I Know Something You Don't
by Veritaserum-Girl
Summary: George sighed in defeat and turned to look Liesel in the eye. "I know something you don't." "Someone likes me?" she asked. George nodded. "Who? Who is he? Say his name," she demanded. "I'm tired of this game, George. It's been going on since my second year." George ran his fingers through his hair and grinned at her with amusement glinting in his eyes. "Fred." Fred/OC, Draco/OC
1. Chapter 1

"Well, you'll never, ever, ever believe what happened to _me_ last week," Tabitha whispered to her cousin with a smug grin as she swung her legs back and forth beneath the table. Her auburn curls bounced as she eagerly awaited for her cousin, Liesel, to ask.

Liesel was used to this by now. That was just Tabitha's personality, much to her misfortune. Tabitha the Great, she was. Always smarter, faster, and wittier than plain old Liesel who only had the misery of being her first and only cousin. She would spend the entire summer over Liesel's house on Number 5 Privet Drive. It was safe to say that it was Leisel's least favorite time of the year.

Liesel wasn't going to ask, but Tabitha's anxious stare was too much for her to handle. "What happened to you last week?" she asked in a rather bored tone as she scooped mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"_I_got a letter."

"Ooh, a letter," Liesel said sarcastically as she gobbled on her mashed potatoes. "I get plenty of letters. What's so great about a letter?"

"This one was _special_," she whispered.

Liesel was about two seconds away from stuffing another mouthful of mashed potatoes in her mouth before she paused and raised an eyebrow at her cousin.

"Why are you two so quiet about over there?" Liesel's mother asked.

"Nothing," Liesel said, stuffing her mouth with mashed potatoes. "What would make you think that, mum?"

"Liesel, don't talk with your mouth full and-_oh_-have you gotten gravy on your new dress?" Her mother sighed.

"Sorry, mum," Liesel mumbled, mouth still full of mashed potatoes as she glanced down at the front of her dress. "Would you look at that," she said before swallowing. "You're never gonna get the gravy out of _there_."

Liesel's mothers' lips rolled her eyes and smiled at her daughter. "Are you two about finished?" she asked.

"Yes, Aunt Marie," Tabitha said politely. "Can Liesel and I go outside to play?"

Liesel glared at her cousin. She knew exactly why Tabitha wanted to go outside and it wasn't to 'play'. It was to see the rather annoying and extremely pudgy boy that lived across the street named Dudley Dursley that she just so happened to fancy.

"But, mum, I haven't finished my mashed potatoes yet," Liesel groaned. "Besides, you don't want me going outside looking like _this_," she said, gesturing to her gravy stain, "do you?"

"You two should just change, altogether," Liesel's mother suggested. "Lord knows what Petunia might say if she caught you looking like that."

"Mum, why do you always worry about that strange lady, who's always peeking at our house through the bushes?"

"Because all that woman ever does is gossip," Liesel's mother replied. "And trust me, that's the last thing we need. Go on, you two."

Liesel grumbled quietly to herself as she stood up from the table, followed by Tabitha and they both headed upstairs to Liesel's bedroom, where the two could change.

"So, go on about this letter, why don't you?" Liesel urged as the two made their way up the stairs.

"I'm going to Magic School!" Tabitha said in a hushed voice. "I'm a witch!"

Liesel paused and stared at her cousin in disbelief. "Nice try, Tabby, but this is, by far, the worst joke you've ever told me," she said as she continued up the stairs.

Tabitha stared at her cousin, who didn't believe her. "It's true!" she called, rushing after her cousin. "I got a letter in the mail-it was delivered from an owl! My daddy is a wizard!"

"I swear-your lies get more and more ridiculous each summer," Liesel said as she rolled her eyes.

"My daddy _is_a wizard!" Tabitha said. "And it turns out that mummy knew about it all along!"

"Oh, _sure_, Tabitha-you and your dad have magical powers and you're going off to 'Magic School," Liesel teased. "Very intriguing."

"Just you wait and see," Tabitha said. "You're just jealous because _I'm_ special and you're not. You've always been ordinary and you always will be-you'll always come second to _me_. Just like Dudley and his skinny cousin, Harold."

"Shut up, Tabby!" Liesel hissed. "His name is Harry. _Harry_!"

"It all sounds the same to me," Tabitha shrugged.

By the time the two were finally dressed, Tabitha wrinkled her nose at her cousin's choice of clothing. "Do you have to wear such _boy_clothes?"

"They're more comfortable than _that_thing," Liesel replied, pointing to Tabitha's white fleece shirt. "I wouldn't exactly call those play clothes-if you got even a tiny bit of mud on it, you'd probably cry and whine."

"I would _not_."

"See? Not a single drop on the shirt yet, and you're already whining," Liesel said as she looked on her bookshelf and pulled out a book on Pre-Calculus.

"Why do you have those books?" Tabitha asked, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the math book. "It's the summer, what could you possibly need _that_for? I" she asked. "I thought we were going out to play. It's not even real math-there's letters in it."

"No, Tabitha," Liesel said. "There _are_letters in it, and actually, they're called variables," Liesel said. "Besides, I don't want to sit around and watch you make googly eyes at Dudley all day."

"What use is _that_going to be in life?" Tabitha asked, gesturing to the book.

"Seeing as I'm going to be an accountant, like my father, I might as well put it to good use," Liesel shrugged as she walked past her cousin and headed down the stairs. "It's not like I'll remember what I read, anyways." Once they were outside, Liesel seated herself in one of the wooden chairs that were placed decoratively on the front lawn.

Tabitha took it upon herself to sit in the grass, where she got a clear view of Number 4 Privet drive with her legs folded into a pretzel and her elbows placed on her thighs as she rested her chin on her fists.

"You look really pathetic," Liesel called.

"Maybe I should go and ring the doorbell."

"Maybe you shouldn't."

"I'm going to do it," Tabitha said as she got to her feet and walked across the street, not even bothering to check both ways. She then stepped on to the Dursleys' lawn, and from there, Liesel knew that things were going to go downhill from there.

She watched over her book as Tabitha rung the doorbell twice.

Behind the door, Tabitha heard many voices.

"Someone go get the door!" a voice whined. "I can't hear the tele."

"Dudley, get the door."

"I don't _feel_like it."

"Harry-door. Now."

"Yes, Uncle Vernon," a voice mumbled.

Tabitha heard a pair of feet shuffle against the carpet as they made their way toward the door. Tabitha leaned back on the heels of her feet, waiting for the door to open.

When the door was opened, she found herself face-to-face with a rather short, scrawny, boy with unruly raven hair with round hair. "Hello," he said in a friendly voice.

"Er, hi," Tabitha said in a rather unfriendly voice, looking around the boy to see if Dudley was anywhere to be seen.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked.

"Er, right-Henry, is it?" Tabitha asked.

"Actually, it's Harry."

"Right-Harry, is Dudley in there?"

"Yes," Harry answered, obviously surprised that anyone would want to be cursed with the presence of his cousin.

"Can I talk to him?"

"Er, sure," he said. "Just a second." Harry then closed the door gently before Tabitha heard footsteps go in the opposite direction. "It's for Dudley. There's a girl on the doorstep asking for you."

"My show's on!" Dudley shouted. "I don't want to go to the door!"

"But, Dudley-"

"Just tell the girl to go away, Potter," a man's voice growled.

"Alright."

Soon, more footsteps came and Harry opened the door, once again. "Er, Dudley is busy at the moment."

Tabitha frowned. "Oh...alright then."

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who are you?" he asked softly.

Tabitha gaped at Harry. "I'm Tabitha Greenwood," she said. "I've spent every summer here on Privet Drive since the age of _two_!" she said.

"Oh, wait, I think I remember you," Harry said. "You're Liesel's cousin, right? The one that Dudley was afraid of last year?"

"What?" Tabitha asked. She chuckled, "Dudley isn't afraid of _me_-Liesel, maybe, but never _me_!" she said, giving Harry a slight shove on the shoulder.

"No, I'm sure it was you," Harry said. "He was peeking through the curtains the day you left last summer to make sure you were gone for good-I remember."

Tabitha seemed taken aback by Harry's words. "Oh."

"Is that Liesel across the street?" He asked, pointing at the girl whose nose was buried in a math book.

"Er, yes."

"Oh," he said. "Well, do tell her that I said hello," he said with a smile. "See you then," he said with a slight wave. He began to close the door, when Tabitha placed the door.

"Wait!" she said.

"Yes?"

"How do you know her?" she asked. "Liesel, I mean."

"We've lived across the street from each other for our entire lives," he said. "We've also gone to all of the same schools. She's really nice-everyone at school seems to like her. She's really friendly, even to me."

"Oh," Tabitha said, turning to look back at her cousin with a slight frown.

"Does that surprise you?" Harry asked.

"Oh, no, no," Tabitha said.

There was a short pause.

"Well, yes," she blurted. "How could anyone like _her_?" she asked. "She's so...so _plain_."

Harry stared at Tabitha for a second, before realizing that he didn't like her very much. "Listen-I've got to go. But tell Liesel that I said hello." With those last words, Harry quickly shut the door and made sure to lock both locks-just to be safe.

* * *

Early on an early Monday morning, Tabitha awoke with a loud yawn. She sat up from the itchy blankets that she was forced to sleep with off of her body.

She climbed out of the bed and covered her eyes to keep out of the blinding sunlight that shone through the window. She tiptoed down to the next bedroom to check on Liesel to see that she was fast asleep.

She checked on her aunt and uncle and saw that they were asleep, as well.

She figured that she would just catch the television until everyone else woke up. As she was making her way down the stairs, something caught her eye on the little green mat that sat neatly in front of the door.

Curiously, she picked up the envelope made of parchment and saw that it was addressed to Liesel in emerald-green ink. The letter was enclosed with a purple wax seal with a strange coat of arms.

She saw that the letter had no return address-similar to the one she had received from Durmstrang! But the difference was that Liesel's was much thicker than the one she had received and it was much, much more fancy-looking.

Tabitha rushed into the living room and ripped the envelope open, dropping its contents onto the table.

Her eyes scanned the first line. "'Dear Ms. Greenwood, we are pleased to inform you..'," she murmured. She finished reading the line and her blue eyes widened. "No!" she whispered hotly. She scanned through the rest of the papers before she caught herself ripping the entire letter to shreds. She then took the rest of the contents and threw them into the garbage disposal, feeling rather pleased with herself afterwards.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing," Tabitha answered quickly.

Liesel had known Tabitha long enough to know when she was up to something. But, Liesel wasn't worried, seeing as Tabitha always got caught in the end. "Okay," she said casually as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

Tabitha stared at her cousin. How could _she_be a witch? Neither of her parents were magical in any way, shape, or form. And why did she get a Hogwarts letter instead of a Durmstrang one? Was Tabitha not good enough for Hogwarts?

"What?" Liesel asked, cringing under her cousins' glare.

"Oh, nothing," Tabitha shrugged before she walked past her cousin to watch the television.

A few days later, the Dursleys had boarded up their mailslot for some particular reason. Liesel and Tabitha watched curiously as Mr. Dursley hammered the wooden plank against the door, grumbling incoherent words to himself.

"I always knew he'd fall off the deep, that man," Liesel's father said as he peered through the curtains of the living room. "Why would he board up his mailslot? Of all things?"

"Who knows?" Liesel called from the dining room table. She was drawing in one of her sketchbooks that her father had gotten her for her eleventh birthday the year before.

She closed the book and gathered up her pencils before she got up from the table and made her way into the living room where her father was still peeking through the blinds and Tabitha was watching the television with her backpack sitting in her lap.

"Why do you carry that thing around with you everywhere, now?" Liesel asked.

"Because I like it."

"But you have plenty of other bags."

"Well, I think _this_one is special."

"Fine."

* * *

Liesel wasn't going to give up that easily. So, she waited until the middle of the night to sneak into the guest room, where Tabitha was sleeping. Of course, Tabitha was snuggling with the bookbag. "What a nutter," Liesel muttered under her breath as she began to pry Tabitha's arms from the book bag. This was an upside to spending so much time with Tabitha; Liesel had pulled so many pranks on her while she slept, that she knew that Tabitha would sleep through anything.

After getting a hold of the book bag, Liesel tiptoed back into her room and gently closed her door behind her, making sure to lock it, as well.

She sat down on her bed and stuck her hand into the bag and pulled out the first thing she could grasp. She pulled out a rather thick envelope she observed the purple wax seal before turning the letter over to read the emerald green letters.

She knitted her eyebrows together when she saw that the letter was for her. She reached in and pulled out another letter that was exactly the same-and addressed to her for her, as well. She then pulled out another and another until she finally dumped all of the letters onto the bed.

"That little _brat_!" she hissed. She then grabbed and gathered as much of the letters into her arms as she possibly could and then opened her door. She rushed down the stairs into the dining room, where her father was working. "Dad!" Liesel said as she ran into the room and dumped the letters onto the table.

Her father furrowed his eyebrows at the letters and removed his reading glasses. "Yes?" he asked.

"You know that bookbag that Tabitha's been carrying around with her?" Liesel asked.

Her father glanced at the letter before turning to look back at her. "Well, _these _are what she's been keeping in there! These are all addressed to me!" she said in frustration.

Her father picked up one of the letters and looked it over. "Oh, dear, Lord," he muttered.

"What? What is it?" she asked.

"Open one of the letters, Liesel," he said. "Go on."

Liesel grabbed one of the letters and ripped it open hungrily. She unfolded the parchment and began to read the letter. Once she had finished reading, she looked up at her father in confusion. "Is this a joke?"

"No, my dear, it is not," her father replied. "You're a witch."

"But-how?" she asked. "Tabitha was telling the truth?"

"Yes," her father said. "Your Uncle Harold told me that she is a witch, as well. He is a wizard."

"Uncle Harold? But what about you?" she asked.

"I wasn't so lucky," her father shrugged. "I'm what they call a Squib. But you are a witch. And in the fall, you'll be attending Hogwarts-if that's what you want, of course."

"R-really?" she asked.

"Yes, of course," he replied.

"Is Tabitha going to this school, as well?"

Her father sighed. "No, my dear," he said. "She's going to a much different school."

"Why am I not going there?"

"Because of where you live," her father explained, gesturing for her to seat herself in the chair closest to him. "Your mother is a muggle-a person with no magic. I am a Squib-I have parents who have magic, but I don't. But, you, my dear do. You are a half-blood. "

"Oh, okay," she said.

"There are half-bloods, like your Uncle and Myself," he said. "Our parents-your grandparents-are a witch and a wizard. Your uncle is a wizard, but I am not."

"Oh."

"Then, there are purebloods, who have had nothing but wizards and witches in their bloodline-not a single muggle or muggle born. Do you understand what I mean?"

"Oh, yes. So, we're both half-bloods, but you're a squib," she said. "Uncle Harold is a half-blood, along with Tabitha?"

"Exactly, my dear," he said, kneeling before her. "So, what do you say?"

* * *

"_Muuum_!" Liesel groaned, wiping her mother's lipstick from her cheek. "You don't have to do that here in front of all of these _people_!"

"I'm sorry, dear, it's just-when your father told me about the possibility of you being a witch, I'd always hoped that it would happen-and now here we are!" Liesel's mother said excitedly, squeezing her daughter into her arms.

"Alright, alright, dear," Liesel's father said. "I think it's time we get her settled on the train. Here-I'll help you with your trunk."

"Dad-is that Harry?" Liesel asked excitedly. She couldn't wait to finally talk to him about magic and school-her dad had told her all about how he had been keeping an eye on Harry all these years, to make sure that he was safe with the Dursleys.

"Sure looks like him," he said unsurely.

"I'm gonna catch up with him-Hey, Harry!" she called, pushing her way through the crowd to catch up with him, pulling her trunk behind her. There were two twin boys with fiery red hair and freckles all over their noses who had helped Harry get his trunk on the train. "Hey," she said, peering around the two to see where Harry had gone. "Did you see where that boy-Harry-went?"

"So, you want to get a good look at the famous Harry Potter too?" One twin asked.

"No, he's my friend," Liesel said. "I wanted to sit with him. Do you know where he went?"

"Nope."

"Sorry."

"Alright, thanks anyways." Liesel hoisted her trunk upon the first step. "Hm. That's a bit heavy."

The two twins looked at the girl in shock before their mother had called them. Liesel found her way onto the train and looked for Harry the best she could, but there was no sign of him. She had finally given up and had found herself an empty compartment.

She pulled out her sketchbook and colored pencils and began sketching away. Before she knew it, the train had began to move and she was on her way to Hogwarts.

After a while, Liesel realized that she was a slightly hungry. She tucked her sketchbook under her arm and left her carriage to find the cart that was said to be full of sweets.

By the time she had gotten back to her carriage, there were three boys conversing and blocking the door. "Erm, excuse me," she muttered.

The smallest of the three turned around curiously. He raised an eyebrow at Liesel as he observed her. "Can we help you?" he asked in a haughty voice.

"Yes, by moving out of the way," Liesel said, gesturing towards her compartment. "I would like to get back inside, if you don't mind."

The boy glanced at his large (and rather round) friends with an unfriendly smirk on his face. "What have _you_got?"

"A few strange sweets that I got from that sweet lady who ran the cart," she said, pointing in the opposite direction from which she came. "

"Think you might like to share?" The boy asked.

"What-_no_!" Liesel snapped. "They're _mine_."

"Well, maybe we'll just have to _make_you share," the boy said. "Crabbe, Goyle-you grab her by the shoulders, I'll grab the sweets."

"What?" Liesel asked, furrowing her eyebrows. The two large boys advanced on her and pinned her shoulders to the wall, so that she couldn't move.

The smaller pale boy walked toward her with a nasty smirk and began snatching sweets from her shoulder bag. "What-what are these?" he asked, pulling a few of Liesel's polaroid photographs from her bag. "Pictures," the boy said. "They don't move," he said, holding them up to the boys that were pinning her to the wall.

"What-what are you _doing_?" An older boy asked from behind the pale boy, who was taunting Liesel. Four necks snapped in the direction of a boy who had to be at least fourteen years old. He was rather tall and had elegant brown hair and soft gray eyes.

He looked suspicious of the little pale boy and his friends that had Liesel pinned to the wall. "He's going through my things and trying to steal the sweets that I bought from the trolley," Liesel blurted. "All I wanted was to get back into my compartment," she mumbled.

The older boy observed the three smaller boys. "I suggest you leave before I get a prefect down here," he said evenly. "You don't want to get in trouble before you've even set foot on the school grounds, do you?" he asked.

"Guess you're right," the pale boy said. He turned back to Liesel, "Here's your stuff," he muttered, dropping her sweets and her photographs on the floor. "Come on," he said to his large friends and the soon walked off down the opposite end of the corridor.

"What terrible people," Liesel mumbled before she got to her knees and began gathering her things.

"Here-let me help you," the other boy said as he kneeled and helped her put her sweets back into her bag. Liesel had almost forgotten about him and felt a little embarrassed that she needed someone to help her. "Are these photographs?"

"What?" she asked, looking up. "Er-yes," she said.

"Why aren't they moving?" he asked, looking at the picture in confusion.

"Pictures don't move, silly," Liesel giggled, taking the picture from his hands and placing them in her bag. She finally got to her feet.

"Magical ones do," the boy said a he stood up and handed her the last of her photos.

"Well, thanks for helping me," she said quietly taking them from his hands and placing them in her bag.

"Anytime. What's your name, by the way?"

"Liesel Greenwood," she murmured.

"Well, I'm Cedric," he said with a smile, taking her hand and shaking it. "Cedric Diggory."

"Nice meeting you," she said quietly. "Hey...do you mind if I just-"

"Just what?" Cedric asked curiously.

"Do you mind if I take a photograph of you?" she asked. "I'm keeping them all in a big scrapbook. I'm documenting my Hogwarts experience, you see..."

"Hmm...Well, alright," he said with a shrug. "I don't see why not."

"Alright-just come inside," Liesel said, sliding her compartment door open. Cedric followed.

"You're by yourself?"

"Yeah, but I don't really mind," Liesel shrugged as she picked up her camera. "You don't have trouble smiling, do you?"

"Oh," Cedric chuckled, "of course not."

"Good," Liesel said, immediately snapping the picture.

Cedric seemed a bit caught off guard by the flash, but otherwise, he was fine. "I'll see you around, then, Liesel," he said.

"See you, Cedric," she said quietly.

* * *

After the train stopped, Liesel checked around for Harry one last time, but couldn't seem to find him. She followed a man who she believed to be the largest person she'd ever seen in her life to the boats. She shared one with a girl who had brown eyes and big bushy hair and another with strawberry-blonde hair.

The three girls were silent, not speaking to each other right away, and Liesel didn't mind it. That was, until the bushy-haired girl turned around. "Aren't you wondering how the boats are moving on their own?" she asked Liesel.

"I think I've come to accept the fact that the reason why most strange and unusual things that go on around here have to do with magic," Liesel replied.

"That's reasonable," the girl said. "Did you know that there's a giant squid that lives in this lake?"

"How interesting," Liesel said.

"Yes, I read it in _Hogwarts, a History_, you see," the bushy haired girl explained. "It really is a wonderful book. You should read it sometime."

"I don't read."

The girl stared at Liesel wide-mouthed.

The large group of wide-eyed students stood crowded before a pair of large doors. Liesel looked around the castle in awe. The castle was more beautiful than what her uncle had described. They were soon lead through the large doors into the wide Great Hall.

She looked up at the ceiling to see beautiful floating candlesticks and at the enchanted ceiling. She then glanced around at all of the staring faces of the students.

The students stopped in front of a woman, whose hair was wound up into a tight bun. She wore emerald robes and it was obvious that she was a stern woman. She held out a long roll of parchment in one hand, and in the other she had an old, worn hat.

The stern woman began calling students on the list in alphabetical order. Liesel watched as the first girl was called up to sit in the chair and the professor placed the hat on her head. Liesel was confused as to what the point of all of this was. All she wanted was to be seated with the rest of the students.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat shouted.

It startled her slightly, but she quickly recovered. "So that's how we're sorted," she said to herself. A few more boys and girls were called up. The list had finally gotten to the Fs, so that meant that Liesel wasn't too far off from being called herself.

"Finnigan, Seamus," the woman called.

The boy nervously made his way up to the stand and seated himself. She placed the hat on his head and the had called out, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table to Liesel's right cheered loudly, and she couldn't help but to have been amused by their enthusiasm.

"Granger, Hermione."

The bushy-haired girl pushed her way past Liesel and through the rest of the crowd. She hoisted herself onto the stool and eagerly awaited for the professor to place the hat on her head. "GRYFFINDOR!"

Once again, the Gryffindor table cheered enthusiastically as they welcomed Hermione.

"Greenwood, Liesel," the professor called.

She looked up and realised that she had been called. She eased her way through the front of crowd until she practically tripped over someone's shoe. She turned around to face a tall boy with flaming red hair, whose face was spotted with freckles. There were a few chuckles throughout the students seated at the tables. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"Oh-er-it's fine," the boy mumbled.

"Liesel?"

She glanced at the person beside the boy. "Harry!" she said quickly. But she remembered that she'd been called up. She hurried out of the crowd and managed to trip over a stair on her way up to the stool. The crowd of students laughed a bit louder than they had before and Liesel felt her face go pink. She finally seated herself on the stool and patiently awaited for the hat to be placed on her head.

"Well, let's see what we have here," the hat said. "A Greenwood? Ahh, yes, I remember placing your uncle so many years ago..." Liesel listened as the hat continued to speak to her. "Slytherin just wouldn't do, I see. Much too modest for you own good. Ravenclaw would be quite a nice fit-your uncle seemed to enjoy himself in that house. Maybe you would, too?"

"Do I look like I'm my uncle?" Liesel muttered.

"I knew that little bit of spark was there," the hat replied with a hint of excitement in its voice. "For a second, I thought that you were actually going to let me put you in that house...you don't even read."

"What?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Liesel was rather confused and furrowed her eyebrows as the hat was taken off of her head. She slowly slid off of the stool and made her way to the table and seated herself beside Hermione.

"Why did you look so confused up there?" she asked blatantly.

"Because the hat tested me," Liesel said. "It _wanted_me to be sarcastic."

"That's interesting."

Soon enough, Harry was called and Liesel couldn't help but to crane her neck. "I hope he's in our house!"

"Of _course_you want him to be in our house," Seamus Finnigan said from across the table.

Liesel glanced at him from across the table. "I don't want him to be in our house because he's_famous_," Liesel drawled. "I want to be in the same house as him, because he's my friend," she said. "He's my neighbor," she explained. "And we've gone to the same school since we were two."

A few people seemed to be in awe at the fact that Liesel knew the famous Harry Potter. But, he wasn't like what they'd expected.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"We got Potter!" the twins that she had met right before she'd gotten on the train had said excitedly.

Liesel couldn't help but grin widely as he made his way over toward their table. He searched around for Liesel until he finally found her and seated himself in the empty spot beside her. People reached all across the table and interrupted Liesel's personal space in order to shake his hand. But it all ceased after a few minutes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm a witch!" she said.

"But, how?"

"My father has magical blood."

"So...you'll be here?" he asked.

"All year."

"Why didn't I see you on the platform?"

"I got there right after you did!" Liesel shrieked. "I couldn't find you anywhere, so I got a compartment to myself."

"You should have been with me and Ron. It was fun."

"Who's that?"

"_Shh_!" Hermione said, whipping her head around.

"His name's Ron Weasley,"Harry said quietly. "He's-up there, actually," Harry said, pointing toward the boy with the bright red hair, whose feet she'd tripped over.

"Oh, do you think he'll be sorted into-?"

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Well, there's your answer," Harry said as he began to clap for his new friend.

Ron found his way toward the Gryffindor table and seated himself beside Seamus Finnigan. "That was a close one," Ron muttered.

"Ron, this is my friend, Liesel," Harry said.

"Nice to meet you," Liesel said, holding her hand over the table for him to shake.

"You, too," Ron muttered, shaking her hand. "When's the feast going to start?" he asked suddenly. "I'm _starving_."

"I'm sure it'll start soon," Liesel said as she watched the last student-Blaise Zabini-called up to the stool.

After having an amazing meal, Liesel, Harry, and Ron followed the Gryffindor crowd as they were led to the common room by the prefects.

When she stepped inside, she was amazed by the reds and golds that covered the room. The environment was warm and welcoming and she couldn't have been more content. She said goodnight to the two boys and headed up to her new dormitory.

She stepped into the room and saw that her things were already set up near one of the four-poster beds. She eagerly made her way toward the bed, observing the room. She noticed that there was already a girl seated on her bed.

"Hi," Liesel said from across the room.

"Oh, hello," the girl said, looking over at Liesel with her bright blue eyes. "My name's Fay," she said quietly.

"I'm Liesel, nice to meet you," she said, walking over to the girl to shake her hand.

"This room is _rather_nice, isn't it?" Liesel heard the familiar bossy voice muse from the doorway.

"Great," Liesel muttered. She locked eyes with Fay, "If I were you, I'd just save yourself the trouble and go to to sleep," she said quietly.

Fay looked between Hermione, who was taking in the dormitory, and Liesel, who seemed extremely serious. "I'll give her a chance," she whispered back.

"Alright, but I'm warning you..." Liesel muttered making her way back over to her bed.

"This is the first year dormitory, right?" Another girl asked from the doorway. "I'm Pavarti, by the way," she said, glancing around at the three girls and entering the dormitory. "Wow," she said to herself, seating herself on her bed that was beside Liesel's.

"Hi, I'm Liesel," she said in a friendly voice, smiling softly.

"What kind of name is _that_?" Parvati giggled. Liesel raised her eyebrows at Parvati but held her tongue. Have any of you seen Lavender Brown?" she asked, glancing over at the empty bed that was to Liesel's right.

"I'm not sure I know who she is," Fay said from across the room.

"Oh, _Merlin_!" A girl shrieked from the doorway. "You wouldn't _believe_it!" the girl rushed into the room with her dirty blonde curls bouncing with each step that she took.

"What?" Parvati asked eagerly.

"What is it?" Fay asked quietly.

"I almost ended up going to the Hufflepuff common room, instead of our own!" she shrieked in a high-pitched voice.

"Did you really?"

"Where was it, exactly?" Hermione asked with interest.

Liesel quickly changed into her night clothes, not wanting to hear the chatter. She didn't like her roommates very much. All of them, except for Fay, who seemed quite nice. Hermione thought she was everyone's boss, Parvati seemed to think she was better than Liesel, and Lavender's voice was enough for Liesel to not want to be a mere ten feet near her.

The excited chatter continued much longer than Liesel had expected. It was obvious that these girls weren't going to go to bed any time soon. She grumpily opened the curtains to her four-poster bed snatched her pillow, along with her blanket.

"Where are you going?" Lavender asked curiously.

"To sleep in the common room," Liesel said cooly. "I can't sleep with all your chit-chat."

"You can't do that, you know?" Hermione cut in.

"Watch me," Liesel replied, marching out of the door and making her way down the stairs.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**So, I've been working on this story for about two months now, and I couldn't wait to finish before posting this, because I am impatient. This chapter is part 1 of the introduction. The second chapter will be the second part of the introduction, and from there the story picks up. So, please, review and tell me what you think! I'd like to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ooh, George," Liesel heard a taunting voice from behind her say, "Looks like we've got a sleeper in the common room." She turned on her side and yawned loudly before sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"It awakens," two identical voices said.

"Who are you?" she yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. She looked all around the common room in an attempt to locate the voices to see where they were coming from.

"Honestly, I'm tired," She mumbled as she turned around on the couch to see two sets of brown eyes looking at her. They both held a glint of mischief. She recognized them as the two twins from the platforms.

"Who are we?" They asked, "Who are you?"

Liesel frowned. "What do you want? If you're going to bother me, then, please, just go away and let me be."

"_Bother_," one of the twins scoffed. "Do you hear her, George? We're _bothering _her."

"We wouldn't exactly call it _bothering_you," the other twin replied. "When what we have to tell you you is going to make you...Well, pee your pants."

"'Pee my pants?'" Liesel repeated.

"Yeah," both redheads said with a single nod.

"Fine, then, what?" she sighed, rolling her eyes.

"It's a bad idea to sleep in on your first day-" Fred began with a mischievous grin.

"A _really_bad idea, you see."

"Why?"

"Well, Sleepyhead," George began, "It's really bad when you sleep in past breakfast-"

"-But it's even worse when you've got Transfiguration as your first class of the year."

"What?" I shrieked, hopping out of the couch. "Classes have started already!?" I shrieked.

"Quiet down, woman," One twin said. "But, yes, let's just say-"

"-That Professor McGonagall will have your head."

"I've got to get dressed!" Liesel squeaked, hopping out of bed.

"Yes, you're only a half-hour late," the other twin replied.

"_Only_a half-hour!"

"George, I think it's time we give our friend here a little help."

"I agree."

"Okay," I said. "So _you're_ Fred and _you're_George?"

"No, _I'm_Fred-"

"And _I'm_George-"

"But, you just called each other.." Liesel muttered, pointing between the two. ""I'm wasting time!"

Liesel headed for the stairs, but one of the twins, who she guessed was George, spoke up.  
"Whoa there, Sleepyhead," he said grabbing her by the shoulders. "Wrong staircase," he said as he chuckled. He led Liesel to the opposite staircase.

"Thanks," Liesel yawned before she rushed up the stairs to the first year girls' dormitories and rushed over to my bed. She found her trunk and began rummaging through her things, not realizing that the room was dark and that the things in the trunk didn't belong to her..

"Who are you!?" She heard a voice shriek from what she believed to be her bed.

Liesel couldn't really see who she was or why she was sleeping in her bed, but she sure sounded like a boy. "Who are _you?_" Liesel replied hotly.

"Ron, what are you going on about?" A voice muttered from a nearby bed.

Liesel bit her lip. How could Ron Weasley be sleeping in her bed?

"Harry, I think there's a girl in our dorm! There's a girl in here!"

Liesel groaned inwardly. She _was_in the first year boys' dormitory.

"There is a _girl_in our dorm!" Ron shrieked even louder for everyone in the room to hear.

"Will you shut up!" Liesel snapped in a hushed voice.

Harry had climbed out of his bed. "Who're you?"

Liesel panicked and did the first thing she could think of. She hopped to her feet to face the other boy-Harry-who she couldn't properly see. "You're dreaming! It's all a dream-Just go back to bed."

"I'm quite sure this isn't a dream," the boy replied. "Liesel?" he asked unsurely, reaching for his glasses.

"Girl!" Ron shrieked from his bed, pointing a finger at Liesel. "There's a girl in here!" He cried.

"What _are_you doing in here?" Harry asked, making his way closer to Liesel.

"No," said Liesel as she backed away. "Stop coming closer to me, Harry."

"Why not?" asked Harry.

"Because!" She shrieked before falling backwards through the curtains of one of the four-poster beds and landing in it.

"Ahh!" yelled the boy who was sleeping ever so peacefully before Liesel had interrupted.

Liesel screamed in return and the boy rolled over in an attempt to sit up but ended up falling on the floor with a loud thud. As a result, the curtains that were hung on his four poster bed had been torn down.

Liesel stood up on the bed and ended up hitting her head atop the four poster bed and falling to her knees. "OW!"

The boy had somehow tangled himself in the curtains and got to his feet, running around blindly until he hit his head off of one of the other boys' poster bed.

Liesel heard more curtains open the next bed over. "What's going on?" Another boy's voice asked.

"What's with all the noise?" asked another boy, whose voice she recognized as Seamus Finnigan's.

Liesel felt the back of her head and felt a warm liquid on her fingers; the back of her head was bleeding.

"There's a girl in here!" Ron shrieked for the billionth time.

"What? A girl?" Seamus asked.

At that point, the candles in the room were lit and the room had illuminated. "Yes, there's a girl-Liesel- in here, who was going through Ron's things," Harry explained. "She fell on Neville's bed and scared him-" So the poor boy's name was Neville, the same one who'd almost run off with the sorting hat. "-and then they both screamed and Neville fell out of the bed and pulled the curtains down along with him.

"From there, he got up and ran around in circles while screaming before hitting his head of of your bed, Dean, and he got knocked out," he said. " And Liesel," Harry continued. "Well, she's right there on Neville's bed, holding her head."

Liesel felt four pairs of eyes land on her back the second the boy had finished his sentence. Of course, with her luck, the incident was heard by the boys in the other dormitories.

There was a loud knock, "What's going on in there?" A voice exclaimed before the door burst open and one of the prefects, Percy Weasley, burst into the room. "What on bloody earth happened in here?" He asked in a curious tone.

"Percy!" Ron cried, fumbling out of his bed (the spot he had remained in for the last ten minutes) and ran over to the prefect, tugging on his robes. "There is a _girl_in our dormitory!" He cried, making a rather ugly face as he pointed at Liesel.

Percy then turned his focus towards Liesel. She felt even more pairs of eyes on her back this time. I slowly turned around, and stood up from Neville's bed.

Just about every Gryffindor boy was in the staircase, trying to peek through the doorway. But there two faces that she could see the scene just fine. Those same two boys had identical grins on their faces and were trying extremely hard to keep their laughter from exploding.

Liesel simply gaped at them, realizing that they had set her up; tricked her. They made her look like a complete idiot on her very first night here in this strange school. She already didn't fit in enough and that just put the icing on the cake. She bit the inside of her cheek before taking her bloody hands from the back of her head.

"Merlin," Percy muttered at the sight of her blood, "Are you alright?" He asked, making his way over to her to look at the gash that she had on her head.

"I'm fine," Liesel spat, glaring at his younger twin brothers.

"We need to get you to Madame Pomfrey right away," he said. "Can you feel that?"

"I can't feel a thing," Liesel said through gritted teeth as she shrugged Percy's hand from her shoulder and bolted for one of the twins. "You!" she growled.

Liesel wasn't sure which twin it was that she tackled. The two tumbled down the stairs with, but once we landed in the common room.

She screamed at the top of her lungs and began punching and screaming at the twin as much as she could before Percy pulled her off of him. "Fred!" He hissed "What did you do to this poor girl for her to attack you like this!?" He snapped.

Liesel looked around and saw that the girls had made their way down to the common room to observe the scene, as well.

The twin sat up, looking rather confused. He looked down at himself and saw the blood that had stained his nightclothes. He touched his nose and flinched. "Merlin!" he roared. "It was just a bloody prank!" He hissed at Liesel.

"One that you obviously took to far," grunted Percy as he continued to hold Liesel back as she struggled.

"I told you that if you were going to bother me to leave me alone!" she shouted. "I didn't need that! I was already irritable enough, but you and your stupid twin brother had to make things worse for me, didn't you?" At this point, Harry was holding Liesel back, along with the Ron.

"We need to get these two and Neville Longbottom to the Hospital Wing right away," Percy announced.

* * *

After a half hour of being questioned about the Headmaster and the Deputy Headmistress, Fred, George, and Liesel ended up with two weeks worth of detention.

She was now stuck in the Hospital Wing with Madame Pomfrey, who was going on about how she shouldn't have listened to the Weasley twins and shouldn't have been sleeping in the common room in the first place.

As she was moving all about, Liesel held an ice pack to the back of her throbbing head, scowling, but not at anything-or anyone- in particular.

Fred Weasley sat on the bed beside her own, facing the opposite direction of as he held an ice pack to his nose. Neville Longbottom, on the other hand, was still knocked out on the other side of the bed. The three had to spend the rest of the night in the Hospital Wing, seeing as all three of them had obtained concussions.

"Bloody mental," Fred muttered under his breath.

"Excuse _me_," Liesel hissed, turning around the best she could.

"You heard me," Fred said as he turned around to look at me. "You're a nutter."

"_I'm_ a nutter?" she scoffed. "The people I've met here are rude and unfriendly!" she snapped. "Example A being _you_!"

"How on earth is anyone here rude? It was a joke! Me and George didn't think it would be that bad!"

"Well, you thought wrong."

"Okay," Fred said in a much more calm voice. "How could this place possibly be as bad as you claim?"

"You don't have people making fun of you, do you?" I snapped. "Of course not, you're one of the ones who making fun of others."

"Whatever," Fred said sourly, facing away from Liesel, and folding his arms.

"_Fine_." Liesel spat, mirroring his actions.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, the three Gryffindors were released from the Hospital Wing. Liesel's head was bandaged, along with Fred's nose. Neville, however, left unscathed.

Of course, the three were released at the same time, and Liesel was stubborn enough not to follow Fred (as Neville had done). As a result, she ended up getting lost in the corridors. "I hate this place," she muttered.

Liesel wasn't even attempting to find the common room anymore. It was just a morning walk; something to take her mind off of the previous night's events.

"Hey!" A voice whispered from behind her. Liesel turned around to see George. The only reason she knew that it was him was because his nose wasn't bandaged like Fred's.

"What do _you_ want?" She spat.

"I'm only trying to help you get back to the common room," he said. "But, if you don't want my help, I'll just go-"

"No!" she said. "I need your help getting back."

George smiled. "Well alright, then, follow me," he said as he held his arm out to her. Liesel simply stared at it. "You're joking."

"You'll never see me as serious as I am now," he said with a wink.

"Is that so?"

"Just take my arm," he sighed impatiently.

"Alright," Liesel mumbled.

The two Gryffindors strolled through the corridors arm-in-arm.

"How did you find me, anyways?" I asked.

"Magic," he replied with the same grin that she'd probably seen for at least the eighth time in only a few hours' time.

"All right, whatever," she muttered.

She didn't even feel like bothering to push the subject any further. "Oh, and by the way," she added, "I strongly dislike your brother."

"I'm aware, Sleepyhead," he said. "I'm aware."

"That's not my name," Liesel muttered irritably.

"Fine then, what is it?"

"Liesel Greenwood."

"I think I'll stick with Sleepyhead, thanks."

* * *

That same morning, Liesel learned that she wasn't the talk of the school. Fortunately, it was Harry Potter-the boy who lived across the street from her all her life.

But, of course, the word had gotten out that Fred Weasley had gotten beaten up by a first year girl. Liesel had somehow gained a reputation in less than twenty-four hours of her attending Hogwarts, but she didn't mind it too much.

She was expecting a letter from her father about her getting detention for beating a boy up on her first night. But, she felt that it was worth it. Despite her satisfaction with her new reputation, Liesel was immensely tired and wasn't exactly in the best mood that morning.

She seated herself at the Gryffindor table and began to fill her plate with sausages. Across from her sat Ron; Fred, George, and surprisingly, Percy's little brother. He was right in the middle of stuffing his mouth with a bit of fried egg when his eyes widened at the sight of Liesel.

"It was an _accident_!" she shrieked. "Stop looking at me like that, honestly-it was a _mistake_." He turned to Harry, and gave him a look of disbelief as he continued stuffing his face.

"Morning, Liesel," Harry muttered.

"Good morning, Harry," Liesel said.

As she watched Fred Weasley enter the Great Hall that morning, Liesel's mood lightened. The Great Hall had fell silent as he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Fred obviously wasn't in the happy, lively mood that he was usually in. It was easy to see that he wasn't someone to be bothered by the scowl that was plastered on his face as he seated himself across from George. He was only a few people down from Liesel and made sure to burn holes through her with his hard glares.

"Don't mind Ron," said Harry, being the first to break the silence. "He's just a little spooked from last night is all."

"It was an accident."

"I know, Liesel," said Harry.

"He'll get over it soon enough," he shrugged.

"I'm right here, you know," said Ron with a mouth full of food.

"We know," Liesel said. "You've made your present known by your _impeccable_ table manners," she drawled.

"What you did last night was brave, but _extremely_ unladylike, you know?" Hermione Granger drawled, seating herself beside Liesel.

"Ladylike?" she snorted, turning to look at Hermione. "I don't give two-"

"Your timetable, Miss Greenwood."

"Oh, thank you, Professor McGonagall!" Liesel said as she sent her Transfiguration Professor a warm smile, attempting to make up for the bad impression that she had set the previous night.

"I would like to have a word with you," she said in a stern voice.

"Oh, well, alright," Liesel muttered as she stood up. As Liesel followed behind Professor McGonagall, she was almost positive that she heard Hermione mutter 'I told you so' under her breath.

"Know it all."

"What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, Professor."

As the two entered the Entrance Hall, Professor McGonagall turned around to face Liesel with a smile on her face. "It's about time someone's taught one of those Weasley twins a lesson or two," she said, beaming at Liesel. Liesel, of course, was taken aback, but quickly recovered. After recovering, she was, once again, taken aback.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"They were nothing but pests last year and the year before. They pulled the most horrendous pranks," she said with a shudder. "This year I knew they were bound to pick on the first years, but it seems that they picked the wrong person to prank," she said with another smile. "I'm glad that you stood up to at least one of them," she sighed. "And for that, I award you five points for your Gryffindor bravery."

"R-really?"

"Yes, dear," she said. "I must go finish passing out these timetables, but once again, good job," she said before walking off.

But, the professor paused in her footsteps. "And one more thing, Miss Greenwood."

"Yes, Professor?"

"Don't make it a habit of breaking noses."

Liesel couldn't help but to let out a slight giggle. "I'll do my best."

* * *

The first day of detention wasn't the slightest bit three ended up having to brew potions for Professor Snape. It was obvious that he had heard about the incident between Liesel's fists and Fred's nose.

"The three of you," he said, letting eyes roam over the three of them, "will be preparing potions for me to distribute to the Hospital of St. Mungo's-"

"I've never heard of that saint before," Liesel blurted. Professor Snape sent a scowl in her direction. "Sorry..."

"Seeing as you have only a single day of potions experience, Miss Greenwood, you will be placing the brewed potion into the vials," he said. "The two of you, on the other hand, will be brewing the potions and I expect them to be," he paused, "perfect."

Liesel took note on the extra emphasis that he put on the letter 'P' in 'perfect'.

"I will be in my office doing paperwork," he said, "I don't expect to hear a peep out of the three of you, and that includes no fights and no arguments," he said as he sent a pointed look at Liesel. "I will be checking on the three of you in ten minutes. Begin."

Fred and George exchanged a look of annoyance as they headed toward the cauldrons. Liesel stood there and watched as they began chopping up ingredients. As they were doing so, Fred stole a nasty scowl her direction. The twins brewed the potion without a hitch, and Liesel began filling the vials.

"You're putting too much in them!" Fred snapped at her.

Liesel scoffed. "I am _not_ this is just _fine_ the way it is!"

"You're spilling it all over the place!"

"I can clean it up!"

Less than a second after Liesel's last word, the Professor burst through the door with a scowl etched upon his face as he observed what all of the arguing was about. "I thought," he said as his eyes scanned over the three Gryffindors, "I told you to be _quiet_".

"Professor Snape, Fred keeps yelling at me!" Liesel whined. "He says that I'm putting too much potion in the vials, but I'm doing it just fine." She held up one of the corked vials. "See?"

"Well," said Professor Snape. "It looks fine to me, Mister Weasley," the Professor said coolly, sending a pointed look at Fred. "If you've got a problem with the way Miss Greenwood is doing her job, would you like to take over and do it yourself?"

"No, Professor Snape," Fred hissed through his teeth, glaring at Liesel from the corner of his eye. "Well, I don't like your tone," Professor Snape snapped. "So you _may_ take over Miss Greenwood's job."

"But, Professor-"

"No, _'buts'_, Mister Weasley-get to it," the Professor snapped. "You two, on the other hand, are dismissed." Liesel and George nodded. "Well see to it then," he muttered to Fred before walking back to his office with his robes flowing behind him.

"How does he do that?" Liesel asked curiously.

"How does who do what?" George asked with interest. "How does he get his robes to do that flow thing?" she asked. "Good question," he shrugged.

Fred simply rolled his eyes at Liesel as he began filling the vials. "This is all _your_ fault!" He hissed.

"Fred, calm down," George said, placing a hand on his brother's back. "You got yourself into this one." At George's last words, Fred couldn't argue. But, it didn't stop him from glaring at Liesel. "Let's head back to the common room, Sleepyhead," George said before walking out of the door.

"All right," said Liesel. She began to follow George out of the door before stopping herself. "Give me a sec," she called after him. She then made sure that he was out of earshot. "Listen," she said to Fred, "I'm sorry that I broke your nose and gave you a concussion." Even while she apologized, Fred still glared at her, obviously not accepting her apology. "I'm sorry that I ratted you out and that you and your brother ended up with detention, okay? I know it was a joke, even though it wasn't very funny."

At these words, she was sure that she saw the left corner of Fred's lips twitch, but it had faded just as quickly as it had come. He then turned his attention back to filling up the vials She sighed.

"And I'm sorry that you have to stay back and fill the rest of the vials. If I would've known that the Professor was going to do something as cruel as that, I wouldn't have said anything." Fred was ignoring her at that point, and it irritated her slightly.

Liesel thought it would be best if she walked away and left him alone. She took three steps toward the door, before turning around, once again. "You know, what? The least you could do is say 'thank you for the apology'!" She snapped. "It takes a lot, and I mean _a lot_ for me to apologize to absolutely _anyone_! So, you should at least feel _special_."

With that, Liesel turned on her heel to join George on the journey back to the Gryffindor common room. But little did she notice the full-blown grin that had appeared on Fred's face that appeared after her back was turned.

* * *

After finishing their tenth with Professor Snape, George began explaining Quidditch to Liesel. While the two were having this conversation, Fred rushed from the dungeons, leaving them alone, as usual.

"Is he still mad about me breaking his nose?" Liesel asked curiously.

"Nah," George replied with a grin. "But, he's still being made fun of for getting his nose broken by a first year girl."

"If he's not upset at me anymore, then why is he still giving me such a hard time?"

"-You know, you've gotten really good at potions," he said quickly.

"It's actually not that hard," Liesel replied. "It's a lot like cooking."

"Cooking? You can cook?"

"Yes, my mum taught me how," she murmured. "It's quite fun, which is part of the reason why I like potions so much."

George snorted, "I don't see how anybody could possibly enjoy potions with Snape."

"I don't mind him," she said thoughtfully.

"Well, well, well," the two Gryffindors heard from behind us.

"If it isn't a Weasley and Little Lucy Greenwood."

"It's Liesel, actually," she replied.

She and George both turned around and saw no one other than Draco Malfoy-the boy who tried bullying her on the train-strutting towards them. He had his two followers with him, Crabbe and Goyle. "Oh, it's you," she said. "What are you doing here?"

"Going for a stroll," he replied. "What are you two doing out at this time?" He asked, folding his arms.

"We had detention," Liesel said in a slightly cheerful voice.

Draco snorted, "What's so great about that?"

"Because Professor Snape is my favorite teacher," Liesel said. "And I really like making potions." Draco sneered at this. "Why would Snape be _your_ favorite teacher?"

"Because he doesn't have favorites," I said with a grin.

"Could've fooled me," George mumbled under his breath.

"You're so _weird_," Malfoy sneered.

"Not all of us are lucky enough to be you, Draco," Liesel drawled.

"Of course not," he said smugly, obviously not reading her sarcasm.

"We'll be off now," Liesel muttered as she grabbed George's arm and pulled him down the corridor toward the common room. "That boy obviously isn't too bright," she muttered to George.

"Who was that kid?" George asked.

"No one important," Liesel replied.


	4. Chapter 4

"I couldn't help but to overhear your dispute with Draco earlier," Liesel said after dragging Harry behind an empty tapestry after dinner.

"Yeah, we're going to have a Wizard's Duel."

"Harry - I can't believe I'm saying this-but listen to Hermione."

Harry wrinkled his nose. "Thanks for trying to help us, but Ron and I are going to the trophy room tonight." He turned to leave the tapestry, but Liesel placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Do you _really_think Malfoy is stupid enough to have a wizard's duel in a dusty trophy room in the middle of the night, Harry?" Liesel asked.

"Well-"

"Yes or no."

"Well, not exactly-"

"Which is why you should listen to Hermione."

"But-"

"Harry," Liesel said sternly. "Do what Hermione says. She cares about you and Ron, otherwise she wouldn't have tried to stop you two from going in the first place. It's a_ trick_."

"No," said Harry. "All Hermione cares about is the fact that Ron and I could cause points to be taken away from Gryffindor." He placed a hand on her shoulder. "But, you're a real friend, Liesel. _You_actually care about Ron and I."

"Of course I do," she said with a quick nod. "So does this mean you won't go?"

"Of course not," he said. "Ron and I are still going."

"Well, I tried," Liesel shrugged.

Harry turned to leave the tapestry, but stopped himself. "Do you want to come?" he blurted.

"Me?" Liesel asked.

Harry had rethink the offer before nodding again. "Yeah. I don't see why not."

"I think I'll pass on this one," she said. "But, invite me to one of your outings next time," she added. "I'll surely say yes."

"Alright, see you," he said before exiting the tapestry.

"Hey, Harry," the Weasley twins said. Liesel could tell their voices apart from anyone else's.

"Hi, Fred, George," she heard Harry say.

"What's up?" one twin asked.

"What were you doing behind there, by the way?" asked the other.

"Just talking to someone."

"Who?" both twins asked.

"Just me," Liesel muttered as she stepped out from behind the tapestry.

"Oh, Sleepyhead, it's you," said George with a hint of shock in his voice. "We were actually just going to go looking for you."

"Why would I be looking for her?" Fred asked.

"I was talking about Harry," George muttered under his breath.

"Well, I've got to go, anyways," Harry murmured. "I've got to find Ron. See you," he said before walking off.

"Yeah, bye," Fred said as Harry walked off.

"Bye Harry," Liesel said softly.

George gave Fred an irritable look. "Well, what was _that_all about?" He snapped. "Just twenty minutes ago, we were talking to him about Quidditch!"

"What are you talking about?" Fred asked.

"Nevermind," George sighed.

* * *

"I_ told_ her to go back upstairs," Liesel said as she stood up from the couch, joining Harry and Ron to glare at Hermione. "But, she wouldn't listen to me, of course." She sighed as she folded her arms. "She really _did_almost tell Percy-good thing I talked her out of that."

"Let's go," Harry said, sending an unfriendly scowl in Hermione's direction. He turned to Liesel, "Are you coming?"

"No," she shrugged. "I'm really tired."

"Alright, we'll see you," said Ron.

The two boys headed for the portrait hole. Hermione stood up and turned to look at Liesel. "I_ can't_ believe you're not even going to_ try_and stop them!"

"It's not my business, Hermione," Liesel said. "It's not yours, either."

"Well,someone needs to stop them," she said as she marched toward the portrait hole and began scolding Harry and Ron again.

"I'll be in here, if you guys need me!" Liesel called as she closed the portrait hole. She made her way back to her cozy spot on the couch before she heard a light knock on the portrait. She stood up, not believing that Harry, Ron, and Hermione would be back so soon.

She opened the door to see the one and only Neville Longbottom. "Neville!" she squeaked.

"Hi," he mumbled as he made his way into the common room.

"How's your arm?" she asked.

"It's much better now, thanks," he said. "Thank you for accompanying me to the Hospital Wing, by the way."

Liesel quickly recalled how he'd hurt himself on the broomsticks that they were using earlier that day. "It's not a problem, really," Liesel assured him, "if you ever need anything, I'm your girl."

"Thanks," he said with a nervous chuckle. "Well, goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight, Neville."

About ten minutes later, Liesel was fast asleep. Her sleep was so deep that she didn't hear someone come down from the boys' dormitories and seat himself in an armchair closest to the couch.

About a half hour later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione bustled into the common room. Liesel was awakened by their shrill voices and sat up and yawned loudly as Hermione rushed up to her dormitory.

"You two are acting like you've seen a ghost," she yawned.

"What were the three of you doing out so late?"

Harry, Ron, and Liesel turned their heads to see one of the Fred seated in an armchair.

"Fred?" Harry asked.

"What are you doing down here? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"Shouldn't _you_be asleep, Ickle Ronnikins?" Fred teased. "Don't want mum finding out that you've been wandering the castle after hours, now, do we?"

"When'd you get down here?" Liesel demanded.

"I've been down here for practically a half-hour," Fred replied coolly.

"Well, have fun sitting there," Liesel retorted. "I'll see you two in the morning," she said to Harry and Ron. "I'm going back to bed," she muttered, rolling over and going back to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Liesel made her way down to breakfast and got there only a few minutes after Harry and Ron. She saw their smug expressions and looked over at Malfoy, who looked utterly confused. "You three are lucky, you know," Liesel yawned. "But, I do want to hear about last night."

"You should have come-it was _brilliant_!" Harry said excitedly.

"It would have been better if Hermione wouldn't have come along, though," Ron added. Harry nodded in agreement.

"Do tell me what you saw," she asked eagerly.

"Well, it turns out you were right," Harry mumbled, "Malfoy ended up not showing up to the Trophy Room and had tipped off Filch."

"I figured that much," Liesel said, "but go on."

"So, we ran to the nearest corridor we could find," Ron added.

"But, then again, good thing we did have Hermione there," Harry pondered, "because she used a spell to unlock the door, and we were safe from Filch."

"Okay," Liesel said.

"And when we turned around, we saw a giant three-headed dog," Ron said. "It was massive and scary, but a bit exciting."

"Wow," Liesel breathed.

"Hermione was looking at its feet, for some reason, and noticed that the dog was standing over a trap door," Ron drawled.

"What?" Liesel asked.

"We think dog is guarding something," Harry said. "But, I think there's more to it," he said in a hushed voice.

"Really?" Liesel asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "When Hagrid took me to Gringotts bank-the one that was robbed only a few weeks ago-he emptied out a vault-vault seven hundred and thirteen, to be exact-that had a crummy little package in it. Apparently, someone or something had broken into that same exact vault on that very same day."

"So, what makes you think this crummy little package is what's being guarded by the dog?"

"Well, when we were at Gringotts, there was something he said. It was something along the lines of Gringotts being the safest place in the world that you'd want to hide with the exception for Hogwarts."

Liesel's eyes widened. "Holy cow."

"I know," Harry breathed.

"Er, what?" Ron asked. "How on _earth_ could cows be_ holy_?"

"It's a muggle saying," Liesel explained. "But, if Hagrid said that, then I believe him."

Soon, the owls arrived and began dropping letters and packages for the students. There was one rather large parcel, however, that stood out from the bunch, seeing as it took six large owls to carry it.

The parcel fell in front of Harry. He was awfully shocked, along with Ron and Liesel, who each exchanged glances with each other. "That looks like-"

"A broomstick," Harry said in awe. A letter dropped in front of Harry and he ripped it open. Liesel watched as his eyes scanned over the lines. "I can't open it here," he muttered as he handed the letter to Ron, who also read the note, and handed it to Liesel.

"Wow." Liesel and Ron said in unison.

"You are really lucky, Harry," Liesel said.

"I want to open it."

"Let's go, then!" Ron said cheerily, hopping up from the table.

The two began to head for the Entrance Hall before Harry paused. "Aren't you coming?"

"Yeah, come on," said Ron impatiently.

"I've got finish the rest of my homework," Liesel called. "I'll catch up with you later."

"All right," Harry said as the two continued to walk off.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," George Wesley said as he ruffled Liesel's hair and seated himself beside her.

"Morning, George."

"No, actually, I'm Fred."

Liesel's head snapped up to observe the twin. "But Fred-"

"Got his bandages taken off," said the other twin, seating himself across from Liesel.

"We're identical," the two said.

"But then again-"

"_I_ actually could be George and _he_-"

"-could actually be Fred."

"Yes, I know," Liesel muttered, peering at the two. She stared at their faces for quite some time before a clever grin appeared on her face. "Nice try," she said, turning to face the twin that sat across from her. "You may have gotten the bandage taken off of your nose, but I know that you're Fred."

Liesel was actually quite surprised at how nice Fred was being to her all of a sudden. She had become accustomed to the glares that he would send her from across the room or even passing through the corridor. But, then again, she figured that he couldn't hold grudges forever. Besides, the detentions were over, and he had finally gotten that silly bandage taken off of his nose.

The grins faded from both their faces, though their eyes both held a glint of amusement. "But, how do you know?" George asked.

"I'll never tell," she said with a triumphant grin as she stood up from the table. "So does this mean you don't hate me anymore?" Liesel asked curiously, turning to look at Fred.

"Never did, cutie," he muttered as he filled his plate.

Liesel felt a blush fill her cheeks as she sent him a questioning look. But, a thought suddenly struck her. "Oh, and you'll never believe what Harry received in the post this morning," she said in a hushed voice.

The grins reappeared on the twins' faces. "What?"

"A Nimbus Two-Thousand."

The two somehow managed to smile even wider than they had before. "We're definitely going to win the Quidditch Cup this year," said George, resting his elbow on the table and placing his chin in the palm of his hand. He turned to look at Liesel. "You gonna cheer us on from the stands?"

"We'll, see," she replied before heading toward the Entrance Hall.

* * *

A few weeks had gone by since Harry, Ron, and Hermione had discovered the three-headed dog. Hermione had not only been ignoring Harry and Ron since that night, but was ignoring Liesel, as well for not helping her in her attempt to stop the two boys.

After Harry had received his broom, the news had spread like wildfire that he was the new Gryffindor Seeker. He was training three times a week and ever so often, Liesel would watch them practice from the stands with Ron. After their practice was over, Liesel would meet Fred and George on the pitch and they'd sneak through secret passages to get back to the common room. Harry and Ron had become determined to beat Liesel, Fred, and George back to the common room, but never succeeded.

But, it was obvious the Liesel was getting closer to Fred and George and considered them to be her closest friends at Hogwarts. Although she was quite close to Harry and Ron, it wasn't quite the same as her friendship with the twins.

It was finally Halloween night and the Hogwarts students had been enjoying the meal they'd been anticipating all day. But, Liesel was having a hard time enjoying all of the delicious food that surrounded her. She simply kept staring at her plate and poking food around with her fork.

"You alright, there?" George asked, waving a hand in front of Liesel's face.

"Oh-er, I'm fine," she muttered.

"You've been staring at your plate for the last ten minutes. Come on-it's the Halloween Feast! You should be stuffing your face," said Fred.

"I know, I know," Liesel muttered. "I'm just worried about Hermione is all."

"Hermione?" George asked.

"The bushy-haired know-it-all in your year that you, Harry, and Ron don't like?" Fred asked.

"That's the one," Liesel muttered. "She's been crying all afternoon in the bathroom. She's missing the feast. I've gone there at least five times to convince her to come out, but she won't listen."

"Well maybe you ought to try one more time," George suggested.

"I think I will," Liesel said as she stood up from the table and made her way into the Entrance Hall.

She rushed through the corridors, making multiple lefts and rights before finally making it to the girls' toilets. "Hermione!" She called.

"Go away!"

Liesel checked for feet beneath the stalls and found Hermione's tiny feet in the third stall from the right. "Hermione, come out of there," she said as she knocked on the door.

"Why should I?"

"Because you're missing the feast," Liesel said. "It's amazing-and quite fun."

"So what?" Hermione snapped.

"Why are you in there, anyways?" Liesel asked. "Did something happen to make you upset like this?"

Hermione sniffled. "Yeah."

"What happened?"

"Harry and Ron are what happened," she said with anger boiling in her voice. "All I've ever done was try to help them."

"Hermione, you can't boss people around and expect them to want to be your friends."

"I was only trying to_ help_them, Liesel," she scoffed. "What's so bad about that?"

Liesel sighed. "Hermione, please come out."

"_No_."

"Ah, there she is!"

Liesel turned around to see the Weasley twins making their way into the bathroom. "Fred? George? What are you doing in here? This is a _girls'_bathroom!" she hissed.

"Well, we've sort of got an emergency, you see," Fred said.

"There's a troll in the castle."

"A _wha_t?" Liesel shrieked.

"Yeah Professor Quirrell came in and announced it to the Great Hall-"

"-before fainting like a little girl," George said with a chuckle.

"It was quite comical," both twins said.

"Anyways, we came to find you, because we knew you'd be in here," Fred continued. "They're taking all of the students back to their common rooms as a safety precaution."

"Wow," Liesel said, now becoming worried. "Hermione, come _on_!" She exclaimed as she attempted to pull the handle to the stall.

"_No_! Can't you tell it's one of their stupid pranks?"

"Suit yourself, Granger," both twins said before locking their arms with Liesel's and dragging her out of the bathroom against her will.

"What are you doing?" She shrieked, trying to break free. "What about Hermione?"

"We're escorting you, of course," said Fred.

"What does it look like we're going?" asked George.

"Holding me against my will," Liesel grumbled.

"We're saving your life, woman."

"Yeah, you should be thankful. You owe us your life."

"My _heros_," she said dryly.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Another chapter! **

**So, I've decided that I'm going to update this story every Monday and Friday. So that's two updates each week! **

**That also works out well, because I am currently on chapter 12.**

**But, for now, let me what you think in that little review box down there. It only takes a second or two. **


	5. Chapter 5

After Fred and George dragged Liesel out of the girls' bathroom on Halloween night, it turned out the troll had turned up only a few moments later. Hermione would have been dead, had it not been for Harry and Ron, who heard from Parvati that she'd locked herself in that bathroom. Hermione had saved Harry and Ron by lying to Professor McGonagall, which Liesel thought was quite brave of her.

The next morning Harry and Ron described their adventures with Hermione to Liesel and she was quite impressed. Hermione apologized to Liesel, Harry, Ron, Fred and George and all was forgiven.

Hermione found out that she and Liesel had more in common than she thought. Liesel was just as intelligent as Hermione, and Hermione loved the fact that she had someone who knew just as much as she did to converse with, even if Liesel wasn't one to read books.

Liesel was seated beside Hermione as the two wrote essays for potions class. "Liz!" Fred and George called from the opposite side of the common room. It was a new nickname that they had given her, seeing as they felt it was much cooler than 'Liesel'.

"What?" She murmured, looking up from her work. They had wide smiles on her face as they beckoned her over. "I'll be right back," she said to Hermione.

"Don't get too caught up with them," Hermione warned. "We've really got to get these done before tonight in order to get them turned in early."

Liesel stood up from the table and walked over to Fred and George, who were surrounded by the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, including Harry, whose nose was buried in Quidditch Through the Ages.

"Ladies and Gents-this little cutie here is Liz," Fred said, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"Liz," George said, "these are the Ladies and Gents of our lovely Quidditch team."

"But, you already know Harry, though."

"This is Oliver Wood, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, and Alicia Spinnet," Fred said. "Oliver, have we got an offer for you!"

Oliver, the Captain, seemed a bit reluctant, but let them continue. "Er, okay."

"Believe it or not-Liz's birthday is on the day of the Quidditch match," George said. "So, we were thinking-"

"-that when we win-"

"-that not only could we have a victory party-"

"-but also a birthday party, of some sorts."

"Think of it this way," Fred said, "even if we lose-we've still got something to look forward to celebrating!"

"Sounds fair to me," Oliver said thoughtfully. "What do you say?" He asked turning to look at Liesel.

"Sure, why not?" Liesel said with a shrug of her shoulders. "I'm sure it'll only be a few people. It sounds like a bit of fun."

"Alright!" The Weasley twins said as they high fived each other.

* * *

"Hey," Liesel said as she joined Harry, Ron, and Hermione by the window. "What're you up to?"

"Hermione's checking our Charms homework," Ron said.

"Mind if I help?" Liesel asked.

"Help yourself," Hermione said, handing her Harry's essay.

Liesel grabbed on of Hermione's quills and began to skim through his essay. She glanced up at Harry and noticed that he looked a bit glum. "Are you alright, Harry?"

"I'm fine," he mumbled, staring at the floor.

"He's a bit nervous about tomorrow, is all," Hermione said. "That, and Professor Snape took the copy of Quidditch through the ages that he was reading."

"What?" Liesel asked. "But, why?"

"Because he hates Harry's guts," said Ron.

"He said that we weren't allowed to have school books outside of the castle," said Harry.

"But you should've seen him, Liz-Snape, I mean- he was walking with a really bad limp," Ron said.

"Really?" Liesel asked as she crossed out a few words in Harry's essay.

"It looked quite painful, if you ask me," Hermione added.

"Well, maybe you can just ask if you can have it back," Liesel suggested.

"That's actually what I was thinking about doing," Harry said. "But, what if he says no?"

"It's worth a try."

About twenty minutes later, Harry arrived back in the common room empty-handed. But, he had a rather interesting theory about Halloween night. He said that it looked as though something had bitten the Professor's leg.

"The three-headed dog," Liesel said.

"Exactly!" Harry said "What if the troll was just a diversion?"

"To get past the trap door?" Ron asked.

"But, he's a Professor," Liesel said. "I bet he's helping protect whatever is hidden beneath that door."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Hermione said. "I know that you two aren't exactly fond of him, but that doesn't mean he's evil."

"Well, I think Harry's right," Ron said.

"But, if he is after whatever the dog is guarding, what is it? Why is it so important?" Liesel asked.

"Who knows?"

* * *

Harry stood up from the Gryffindor table to head toward the pitch, but Liesel grabbed his hand.

"Harry, are you sure you're not hungry?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure, thanks," he said.

"Alright, break a leg, then."

Ron gaped at her. "What kind of sick, twisted saying is that?" He asked.

"A muggle one," she replied before taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

Soon, Ron, Hermione, and Liesel headed toward the pitch.

"They can't_ honestly _think that Potter is going to catch the snitch," a voice behind the three drawled. "Even with that pathetic excuse of a broom, he'll still get clobbered. Apparently, Gryffindor is planning some stupid victory party. It will be quite pointless-especially when they lose."

Ron, Hermione, and Liesel's heads whipped around.

"Malfoy," Ron growled.

"Oh,_ really_?" Liesel retorted. "Is that what you think?"

Malfoy sneered at the three Gryffindors, before turning to look at Crabbe and Goyle with a smirk. "Yeah, it's exactly what I think, Greenwood. There's a reason why first years aren't allowed on Quidditch teams."

"Well, obviously, Harry's an exception," Hermione replied. "And the party isn't just going to be a victory party-it's a birthday party, as well."

"Yeah, today is my birthday," Liesel said. "I would invite you, but-I'm not going to," she taunted.

Malfoy snorted. "Like I'd be caught anywhere near the Gryffindor common room," he said. "I'd bet anyone ten galleons that not only will Potter lose the snitch, but he'll leave the match with an injury and that entire party will be a waste," he said. " Any takers? What about you, Weasley? Are you up for it?" He teased.

Ron's ears turned pink as he balled his hands to fists. "Well for your information, Malfoy-"

"-Actually, _I'm_ up for it," Liesel said, standing in front of Ron with her hands on her hips. "I bet you_ twenty _galleons that Harry catches the snitch, and leaves the match without a single scratch."

Malfoy was caught by surprise, but quickly recovered. "Deal?" he asked, holding out his hand.

"Liesel!" Hermione shrieked.

"What?" she asked innocently, turning to look at her friends. She turned back to Malfoy and shook his hand. "It's a deal."

After walking away from Malfoy, feeling quite proud of herself, Liesel was stopped by Hermione. "_Twenty _galleons?" she shrieked.

"_Twenty galleons_!" Ron repeated.

"Yeah," Liesel said. "Five galleons for me, the two of you, and Harry each."

"But, what if Harry doesn't catch the snitch!" Hermione shrieked.

"I've got galleons in my trunk back at the castle," Liesel said. "It's no big deal, Hermione. Harry is good. We're going to win."

"Well, I sure hope so," Ron mumbled

* * *

As Ron, Hermione, and Liesel were watching the the match, Hagrid joined them.

"D'you mind if I borrow your binoculars for a second, Hagrid?" Liesel asked.

"O' course not," he said, handing them over to her.

She looked through the binoculars and saw that Harry had nearly been hit by a bludger, but Fred had hit it just in time.

Just then-Lee Jordan had caught sight of the snitch. Liesel watched Harry through the binoculars, and saw that he had spotted the snitch, as well, and dived.

"Harry's seen the snitch!" Liesel said excitedly. "He's going to catch it!" But, Harry had been blocked by the Slytherin captain, Marcus Flint, causing Harry's broom to go out of control. "No!" Liesel groaned. "He almost had it!"

"Foul!" Ron shouted angrily. Ron noticed Dean shouting muggle sport terms and told him that it wasn't soccer.

"Yeah, Dean," Liesel said. "I understand what you mean, but this is a completely different sport."

Hermione was now watching Harry through Hagrid's binoculars, though Hagrid was the first to notice that something was wrong.

"Oh, no," Liesel muttered. "Oh, no, no, _no_." Hermione used Hagrid's binoculars to look through the crowd, instead of at Harry.

After that, she handed the binoculars to Liesel. "Take these."

"Where are you going?" Liesel and Ron called.

"It's Snape! Look at him!" She said as she pointed toward the binoculars. "I'll be back!"

Liesel scanned through the crowds, just as Hermione had done and spotted Snape, who seemed to be muttering something under his breath. "Good Godric, she's right."

"Hand them here, Liz," Ron said. Liesel handed him the binoculars and he saw Snape as well. "That slimy git," Ron growled. He then looked back up at Harry with Hagrid's binoculars. "This is going to be a disaster," he said, burying his face in his hands.

"I hope Fred and George will be able to to catch him," she muttered as she watched them circling beneath Harry. "Hurry up, Hermione, whatever you're doing."

Liesel, Ron, Neville, Hagrid, along with everyone else in the stands watched in horror as Harry hung onto his broomstick for dear life. "I can't watch!" Neville said as he covered his eyes.

"Come on, Hermione," Liesel muttered as she continued to watch Fred and George circle beneath Harry. "_Come on_."

But, finally, Harry was able to get a better hold on his broom and climbed back on it. "Yes!" Liesel shrieked. "We can win this-even if Marcus Flint did score about eighty billion times while no one was looking,"she murmured. She turned to look at Neville. "It's alright, Neville," she said. "Harry's back on his bro-Oh, er, never mind," she muttered as she watched Harry dash toward the ground and landed at the bottom of the pitch.

"It...it looks like he's choking," Ron said unsurely.

"Look!" Hermione said as she rejoined the group. They peered down at Harry to see that he'd coughed something small, gold, and rather shiny into his hands.

"He's got the snitch!" Lisel shrieked excitedly. "We won! We won! We won!"

Liesel and Hermione jumped around in a dance, "Come on, let's head down," Hermione said.

The three made it to the pitch where the team had gathered and were holding Harry up on their shoulders. They had set Harry down, and Liesel threw her arms around the first twin she could find.

"Congratulations!" She said, looking up to see that the twin she'd hugged was Fred.

Fred picked her up and twirled her around. "Happy Birthday, Liz!" He said cheerily. "I'm glad you were cheering us on."

"Why wouldn't I cheer you guys on?" Liesel asked. "Your team really is good on the pitch."

"There she is!" George said from behind her as he pulled her into a tight bear hug. "That was some game, eh?" He asked.

"It was!" Liesel said. "I really do love Quidditch!"

"You should learn how to play-maybe a spot will open next year," Fred said. "Come on, we've got a party to finish preparing," he said as he threw his arm over Liesel's shoulder.

"Oh, wait-that reminds me."

"What?"

"Malfoy owes me a bit of money," she said.

* * *

"Come on, Malfoy!" she said. "We made a _deal_." She had cornered him in a corridor with the help of Fay.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had gone to Hagrid's hut to have tea. Liesel had been invited, but she reminded Hermione and Ron about her deal with Malfoy and they both urged her to go on without them.

"I don't owe you anything, Greenwood," Malfoy spat. "Potter didn't catch the snitch-"

"You don't have to repeat what Flint said," Fay drawled. "We heard him."

"Well, then you know why you're not getting the money," he snapped.

Liesel gave the Slytherin a sweet smile. "Malfoy, give me my money or I'll do to you what I did to Fred on the first day."

"Ouch," Fay muttered, remembering the scene that she'd seen in the common room on their first night at Hogwarts.

"Alright,_ fine_," Malfoy said, reaching into his pocket "I've got ten right here." He said, placing them in Liesel's hands.

"And to think I was going to let you come to the party," Liesel shrieked. "Get out of here!" She hissed, jumping at him. He shrieked and began to hobble down the hallway. "And you better have the rest of my money by tomorrow morning!" she shouted.

"That was brilliant," Fay said. "I've never seen Malfoy so afraid of someone." she mused.

"Why, thank you."

* * *

By the time Liesel and Fay had made it back to the common room, students of different years, the prefects, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team members were helping decorate.

"Happy birthday, Liesel!"

"I haven't seen a Quidditch match that good in years!"

"I wonder who's been invited. Probably none of the Slytherins."

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had finally arrived back to the common room only a few minutes after Liesel had.

"Liz, we've got so much to tell you!" said Ron as he seated himself beside her.

"It's really important," Harry said from behind her.

She finished blowing up a balloon and tied it up. "Really? About what?"

"About the dog and the trap door," Hermione said. "That dog-it belongs to Hagrid."

"You're joking!" Liesel shrieked.

"Yeah, and its name is Fluffy-_Fluffy_-of all names!" said Ron.

"But, we got a bit more information out of Hagrid than just the name of the dog," said Harry.

"Oh, yes-someone named Nicholas Flamel," Hermione said. "-Have you heard of him?"

"I'm not sure that I have-Maybe. You'd have to read me something in order for me to remember whether I've heard of him or not," Liesel said. "But, Fay helped me corner Malfoy in the corridor, on the bright side."

"I can't believe I missed it-how was it?" Ron asked.

"Well, he only had ten galleons on him at the time," Liesel said. "But, I told him that he'd better have the rest by tomorrow morning. That git."

"Did he say anything else to you?" Hermione asked.

"Nothing, really," she said. "I was going to invite him, you know? Just to be nice. But I changed my mind."

Ron snorted. "There's no use in being nice to scum like Malfoy."

"None at all," Harry agreed. "So, what can we do to help around here?" He asked, glancing around the common room, watching everyone do a job.

"You guys can help me blow up these balloons," she said. "My cheeks are starting to hurt a bit."

"No problem," Harry said as he grabbed a handful. "Where are Fred and George?" he asked, looking around.

"They went down to the kitchens to get the food," Liesel said. "They'll be back soon."

"Well, lets get a start on these balloons, why don't we?" Ron suggested.

* * *

Liesel had never seen the common room so lively. It was bustling with students. There was much so food, music, and dancing, she just couldn't get enough of it all.

Every three minutes or so, Fred and George would open the portrait hole to let students in and greeting them by saying, 'Welcome!' in unison each and every time.

Hermione was enjoying herself as she and Fay socialized with a few Ravenclaws. Ron, of course, was permanently parked beside the snack table, stuffing his face with sweets that the House Elves had been generous enough to prepare. Harry was talking animatedly about his experience on his jinxed broom stick to just about everyone and anyone who would listen with Fred and George adding on a few details here and there.

"Three cheers it for Harry!" Fred and George called, lifting Harry up on their shoulders.

"Here, here!"

That was, by far, the best night Liesel had ever had at Hogwarts. People that whose name she didn't even remember had come up to her and wished her a happy birthday. She listened to stories of Fred and George's pranks and cackled with laughter as Percy tried to tame the party ("Quiet down, all of you! You ought to listen to _me_-I'm am a prefect, after all!"), though everyone simply ignored him.

The finale of the party was a giant cake that the House Elves had prepared for both the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Liesel. She, of course, had the honors of blowing out the candles.

* * *

"Alright, alright!" Fred and George called. "If you're not in Gryffindor-get out!"

"Yeah," Oliver said. "We let you get your two hours of sleep-now go. Go on," he said, gesturing towards the door. The exhausted students of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff dragged their feet out of the common room, yawning loudly.

"Yeah and make sure you all shower and whatnot." George said.

"Because you're not gonna do it here." Fred added.

"See you guys," a few Hufflepuffs yawned.

"Happy birthday, Liesel," Cedric Diggory said.

"Congrats, Harry."

Eventually, there were no other students in the common room besides the ones that belonged in Gryffindor.

"What a night," Liesel breathed, finally resting on the couch beside Fred.

"Merlin, I can't remember the last time we had a party like..._that_," George sighed. "Beating Slytherin is great."

"So...much...food," Ron groaned. He was sprawled across the floor, laying on his back and holding his stomach.

"I told you that you shouldn't have eaten all of those sweets," Hermione scolded as she seated herself on the floor beside Harry. "Honestly, Ronald."

"What a day," Harry muttered.

"Can we do this every time we have a match?" Oliver asked. "I mean, plan parties as big as that one."

"How much time did we spend planning that party?" Angelina asked. She was seated in an armchair upside down, obviously exhausted, but too excited to sleep, just as everyone else was.

"Two? Three weeks?" Fred sighed.

"Happy birthday, Liz," both twins said.

"And may you have many more," Harry added.

"Many, many, _many_more," said Oliver.

"I hope you lot realize that my birthday's officially been over for about four and a half hours," she said, looking at George's wrist watch.

* * *

By the time the sun had risen, everyone that still resided in the common room had just fallen asleep. Liesel, Fred, and George ended up sharing the couch. Fred and George had fallen asleep sitting up, while Liesel rested her head in Fred's lap and her feet in George's.

Ron was still sprawled across the floor on his back, but was equipped with a pillow and a blanket and he was snoring rather loudly with his mouth wide open with a bit of drool seeping from the corners of his mouth. Hermione was curled up into a ball beneath a warm blanket. The only way you'd be able to tell it was her was because her hair was even bushier than usual.

Harry-still in his Quidditch uniform- was curled up in an armchair closest to the fire. There were at least twenty five other people asleep all over the common room.

It wasn't until around twelve in the afternoon that the Gryffindors began showing up around the castle. All anyone seemed to be able to talk about was the amazing party that the Gryffindor house had thrown.

By the time the Harry, Ron, Hermione, Liesel, Fred, and George walked down to the Great Hall for lunch, it was apparent that the Gryffindors had thrown the party of the year.

"Happy belated birthday, Liesel!"

"Oh, Merlin, Liesel, how could I forget your birthday? No wonder I wasn't invited!"

"Do you even know half of these people?" George muttered in Liesel's ear.

"Not a single one," she replied. "How did you go about inviting people, anyways?"

"Well, it was a given that everyone in Gryffindor was invited," Fred said.

"It was also a given that anybody in everybody in Slytherin wasn't invited," George pondered. "From there, we just invited people from other houses that we liked," he shrugged.

"Eventually, we began inviting anybody we saw," Fred said.

"That was, by far, the best birthday I've ever had," Liesel breathed. "I'm_ still _tired."

"Just wait 'till next year," Fred said with a sly grin. "Just you wait."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Chapter 5! **

**I'd would really like to know what you all think about this! What do you think about all the characters? **

**And most importantly, what do you think of Liesel?**

**Let me know in a review!**

**Next update will be on Monday! **


	6. Chapter 6

Liesel sat by the frozen Black lake. She was reading a book, as Hermione made her promise she would do. She'd decided to stay back for Holiday, because Fred and George had stayed back, along with Harry and Ron. She had sent an owl to her parents, letting them know that she would be staying back and asked them both if they knew anything about Nicholas Flamel. But, of course, the answer was no.

She blew a few strands of her hair from her eyes as her eyes scanned over the lines. But, before she could turn the page a pair of hands that were as cold as icicles had covered her eyes.

"Guess who!"

"Either Fred or George," she said.

"Come on-be specific, Liz."

"You can do better than that," the other twin called from a little further away. "Honestly, _my _voice sounds much manlier."

"Okay, this is George," Liesel said, removing his hands from her eyes.

"Aw," they said, "how'd you know?"

"Just the way you were talking," Liesel shrugged. "You tend to be full of yourself at times, Fred-no offense."

Fred scoffed. "Full of myself, you say?" he asked, seating himself beside Liesel.

"Yes, full of yourself," she said as she turned a page. "But, you two should feel ashamed, messing with poor Professor Quirrell like that."

"Oh, come on, Liz," George said, "It was only a bit of fun. What're a few snowballs going to do?"

"You probably scared the man half to death," she said as she closed her book. She looked at the twins' hands. "You two should really wear gloves, you know? Your fingers are as cold as icicles."

The two observed their hands, front and back, before shrugging.

"Oh! I know!" she said suddenly. "I'll knit you some!"

"You knit?" they asked simultaneously.

"Of course," she said. "Where do you think I got my hat?"

"'Dunno," Fred shrugged, observing the lavender hat on her head. "But that hat is quite nice."

"Thanks," she said.

"Our mum knits, as well," George said. "Every year we get sweaters that have the first letters of our names on them."

"Really?"

"Yup, all of us," Fred said.

"That's really nice."

"Well, hopefully, you'll be coming over to the Burrow during summer break and you'll be able to meet her," George said.

"Yeah, and you can meet our little sister, Ginny," Fred added.

"And Harry, too."

"Yes, Harry can come."

"And Hermione."

"What's the Burrow?" Liesel asked.

"Oh, it's what we call our house."

"Mum's gonna love you," George said.

"Let's head back inside," Liesel said as she got to her feet. "I think Harry and Ron are still in the common room."

"I thought we were going to have a snowball fight," Fred said.

"Not today, Freddy," Liesel said. "I want to go back to the common room. It's cold out here."

"But there's no one in the common room," George complained, tugging on Liesel's cloak.

"You don't have to follow me, you know?" Liesel said.

"But, everything's more fun with you," Fred said in a childish tone, also tugging on her cloak.

"Oh, you're acting like five year olds," she said, "stop whining."

"But _Liz_," Fred said, grabbing onto her leg. "Stay with _us_."

"Fred, let _go _of my leg!"

"Not until you promise to stay with us!" George said, grabbing onto her other leg.

"Why?" she asked, obviously exhausted.

"You're our best mate, of course!" George said.

"I-I am?" Liesel asked.

"Of course you are!" Fred said.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"I guess I never really thought about it that way."

"Well, now you do," they said.

"So please," George said, pulling Leisel down. "Stay with us."

"Fine."

"So, what'd you get us?" They asked her.

Liesel scoffed. "What makes you think I'm telling you _that_?"

"Because we're your favorite, of course," said Fred.

"How about you wait until tomorrow morning?"

"But, _Liz_!"

"Well, what about when I ask you two what _you've_ gotten _me_?" she asked.

"What?"

"Are you _mad, _woman?"

"Why would we ruin a surprise like _that_?"

"See?" Liesel said with a chuckle. "Why should I tell you what I've gotten you, when you won't tell me? What's the logic in that?"

"There isn't any-"

"-which is exactly the point."

"Okay, boys."

"We're gonna join you in the common room tonight, if you don't mind," George said.

"Yeah, no one wants to sleep alone on Christmas Eve," Fred added.

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

After spending an hour longer in the snow than she had planed, Fred and George finally agreed to go up to the common room.

After the three entered the portrait hole, they began removing their layers of clothing and joined Harry and Ron and watched as they endured in a short-lived game of chess.

"Merlin, no one can beat Ron at chess," Fred mumbled.

"I'll give it a try," Liesel said. "It can't be that hard to beat him.

"Bet you five sickles you Liesel wins," Fred said to George.

"You're on."

Liesel and Harry switched spots so that she now sat across from Ron and Harry now sat beside him. "Alright, let's give it a go."

"Oh, Liz-be warned," said Harry, "Seamus' chess pieces aren't very trusting."

Liesel nodded. "Got it. Let's begin."

"Be my guest," Ron said with a grin.

Liesel smirked as she cracked her knuckles and prepared herself for the most extreme game of wizard chess she would ever endure.

* * *

"Check and mate," Ron said, with a triumphant grin as he folded his arms.

"Ugh! You _silly_ girl!" Seamus' king piece cried. "What have you _done_! Where is _Seamus _when you need him?"

"Aw, common!" Fred exclaimed. "Liz-no offence-but you are _terrible _at chess!"

"Aw, what a shame," George said. "Pay up," he said, holding out his hand to his twin brother.

Fred reached into his pocket, grumbling under his breath. "Wait just a minute," Liesel said, stopping Fred from reaching for his money. "The game isn't over."

"What are you playing at?" Ron asked, peering at the board. "Wait a minute-"

"Bishop to A6," Liesel said triumphantly.

Ron watched as the tables turned and his jaw fell as the bishop captured Ron's queen; the only piece he had left to protect his king, seeing as his rooks were on the opposite side of the chess board. "But how did you-"

"Checkmate," she said with a grin. "You don't think that I'm _that _terrible at chess do you?" Liesel snorted.

"Ah! I knew you could do it!" Fred said, squeezing Liesel into a tight hug. "Liz, you're a bloody genius, I swear!"

"Fred, let _go_!" she murmured as she struggled to escape from his embrace.

Fred finally let go of her and turned to his brother who was sulking. "Five sickles, please," he said, holding out his hand. Fred gingerly dropped the silver coins into his brother's hand. "Thank you," he said happily.

* * *

"Morning!" The twins said from behind the couch.

Liesel screamed and rolled off of the couch, bringing the load of blankets down with her.

"What a sight," Fred said as she snapped a picture with her polaroid camera.

"You _guys_," she groaned.

"Yes?" both twins asked.

"What time is it?"

"It's about seven," George shrugged.

"Let me go back to sleep..." she mumbled. "Just for a second..." she turned onto her stomach and pulled the blanket over her head.

"Come on, Sleepyhead, you've got presents!" George said, pulling the blanket off of her head. "Sit up," he said, lifting her up and seating her on the couch.

"Perk up, why don't you?" Fred asked, attempting to lift the corners of her mouth into a smile. "There we are," he said, resting his hands in his lap. Liesel's mouth fell into a frown. "Well, then," he replied.

"Couldn't you guys wait just a little longer?" she mumbled.

"No," they said in unison.

"Fine, fine," she yawned. "Where are they?"

"Our presents are over here," George said, helping her to her feet.

"Come on, move it, woman," Fred said, as he urged her to move faster.

The three seated themselves around the piles of presents and the twins stared at her. "What?" she asked.

"You go first," they said.

"Go on," Fred said, poking her shoulder, prodding her to do so.

"Alright." she said, grabbing the first package she laid her hands on.

"No way."

"Unbelievable, that woman."

"What?" Liesel asked the twins.

"Our mum knitted you a sweater," Fred said, burying his face in his hands. Both their faces were a light shade of pink.

"Did she _really_?" Liesel asked sounding more awake as she ripped the wrapping off of the package. She held up a hand-knitted lavender sweater with a white L on the front. "I _love _it!" she shrieked.

"Really?" The twins asked.

"Of course!" she said excitedly as she quickly threw the sweater on over her head. "Hand me my camera!" she said excitedly. Fred took the camera from around his neck and handed it to Liesel. She turned the camera to face herself and took a picture as she smiled widely. "You two put your sweaters on, too," she said. The two gingerly unwrapped their blue sweaters with their yellow F and G on them and threw them over their heads. "Come on, you two," she said, pulling them close. "Smile!" The flash went off and she had another picture to add to her collection.

Liesel had received a sketchbook , some fancy colored pencils, a locket, a pair of winter boots, and a book on mathematics from both of her parents. Her mother had even brought her a bottle of perfume that smelled like vanilla. Liesel, Ron, Harry, and Hermione had decided to exchange sweets with each other. Liesel bought Ron a box of Bertie and Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Ron bought Hermione Sugar Quills, Hermione got Harry Chocolate Frogs, and Harry got Liesel Pumpkin Pasties. Liesel had bought Fred and George books about muggle pranks-something that she thought they'd both enjoy and would be able to experiment with.

She observed all of her presents and felt very happy with her pile. That was, until she noticed a letter that was hidden beneath the pile

She picked up the letter and read the nead script and she practically glared holes through the paper.

"You alright?" George asked.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Liesel said. "It's just that my..._cousin _sent me a letter. I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh, is it the one-

"-who hid your Hogwarts letters?"

"The one and only," she muttered.

"Er, let's go check on Ron and Harry," Fred said quickly.

"Good idea," George said with a nod. The two got up and went up to the first year boys' dormitory.

Liesel was left alone in the common room as she stared at the letter. Liesel ripped the envelope open and began to read the letter.

_Dear Liesel,_

_I was actually quite surprised when I found out that you stayed at Hogwarts for Holiday. Apparently you stayed behind with your 'friends'. Uncle Henry is quite proud of you, I noticed. You're all he's been talking about with the rest of the family, and they all seemed to be a bit impressed. _

_In my opinion, I don't believe a single word he says, you know? There's no way __**you **__could be friends with __**the**__ Harry Potter. He also says that you've made other friends as well-multiple friends, at that._

_Apparently, you punched some poor boy in the nose on your very first night. Honestly, Liesel, why must you attack anything and everything that has a pulse? You're such an animal. To top it all off you got detention? What a great impression to set upon your teachers and Headmaster. _

_How many friends __**do**__ you have, anyways? Not including Harry Potter, of course. _

_I thought that you'd be quite interested to know that I've got __**tons**__ of friends at Durmstrang and my teachers absolutely __**love**__ me._

_The annual Greenwood Christmas party has been quite fun. How's Hogwarts? I'd expect it to be boring with barely anybody being there. _

_Well, write back and give your proof, _  
_Tabitha _

"I hate her," Liesel growled as she glared down at the letter.

* * *

"_This _is the cousin who was hiding your Hogwarts letters?" George asked as his eyes scanned over the letter.

"Yup," Liesel murmured as she observed a wizard cracker, wondering whether or not she should eat it or not. .

She was seated at a table with Harry, Ron, Fred, George, and Percy. They were each taking turns to read the letter and get their own little taste of Tabitha Greenwood.

"What a _brat_," George spat as he finished the letter. "And you have to live with _that _every summer?"

"Mhm."

"Come on, George, you've been hogging it!" Fred said, snatching the letter from his brother. His eyes scanned over the letter and he mouthed the words to himself. Liesel watched as his eyebrows drew closer and closer together. "Your cousin is a little git and I'm going to get her."

"I won't stop you," Liesel said.

"Hand it over, we want to read it," Ron said. Fred handed Ron the letter and he and Harry read it over together. "Blimey."

"I'm not surprised-I've known her long enough," Harry muttered. "She and Dudley were made for each other."

"You know what?" Liesel said, grasping the letter from Ron's hands. "That is one true statement."

Liesel noticed that Harry's gaze was on the staff table. She turned and saw a sight that she wished she had never saw.

"Ugh," Harry said. He and Liesel locked eyes and he simply shook his head.

"I think it's about time we get out of here," she muttered in a low voice. "I think Hagrid's had too much to drink-He just kissed Professor McGonagall on the cheek and she blushed and giggled like a little school girl."

Fred and George shivered and Ron practically choked on his orange juice.

"Oh, grow up, all of you," Percy muttered.

* * *

Liesel had a splendid day with Harry and the Weasleys. The snowball fight was the best she'd ever had. To top it all off, she had _tons _of pictures for her scrapbook. Everyone had taken turns with the camera and she was glad that she was able to get so many pictures in one day.

After dinner, Liesel sat in the common room between Harry and Ron, writing her reply to Tabitha's nasty letter. Fred and George were chased around by Percy, because they stole his prefect badge, and Harry and Ron were watching with amused eyes.

"Honestly, Liz," Ron muttered. "I don't know how you live with her," he said. "I feel like writing a letter in reply, myself to that cousin of yours."

"Really?" Liesel asked.

"Yeah, me too," Harry said.

"Here's some parchment," she said. "I've got two extra quills here with me, as well," she said, handing them both a quill. Soon, they were both scribbling away their replies to Tabitha's letter.

"Here, take your badge," Fred muttered, tossing it to his older brother.

"_Finally_," Percy drawled before marching upstairs to his dormitory.

"What are you three up to?" George asked.

"Writing letters to my cousin," Liesel said. "Feel free to join."

"Oh, please," Fred said excitedly.

"Here's some parchment," Liesel said, handing them each a sheet. "You can have my quill once I'm finished," Liesel said. "I'm sure Harry and Ron will be finished soon, as well."

"This is the best Christmas I've ever had," Harry muttered quietly. Though, Liesel was sure she was the only one who heard him.

* * *

It was late and everyone had gone upstairs to sleep. This night was one of those rare nights, when Fred and George left the common room to Liesel.

She was resting on the couch, sitting close to a single illuminated lamp and the glow of the fire coming from the fireplace. She was buried deep into a novel about banshees-the one Hermione forced her to read-when she heard a strange sound coming from behind the couch.

"Hello?" she whispered. "Is anyone there?" she asked as she closed her book. She picked up her wand and held it out as she stood up from the couch. She heard another sound near the same couch. "Who's there?"

"Alright, alright, _fine_," Harry's voice grumbled. He pulled the silk sheet of invisibility from his body.

"Harry? What is that?" Liesel asked. "What on _earth_ are you doing?"

"It's a present that I got this morning," he said as he made his way closer to Liesel, holding out his cloak for her to see. "Apparently, it belonged to my father."

"What is it?" I asked.

"An invisibility cloak," he said. Liesel ran her fingers along the material and saw that it felt like silk. "It's really pretty."

"Thanks," Harry muttered. "I was just going to sneak out of the portrait hole."

"To do what?" she asked curiously.

"I was going to go into the restricted section to look up some information on Nicholas Flamel."

"Merlin-I almost forgot about him!" Liesel shrieked.

"Me too," Harry said. "I'd like it if you came with me," Harry said. Liesel smiled through the darkness and Harry seemed to sense it. "-Two is better than one, you know?" He added on quickly.

"All right, I'll come with you," Liesel agreed.

The two made their way to the library under the invisibility cloak. They crept into the restricted section. Harry held out the lamp as Liesel read the titles printed on the spines. "Harry, I don't think any of these are what we're looking for," Liesel whispered, breaking the silence. She turned to look at him. "What if Flamel isn't in here?"

"Just take out a book, Liz," Harry urged. "Any one."

"Alright, fine," she sighed. She picked up the first book she saw and pulled it from the shelf. "This book is a bit heavy," she grunted. She successfully grasped the book. But her arms turned to lead and she fumbled with the book.

"Liz-what are you-"

The book knocked the lamp out of Harry's hand and they both fell to the floor with a loud _crash_, echoing off of the walls.

"Look what I've done," Liesel muttered.

"Liz, come on," Harry said, tugging on her sleeve.

The two rushed from the Library and almost had a run-in with Filch, himself. They continued lurking through the corridors until they got a glimpse of Professor Snape and Filch togther. Harry yanked Liesel into a perpendicular corridor and the two hid just around the corner from where they were.

"That man knows his shortcuts," Liesel whispered to Harry. He nodded in agreement, watching the two suspiciously.

"Well, they can't be too far," the Professor pondered. "I guarantee that it was a student who thought they were clever enough to sneak around at night."

"He probably suspects it's you," Liesel whispered in Harry's ear as the two of them peeked around the corner.

"Well, I'll keep an eye out," Filch said.

"No, we'll search together," Snape said. Harry and Liesel heard his robes brush behind him. They held their breath when they saw him brush past them with Filch following behind him. The professor suddenly paused in his tracks.

"What is it?" Filch asked.

"Do you smell that?" the Professor asked.

"What?" Filch asked.

"It smells like..." Snape took another whiff of the air, "...vanilla."

Liesel gulped and grasped Harry's hand tightly. Her lungs were empty and her eyes widened. Her mum had gotten her a bottle of perfume that was vanilla scented.

Harry squeezed her hand to get her attention. She turned to look at him with panic-filled eyes. He mouthed the words, 'let's go,' and they carefully eased their way around the Professor Snape and Filch and slipped through an ajar door without causing it to move or make a sound.

Once they had escaped, Harry and Liesel let out deep breaths. "That was close," she said in a soft voice.

"It was," Harry agreed, looking around at the chairs and desks that were piled up in the back of the room. "Why is there a mirror in here?" He asked suddenly.

"I'm not sure," Liesel said in the same curious tone as Harry. She watched as he stood in front of the mirror and simply stared at his own reflection. Suddenly, he cupped his hands and glanced all around the room. "What is it?" Liesel asked quickly, taking a few steps closer.

"No, no-I'm fine, everything's fine..." Harry muttered as he stared at the mirror, once again.

"Harry?" Liesel whispered. She was coming a little worried, because his nose was practically glued to the glass.

Harry had a hard time removing his eyes from the glass, but finally turned to look back at Liesel. "Liz, the mirror is magic!" he said in a cheery voice. "I can-I can see my family!"

"What?" Liesel asked as she inched closer to the mirror. "I-I don't see anything."

But, suddenly, she did. Liesel saw that she was in a wizard duel with no other than her cousin Tabitha-and, _Merlin_was she winning. "That's what I want more than anything," she breathed, placing her palms to the glass.

"What? What do you see?" Harry asked.

"I'm battling my cousin-Tabitha-in a wizard duel," she said. "I'm beating her to bits!"

"Really? But, I see my family."

"What if we see what we want to see?" she suggested, never removing her eyes from the glass.

"I think Snape and Filch are gone," Harry said, tugging Liesel away from the mirror. "I think we should head back."

Harry and Liesel hid beneath the cloak again and headed back to the safety of the common room. "That was really close," Liesel whispered.

"But that mirror..." Harry started. "I want to go back."

"I-I don't think that's a good idea, Harry," Liesel said quietly.

"I'll take Ron next time, instead. I think he'd like to see it," Harry said. "Anyways, we should probably be heading to bed."

"Yeah," Liesel agreed before giving him a tight hug. "'Night, Harry."

Harry stiffened for a few seconds before hugging her back. It's not that Harry didn't like the hug; it was just that he couldn't recall the last time he had received one. "'Night," he said quietly.

The two friends broke apart and Liesel settled herself on the couch and watched as Harry made his way up to his dormitory before she finally rested and fell asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yay! Chapter 6! Yay, Christmas!**

**Wow, I just realized how perfect the timing was for this chapter...**

**Anyways, I'm currently in the middle of writing chapters 14 and 15. After I finish those two chapters, her second year will be finished. I will then reread the third book and then start writing Liesel's third year (which should take at least a day or two). **

**Tell me what you think in a review!  
Next update coming this Friday!  
****And Happy Holidays!**


	7. Chapter 7

Liesel had begun to grow tired of searching for Nicholas Flamel and she was beginning to think that he was nowhere to be found in the library.

"This is hopeless," she grumbled, slamming a dusty book shut. "How hard could it be to track down this man?"

"Obviously, very hard," Hermione groaned as she flipped through a few pages.

"I'm starting to think that this is impossible," Ron said as he closed another book, yet again.

"I've got to go," Liesel said suddenly as she stood up from the table.

"Where are you going?" Ron and Hermione asked in unison.

"I'm meeting Fred and George down at the pitch," she said. "Seeing as I can never make it to their practices anymore," she mumbled under her breath.

"We'll probably be in the common room later-most likely playing a game of chess," Hermione said as she continued to scan a few lines in a book.

"All right, see you," Liesel said.

"Bye."

She headed out of the library and through the corridors. She walked through the damp weather, avoiding puddles of mud. She finally made it to the pitch, where she ran into Harry, who looked rather green.

"Hey, Harry," she said. "Are you alright?"

"No," he mumbled. "I just found out some terrifying news."

"What? What is it?" Liesel asked.

"Snape."

"What about Snape? Has he done something?"

"He's going to be refereeing the next Quidditch match."

"You're _joking_!"

"I'm afraid not," Harry muttered as he continued walking in the direction of the castle. Liesel followed after him.

"You're not going to play, are you?" she asked.

"Liz, what choice do I have?" Harry asked. "I have to play in order for Gryffindor to win."

"_You_ don't have to do it, you know?" she said. "They could always get someone to play _for_you."

Harry stopped. "Who could they possibly get to replace me in such short notice?" he asked. "On top of it all, who'd be good enough to take my place?"

Liesel gave it a deep thought.

"Me!" she said cheerily, pointing toward herself. "I could do it!"

"What?" Harry asked.

"I think I'd be a pretty good seeker," Liesel said. "I don't see why not."

"What? No offence-but, you've never exactly ridden a broom," Harry said slowly.

"Except I have," Liesel said. "Fred, George, and I snuck out at midnight during the holiday a few times. We'd go to the pitch. I would just watch them fly around on their brooms until George finally let me ride his broom."

"Oh."

"It was _really _thrilling!"

"Well, I'll think about it," Harry murmured, seeming unsure.

"It's just a thought-if not, I'll be in the stands, cheering you on, of course," she said. "I'll see you later, all right?" she said as she began to head back down to the pitch.

"All right," Harry said, before he continued walking toward the castle.

Liesel finally made it to the pitch, where all the players were chatting away. Off in the distance, she could see Fred and George telling an animated story to Alicia Spinnet and Angelina Johnson. Liesel sighed inwardly. It seemed that Alicia and Angelina hadn't taken much of a liking to her after she started spending a lot more time with Fred and George.

They seemed to always complain when they thought she was out of earshot, complaining about the first year who clung to Fred and George.

"Oy! It's Liz!" George said, charging across the pitch to lift Liesel over his shoulder. "Where ya been? You weren't in the stands." He asked as he carried her back to Angelina, Alicia, and Fred. George set her down.

Both he and Fred waited for her to answer as Alicia and Angelina talked amongst themselves in hushed voices.

"I was in the library with Hermione and Ron," she said.

"Merlin, Hermione's really rubbing off on the two of you, isn't she?" Fred asked.

"What can I say?" Liesel said with a shrug. "She's a _real _charmer..." Liesel placed her hands into her pockets. "So, how was practice?"

"The usual," the twins shrugged.

"Ah," Liesel replied with a roll of her eyes. That usually meant that the two of them had goofed off and did everything they could to anger Wood. "So, what's this I hear about Professor Snape being the referee of the next match?"

She noticed that Fred and George shivered. Angelina and Alicia both groaned at being reminded of the horrid news. "Well, it's true," Oliver Wood said from behind them. "It's going to be a tough match, I tell you."

"I can only imagine," Liesel said.

"That's why we've been training twice as hard."

"You're telling _us_," Fred muttered.

* * *

Fred, George, and Liesel finally reached the common room.

"Liz! _Liz_! I've got some _amazing_news!" Harry had practically tackled her. She had practically fallen backwards but, luckily, Fred and George caught her and steadied her on her feet.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked quickly.

"Its-" he began excitedly, but his gaze quickly turned to the twins, who were looking at Harry eagerly. "Do you guys mind?" Harry murmured quietly.

"Oh, sure," said Fred

"Of course," said George.

"Don't mind us," they said in unison as they began to walk off, curiously looking over their shoulders every few or so steps.

Harry watched to make sure they were out of earshot before turning back to Liesel with the gleam returning in his eyes. "You'll never believe it!"

"What?" Liesel asked impatiently.

"I found out who Nicholas Flamel is!" he said in a rather excited, but hushed, tone.

"What?" Liesel shrieked. "Are you serious?" Harry gave an enthusiastic nod. Liesel hopped around in a circle. "I can't believe you did it!" she said, hugging him tightly.

"I know!" Harry said, hugging her back. "It just came to me-I'll tell you everything later-"

"-are we missing something here?" Fred called, looking at the two first years. George hit him on the shoulder and he muttered a quiet 'Ow'.

"What's the secret?" George asked.

"Oh, well-" Harry began.

"It's a secret," Liesel said. "It's not meant for your ears."

With those last words, Liesel pulled Harry into a quiet corner, where they discussed the details of his new discovery.

* * *

Liesel had spotted Ron, Hermione, and Neville in the stands. She seated herself beside Neville and looked down at the pitch. "Hey, look!" Liesel said, pointing across the stands. "Dumbledore's come to watch!" she said excitedly. "This is going to be some match, isn't it Neville?"

"Yeah," he said, looking down at the players. The match had begun and Liesel watched as Fred and George only made it easier for Snape to punish Slytherin by helping out the Hufflepuffs by hitting bludgers in his direction.

"Merlin, Snape is _such_a git," Liesel shrieked as she continued to watch the game.

As soon as the match had begun, no one other than Draco Malfoy, himself decided to mess with Ron and Neville.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Liesel asked. "Aren't your friends over _there_?" she asked as she pointed towards the Slytherin section. "Oh, wait-I know why you're here. _They're_ the only friends you have," she said, pointing towards Crabbe and Goyle. "No wonder you're so _bitter_," she spat.

"_Yeah_," Neville agreed.

"Oh, shut up, Greenwood-no one asked you," Malfoy retorted before turning to Neville. "I see how it is, Longbottom," he said with a smirk, "You need a prissy little girl to defend you and Weasley, over here."

"Watch who you're talking about, Malfoy!" Ron snapped, turning to face Malfoy with his face turning a bright scarlet.

"Will you all hush up?" Hermione hissed as she focused on the match.

Malfoy continued to taunt Neville and Ron, while Liesel and Hermione focused on the match. "Hey," Malfoy said, placing his hand on Liesel's shoulder to turn her around. "I was talking to you."

Liesel stared at him. "And?" she replied, shrugging his hand off her shoulder.

"Don't you _touch_her!" Ron snapped. His fists were balled at his side and his freckles stood out against his red face.

"What are you going to do about it, Weasley?" Malfoy asked tauntingly, shoving Liesel's shoulder.

"Why you little-" Liesel jumped at him, but she was too late. Ron was on top of Malfoy and the two were wrestling and rolling around beneath the seats. "Er, Hermione..."

"What?" she asked impatiently, never removing her eyes from the game.

"Hermione," Liesel said again, watching as Neville attempted to take on Crabbe and Goyle. But, this time, Hermione simply ignored her.

Hermione leapt to her feet as she watch the game go on, while Liesel watched Ron and Neville wrestle with Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle. "You can do it Harry! You're right _there_!"

"Hermione," Liesel said, tugging on Hermione's sleeve.

"Not now, Liesel-I'm trying to watch!" she said passively.

Liesel glared at the back of Hermione's head before pulling Ron off of Malfoy, who gathered up his cronies and fled. "Are you alright?" she asked him, before she caught sight of his nosebleed.

"We won! He did it!" Hermione cheered, jumping around.

"Already?" Ron mumbled.

"Oh, _Ron_," Liesel muttered before pulling a tissue from her bag and pressing it to Ron's nose to wipe away the blood.

"What happened to _you_?" Hermione asked.

"Well, that's what I was trying to get your attention for-he got into a fight with Malfoy," Liesel snapped as she wiped more blood from Ron's face. "I think it's broken-Ron, what were you _thinking_?" she sighed. "And-and where's Neville?" she asked suddenly, checking beneath the seats. "Oh, _no_," she groaned.

Ron peaked behind the seats as well. "He's out cold."

"You two go on," Liesel told them. "Go find Harry. I'll...I'll get Neville to the Hospital Wing. Somehow."

"All right," Ron said.

"Ron-here," Liesel said, handing him entire pack of tissues. "You're going to need those."

"Thanks," he said. "Come on, Hermione," he muttered as the two made their way from the stands.

Liesel glanced around the stands and let out a deep breath before she began dragging Neville by his ankles.

After dragging him a good ten feet, she'd given up-she couldn't do this alone. She wiped sweat from her forehead and seated herself in one of the seats. "Merlin, Neville, what am I going to do with you?"

"Liesel?"

She looked to her right to see no one other than Cedric Diggory. "Cedric," she said, "hi."

"What are you doing?" He asked with his gray eyes looking curiously down at Neville.

"Trying to get my friend, here, to the Hospital Wing," she murmured.

"What happened to him?"

"He tried fighting Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle by himself," she muttered. "It obviously didn't work out too well."

"Ah," he said. "Do you need help?"

"So very much," she said.

* * *

Liesel stood by Neville as he rested on the cot in the Hospital Wing.

"He should be up to par by tomorrow morning," Madame Pomfrey said. "Poor little Longbottom," she said, "Always in my Hospital Wing."

"I'll see you, Madame Pomfrey," Liesel said before walking out of the Hospital Wing and saw Cedric standing across the corridor.

"How is he?" Ceric asked.

"He's still knocked out, but Madame Pomfrey says that he'll be awake by tomorrow morning," Liesel said. "Thanks for the help."

"Well, as long as he's alright," Cedric said.

"Listen, I've got to go-but I'll see you around," Liesel said.

"See you," Cedric said, heading down the opposite direction.

* * *

"Where've you been?" Fred asked as Liesel made it through the portrait hole.

"You're missing the party!" George shrieked.

"I was in the Hospital Wing with Neville," she answered. "Where's Harry?" she asked suddenly.

The twins glanced at each other, before turning to look back at Liesel. "He's over there," they said, pointing towards the corner of the common room, where he, Ron, and Hermione seemed as though they were having a hushed conversation.

Liesel rushed over to her three friends and pounced on Harry. "Congrats!" she said, causing him to jump.

"Thanks," he said with a smile. "Where've you been?"

"We told you, Harry," Ron said, "Liz took Neville to the Hospital Wing."

"He won't be out of it until tomorrow morning," Liesel shrugged. "But, what are the three of you whispering about now?"

"It's Snape-he's trying to force Quirrell to help him," Harry said quickly.

"_What_?" Liesel squeaked.

"I know," Hermione said.

"But, it seems like he's trying to put up something of a fight," Harry added.

"Basically, what Harry's saying is that Quirrell is our only hope," Ron interjected.

"You're _joking_," Liesel shrieked, "The bloody stone'll be gone by next _Tuesday_!"

"See?" Ron said exasperatedly. "That's what _I_ said!"

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, I'm posting this early, because I couldn't wait until midnight like I had planned. **

**Anyways, first year is almost over; I believe there are about one or two chapters before year two begins, so yay! And I just started re-reading book three, so I should be finished by tomorrow afternoon. **

**Is there anything you like? Is there anything you don't like? Let me know in a review; it doesn't take long. **

**Got any questions? Ask away. **

**I would also like to thank those of you who have taken the time to review, favorite, and follow my story. It means alot to me. c: **


	8. Chapter 8

"Would the two of you like to explain why you're in the common room wearing in the middle of the night?" Liesel yawned as she sat up.

"See, Harry? I _told_you she would wake up!" Hermione hissed.

"Well, she's a deep sleeper-how was I supposed to know she would wake up?" Harry replied defensively.

"What's going on?" Liesel asked. "The two of you and Ron have been acting rather strange for the past week-"

"Look at this!_ Look at my hand_!" Ron hissed after bursting through the portrait hole.

"I'm guessing that whatever bit his finger has got something to do with it," Liesel said. Ron was holding a blood-stained handkerchief to his hand. "What _has_bitten you anyways?" Liesel asked as she stood up to observed Ron's hand.

"Hagrid's _stupid_dragon!" Ron spat.

"Hagrid has a dragon? What?" she asked, turning to look at Harry and Hermione. It seemed as though Harry was about to reply before there was a light tap at the window. "What is going _on_?"

"Ron can explain it to you," Harry said suddenly as he let his owl, Hedwig, in through the window. "Charlie's replied," he said, holding the letter out.

"Charlie? Who's Charlie?" Liesel asked.

"My brother," Ron said as he rushed over to read the letter.

"Saturday it is, then," Harry muttered.

"Why does Hagrid have a dragon? Why are you getting letters from Ron's brother? _What's _on Saturday?" Liesel shrieked.

"Tell her, Harry," Hermione mumbled, elbowing him in the ribs.

"It's nothing, Liz," Harry said. "Nothing to worry about."

Saturday had finally come around and Liesel had spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione at the breakfast table. She took a deep breath and lifted her chin as she seated herself beside Ron, who was stuffing his face with porridge. Hermione was hidden behind a copy of the_ Daily Prophet_, and Harry was staring into space, biting his fingers.

"Are the three of you going to keep avoiding me?" she asked sharply.

"Avoiding you?" Hermione repeated as she set down her copy of the _Prophet_ on the table. "We have _not _been _ignoring_you-of all things!"

"Well, what would you call it, then?" Liesel asked, glancing at the three of them.

"We've been busy," Ron said with a mouthful of food.

"Is that so?" Liesel asked. "Is that why you switched positions partners with Seamus, Ron? Is that why everytime I find you in the library, you automatically have someplace else to go, Hermione?" Liesel could see the guilt that had appeared on Hermione's face.

Liesel turned to Harry. "Why is it that you won't talk to me, Harry?" He glanced at Liesel, but said nothing as he finished his breakfast.

The next morning, Liesel seated herself beside Harry at the Gryffindor table. He was staring down at his plate and Ron was stuffing his face with food, as usual. She had a potions book propped up on the table and wasn't making eye contact. "Everyone is talking about what happened last night," she said curtly.

Harry turned to look at her. "Liesel-I'm sorry-"

"No you're not," she replied as she turned a page. "You're only sorry because you got caught sneaking out in the middle of the night and everyone is holding a grudge against you."

"You don't understand-they were trying to help Hagrid-" Ron interjected.

"And why couldn't _I_have helped you?" she snapped. Just then, Hermione made her way to the table and seated herself beside Ron. "Some friends you are," Liesel muttered as she stood up from the table and marched out of the Great Hall.

Later the next night, Liesel rested in an armchair, going through her pictures with Fred and George, who were seated on the floor.

"You've got to get us copies of these," Fred said as he continued to pick up and observe the pictures.

"I'll think about it," Liesel murmured. "I've got to get more-" she paused mid-sentence as Harry, Hermione, and Neville made their way into the common room.

Fred and George followed her gaze and gave the three a not-so-friendly look. They quickly left the common room. "Bloody ridiculous," George murmured. "I'm glad you weren't with them that night," he said to Liesel.

"Can you believe he tried quitting the Quidditch team?" Fred murmured.

"They wouldn't even tell me what they were doing in the first place," she murmured as she glanced at more pictures. "They avoided me for about a week and now that no one wants to talk to them anymore, they want to apologize to me."

"Don't let it get to you, Liz," Fred said. "It's their own fault they got in trouble. They caused us the house cup-we were in the _lead_!"

"Well, hopefully, they've learned their lesson," Liesel said curtly.

Liesel couldn't help but smile as she watched Fred, George, and Lee Jordan tickle the tentacles of the Giant squid. She snapped a few pictures and put them into her shoulder bag.

That day was one of the nicest days of the year and she was thrilled that the exams were finally over. She reached into her bag and pulled out a chocolate frog. She ate it happily and tucked the card into her bag.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't too off from where she was seated. She could feel their stares on the side of her face as she resided beside the tree. She got to her feet and fixed her uniform. "I'm going to go visit Hagrid," she called to Fred and George.

The twins glanced over and nodded. She made her way past Harry, Ron, and Hermione, acting as though they didn't exist.

Liesel made her way across the grounds and finally made it to Hagrid's cabin. She knocked on the door and smiled warmly when he welcomed her in.

"Oh, hello there, Liesel," he said as he stood aside.

"Good afternoon, Hagrid," she said, making her way into the house. She seated herself down and Fang rested his head in her lap.

"What brings ya here?" He asked. "Tea?" Liesel nodded.

"I just had a few questions for you, is all," Liesel explained.

"O' course," he said. "Ask away." He said as he poured her a cup of tea.

"Why did you have a dragon?"

Hagrid froze. "I knew you'd be askin' me sooner or later," he muttered as he handed her the cup of tea he'd just made.

He seated himself at the table. "I won him, you see," he explained. "I'd always wanted a dragon."

"And you are aware that having a dragon is illegal, right?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm aware," Hagrid said. "That's why Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted ter help me," he explained. "They really miss you, you know? They've told me plenty of times."

"Well, first they kept this whole dragon thing a secret from me," Liesel complained. "And then they began avoiding me altogether."

"Well, it was wrong of them ter do that..." Hagrid said thoughtfully.

"Hagrid!" Harry said eagerly as he, Hermione, and Ron burst through the door. "We have a question about Norbert!"

Liesel looked at the three of them and sent them a hard glare, not even bothering to ask who Norbert was. The three of them saw Liesel and guilt covered their features.

"I've got to go, Hagrid," Liesel said as she stood up. "Fred and George are expecting me someplace." She stood up and brushed past Harry and Ron and rushed up to the castle.

The next morning, the news had spread like wildfire about Harry, Ron, and Hermione saving the Philosopher's Stone. Liesel had made sure to visit Harry in the Hospital Wing everyday while he was unconscious to make sure he was all right.

The twins, of course, thought that it was pointless, seeing as he was basically asleep. "He's not even awake," Fred said as the two made their way back inside of the castle after spending the entire day wandering the grounds. "You don't talk to him, do you?"

"Of course I talk to him," Liesel said. "I've apologized to him at least fifty billion times. I'm just waiting for him to wake up, so that I can actually tell him."

"Is that why you've been visiting him every day?" George asked.

"It is," Liesel said. "I just feel _so _bad," she explained.

"Don't worry about it," George said, placing a hand on Liesel's back.

"Harry will be awake in no time," said Fred.

"What are we going to _do_?" Oliver asked the members of the Quidditch team as he paced back and forth. They were all seated around the fireplace of the common. "There's no way we can play without a seeker."

With Harry being unconscious in the Hospital Wing, the Gryffindor Quidditch team was doomed. Liesel frowned as she continued to organize her pictures into a large photo album, and eavesdrop on the conversation.

"Well, it's not like we can snatch up some random person sitting in the common room and tell them that they're going to be our seeker for a day!" Angelina snapped at Oliver. "Let's just throw in the towel while we have a chance."

Oliver continued to pace back and forth. "I _knew_we should have gotten a reserve seeker," he said to himself.

"There's got to be someone," Alicia Spinnet said. "_Anyone_._" _

"We just need someone who's descent on a broom and can catch things easily," Oliver said. "They also have to be good at finding things...think, Oliver, _think_."

"Don't make your head explode from all that thinking," Fred said.

"You know how you get when you think too hard," George added.

"Will you two shut up, I'm trying to concentrate?" Oliver snapped.

"Gee-"

"-No need to get your knickers in a twist."

Liesel was almost done with her photo album; she had a whole year's worth of photographs and was quite proud, if she didn't say so herself.

"There's got to be _someone_." Katie Bell grumbled.

"Hey, Wood," George said.

_"What?"_Oliver snapped.

"If we can find someone to take Harry's spot, can we leave?"

"Yes," Oliver said. "Except there's one flaw to that idea."

"What?" the twins asked simultaneously.

_"THERE IS NO ONE TO TAKE HARRY'S SPOT_!"

Fred and George rolled their eyes at Oliver before exchanging glances at each other. It was one of those moments when they were on the same page, but everyone else just didn't know what was going on in their heads.

They both got to their feet and began to walk away from the group.

"Oy, what are you doing?" Oliver called.

"Making your dreams come true," Fred called over his shoulder.

Liesel saw two shadows loom over her as she finished placing the last photograph in her photo album. She looked up at Fred and George with her eyebrows knitted together.

They both had identical grins that made Liesel feel uncomfortable. "What?" she finally asked.

The twins only grinned wider before they grabbed her arms and lifted her out of the chair she was seated in and carried her over to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Ladies and gents we give you our replacement seeker," both twins said.

"Are you _mad_?" Liesel and Oliver shouted in unison.

"Wow, that was scary," George said.

"But, yes, Liesel would be the perfect seeker," Fred said.

"No, I wouldn't," she said, shaking her head at Oliver. "Really, Oliver, are you going to believe them?"

Oliver glanced between Liesel and the twins. "Oh, why not?"

"Welcome to the team, Liz!" George said, slapping her on the back.

Liesel let out a quiet squeak. Practicing for the most important Quidditch match of the year wasn't at all how she planned on spending her afternoon.

"And remember," Fred said, placing both hands on Liesel's shoulders and looking her in the eyes. "Don't worry about anything else but catching the snitch."

"Catching the snitch, right, yeah..." she muttered in a distant voice.

"Don't worry about what's going on in the game, either," Oliver said. "Like he said, focus on the snitch."

"Catching the snitch, right, yeah..."

"She is definitely out of it," Angelina said, snapping her fingers in Liesel's face and not getting a response.

"Well, she didn't seem too bad at practice," Oliver said. "But she could be faster..."

"What?" Liesel asked, causing Angelina to jump as Liesel's head snapped in Olivier's direction.

"Do you think Harry would mind if you borrowed his Nimbus Two-Thousand?" Oliver asked Liesel.

"Are you _mad_?" Liesel shrieked. "Of _course_he'd mind! He loves that broomstick more than anything!"

"And you know what Harry loves just as much as his broomstick?" George asked.

"What?" Liesel asked.

"The Quidditch Team," Fred answered. "And I'm sure he'd want us to win the best way possible-"

"-Which would be you using the fastest broomstick in the world-"

"-Which happens to belong to him."

"But-"

"No buts," Oliver said. "Fred, go get the broom-hurry."

"On it, captain," Fred said with a slute.

"But, but-" Liesel stammered.

"You'll be fine," Alicia assured her.

"Define 'fine'," Liesel whimpered, peeking out at the crowds. "There's _so_many people out there..."

"Don't worry about the people," Katie Bell said. "Just act like they're not there."

About ten minutes later, Fred arrived back in the changing rooms. "I've got the broom," Fred announced, handing it to Liesel.

"Are you ready?" Oliver asked her.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Liesel muttered.

"Good!" he said, clapping her on the back. "All right, prepare yourselves."

"Er, Oliver," Liesel said quietly.

"What?"

"When I said 'As ready as I'll ever be', I meant that I'll _never _be ready!" Liesel squealed. She pushed her way past Oliver, Alicia, Katie, and Angelina. But, the twins were to quick. They held her up by her arms with her feet still moving beneath her.

"Oh, no you don't," George said.

"You're going out there," Fred added.

"This is going to be a bad match!" Liesel shrieked. "Now save yourselves the embarrassment and let me go hide in a corner or something!"

"Nope," Fred and George said, leading the way as the team made its way to the field, carrying Liesel the entire way as she continued to attempt to make a run for it.

Liesel sat on the grass of the field with her face buried in her hands. It was all her fault; she could have caught the snitch, but she'd fallen off of her broom before she could grasp it, resulting in the Ravenclaw seeker catching the snitch, instead.

Fred and George stood before her and lifted her to her feet. She glanced up at the two with tear-streaked eyes. "It's all my fault," she said. "I could have caught it..."

"Don't blame yourself, Liz," George said solemnly.

"Yeah, you were really good," Fred added. "You did a lot better than we all expected."

"But, we _lost_," Liesel said. "That was the most terrible match I've ever _seen_."

"That was the most terrible match Gryffindor's had in over three hundred years," Oliver said as he joined the three. "Good job, though, Liz, you did your best," he sighed, patting her on the back. He looked like his grandmother had just died. "We could definitely use you as a reserve next year," he said. "Welcome to the team."

"What?" Liesel gasped."You're joking! You can't be serious!"

"Oh, I am always serious when it comes to Quidditch," Oliver said firmly. "But, you will have to get over that stage fright of yours. We can't deal with that before every match. All you need is a bit more practice and you'll be playing like a pro."

"Right," Liesel said with a nod.

"See you up in the common room," he said, before walking off.

Liesel glanced up at the twins, who were looking at her expectantly.

"Well?" they said.

"'Well?', What?" Liesel asked.

"Aren't you going to thank us?" Fred asked, nudging her with his elbow.

"Thank you? For what?" Liesel asked, obviously confused.

"Getting you on the team!" George said.

"You want me to _thank_ you for making me suffer through all of those last minute practices, the annoying pep-talks from Oliver, my freak out session before the match, the despicable loss that happened because of me, _and_the embarrassment that I now have to face?"

"Well, didn't all of that happen because of us?" Fred asked.

"Er, yes," Liesel replied in an irritable tone.

"And didn't all of that get you on to the Quidditch team?" George asked.

"Er...yeah," Liesel said in realization.

"Well, then what are you complaining about?" Fred asked, clapping her back. "We've got to celebrate!"

"Er, I don't think anybody will be in the mood to celebrate..." Liesel muttered.

"Well, of course not," George said. "That's why the three of us are just going to head to the kitchens for a bit of dessert."

Liesel sighed, realizing that she wasn't going to be able to pry her way out of this one. "All right, let's go."

Eventually, Harry had awoken, and Liesel made sure to stay out of his way. She was too ashamed to even look him in the eye after losing such an important match. She sat with Fred and George at the final feast of the year. Thanks to Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville Longbottom; Gryffindor had won the house cup, instead of Slytherin.

"Can you believe it, Liz?" George asked as he clapped eagerly.

"No, I can't," she said as she clapped along with the rest of the Gryffindor table. "It's really amazing!"

"D'you think you're going to talk to them again anytime soon?" Fred asked.

"I'm not sure..."

"Well, you might want to do it soon," George said.

While the cheering and excitement was going on, Liesel sighed to herself, still wishing that she had been able to catch the snitch.

She glanced up at the twins and saw that George was still cheering and whooping. While, Fred, on the other hand, was staring at Liesel with an expression that she couldn't quite read.

But, she smiled at Fred, forgetting about not catching the snitch He returned the smile and continued cheering with the rest of the Gryffindors. Liesel glanced at Fred and George and then managed to get her eyes on Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She sighed inwardly.

"Oh, I see my dad," Liesel said, glancing out of the window of the compartment that she shared with Fred, George, Lee Jordan, and Angelina.

"Ooh! Where is he?" George said, poking his head out of the window.

"What does he look like?" Fred asked, sticking his head out of the window, as well.

"He's standing right there, beside the barrier," Liesel said, pointing to her father.

"You look like him," Fred said thoughtfully.

"What's his name?" George asked.

"Henry Greenwood," Liesel answered.

"Henry," Fred repeated.

"I like it," George added.

"Here's your trunk, Liz," Lee said as he pulled it from the shelf.

"Thanks, Lee," she said.

"Here, we'll help you out with that," Fred and George said as they lifted Liesel's trunk and carried it off the train.

"Thanks," she said. "I can take it from here-"

"No," George said.

"We want to meet Henry."

Liesel sighed to herself. "Oh, all right, come on then."

The twins made their way through the crowd, carrying Liesel's trunk, until they finally set it down before Liesel's hand.

"Nice to finally meet you, Henry," Fred said, grasping her father's hand. "Really, we've heard so much about you. My name is George Weasley. It's an honor."

Liesel's father raised his eyebrows at the redheaded boy. Liesel couldn't help but to laugh as the twins introduced themselves to her father.

"Now, now, George, I believe it's my turn," George said, grasping Liesel's father's hand. "Really, Henry, it's quite an honor to meet you. The name's Fred Weasley."

"No, actually, I'm Fred."

"Yes, and I'm George, you see..."

"Fred, George! There you are!" A rather plump woman with bright red hair said as she approached the twins. She glanced between Liesel and her father. "Oh, hello," she said, shaking Liesel's father's hand. "I'm Molly Weasley," she said.

"Henry Greenwood."

"Mum, we'd like for you to meet Liz," George said, gesturing towards Liesel.

"This is the little one who broke your nose?" Mrs. Weasley asked Fred, who nodded eagerly. "It's so nice to finally meet you!" she said, engulfing Liesel in a tight hug.

"Arthur, my husband, and I would love it if Liesel could visit our home over the summer," Mrs. Weasley told Liesel's father.

"Oh-why, of course," he said. "I think Liesel would like to spend the summer someplace else for a change..."

Liesel turned to look up at Fred and George.

"Sounds like you'll be visiting," George said with a grin.

"That's the way it seems," Liesel said with a smile. "Make sure the two of you write," she said. "I don't have an owl."

"Of course we're going to write to you," Fred said. "What kind of friends would we be if we didn't?"

"Oh, and don't be surprised if Errol passes out on your kitchen table or something," George added. "He may need to rest for a few days, so keep a few owl treats around."

"I'll keep that in mind," Liesel said as she watched Mrs. Weasley and her father finish up their conversation.

"Come on Fred, George," she called over her shoulder.

Finally, the twins engulfed Liesel in a hug that was even tighter than the one she had received from Mrs. Weasley. While she was being hugged by the twins, Fred kissed her on the cheek as quickly and as swiftly as he could so that no one would notice.

"See you!" both twins said. But, Fred stood there another second with his face a slight tinge of pink. Liesel waved to him and he waved back with a smile.

"What are you doing?" George asked, walking toward Fred.

"Nothing-"

George sighed loudly and rolled his eyes. "Let's _go_. We still have to get our trunks!"

"I see you've had an...interesting school year," Liesel's father said to her.

She looked up at him with a wide smile. "Yes, yes I have."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You guys ready for second year?**

**And, upon request; I will not make you wait four days for the next chapter. It will now be two.**  
**Which means that I will now be updating three times a week; on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays! That's awesome, right?**

**I'm officially three chapters into third year, and I'm getting really excited writing this.**  
**It's crazy to believe that I started writing a year ago in ninth grade and now I can't stop.**

**Leave a review! It would mean a lot to me!**  
**Also, this story has gotten over 1200 reads! Thanks so much for reading! **


	9. Chapter 9

_Dear Fred and George, _

_It's the same here as it is every summer. Tabitha is getting on my last nerve, as usual. She's continuously bugging me about the two of you and any other person I so happened to take a glance at last year._

_I've been keeping an eye out on Harry, like you asked. From what my father and I've seen, he's been locked in his bedroom. I've asked Mrs. Dursley countless times if he could 'come out to play', but she always says that he's busy doing chores and whatnot. Mr. Dursley has even gone as far as to put bars on his window and I fear the worst for him. _

_As for Harry not replying to any letters, I'm not really sure what's going on. The only barrier that gets in the way of me talking to Harry is his horrid family. Maybe the Dursleys have figured out a way to stop Harry from receiving letters, as well. _

_My father would take action, you see. But, my parents don't want the 'friendship' that they have with the Dursleys to be ruined if they were to find out that they were associated with magic folk, which would make it harder for us to keep as close an eye on Harry as we are now._

_As for your brother, I have nothing to say to him and tell him to stop asking about me, because I am fine. Also let him know that I will not reply to the letters that he and Hermione continue to send. _

_If you two would like for me to visit so badly, why don't you just come here and get me? I've got nothing better to do here. I'm simply waiting for the term to start up again._

_I miss you two a lot,_  
_and not having you two around is quite nerve wracking,_  
_Liz _

Liesel set down her quill and rolled up her parchment. She attached it to the old and disgruntled Weasley family owl, Errol. "Are you _sure_that you'll be able to make it there?" she asked him.

The owl blinked in reply. When the bird had arrived at her house only two days ago, Liesel had realized that he needed a lot of rest. She also made sure to send the letter early in the morning, so that way Harry could be rescued as soon as possible, because she wasn't exactly sure what was going on in the house across the street.

"Alright, Errol," she said. "Be careful," she muttered, letting him go out of the bedroom window.

"Who was that for?" Tabitha asked, bursting into Liesel's bedroom.

"Fred and George," Liesel replied as she put away her quill and ink.

"So, when am I going to meet these friends of yours?" Tabitha asked, sitting on her bed.

"No, the question is when am I going to meet _your_friends?" Liesel asked. "You haven't even named anyone."

"Well, they're much too busy on their summer holiday, you see," she drawled.

"Whatever you say," Liesel muttered as she stood up to close her window. .

"If Harry lives across the street, then why can't we see him?" Tabitha asked curiously.

"Why?" Liesel asked suspiciously as she closed her curtains. "You had no interest in him last summer until you found out who he was," she snapped. "Leave him alone."

"Why should I?" Tabitha scoffed.

"You're not going to go off making googly eyes at one of my best friends," Liesel replied. "Go back to Dudley."

"But, Dudley isn't like _us_," Tabitha complained.

"Which is why you never had a chance with him in the first place," Liesel muttered under her breath. "Now, get out," she said as she pointed toward the door.

Ever since what Tabitha had done last summer, Liesel didn't even attempt to be friendly to her.

"But-"

"_Out._" Tabitha sent Liesel a hard glare before standing up and marching out of her room. "Good riddance," she called before her cousin slammed the door.

* * *

Liesel was seated at the dinner table with her mother, father, and Tabitha when an owl tapped on the window.

"Not _another_," Tabitha groaned, rolling her eyes.

Liesel stood up from her seat and let the owl in. This owl, however, was not Errol. He simply held out his leg and after Liesel took the letter, he flew off without a reply.

Liesel opened the parchment and read the letter. "Dad, I think you might want to see this," Liesel said, handing the letter to her father.

_Liz,  
_  
_Well, seeing as you mentioned it, George, Ron, and I are going to make a little trip to Surrey late tonight. We're rescuing Harry from that horrible place; feel free to join. We can pick you up, too. That is, if you'd like to come and spend a few weeks over at our place. _

_Today is Harry's birthday, isn't it? He'll be in for a surprise. _

_By the way, do you like the owl? He's Percy's; his name is Hermes. _

_I'll be seeing you tonight, hopefully. _  
_Fred._

"What? I want to see!" Tabitha said as she stretched her neck to see what was written on the letter.

"It's got _nothing_to do with you," Liesel snapped as she handed the letter to her mother and father.

"Hmm...I see," her father said. "How exactly are they getting here?"

"No idea," Liesel muttered.

"And do you have any idea what time?"

"Not a clue."

"Well, get packing," her mother said. Liesel's father gave her mother a look of disbelief. "What?" she asked. "That's the beauty of magic, like you always toldme, _remember_?"

Liesel's father sighed, "Yes, I remember..."

* * *

Soon, it was at least three in the morning, and Liesel stood on the front lawn with her father at her side with her trunk packed.

"I wish they'd hurry up," Liesel muttered. "I'm tired," she yawned.

"Be patient, my dear," Liesel's father said, placing an arm around her shoulder.

Liesel turned her glance toward the sky and saw what appeared to be a pair of headlights that got closer and closer. "D'you-d'you see that?"

"Yes, I do," her father replied breathlessly.

The two watched as the car stopped in front of Harry's window across the street and pulled the bars off of his window. She then saw two figures climb through the window.

From Harry's bedroom, Fred and George began to ask Harry questions as the picked the lock on his door with a hairpin.

"So, when's the last time you heard from Liesel?" George asked.

"Since the end of term, why?" Harry asked.

"Where does she live?" Fred asked, ignoring Harry's question.

"Directly across the street," Harry muttered. "What's all this about?"

"Nothing," both twins said. Soon, the lock clicked and then the two crept their way downstairs as Harry began gathering things from his bedroom.

"Oh-and Harry," Fred said, poking his head back in Harry's doorway.

"What?" Harry whispered.

"Once you're all settled up here, tell Ron to park in the street."

"Oh...er, all right," Harry muttered.

"You get Harry's things and I'll get Liz," Fred whispered to George as he picked the lock.

"Why do_ you _get to go and get Liz?"

"Because _you know why_," Fred said as they reached the bottom of the stairs. He turned to the front door and unlocked it and opened the door to peer across the street. Surely enough, he saw Liesel standing across the street with no one other than Henry. They were both staring at the car that was floating in front of Harry's window.

Fred rushed across the street. Liesel could see his flaming red hair illuminated in the moonlight, even from thirty feet away. "Liz!" He said in a hushed voice.

"Hey, Fred!" Liesel said happily. The two embraced quickly before her father cut in by clearing his throat loudly. "Oh, right," she said.

"Nice seeing you again, Henry," Fred said, grasping Liesel's father's hand.

He seemed a bit caught off guard at the use of his first name, but quickly recovered. "Nice to see you, too, Fred," he said muttered.

Soon, the car that was floating in midair in front of Harry's window was parked in the street. From the car, Harry peeked through the window. "Who's that?" Ron asked, peering through the darkness.

"That's Liz!" Harry said excitedly. "And her dad," he added.

"She really _does_live across the street from you!" Ron said excitedly. "She's still not talking to me or Hermione, you know," he mumbled.

George came through the front door carrying Harry's trunk and placed it into the back of the car. He soon rushed across the street to see Liz. "Why, hello," he said.

"Hey, George," Liesel said.

"Oh, it's Henry," George said, grasping his hand. "Pleasure."

"Yes," Liesel's father muttered. He glanced at the car. "Is that thing safe?"

"As safe as it gets," Fred said. "We might want to get home as soon as possible, though," he said. "It'll be light out by the time we get home."

"Alright, I'll send you an owl as soon as I get there," Liesel said as she gave her dad a quick, tight hug.

"Come on, then, woman!" Fred said, grasping her hand and pulling her across the street.

George placed her trunk in the car and then got into the front seat, making Ron move to the back, so that Liesel was squeezed between him and Harry.

"I'm surprised the Dursleys didn't hear a thing," Liesel muttered as the car took off.

"Why haven't you been replying to my letters!" Ron demanded to both Harry and Liesel.

"Well, I haven't been receiving them, apparently," Harry muttered under his breath.

Ron have him a curious look before turning look at Liesel. "Well, Liz?"

"I'm still upset at the three of you," she said quietly.

"_What_?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"You _can't_be serious!" Ron shrieked.

"We _apologized _at least a _million _times!" Harry added.

Liesel watched their reactions and sighed. "I can't stay mad at you guys," she said with a small smile. "I've missed you both too much," she said, throwing her arms around the two and squeezing them into a hug. "But the next time Hagrid is hiding a dragon in his house and you get caught setting it free-I expect to be notified beforehand."

"What about us?" George asked.

"Of course I missed the two of you," she added.

Liesel, Fred, George, and Ron then listened to the tale of Dobby the House Elf told by Harry.

"So, you're saying that his house elf _stole_all of the letters Ron and Hermione sent you?" Liesel asked.

"That's _exactly _what happened," Harry muttered.

"It is a bit strange," George said.

"_Very _strange," said Fred.

Liesel could see the sun rising off in the distance. "You guys, are we there yet?" she asked. "It's going to be light out soon..."

"Oh, yes," Fred said. "We're almost there."

"Yeah, it's only a few minutes now," Ron said as he glanced out of the window.

Soon, the car began to lower and landed near what Liesel believed to be a garage. They all got out of the car and Liesel and Harry looked at the house in awe. It had to be at least five stories. It was nothing like they'd seen on Privet Drive; this house was unique and filled with life. The house had a lot of personality with its five chimneys.

"Wow!" Liesel shrieked. "Your house is so much better than where me and Harry live!"

"Really?" Ron asked with his face turning pink.

"Shh!" George said.

"We've got to be _quiet_," Fred said as they began making their way to the house. He turned to face them. "We've got to sneak upstairs and pretend like you two just showed up in the middle of the night or something like that," he said in a hushed voice.

At that point, George, Ron, Harry, and Liesel had frozen in their tracks. Behind Fred was Mrs. Weasley, who had her hands placed firmly on her hips and she looked angry enough to curse them all.

"Er, Fred," Liesel said.

"Shh, Liz," he said as he continued making up a useless plan. "And then we'll-"

"Fred," she said again.

"Liz-I'm trying to come up with something here!"

"There's no use in making up a plan when your mum is standing right behind you," she blurted.

Fred's eyes widened and he slowly turned around to face his mother. "Oh, hello, mum," he said. "Beautiful morning, isn't it?" he asked with a smile, glancing up at the sky.

"Don't you _'Oh, hello, mum_,"me, Fred Weasley!" she said. "What were the three of you _thinking,_sneaking out in the middle of the night like that?"

The scolding went on for quite a few minutes and Harry and Liesel simply stood beside each other, feeling bewildered. After she was finished yelling at her sons, she turned to them.

"Good morning, dears," she said, engulfing them into a warm hug. "Come on in," she said sweetly before walking off into the house.

Harry seemed slightly nervous, but Liesel was anything but. "Your mum is _amazing_!" she said to Fred, George, and Ron, who looked at her as though she were mad.

"You're joking, right?" George asked with a chuckle as he shoved his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Come on, cutie," Fred said, throwing an arm around her shoulder and ushering her toward the house. "Welcome to the Burrow."

When they entered the house, Mrs. Weasley was still setting the table, though she did take the time to glance at Fred, whose arm was still around Liesel's shoulder. She gave him a stern look and he quickly moved his hand to scratch the back of his head and quickly glance in another direction while Liesel was busy taking in the Burrow.

"Would you like some help, Mrs. Weasley?" she asked eagerly.

"Oh-sure, dear," Mrs. Weasley said with a smile. "Of course, come on." Liesel followed Mrs. Weasley's lead as she entered the crowded kitchen. "Do you know how to make eggs?" she asked.

"Oh, of course," Liesel asked. "Scrambled or sunny-side up?"

"Let's go with the sunny-side up," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed a few sausages into a plan. From the corner of her eye, Liesel could see that Mrs. Weasley was still giving the boys looks that could kill. Soon, Liesel finished the eggs and placed them on the table and seated herself beside Fred and began filling her own plate with food.

Across the table, Mrs. Weasley was practically catering to Harry and piling his plate with food, telling him how she and Mr. Weasley were going to come and get him, themselves.

"My father and I had been keeping an eye out on him all summer," Liesel said. "Mrs. Dursley wouldn't even let me see him," she grumbled.

"Yeah," Harry muttered as he began to eat.

"Didn't you two say you had a sister?" Liesel asked suddenly.

"Yeah," George said. "Her name's Ginny."

"Better watch out, Harry," Fred said with a grin. At these words, George and Ron chuckled, while Mrs. Weasley sent him a scowl as she continued to scramble around the kitchen.

"Watch out? For what?" Liesel asked curiously.

"You'll see," George said quietly as he continued to eat.

Liesel and Harry shared a look of curiosity, but simply shrugged and went back to eating. A few seconds later, Liesel looked up and saw a small girl with bright brown eyes and long, flaming red hair, whose eyes were fixed on Harry.

"Hi!" Liesel said to the girl. "You must be Ginny." The girl's eyes flickered to Liesel and she smiled slightly. But, when Harry turned to look at her, her eyes widened and she fled from the room. "What's that all about?" Liesel asked.

"She's been going on about Harry ever since we got home," Ron explained. "She fancies you," he said, turning to Harry.

Harry didn't seem to know how to take the news and simply continued to eat. Liesel looked at Ron, Fred, and George in confusion.

"You'll be sharing a room with her, by the way," George said.

"Be prepared," Fred muttered.

"Prepared? For what?"

"All the questions she's going to corner you with about Harry," Ron muttered.

Fred, George, and Ron ended up being right, much to Liesel's dismay. Mrs. Weasley suggested Liesel go upstairs and get settled in Ginny's room instead of de-gnoming the garden like they boys.

When she got upstairs, Ginny was no longer in her pink bathrobe. She was sitting on her bed, brushing her hair and she appeared to be very nervous.

"Hi, Ginny," she said, seating herself on the second bed.

"Hi," Ginny said quietly, setting her brush down on her nightstand. "Where's Harry?"

Liesel was taken aback, but answered anyways. "He's outside with the boys," she said. "They're de-gnoming the garden."

"Oh," she said quietly. "Do you really live across the street from him?" she asked eagerly.

"Er-yeah, I do," Liesel muttered.

"What's it like where you live?"

"It's boring. Really boring."

"Oh," she said. "How close are you and Harry?"

"We're pretty close," Liesel said. "Though, Fred and George are my best friends."

"Fred's been talking about you all summer-" Ginny began. But, she was interrupted by Percy who had burst through the door.

"Ginny, I keep finding your socks in my laundry-" he began. "Oh, hello, Liesel," he said. "When did you get here?"

"This morning," she said.

"Ah, well enjoy your stay," he said. "Here're your socks, Gin," he placed the socks on her bed and left the bedroom.

"Percy's been acting strange," Ginny said.

"How can he get any more strange?" Liesel asked.

"He's been locking himself in his room all summer," she said. "He's been sending out owls like crazy."

"Maybe he's got a close friend he wants to keep in touch with," she shrugged.

"Is it true that you've got a camera with you everywhere you go?"

"Oh-yes, I do," she said. "It's my Polaroid pictures develop automatically."

"That's _amazing_," Ginny said in awe. But, there was a bit of commotion at the bottom of the stairs and she stiffened.

"I can show it to you-"

"Shh!" Ginny said, placing her finger to her lips. She tiptoed toward the door and cracked it open just enough for her to peek through.

"Er, Ginny, what are you doing?" Liesel asked, furrowing her brow.

"He's coming!" she whispered. Liesel could hear Harry and Ron's voices looming up the stairs. Suddenly, Ginny slammed the door shut and leaned against it as she took in a deep breath. "He looked at me!" she whispered.

"What? Who?"

"Harry," Ginny said breathlessly as she seated herself on her bed, once again. She stared at the wall dreamily for a few seconds before turning back to Liesel. "What were you saying about your camera?"

"It's in my trunk," Liesel said. "I can show you, if you like."

"Oh, _please_," Ginny said with her face lighting up.

"Alright, come on," Liesel said, standing up from the spare bed. "You wouldn't mind helping me bring my trunk up here, would you?"

"Oh, of course not!" Ginny said, standing up, as well.

The two made their way down the stairs. "I take the pictures for documentation, you see," she said. "So that way I can keep a record of everything that happens to me while I'm at Hogwarts."

When she came downstairs, Liesel saw an older man, who was going bald, but his hair was bright red, nonetheless. "Oh, morning, Ginny," Mr. Weasley said to his daughter.

"Dad, this is Liz Greenwood!" Ginny said excitedly, grabbing Liesel's hand and pulling her in the direction of her father. "The one that broke Fred's nose! And the one that Fred, George, and Ron have been talking about all summer!"

"I see, I see," Mr. Weasley said. "Nice to meet you, Miss Greenwood," he said as he shook her hand.

"Nice to meet you, too, Mr. Weasley," she said.

"Did you enjoy your car ride?" he asked.

"_Arthur_!" Mrs. Weasley hissed.

"Oh-er-yes," Liesel said unsurely.

"She's going to show me her camera!" Ginny said .

"Ah, well, have fun," he said.

Ginny pulled Liesel through the front door and the two ran to the car. Liesel pulled out her trunk. "The easy part is getting it in your house" Liesel said. "The hard part, however, is getting it up the stairs." She pulled her trunk across the yard and into the house. "Alright, Ginny," she said. "You grab the top, I've got the bottom."

"Okay," Ginny went up the first few stairs and turned around to hoist it and move up the stairs backwards.

After a few breaks, the girls finally made it to Ginny's bedroom. Liesel hoisted her trunk on the spare bed and began going through her things. "Merlin, I haven't looked through here since the end of term," she said. "Here's all of the photos I took last year," she said, handing the photo album to Ginny.

She took the album and flipped it open eagerly to the front page. "Ooh!" she said. "Who's _he_?" she asked, pointing to the very first photograph that Liesel had taken.

She moved over to Ginny and seated herself beside her to get a better look at the photograph at the rather handsome boy. "That's Cedric Diggory, a Hufflepuff fifth year," she said, pointing to the caption at the bottom of the picture. "He was the very first friend I made at Hogwarts, you see. I met him on the train."

"How did you meet him?"

"He saved me from some bullies," Liesel muttered. "They were real gits, the three of them."

"Who were they?"

"Ever heard of Draco Malfoy?" Liesel asked.

"My father complains about someone with the same last name," Ginny said.

"Well, if he's complaining about them, then they're most likely related," Liesel said as she stood up and continued going through her trunk. "Oh, my old uniform," she muttered, holding her clothes up to herself. "They're too small," she frowned. Liesel turned to Ginny. "D'you want to see if you can fit them?" she asked. "You can have them, if you want," Liesel shrugged, handing Ginny her robes.

"Thank you," Ginny said with her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Oh, it's no problem, Ginny," Liesel said. "Really, if you ever need anything, just ask. We can be like sisters."

"I've always wanted a sister," Ginny said quietly as she continued to flip through the pictures.

"Is that so?"

"Do you have any pictures of Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"You've heard about Hermione, as well?" Liesel asked as she took the photo album from Ginny's hands to find a good picture of Hermione. "Ah, there we are," she said. "I took this picture on Halloween, before she locked herself in the bathroom," she said, pointing out the bushy-haired girl. "She was studying in the library-her favorite place," Liesel explained.

"Yeah, I've heard of Hermione," Ginny said. "But, I've heard about her more from Ron than I have from Fred and George."

"I'm sure you'll be seeing her soon, as well," Liesel said.

"Liz!" Liesel heard one of the twins call.

"Where are you?" Ron's voice asked.

"We wanted to give you the ultimate Weasley tour!"

Liesel smiled to herself. "I guess I ought to go," she said to Ginny as she stood up to head toward the door. "Oh-and one more thing," she said, rushing back to her trunk and picking up her camera. She focused on Ginny and the flash went off.

Ginny was shocked, to say the least, but recovered from the bright flash. "There we are," Liesel said, observing the picture as it appeared on the film. "Add that one to the scrapbook on the last page," she said as she placed her camera on the bed. "Now, for me to see what your brothers want."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I'm posting this early, because I go back to school tomorrow morning and...yeah. **

**But, yes, this is the start of year 2. There's a little bit of Fred/Liesel in there. Just a little. I hope you liked it. **

**I hope you've enjoyed reading this; let me know what you think in a review. **


	10. Chapter 10

"So, _Liz_," Mr. Weasley began. "I've heard a lot about you this summer-"

"_Ahem_," Fred said in a firm voice from Liesel's left. He was about to reach for his glass of lemonade when his dad decided to speak up. George, who was seated beside Mr. Weasley couldn't help but feel amused.

Mr. Weasley looked at Fred in confusion. Who, in return, gave his father a pointed look, before Mr. Weasley finally understood.

"_Oh_," Mr. Weasley said. He glanced at his son a few seconds longer, wondering how he could possibly change the subject. "Liesel, dear, do tell me how old you are."

George practically choked on his own glass of lemonade from laughter. Fred glared at his father from across the table.

"I'm twelve, but I'll be turning thirteen once November comes around," Liesel said as she continued to eat. "Hermione's only two months older than me, now that I come to think about it," she said with a mouth full of food.

"That's nice," Mr. Weasley said. "Are you two good friends?"

"Oh, yes," Liesel said. "Harry, Ron, Hermione and I are all close friends," she said. "Right, Harry?" she called down the table.

Mr. Weasley turned to his right to look at Harry."Er, right," he he muttered as Mrs. Weasley placed more mashed potatoes onto his plate.

"Is it true that you live with muggles, as well?" Mr. Weasley asked Liesel.

"Well, my mum is a muggle," Liesel said. "And my father is a squib."

"Ah, yes," he said. "So, what is the secret behind a microwave?"

"I'm not really sure," Liesel said thoughtfully.

"Ah, well, what about the remote control?" He asked. Liesel shrugged in reply. "Aren't muggles just so _amazing_with the way that they come up with all of these little strange contraptions?"

"I think that's enough questions, _dad_," Fred said pointedly.

"Right, _so_," George said. "Liz, Harry, are you both excited for the Quidditch season?"

"I lost you the Quidditch Cup last year," Liesel blurted. "I still don't see why Oliver wants me on the team.

"It's no biggie," Fred said from beside her. "Plus, you'll be the reserve seeker. Merlin knows we could use one, just in case Harry ever ends up in the hospital wing again."

"Oh, shush," Mrs. Weasley said from across the table, still attempting to get Harry to eat fourth helpings.

* * *

After dinner was finished, Liesel helped Mrs. Weasley clear the table and headed upstairs to Ginny's room to see what she was up to. She made her way to the third landing and knocked on the door. "Ginny?" she called.

Liesel slowly opened the door and saw that Ginny's room was empty.

"She's in the shower."

Liesel jumped out of her skin. "Fred!" she shrieked. "You scared me half to death!"

Fred grinned, shoving his hands in his pockets. "Only half," he shrugged.

"_Ha_ _ha_, very funny," she grumbled. She began to make her way towards the next flight of stairs that led to Ron's room.

"Where are you going?" Fred asked.

"I'm going to see what Harry is-I mean, what Harry and Ron are up to," she said.

A crease formed between Fred's eyes, but, by the gleam in his eye, Liesel could tell that he had got a sudden idea. "Come to our room," he said.

Liesel glanced at his door. She wasn't just about to go in there; she had made sure to avoid going into that room at all costs. All of the explosions that shook the house were just part of the reason why she didn't want to go in there. She didn't know what sort of trickery they would throw at her.

She looked up at Fred suspiciously. "Why?"

"Well, it's the only room you haven't seen, of course!" He said, grabbing her by the wrist and pulling her across the hall against her will.

"Well, you could at least loosen your grasp on my wrist," she complained as he opened the door and pulled her inside. Once Liesel was inside, Fred let go of her wrist to shut the door. "Hm...Really, Fred, I never imagined your room would be so...dark," she said sarcastically.

"Oh, calm down," he said as he lit a lamp and the room illuminated.

The first thing Liesel noticed was the periwinkle blue that colored the walls that clashed brilliantly with Fred's hair, and noticed that the room was no bigger than Ginny's. She then glanced around and saw two twin beds, placed on opposite walls.

The room was much more intact than what Liesel had expected. There was a neat bookshelf on the wall opposite the door, where it seemed that Fred and George had placed all their school books.

One bed was made up neatly, while the other's blankets and pillows are askew. "You could have at least made up your bed," Liesel said as she walked toward the window to glance at the setting sun.

"How'd you know that one was mine?" Fred asked curiously.

"George is the more organized of the two of you," Liesel said, turning her gaze from the window to Fred. "Speaking of George, where is he?"

"Oh-in the garage with dad, I believe," Fred said, as he scratched the back of his head and glanced around the room. "So, what do you think?"

"Much cleaner than I expected," she said, glancing around the room again.

"Yeah, that's George for you," he said with a light chuckle.

Liesel turned her attention to the bookshelf and scanned over the books. On the third shelf from the top, she noticed a wooden box. "What's this?" she asked, pointing to it.

"Oh, that," Fred said, rushing over to the shelf and standing in front of Liesel, to pry her eyes away from it.

"Well?" Liesel asked, looking Fred in the eye.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"What's in it?" Liesel asked, standing on the tips of her toes to get a better look over his shoulder.

"Nothing," he said. "Just something me and George have been working on."

"Oh, come on, Fred, move over," Liesel said, trying to reach over him.

"No, Liz," he said, pushing her away slightly.

"Alright," she sighed with a hint of defeat in her voice as she backed away. "I'll be with Harry and Ron upstairs, if you need me," she said as she turned to walk off.

Fred followed behind her as she headed for the door. Liesel swiftly turned on her heel and rushed back to the bookshelf.

"Oh, no you don't!" Fred said, grabbing her from behind, and swinging her back around.

"Oh, yes I _do_!" Liesel said as she went around Fred and tripped, knocking a few books over. She got to her feet. She grabbed the box from the shelf. "See, now was that so hard?" she asked.

"Watch out!" Fred said in a panicked voice, tackling Liesel to the floor. There was a lard _slam _and soon, there were books toppling all over the floor.

Liesel lay on her back with Fred on top of her. Their noses were touching as the two of them breathing heavily. The only thing that kept Fred's lips from touching Liesel's was the fact that he was holding himself up. "See what you do, Liz?" he asked, breathing heavily, looking into her green eyes. "You've just always got to be curious."

"What happened in _here_?" George asked, bursting through the door. He saw the scene before him and a wide grin appeared on his face.

Fred rushed to his feet and helped Liesel up, his cheeks flushed. Soon, Harry and Ron were in the doorway, followed by Percy.

"What did you, _do_?" Ron asked, looking around at the toppled bookshelf.

"I knocked into the bookshelf," Liesel said, "and the almost fell on me."

"Good thing Fred was there to be your hero," George said with a smug grin, receiving a hard glare from his twin.

* * *

_Boom!_

Liesel fell from the spare bed in Ginny's room and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She sat up quickly and glanced around the room. The sun shone through Ginny's window, practically blinding her.

"Ginny, did you hear that?" All she got in reply was a loud snore.

_Boom!_

"Ginny?" she called again. Ginny snored loudly once again. Liesel got to her feet and turned towards the door.

_Boom!_

The floor beneath her feet shook slightly. She hesitantly opened the door and stepped into the hallway.

_Boom!_

The small explosion was louder that time; closer. Liesel marched toward the twins' room and burst through the door.

"Do you two _mind_?" she shrieked.

The two twins threw everything they were experimenting with and tossed it into that wooden box, which Fred quickly hid under his bed. The two glanced at each other and turned back to Liesel.

"No."

"Not really."

Liesel glanced at her wrist. "_It's seven in the morning_!"

"We know."

"What are you two _doing_?"

"Experimenting, of course," Fred said, hopping to his feet. "Morning, cutie," he said, ruffling her hair and walking past her to exit the room.

"Morning, Sleepyhead," George said, doing the same.

"Morning," Liesel grumbled, folding her arms.

Liesel made her way downstairs and made her way into the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley already had food cooking on the stove, wherever she was at the moment. Fred and George had disappeared someplace. Mr. Weasley was probably at work, and Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all still asleep.

Liesel noticed her reflection from the mirror placed on the mantlepiece and moved in to get a closer look at herself.

"_You could do with a good shower or two, you slob_!_" _Her reflection called.

Liesel's jaw fell. "Well, then!" she snapped, not wanting to feel silly by throwing an insult at herself.

"Ah, the old mirror," Mrs. Weasley said as she made her way into the kitchen to attend to cooking.

"It's quite rude," Liesel murmured, making her way to Mrs. Weasley's side. "Fred and George woke me up with their 'experiments'," Liesel grumbled as she seated herself at the table.

"Oh, those two," Mrs. Weasley said. "Don't mind them. You'll get used to it, soon enough."

"I sure hope so."

* * *

Liesel was seated at the breakfast table with Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, and Ginny when Harry and Ron came from upstairs to join them.

"Morning," Liesel said to the two.

"Morning," Harry said.

Ginny whipped her head around and her elbow knocked her bowl of porridge over, causing it to land on the floor. Liesel could see the red tint in Ginny's face as she dived under the table to clean the mess up.

She rolled her eyes as she read over her Hogwarts letter, once again. Once Harry and Ron seated themselves at the table, Mr. Weasley handed them their Hogwarts letters, as well. A few mere seconds later, Fred and George joined everyone at the breakfast table and received their letters, as well.

"What's the deal with this Gilderoy Lockhart bloke's books?" Liesel as she read Fred's letter.

"I dunno," Fred said. "Bet the professor is a witch. Only witches read his books."

"_Ahem_," Mrs. Weasley said from across the table.

"Well, it's true," he mumbled, lowering his head as he ate.

Percy was the last to make it to the breakfast table and seated himself, before hopping from the chair. "Oh, _Errol_," he said as he picked up the half-dead owl and place him on the table.

"That poor bird," Liesel muttered.

"Well, it's about time," Ron said, taking the letter from the bird. "I wrote to Hermione _ages_ago."

He read the letter aloud to everyone. Though, it was really meant for Harry, Ron, and Liesel.

Hermione mainly talked about how dangerous the idea of rescuing Harry was. She then continued going on about how she was busy with her school work.

"Of course," Liesel said.

"'_Oh, and please do let Liesel know that I'm sorry for the billionth time? I bet that she's forgiven the two of you already. Seeing as I'm not there, I'm sure I haven't been forgiven yet'_," Ron read aloud.

Everyone turned to look at Liesel. "What?" she asked, glancing around at everyone. "She's forgiven..."

* * *

Liesel rested in the shade provided by one of the tall tree that Ginny, the boys, and herself hidden from view on the paddock. The boys were flying on their broomsticks and practicing with apples as Ginny and Liesel fiddled with Liesel's camera and organized her pictures.

"We've taken a lot of pictures in the last week," Ginny said as she glanced at the pictures. "Too bad they don't move."

"Isn't there a way to charm them?" Liesel asked. "I could always ask your dad to do a thing or two."

"I don't know if that's such a good idea..." Ginny said unsurely.

"Oy, Liz!" Ginny and Liesel looked up to see George lowering his broom.

"What?" Liesel called back.

"Do you want a go?" he called.

"Sorry, Georgie, I'm not in much of a mood to fly today," Liesel replied. She turned to look at Ginny to see that she was looking at George's broom longingly. "Do you want to fly, Gin?"

"What? Me?" Ginny squeaked. "Of course I couldn't...I'd make a fool of myself-especially since..." Ginny's eyes wandered past George in another direction.

Liesel followed her gaze and her eyes landed on Harry. "You're joking."

"Of course I'm not!" Ginny said, turning to look back at Liesel. "You saw what happened at breakfast! I can't do it, Liz-he already doesn't like me!"

Liesel rolled her eyes as she gathered up a few of her pictures. "Ginny, he doesn't _know _you," she said. "He's got to be around you a little more, you know? Just be yourself."

"Like you?" Ginny asked quietly with her bright brown eyes widening a bit. "I can tell Harry likes you..."

Liesel snorted. "Well, friends tend to like each other, Ginny," she said, not understanding Ginny's true meaning. "Harry is my best friend," she said, looking up at the boys as they played. "I've known Harry for years. He's like my brother."

"You promise?" Ginny asked in an innocent, childlike voice.

"Of course, Gin, what else would he possibly be to me?" Liesel chuckled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I'm posting this early, because tomorrow's gonna be really busy for me. I didn't really get to read through this chapter like I really wanted, so sorry if there are a lot of errors or things don't seem to be worded right.  
**

**But, there's more Fred/Liesel in here, so yay! **

**Let me know what you think in one of those lovely reviews. **


	11. Chapter 11

"Do you think he made it?" Liesel asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, looking at the fireplace in concern only a few seconds after Harry had just Flooed.

"We can only hope..." Mrs. Weasley said under her breath.

"I'll go next," Liesel said as she grabbed a pinch of the floo powder and threw it into the flames, watching them turn to a vibrant green color. She stepped into the flames and shouted, "Diagon Alley!"

Soon, she was being sucked down a drain; or a rather tight tube. She could hardly breathe and was becoming a tad bit dizzy. She closed her eyes and kept her elbows tucked in. She opened her eyes and saw many fireplaces brushing past her. She looked at each of them unsurely until she spotted the vibrant red hair and stepped through the fireplace.

"Well, that was one odd experience," Liesel said as she dusted herself off.

"You'll get used to it after a while," George said as he brushed some soot from her shoulders.

"Wait, where's Harry?" Liesel asked, glancing around. "He went just before me..."

"Harry's not here..." Fred said.

"It's only us," George said.

"Oh, no," both twins said in unison.

"He could be anywhere!" Liesel shrieked. "We've got to do something!"

"Calm down, Liz," George said. "We'll wait until mum and dad get here. They'll know what to do."

Liesel took a deep breath before saying, "All right."

Soon, Ron made it through. He stepped out of the fireplace and glanced around. "Where's Harry?"

The twins shrugged. "He didn't come here," Liesel murmured.

Next was Ginny, who was bound to notice Harry's absence. When she stepped through the fireplace, she glanced around. "Where's-"

"He's not here," the twins said.

Percy came afterwards, wrapped up in himself, making sure to clean off his Prefect badge the best he could as he joined the group.

Lastly, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley made their way through the fireplace. Mrs. Weasley took as headcount of the group and buried her face in the palms of her hands. "Oh, Merlin, Arthur. We've lost him!"

"Where's Harry?" Mr. Weasley asked the group. Everyone turned to glance at each other and simply shrugged.

"He never made it here," Liesel said. "I think he's ended up someplace else."

"I feared this would happen," Mr. Weasley said to himself.

* * *

The group had broken up into a search party with Ron being Liesel's partener. "We've checked _everywhere_!" Ron groaned.

"I know," Liesel said. "D'you reckon anyone else has found him?"

"We haven't," Fred and George said together as they joined the two.

"This is terrible," Liesel said. "Just terrible."

"Ah, there the four of you are," Mr. Weasley said as he made his way over to the group. "No sign of him anywhere?"

"No."

"Nope."

"Not anywhere."

"This is very bad..." Mr. Weasley said to himself. He glanced up and down the street until his eyes rested on Gringotts. "Why, there's Hagrid," he said. Ron, Fred, George, and Liesel all turned to see Hagrid all the way down the road.

"That looks like Hermione!" Ron said.

"And look who they're with!" George said.

"It's Harry!" Liesel and Ron said in unison.

"Let's go!"

They all rushed up the street, through the crowds with Mr. Weasley following not too far behind him.

They all bombarded Harry with questions. Liesel noticed Hermione and gave her a tight hug.

"I forgive you, Hermione!" she whispered, not wanting to make too much of a scene in front of everyone.

"_Finally_, Liesel," Hermione said as she returned the hug. "We've got _so_much to catch up on!"

"I know, I know," Liesel said. "My parents said they would meet me here," she said, glancing around. Soon, Hagrid left the group and headed off down the street.

"I think they might be inside," she said. Harry and Ron joined the two girls and greeted Hermione.

Harry began going on about how he'd seen Malfoy and his father, Lucius, in Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Mr. Weasley began going on about the Malfoys and Mrs. Weasley ( being as cautious as she was) warned him to be careful when dealing with them.

"I guess Malfoy's family really _is_trouble," Liesel murmured to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Oh, look, Hermione!" she said.

"Look, it's Henry!" Fred called down the hall.

"Hey, Henry!" George said to Liesel's father.

"Looks like our parents have found each other, Hermione," Liesel said as she buried her face in her hands.

Hermione's parents looked a bit nervous and quite out of place as they stood at the marble counter. Liesel's parents, on the other hand, couldn't have been more excited.

"Oh, I've just been _waiting_for this moment!" Mr. Weasley said, pushing his way through the group. "Hello, Arthur Weasley," he said, shaking their hands enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you all!"

"Henry Greenwood, nice to meet you," Liesel's father said.

"Marie Greenwood," her mother said.

Mr. Weasley began saying rather strange absurdities to both Liesel's and Hermione's parents. He even got excited at the sight of muggle money. It was obvious that all of the Weasley children were used to it by now, while Mrs. Weasley was obviously irritated.

"Let's _go_, Arthur," she said firmly.

Ron told Hermione and Liesel that they'd meet again in the same spot and soon, they were gone.

Soon, Hermione turned to Liesel. "So, how was your summer?"

"The beginning was alright, I guess," Liesel shrugged. "I mean, I was keeping an eye on Harry, which was dreadful, because I never actually got to spend time with him."

"Why not?"

"Even though his aunt and uncle think I'm a muggle, they still don't want him around people," she said frustratedly. "What was worse was the fact that I was stuck with Tabitha again."

"Oh, that cousin of yours?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, she was just as worse as she was last summer," Liesel sighed.

"It must have been horrible."

"Believe me, Hermione, it was."

* * *

"Ah! You're still here!" Mr. Weasley said excitedly as the Weasleys met up with Liesel, Hermione and their parents "We _must_go to the Leaky Cauldron for drinks."

"No, Arthur, I don't really think that it's-" Liesel's father began.

"No, no-I insist!" Mr. Weasley said as he urged Hermione and Liesel's parents down the street.

"See you later then!" Liesel called to her parents.

"Bye!" Hermione called.

The two girls then turned to Ron. "What's with your dad and muggles?" Liesel asked as they walked off, separating from the group.

"I dunno," Ron shrugged. "He's always been that way," he explained. "But, don't worry," he said. "You'll get used to it."

After an hour of wandering around Diagon Alley, Liesel, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way to Flourish and Blotts to meet with the rest of the Weasleys. When they approached the shop they immediately noticed how crowded the it was.

"What's with all of these people?" Liesel asked as the four eased their way through the crowd.

"I'm not sure exactly..." Hermione said. But, her eyes immediately locked on a banner hung above the doors. "_That's_why!" she said excitedly.

"That Gilderoy Lockhart bloke?" Ron asked. "Mum's going to have a field day," he grumbled as they forced their way into the shop.

They picked up a copy off _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 2,_and found Mrs. Weasley along with Liesel and Hermione's parents.

"Ah, there you all are!" Mrs. Weasley said. "I was afraid you were going to miss him."

"What's so great about this guy?" Liesel whispered to Ron, who simply shrugged in reply. She looked at all of the pictures of who she assumed to be Lockhart, and saw that he wasn't what you what call handsome, but fairly pretty for a man.

The man made his way into the room and seated himself at the table, flashing a pearly white smile, wearing robes that were almost as pretty as he was. A rather short man, holding a camera, rudely shoved his way past Ron.

"Hey-what kind of camera is that?" Liesel asked.

"What does it matter?" the man snapped. "Lockhart's here!"

"Who _cares_?" Ron drawled.

"I know," Liesel agreed. "What's so great about him?"

It appeared that Lockhart had heard Liesel and Ron's brief conversation, because his eyes had landed on the two of them. But he soon diverted his gaze to Harry, who stood to Liesel's left.

"_Harry_ _Potter_?" Lockhart gasped. Liesel and Ron turned to look at Harry with worried glances as the crowd parted.

"Run for it, Harry!" Liesel urged. "You can still escape-"

But, Liesel was too late. Lockhart had grasped Harry's arm and pulled him to the front of the crowd and was shaking his hand almost as eagerly as Mr. Weasley shook Liesel and Hermione's parents'. "I don't like this guy already," Liesel muttered to Ron under her breath.

"Yeah," he said in agreement.

"_Oh_, isn't he just _amazing_?" Hermione cooed. Liesel and Ron both gave Hermione sideways glances, but said nothing.

It wasn't until Lockhart said "...this September, I will be taking up the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!" that Liesel rolled her eyes and made sure to make her complaint as audible as possible, while Hermione smiled as widely as her lips would allow and clapped eagerly.

"_Boo_!" Liesel called, causing Ron to snigger.

"_Liesel_," her mother said sternly (who she hadn't even realized was back).

"Sorry, mum," Liesel murmured as she turned her attention back to Lockhart and Harry. Lockhart handed Harry a large stack of books (all written by Lockhart, himself, of course). Finally, Harry was able to escape from Lockhart and found his way over to the group. Liesel, Hermione, and Ron quickly made their way to the edge of the room, where Harry had gone.

"Well, I'm not too fond of that 'Professor'," Liesel said, glaring in the direction of Lockhart.

"Come on," Ron said to the two girls.

They came to see Harry and Ginny face-to-face with Draco Malfoy, himself. Liesel stood behind the group, but watched him intently. He was exactly the same as he was only a few months ago, except slightly taller. He still had the same pointed nose and unfriendly sneer permanently etched upon his features.

Liesel was lost in her thoughts and hadn't realized that Ron was lunging at Malfoy. "Ron stop it!" Liesel hissed in his ear.

Soon, Mr. Weasley found his way over with Fred and George.

"What's going on?" George asked.

"Ron lunged at Malfoy," Liesel said, glaring at the pale boy, who had somehow met her gaze and returned her glare. But, a man who had the same pointed face and pale eyes as Malfoy appeared behind him.

Mr. Weasley and Lucius Malfoy began exchanging words. Draco, on the other hand, managed to squeeze his way past Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny and stood before Liesel.

"Fancy seeing you here, Greenwood," he drawled.

"Too bad I can't say the same for you, Malfoy," Liesel replied.

"Careful, Liz!" George said, pulling her backward as Mr. Weasley lunged at Malfoy's father.

Liesel burst into laughter at the sight of Mr. Weasley beating up Malfoy's father.

"Get him, dad!" Fred called.

George covered LIesel with his arm, making sure that she wasn't hit with a flying book. But, luckily, the fight was broken up by Hagrid.

They all left the shop shortly after the fight. Liesel was amused and felt that she'd seen enough for one day. Liesel headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasleys and parted ways with her parents, who went out to the Muggle street with Hermione and her parents.

* * *

Liesel went through the barrier right after Fred and George to Platform nine and three-quarters. "Come on, Liz," George said. "We want to get a good compartment."

"But, what about Ginny?" Liesel asked the twins.

"What about her?" Fred asked.

Liesel rolled her eyes at the two boys. "I think I'm going to find her," she said.

"What?" Fred asked.

"But why?" George groaned. "You promised you'd sit with us."

"And remember-"

"-a promise-

"-is a promise."

"You two will survive without me," Liesel said. "Go find Lee or something," she said. "I'm going to find Ginny, and then we're going to search for Hermione."

"But, _Liz_!"

"Sorry," she said as she walked away and searched for Mr. Weasley through the crowd.

On her search, Liesel had bumped into her roommate, Fay. "Liz! It's been forever!" she said, pulling Liesel into a tight squeeze.

"You have to tell me _all_about your summer!"

"It was quite an interesting one, I'll admit," Liesel said. "You should join me in my compartment," she said. "Hopefully, I'll be with Ginny-she's Percy, Fred, George, and Ron's little sister," she explained.

"Oh, they have a sister?" Fay asked.

"Oh, yeah, she's really sweet," Liesel said. "I think you'd like her."

"All right, well, I'll catch up with you later," she said.

"All right," Liesel said. "See you."

She finally found Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking to Ginny through a compartment window. "Ah, there you are, Ginny!" she said. Ginny smiled at her through the window and beckoned Liesel to join her on the train.

"Oh, Liz, would you like some help with your trunk?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"No, I think I've got it, Mr. Weasley," she said as she hoisted her trunk onto the train. "But, thanks anyways." She pulled her trunk behind her and slid the compartment door open to join Ginny. "It sure is crowded," she said. "Would you mind helping me lift my trunk up here?"

"Oh, of course not," Ginny said as she got to her feet and helped Liesel lift her trunk. After Liesel's trunk was lifted safely onto the shelf, Liesel turned to Ginny and snapped a picture.

She watched as the picture developed. "Ooh, that's a nice one," she said before plopping it into her bag. Liesel saw that Mrs. Weasley was still standing near the window. "Mrs. Weasley," she said. "Have you seen Harry and Ron?"

"Oh, no, I haven't," she said, glancing around the crowd. "I'm sure they're here somewhere."

"There you are!" Hermione said from the compartment door. "I've been looking all over for you two."

The train jerked and began to move. Ginny and Liesel stuck their heads out of the window to wave goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Once they were finished saying their goodbyes, the three girls seated themselves.

Hermione glanced around the compartment. "Where's Harry and Ron?"

"I was hoping you knew the answer to that question," Liesel said. "You haven't seen them?"

"No, I thought that they'd be with you," Hermione said.

"Maybe Fred and George have seen them," Ginny suggested.

"Hopefully," Liesel said as she and Hermione got to their feet.

They both headed for the door, but Liesel turned to look at Ginny, who was still seated. "Aren't you coming?"

"No, I think I'm going to write in my diary for a little while," she said.

"All right," Liesel shrugged. She was about to walk out of the compartment door, once again, when another thought struck her. "Since when do you have a diary?"

Ginny looked up at her in shock with her face turning pink. "I've always had one."

"Are you lying, Gin?" Liesel asked, peering at her.

"What? No."

"Then why do you look like a deer in headlights?" Liesel asked.

"What?"

"Nevermind," Liesel said, still eying Ginny suspiciously. "I'll be back soon," she said, following behind Hermione, who took it upon herself to check every compartment.

Liesel soon followed, checking over her shoulder, just in case she missed something. Hermione glanced into one compartment and quickly rushed past it. "Wait," Liesel said. "You barely even looked into that one."

"I know," Hermione said, turning on her heel to face Liesel. "I did that for a reason."

"But, why?" Liesel asked, stepping forward to look in into the compartment. "It's only Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle," Liesel said, turning to look at Hermione. "I garuntee you they've seen them," she said, sliding the compartment door open.

The three boys turned their heads to see Liesel in the doorway. Crabe and Goyle immediately stood up. "Oh, will you two buffoons sit down?" Liesel snapped. "All I did was open the _door_!" she said. "Anyways, Hermione and I, here," she said, grabbing Hermione's sleeve, and pulling her in the doorway, "are just here to ask you a quick question."

Malfoy gestured for the two to sit back down and turned to look at Liesel. "What do you want?"

"We'd just like to know if you've seen Harry and Ron."

"No, we haven't," Draco replied cooly.

"All right, then, we'll just be on our way," Liesel said as she and Hermione were about to walk off.

"Wait," Malfoy said.

"What?" Liesel asked.

"Aren't you going to say thank you?" Malfoy asked.

Liesel snorted. "Of _of course_I'm not." With those last words, Liesel and Hermione continued down the corridor.

* * *

Hermione, Ginny, Neville, Fay, and Liesel shared a carriage.

"Where could they possibly _be_?" Hermione asked.

"They missed the train," Liesel said in a distant voice.

"What, but-" Hermione began.

"They missed it," Liesel repeated with the same tone. "They'll be here, and they'll arrive in style."

"But how?" Neville asked.

"Liesel," Hermione said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "_Liz_!" she said, shaking her shoulder.

Liesel jumped slightly and turned back to face Hermione. "Yeah?" she asked in a casual voice.

"Are you _okay_?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Liesel said, glancing around at her friends. "Why?"

"You didn't seem like yourself for a second," Fay said. "It was kind of creepy."

"That's strange," Liesel muttered. "All I remember is looking looking out the window," she shrugged.

* * *

Liesel and Hermione seated themselves at the Gryffindor table, across from Fred, George, and Lee Jordan. Fred and George, however, had wide grins on their face.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Yes, please explain the look on your faces," Liesel said, eyeing them suspiciously.

"We think we know why Harry and Ron weren't on the train," George said.

"Really?" Hermione asked.

"Why?" Liesel asked.

"They took dad's car," Fred said.

"_What_?" Hermione and Liesel asked in unison.

"You're _joking_!" Liesel exclaimed.

"_Please_tell us you're joking," Hermione said in a serious voice.

"'Fraid not, Hermione," George said. "We saw it with our own eyes."

"That's the best thing I've ever heard!" Liesel said excitedly.

* * *

Liesel joined the Gryffindors in applause as Harry and Ron made their way into the common room, followed by Hermione.

She followed behind Fred and George as they pushed their way through the crowd to get to them. "Yeah, what was that all about?" Liesel asked. "We should've gone with you!" she said, tugging on Harry's sleeve.

"Percy looks just a little upset," Harry muttered in Liesel's ear. She peeked over at Percy, who looked livid.

"_Oh_," Liesel said.

"We'll tell you everything in the morning," Ron said to Hermione and Liesel.

"Ron and I are going to head to bed," Harry said.

"Alright, good night, you two," Liesel said.

"'Night," Harry said to the two girls.

Hermione glared at Harry and Ron's backs as they headed up to their dormitory; she was just as livid as Percy.

"Oh, calm down, Hermione," Fred said.

"It was only a bit of fun," George added.

Liesel noticed Hermione's foul mood and placed her hand on her back. "Yeah lighten up, Hermione."

"We broke more school rules, sneaking out after curfew last year than Harry and Ron did with Ministry and Muggle laws combined," Liesel said lightly. "Hopefully."

Fred and George chuckled.

Hermione turned her glare to Liesel. "Of course you'd take their side!" she snapped. "You're just as reckless as those two combined, if not, _more_!"

Fred and George began glancing at Hermione and Liesel as the two girls went back and forth."You might want to pull that stick out of your bum, Hermione," Liesel retorted. "You're sucking the fun out of everything."

"Ooh," Fred and George said, making the matters worse.

"Another thing," Hermione continued, "you've got no right talking about sneaking out after curfew with me, Harry, and Ron!" she snapped. "You were too busy up here in the common room, pouting, while we were risking our _lives_to stop Quirrell and You-Know-Who!" she said hotly.

"_Ooh_," the twins said, becoming more interested in the heated discussion.

Liesel was flustered at that point, with her hands balled into fists by her sides. "And let's not forget the bossy know-it-all who locked herself in the girls' toilet last year, because Harry and Ron-her current best friends- hurt her _feelings_!" Liesel spat. "And because of it-she almost got killed by a troll!"

"Ding, ding, ding!" Fred exclaimed.

"And we have a winner!" George added, patting Liesel on the back.

Hermione was just as angry as Liesel and they were face to face, Hermione's brown eyes piercing through Liesel's green eyes. She seemed to be looking for something to say, and just when she opened her mouth to speak, Liesel cut her off.

"Remember who was there for you when no one else was Hermione," Liesel said in a low voice. "Because it sure wasn't Harry and Ron."

With those last words, lingering on the tip of her tongue, Liesel turned on her heel, marching to sit on the sofa until the common room cleared.

"Liz, that was _brilliant_!" Fred called excitedly, rushing to join her on the sofa.

"Sorry, Hermione," George said, placing a hand on her shoulder before joining Fred and Liesel at the sofa.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So, I just couldn't help myself; here's another update. A present for all of you sweet reviewers!**

**I just wanted to get them to Hogwarts, 'cause, as you all know, things get _crazy_.**

**And, yeah, Hermione and Liesel did go head-to-head; they will do that more than once. I hope you guys are enjoying reading this as much as I am writing it! Also, in the last chapter, there was a typo. I (for some reason) wrote that Liesel has brown eyes. That is wrong. They are green.**_** Green. **_

**Let me know what you think in a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

"What's that?" Liesel asked, eyeing the red envelope that was in Ron's hand as she seated herself beside him at the Gryffindor table.

"It's-It's-"

"It's a Howler," Neville Longbottom said, eyeing the red envelope warily. "Just open it," he said to Ron.

Liesel gave Harry a look of curiosity, but he simply shrugged. She ignored Hermione all together, who had taken it upon herself to bury her nose in _Voyages with Vampires _as an excuse to ignore Liesel. She and Harry also shared a look of confusion when Neville Longbottom placed his finger in his ears.

"Open it, Ron," Liesel said unsurely. "What's the worst that could happen? It's just a letter..."

Ron's hands were shaking. He barely reached for the wax seal when the roar of Mrs. Weasley's voice boomed through the Great Hall, causing the floor to shake. Liesel covered her ears with the palms of her hands the best she could, blocking out Mrs. Weasley's thunderous voice the best she could.

Finally, Mrs. Weasley's voice stopped abruptly, and Ron dropped the letter on the table. Liesel took her hands from her ears and glanced at Harry and Ron, who both had guilt-stricken faces.

Hermione was about to make a smart remark, but Ron cut her off.

"It'll be all right," Liesel said in an attempt to reassure the two. "Mr. Weasley's got a grand fortune in his future," she said. "He'll pull through."

"And how do you know that?" Ron asked.

"I just do," Liesel sighed. "I can't explain it..."

* * *

After having Herbology and Transfiguration, Liesel was a bit tired. She (along with Ron and Harry) was dreading Defense Against the Dark Arts. She rolled her eyes when Ron pointed out that Hermione had outlined her schedule for all of Professor Lockhart's classes with little hearts.

At lunch, Liesel, Ron, Harry, and Hermione were seated together. Liesel and Hermione were still not speaking to each other and this didn't go unnoticed by Harry and Ron.

Liesel was having a hard time enjoying her ham sandwich with a mousy-haired boy seated at the end of the Gryffindor table, staring at the four of them as they ate. Liesel cautiously continued eating her food, making sure to avoid looking in the boys' direction.

After lunch, the four spent some time in the courtyard. "So," Liesel said to Harry and Ron. "You might want to listen, too," she added, addressing Hermione, who was seated on a stone step, still reading _Voyages with Vampires_. "There was this rather strange first year staring at the four of us at lunch..."

"_What_?" Ron asked.

"Don't be ridiculous," Hermione said passively as she returned her attention to her book.

"Fine then, don't listen to me then," Liesel said to Hermione. "Speak of the devil," she said, looking past Harry's shoulder. "Don't look now, but he's watching us from across the courtyard," Liesel said in a hushed voice.

Ron, quickly turned around and looked at the boy. "Or," he said. "He's looking at you and Harry. Or both. I can't tell," he said unsurely. "What do you think, Hermione?"

Hermione sighed loudly and snapped her book shut and let her eyes scan over the courtyard. "It's hard to tell," she said. "It could be the both of you," she shrugged.

Liesel and Harry both looked at the boy, who almost appeared to be spellbound as he watched the two of them.

"Oh look," Liesel said. "He's got a muggle camera."

"He's coming over here," Harry said in a hushed voice.

"Quick, act normal!" Ron said.

Hermione quickly reopened her book. Harry and Ron conjured up a conversation about Quidditch and Liesel suddenly became a bird watcher, glancing up at the sky.

"Hello, there, Harry!"

Liesel practically jumped out of her skin. The boy made his way over to the four much, much faster than she had expected.

"You, too, Liesel," he said in the same tone with the exception of his face turning a shade of red. He stepped closer to the two, looking up at them. "I'm in Gryffindor, too."

"Yes, I remember you being sorted," Liesel said, taking a subtle step boy smiled brightly. "Isn't your name-"

"Colin Creevey," he said, grasping both Harry and Liesel's hands and shaking them eagerly. "I've heard about how you like to take pictures," Colin said to Liesel.

"Oh, yes, I do," Liesel said, attempting to get her hand out of Colin's surprisingly tight grasp.

"We have a lot in common," he said eagerly. "Maybe you and I should talk about our photography together sometime, just the two of us."

"Er, I'll think about it?" Liesel said unsurely.

Collin blushed even more. "Great! It's a date!"

Liesel's eyebrows raised. "Er-"

He then turned his attention to Harry. "You-you wouldn't mind, would you, Harry?" He asked, gesturing towards his camera.

"Would I mind what?" Harry asked.

"If I got a picture picture with you?" he asked with his eyes widening. He went on this whole rant about how much he had heard about Harry; it was safe to say that he was mesmerized. "But, I haven't just heard about Harry either," he said with his eyes, wandering to Liesel.

"I've heard a lot about Liesel, too. I heard all about your first night at Hogwarts and how you ended up in the first year boys' dormitory and got a concussion and then you broke Fred Weasley's nose! On top of it all, I heard that you keep a photo album full of pictures that document all of your Hogwarts experiences. Not only that, but that you were one of the smartest girls in our _grade_!" Hermione's eyes darted up to Colin. He drew another breath. "I knew that you were smart and talented," he said with drool practically seeping from the corners of his mouth as he continued to speak, "but I didn't realize that you were so...so..." Colin took another deep breath, "_Pretty_." He leaned in to Liesel's face. "And your eyes...they're so...so..._green_."

Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Liesel's jaws had practically touched the ground.

"So, I was thinking that I could have a picture with the both of you and maybe you could sign one, Harry. I want to send them to my father to show him that I met Harry Potter and that I have a new girlfriend!"

Liesel practically choked on air. "_Excuse _me?"

"What's this I hear about signed photos and girlfriends?" Draco Malfoy said loud enough for the entire courtyard to hear. "Hear that, everyone? Potter's having a signed photo giveaway!"

"Shove off, Malfoy," Liesel said.

"And what's this I hear about you being someone's _girlfriend_, Greenwood?" Malfoy asked, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Malfoy, shut up," Harry said through clenched teeth.

"That's right, she's _my _girlfriend!" Colin piped up. "And you're just jealous!"

"Ooh," Malfoy said in mock intimidation, turning to look at Crabbe and Goyle, who laughed along with him. "I don't know," Malfoy said, "if Greenwood was _my _girlfriend, I don't think I'd be so proud to show her off. As a matter of fact, I don't know anyone that would."

Liesel felt embarrassment rush over her and her cheeks obtained a pink tint. "_Colin_!" Liesel shrieked, becoming flustered. "I am _not _your girlfriend!"

"But-"

"No!" Liesel said firmly, before shoving her way past Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

"Where are you going, Greenwood?" Malfoy called. "The fun has only just begun!" he teased.

* * *

While Harry was busy doing everything in his power to avoid Lockhart, Liesel was doing everything in her right mind to keep as far away from Colin Creevey as she could. They bonded over this, making sure to keep watch for each other. Though, when Liesel wasn't around, Colin would attach himself to Harry.

But, there were just those days when luck wasn't on Liesel's side.

Colin popped before her after Liesel attempted to rush from Transfiguration in order to avoid him. "Hi, Liesel!"

"Hello, Colin," she mumbled, attempting to walk away as quickly as she could, but he simply followed behind her.

"I had a free period and I knew that you would be in Transfiguration, so I decided to wait for you," he said.

"How thoughtful of you," Liesel muttered.

"Where are you headed?" He asked eagerly.

"To see if Fred and George are in the common room," Liesel said flatly.

"Why?"

"They're my best friends, you see," Liesel said. "I spent most of the summer over their house with Harry," she explained.

Colin came to an abrupt stop. "Are _they_your boyfriends?"

"What-_No_!" Liesel shrieked, turning to look at him.

"So, I'm your boyfriend?" Colin asked excitedly.

"_No_, Colin," Liesel said, turning on her heel, continuing to walk. She noticed a group of Slytherins not too far down the corridor and spotted Draco Malfoy among them. She rolled her eyes and hoped that they wouldn't notice her as she walked by.

Liesel tried brushing past them with her head down. Coincidentally, Colin tried taking a hold of her hand as she did so. She stopped in her tracks, which unfortunately happened to be right before the group of Slytherins. "What _do_ you think you're _doing, Colin_?" She hissed, obviously roused.

"Trying to hold your hand," he said, oblivious that what he had done had upset her.

"Colin, I am _not_ your _girlfriend_!"

"Having a fight, are you?" Malfoy called. "It's all right, Greenwood, you two can work it out," he said. "Just kiss and makeup." The crowd of Slytherins surrounding him roared with laughter as Liesel's face turned pink.

"Shut _up_, Malfoy!" Liesel snapped.

"Really, Creevey," he continued. "I mean, if you're going to have a girlfriend, at least make sure she's pretty," he drawled.

Liesel's face went from pink to red in a matter of seconds. She felt tears prickling in the corners of her eyes as she balled her fists. "Shut it, Malfoy! Or I swear I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" he challenged.

"Oy, Liz!" George called from further down the corridor.

"Where have you been?" Fred asked. "We've been waiting for you for _ages_!"

Liesel sent one last glare at Malfoy and quickly attempted to wipe the tears away from the corners of her eyes, before bumping his shoulder in the process catching up with the twins. "Sorry, there were a few distractions along the way."

George saw Liesel's face and knitted his eyebrows. "You alright?"

"I'm fine," she said shortly as the three headed down the corridor.

"Right, so," Fred said, beginning to explain the layout for yet another prank that he and George had planned.

As the three turned the corner, Liesel could see a smug Draco Malfoy and a rather confused Colin Creevey.

* * *

"Liz," someone shook her shoulder. "_Liz_, wake up!"

Liesel rolled over on the couch, burying herself under the blanket.

"Don't worry."

"We can handle this."

The twins stood behind the couch and looked down at Liesel with wide grins on their faces. "Morning, Liz!" they said in unison.

Liesel jumped up with a squeal and fell off the couch.

"See?" Fred said to Katie.

"Works every time," George added.

"What do you _want_?" Liesel grumbled as she got to her feet.

"Quidditch practice," Oliver said. "Go on up and get your uniform on."

"But, _Oliver, _I'm a reserve," Liesel groaned.

"Doesn't matter," Oliver said. "Go," he said, pointing to the staircase.

"Fine," Liesel mumbled as she headed for the staircase, grumbling to herself. She threw on her pants, followed by her shirt. She grabbed her shoes and made her way down the stairs, still grumbling to herself.

"Morning, Liesel!" Colin Creevey said.

"Morning Colin," she said as she feigned a smile. "Why are you up so early?"

"Well, I heard someone saying Harry's name on the stairs, and-"

"No need to explain, I understand." Liesel said with a yawn. She spotted Harry standing near the portrait hole. "Morning, Harry," Liesel yawned.

"Morning," Harry muttered. "Let's get out of here before-"

"Where are you two going?" Colin asked.

"Er, we're going to Quidditch Practice," Liesel said as she and Harry rushed out of the portrait hole. Colin rushed behind them.

"Slow down!" Colin called as he tried keeping up with Harry and Liesel's pace. "I want to come, too! I've never seen a Quidditch match before!"

"It's only practice," Liesel muttered. "Nothing fun."

"What's it like to fly? Is it scary?" Colin asked eagerly.

"It depends," Harry muttered.

"That's a nice broom you've got," Colin said as he eyed Harry's broom. "Where's your broom, Liesel?"

"I haven't got a broom, yet, Colin," Liesel replied. "I'm only a reserve-I hardly play."

"But, you played last year didn't you?" Colin asked.

"Well, yes, but-"

"That's brilliant," Colin said. "You're both brilliant," he breathed.

"Thank you," Harry murmured.

Colin began asking all sorts of questions about Quidditch that Liesel and Harry had no choice but to answer.

They finally made it to the pitch and Harry and Liesel made their way into the changing rooms.

"Finally," he said. "What took you so long?" Liesel shrugged as she seated herself beside Fred and George.

Eventually, Oliver took out a diagram and began explaining his new 'trianing program'. Liesel began nodding off, and eventually found herself half-asleep on George's shoulder.

Eventually, Oliver let the team exit the changing room and enter the field. Liesel was practically blinded by the sunlight; she hadn't realized they'd been in there for so long. Liesel spotted Hermione and Ron in the stands with a bit of breakfast for her and Harry.

"Morning!" Liesel called. They both waved.

"How's practice?" Hermione asked.

"It hasn't started yet," Harry said sourly, standing beside Liesel.

"What've you been doing all this time, then?" Ron called.

"Oliver was giving us new techniques and strategies," Liesel yawned.

She watched as Harry went and talked to Fred and George before looking into the stands, there, she saw Colin Creevey, who was clicking away with his camera.

"Oh, _no_," she groaned. "Why is he still here?"

Hermione seemed to have heard Liesel and giggled.

"Not funny, Hermione," she called.

"Look!" Hermione said, pointing down at the field. "The Slytherin Quidditch team is here!"

Liesel whipped her head around to see the Slytherin Quidditch team making their way onto the field.

"What could _they_possibly want?" Ron groaned.

Liesel joined the rest of the team to see what the Slytherins wanted. She spotted Draco Malfoy among the Slytherins and immediately noticed his uniform.

"_You_?" Liesel said to Draco Malfoy. "_You're_the new seeker?" she turned to Flint. "You're joking, right? He's got to be a reserve or something..."

"Yes, Greenwood, believe it or not," he replied. "I, unlike others, don't choke once a match begins."

"At least I _played _a game in my first year," Liesel retorted. "You weren't even allowed near a broom."

"Speaking of brooms," Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Captain, cut in, showing of his Nimbus Two-Thousand and One.

"Like them, Greenwood?" Malfoy said smugly. "My father paid for them as a welcoming gift."

"Gee, Malfoy," Liesel drawled, "if I knew that I could buy my way on to the Quidditch team, I would've bought Oliver a new broom months ago."

"I agree," Hermione chimed in as she and Ron joined the group, sending a glare in Malfoy's direction. "At least being on the Gryffindor team is based on the players having skill; not how much money they've got in their pockets."

"Oh, we've noticed," Flint replied, looking pointedly at Fred and George.

"And who asked you?" Malfoy snapped at Hermione. "The last time I checked, nobody was talking to the filthy Mudblood."

Fred and George had almost attacked Malfoy, had it not been for Flint jumping in front of him. Liesel gasped as Ron reached for his wand. Hermione and Harry, however, appeared to be confused at the uproar of shouts.

There was a loud bang and Ron flew back a good five feet, landing on his back. Liesel, Harry, and Hermione rushed over to him. "Merlin's beard! Ron, are you all right?" Liesel asked.

"Ron?" Hermione asked unsurely.

He let out a loud, foul belch, and slugs fell from his mouth. The Slytherin team roared with laughter.

"Ugh," Liesel said, feeling bad for her friend. She turned to glare at the Slytherins, who were howling with laughter, holding their sides. "We need to get him to the Hospital Wing." More slugs fell from Ron's mouth. "As soon as possible," she added as the three helped him to his feet.

"That's too far," Harry said. "We have to take him to Hagrid."

Soon, Colin appeared, clicking away with his camera, taking pictures of the slugs. He let his camera roam onto Liesel and took a few. "Hey, Liesel," he said dreamily.

The Slytherin team, once again roared with laughter, holding their sides. Malfoy was laughing the hardest of them all, pointing and laughing as Colin continued to take pictures of Liesel.

"_Colin_!" she shrieked, burying her face in her hands.

"Liz can stay with us, Harry," George said, placing his hands on Liesel's shoulders.

"Right, Liz?" Fred asked.

"Er, sure," she muttered, looking at Ron. She really wanted to go with them to make sure he was all right, but it seemed that it was too late.

"Alright," Harry grumbled as he and Hermione continued to help Ron.

"Ugh, that Draco Malfoy," Liesel grumbled, glaring at him from across the pitch. "The hexes I'd like to use on him!"

"Come on, let's head back to the common room," George said.

"All right," Liesel said. "I need to catch up on my photographs," she said aloud. "D'you think Ginny might want to come with me? I just really feel like I need to talk to Ginny today..."

"Probably," Fred shrugged.

"I think she's in the Common Room," George added.

* * *

The three made it into the common room, and saw that there were a few students here and there. Liesel walked over to a group of first years and asked if any of them had seen Ginny. They told her that she was upstairs in her dormitory. So, she hurried up the stairs and found her dormitory.

"Hey, Gin, I-" she had began to say. But, Ginny had jumped up from her bed, closed the leather bound book, and hid it beneath her pillow. Liesel eyed her suspiciously, but immediately went back to normal. "What were you doing?" she asked casually, hopping onto Ginny's bed.

"N-nothing," Ginny said quickly. "Just writing in my diary."

"Oh, yeah," Liesel said. "What store did you get it from again? I can't remember..."

"N-neither do I," Ginny replied.

"Oh, well, can I see it, then?"

"No-"

"_Accio_!" Liesel said with a wave of her wand. The diary flew into her hand. "Oh-would you look at that?" Liesel said in mock surprise. "Since it's already in my hand, I might as well take a quick look at it," she shrugged. "Don't worry. I won't read it or anything.

Liesel took the book and flipped through the pages, but saw that there wasn't anything written on a single page. "Either, you're using invisible ink, or this diary is charmed so that no one can use it," Liesel said suspiciously.

"It's-It's charmed," Ginny said with a nod. "That's right, it's charmed," she said as she took the diary back.

"You're not lying, are you?" Liesel asked suspiciously. "You're going to be lost soon," she said suddenly. "Because of that diary," she said as she nodded toward the leather-bound book. "And your destiny will find you."

"What?" Ginny asked in confusion.

"Don't worry," Liesel shrugged. "I don't know what it means, either," she shrugged. "I think I might be one of those on-the-spot poets or something," she shrugged. "But, I'd stay wary of leather, if I were you," she said, before walking out of Ginny's dormitory. "And cats. Stay far, _far_away from cats."

Later that evening, Liesel was enjoying her dinner, and was talking to Harry about how that year's Quidditch season was destined to be when their conversation was cut short.

"Hello there," George said as he squeezed himself between Liesel and Harry.

"Hi," Liesel grumbled as she made room for him.

"What have you got there?" He asked, peering at her plate.

"Mashed potatoes."

"Don't mind if I do," he said before taking his spoon and scooping up half of her potatoes and placing them on his own plate.

"I was planning on eating those," Liesel scoffed.

"Everything tastes better when it's shared, cutie," he muttered.

"Er, what did you just call me?"

"Cutie," George said. "Like I always do."

"Except you don't call me that," Liesel said as she knitted her brow. "Fred does."

George raised his eyebrows. "But, _how _can you tell the difference?"

"I just _can._"

"But how?"

"It's something that only I would pick up on," Liesel shrugged.

"How can you pick up on something that Fred and I can't even notice ourselves?" He inquired. "Our mum can barely tell us apart."

"What if you're actually Fred, and your brother is George, because your mother got you two confused when you two were younger?"

"That's quite frightening."

"It is, indeed," Liesel said thoughtfully.

* * *

Liesel sneezed right in Fred's face and then lousily blew her nose into a tissue. "Sorry, Fred," she said in a nasally voice.

The twins had just made it back from another Quidditch practice that Oliver had set up, despite the rain. It was a surprise to Liesel that Fred and George weren't sick, themselves. They were soaked from head to toe, though it didn't seem to hardly them.

"It's fine," he muttered, wiping off his face and seating himself on the floor.

Liesel was seated on the couch that rested in front of the fire. She'd been sick for days and her cold wasn't getting any better. George, who was seated beside her, looked slightly worried.

"Maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey for a Peppperup Potion, Sleepyhead," he suggested. "It'll help you feel better," he said.

"I don' d'know abou' 'dat, George," she said before blowing her nose in another tissue.

"No, really," Fred said. "It's no fun when you're sick," he complained.

"It's d'not like 'dere's anything to do when'd it's raining outside," she said, pointing towards the window, where raindrops were pelting the glass as though they were made of stone.

"I was hoping we'd be able to spy on the Slytherins again," George muttered. "But we can't when you're...well, like _this_."

"Gee, thanks," Liesel drawled.

"Really, a Pepperup Potion is just what you need," Fred reassured her. "Honestly, cutie, you're not the same when you're sick."

"I d'know!" Liesel shrieked. "And Halloween is only a few days away!"

"Just go to Madam Pomfrey!" both twins said.

"But, that means I have to walk _all _the way to the Hospital Wing!" Liesel complained. "Besides, I'm tired," she yawned.

"Oh, there you are," Hermione said as she and Ron joined LIesel, Fred, and George in the common room.

"Still sick, are you?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Liesel replied. "It's d'not getting any better," she muttered.

"Why don't you go to Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione suggested.

"All right, all right!" Liesel said. "Fine'd. I'll go."

"We'll take you!" Fred and George said. The grabbed her by the arms and helped her to her feet.

"I'll see you two later," Liesel said to Ron and Hermione as Fred and George dragged her through the portrait hole. On their way out, Harry was making his way into the common room.

"Hey, Harry," Fred and George said as the three hopped out of the portrait hole.

"Hullo, Harry," Liesel said.

"Er, hi," Harry said.

"Wait," Liesel said to the twins, pulling her arms free. She walked back over to Harry, just as he was about ot enter the common room. "Hey, Harry," she said.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to come across something you can't see, but you can'd hear," she said in her nasally voice. "Don't follow it. Okay?"

"Er, okay?" He said. "Are you alright?"

"No, I'm sick," Liesel explained. "Fred and George were just taking me to Madame Pomfrey. See you later," she said.

"All right," Harry said. "Feel better," he muttered as he walked through the portrait hole.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yay, another chapter! Hope you all enjoyed it. **

**As I (think) I've mentioned before, I'm currently writing year three. And it's been pretty good; Liesel's starting to get her own plot line and things. One of the important parts in that plot is that she gets her first kiss and boyfriend and all that fun stuff. I'm trying really hard to write how these parts will play out and I'm having no such luck. ****It took me a while to realize that my muse is no more... ****But, I'm almost *positive* that I've found another.**

**Anybody wanna guess who her first kiss will be?**

And, I also want to thank everyone that has taken the time to review! Thank you all so much! Next update is on Wednesday!


	13. Chapter 13

After enjoying a great Halloween Feast with Fred and George, Liesel had a full stomach and was ready for bed. She did think, however, that the feast would have been more fun if Harry, Ron, and Hermione had attended. But, Harry had promised Nearly-Headless Nick that he would attend his deathday party.

Harry had invited Hermione and Ron, but not Liesel. She had wondered why and was slightly hurt by this, but remembered that she still had Fred and George to enjoy the feast with. So, she was fine.

"That was, by far, the best Halloween Feast I've ever had," George said with a yawn.

"Couldn't agree more," Liesel said as she stood up and stretched her arms over her head.

The three followed the Gryffindor crowd as they made their way to the common room. Liesel was talking to the twins about the upcoming Quidditch season and the Slytherin team and their new broomsticks when the crowd came to a complete halt.

Liesel heard Malfoy's voice shout something from the opposite end of the corridor. She pushed her way to the front of the crowd to get a better look at what was going on.

Liesel spotted Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the center of the corridor. On the stone walls were words written with what appeared to be blood.

"'The Chamber of Secrets'?" she read aloud, before giving her three friends an accusing look. The floor of the corridor was flooded with water, and then there was Mrs. Norris suspended upon a torch bracket. Liesel let out a slight squeal at the sight of the cat. "Is she dead?" she whispered to herself. Liesel returned her gaze to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

Whispers and murmurs spread the through the crowds of students. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked quite guilty and Liesel felt her anger rising. "Is _this_ why I wasn't invited!" she snapped at Harry. "So you could do _this_?"

"Liesel-we didn't-" Hermione began.

Mr. Filch shoved his way through the crowd. "All right, all right," he said. "Settle down all of you," he grumbled. "What's going on?"

He then spotted Mrs. Norris and Liesel was almost sure that he was having a heart attack. Liesel's heart went out to him. Sure, he was cranky at times, but she was sure that Mrs. Norris was the only thing that he ever truly loved. "What's happened to her? My beautiful Mrs. Norris! _What's happened to her_?"

Liesel watched at his eyes landed on Harry. "_Potter_!" He shrieked. "You've murdered her! How could you! I'll-I'll kill you!"

Liesel's eyes widened as the scene unfolded before her eyes. Dumbledore, along with the rest of the teachers followed behind him, taking in the scene. It appeared that Dumbledore was able to calm Filch down, but it was obvious that he still suspected Harry.

Dumbledore convinced Filch to go to his office and told Harry, Ron, and Hermione to come along. Liesel's eyes landed on her three friends, not believing her eyes.

_Did_ they do it? _Could _they have done it?

She watched as the professors left for Professor Lockhart's office with Harry, Ron, and Hermione following behind them.

Soon, the prefects continued leading the students to their common rooms, though the excited chatter had died down.

"Come on, Liz," George said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

She soon followed along with the twins. "You...you don't think they did it, do you?" Liesel asked in a shaky voice. "Not because he was a Squib."

"I don't think Harry would do something like that," George said.

"Me either," Fred added.

"But, someone did..." Liesel murmured. "My dad's a Squib_,_" she choked out. "I'm not in trouble am I?"

"What?" Fred asked. "Liz, you've got nothing to worry about."

"You'll be fine," George said.

"Yeah, besides," Fred added, "we're here to protect you."

Liesel looked up at the twins. "Yeah," she said. "_That _makes me feel safe."

* * *

Liesel made sure to stay up and wait for Harry, Ron, and Hermione when they arrived back at the common room. Fred and George tried staying up with her, but they were just too tired, being full from the Halloween Feast.

Liesel's palms had become sweaty. What if they really _had_ done it? That means that Harry and Ron would be _expelled_! And who knows what kind of punishment Hermione will have gotten?

Finally, the portrait hole opened and Harry, Ron, and Hermione bustled inside.

"It's about _time_!" Liesel said as she stood up from the armchair she had been sitting in and rushed over to the three. "What _happened_? _Did _you guys to that?"

"Of _course_not!" Ron answered. "We didn't do a thing!"

"Well then what _happened_?" Liesel asked firmly. "Because the three of you are looking pretty guilty right now."

"I was hearing voices," Harry blurted.

"You were _hearing _voices!" Liesel said exasperatedly. "-Wait a minute, what?" she turned to look Harry in the eye. "What do you mean you were hearing voices?"

"I was literally hearing voices after we left that Deathday party-you weren't missing anything, buy the way," Harry said. "But, I couldn't hear where it was coming from-it was like it was in the walls."

"Wait," Liesel suddenly gasped, placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Do you remember what I said to you the other day? Before Fred and George took me to the Hospital Wing?"

Harry's eyes widened and he turned to Liesel.

"'You're going to come across something that you can't see, but you can hear,'" she repeated. "And then I warned you not to follow it..."

"But how would you _know_something like that was going to happen?" Harry asked.

"I-I didn't," Liesel stammered. "I just sort of said it."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked, becoming even more interested.

"I said that to Harry a few days ago," Liesel explained. "It was weird," she continued. "I said it almost as though it were a reminder."

"You just said that to him?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Liesel nodded. "I didn't think anything of it."

There was a pregnant pause as the four of them exchanged glances.

"So, the three of you had nothing to do with what happened with Filch's cat?" Liesel asked.

"No," the three said in unison. It was clear that they were telling the truth.

"I believe you," Liesel sighed. "Really, I didn't know _what _to think!" she said. "You were just in the wrong place at the wrong time?

"Yes," Ron said, "exactly that."

* * *

Liesel yawned to herself as she opened her book and began to turn to her destination, page by page. She leaned against her right hand that cupped her face as her elbow rested on the empty table of the library. At last, she could be alone to get some work done without the ruckus of the Gryffindor common room.

But, it wasn't as if she was going to remember what she read, which was why she didn't read in the first place. Liesel learned things by listening, not by doing something as ridiculous and as boring as reading.

She would read the book aloud, but all that would do was get her a fierce shushing from Madame Pince, so she was forced to study like this.

"Hi," said a voice that had seated itself in front of her. She looked up to see Fred. She knew it was him, due to the fact that his nose was slightly crooked, compared to George's after she had broken it only a year ago.

Her eyes crept up to meet Fred's soft brown ones. "Er, hi, Fred," she said suspiciously. "What do you want?"

"I dunno," he shrugged. "I figured you could use my company." He then went as far as to mirror Liesel's actions as she leaned against the table.

"Your company?" she repeated. She lifted her chin from the palm of her hand and let it rest on the table.

"Mhm," he said with a grin.

"Alright, what're you up to?" Liesel sighed.

"Nothing." Liesel gave him a skeptical look. "_Honestly,_" he said.

"Ah, there you two are," the George, seating himself beside Liesel.

"What are _you_doing here?" Liesel asked curiously.

"Well, you see, Sleepyhead," George began.

"—We didn't want you sitting off in the library all alone—"

"—Because we don't want the _Heir of Slytherin_coming after you—"

"—Especially since you're our special little muggle-born."

Liesel stared at the two. "You're joking, right? Please tell me this is another one of your ridiculous pranks. Especially since I'm not muggle-born."

"Please, Liesel," Fred said, placing a hand over Liesel's , "don't refer to our pranks as 'ridiculous'—"

"—it hurts us right here," George said, pointing to his heart.

Liesel glanced at Fred's hand, which he quickly removed, diverting his gaze elsewhere. "Well, if you two believe the 'Heir of Slytherin' to be Harry, then I've lost all respect for you," she muttered, turning her attention back to the book.

Liesel could see from the corner of her peripheral vision that the two twins had exchanged glances before speaking again. "Alright, alright, calm down, woman—no need to lose respect for us." Fred said.

"Just know that we care."

"Thanks," said Liesel. "But if you really care as much as you claim, you'd let me read this chapter in peace."

"Well, you see, Sleepyhead—"

"—that would require for the two of us to leave you alone—"

"—which isn't going to happen for quite some time."

"Well, fine then," she said, sliding the book over to the two. "Read it to me."

"What?"

"You're messing with us, right?"

Liesel snorted. "No." The twins sighed. "Go on, start reading."

Fred was the first to begin reading. "There are very few known seers in the twentieth century-"

"-those who have studied the few with said gift are not sure if it is genetic, or if it is random among magic individuals."

"Though, there has been speculation that there are muggle seers-"

"-it isn't definite, because researchers aren't sure how to approach the muggles."

"Liz, why are you reading about Seers?" George asked as his eyes scanned over the rest of the page.

"I don't know," she said quickly. "I guess it's just interesting..."

* * *

The next few days were obviously not easy for Harry. Just about everyone still suspected that he had something to with the petrification of Mrs. Norris.

Liesel felt bad and usually did whatever she could to make sure he felt even the slightest bit better.

They were sitting in another awfully boring lesson with Professor Binns, when she slipped him a note.

Harry glanced down at the note.

_You alright, Harry? You seem a little down in the dumps..._

Harry glanced up at Professor Binns, who was still droning on about the International Warlock Convention of 1289, and scribbled down a quick note.

_Not really. All of this talking is getting to me... everyone thinks that I did that to Filch's cat_.

He slid Liesel the note and she glanced down at it. She sighed loudly and wrote in her sloppy, but legible script.

_Except you didn't, Harry! I know you didn't do it, you know you didn't do it, so what does it matter what everyone else says? _

_'Innocent until proven guilty.' Like Dumbledore said._

She impatiently slid the note back over to Harry, obviously just as frustrated as he was. Harry glanced down at the note and knitted his eyebrows. He glanced at Liesel, before quickly writing on the piece of parchment as quickly as his hand would let him.

_How do you know Dumbledore said that?_

He quickly passed the note back to Liesel. She reread the question over and over again, and realized that she couldn't answer. "I-I don't know," she whispered.

"Did you say something, Miss Greentree?"

Liesel's eyes darted up to Professor Binns. "Oh, no, Professor," she muttered.

* * *

"Ron!" Liesel hissed in a hushed voice as she seated herself beside him in the common room as he, Hermione, and Harry talked to each other in hushed voice.

"What?"

"How do I get rid of your brothers? They follow me _everywhere_." She drawled.

"Here's the thing," Ron said, "You can't."

"You're joking."

"Sorry," he said with a shrug. "But, they were talking about you all summer. Even more than Ginny talked about Harry."

"Really?"

"Well, one of them was—I can't even tell them apart half the time. But, they just care about you, I guess."

"Right," Liesel muttered. "They _never _leave me alone, now that this 'Heir of Slytherin' stuff is going on."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah," Harry interjected. "I figured you'd rather spend time with them than us."

"You know that isn't true, Harry," Liesel said. "Besides, I can't even go to the _bathroom_ without them standing outside the _door_!"

"I dunno," Ron shrugged. "Like I said before, they just care about you."

"But, really, do you _honestly_think he could be the Heir of Slytherin?" Hermione asked.

"Wait, who?" Liesel asked.

"Malfoy," Ron said. "It all makes sense, doesn't it?"

"Ron, will you _think_ about what you're saying? I highly doubt that it's him," Hermione shrieked. "Am I right, Liesel? Or am I _right_?"

Liesel thought long and hard about it, feeling Hermione's eyes on her face. "Well, it_ is_a possibility..."

"Ha! See?" Ron said in a triumphant voice.

"So, if he is Slytherin's Heir, then how do we prove it?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, there's no way he's just going to jump onto the Slytherin table during lunch, announce to the entire Great Hall that he's the Heir of Slytherin, and do a whole dance-number or something," Liesel drawled.

"We know," Ron muttered.

"So, _how_could we do it?" Harry asked.

"Well," Hermione said in an unsure voice. "I _think_I've got an idea..."

"She's got an idea," Liesel said excitedly. "I love it when Hermione gets ideas. Go on," she urged.

"Well...what if we went into the Slytherin common room and asked him ourselves, without him knowing that it's us?" she asked.

Liesel, Harry, and Ron stared at Hermione.

"What?" Liesel asked. "How could we _possibly_ do that? We wouldn't be able to do that unless-" she immediately stopped talking, and locked eyes with Hermione. "You're _joking_, Hermione!' she shrieked. "We can't do _that_!"

"Do what?" Harry and Ron asked, looking between Liesel and Hermione.

"Hermione wants us to use Polyjuice Potion, am I wrong?" Liesel asked.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was thinking of," Hermione said.

"Polyjuice Potion?" Harry asked.

"What's that?" Ron asked, leaning in eagerly.

"Weren't you two listening to Professor Snape?" Liesel sighed, rolling her eyes. "It causes you to look like someone else. All you need is a part of them," she explained. "A strand of hair, fingernail, eyelash-you name it," she said. "If we thought you two were going to get expelled before-"

"That's the thing, we can't get _caught_," Hermione said in a hushed voice.

"So, we'd turn into a bunch of Slytherins and sneak into the common room?" Ron asked, not sounding too convinced of the idea.

"That's _exactly _what we're going to do," Liesel said.

"I don't know about this, Hermione..." Harry said.

"Let's not even worry about what will happen if we do go through with this," Liesel said. "The most difficult part will be actually _making_it!" she shrieked. "Do you even know the ingredients needed to make a potion as difficult as that one? Lacewing flies, fluxweed, leeches, knotgrass, powdered horn of a bicorn-those aren't exactly easy to come by."

"How do you _know_all of that?" Ron gasped.

"What can I say?" Liesel shrugged. "I'm a potions fiend."

* * *

At around eleven o' clock at night, Liesel climbed out of her four-poster bed and crept down the stairs into the warm, deserted common room. She seated herself on the couch but squeaked as she immediately stood up.

"Ouch!" Fred grunted as he sat up. "Merlin, you may be small—but you're heavy!"

"Fred?" Liesel hissed.

"Liesel," he replied with a wide grin.

"George!" the other twin replied cheekily from a nearby armchair.

"What are you two doing down here?" Liesel asked.

"Having a sleepover, of course—"

"-you didn't think we'd let you sleep down here on your own."

"We even brought snacks!"

"Whatever," she murmured. "At least sit up and leave room for me, Fred," she said, addressing the twin sprawled across the couch. "This is, after all, where I sleep every night."

"I _told_you!" George called to Fred.

"He told you what?" Liesel asked Fred.

"That you can tell the difference between the two of us-always," answered answered.

"I can."

"But, how?"

"It's something that only I would notice, that's all," Liesel sighed as she slumped onto the couch beside Fred. George stood up from the armchair and seated himself on the other side of Liesel.

Both twins grinned before sighing loudly and resting their heads on Liesel's shoulders.

"You're going to be doing this every night, too, aren't you?"

"How'd you know?" They asked.

"Oh, you know, basic instinct," Liesel shrugged.

That night, Liesel was the first to fall asleep, of course. Her head ended up resting upon Fred's shoulder, who stayed glued in that spot on the couch for the entire night. He couldn't help but to share a glance with his brother as he watched the second year sleep and brag about it the entire night ("Would you get a load of this?").

By morning both the twins and Liesel had managed to fit on the couch while they slept.

Fred lay on his back with his right arm dangling off of the couch and his left wrapped protectively across Liesel. She laid on top of him, also sleeping on her back, with her face buried in the cushions of the couch. The fingertips of her one of her hands rested on George's hair. He also slept on his back atop of Fred and Liesel's legs with one arm over his eyes and his legs dangling over the arm of the couch.

"Morning," both twins yawned as Liesel awakened.

"Morning," she yawned. "That was quite fun last night."

"Indeed, it was," Fred agreed, grinning widely. George simply rolled his eyes from the opposite end of the couch.

"So, what's the agenda for the day?" George asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"You two know that you don't have to follow me everywhere, right?"

"Yes, we know—"

"But, you're one of us, you see—"

"—you're like our princess—"

"—and we're your knights in shining armor, we'll be there to save you."

"That is, by far, the _worst_, comparison I've ever heard," Liesel said as she wiped crust from the corners of her eyes.

"We know," George said.

"You should feel honored," Fred said, placing a hand on his chest. "Really, this is rare."

"I'm flattered," she said dryly. "But, now that everyone's gone, I'm going to head upstairs and sleep in my own bed."

"What?" the twins asked simultaneously.

"Er, I'm going back to bed?"

"But, we can't watch you from up there."

"So? It's the girl's dormitory in the Gryffindor common room—no one will be able to get in here."

"Not unless your first name rhymes with Larry—" muttered Fred.

"—and your last name rhymes with Jotter."

"You guys, what did I tell—"

"We know, we know—you'll lose all respect for us."

"I'm glad to see we have an understanding," she said with a smile as she continued up the staircase.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yay! Another chapter!**

**I'm surprised that a lot of you don't seem to like Colin too much. I think he's sweet and that his little crush on Liesel is cute. :3  
****As for the first kiss, no one's gotten it right yet. But, no, it's not Fred. Nor is it Colin or Harry. Just letting you all know. I hope you're not dissapointe.d o:**

**Keep guessing, though! This is actually quite interesting...**

**Instead of writing your guess in a review, PM me, instead. ALSO, if you have any other questions that could possibly ruin the plot, please don't put it in a review, PM me instead. **

**Thank you to all of my story followers, reviewers, and favorites!  
This story has got over 3,000 reads! *does happy dance* **


	14. Chapter 14

Hermione, Ron, and Liesel were crammed in the stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Liesel stood over the simmering potion.

"I just feel so..._bad_," Liesel said. "I mean...it's...he was so sweet to me and I just-"

"Don't feel bad just because he was petrified, Liz," Ron mumbled. "The kid had it coming-"

"Ron, shut it," Liesel said in a bitter voice. "I hope those Mandrakes mature quickly," Liesel sighed. "The second Colin becomes...er...alive again I'm going to spend an entire day with him. Just to make up for how I've treated him."

"Why that's awfully sweet of you, Liesel," Hermione said.

"It's the least I could do," Liesel mumbled. "He's a sweet kid, and all he ever wanted to do was just spend a little time with me."

"More like he wanted to handcuff himself to you," Ron mumbled. Liesel glared at him before slapping his arm. "_Ow_!"

"Stop talking about Colin!" Liesel snapped. "The only reason I really hated being around him was because of Malfoy teasing me all the time."

"All right, all right," Ron mumbled as he rubbed his arm. "So, why are you making the potion and not Hermione?"

"Because," Liesel said in a smug voice, "as much as Hermione hates to admit it, I'm just a _tad_ _bit _better than her at potion making."

"Yeah, well..." Hermione mumbled.

The three heard the door open and they exchanged glances. Ron, hopped up and bumped Liesel's elbow, causing Liesel to drop the spoon she was using to stir the potion. Hermione had almost dropped extra Lacewings into the potion and had gasped, but quickly caught them.

"Hey," the three heard from behind the door.

"Oh, it must be Harry," Liesel said. "Hurry, let him in!"

Hermione glanced through the keyhole, just to be save, and quickly opened the door to the stall and Harry squeezed in. "Is your arm all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," Harry muttered as he rubbed his elbow.

He began to speak of Colin, but Liesel quickly cut him off with a guilt-stricken face. "We heard, Harry. It's why we're here, actually."

"Why?"

"We figured that the sooner we start on this potion, the sooner we can get the information out of Malfoy," Hermione explained.

"He's been picking on Colin for so long that it was a matter of time before he tried to off him," Liesel growled.

"Well, losing the bones in my arm wasn't the only interesting thing that happened to me yesterday..." Harry trailed off.

Ron, Hermione, and Liesel looked up at him with interest. "Go on," Liesel urged.

"Dobby visited me in the Hospital Wing last night," Harry announced.

"What?" Ron shrieked.

"You're _joking_," Liesel said as she stopped stirring the potion.

"Yeah, he told me loads of things," Harry said as he leaned against the wall of the bathroom stall.

"Like what?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Apparently, this isn't the first time the Chamber has been opened," he said.

"_What_?"

"You're joking."

"That's unbelievable," Hermione gasped.

"You're telling me," Harry muttered.

* * *

A month had gone by and things had only gotten worse. Just about everyone was paranoid, and to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's surprise, Liesel was among them.

"I don't see why you're worried," Ron said. "You're a half-blood."

"Yes, but I'm the daughter of a Squib," she said. "A lot of people would probably still consider me to be muggle-born."

"I highly doubt it," Hermione said. "Your father is technically a half-blood, despite the fact that he is a squib."

"So?" Liesel said.

"So, you're safe," Harry explained.

"Really, Liz, I don't think you have anything worry about," Ron interjected.

"Unless I get targeted, because my father is a squib. I mean, Mrs. Norris was a _cat_and she was still petrified, because Filch was a squib."

"I didn't think of that..." Hermione muttered.

"Let's talk about something else," Harry said quickly. "What about your birthday?"

"What _about _it?" Liesel asked.

"Don't you want to do something special?" Hermione asked.

"Not really," Liesel mumbled.

"But, why?" Ron asked. "Last year was so much fun."

"Ron, I don't see why you thought it was fun, seeing as you had a stomach ache after eating too many sweets," Liesel drawled. "And besides, Fred and George threw me that party."

"Do you think they're going to throw you another one?" Harry asked eagerly.

"Hopefully not," she muttered. "Honestly, I just want a little time to myself, you know?" she said.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, you seem kind of down," Ron muttered. "Something wrong?"

"I can't believe I'm saying this," Liesel sighed, "but, I miss home."

Harry stopped walking down the corridor and looked at Liesel as though she were a madwoman. "What? How could you _possibly_miss Privet Drive?"

"I miss my mum," Liesel said. "I really, really, miss her."

"_Aw_." Harry, Ron, and Hermione heard from behind them. "Does Little Liz Greenwood miss her muggle mummy?" Draco Malfoy teased.

The three turned around to glare at him. He was, once again, with Crabbe and Goyle, who laughed at everything he said.

"Is it because your little boyfriend is practically dead?" he taunted. "I still don't see what he saw in you."

Liesel jumped at Malfoy, dropping her books on the floor. Harry and Ron quickly grabbed her by the arms and held her back.

"Just go away, Malfoy," Harry snapped. "Go find something better to do," he grunted, still attempting to hold back Liesel.

"Why should I, Potter?" Malfoy drawled. "It's fun picking on the weakest link."

"Just shut _up_, Malfoy!" Liesel shouted, still attempting to jump at him again.

"Liz, just let it go," Ron muttered. "He's not worth the trouble."

At Ron's words, Liesel calmed slightly. The four began to walk away, still laughing amongst themselves, when Liesel suddenly turned around. "You know, I think it's _funny_."

Malfoy furrowed his eyebrows. "You think _what's_funny?"

"How Harry is getting the blame for all of this, meanwhile, _you _are parading around like it's you've one a million galleons!"

The smile had long faded from his face. "Well that's nothing I need to smile about, seeing as I already have it," Malfoy retorted.

"Liesel..." Hermione muttered, tugging on her sleeve.

"What?" Liesel asked, turning to look back at Malfoy. "We all know what I'm talking about."

"_Liz_," Ron said through clenched teeth. "Let's _go_."

Liesel could see the shock and anger growing in Malfoy's face. "And what are you trying to _say, _Greenwood?"

"I think you already know what I'm trying to say, Malfoy," she said in a triumphant voice. "I'd be a bit more careful if I were you."

"Liz, let's _go,_" Harry said, grabbing her wrist and pulling her down the corridor.

"Did you _see _the look on his face?" she asked excitedly.

"Yeah, we did," Ron said.

"But now Malfoy knows that we suspect him," Hermione said.

"Maybe he'll lay off then," Liesel said. "Maybe he'll lay low for a while."

"Maybe," Harry murmured.

* * *

Liesel woke up the next morning in the Gryffindor common room, stretching her arms over her head.

"Morning, Liz," the twins chorused.

She let out a loud squeal and rolled over, falling onto the floor.

"And Happy Birthday!" Fred said, holding a card with both hands in her face so close, that she couldn't even tell what was on the front of it.

"Gee, Fred," she murmured. "Thanks for the card, but I can't actually _see_it when it's touching my nose."

"Oh, right," he said, simply handing it to her.

She looked at the front of the card and saw that it was a picture of Liesel, Harry, and the rest of the Weasleys (with the exclusion of Fred and George) seated at the dinner were all waving up happily at Liesel, who couldn't help but to smile down at the card. She opened it and saw that it was signed by all of the Weasleys and Harry.

Liesel glanced at the front of the card again. "I don't remember taking this picture...especially since I'm in it," she gave Fred and George a pointed look. "And there are two people missing from this picture, now that I think about it..."

"So, we borrowed your camera," Fred said. "It was for a good cause..."

"So how does it feel?" George asked, plopping himself onto the couch.

"How does _what _feel?" Liesel murmured, running her fingers through her hair as she stood up and seated herself between the twins.

"To be a teenager," Fred said as he nudged her with his elbow.

"You know, the big one-three?" George added.

"So?" Liesel mumbled.

"Come on, Liz," George said. "It's November twenty sixth!" he said.

"It's your _birthday_!" Fred added.

"Yes, the day where I'm supposed to do whatever I want," Liesel mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"All right then," Fred said.

"What do you want to do?" George asked.

"Sleep," she mumbled, leaning backwards and closing her eyes.

"Get up, Sleepyhead," George said, pulling her to her feet.

"No," she mumbled. "it's Sunday, and I'm tired," she said. "I don't care what day it is," she yawned as she stretched her arms over her head. "Besides, my birthday is going to be the worst day of my life." Liesel tossed herself onto the couch, once again, and buried her face in her pillow.

"No wonder you call her 'Sleepyhead'," Fred mumbled to his brother. "She sleeps like Wood takes her out to practice until four in the morning."

"Because he does!" she mumbled into her pillow.

"We know," the twins sighed, rolling their eyes. They headed for the portrait hole, talking amongst themselves. The knew that Liesel wouldn't be awake until much, much later and it was no use in trying to wake her up for a birthday that she didn't care about.

Later that afternoon, Liesel found herself seated on a log near the Black Lake. A cool breeze flowed through her hair as she opened her sketchbook and began drawing with the special pencils that her father had gotten her for her birthday.

"What have you got there, Lee?" she heard one of the familiar voices ask. She groaned inwardly.

"Just a few sweets, you know, to last me until the next Hogsmeade trip," he said.

Liesel stilled. Maybe if she didn't move or make a sound, then the twins wouldn't find her; she could only hope that this tactic of hers would work.

"Ah, that's always nice," the other twin said.

The three fourth years were at least ten feet away from where Liesel was seated. Liesel became slightly keener on listening in on their conversations as they became soft, hushed mumbles. About five feet away from her, she heard a twig snap behind some nearby trees.

"Wait, did you hear that?" One of the twins asked.

Her eyes scanned the area suspiciously.

"Yeah it sounded like someone was—"

"—hiding behind a few of those trees over there."

"Ah, don't worry about it, mates," said Lee. "It was probably just a squirrel of some sorts—nothing to worry about."

"You never know, Lee—"

"—you just never bloody know."

"Plus, squirrels hibernate during this time of year."

"Right, well, I've got to go find Angelina and talk to her about our the Hogsmeade trip. Wish me luck!"

"Ah, have fun mate."

Liesel heard Lee's footsteps walk off towards the castle, leaving behind the twins. "Take it out," one of them said.

"I don't have it—you do."

"Oh, right, yes!" the other said. "Here it is."

"Let's see, let's see…" There was what sounded like the unfolding of parchment and a quite a long period of silence. "Oh, would you look at that," one of the twins said with a hint of satisfaction in his voice.

"Wait, Malfoy?" They said in unison.

"Do you think he's—?"

"—But, no—"

"—he can't be—"

"—Can he?"

"-But what if he's-?"

"-Or maybe he-?"

"Well, if he's spying on our innocent little Liesel, then I think it's safe to think so."

Liesel sighed loudly. She gathered her pencils and her sketchbook and stood up from the log in a rush to escape the Weasley twins. It didn't work out too well, however, when she turned around and walked face first into one of the twins, falling onto the ground.

"Ow," she murmured. "You made me drop my pencils!" She groaned. "The led in them are probably all broken now!" She looked up to see George.

"Pencils?" He asked as he helped her to her feet. "These little wooden sticks?" He asked as he helped her pick them up.

"Yes—these ones," she groaned inwardly. "My dad got them for me for my birthday the year before last," she murmured as she gathered up all of the pencils.

"Ah," he said. "A muggle invention, I'm guessing?" He asked as he observed the expensive pencils. "I reckon my dad would love these," he said thoughtfully.

"Where's Fred?" Liesel asked suddenly.

George looked down at her and one of the corners of his mouth twitched. "Fred? He went up to the castle to find Lee," he said. "He forgot to tell him something."

"Oh," Liesel shrugged. "So, how'd you know I was here?" she asked.

"Magic," he said with a grin before winking down at her. "Walk with me, Sleepyhead," he said, placing an arm around her shoulder as they began to walk around the lake.

"All right then."

"What if I told you that I know something you don't?" He asked.

Liesel knitted her brow. "What does that mean?"

"It means that I have knowledge that you have not yet obtained," he said, pointing to the temple of his forehead. "It's only a matter of time before you find out what it is yourself."

"Quite intriguing," Liesel muttered. "Are you going to tell me what it is?"

"Oh, _no_," he said in amusement. "You're going to have to guess it. I'm not making this even the slightest bit easy for you."

"I'm not amused by guessing games," she muttered.

"Ah, well you haven't played with me yet," he said with a toothy grin.

* * *

Liesel had visited Colin in the Hospital Wing that evening, still feeling guilty after the way she had treated him.

She left the Hospital Wing and made her way through the dark corridors, not realizing that she'd set herself up to be attacked.

She squeaked when someone grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her behind a  
tapestry. She looked up to see the tip of a wand illuminated in her face. "George."

"That's me," he said. "Now, come on," he murmured as he grabbed Liesel through the corridors and through shortcuts she'd never even noticed, until, at last, they were at the Astronomy tower.

"Why are we here?" she asked.

"Shh, just come on," he said as he pulled her up the flight of stairs.

The two emerged to see Fred sitting on the ledge, waiting for the two. His fiery red hair was illuminated by the moon. Liesel couldn't help but to tear her gaze away from him.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're going to be spending the night here," George said. "Think of it as our little birthday present to you, Sleepyhead."

"Thanks, but I just want to go back to the common room and—"

"You won't do any such thing," Fred demanded. "Get over here, Liz," he muttered, patting the free spot beside him.

"Honestly, you guys—"

"Come _on_, Liz," they both said.

"Alright, fine," she grumbled. She went and seated herself beside Fred, looking over the grounds. George seated himself on the other side of her.

As Liesel was staring over the grounds, she was sure that the two were conversing, but she didn't mind at that point. It was getting slightly colder in the November air and she felt a shiver shoot up her spine.

"Here," Fred said quickly, taking off his cloak and placing it around her shoulders.

"Thanks," Liesel said softly, never taking her eyes off of the scenery.

"Fred, do you want to get the snacks, or should I do the honors?" Liesel turned to look at the twins. The two shared a look before George rolled his eyes and grumbled to himself. "Alright, alright, fine—_I'll _go." He stood and exited through the staircase.

There was silence between Fred and Liesel as they observed the grounds.

"You two didn't have to do this for me, you know?" Liesel said, breaking the silence. She turned to look at Fred. "Really, I don't know why you two are being so protective of me."

"Well, we are your friends—best friends—after all," he said, looking down at the second year. "We care about you."

"Good, I care about the two of you, too," she said.

"I mean, me," he said as he pointed to himself. "I _care_ about you. George does too—but he can't care for people the way _I _can, you see..."

"Is that so," she said, mirroring his grin.

"It is, it is," he said as he nodded his head.

"Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you want me to visit you over the summer? Did you _really_ want me to visit you and George _that _badly?" she asked quietly.

Liesel didn't turn to look at him as she waited for his answer. She heard him sigh deeply and even saw him run his fingers through his flaming hair from the corner of her eye.

"I did it because…well, I really wanted you to come over," he said. "I missed you a lot over the summer. I really did."

Liesel smiled. "I'm guessing you know something that I don't know, as well?" she asked.

"What?"

"You don't know?" she asked. "It's some ridiculous guessing game that George is going to start making me do."

"Is that so?" Fred muttered.

"Yeah," she said. "So far, it's not necessarily _about_ school, but it has to do with something _in_school."

He chuckled nervously. "Leave it to you to think about school first."

"Well, that's where we are," she said with a shrug.

Fred coughed. "So…I noticed that you've gotten into quite a few disputes with Malfoy this year."

"Yeah, what about him?" Liesel grumbled.

"But, you don't think it's weird?" Fred asked. "The way he picks on you and everything."

"Fred, he picks on _everybody_."

"He watches you," Fred said quickly. "All the time."

"Like when?"

"At meals," he said. "He's always staring at you. It's quite unsettling."

"Hm," Liesel said. "By staring, you probably mean 'glaring'."

"He follows you, too. All over school."

"Well, you and George follow me."

"Except you know that we are."

"Good point...Wait, how do you know that?"

"What?"

"How do you know that Malfoy supposedly follows me?"

"Do you _really _want to know?"

"Well, yes, that's why I asked." Liesel watched as Fred reached into his pocket and pulled out a worn piece of parchment and set it neatly on the floor. "This is just an old piece of parchment."

"That's what you think," he said with a grin. He placed the tip of his want to the parchment and said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Liesel watched as the ink lines appeared on the map and she furrowed her eyebrows. She picked up the map and read the words that had appeared on the map.

"'Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs...'" Liesel read aloud.

"'Purveyors of Aids to Magical Mischief Makers are proud to present the Marauder's Map'," Fred finished with a grin. "Brilliant, isn't it?"

"This is a map of Hogwarts," Liesel said as she observed the map. "There's us-in the Astronomy Tower."

"And...there's George making his way up one of the staircases," she said, placing a finger on the dot that had George's name labeled on it. "There's Percy, patrolling the corridors..."

"Yup," Fred said.

"This is brilliant," Liesel said. "No wonder you and George know your way around the castle so well. And always know where I am."

"Exactly," Fred said. "And just by looking at this map, I know quite a few things."

Liesel glanced at him as her eyes scanned the map. "Like what?"

"That you, Ron, Harry, and Hermione have been spending _a lot _of time crammed in that stall in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

Liesel paled and locked eyes with Fred, who watched her reaction closely. "Are you going to tell me what you're doing?"

"I can't," Liesel murmured. "But, I will-just not now, because we've still got a lot to do."

"You four are always up to something," he said as he rolled his eyes.

Liesel chuckled. "Look who's talking!"

* * *

Two weeks later, Liesel had awoken with a start; she'd been having a nightmare about a letter that had no words written on it. She wasn't sure why it bothered her so much, but it sent chills down her spine to think about the dream and she wasn't sure why.

She'd woken up much earlier than she was used to, much to her misfortune. As much as she so desperately tried, she couldn't fall asleep again.

She quickly gathered up her blankets and rushed up to her dormitory. She made her bed and got dressed in her uniform before heading down to breakfast.

There were very few at breakfast that early, and among them, she immediately noticed Draco Malfoy seated with Crabbe and Goyle.

She eyed them suspiciously as she poured herself some pumpkin juice. She watched as Professor Snape made his way over to the three and had a brief conversation with them; a conversation that led to them signing the list.

"They're staying here," Liesel whispered to herself. "I wonder why..."

Much later, Harry, Ron, and Hermione joined Liesel at the table. "We were waiting for you, until Hermione pointed out that you weren't even in the Gryffindor tower," Ron muttered.

"Oh, sorry," Liesel said. "I woke up early."

Hermione giggled. "You're joking, right? You never get up early."

"I had a not-so-pleasant dream," Liesel explained.

"Oh, I see," she said as she began to butter her toast.

"So, you won't believe what I saw," Liesel said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, what?" Ron asked with a mouthful of sausage.

"Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle are all staying at Hogwarts for holiday," Liesel said in a hushed voice.

"Really?" Hermione asked eagerly.

"Yeah," Liesel said. "I watched them sign the list. The holiday would be the perfect time to question him."

"That's brilliant," Harry said. "So, when do you think the potion will be finished?"

"Well that's the thing," Liesel said, "I can't really say until we get those last two ingredients."

"Well, at least we've got double potions later on," Ron said.

"So, how should we do this?" Liesel asked. The class was quickly approaching and they needed a plan if they were going to get the bicorn horn and the boomslang skin.

"Well, I think it should be either you or me that goes into Snape's office," Hermione said to Liesel.

"Yeah, Merlin knows what would happen if Snape caught Harry or Ron in the act," Liesel muttered. "That'd be the perfect excuse to expel the two of you."

"We'll distract him," Ron said. "It shouldn't be too hard."

That afternoon, Liesel, Harry, Ron, and Hermione headed to the dungeons.

They entered the classroom and seated themselves at the cauldrons. The potion that they were working on was Swelling Solution.

Ever so often, Professor Snape would walk around the classroom and give the Gryffindors harsh remarks about their potions.

He made his way toward Liesel, not sure what to expect from her. When he saw that her potion was perfect, he let out a short, 'Hmph', and continued on.

"Did you _see_ that?" Ron asked. "Why doesn't he hate you as much as he hates _us_?" he asked Liesel in a hushed voice.

"I dunno," Liesel whispered back. "Maybe he's heard that he's the only teacher that I actually do homework for."

Hermione simply rolled her eyes. "As smart as you are, I don't see why you _don't _do _all _of your homework," she said from beside Liesel. "Having me, Harry, and Ron read to you while we study isn't exactly the best way to learn."

"I don't need to _do _the school work in order to prove that I'm intelligent," Liesel replied. "That's what the exams are for. Besides, that's the only way I _can _learn."

"_Just _because you remember what you hear-" Hermione began, almost going into another tangent.

"Hermione, Snape's not paying attention," Liesel muttered. Liesel quickly turned to Harry. "Here's Fred's Filibuster fireworks," she muttered, placing them in his hand.

"_Oh_," Hermione said quickly. "Do it, Harry."

Harry quickly ducked under the table. Ron, Liesel, and Hermione continued to pretend to work, through their nerves were driving them crazy. Soon, Harry popped up again, and quickly threw the Filibuster firework across the room.

Liesel saw that the it had landed in Goyle's cauldron and his potion exploded. Liesel shielded herself with her potions book to avoid being splashed with the potion. There was a lot of mayhem as many of the students were panicking.

Liesel watched as Hermione quickly slipped into Snape's office. When she arrived back, she had the ingredients hidden beneath her cloak. "Did you get everything?" Liesel asked in a hushed voice.

Hermione nodded and did her best to act normal. Soon everyone had taken the antidote, and Snape observed Goyle's cauldron and pulled out what was left of the Filibuster fireworks.

After they left the dungeons, the four Gryffindors rushed up to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. They crammed themselves into the stall and, finally, Hermione dropped the ingredients into the cauldron.

Liesel began to stir the potion. "You don't think he knew it was Harry, do you?" she asked.

"Oh, he did," Harry muttered. "Let's just hope he can't prove it..."

"So, what would the four of you you think if I wasn't here over Holiday?" Liesel asked, changing the subject.

"What?" Hermione asked. "What do you mean?"

"What if I went home, instead of staying back this year?" Liesel asked as she continued to stir.

"But-"

"The three of you can do it without me," she said reassuringly. "I really need to be with my family," she explained. "I miss them."

"But, what about Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"You can still question him without me being there," Liesel explained. "You can tell me everything once I'm back."

"All right," Ron mumbled. "Tell Tabitha we said hello."

Liesel chuckled. "Will do, Ron."

* * *

Liesel stood in the Great Hall and watched as Lockhart made his way onto the stage. She groaned and rolled her eyes. "Why him?" she muttered to Ron. "Of _all _ teachers, it just _had_ to be _him_."

Professor Snape and Lockhart did a short demonstration, and soon they were being paired up. Ron and Harry had paired themselves up, while Liesel and Hermione had done the same.

"Oh, I don't think so," the four heard from behind them. They turned around to see Professor Snape sneering down at them.

"Greenwood, with Macmillan," he said to Liesel. She glanced over at Ernie; he had blondish hair, much like Liesel's own. He was a stout boy, no doubt, but he wasn't nearly as big as Crabbe and Goyle.

"But, Professor, can't I-?"

"Go, Miss Greenwood, you may not work with Miss Granger," he said firmly. "Now, go."

He gave her a slight push towards the boy, who was attempting to be friendly. "Hello, there," he said.

"Er, hi," Liesel mumbled.

"So you're friends with Potter, right?" He asked, glancing over at Harry, who was paired up with Malfoy.

"Yes, I am," Liesel said.

"So, how'd he do it?" he asked. Liesel looked at him in confusion. "Petrify the cat, I mean."

Liesel glared at Ernie and gripped her wand tightly. He obviously hadn't realized that he had made her angry.

"What?" he asked, oblivious to her anger.

Lockhart had instructed them to get their wands ready and to bow to the partners. Liesel held her wand out. She bowed stiffly to Ernie, who did something similar to a curtesy. Lockhart then told them to have their wands ready. Liesel held out her wand and gripped it tightly, while Ernie held his wand out carelessly.

Lockhart had counted to three, and Liesel whipped her wand and Ernie flipped about two times before landing flat on his stomach.

"What was _that _for?" he asked as he got to his feet.

"For talking about my friend!" Liesel shot back. She didn't want Ernie to retaliate, so she did what Lockhart had originally instructed for them to do in the first place. "_Expelliarmus!_" Ernie flew backwards with his wand flying out of his hand. Liesel was quite shocked at the result, to say the least, seeing as Charms was her worst subject. She walked over to where he was standing and picked up his wand. "Serves you right," she spat.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**And so it begins! This is where it all starts, you guys. There is a bit of foreshadowing in this chapter, just to let you know.  
**

**You all probably know who it is by now. A few of you have guessed him already. I hope none of you are upset that her first kiss is going to be with Draco. o:  
**

**But, on the bright-side, some Fred/Liesel stuff, eh?  
**

**Once again, thank you to those of you who have taken the time to favorite, follow, and review!  
**


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you _have _to go?" George asked Liesel.

She was seated in the Great Hall with Fred, George, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny at breakfast.

"Yes, George," Liesel said. "I would like to spend some time with my parents."

"But, we were going to have _so_ much fun," Ginny said. "Come on, Liz, you _have _to stay."

"My parents are already expecting me at King's Cross Station," Liesel said. "They're having their annual Christmas Party with all of my great aunts and uncles and cousins."

"I thought that Tabitha was your only cousin," Harry said.

"She's the only one that's my age," Liesel explained. "All of my other cousins are much older and haven't bothered to have children yet."

"Oh, I see," Hermione said.

"Well, you'll have our presents for you sent through owl post," Fred said.

"All right," Liesel said. "You'll be getting mine the same way." she locked eyes with Hermione. "Don't forget to owl me about that _thing _you're doing." Hermione nodded, understanding exactly what Liesel was talking about.

As Liesel was heading for the carriages, George was going his best to catch up with her.

"Liz! Oi, Liz!"

Liesel turned around to see him rushing down the corridor. "What?"

"Before you go, I know something you don't," he said with a grin.

Liesel rolled her eyes. "What? What do you know?"

"It makes you smile at the worst of times..." he said in a sing-song voice.

Liesel glared at George. "Goodbye, George. I will owl you over break," she said before turning on her heel and heading down the corridor.

* * *

Liesel made her way onto the train and found a compartment containing Neville Longbottom, Fay Dunbar, Seamus Finnigan, and Dean Thomas. Liesel met eyes with Fay and smiled as she slid the compartment door open.

"Hey, Liz," Seamus said. "I'm surprised you're not staying back with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"I was going to, but I changed my mind," Liesel said, seating herself beside Neville. "I'm going to spend some time with my family over Holiday."

"I understand," Dean said. "Being away from your family for so long can be a bit tiring."

"It's like you need a break sometimes," Fay chimed in.

"It's not exactly like that, so to speak," Liesel continued. "Something just told me to come home for the holidays."

"Well, that's whether odd," Fay muttered.

"Trust me, I know," Liesel said in reply.

Liesel had enjoyed her train ride with Fay, Seamus, and Dean. It was peaceful and uneventful; a nice reminder to Liesel that things seemed to be all right outside of the walls of Hogwarts. It was beginning to become unsettling being there and knowing that there was the possibility of her life being in danger.

But, this was an opportunity for her to relax and let her hair down. An evening with Tabitha and loud relatives was just what she needed to feel at ease with herself.

"The train is approaching the station," Seamus announced, glancing out the window. Liesel was the first out of her seat. She got her trunk from the shelve (with the help of Fay). She was the first in the corridor of the carriage, stumbling slightly when the train came to a full stop.

She pulled her trunk along behind her as she made her way towards the door. She hopped from the train and began pushing her way through the crowds in search of her parents.

Liesel spotted her father first, noticing that his blonde hair was graying at an unusually fast pace. "Dad!" she shrieked.

She rushed towards him, abandoning her trunk halfway along the way. She hopped into his arms and he embraced her tightly, swinging her around. "Liesel, dear, we've missed you," he said before kissing her on the cheek.

"Daddy, wait until I tell you everything that's been going on at school!" Liesel said as her father set her down. "Oh, but, that can wait!" Liesel said, glancing around her father, looking for her mother. "Where is she? Where's mum?" she asked eagerly.

"Over here, sweetheart," Liesel heard her mother say from behind her father.

"Mum!" Liesel exclaimed, practically pushing her way past her father and running to hug her mother. But, she suddenly came to a halt, staring at her mother. "What's _happened_ to you?" she asked, eyeing her mother's swollen stomach warily.

"Liesel," her father said in a hesitant voice. "We've got some amazing news for you."

"What is _that_?" Liesel asked, a frown appearing on her face.

"You're going to be a big sister," her mother said, placing a hand on her shoulder.

Liesel's eyes crept up to her mother. "You mean to tell me," she began, "that there is a baby in there?"

"Well, er, yes," her father replied. "That's exactly what we're saying."

"What's his name?" Liesel demanded, looking up at her mother.

"How did you know he was a boy?" Liesel's mother asked.

"I just know, mum," Liesel asked. "Do you have a name for him?"

Her father sighed. "No, not yet," he said.

"When were you going to tell me?" she demanded.

"Well, we weren't sure when," her mother said. "When you owled us that you were going to come back home for break, we saw it as the perfect opportunity to tell you the great news."

"Well…" Liesel began, biting her lip. "What if I don't want a brother?" she blurted.

"It's just something that we're all going to have to adjust to, Liesel," her father said in a soothing voice. "We'll discuss this more on the way home."

* * *

"So, why did you come home for the Holiday?" Tabitha asked as she lay on Liesel's bed. "I thought you had _friends_and everything."

"I do," Liesel said. "But, I wanted to spend time with my parents."

"Oh, _sure_," Tabitha drawled. "So, what's up with your friends? Harry, Ron, the twins?"

"Why are you asking about them? They all hate you," Liesel said as she placed her clothes in her drawers.

"They do _not_!" Tabitha replied, sitting up.

"Maybe you didn't read the letters that they sent you last year," Liesel said as she closed her drawers. She turned to face her cousin. "Why are you in here, anyways?"

"Well, after you _ditched_me last summer, I figured I'd catch up on some lost time."

"I didn't ditch you," Liesel replied. "I was invited to spend the rest of the summer over my friends' house," she said. "It's not my fault that you don't have any friends at Durmstrang."

Tabitha's eyes widened. "How did you know?" she asked quickly.

Liesel stared at her cousin. "You mean that you actually _don't_have friends?" she asked with a chuckle.

Tabitha got to her feet. "How did you know that?" she asked through clenched teeth.

"I don't know," Liesel shrugged. "Maybe it's because you're a spoiled brat."

"How is it that _you_ have all of these friends and I have none?" Tabitha spat. "I don't get it, what does Harry Potter see in _you_?"

"Gee, I don't know, Tabitha," Liesel said. "Maybe he sees a _friend_. Something I've been to him for years-long before we ever set foot into Hogwarts."

"Whatever," Tabitha muttered.

"You didn't even care who he was until you found out he was famous," Liesel snapped. "To you, he was always just Dudley's skinny cousin."

"So _what_?"

"You're the most superficial person I know, Tabitha," Liesel said. "Harry would never want to be friends with someone like you, because the two of you are complete opposites."

"Why are all of your friends boys?" Tabitha asked suddenly. "Do all of the girls hate you or something?"

"Actually, one of my best friends is a girl. Her name is Hermione Granger. She's the smartest girl in our year," Liesel said. "Also, I'm quite close to Ron, Fred, and George's little sister, Ginny."

"Hmph," Tabitha said before walking out of Liesel's room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

"_Oh_, my, is that Liesel!" Aunt Gwendolyn shrieked. "Look at how _big_you've gotten!" She engulfed Liesel into a hug so tight that Liesel could hardly breathe.

"Hello, Aunt Gwen," Liesel grunted.

"You're so _beautiful_!" she shrieked. It was obvious that Aunt Gwen had drunk just a tad bit too much Eggnog that year. "Look at your hair, and those beautiful green _eyes_! You look _so _much like your mother!"

Liesel forced a laugh. "Speaking of my mother," she said, "Have you seen her?"

"Oh, yes, she's in the kitchen, dear."

Liesel rushed out of the living room and made her way into the kitchen, where she found her mother taking a tray of cookies from the oven. She took the oven mitts of and tossed them on the counter.

Liesel got one look at her mother's face and knew something wasn't right. "You okay, mum?" Liesel asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," her mother replied, rubbing her stomach, though, she looked very uneasy.

"Are you _sure_you're okay?" Liesel asked.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," her mother said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Sometimes pregnancy can take a bit of a toll on me..."

"Do you want me to put those cookies onto a plate?" Liesel asked suddenly.

"Please," Liesel's mother breathed.

Liesel grabbed a plate from one of the cupboards and began piling cookies onto them. "Hey, mum," Liesel said in an unsure voice.

"Yes, dear?"

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, of course."

"Why didn't you and dad tell me that you were having a baby?" she asked, turning to look at her mother.

"We wanted you to focus on you school work," Mrs. Greenwood explained in a shaky voice. "We didn't want you to be worried."

"Why would I be worried?"

"Don't worry about it, Liesel," her mother sighed.

"When's he going to be born?" Liesel asked as she continued gathering cookies.

"In May," her mother said, placing a hand on her stomach.

"I-I don't think you should have him," Liesel said quickly. Her mother's head whipped around. Liesel cringed under her mother's glare. "I don't," Liesel repeated. "It's messing with your health. I can see it."

"My health has got _nothin g_to do with this," she replied.

"Mum, your health has got _everything_to do with this," Liesel retorted, pointing toward her mother's stomach.

There was a sudden loud commotion from the living room. Off in the distance, Liesel and her mother could hear everyone talking over each other very loudly ("Oh my, look at him!" "He's-he's so _handsome_!" "Helena, where have you been keeping him for all these years?" "_My_, how you've _changed_!")

Liesel turned her attention back to her mother, her expression serious."Your skin has gotten paler and your hair is losing its color. There's something wrong with you and I wish you would listen to me."

Liesel's mother appeared to be livid. "Just go," she said, pointing towards the living room. "Go on."

Liesel held her tongue as she rushed past her mother and walked into the living room, where the commotion was going on. Her aunts, uncles, and older cousins were all standing in a small crowd. Liesel furrowed her eyebrows. "What's going on?" she said to herself.

Tabitha came to Liesel's side, her arms folded. "Everyone is saying hello to our new cousin."

"What do you mean our 'new' cousin?" Liesel asked.

Tabitha turned to look at Liesel. "Aunt Helena is back."

Liesel didn't remember Aunt Helena, seeing as she'd never been around. She was Liesel and Tabitha's fathers' younger sister. Apparently, towards the end of the Wizarding War, she'd left Britain and moved to America, where she became a Potions Mistress and married a muggle primary school teacher. Unfortunately, he died shortly after they were married. That had all happened about a year before Liesel was born. Liesel's father hardly ever spoke of his little sister, and when he did, there wasn't much to say.

"But, what has that got to do with a cousin?" Liesel asked, still watching the crowd curiously.

"She had a son after her husband died," Tabitha muttered. "And he's American."

Liesel furrowed her eyebrows. "How old is he?"

"Fourteen, apparently," she murmured.

"And his name?"

"Dominik," Tabitha said. "With a _K_."

"You're joking."

"I'm afraid not."

Liesel tried peering through the crowd, but had no luck at seeing her cousin. "Have you seen what he looks like?"

"A lot like you," Tabitha muttered.

"Really?" she asked, turning to look at her cousin.

"Yeah," Tabitha said. "Blonde hair, green eyes, ugly face. Just like you." Liesel glared at Tabitha and stepped on her foot as hard a she could. "_Ow_!" Tabitha shrieked, grasping her foot. Liesel roared with laughter, watching her cousin in pain.

"That's what you get!"

"Liesel." She turned around to see her father.

"Yes, dad?"

"There's someone I'd like for you to meet," he said, grasping her hand.

"Who?" Liesel murmured, already knowing who it was.

"He's your cousin," he said, stopping in front of a woman with blonde hair that flowed down her back. "Helena," her father said.

The mysterious aunt turned around at locked eyes with Liesel. Her eyes were dark and abstruse; nothing like Liesel's. In all honesty, Aunt Helena looked tired and exhausted. Yet, she was still able to give Liesel a weak smile.

"And you must be little Liesel," she said, placing out a rough, calloused hand. Liesel took the her Aunt's hand, still taking in her appearance. "I've heard quite a lot about you." Liesel forced a half-smile, not sure what to think of her aunt.

Her aunt then stepped aside, revealing a boy who was a few inches taller than Liesel; much like Harry. He had a very smooth face and would be described as 'handsome' by Lavender Brown. And as much as Liesel hated to admit it, she and Dominik looked as though they could have been siblings-maybe even twins. "This is Dominik, my son," Aunt Helena said. "I believe he's about a year older than you are."

"Hello," Liesel said in a friendly voice, holding out her hand.

Dominik seemed hesitant to take Liesel's hand, but did so anyways. "Hi," he said shortly. His American accent was thick, and even though Liesel already knew that he would have one, it still struck her as a surprise.

"Oh, don't be so shy Dominik," Aunt Helena whispered to her son. She then turned to look at Liesel's father. "D'you think it's about time that you, Harold and I had that talk, Henry?"

Liesel's father nodded. "Ah, yes, we do have a lot to discuss." He then turned his attention to Liesel and Dominik. "Maybe the two of you and Tabitha would like to go out and play in the snow for a little while."

Liesel sighed. "I'll go get my coat." It was going to be one long afternoon.

* * *

"So," Liesel said, seated in the snow beside Dominik. He said nothing as he glanced around Privet Drive. "How do you like it here?" He simply shrugged.

"D'you think Dudley is home?" Tabitha asked. She was standing instead of sitting; she didn't want any snow ruining her mink coat.

"I don't _care_if Dudley is home," Liesel said shortly. "He isn't coming over here, if that's what you're thinking."

"Who's Dudley?" Dominik asked the two girls.

"He's this pink-faced, blonde-haired, no-neck, fat boy that lives across the street," Liesel said, pointing to Number 4, Privet Drive. "He's my best friend's cousin."

"Do _you_know who Liesel's best friend is?" Tabitha asked in her boasting voice.

"Tabitha, _shut up_."

Dominik looked at Tabitha. "Seeing as I don't know her, no, I don't know who her supposed best friend is."

"He's Harry Potter!" she said with a squeal. Dominik stared at her and Liesel simply rolled her eyes. Tabitha frowned when Dominik didn't respond. "Didn't you hear me?" she asked. "She's friends with _the_Harry Potter!"

Dominik blinked, realizing that he wasn't a fan of Tabita. He turned to Liesel. "Who's Harry Potter?"

"He's famous for defeating the Dark Lord. He survived the killing curse," Liesel explained. "He was one of the most powerful dark wizards of all time. He caused a terrible war that lasted for decades. Everyone everywhere was terrified."

"Hmm," Dominik said.

"You don't know about that?" Tabitha asked.

"America is different," Dominik simply said.

"So, I'm guessing you go to Salem Institute?" Liesel asked, changing the subject.

Dominik gave a short nod. "And the two of you go to Hogwarts?"

"Actually, _I _go to Durmstrang," Tabitha drawled.

Dominik frowned. "Good for you."

"I'm starting to get cold," Tabitha said. "I'm going back inside."

"All right," Liesel mumbled. "I'm staying out here." She turned to Dominik. "Are you going inside?"

Dominik pondered it before shaking his head. "I'll stay out here."

After Tabitha went back inside, there was an awkward silence between Liesel and Dominik. Liesel didn't know what to say, and it seemed as though Dominik didn't say much at all.

"So, what's Salem like?" she asked, trying to start up another conversation.

"It's school," Dominik said. "It's a boarding school. Like Hogwarts."

"Oh, what're the grounds like?" Liesel asked eagerly. "Is your school a big castle, too?"

"Uh, no," Dominik said shortly. "Sure, there are houses," he said, "except they're actual houses."

"Oh," Liesel said.

"They assign you to what house you're supposed to live in and that's where you live for your seven years of schooling."

"Well, it sort of sounds the same…" Liesel said.

"Not really," Dominik muttered.

"I don't mean to sound rude or impose," Liesel began. "But, you and your mother have never come around for fourteen years," she said. "Why are you only coming back now?"

Dominik was silent, as it seemed he usually was. He let out a deep breath, a thick cloud of condensation leaving his lips as he did so. He swallowed and looked up and down Privet Drive. "Do you really want to know _cousin_?" he asked with a slightly bitter tone.

"Well—"

"I'll tell you why," he said. "I've been a burden to my mother ever since the day I was born," he said in an even voice. "When she looks at me, all she can think about is my father—I'm guessing you already know what happened to him—and it pains her to still know that he's gone." He turned to look at Liesel for the first time. "She lost her job a few months ago," he continued. "So, she can't afford to take care of me anymore."

Liesel felt bad for her cousin. She could see the misery residing in him, almost as badly as it was in his mother. "So…what's going to happen?"

"Well, apparently, a few months ago—around the same time that she lost her job—she somehow got in contact with your father," Dominik continued. Liesel watched him intently as he thought out his words. "And let's just say that I won't be returning home with my mother when this is all said and done."

"You're—you're living with us?" Liesel asked in a small voice. Dominik nodded. "I'm…I'm so…"

"You're so _what_?" Dominik asked impatiently.

"_Sorry_," Liesel said. "I just—"

"Don't pretend like you understand," Dominik said hotly. "You've got your perfect pregnant mother, your perfect father—the perfect neighborhood," he chuckled sardonically. "I'm guessing you have the perfect friends, too, am I wrong?"

"My life isn't perfect," Liesel said. "Not even the slightest."

"List one flaw that you have, Liesel. Just _one_."

"I don't read, I don't do homework, I'm the laziest person you'll ever meet in your entire life, I have trouble controlling my temper, I have an extremely bad case of stage fright, I never listen to directions," Liesel went on, practically running out of breath. "And worst of all," she added, "I'm the daughter of a Squib."

Dominik looked at Liesel in shock. "You think that's a flaw?"

"Don't you?" she asked.

"Not at all," Dominik murmured. The two newly found cousins were silent.

"So will you be coming to Hogwarts?" Liesel asked, breaking the silence.

"I'm not sure," Dominik said. "Probably."

* * *

Later that night, everyone had gone home except for Aunt Helena, Dominik, and Tabitha. Dominik acquired the guest room, which meant that Tabitha was to sleep in Liesel's bedroom on the floor. Due to Tabitha's blabbing about what gifts they thought they would receive in the morning. Liesel found it hard to sleep. She found herself in the mood for one more Christmas cookie before she went to bed, and slid the blankets off of herself.

"Where are you _going_?" Tabitha whispered into the darkeness.

"To get a cookie, want one?" Liesel asked as she placed a hand on the doorknob.

"No, I'm going to bed," Tabitha mumbled, rolling over.

"Fine, more for me," Liesel said as she quietly opened the door and gently closed it behind her. She tiptoed down the staircase and passed the broom cupboard, making her way towards the door that lead to the kitchen.

She came to a halt, however, when she heard two voices whispering from the living room.

"So, how long will he be staying with us, Helen?" Liesel heard her father's voice say. "A month? Two months? A year?"

"As long as it takes for me to get things together, Henry," Aunt Helena trailed off. "I've just had so much on my mind lately…it's taken a toll on him. I don't know what else to do but to place him in a happier home."

"And what makes you think he'll be better off here with us?" her father asked.

"Your daughter is a prime example," Aunt Helena replied. Liesel's eyes widened at the sound of her name and she listened more intently.

"Liesel? What has she got to do with this?"

"Didn't you see them, Henry?" she asked. "When they were out in the snow?"

"Sure, I saw them, Helena," he said. "They looked as though they were getting to know each other."

"Dominik hardly talks, Henry. At all. He barely talks to me and I'm his _mother_."

"And?"

"He was talking to Liesel. More than I've ever seen him do in a while." Aunt Helena lowered her voice. "Liesel, she's a special child." Liesel gulped at her aunt's sudden change in tone, she leaned against the door.

"Well, of course my child is special," her father said passively.

"She has the gift," Aunt Helena said.

"How can you tell?" her father mumbled.

"Haven't you seen the signs? Have you noticed anything strange?"

"Well—"

"You have, haven't you, Henry? She's a—"

"What're you doing?" Liesel practically jumped out of her skin and whipped around to see Dominik looking at her questioningly. It was obvious that he had been asleep before, because his hair was askew.

"I was just going to the kitchen to get one more cookie before I went to bed," Liesel said quickly in a hushed voice. "But, I changed my mind. So, goodnight," she said quickly, rushing past him and making her way up the stairs. It was an understatement to say that Liesel had a lot to think about before she went to bed on Christmas Eve.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Say hello do Dominik, Liesel's not-so-new-but-new older, American cousin. Don't worry, he gets happier.  
On top of that, Liz is going to be a big sister! Any name guesses?  
More foreshadowing in this chapter! Along with more Tabitha...**

Hope you enjoyed! 


	16. Chapter 16

Liesel was in the Hospital Wing with Harry and Ron, visiting Hermione.

"Wow, congrats!" Hermione said. "You're going to be a sister!"

"You make it sound like it's a good thing," Liesel muttered. There was a pause.

"Because it is," Ron said. "Do your parents know what it is yet?"

"It's a boy," she said in a sour tone.

"And what about this cousin of yours that you mentioned in your letters?" Harry asked.

"His name's Dominik," Liesel said. "With a _K_."

"Well, that's an interesting name," Hermione said.

"Well, his name isn't the only interesting thing about him," Liesel muttered. "Hey may be living with us for a while. Aunt Helena has already gone back home." Liesel reached into her bag and pulled out a picture of Dominik that she took with her camera. "This is him."

She handed the pitcure over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. They all got a good lookat the photograph and couldn't help but to look from the picture of Dominik and back to Liesel.

"He looks like he could be your brother," Harry said.

"Yes, I know," Liesel muttered. "Everyone says that."

"Is he coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked, handing the picture back to Liesel.

"My dad is trying to sort things out with Dumbledore," Liesel explained. "Both my parents hope to have him in by next term," she added."Anyways, what happened with Malfoy? Is he the Heir of Slytherin or what?"

"No," Harry said. "He's not."

"Unfortunately," Ron added. "But, he had quite a few things to say," Ron said in a bitter voice.

"Really? What'd he say?" Liesel asked, becoming more interested.

Harry and Ron explained how Malfoy went on about Ron's dad and the article that Malfoy's father had sent him. Malfoy also went into a rant about Mudbloods and blood purity-nothing that surprised Liesel. He'd talked about Harry, Ron, and Hermione-something Liesel figured he did on a daily basis.

"But, that's not all he talked about," Harry said, locking eyes with Liesel. "He said _quite_a few things about you, too, Liz."

"_A few_?" Ron repeated. "Please, you could write a whole novel about the things that Malfoy said about you!"

"You two didn't tell me this," Hermione said.

"We figured we'd just bring it up once Liz was back," Harry explained.

"Well," Liesel said. "What'd he say?"

"He started talking about Colin," Ron said. "And, Merlin, he was saying some terrible things about him. He even did an impression of him, pretending like he had a camera."

Liesel swallowed, remembering that Colin was only a few beds over from where the three Gryffindors were seated. "Go on," she said.

"Then, he talked about you being Colin's girlfriend-" Harry began.

"I'm _not_his girlfriend!" Liesel shrieked.

"We know," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison.

"Apparently, Malfoy knows that, too," Ron said. "He said exactly this," Ron cleared his throat and began making hand gestures that Malfoy made when he spoke, "'And that Greenwood girl, _please_ don't get me _started_'," Ron drawled. "'I mean, sure, she's a 'half-blood', but that doesn't really count if her father's a stupid squib. I bet you five galleons each that her father's just as dumb and useless as Longbottom.'"

"He said that about me?" Liesel asked in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, and it doesn't stop there," Harry muttered. "Go on, Ron."

Ron (never getting out of character) continued to speak in his drawling voice, "'And Creevey could have done a much better job at picking a girl-I mean, really, of all the girls at Hogwarts, Greenwood has got to be one of the _ugliest_, no?'"

Liesel would have found Ron's (frighteningly accurate) impression of Malfoy to be hilarious, if it hadn't been for the fact that he was quoting things Malfoy had actually said about her.

Liesel swallowed. "Keep going."

"'She's such a baby,'" Ron continued, "'If I do so much as look at her, she's near the brink of tears. It's _quite _pathetic.'"

"Why...why would he say _any_of that about me?" she asked suddenly.

"He went on about you for quite a while," Harry said. "And I thought he hated _me_."

* * *

Valentine's day quickly approached, and when Liesel entered the Great Hall with Fred and George after another late-running Quidditch practice that morning, what she saw was enough to make her want to throw up.

"What-what is all of _this_?" she asked Hermione and Ron as she, Fred, and George seated themselves at the Gryffindor table. The pink flowers were too much for her to handle and the heart-shaped confetti didn't help things out, either.

"A nightmare that you can't wake up from," Ron said.

"It's Valentine's day, Liesel," Hermione sighed, looking over at the staff table.

"That has got to be one of the most _stupid _holidays I've ever heard of," Liesel grumbled. "Right, Fred?"

"What-er, yeah," he mumbled as he ate. "It's-It's stupid."

"Stupid, indeed," George added with a grin.

A few minutes later, Harry joined them at the table.

Eventually, Lockhart announced to the entire Great Hall that little dwarves dressed up as cupids would be going around and handing out Valentines.

"Ugh, this has got to be my least favorite holiday ever," Liesel mumbled.

"Too bad Creevey isn't around to send you a Valentine," Malfoy said as he stood before her at the Gryffindor table. "He'd probably be the only bloke to send you one, Greenwood."

Liesel kept her eyes on her plate, trying not to acknowledge Malfoy. No one could see her face, but her face was turning pink, and she could feel the tears building up in her eyes.

"Lay off," Fred and George said, their ears turning red.

"I'm only speaking the truth," Malfoy shrugged. "Name _one_ person that would send _her _a Valentine."

Liesel finally looked up at Malfoy. Her eyes were filled with anger, frustration, and sadness all mixed into one. Her face had a pink hue and her cheeks were tear-streaked. She quickly stood up from where she was seated and rushed out of the Great Hall.

For the rest of the day, Liesel didn't speak much and kept her head down when she walked through the corridors.

That was, until she was stopped by one of the horribly-dressed dwarves. "Oy, Liz Greenwood!" He called from down the corridor. She slowly turned around to see where it was. The dwarf shoved its way through the crowds of students and stood before her. "I got a gift and a poem for you."

She felt a sliver of joy flow through her. Someone _had_sent her a valentine. She glanced around the corridor and saw Draco Malfoy with Crabbe and Goyle, who seemed quite interested in the scene before them.

Liesel turned her attention back to the dwarf and muttered, "No, thank you." She turned on her heel and rushed through the corridor, but the dwarf followed after her.

She spotted Fred and George and called out to them for help. "This dwarf won't stop following me!" she shrieked as she hid behind them, peeking between their shoulders to see the dwarf.

Both of the twins looked at the dwarf in surprise, though Liesel didn't seem to notice. "No problem," they said before advancing on the dwarf and holding him up by the arms.

"I've just got a poem and a gift for you!" the dwarf shrieked as he tried kicking itself free. "If you'd let me go!" he said to Fred and George.

"Let him go," Liesel said finally.

Fred and George reluctantly set the dwarf down and watched it curiously.

"First, your gift," the dwarf said, presenting a black velvet box with a neatly-tied pink ribbon.

Liesel grabbed the box with shaky hands. She untied the pink ribbon and pulled out a heart-shaped pendant necklace. She eyed the necklace in awe. Fred and George, on the other hand, were shocked to say the least. "Go on," she said to the dwarf.

"All right," he said. "Your poem:

_I like it when you blush. _

_It's something I like to see. _

_It's a secret that no one knows, _

_No one except for me."_

Liesel felt the blush appear on her cheeks. "All right, thank you," she muttered. She turned on her heel to continue toward potions. "See you," she said to Fred and George, who looked quite dumbfounded.

"I'm not done!" the dwarf called as it followed after her. He caught a hold on her robes and continued to recite the poem:

"_I want to run my fingers through your wavy, blonde hair_.

_Your eyes are so green_

_That not even Harry Potter's could compare._"

"Oh, Merlin," Liesel groaned as she made it toward the dungeons. "Are you about finished?"

"Not even close," the dwarf replied as Liesel walked into the potions classroom with the dwarf trailing behind her.

"_And when you dueled, _

_you were strong. _

_I feel like a fool, _

_Because I had said something wrong."_

Harry, Ron, and Hermione gave Liesel a questioning look as the dwarf continued to recite the poem.

"Is that dwarf just about _finished_?" Professor Snape asked irritably.

"I have no idea, Professor," Liesel murmured. "Apparently, this poem is quite long."

"_I hear that you don't read_

_And potions is your favorite class. _

_But, you are just so smart, _

_Books are something that you do not need."_

Liesel's face was red from embarrassment. It was almost as if the poem was never ending. She had made sure not to look at Malfoy, who had been proved wrong.

"_I like that you take pictures,_

_I wonder if you'd take one of me._

_But, probably not,_

_Because sometimes I can mislead."_

"Are you finished yet?" Liesel finally asked the dwarf, who simply ignored her as he continued to recite.

"_I know that you do not like me,_

_and I think I know why. _

_I tend to talk about your friends,_

_In ways that you wouldn't believe._

_You are perfect, _

_perfect you are._

_Enjoy my gift to you, _

_and forgive me with all your heart."_

The dwarf finally finished and bowed before saying "G'day, Liz Greenwood." He walked out of the classroom, which she quickly realized was silent, because everyone had been listening.

"It's about _time_," Malfoy drawled from across the room.

"Liesel, who was that from?" Hermione whispered.

"I don't know," Liesel shrugged. "There wasn't a name on the gift and the dwarf didn't mention anyone."

"Hm...that's strange," she muttered.

"_Who_ on _earth_ would send you _such _a horrible poem?" Ron asked.

"Someone who's obviously got too much time on their hands," Harry muttered under his breath, eyeing the pendant around Liesel's neck.

* * *

"Hagrid?" Hermione asked. "No way, it can't be him."

"You're joking, Harry," Liesel said. "I mean, really, not Hagrid."

"But, it's what I _saw_," Harry said. "The monster was a spider."

"Sure, Hagrid loves dangerous creatures," said Ron. "But, that doesn't mean that he'd let something like..._that_happen."

"This diary, Harry, can I see it?" Liesel asked.

Harry handed Liesel the diary and she immediately recognized it; the same 'diary' that Ginny had been using since the beginning of the year.

"And you said that you found this in the girl's bathroom?" Liesel asked.

"Yes, someone tried flushing it down the toilet," Harry confirmed.

"D'you think that maybe they tried disposing of it for a reason?" Liesel asked. "There's obviously something fishy about this diary," she said, tossing it on the table. "How do you know that this Tom Riddle bloke wasn't lying to you?" she asked.

"I-"

"You don't know, do you?" Liesel asked. "And don't you think that a diary that talks back to you is even the _slightest_bit suspicious?"

"Well-"

"_Exactly_," Liesel said. "I say we go straight to Professor Dumbledore to get the _real_ story behind this Tom Riddle fellow, seeing as he actually _knew_him."

"But, how do I explain the fact that we were in the girl's bathroom?" Harry asked.

"You were following the _flood_, Harry," Liesel said. "Anybody would have done that."

The next morning, Liesel was seated at the Gryffindor table with Fred and George.

"We never get to have fun you anymore, Liz," George said.

"Yeah," said Fred, "all we ever have time for is Quidditch practice and homework."

"I understand," Liesel sighed. "But, it's fine. Whenever I'm not with you, I'm with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. So you don't have to worry about 'keeping an eye on me'."

"That's good," Fred said. "What have the four of you been up to, anyways?"

"Wait," Liesel said, giving the twins a suspicious look. "Shouldn't _I _be asking _you _two what you've been up to?"

"Oh, sure," Fred said. "But, the four of you are always up to something, as well."

"I can't tell you two right now," Liesel replied. "I'll tell you once everything is settled."

"And just when will that be?" George asked.

"I have no idea," Liesel muttered.

* * *

"Just choose whatever classes you want," Liesel told Neville. "Don't let anybody alter your opinions and thoughts. Choose classes that you'd like."

"That's easy for you to say," Ron said, taking Liesel's list and observing it. "You've checked off everything."

"I know," Liesel said. "So, did Hermione," she said, picking up Hermione's list and handing it to Ron, as well.

"We would both like to get a bit of experience with a little of everything," Hermione said.

"Exactly," Liesel said. "There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"I guess, but don't you think that's a bit much?" Harry asked.

"No," Liesel and Hermione said simultaneously.

Liesel scanned over her list, making sure that everything was checked off, fiddling with her pendant necklace as she did so.

"Can you-can you stop?" Harry asked in what almost seemed like an irritable voice. Liesel locked eyes with Harry, slightly confused.

"Stop what?" she asked.

"That thing," Harry muttered. "With that necklace."

"Well, what am I doing?" Liesel asked, feeling slightly frustrated.

"You're doing that-that _thing _you always do," Harry said. "With that stupid necklace," he muttered under his breath.

"I _heard _ that," Lisel said through clenched teeth. "And it's _not _stupid."

* * *

"Oliver, I don't want any scrambled eggs!" Liesel grumbled, pushing him out of the way. "I'm not even playing!"

"You still need your energy just in case something happens," Oliver replied.

"Yes, energy for a match that I will not be in is wasted energy," Liesel replied, "Now, please, let me eat my breakfast in peace, why don't you?"

Liesel glanced at Harry, who wasn't touching his food. "Did you hear that?" he asked suddenly.

"Hear what?" Ron asked.

"The voice!"

"I didn't hear anything," Liesel said, giving him a worried look.

"Oh, that's _it_!" Hermione said suddenly.

"What's it?" Harry asked, still looking around the Great Hall for the mysterious voice he'd just heard.

"No time to talk now-I've got to go to the library!"

"But, Hermione-" Liesel began. But, she was too late, Hermione had dashed out of the Great Hall.

"What's she going to the library for?" Ron asked.

"It beats me," Liesel shrugged. She checked her watch. "We ought to get down to the pitch."

"All right, I'll meet you there," Harry said as he stood up and left the Great Hall."

Liesel and Ron made their way down to the pitch. "See you, Ron!" she said before the two went off separate ways. She made her way into the changing room and threw on her uniform, though there wasn't much use for her wearing it.

She made her way onto the field and seated herself on one of the benches that were set off to the side and watched as Gryffindor and Hufflepuff prepared themselves for the match.

"Oh, hello, Liesel," Cedric Diggory said, making his way over to Liesel, dressed in canary yellow Quidditch robes. "Long time no see," he said as he seated himself beside her.

"Hi, Cedric!" Liesel said. "I didn't know you were a reserve!"

"Yeah, but, hopefully, I'll be on the team by next year," he said, watching as the match was about to begin. "Maybe I'll even be captain."

"Yeah," Liesel said, watching as Harry made his way onto the field. "I think Harry is there to stay. I'm only here in case he gets injured."

Cedric chuckled. "It's better than not being on the team at all."

"Except, I didn't even try out for the team. Fred and George basically forced me into it."

"Well, you're not too bad from what I saw last year."

"That's what everyone says," Liesel muttered. "Is that Professor McGonagall?" Liesel saw the professor dashing across the field to where both teams were preparing for the start on the game. Her face was filled with worry.

"It looks that way," Cedric said, getting to his feet. "Something's going on."

Liesel and Cedric joined the crowd. She saw Oliver's face and knew that something was wrong.

"What is it?" Liesel asked Katie Bell. "What's going on?"

"That match has been cancelled," she said.

"But, why?" Liesel asked Fred and George.

"Looks like we'll find out when we head back to the Gryffindor common room," George muttered.

"I need you to come with us, as well, Miss Greenwood," Professor McGonagall said.

Liesel glanced at Fred and George, who were giving Professor McGonagall a curious look. Liesel waved to the two of them before catching up with Harry and Professor McGonagall.

Ron detached himself from the crowd and followed behind them. Professor McGonagall turned to glance at Ron and she nodded to herself.

"I must ask the three of you to prepare yourselves before seeing this," she said before the four entered the infirmary.

"What's going on, Professor?" Liesel asked.

Professor McGonagall didn't answer, she simply opened the door. Harry, Ron, and Liesel hesitantly made their way inside of the Hospital Wing. Liesel was the first to spot Hermione and she felt a knot in her stomach.

"This can't be happening..." Liesel mumbled.

"Not Hermione," Ron muttered.

"Miss Greenwood, I need to you to speak to you alone," she said in an even more solemn voice.

Liesel nodded and followed Professor McGonagall back into the corridor. "Have I done something wrong, Professor?"

"Your father has requested for you to return home right away, tonight," she said.

"If it's because of the attacks-"

"No, no, dear, it isn't because of the attacks," Professor McGonagall said. "I was told to inform you that your mother gave birth to a healthy baby boy this afternoon."

"Oh, really?" Liesel asked with her mood lightening, but she wasn't so sure, because Professor McGonagall's expression never changed.

"Yes," the Professor said. "But, your mother..."

The small smile that had appeared on Liesel's face had quickly faded. "What about my mum?" she asked frantically. "Is she alright? How is she?"

"After giving birth...your mother...became ill," Professor McGonagall finished, giving Liesel a look of sympathy.

"Ill?" Liesel repeated. "She'll be all right, won't she?"

"I...I'm not sure," Professor McGonagall said quietly. "You are to pack up all of your things at once. I will send someone for you later on this evening."

"Will I be coming back?" Liesel asked quietly.

"I'm not sure, Miss Greenwood," she said. "Please, just do as you're told."

"What do you mean you're going home?" Fred and George asked in unison.

"I'm going home," Liesel muttered. "Tonight."

"But, why?" Fred asked. "It's not because of the attacks, is it?"

"No," Liesel muttered. "Apparently, my mum is ill..."

"What?"

"I know," Liesel muttered. "My father is coming to pick me up tonight. I have to pack up all of my things." she stood up from the couch, but Fred grabbed her wrist.

"But, you can't go! Oh, this whole bloody day has been ruined. I was going to-"

"You were going to what?" Liesel asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing," he muttered quickly.

"Go on and pack your things." George urged.

"All right," Liesel sighed, "I'll be back down in about a half-hour," she mumbled before heading for the staircase. She turned around to glance at the twins and saw that they were having a hushed, heated discussion.

But, she didn't have enough time to wonder what the two could possibly be arguing about. She rushed up to her dormitory and began throwing her things into her trunk, not bothering to make it neat and organized; that was usually Hermione's job.

Once her trunk was all packed up, she let it sit there on her bed, not sure what to do. She made her way back down into the common room and found Harry and Ron talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Hey," Liesel said, seating herself beside the two.

"Hi," Ron said.

"Hey," Harry muttered. "You all packed?"

"Yeah," Liesel said, seating herself beside him. "What were you two talking about just now?" she asked curiously.

"We've got to go talk to Hagrid," Harry said. "Now."

"But Professor McGonagall said-"

"Liesel, since when do you listen to what any professor says?" Harry asked.

Liesel bit her lip. "All right, well you've got a good point," she sighed. "But, I can't go with the two of you."

"I can't believe you're leaving," Ron said. "First we lose Hermione and now we're losing you-we've got no brains left!"

"That's not true," Liesel said. "Sure, Hermione and I are book smart-but the two of you are smart, too," she said. "You're what they call street smart."

"'_Street smart_'?" Ron repeated. "That's the silliest thing I've ever heard. Where did you hear that?"

"It's a muggle saying, Ron," Liesel sighed. "But, what I mean is that you and Harry are quick thinkers when it comes to taking action. The two of you will be fine."

"She's right," Harry muttered. "Come on, let's go and get the invisibility cloak."

Liesel followed Harry and Ron up to their dormitory. "I guess this is the last time I'll see you before the summer," she said to the two.

"Yeah," Ron said. They entered the dormitory, which was deserted, much to their luck.

Harry dug into his trunk and pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Well, here it is," he said.

"I should probably head back down to the common room," Liesel said. "Make sure you write to me while I'm gone," she said. "Tell me _everything_."

"We will," Harry said.

"Good," she said. "You two might want to get going," she said.

"Yeah," Ron murmured.

Liesel rushed towards the two and hugged them both tightly. "Stay safe."

"We'll try," Ron murmured.

Liesel let go of the two and smiled. "Go on," she said.

Harry and Ron hid beneath the invisibility cloak and headed for the door. Liesel followed not too far behind them and entered the common room. She watched as the portrait hole opened and closed for no apparent reason and seated herself in an armchair.

"Hey," George said, seating himself on the arm of the chair.

"Hi," Liesel murmured.

"You all packed?"

"Yup," Liesel said.

"Hmm, that's good, I guess," he said quietly. "So."

"So," Liesel said.

"I know something you don't."

"Is that so?"

"Yes, yes, I do."

"Go on," Liesel urged.

"There's this gift..."

"A gift, you say?" Liesel asked, looking up at George.

"Yes, a gift," he said. "It's a gift that you were supposed to receive quite a while ago."

"Oh," Liesel said, frowning. "Well, who's it from?"

"It's...from a friend," George said.

"Ah, is he a close friend of yours?"

"I guess you could say that."

"Well, where is this gift?" Liesel asked.

"I believe Fred just went upstairs to fetch it for you," he said. "Go on up there and get it from him."

"Oh," Liesel said. "All right." She stood up from the armchair and headed for the staircase, but stopped and turned to look at George. "Aren't you coming?"

"Nah, you'll only be up there for a sec," he shrugged. "Come and see me when you come down."

"All right," Liesel said as she got to her feet and headed for the staircase, yet again. She made her way to the fourth year dormitory and knocked.

"Come in!" Fred's voice called.

Liesel opened the door and slowly walked into the room, making sure to shut the door behind her. Fred stood near his bed with something obviously hidden behind his back."You've got something for me?"

"Er, yeah," Fred said in a nervous voice.

"Why am I just now getting it?" she asked, seating herself on his bed and looking up at him.

"Seeing as you're leaving and everything..." Fred trailed off. "Here." He held out a small, pink gift bag in front of her. His cheeks were pink and he looked everywhere in the room but at Liesel, making her feel uneasy.

"What's this?"

"A gift?"

"From who?"

"A friend."

Liesel eyed Fred warily before taking the gift bag from his grasp and looking inside. She hesitantly grabbed the handful of tissue paper and placed it beside her.

When she saw what was inside, she couldn't help but to smile widely. "It's...it's a camera."

"You like it?" Fred asked, almost surprised.

"I...I love it!" she breathed. "Whoever got this for me...tell them I said thank you."

"I will," Fred said. He seated herself beside her. "So, Liz..."

"Yes?" she asked, turning to look at her best friend.

"There's something that I need to tell you before you go," he said in a small voice.

Liesel frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Fred said quickly. "I just...I really..." his eyes wandered around the room and landed on the pendant necklace that hung around Liesel's neck. He frowned. "...I really want to know where you got that necklace."

"Fred, you've been doing this for two months," Liesel stated.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked. "Done what?"

"You've been asking me about this necklace for two months," she said. "You were there when I received it on Valentine's Day, remember?"

"Oh, right," he mumbled. "You must really love it. You've never taken it off."

"I guess I just like the idea of receiving gifts from someone anonymous," she said. "Like this camera. It's always going to be special to me."

"But what if you were to find out who it was from?"

Liesel thought about it for a moment. "Then it would be just as special," she said with a slight smile. "I should probably head back down to the common room," she said as she stood up.

"Why? Can't you stay here just a little longer?"

"Professor McGonagall could be down there waiting for me," Liesel explained. Fred frowned. "You're not that upset that I'm leaving are you?"

"Liz, you're leaving two months early," Fred said. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Liesel smiled and engulfed Fred in a tight hug. "You can always owl me," she said.

"I know," he muttered. "But, it's not the same."

"And we can always spend the summer together again," she added.

"But, that's too far away," Fred whined.

Liesel broke the hug and rolled her eyes. "I just can't win with you, can I?"

"Believe me, Liz, you already have."

* * *

**Author's note:  
**

**Annnd that's the end of year 2 for Liesel, at least. You all know what happens at the end of that year; Liesel's gone, due to her sick mother and new baby brother, ect. So, she misses all of the action. But, don't worry. She's there for it all in third year. Sort of.  
**

**Yes, Liesel's got a secret admirer. But, it isn't Malfoy, if that's what you're thinking.  
Also, you can all probably guess what Fred was going to tell Liesel.  
**

**Let me know what you think in a review!  
**

**UPDATE:  
**

**Have any questions for Liz? Want to know more about her and the other characters?  
Check out her role play page, where you'll get a lot more information on Liz and everyone else! There will be graphics, previews, updates, and much more!**

**Go to:  
**

** .com  
**


	17. Chapter 17

It had been quite some time since Liesel had spoken to any of her friends. Some days, she forgot about them. Others days, she missed them terribly.

It was plain to see that she was preoccupied with her ill mother and her new little brother, Benjamin. Since her friends knew this, they gave her the space that she needed.

Liesel's mother, Marie Greenwood, had been diagnosed with a terrible disease that was the result of child birth. It turns out that she wasn't able to bear children without her health being affected. The same result had also happened when Liesel was born, but her mother had recovered. This time, however, she did not.

Liesel's father, on the other hand, was coping the best he could. He had taken time off from work in order to care for his wife and son with the assistance of a healer from St. Mungo's Hospital.

Due to Mrs. Greenwood's illness, Liesel's cousin, Tabitha, was forced to stay home that summer. Dominik, the cousin that was living with them did whatever he could to help his uncle take care of his son. It was safe to say that Liesel wasn't herself after watching her mother suffer these last few weeks.

If her father didn't need her assistance (which was actually very rare with Dominik around), Liesel usually spent her days locked in her bedroom, hardly talking or eating.

One afternoon, Liesel was staring down at the dry peanut butter and jelly sandwich that her father had made. She never liked his peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, because there was always too much peanut butter and not enough jelly. She wasn't very hungry and wasn't very much in the mood to be around her father, cousin, or her little brother.

"Mrs. Weasley owled me this morning," he said.

"Oh," Liesel muttered. "Did she?"

"Yes," he said. "She said that she and the rest of the Weasleys are worried sick about us, because you haven't been replying to any letters. I then called the Grangers and they said that you weren't talking to Hermione, either."

"It's true, I haven't been replying to anybody's' letters or calling back Hermione," Liesel muttered.

Her father sighed. "Why not?"

Liesel shrugged, staring down at her dry sandwich. "I dunno."

Liesel's father sighed and muttered something under his breath. Dominik entered the kitchen with little Benjamin in his arms. Liesel's father took the baby from Dominik, cradling him and talking to him in hushed coos; something that irritated Liesel more than words could describe.

Her father exited the kitchen, leaving her aloe with Dominik.

"I understand that your mom is sick, but you can't let that get to you," he said. "It's the summer. Enjoy it while it lasts." Dominik watched Liesel watch her dry sandwhich. "What about your friends? Spend some time with them."

"Hermione is in France and the Weasleys are in Egypt."

"Well, what about your other friend, Harry?" He lives right across the street," Dominik said, pointing a finger in the direction of Number 4 Privet Drive. "It's not like he goes anywhere."

Liesel shrugged. "It's not like the Dursleys are just going to let him come over here without there being a reason. They don't like letting him go places."

"It doesn't matter," Dominik said. "He's going to be over here, anyways."

"What do you mean?" Liesel asked.

"He's going to be spending the week with us, starting next Monday," Dominik explained. Liesel's eyes locked with her cousin's.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"He's going to be staying with us while the Dursleys go on vacation. "While you were off sleeping in until two in the afternoon, I was eaves dropping in on the conversation between Uncle Henry and Mr. Vernon. The Dursleys are going on vacation next week," he said. But the grimace that he had on his face had quickly turned into a frown. "Why aren't they taking him with them?"

"They don't like him, because he's different like us," Liesel explained. "Because he's a wizard and it's unusual to them. The Dursleys don't like anything seemingly unusual."

"Does that mean that they don't like you?" Dominik teased.

"No, actually," Liesel retorted. "As far as they're concerned, we're muggles."

"They don't know about us?" Liesel shook her head. "Nothing at all?"

"Not a thing. And that's the way it's going to say."

Suddenly, Dominik smiled at Liesel. "Hmm," he said. "You're _normal_."

"What?" Liesel inqured. "What do you _mean_ I'm not normal, of all things."

"You're back to the old Liesel," he said, still smiling. "You're not depressed and staring at your gross-looking sandwhich," Dominik explained. "It happened right after I mentioned your friend."

"Oh…" Liesel said shortly. "I never thought about that."

"How long have you known Harry?" Dominik asked, becoming more interested in Liesel's friend.

"For as long as I can remember," she said with a shrug.

"And are you two best friends?"

"Well, I'd like to think so," Liesel replied. "I've known him for forever. It would be impractical not to say so."

"Hm…"

"_What_, Dominic? _What_?"

"Oh—uh, nothing," he said, standing up from the kitchen table, and heading into the living room.

* * *

Surely, the next Monday morning, Harry had been dropped off on the Greenwood's doorstep. Mr. Dursley stood behind him with a firm hand clamped onto his shoulder.

Liesel and Dominik were watching television when the doorbell rung. The both exchanged glances before hopping up from the couch and wrestling for the door. But, much to Dominik's surprise, Liesel won with one good tackle.

She hopped to her feet and quickly unlocked the door and opened it eagerly. There, she saw Harry, who was beaming. "Harry!" Liesel said with a smile. Her eyes landed on the purple-faced man, who happened to be lacking a neck. She feigned a smile. "Mr. Dursely, how nice to see you again…" she said.

"Yes, Liesel," he grunted with a nod. "Please, hurry along, we've got places to be.

"Oh, of course," Liesel said. She stepped aside, making way for Harry and his uncle. "Come inside," she said.

Harry entered the familiar home, not quite sure where to place his things. It had been a long time since he'd been in the Greenwood's home. Even though it had been long since he'd been inside, he could sense the absense of Mrs. Greenwood. The home didn't seem as put-together as it once did. It was safe to say that Mrs. Greenwood's smiles and wits were what held the home together.

Dominik watched as Harry entered the livingroom. He stood behind the counter in the kitchen and watched Harry keenly as she struggled on deciding where to place his things. He made his way around the counter and made his way over to the raven-haired, scrawny, boy.

"Here, I'll take this," Dominik said, taking Harry's back pack from his hands. "So," he continued. "You're Harry."

"Er, yes, I am," Harry said with a nod. He held out his hand, "It's nice to meet you, Dominik."

"I bet," Dominik muttered under his breath, not sure whether or not Harry heard him, but he honestly didn't care. "We'll be sharing my room for the week, seeing as my room was once the guest room and Uncle Henry's office was turned into a nursery for Ben."

Dominik headed for the staircase, beckoning for Harry to follow behind him. Harry followed.

"Ben? Is that what the baby's name is?" Harry asked.

"Yeah," Dominik said. "Cute baby. He's like a little brother."

"Do you have any siblings?" Harry asked.

"No," Dominik said shortly as they made their way down the hallway. "Not unless you count Ben and Liesel."

"Oh," Harry said.

The two boys entered what was now Dominik's bedroom. Dominik had set Harry's back pack on his bed and turned to face him, folding his arms.

"You take the bed and I'll take the floor," Dominik said simply. "I hope you're not a snorer, or else I'll have no choice but to room with Liesel."

"Where is Liz, anyways?" Harry asked.

"She's downstairs with your uncle," Dominik said. "She's keeping him company until Uncle Henry puts little Ben to sleep and goes down to talk to him."

"Oh," Harry said.

"He'll be leaving for a while," Dominik said, sitting on his bed. "Uncle Henry, he's going to go visit Aunt Marie in the hospital."

"How is she?" Harry asked.

"She's getting worse and worse each day," Dominik said in a solemn voice. "It's really taking a toll on Liesel."

"Really?" Harry asked in a small voice.

"Yeah," Dominik said. "She hasn't been talking much these past few weeks. She only really started talking to me again when I mentioned you, actually."

Harry was shocked. His cheeks had suddenly become pink. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Dominik said. "And I don't like that very much."

"W-what?" Harry stammered.

"I don't like it," Dominik replied in a slower, but much more firm voice. "I've come to think of Liesel as a little sister in the short time that I've known her. I think that it's safe to say that we're quite close."

"Okay…" Harry said, not understanding exactly where Liesel's cousin was going with these words.

"So, while we're at Hogwarts, I think it'll be my responsibility to look out for Liesel," Dominik explained. "You know, so that she doesn't get distracted."

"I'm quite sure Liesel can look out for herself," Harry retorted. "She's been doing it long before you arrived and she'll be doing it long after."

"I'm not sure if you've noticed this or not, but Liesel's a little naïve," Dominik retorted. "So, it's my job, as a big brother, to make sure no one takes advantage of her."

"The last time I checked, the only brother Liesel had was still in diapers," Harry said in an even voice, making sure to look the American boy in the eye. With those last words, Harry left Dominik's room in search of Liesel to inform her that he wasn't too fond of her cousin.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Yes, I know this chapter was short, but that's okay, because I've got something awesome to share with you all that I think you'll like!**

**Many of you have been saying that you think Liesel is an interesting character (I'm glad that you think that, by the way), and I figured you'd all like to get to know her in way that's just a little different and a lot more hands-on, compared to just reading this fanfic.  
**

**So! I've created a tumblr role play page specifically for Liz! You can message (or owl) her and simply talk to her and ask her anything you'd like! I'll also be adding a few extra things like graphics and edits, so that you can see what she looks like. Not only that, but, I'll be keeping journal entries for her to give you all more insight on what's going on in between chapters.  
**

**This blog will be another way of notifying you of when there's going to be another update, so feel free to follow it!  
**

**I'm also setting up a page for Fred and George. My friend might be in charge of that page, but if not, I'd really like it if one of you could help me out! I'll have these two accounts role play together, so that way you can have something to look forward while you're waiting for updates. I'll also be giving a few previews here and there for what's to come in the future. Seeing as many of you know what's in store for Liz, I'm going to be needing a Draco Malfoy role play account up very soon. So, if you're interested, PM me, or contact me through Liesel's role play page. Also, if you'd like to portray Harry, Ron, or Hermione, contact me about that, as well.  
**

** veritaserum-girl on tumblr - talk to Liz there! She's standing by!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

"No, _I'm _sleeping on _my_ bed tonight!"

"Well, fine, go ahead—sleep on your bed, I don't care!" Harry's voice shouted back. "But, you will not throw my things around like that!"

"You had no right to put your junk on my bed—so I did the only thing that was fair," Dominik said in an even voice. "I threw it all onto the floor."

This was about the last straw for Liesel. She was just about to write to Fred, George, and Ron, when Harry and Dominik began to argue. She exhaled deeply and set down her quill. Her father had left with little Benjamin to visit her mother in the hospital and had left Dominik in charge while he was away.

Liesel swiftly stood up from her desk and dashed out of her room and down the hall until she was in the doorway, where her cousin and her best friend were seconds away form wrestling on the bedroom floor.

"I'm telling you Scarhead—"

"_Oh! _That's original!" Harry shot back. "And I do not have to listen to you—you're nobody's boss."

"That's where you're wrong, Potter—Uncle Henry left _me_ in charge!" Dominik stated, giving Harry a shove. Of course, Harry shoved Dominik back and the two boys began to fight.

"For God's sake!" Liesel shrieked, marching into the room. She stood before the two boys. Dominik had Harry in a headlock and it appeared that he would win this fight. She grabbed Dominik by the collar and pulled him backwards and simply poked him in the side.

Once Liesel had done that, Dominik jerked, let out a loud shriek, and immediately let go of Harry, who collapsed on his bed, gasping for air. "Are you all right, Harry?" she asked him in a quiet voice.

Harry, (who was still trying to catch his breath) hastily nodded his head in reply. His face was flushed pink from the lack of oxygen. Liesel rubbed his back in a soothing manner before turning to face Dominik.

"I know you're not a people-person, but this—this is just…" she struggled to find the right adjective. "_Contemptible_!" She stood up to stand before her cousin. "I'm sorry that you being extremely ticklish is one of your greatest weaknesses, but I _can_ and _will_ use that to my advantage if you ever get out of hand again."

Dominik simply glared at Liesel. "Liesel, that's completely unfair!" Dominik retorted.

"Want to know what else is unfair?" Liesel asked. "The way you've been treating Harry!" she retorted. "Come on, Harry," she murmured, grasping his arm and helping him to his feet.

Liesel led Harry downstairs to the kitchen. She helped him into a chair and began making tea. "I'm really sorry, Harry," she murmured as she reached to grab two teacups from the cupboard. "I don't know what's gotten into him," Liesel murmured. "I noticed that he tends to get that way around new people," she explained.

"I don't know what I've done," Harry murmured. "He's always really jittery and doesn't say much when it's just the two of us."

"Yes, he was that way with me at first," Liesel said quietly. "He's tends to get very defensive if the situation he's in is new or uncomfortable to him." Liesel placed the teapot on the stove and seated herself beside Harry.

"You've learned a lot about him in the few months that he's been living with you," Harry muttered in realization.

"Yeah, I have," Liesel said with a small smile forming on her lips. "He's really been there for me. It feels like he's actually a part of the family," Liesel said. "I guess you could say that he's like my brother."

Harry let out a nervous chuckle. "You really care about Dominik, don't you?"

"I do," Liesel said. "Believe it or not, he's been through a lot, Harry," she said in a soft voice. "There's a reason why he gets that way around people he doesn't know."

"But, the way he's treating me—"

"Please, Harry, don't take it to heart," Liesel pleaded. "He doesn't know how to make friends the proper way."

Harry sighed, having an internal debate with himself. "So, if we're ever going to be friends, I'm going to have to stick it out, won't I?"

"Once you get to know him, he's really a great person," Liesel explained. "Underneath it all, I'm sure he really wants to be your friend."

"Yeah," Harry muttered just as the steam began to shoot from the tea kettle. "Way, deep, _deep_ down."

* * *

A few days later, Liesel woke up to the smell of breakfast. She made her way into the kitchen to see Harry over the stove. She knitted her eyebrows, obviously confused as the why he would be cooking breakfast, instead of her father.

When she saw Dominik washing the dishes, she nearly fainted. "What—what are the two of you _doing_?" she asked.

The two turned to look at her. "I'm cooking," Harry said simply, as he went back to frying eggs.

"I'm washing the dishes?" Dominik said, holding up the plate that he was cleaning off.

"Yes, I can see that, but _why?" _Liesel asked, making her way further into the kitchen. "And where's my dad? Does he know the two of you are doing this?"

"Nope," they said simultaneously.

"He's still upstairs, sleeping like a baby," Harry said. "We thought it best not to wake him."

"What are you two up to?"

"Nothing," they said.

* * *

"All right, let me see," Liesel's father said to her. Liesel bit her lips, and shook her head no. Her father frowned. "Let me see, them, Liesel."

Her father had just pulled into the driveway of Number 5, Privet Drive. Liesel had just gotten braces placed on her teeth and absolutely hated the sight of them. What was everyone going to say when she got back to Hogwarts? Half the students didn't even know what braces were.

Her father sighed inwardly as he pulled the keys from the ignition and went to the back seat to get little Benjamin from his car seat. Liesel got out of the front seat of the care and went up to the house. She rung the doorbell impatiently, ringing it many more times than what was appropriate.

The door was opened by Dominik. A wide smile appeared on his face when he realized that Liesel was trying to hide her teeth. "Let me see," he said. Liesel shook her head and shoved her way past her cousin, who quickly followed behind her and bombarded her with questions about her teeth. "Did it hurt? What was it like? Did they use any sharp objects?"

Liesel seated herself in the living room and turned on the television. "No, it didn't hurt," Liesel murmured with a hand covering her mouth. "They put things on my teeth that tasted weird, and no, there were not sharp objects." She glanced around. "Where's Harry?"

Dominik rolled his eyes and let out a deep frustrated breath. "He's upstairs, using your books to do his homework."

"Oh," Liesel said. "What have you two been doing all this time?"

"Er—nothing," Dominik said quickly.

"What did you do to my room?" Liesel asked quickly, turning around on the sofa to glare at her cousin.

Dominik gulped. "Nothing!"

Liesel quickly stood up from the couch and rushed upstairs. She bolted down the hall and rushed into her room to see Harry on the floor, trying to hold something in his arms that was attempting to move all about. "What is _that_?"

"Surprise!" Dominik said pathetically, appearing in the doorway. "You weren't supposed to find out about it until dinner," he murmured.

Harry got to his feet holding the tiny Siamese kitten that was still scrambling in his arms, as though it were excited. Its blue eyes were large, round, and astonishingly curious. Its face face was a dark black, along with its paws and ears. The rest of its coat was a soft, creamy white. "We got him for you!" Harry said with a smile as he watched the playful cat move about in his arms.

Liesel let out a soft laugh. "But—but where did you get him?" Liesel asked, smiling as she took the kitten from Harry's arms to get a better look at him.

"Uncle Henry gave us permission to take a trip to Diagon Alley as long as we were on our 'best behavior'," Dominik explained.

"It was pretty fun," Harry said, watching as Liesel interacted with her new kitten. "We stopped at Florean Fortescue's before we went to Eeylope's."

"It was weird, though," Dominik said, glancing at Harry. "We actually agreed on what cat to get for you." Harry nodded in agreement.

"Does he have a name yet?" Liesel asked, watching as the kitten purred in her arms.

"No, we were going to leave that up to you," Dominik said. "He seems like he's a really smart cat."

"What about Emil?" Liesel asked. "He's a very lively cat, isn't he?"

"Yeah, he is," Harry agreed.

"Why did you get him for me, anyways?" Liesel asked her cousin and best friend, seating herself on her bed. Emil curled up in her lap.

"We thought that it would make you feel better," Dominik said. "And would make up for how we've been acting."

Liesel smiled. "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when you two would get along, let alone agree on something." She stroked Emil's back. "Maybe you two can actually be friends."

Dominik frowned. "Let's not push it," he said.

* * *

Two days later, Harry was forced to go back to the Dursleys. It had been a fun for Liesel once he and Dominik had stopped arguing over small, insignificant things. But, Liesel frowned thinking about Dominik.

He had that hard of a time getting along with Harry, what would it be like once he got to Hogwarts? What if people disliked him, because of his distrusting attitude towards new people? He was suspicious of everyone and everything and wasn't quick to let others in.

She knew it was going to be a hard time for him, so Liesel knew she would have to be there for her cousin.

Things had been peaceful a few days after Harry had left. The house was silent with the exception of the cries from little Benjamin. Liesel and Dominik were becoming exceptionally closer each day and were becoming more and more like siblings.

Liesel and Dominik sat in the living room, watching the television one morning. Liesel had the remote control and was flicking channels vigorously, searching for something to watch.

"Wait—go back," Dominik said quickly.

"Go back where?"

"Just go _back!_" He said. "That man—did you see him?"

"What man?" Liesel asked as she began flicking channels backwards.

"There—_stop_!" Dominik exclaimed. "Him! _That_ man!" There, on the television, stood a gaunt-faced man with long, curly shaggy hair that was long and extremely unkempt. The man looked menacingly scary; she sighed of him sent chills up Liesel's spine. "Here, turn it up," Dominik grabbed the remote control from Liesel's hand and turned the volume up.

"We have report that the dangerous Sirius Black had broken out of prison," the reporter said. "He is said not to be in his right mind, and is armed. So, if you ever spot him, be sure to stay out of his way and call the hotline immediately."

"Sirius Black?" Liesel asked aloud.

"That name—it sounds familiar." Dominik said, peering at the man on the television.

"What are you two watching?" Liesel's father asked from behind the two.

"The news—a man named Sirius Black has escaped from prison," Liesel answered. "It doesn't say which one," she said with a frown.

"_Who_ escaped from prison?" Her father asked.

"A man named Sirius Black," Dominik said. "You should've seen him, Uncle Henry. He looked like a madman—"

"You two are not to go anywhere unsupervised from now on," Liesel's father said immediately, suddenly in deep thought.

"Dad, you don't actually think he'll come to Surry, do you?" Liesel asked. "Privet Drive is the most boring place in the world, what would Black possibly want that's here?"

Her father turned on his heel and rushed toward the kitchen and muttered something under his breath that Liesel couldn't quite catch. She turned to Dominik. "What did he say?"

He turned to his younger cousin, bewildered. "'I can name two things.'"

Liesel furrowed her eyebrows. "Something tells me that this man has come up before."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Dominik muttered.

* * *

'Are you sure you'll be fine on your own?" Liesel's father asked her and Dominik as they made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Yes, dad," Liesel said. "We'll be fine."

"All right, well, I'll meet you back here later," he said, giving the two a hug.

"Bye, Uncle Henry," Dominik said.

"See you," she said as she took her list from her pocket and headed into Diagon Alley. She made her way through the busy streets, not sure where to go first.

"So where to?" Dominik asked. "You know this place better than I do."

Hermione, and Ron had written to her, telling her that they would all be in Diagon Alley, but so far she hadn't seen any of them. Harry had written to her a few weeks before, letting her know that he was staying in Diagon Alley.

She figured that she would be able to catch up with them later. And so she focused on getting the materials that she and Dominik needed.

"Well, I need new robes and so do you," she stated. "We can hurry and get that done and over with before we get to the fun stuff." Dominik nodded.

Liesel had definitely outgrown her old robes. She had grown quite a lot over the summer and she wasn't quite sure where the growth spurt had come from.

She found Madame Malkin's shop and entered. "New school robes?" she asked the twoo cousins as she was finishing up a first year.

"Yes," Liesel said with a nod.

"Just stand up there," she said, pointing towards two stools. "I'll be with you in just a second."

Liesel and Dominik nodded and stood upon the stool. She played with a strand of hair as she waited, glancing out of the window to look out at the street.

Finally, Madame Malkin began attending to Liesel. "I remember you, dear," she said with a smile. "You were such a tiny tot when I attended to you for the first time, and now look at you."

Liesel smiled softly. "Time does fly, doesn't it?"

Madame Malkin finished up Liesel and moved on to Dominik. "I don't think I've ever attended to you, young man."

Dominik watched Madame Malkin suspiciously as she began putting his robes. Me met Liesel's eye, who gave him a warning look.

"That's because he's an exchange student," Liesel answered for her cousin.

"Ah, a foreigner," Madame Malkin said with a smile. "Where are you from, dear?" she asked as she fixed his collar. Dominik gave her a stony look, though she seemed quite oblivious to his suspicion.

"He's from the United States," Liesel answered again.

"You're a quiet one, aren't you?" Madame Malkin asked with a soft chuckle. "You're all finished."

Dominik stepped down from the stool. Liesel walked over to him, sending him a hard glare. "You _cannot _do that!" she whispered fiercely.

"Did you not see how that woman was putting me on the spot?" He asked incredulously.

"Dominik," Liesel said firmly. "She was making simple conversation-not everyone is out to get you!"

"You don't know that," he replied. "You don't know what runs through peoples' minds."

"Yes, and neither do you," Liesel retorted. "Now come on, we've got to make a lot of stops."

The two made their way to the Apothecary to gather their potions ingredients. While they were there, they ran into Fay Dunbar, once of Liesel's roommates.

"Oh, hello, Fay!" Liesel said.

Fay was observing a phial of snake venom when Liesel spoke to her. She smiled at the sight of Liesel, but her smile faded when her eyes landed on Dominik, who was glancing around the shop in curiosity. She looked at him in fascination, drinking in his appearance. As a result, dropped a phial of snake venom on the floor at the sight of Dominik.

Liesel looked at her curiously as she watched her friend scramble to clean up the mess she'd just made. "Come on, Dominik," she said as the two made their way through the shop to gather their potions ingredients.

After gathering their potions ingredients, the two made their way to Flourish and Blott's to gather their books. "That girl back there was weird," Dominik commented.

"I know, that was a bit odd," Liesel murmured. "She isn't usually like that."

Liesel and Dominik came across the manager, who looked rather frazzled. "_Monster Book of Monsters_?" he asked.

"Only I need one," Liesel said. The man looked as though he would collapse on the floor. "Stay here," he said, walking toward a cage that held the books. The managed came back with a copy of the book. "Anything else?"

"Well, I'm taking extra classes this year," Liesel explained.

"Ah, how many?" he asked, becoming rather interested.

"All of them," Liesel said.

The man frowned. "I'll be back," he muttered, rushing off through the store.

"_Every class_?" Dominik asked. "You're taking _every class_?"

"Yeah," Liesel said with a nod, observing the different titles of the different books.

"And what do you need all of those books for? You don't even read," he muttered.

"So, I can have my own copy, just in case I need someone to read something to me," Liesel said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

After going all through Diagon Alley, Liesel and Dominik were finally finished with their shopping. Liesel had two extra bags that were stuffed with books, and of course, Dominik carried the two heavier ones. "We can head back to the Leaky Cauldron and drop this stuff off before we head back." Liesel said.

"But, I need to get a wand," Dominik said.

"A wand?" Liesel asked. "But, you've already got one."

"It doesn't work too well for me-it never has," Dominik said. "Besides, I hear that wands work better when they're from where you were born."

"But, you were born in America," Liesel said slowly.

"No, I wasn't," Dominik said with a chuckle. "I was born here."

"But-But—okay, fine. Come on, let's go find Ollivander's," Liesel sighed.

They entered the dusty shop and set down their bags. "This place could do with a good cleaning," Dominik muttered under his breath.

"Don't worry about that," Liesel said. "We're just here for you to get a wand."

"Are those voices I hear?" The two heard a voice call from the back of the shop.

"Yeah, but they're not the ones in your mind," Dominik muttered under his breath. Liesel kicked his shin.

Mr. Olivander came to the front counter and observed the two. "Miss Greenwood? What brings you here? There's nothing wrong with your wand, I hope-Vine with Unicorn Core, Twelve and One-Quarter inches, Hard."

"Oh, no, Mister Ollivander," Liesel said. "My wand is fine. It's Dominik that needs one," she said, pointing toward her cousin.

"You have a brother?" Mr. Ollivander asked.

"I do actually," Liesel said. "But, he's only a baby," Liesel said. "This is my cousin. He's my Aunt Helena's son."

"Ah, of course, of course!" Mr. Ollivander said with his eyes widening. "Yes, I knew your mother and father, as well!"

"My father?" Dominik asked.

"All right, Mr.-What's your last name?" Mr. Ollivander asked quickly. Dominik eyed the man suspiciously.

"Greenwood," he said.

"All right, let's find you a wand, Mr. _Greenwood_."

* * *

"That man was all kinds of creepy," Dominik said, feigning a shiver, as the two made their way back to the Leaky Cauldron.

"Well, at least you've got a wand now," Liesel said. "Now, come on, I want to take Emil out for some fresh air—he'd love Diagon Alley, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure," Dominik murmured as the two entered their room. Liesel placed her things on her bed and Dominik did the same.

"Argh!" Dominik grunted as Emil pounced on him. "Emil—get off," he grumbled, getting a good hold on the cat.

"Bring him here, Dominik," Liesel said. Her cousin walked over to her, placing the cat in her arms. "Are you ready to go back out?" she asked.

"Yup," Dominik said. "How many galleons have you got left?"

"Twelve, you?"

"Fifteen," Dominik said.

"Good, we've both got a decent amount," Liesel said as the two made their way through the bar. But, Liesel spotted someone there with a copy of the _Daily Prophet _in his hands. "Wait," Liesel said, coming to a halt.

"What?" Dominik asked.

"It's Mr. Weasley!" Liesel said with a smile appearing on her face as she made her way over to the man. Dominik followed behind her, curious to see a member of the Weasley family for the first time. "Hello, Mr. Weasley," Liesel said as she stood beside him, stroking Emil.

He glanced over his news paper and smiled. "Oh, hello, Liz!" he said.

"This is my cousin, Dominik," Liesel said, gesturing towards her cousin.

"Ah, yes, I've heard so much about you, Dominik," Mr. Weasley said, shaking Dominik's hand. He turned back to Liesel. "I hope you don't mind me asking what's on your teeth?"

"Oh—these," Liesel said, placing her fingers to her mouth. "They're braces."

"Ahh," Mr. Weasley said, his focused on Liesel's teeth. "What do they do?"

"They straighten them," Liesel said. "I have to keep them on for about two years."

"Intriguing," Mr. Weasley breathed.

Liesel could tell Dominik wasn't sure what to think about Mr. Weasley. In fact, he wasn't even paying Mr. Weasley any attention. His eyes were focused on the man who was on the front page of the newspaper. Dominik met eyes with Mr. Weasley and sent him a genuine smile. "Nice to meet you, Mr. Weasley."

Liesel was shocked, to say the least, that Dominik was suddenly so pleasant. "Have you seen Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George?" she asked.

"No, I haven't," Mr. Weasley said. "They're still off in Diagon Alley."

"Right, we'll go off and find them," she said. "It was nice seeing you!"

The two left the pub and were back in the streets of Diagon Alley.

"Did you see who was on the paper?" Dominik whispered.

"Yeah, it was that Sirius Black man," Liesel muttered. "He's a wizard."

"But, why would they talk about him on the muggle news?"

As they were making their way past Quality Quidditch Supplies, the person Liesel was looking the least forward to threw a remark her way.

"Well, if it isn't Liz Greenwood!" Draco Malfoy called.

Dominik was about to turn and look back, but Liesel placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Don't look back, just keep walking."

"But—he's calling your name," Dominik said.

"No, he was talking about someone else," Liesel said quickly.

"I know you can hear me, Greenwood," Draco Malfoy said, strutting over to the two. Crabbe and Goyle followed behind him.

Dominik was the first to turn around, and he looked at Malfoy with an arched eyebrow. "I told you he was talking to you, Liesel," he said.

Liesel slowly turned around to face Malfoy and his cronies. Emil gave off a quiet hiss. Malfoy eyed the cat warily before turning his attention back to Dominik, who was eyeing Malfoy in his same suspicious manner. "And who're _you_?"

"It's none of your business who I am," Dominik spat. Out of all of the people Dominik had met today, he was sure he disliked Malfoy the most.

"I must say, Greenwood," Malfoy said, to Liesel, ignoring Dominik. "I'm a shocked to see you. Rumors had spread about that you had been petrified, but they had run out of Mandrakes."

"Petrified?" Dominik asked Liesel curiously.

"I'll tell you later," she said from over her shoulder.

"But, then I remembered," Malfoy continued. "You're not a mudblood." Dominik's jaw almost hit the cobblestone rode. "So, the only conclusion I could come up with is that you left." Malfoy's eyes peered at Liesel's mouth. "What on _earth_ have you done to your teeth?"

"Is this your way of telling me you missed me, Malfoy?" Liesel taunted. "Because the feeling isn't mutual. And they're called braces, they fix your teeth." Liesel peered at Malfoy's mouth the way he had done hers. "Looks like you could use them, too."

"So, you _did _leave school early," Malfoy said. "Did your filthy squib father take you out because of the attacks?"

Dominik lunged at Malfoy, but Liesel blocked him. "Who do you think you_ are_?" he hissed.

"You might want to put your little American friend, here, on a leash," Malfoy said. "I didn't know you could bring two pets to school," he said before strutting off with Crabbe and Goyle, who were sniggering to themselves.

"Who was he?" Dominik asked.

"That was Draco Malfoy," Liesel said, watching as he made his way towards South Diagon Alley. "Someone you do not want to be friends with."

"Good," Dominik muttered. "I wasn't planning on it."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**So, they're in Diagon Alley and whatnot! They're almost at Hogwarts-fun stuff, right? **

**How do you guys like Dominik? He's not exactly the social type. What do you think of Liesel's new Siamese cat, Emil? **

**Also, the blog that I've got running for Liesel is pretty cool. I've got one for Dominik, Harry, and Fred and George. I'll be making one for Malfoy soon.**

**veritaserum-girl on tumblr **


	19. Chapter 19

"One vanilla ice cream and one strawberry," Dominik said to Florean Fortescue.

"One galleon," he said.

Dominik reached into his back pocket and pulled out a gold coin. Liesel, still holding Emil in her arms, noticed something fall out of her cousin's back pocket. "Oh, Dominik, you've dropped your—" Liesel knelt down and picked up the tiny object and furrowed her eyebrows as she got back to her feet. "Cigarette."

Dominik's head whipped around. "Oh—uh—thanks," he said, grabbing the cigarette and shoving it back into his pocket.

"You—you _smoke_?" Liesel shrieked.

"Shh!" Dominik said, pressing a fingers to Liesel's lips. "Tell the whole world, why don't you!"

"But—but for how long?" Liesel asked, still bewildered.

"A while," Dominik said, grasping the two ice cream cones from Florean Fortescue. Dominik rushed Liesel out of the shop and the two seated. Liesel set Emil beside her and Dominik handed her the strawberry flavored ice cream cone.

"How long is 'a while'?" she demanded.

"Since before I moved here," Dominik answered shortly. "I don't do it too often."

"How often?"

"Once, maybe twice a week," Dominik shrugged.

"Dominik!" Liesel shrieked, hitting him on the shoulder.

"_Ow_!" Dominik grunted, rubbing his arm. "I told you that I smoked—not that I killed someone!"

"It's bad enough!" Liesel replied. Dominik simply rolled his eyes as he continued to eat. "If my ever dad finds out—"

"Is that who we think it is?"

"I think it might be!"

Liesel whipped her head around and caught sight of the two boys she'd been missing all summer. "Fred! George!" Liesel stood up from the table and rushed over to the two twins, hugging them tightly.

"My, my, I think someone's missed us!" George laughed.

"How was your trip?" Liesel asked eagerly.

"It was brilliant, Liz," Fred said with a grin. "We've been looking for you for ages, where have you been?" he asked. "When'd you get so tall? And what's on your teeth?"

"Dominik and I have been out shopping all day," Liesel said. "And they're—"

"Dominik?" George asked abruptly, looking past Liesel and catching sight of the boy, who was watching him and his brother quite closely.

"Ah, Dominik!" Fred said. The two twins walked past Liesel and seated themselves at the table on either side of Dominik with identical grins on their faces.

"Hello, Dominik," they said.

Dominik observed the two irritably before finally speaking up. "Hi."

"Ooh, I like his accent," said George.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," said Fred. Liesel joined the three at the table, watching closely as Dominik interacted with the twins.

"Please, stop," Dominik said in a dry voice. "You're making me blush." Fred and George grinned again; they didn't realize Dominik was being sarcastic.

"Ah, he's a jokster!" George said, clapping Dominik on the back. "What'd I tell you, Freddie?"

Emil curiously hopped onto the table to observe Fred and George. "Ooh, a cat!"

"Oh, yes, that's my cat," Liesel said with a smile. "Harry and Dominik got it for me."

Fred smiled as he picked Emil up and held his body up to his face. "He's a cute one, isn't he, George?"

What happened next was a shock to everyone at the table. Emil let out a loud hiss and scratched Fred's face. "_Ow_!" Fred hissed.

Dominik burst into laughter. "Good one, Emil!"

Emil let out another hiss before scrambling out of his arms and back into Liesel's lap. "_Emil_!" Liesel shrieked, holding up the Siamese cat up. "_Bad_! Fred is our friend!" Emil blinked his big blue eyes meowed in reply. Liesel let out a sigh, before setting her Siamese cat in her lap again.

"I'm sorry, Fred," she said, observing the scratch on his cheek. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Fred muttered, rubbing his cheek.

"Emil doesn't like strangers very much," Dominik said with a smug grin.

"I see," George said. "Anyways—you never did tell us what that stuff is on your teeth."

"They're braces," Liesel explained. "They're a muggle invention used to straighten teeth."

"Ah," George said.

"How was Egypt?" Liesel asked as she stroked Emil's back.

"It was brilliant," Fred said.

"You wouldn't believe it—"

"—we'd almost shut Percy in a tomb!"

"We were _this_ close!" Fred said, pinching his fingers together.

"But mum caught us," the twins said in unison.

"Do you two do that all the time?" Dominik muttered irritably.

"Do what?" they asked.

"_That_."

"Yes, Dominik," Liesel said. "They do."

"Great," he murmured.

"Look, mummy—it's Liz!" Liesel turned around for a second time to see Ginny rushing over to her, hugging her tightly. "I've missed you!" she squeezed herself in between Liesel and Fred. Ginny got a better look at Liesel and her smile faded. "Liz—you've-you've got metal on your teeth! Ginny said in a fearful voice. She leaned in closer to observe Liesel's mouth.

"It's all right, Gin," George said. "They're called braces—they're only straightening her teeth.

Ginny leaned into Liesel's face. "Do they hurt?"

"Only when I get them tightened," Liesel said.

"Liesel!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Hello, Mrs. Weasley!" Liesel said, getting to her feet and hugging the plum woman tightly. "It's so nice to see you again.

"How have you been dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked as she cupped Liesel's face in her hands.

"I've been fine," Liesel said in a small voice.

"And your father?"

"He's been fine, as well," Liesel said.

Mrs. Weasley lowered her voice and asked. "Is your mother getting any better?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

Liesel frowned. "I'm afraid not."

"Well, remember that you're always welcome to the Burrow," she said in a soft voice. She glanced around the table. "And you must be Dominik!" she said, beaming down at Liesel's cousin. "Come here, so I can have a look at you."

Dominik cautiously got to his feet and stood before Mrs. Weasley. "You two look as though you could be siblings!" Mrs. Weasley laughed, glancing between Liesel and Dominik. She gave Dominik a tight hug. "It's nice to meet you, Dominik."

"Uh, you two, Mrs. Weasley." Dominik murmured.

"Oh—and his _accent_!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. "All right," she said, finally freeing Dominik from her tight embrace. "Now, I've just got to find Percy and we can head back to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Oh—we had just run into Mr. Weasley when were heading back out," Liesel said.

"We're meeting him there," Fred said as he got to his feet.

"Fred—what's happened to your face?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Fred's eyes wandered to Emil, who was taking a liking to Ginny. "That little beast, that's what."

George laughed. "Liesel's cat doesn't like him very much."

Liesel picked Emil up from Ginny's lap. "He's not a beast, Fred," Liesel said defensively. "Like Dominik said, he doesn't like strangers."

"Well, let's get going, shall we?" Mrs. Weasley said, leading the group towards the Leaky Cauldron. "And keep a lookout for Percy!"

Fred and George rolled their eyes. "Percy," they muttered.

"He thinks he's high and mighty because he made Head Boy," Fred muttered to Liesel and Dominik.

"Oh, he did?" Liesel asked. "That's wonderful!"

"So you say," George snorted.

"How many siblings do you _have_?" Dominik asked suddenly.

"There are seven of them," Liesel answered for the twins.

"_Holy—_"

"_Dominik_," Liesel said in a firm voice.

"Whatever, sorry," he murmured.

* * *

The way Dominik had ended up meeting Ron and Hermione had, by far, the best result. Liesel and Dominik had headed back to the Leaky Cauldron with the Weasleys (with the exception of Ron and Mr. Weasley) and that's where things seemed to go quite smoothly.

The two cousins entered the pub, following behind Fred and George. "There they are over there," Liesel said, nodding in the direction of Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"What is sleeping on that girl's _hair_?" Dominik drawled.

Liesel elbowed him in the ribs. "That is Hermione, and her hair is naturally—er—bushy."

"'Bushy'? That's an understatement," Dominik muttered, rubbing his side as he and Liesel approached the trio, who seemed to be whispering feverishly.

Hermione smiled warmly at Liesel and Dominik in her attempt to be welcoming. She was just about to say 'hello' when Ron spoke up.

"Oh, _no_! Don't tell me you've got one, too!" He grunted, pointing at Emil.

"What?" Liesel asked, glancing down at the kitten that she held in her arms.

"You've got a cat, too?" Hermione asked excitedly. She reached around and grasped something that was quite orange and fluffy and snuggled it in her arms.

"Argh!" Liesel and Dominik shrieked at the sight of the pug-faced cat. Harry and Ron sniggered to themselves.

"What?" Hermione asked, glancing at the two. "What are you laughing at?"

"Oh—er—nothing," Harry muttered.

"That's, er—a beautiful cat, Hermione," Liesel managed to say. "What's—"

"—what's wrong with its face?" Dominik asked bluntly.

Hermione was taken aback. "There is nothing_ wrong_ with his face! That's just how he was born," she replied. "Right, Crookshanks?" she whispered to the cat.

"Crookshanks?" Liesel asked. "That's a cute name."

"Yes, he already had that name," Hermione said. "What about your cat? He's beautiful, by the way."

"This is Emil," Liesel said. "Be careful, though—don't pick him up, or anything," Liesel warned. "He's not too fond of strangers."

"Yeah," Dominik laughed. "He scratched George's face—it was hilarious."

"Actually, Dominik, that was Fred," Liesel corrected.

"How can you _tell_?" he asked, turning to look at the twins. Liesel opened her mouth to speak, but she was cut off.

"She just _can_," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said in unison, rolling their eyes.

Dominik gave her an incredulous look. Liesel shrugged. "They're right," she said. "I just _can_."

* * *

The next morning, Liesel and Dominik were awakened by Tom. Liesel sat up in her bed, stretching her arms over her head. Emil stood up on all fours and greeted Liesel good morning (stretching, himself) before hopping off of the bed.

Dominik, however, was still out cold on his bed. "Dominik," Liesel said. "_Dominik_," she said in a much firmer voice, though it seemed to take no effect. She grabbed her pillow and threw it at her cousin's head. "_Dominik!_" she hissed as she slid out of bed. "Wake up!" she snapped, pulling his bed sheets off of his body. "We have to get ready," she said.

"But, _Liesel_," Dominik murmured into his pillow.

"Dominik, get up, or you can miss the train."

"You know what?" he asked, sounding more awake. "I'm fine with that."

"All right, I guess you can stay at Privet Drive and go another six months uneducated," Liesel said, gathering clothes from her trunk.

"All right, all right," Dominik murmured. "I'm getting up…"

Much sooner than Dominik had expected, they had arrived at Platform nine and three-quarters. They were greeted goodbye from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and climbed aboard the Hogwarts Express. "Come on, I think Fred and George found a compartment this way…" Liesel said, pointing down the corridor.

"I don't want to sit with Fred and George," Dominik shrugged.

"What?" Liesel asked. "Well, all right, then," she said. "I think Harry, Ron, and Hermione found a compartment this way…" she said, pointing down the opposite end of the corridor.

"I don't want to sit with them, either," Dominik said with a shrug.

"Well, you want us to sit by ourselves?" Liesel muttered. "Trust me, I've done that before—it's no fun."

"You go on and sit with your friends," Dominik said. "I think I want to be alone for a bit," he said, grasping something in his pocket.

"You're not going to smoke, are you?" Liesel asked suspiciously.

Dominik snorted. "Of course I am," he said. "But, really, I've been around too many people to wrap my head around," he said.

Liesel sighed. "All right," she murmured. "I'll find you later."

She began to walk off down the corridor, dragging her trunk behind her and carrying Emil in one arm. But, he began to scramble. "Emil, what are you doing?" He meowed and hopped down from her arm and sauntered down the corridor, following Dominik.

Emil brushed against Dominik's legs, startling him. "What the—" he said, looking at the floor. "Liesel, get your cat!"

"He doesn't want to be with me, I guess," she said with a shrug. She grinned. "He probably doesn't want you to be alone."

Dominik rolled his eyes. "Whatever," he muttered, picking up the cat and continuing down the corridor in search of an empty compartment.

After getting settled in the compartment that she shared with Fred, George, Lee, Angelina, and Alicia, Liesel decided that it would be best to find Dominik. She made her way from carriage-to-carriage, searching each compartment and not seeing any sign of him.

That was, until she heard a strange commotion and saw a large crowd surrounding one specific compartment. Liesel got closer to the crowd and saw that it was nothing but a bunch of girls, ogling through the window. Liesel could see the drool falling from the corners of their mouths from the other end of the corridor. She knitted her eyebrows as she made her way closer.

Among the group of girls, she saw Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, two of her roommates. "What are you _doing_?" she asked her roommates.

"Oh, Liz!" Lavender breathed. "You _have _to see him! He's absolutely _gorgeous_!"

"Oh—he's to _die _for!" Pavarti added.

"Who?" Liesel asked, laughing at the girls' odd behavior.

"_Him_," Lavender said, pulling Liesel to stand in front of the window.

There, alone in the compartment, sat Dominik, who was sitting beside the window with Emil in his lap and petting him absentmindedly. Liesel gagged, receiving sideways glances from the other girls. "That's my _cousin_!"

The girls gasped, looking from Dominik (who was seemingly paying them no attention) and back to Liesel. "You two look like you could be siblings!" A fifth year girl shrieked.

"Yes, I get that a lot," Liesel said dryly. "Now, leave," she said. "Find someplace else to be."

Liesel tried sliding the compartment door, but realized that Dominik had locked it. She knocked on the window, catching his attention. He placed Emil aside and stood up, making his way over to the door. He unlocked it and let her in. "Hi," he said as he seated himself where he was before.

"Er, hi," Liesel said slowly. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know," he shrugged. "The girls at your school are weird."

"Unfortunately, I couldn't agree with you more," Liesel muttered.

She spent a bit more time with Dominik in his compartment before heading off to find Harry, Ron, and Hermione. She took her time wandering through the corridors of the train, finding that she enjoyed the alone time. She continued making her way down the corridor, occasionally looking out the windows to observe the rain storm that seemed to be brewing.

As she was doing so, she bumped into someone. "Oh, sorry," she muttered, immediately turning her gaze to the floor. She looked up to meet the eyes of Draco Malfoy.

"Watch it, Greenwood," he growled before shoving his way past her with Crabbe and Goyle following behind him.

"I'd watch my arm, if I were you, Malfoy!" she called down the corridor. Liesel then rubbed her shoulder as she entered Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment. "Hey," she said, seating herself beside Harry. The three greeted her quietly. "Who's he?" she whispered.

"He's a new professor," Hermione said.

"How can he _sleep _through that rain?" Liesel asked, watching the man as he slept. "What's his name?"

"Professor Lupin," Harry muttered.

"I think the train's slowing down," Ron said, attempting to peer through the fogged glass.

"Already?" Liesel asked, forming a crease between her eyebrows. "We can't be there yet, can we?"

"We're not_ that _close," Hermione muttered.

"But, then why is the train stopping?" Harry asked. "It doesn't make any sense."

"What is going _on _out there?" Liesel asked as she got to her feet and poked her head out of the compartment door.

The train finally came to a stop with a sudden jerk, causing Liesel to fall onto the floor with a loud thud. The lanterns had gone out, causing everything to go dark.

"Liesel, are you all right?" Hermione asked, helping Liesel to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said, seating herself back down beside Harry. "This is strange..."

"Very strange," Harry added, glancing around.

"What is going _on _out there?" Liesel asked as she got to her feet and poked her head out of the compartment door. Liesel sat back down beside Harry. Crookshanks jumped into her lap.

"Dunno," Ron breathed as the compartment door slid open and someone tripped  
onto Harry's leg. They soon found out that it was Neville Longbottom, who squeezed himself between Liesel and Professor Lupin.

"Hermione, where are you going?" Ron asked as Hermione stood up.

"To go talk to the driver," she said as she slid the compartment door open and bumped into Ginny, who also ended up joining them in the compartment.

"Do either of you know what's going on?" Liesel asked Ginny and Neville.

"No," they replied simultaneously.

"I wish the train would start up again," Ron muttered.

"I know, this is starting to make me feel uneasy-" Liesel began.

"Ginny, where'd you come from?"

"I was searching for Ron-"

"Shh!" Professor Lupin said, suddenly, causing them all to jump. "Not another sound," he said in a hushed, but firm, voice. Liesel observed Professor Lupin's handful of flames curiously as they illuminated the compartment. He got to his feet, slowly making his way toward the door. "Stay put," he said.

The compartment door slid open, as if on its own accord. Her eyes widened in fear, not sure what to expect. Then, before her stood a dark, cloaked figure.

The temperature in the compartment suddenly lowered as the hooded figure drew a long, slow breath. Liesel's entire body felt as though it had been emerged in a pool of ice. She immediately felt like she was back home during the summer again; not eating or talking, remembering her ill mother. She was feeling dreadful, miserable, and useless all in one. Those terrible feelings settled at the pit of her stomach.

She felt Harry fall out of his seat. She tried catching him, but she could hardly feel her arms. She could see Harry's silhouette twitching slightly, and that scared her even more.

Suddenly, Professor Lupin drew his wand and uttered a spell that she had never heard before and a jet of bright, white light flew from his wand, making the dark creature flee from the compartment.

Liesel drew in a sharp breath as she felt the warmth returning to her body. About a minute or two later, the lanterns had lit again. She exchanged looks of worry with Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Neville.

"He's...he's passed out," she said, kneeling beside Harry.

Hermione and Ron kneeled beside him, as well, as the train began moving again. "Do you think he's all right?" Ron asked.

"He should be," Professor Lupin said, tucking his wand back into his robes.

"What were those things?" Liesel asked as a slight shiver flew down her spine.

"They're dementors," Professor Lupin replied, looking at Harry curiously.

"When will he wake up?" Neville asked nervously. "He's not...you now, is he?"

"Of course he's not dead, Neville," Ginny said.

"Try slapping his face," Hermione suggested.

Ron began slapping Harry's face, and he had finally awoken. Hermione and Ron helped him back into his seat and everyone observed him curiously as he began asking questions.

"Who was screaming?" he asked, glancing around the compartment. "Was it you, Liz?" he asked.

Liesel shook her head. "No," she said. "In fact, none of us did."

"But, I heard-"

"I need some fresh air," Liesel said suddenly, getting to her feet. "It's getting a bit stuffy in here."

"Wait, before you go," Professor Lupin said, pulling out a chocolate bar and breaking off a piece. "Eat this," he said. "It'll help you feel better, Ms. Greenwood."

"Er, thank you, Professor," Liesel said. "But...how do you know my last name?"

"Oh, it's just a guess," the Professor said with a warm smile.

"If you say so," Liesel murmured, grasping the piece of chocolate and briskly making her way out of the compartment.

She found herself back at the other end of the train, in the compartment she had shared with Fred, George and the others. She slid the compartment door open and seated herself beside George.

"Hey, you all right?" George asked. "You look terrible," he said.

"Looks like the dementors did a lot of work on you," Fred added.

Liesel let out a shaky breath. "You have no idea," she muttered before taking a bite of the piece of chocolate Professor Lupin had given her. Much to her surprise, the chocolate made those terrible feelings that were lurking in her stomach fade away.

"We ought to get changed," Lee said, glancing out of the fogged window.

"Yeah," Alicia said, "we're going to be arriving at Hogsmeade station soon."

* * *

Liesel caught up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione after riding in the stagecoaches.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked as the four followed the crowd.

"A lot better, actually," Liesel said quietly. "The chocolate helped a lot."

"Where's Dominik?" Ron asked.

Liesel stifled a giggle. "He's riding in the boats with the first years."

Soon, Harry, Ron, Liesel, and Hermione heard Professor McGonagall's shrill voice through the crowd.

"Potter, Granger, and Greenwood," she said, approaching them. "Follow me." They each exchanged glances before gingerly following behind her. "No, no, Mister Weasley-you go on to the Great Hall."

"But-"

"Go, Mr. Weasley."

Ron begrudgingly continued to follow the crowd of students as Harry, Liesel, and Hermione continued to follow Professor McGonagall to her office.

As the three seated themselves before her, Madame Pomfrey made her way into Professor McGonagall's office, attempting to attend to an irritable Harry. After Harry had made it clear that he was 'fine', Professor McGonagall asked him to wait outside and Madame Pomfrey made her exit.

"Now, you two," she said pointedly. "Seeing as you two signed up for _every_class this year, I'm putting my trust in the both of you that you will not abuse the privileges that will be given to you."

"No," Hermione said, shaking her head.

"Of course not," Liesel added.

"Good, I believe that you two are both responsible enough to have possession of these," she said, holding out two necklaces; one gold and the other silver. Hanging from the both of them were two sparkling hourglasses. "These are your Time Turners that you will use to attend classes that you will have missed. Use them responsibly."

"Yes, Professor," Hermione and Liesel said in unison.

Hermione grasped the gold Time Turner while Liesel took possession of the silver one. They each put on their necklaces and tucked them beneath their robes.

"Come along," she said. The three were lead back to the Great Hall by the professor. Harry and Hermione had seated themselves by Ron, while Liesel found Fred and George seated further down the table.

"Where were you?" George asked.

"Talking to Professor McGonagall about my courses this year," Liesel muttered.

"Ah, I see." Fred said.

"Did we miss the Sorting?" Liesel asked, stretching her neck around the Great Hall."

"Er," George said slowly.

"About that…" Fred trailed off.

"Where's Dominik?" Liesel asked. "Is he in Gryffindor?" She glanced up and down the table in search of her cousin. "Why isn't he sitting with you? He is in Gryffindor, right?"

"No…" the twins said.

Liesel was a bit taken aback. "Hufflepuff?"

"Nope," Ron interjected.

Liesel gulped. "Ravenclaw?"

"Unfortuanately not," the twins said.

"Please, _please, _don't tell me he was sorted into—"

"Psst! Liesel!" She slowly turned around to see Dominik seated at the Slytherin table. "You were wrong!" he laughed. "They're actually not so bad!"

Liesel frowned, watching as her cousin interacted with the people she had come to dislike the most; the Slytherins. After enjoying the Start of Term Feast, Liesel, Fred, and George followed the crowd up to the Gryffindor Tower with full stomachs. Liesel still wasn't able to get the image of Dominik with the Slytherins out of her head, but she quickly pushed those thoughts aside.

"So, how late are we staying up in the common room tonight, Liz?" Fred asked, stretching his arms over his head.

"Actually, I'm not sleeping here," Liesel replied.

"What?" both twins asked in unison.

"I'm sleeping in my own dormitory this year," she said with a shrug. "After two years, I think I've grown accustomed to my roommates."

"But-"

"Goodnight, boys!" she said. "I'll see you in the morning," she said, making her way up the staircase.

* * *

The next morning, Liesel was seated beside Fred when Harry, Ron, and Hermione entered the Great Hall. Liesel rolled her eyes as the Malfoy continued making fun of Harry. It angered her to see that Dominik was laughing along with him.

"Don't pay him any attention, Harry," Liesel said, glaring at the group of cackling Slytherins as George handed Harry, Ron, and Hermione their course schedules.

"Where's your schedule, Liz?" Ron asked.

"Oh, it's right here," she said, pulling it out of her bag and handing it to him. His eyes widened at the sight of her schedule. He then checked over Hermione's schedule and saw that her schedule was exactly the same.

"I don't know if the two of you are aware," Ron began, "but you've got a _ton _of extra classes."

"We know," Hermione and Liesel said.

"Let me see," Fred said, taking Liesel's schedule from Ron. "How are the two of you going to be in three classes at once?" he asked, glancing at Hermione and Liesel.

"We won't," Liesel and Hermione simply shrugged.

"But that's impossible," George laughed.

"Except it isn't," Liesel said, taking a bite of her toast.

"But, how?" Harry asked.

"Stop asking questions, Harry," Hermione said. "We've got it all worked out with Professor McGonagall."

"Whatever you say," George muttered.

Liesel stood up from the table. "I'll catch up with you guys later," she said to Fred and George. "See you in Divination," she said before making her way towards the Entrance Hall. She walked by Hagrid, who was wearing a long moleskin overcoat. "Morning, Hagrid!" Liesel said cheerily.

"Good mornin', Liesel," he said.

Liesel had no trouble making her way up to the North Tower. She looked at the trap door curiously, and climbed up the silvery latter. She looked at the room, obviously amused. She took in the oddness and realized that she very much appreciated it.

She seated herself at the very front table and placed her book on the table. She looked over to see Parvati and Lavender seated on the opposite side of the room.

"Where is she?" Liesel called. The two simply shrugged and continued to converse. Eventually, more and more students arrived, climbing up the latter. Of course, the last to arrive were Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who joined her at the table.

"What took you so long?" she asked the three.

"We got lost," Harry said, glancing around the room curiously, obviously not sure if whether or not he liked it.

"Where's the teacher," Ron asked.

"I don't know," Liesel shrugged.

Soon, Professor Trelawney's voice lingered through the room and emerged into the light.

"Well, at least she's got personality..." Liesel muttered to Ron, who nodded in agreement.

At the announcement that books would be of little use in that class, Liesel clapped to herself eagerly. "I'm beginning to love this class already."

"No books? That's _ridiculous_," Hermione hissed under her breath.

Soon, everyone got up to grab a teacup and Liesel partnered up with Hermione. Liesel drank her tea and waited for Hermione to finish her own before the two switched cups.

"This makes absolutely _no _sense," Hermione muttered.

"Oh, come on, I think it's fun," Liesel said as she observed Hermione's teacup. "All right, let's see...you've got what looks like an ocean wave, see?" she asked, showing Hermione her tea leaves. "And that means...exhaustion," she said. "Hmm."

"Oh, that's ridiculous," Hermione drawled.

Liesel ignored Hermione and continued observing the tealeaves. "I also see something that looks like a fire, which means..." she looked at her copy of _Unfogging the Future_, "oncoming anger."

"You can't really believe this, can you?" Hermione scoffed.

"You're going to be exhausted and someone's going to be angry at you," Liesel shrugged. "Aren't you going to read mine?"

"Of course not!" Hermione said hotly.

"What have you two seen over here?" Professor Trelawney said.

"Well, from observing Hermione's teacup, I've seen that she's going to be fairly exhausted, due to the wave," Liesel said.

Professor Trelawney picked up Hermione's teacup and observed it, turning it in different directions. "I see..."

"Also, I noticed that there was a flame, which means oncoming anger," Liesel said to the professor. "Which means that someone is going to be upset with her, which I'm sure is going to be due to her bossy nature."

"You sensed it, too?" Professor Trelawney asked, suddenly becoming more interested.

"Hey!" Hermione said, becoming angery.

"Well-"

"Your aura is quite strong!" she said, moving closer to Liesel. Harry and Ron looked at her with searching looks. Liesel shrugged at the two, letting them know that she had no idea what was going on either.

"Tell me, dear," Professor Trelawney said, "do you ever say things and not know why you've said them?"

"Yeah, all the time," Liesel said with a nod.

"Ahh, yes," the professor said, grasping Liesel's hand and turning over her palm, tracing the lines with her index fingers. "Do you ever sense whether things lead to a good or bad result?"

"Yes," Liesel muttered.

"Of course," Hermione whispered. "It's called _common sense_," she said hotly. "And if you had any, Liesel, then you wouldn't believe this rubbish."

Professor Trelawney and Liesel simply ignored Hermione. "I believe, my dear...that you have the Inner Eye."

"'The Inner Eye'?" Liesel repeated.

"Yes, you have the gift of seeing the future." the professor said, patting Liesel's hand. Hermione snorted.

"You don't believe this, do you?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I dunno," Ron said with a shrug.

"It sort of explains a lot," Harry muttered. "You've heard the strange things Liz has said over the last year."

"Yes, but that's because she's a strange person, _not _because she's a-a-"

"A seer, my dear," Professor Trelawney said, sounding proud and ecstatic. "You are a seer."

"But-"

"No need to object, Miss Greenwood," the professor said. "I could sense your aura from the other side of the classroom." She then began conversing with Harry and Ron, observing their teacups, as well.

However, when she picked up Harry's teacup, Professor Trelawney practically had a heart attack. Apparently, Harry was going to die; he had the Grim.

After Divination, Liesel rushed out of the classroom and made her way behind an empty tapestry. She fumbled with her robes before pulling out her silver time turner and turning it backwards one time. After that, she rushed out of the bathroom and rushed up to the seventh floor for Ancient Runes, meeting Hermione along the way.

After eating lunch with the twins, Liesel made her way down to Hagrid's hut, catching up with Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Are you excited?" she asked. "I really can't wait to see what Hagrid's prepared for us."

"I can only imagine," Ron muttered under his breath.

"Why are _they _here?" Harry asked suddenly. Liesel followed his gaze and saw Malfoy talking to Crabbe and Goyle with smirks on their faces. "I'll bet you anything that they're still talking about me passing out on the train."

Liesel sighed. "Just pay him no attention," she said reassuringly as she placed a hand on his shoulder. The four approached the group that was gathered outside of Hagrid's hut.

Afterwards, Hagrid gathered everyone and led them all, following the edge of the Forbidden Forest, until they were outside of a paddock. Hagrid had then instructed everyone to open their books-but no one knew how to open them.

Maloy was the first to speak up and ask Hagrid how they were supposed to open the books, though he was quite rude in the way that he had asked. Hagrid used Hermione's book to demonstrate how the book was to be opened; by stroking the spine.

Malfoy continued with his sarcasm and snide comments, which was angering not only Liesel, but Harry, as well.

Soon after, Hagrid had come back with five large creatures that appeared to be half horse and half bird.

"Hippogriffs?" Liesel asked quietly.

"That's righ', Liesel!" Hagrid said. Everyone's eyes fell on Liesel. "How'd yeh know?"

In all honestly, Liesel wasn't sure _how _she knew in the first place. "I-I-"

"She read it in a book, of course," Hermione spoke up. "Right, Liesel?"

"Er, right," Liesel said, nodding her head quickly. Ron snorted loudly. He knew that Liesel didn't read books, let alone the titles placed on the spines.

Hagrid asked for volunteers, but everyone was too scared. But, to Liesel's surprise, Harry piped up and volunteered. She watched as Harry interacted with the Hippogriff. Soon, Harry was climbing atop of the hippogriff to fly it.

"That _really _looks like a lot of fun," Liesel said to Hermione as she looked up at the sky, watching Harry as he flew. Eventually, he had come back down and everyone in the class had applauded Harry. All but Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle.

Liesel was the first of the rest of the class to climb into the paddock. She, Ron, and Hermione practiced with the chestnut hippogriff, and had very much enjoyed themselves.

Feeling that she had learned enough, Liesel joined Harry as he watched the other students interacted with the other hippogriffs.

"You were amazing out there, with that hippogriff." she said to him.

"You think so?" he asked.

"Yeah," Liesel replied, leaning against the gate. "No one would have gone anywhere near those things if it hadn't been for you-" Liesel's head whipped around at the sound of an ear-piercing scream to see which one of the girls had been attack.

But, it wasn't a girl, who was curled up on the grass; it was Draco Malfoy. She could see the blood staining his robes. Hagrid had picked up Malfoy and rushed out of the paddock, carrying him back up to the castle.

* * *

"Did he cry?" Fred asked eagerly.

"Did he wail?" George said eagerly.

"Yes and yes," Liesel said. "If you ask me, I'd say that he deserved it."

"Of _course _he deserved it," Fred said, taking a bite of mashed potatoes. "The little git had it coming," he said with his mouth full.

"Yeah," Lee interjected. "It's about time that he got what he deserves."

"His injury is the least of my worries," Liesel muttered, glancing over at the Slytherin table, watching as Crabbe and Goyle conversed in hushed voices. "It's Hagrid I'm worried about."

"Oh," George said quietly.

"You don't think he'll get sacked, do you?" Fred said.

"I hope not," Liesel said. "It's only been his first day. Leave it to Malfoy to ruin it," she grumbled.

Liesel was seated in the Great Hall on a Saturday morning. Liesel glanced across the Great Hall and saw Malfoy sitting there, pretending to have a hard time eating his porridge. Liesel glared at him, wishing that she had the opportunity to call him out on is faking. Dominik seemed to be fitting in quite well with the Slytherins, and now that she had come to think of it, she shouldn't have been all that surprised. Dominik was, after all, Slytherin material.

"That boy is ridiculous," she hissed, watching Malfoy.

"Who?" Fred asked.

"Malfoy, that's who," Liesel said, glaring at the boy. "You should've seen him in potions on Thursday."

"What'd he do?" said George.

"He made Harry and Ron chop his ingredients," Hermione said dully.

"Just look at him!" Liesel exclaimed, glancing over at the Slytherin table again. This time, Fred, George, and Hermione's gaze followed her own.

"Pathetic, I tell you," Fred said, as the post arrived in the Great Hall. Plato, the owl Liesel's father had purchased, had delivered the first letter from her father in a black envelope.

"Morning, Plato," Liesel said, as she stroked his gray feathers. He hooted in reply. She took the black envelope from his beak and tried handing him a piece of bacon, which he rejected. "Well, what do you want, then? A piece of lettuce?" she asked the owl sarcastically.

But, to everyone's surprise, the owl hooted and blinked, waiting patiently for his piece of lettuce. Liesel sighed and reached across the table, handing the owl a piece of lettuce.

"Leave it to you to have an owl that refuses to eat meat," George chuckled as Plato flew off.

"He's a strange bird, I'll admit," Liesel said, observing the jet-black envelope in her fingers. She chanced one more glare at Malfoy, who seemed to be eyeing the letter in her fingers, along with Fred, George, and Hermione.

"Who's that from?" Hermione asked curiously, observing the envelope.

"It's from my dad," Liesel said, flipping the envelope in her fingers. "This is his way of letting me know what's going on at home while Dominik and I aren't there."

"Can we read it?" Fred and George asked.

Liesel glanced down at the black envelope and then turned her eyes back towards the twins. "No, I think these letters are meant for only me," she said.

"Ah," Hermione said. "Aren't you going to open it?"

Liesel glanced at the envelope one last time. "I think I'm going to go up to the owlery and read it, so that I can reply to it as quickly as possible."

"All right," Hermione muttered. "I'll see you later, then."

Liesel stood up from the table and exited the Great Hall.

"We'll come with you," Fred said as he and George stood up to follow behind Liesel.

"No, I want to do this on my own," Liesel said in a firm voice.

She got up to the owlery as quickly as her feet would let her. She finally ripped the envelope open and her eyes scanned over the lines.

She felt tears building up in the corners of her eyes as she continued reading' whatever news her father had, it wasn't good.

"Greenwood."

Liesel quickly wiped away the few tears that she had let slip and turned around, hiding the letter behind her back. Her eyes met with the cold, grey ones belonging to Draco Malfoy; arm in sling and all.

"Malfoy," she said.

He observed her suspiciously. "What're you doing up here?"

"Gee, what could I _possibly_ be up to in an _owlery_," Liesel replied dryly, her voice still shaky.

"What's wrong with _you_?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "Crying over your little-or should I say your _big _friend-Hagrid?'

"No, Malfoy, I'm not, actually," Liesel muttered, turning her gaze to the floor and wiping the corners of her eyes again. "I've got allergies."

"Right," he muttered, still eying her suspiciously. He immediately realized she was hiding something behind her back. "What have you got there?" He asked, taking a step closer to get a better look at the envelope.

"Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy," she replied, taking a step backwards, gripping the letter even more tightly behind her back.

"Something tells me you've got a letter," he said, stepping closer.

"So what if I do?" she asked as he towered over her. "What're you going to do, strangle me with your sling?" she teased.

Malfoy sneered. "Let me see," he said, reaching for the letter with his free hand.

"No!" Liesel snapped, taking a few more steps away. "It's none of your business!"

"Why?" Malfoy taunted.

"If the letter was for you, then you would have received it!" Liesel replied, shoving Malfoy.

"Watch it!" Malfoy sneered, shoving Liesel back with both hands.

"Ha!" she said. "I knew you were faking!"

"I'm not!"

"Obviously, you are," Liesel said maliciously. "There's no need for your arm to be in that stupid sling," she said, shoving him again.

This time, however, he fell backwards with his back landing on one of the walls. "Ugh!" he groaned, attempting to get a look at his back, which was now covered with owl feces.

Liesel couldn't help but to point and laugh at him. "That's what you get!" she spat before turning on her heel to rush out of the owlery. But, she had bumped into someone much taller than she was. She looked up to see who it was. "Dominik."

"Uh, hey," he said, giving Malfoy a curious look. "Fred and George said you came up here to read a letter from Uncle Henry," he said. "Mind if I read it?"

"Yeah, it's for the both of us, anyways," Liesel said, placing the black envelope in Dominik's hand.

Dominik watched as Malfoy used his 'bad arm' as he got to his feet and a crease formed between his eyebrows. "Is he-"

"Faking his injury?" Liesel asked. "Yes," she said, turning to give Malfoy (who was still disgusted by the owl poop on his back) one last took. Liesel turned to look at her cousin again. "Pathetic, isn't he?" she asked before walking off.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**I'm late on this chapter. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. This week has just been really busy; it's finals week and I stayed up until 1 in the morning typing up an essay and I didn't have enough time to post it last night. And then today, I had to take three test, and then after that, I had to go to my tutors. And I'm just now getting a chance to proofread and edit and publish and it's LATE. This is the first time I've been late on an update. And it's all thanks to school. So, to make up for my lateness, how about a double update tomorrow? **

**ANYWAYS, this is the longest chapter I've written for this story. It's just a little over 7,000 words. The next chapter is chapter 20, can you believe it? **

**Draco's blog is finally up and running! Also, if you don't feel like going on tumblr and searching for the blog I have for Liesel, you can simply google her name and it should come up! Once you find Liesel's blog, you find everyone else's. **

**Here's everybody's tumblr urls:**

**Liesel:** veritaserum-girl

**Fred and George: **ask-fred-and-george-weasley

**Harry:** scarhead-i-know

**Dominik: **dominik-greenwood

**Draco: **yes-its-draco


	20. Chapter 20

Liesel, Fred, and George made their way down to the pitch to attend the Gryffindor Quidditch team meeting. Liesel, being a reserve, felt that there wasn't much need for her to pay attention to half the things that came from Oliver's mouth.

Therefore, she stared into space, not hearing when Oliver addressed her.

"Earth to Liz," Fred said, snapping his fingers in her face.

"Oh-er-what?" she asked, turning to look at the group.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Oliver asked.

"Oh...er...sure," she said with a nod.

"No, you didn't," he said with a firm voice. "I need you to focus," he said. "I shouldn't have to repeat myself."

"I'm sorry, Oliver," Liesel mumbled.

"Good," he said. "But, as I said before, I have decided to make you my protege."

"Your proto-what?" Liesel repeated.

"My protege," Oliver said.

"Yeah, you're like a prototype, if you think about it," George said, placing a hand on Liesel's back.

"That's not what I _said_," Oliver said hotly. "What I'm trying to say, Liz, is that you're going to be like my own assistant."

"Assistant for what?" Liesel asked. "Don't I do enough?"

"That's the point," said Katie Bell. "You don't do anything."

"And I'm quite comfortable with that, thanks," Liesel replied.

"No," Oliver said, shaking his head. "You see, this year, I'm going to train you in every position on the team. So, if we ever need you, it won't just be for the seeker position."

"But, but-" Liesel sputtered.

"Another thing," Oliver continued. "I noticed that you tend to get a bit nervous when you're the center of attention."

"Like right now!" Fred said. Liesel slapped his shoulder. "Ow..."

"And that's a problem," Oliver said. "Your stage fright messes with your skill, which we all know that you have."

"But, why do I have to be trained for _every _position on the _team_?" Liesel groaned. "That's so much more _work_for me."

"Exactly!" Angelina said. "Because you don't do much."

"But, I'm already taking _every _elective, plus those extra lessons that Professor Trelawney has requested," Liesel said. "What makes you think I'll have time for extra Quidditch training?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Oliver asked. "You and I will be training early in the morning."

"But, that's unfair!" Liesel complained.

"That's life," the twins said.

"That's Quidditch," Oliver finished.

* * *

It as after dinner that Liesel was seated in the common room with Fred and George.

"So, she thinks you're a seer?" Fred chuckled.

"Yes," Liesel said. "She's so serious that she went to Dumbledore and requested that I take private lessons, for God's sake."

"When do you leave?" George asked curiously.

Liesel looked at her watch. "In about five minutes."

"Well," George said, "have fun with the kook."

"She's not a _kook_," Liesel laughed. "She's just a bit...otherworldly."

"Yeah, if that's what you want to call it," Fred chuckled.

Liesel made her way to the North Tower. She climbed the tight, spiral staircase.

"And I thought Divination was eerie during the _day_," Liesel mumbled to herself as she climbed up the silvery latter.

Liesel couldn't believe it, but the classroom was even more dim than it already was during the day. She coughed from the smoke. She found Professor Trelawney seated at one of the round tables, gazing into a crystal ball.

"Sit," she said, never taking her gaze from the crystal ball.

Liesel slowly walked towards the table and seated herself across from the professor. "So-so what are we going to be doing, exactly?" Liesel asked quietly. "I don't know too much about Divination and the things that happen-"

"Shh!" Professor Trelawney said, looking up at Liesel. "The crystal ball," she said, pushing it towards her. "Gaze into it."

"But-"

"Gaze, my dear," she cried, "_gaze!_"

Liesel quickly averted her gaze to the crystal ball and stared at the crystal ball. "Now," the professor continued. "Focus all of your energy." Liesel wasn't exactly sure _how _to focus her energy, but she did focus more so on the crystal ball. The more she continued to concentrate, the more distant Professor Trelawney's voice seemed to sound. "Good," she heard professor Trelawney say.

Liesel's surroundings became blurry as she focused on the crystal ball. Suddenly, an image appeared in the silvery fog. It was a large, orange blob; it was too blurry for Liesel to see exactly what it was. Liesel tried focusing as hard as she could, but the picture wouldn't get any clearer.

"Miss Greenwood," Professor Trelawney's voice said, sounding much closer. She felt the professor poke her shoulder. Her eyes met with the magnified ones of the professor. "What did you see, my dear?"

"I saw...an orange blob," Liesel said. "That's not very insightful, is it?" Liesel asked. "The picture wasn't very clear, either."

"Ahh," the professor said, nodding her head. "I see. The picture is not clear, because what you're seeing isn't definite."

"What does that mean?" Liesel asked curiously.

"Whatever you saw; it will either happen or it will not," she said. "The clearer the image becomes, the more likely that it will happen. The blurrier the image gets, it will most likely fade from your view and cease to exist."

"Hm," Liesel said. "That, on the other hand, was insightful."

"Ahh, yes, indeed," the professor said. "I will see you next week, Miss Greenwood. You are free to go."

"What? But, I've only been here a few minutes," Liesel said.

Professor Trelawney observed her wrist watch that was hidden amongst her many bracelets. "You've been here a little over two hours. Time flies when you're new at crystal ball gazing," she said. "Don't worry, dear. You'll get faster."

"Right," Liesel muttered.

* * *

Liesel made her way down to the Entrance Hall with Fred and George on Halloween morning. There, she saw Harry talking to Hermione and Ron, who walked away from him before she had a chance to talk to the three of them at once.

"Hey," she said softly.

"Hi," Harry mumbled.

"I wish you could come with us," she said, glancing back at Fred and George, who were becoming impatient as they waited for her.

"Yeah, I wish I could go, too," said Harry with something glinting in his eye-Was it envy?

"Is there anything you want?" Liesel asked. "I can get it for you, if you want me to."

"No, it's alright," Harry said. "Ron and Hermione are bringing sweets back from Honeydukes," he added. "I'm covered."

"All right," Liesel sighed. "I'll see you later on, at the feast."

"See you," Harry called as Liesel rejoined Fred and George. Liesel had wanted Dominik to go with the three of them. But, of course, he'd decided to go off by himself.

The three made their way past Filch, who eyed Fred and George with a look of pure hatred.

"So, whereto?" Fred asked as he locked his arm with Liesel's.

"I'm not sure," Liesel said. "Wherever you want to go first, honestly."

"Aw, come on," George said. "Not a single place? Nowhere at all?"

"Nope," Liesel shrugged.

"Would you be upset if we spent most of the day in Zonko's, then?" Fred asked eagerly.

Liesel frowned. "Slightly."

"Come on, Liz!" George said. "What's happened to you?"

"Yeah, what happened to the Liz that I-_we _have all come to know and love?" Fred asked. "You're always complaining about things-"

"-Or doing homework-since when do you do _homework_?"

"And then," Fred continued, "when we do get to spend time with you-"

"-All you ever want to do is _sleep!"_

"Have the two of you forgotten that not only am I having _extra_ Quidditch practices, but I'm also taking _extra _electives, which is...oh, I don't know-kind of _exhausting._"

"But, you're never happy or cheery anymore," George continued.

"Yeah, who are you and what have you done with our Liz?" Fred asked.

"That Liz," Liesel began, "went out the door when she found out her mother was dying," Liesel said flatly.

"Oh," both twins said.

There was a tension-filled silence as the three continued to make their way to Hogsmeade.

"So," George said, glancing between Liesel and Fred. "You know what's coming up, right?"

"The Quidditch match?" Liesel asked.

"Well, yeah, of course-"

"-but you know what we're talking about."

"No, no, no, and _no_," Liesel said. "No more birthday surprises," Liesel said firmly. "First year, it was the party, second year was the sleepover in the Astronomy tower..." Liesel trailed off. The twins chuckled. "It's not funny!" Liesel said. "Now that I think about it, there could have easily been a class that night."

"But there wasn't one, now was there, cutie?" Fred said, throwing an arm around her shoulder.

"No, but-"

"No buts," George said, placing a firm index finger in Liesel's face. "We're always going to amaze you for every birthday for the rest of your life."

"Please, _don't_."

"All right."

"Fine."

"Way to suck the fun out of everything, woman."

"Wait, really?" Liesel asked. "You'll stop?"

The twins exchanged a glances with wide grins before looking down at Liesel. "Of course not."

Leisel agreed that Zonko's would be the first shop that the three would go to; she figured that she should just get it out of the way, seeing as it was the twins' favorite shop.

When they entered it, however, the twins went of in different directions, leaving Liesel alone all by herself.

"Of course, I'm alone," she sighed to herself as she made her way through the crowded aisles. She was observing a few Nose-Biting Teacups hung upon a rack, finding them to be rather interesting. She was imaging tricking Tabitha into using one-or better yet, Malfoy, and smiled to herself.

She'd realized that it was one of the few rare times that she'd smiled over doing something terrible to someone. "Zonko's really can do wonders," she said to herself, looking around the shop.

Her eyes wandered over the dungbombs, sugar quills, and hiccough sweets, feeling a bit of happiness singling in her torso. That was, until her eyes landed on the person she despised the most.

Draco Malfoy had caught her eye and shoved his way through the crowd, looking pointedly at her. Liesel had attempted to make a run for it, but Neville Longbottom was in the way. "Out of the way, Neville!" she whispered, attempting to push her way past him. She felt someone grab her arm, rather tightly. "Do you _mind_?" Liesel hissed, turning to face Malfoy.

"No, I don't," he said with a sneer.

Liesel yanked her arm out of his grasp. "What do you want, Malfoy?" she spat.

"Where are your weasel pets and your stupid cousin?" he asked, glancing around for any sign of Fred and George.

"Off wandering the shop, what's it to you? And I have no idea where Dominik is-he's off on his own," she said sourly. "What's it to you?"

"Just making sure the coast is clear," Malfoy said. "So, what's in those black envelopes you've been receiving in the owl post every Saturday? What secrets are you keeping, Greenwood?"

"None, that concern you, Malfoy," she spat. "It's not anybody's business what's going on in my life and certainly not yours!"

"So, you _are _keeping a secret?"

Liesel was flustered at that point. "What do you _want _from me?"

"I want to know what you're hiding," he said.

"And then what? Tell the entire school?" Liesel asked with a sarcastic chuckle.

"Well, that was the plan," Malfoy said haughtily. "Then, we'll all know about Liesel's glamorous half-blood life; all about her squib father and her filthy muggle mother."

If looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would have dropped dead the second the word '_filthy_' left his lips, because Liesel looked as though she were ready to strangle him with her bare hand.

"Call my father a squib all you want," she said sharply, "it's a fact. I can't change that," she said. "But, you know absolutely _nothing_ about my mother!" she hissed, taking dangerous steps towards Malfoy, who didn't seem the slightest bit affected by Liesel's reaction. "If I ever hear you talking about her again-I will _kill _you!"

"Hmm," he said. "Well, if that's the case, the way I look at it-not only will that oaf, Hagrid, be gone, but you will be, too." With those last words, Malfoy disappeared into the crowd of students, leaving Liesel livid.

"Hey!" a voice whispered from behind her, causing her to jump. "Psst, Liz!"

Liesel turned around to see George observing the Nose-Biting Teacups, acting as though he hadn't said anything.

"What?" Liesel said irritably.

He glanced at her before returning his attention to the Teacups, still pretending to observe them. He made a 'come hither' motion with his fingers, and Liesel did so. Even when Liesel made her way over to George, he still pretended to observe the Nose-Biting Teacups.

"_What_?" Liesel snapped.

George looked at her, furrowing his eyebrows. He hadn't seen her that angry since her very first night at Hogwarts; the same night she had broken Fred's nose. "You all right?" he asked.

"I'm fine," Liesel mumbled.

"Okay," George said, not believing her. "Anyways," he continued, still pretending to observe the teacups. "I know something you don't," he said, never making eye contact with her.

"Oh, not this again," Liesel said, rolling her eyes. "Let's see," she said. "It's in school, I see it everyday, this thing is important to me..."

"And?" George prodded.

"...and it's always nearby," Liesel finished.

"Good, good," George said. "You remembered everything."

"It shouldn't be much of a surprise to you, especially if I remember everything I hear," Liesel murmured under her breath. "But, go on."

"You know what I don't get whatsoever?" George asked, finally picking up one of the teacups and observing them.

"What?" Liesel sighed.

"How is it that you're a Seer and you have yet to figure out what I know?"

Liesel glared at George. "I am _not _a _seer_," she said firmly. "Professor Trelawney has just convinced herself that I've got the 'Inner Eye'."

"So, use your Inner Eye to figure it out," George said simply.

"It's not as simple as you make it seem," Liesel whispered. "Believe it or not, I've been...trying to _see_what it is."

"And?"

"Well, it's blurry," Liesel said. "It's like I know it's there, but...it's not," she said frustratedly.

"Explain."

"Well, at one of my private lessons, Professor Trelawney was explaining to me that the things that I see aren't final unless they're absolutely clear."

"So that means...?"

"That whatever you think you know isn't quite there. You're not completely sure about it."

"Hmm..." George said, pondering the idea. "I guess you could say that's accurate," he said.

"George, this game is killing me, honestly," Liesel admitted. "Please, just tell me."

"You've got to find out on you own," George said. "I can't tell you unless you're spot on."

"And how close am I right now?"

"Not even remotely."

"Well, then."

* * *

It was dark by the time Liesel, Fred, and George had arrived back at the common room. They quickly changed into the robes for the Halloween Feast and Liesel met Fred back down in the common room.

"Where's George?" Liesel asked him, sitting on the arm of the armchair that he was seated in.

"He's still getting changed," Fred said, looking up at her.

"Ah, I see," Liesel said. "Today was fun, wasn't it?"

"Yeah," Fred said with a smile. "We should go together."

"Well, that was the plan," Liesel said, giving Fred a confused look. "You, George, and I. Hogsmeade."

"Well, actually, I meant just the two-"

"Oy, Liz!" Ron called from the opposite side of the common room.

"What?" she called back. He gestured for her to join himself, Harry, and Hermione. "I'll be back," she muttered to Fred as she got up to see what Harry, Ron, and Hermione wanted.

"What'd you get?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I didn't bring anything back, actually," Liesel shrugged. "There wasn't really anything interesting that I wanted."

"How much time did you spend in Zonko's with the twins?" Hermione asked. From the corner of her eye, Liesel could have sworn that she saw Harry frown.

"Quite some time," Liesel forced a laugh. "But, it was fun," she said, followed by a forced smile. Liesel wasn't sure why, but she didn't mention her run-in with Malfoy to Harry, Ron, or Hermione; not even to Fred and George.

"Did you go to the Three Broomsticks?" Ron asked. "We didn't see you there."

"Oh, yeah, we went," Liesel said. "But, I didn't eat much. I mainly ate a bit here and there from Fred's plate. George didn't feel much like sharing," she muttered.

"So, you've been spending a lot of time with Fred and George lately," Harry said quickly, catching even Ron and Hermione by surprise.

"Er, yes, Harry, I have," Liesel said slowly. "It's been this way for three years. They're my best friends..."

"Well then what are we?" Harry asked.

"Are you feeling all right, Harry?" Liesel asked. "You don't seem like yourself." Harry simply shrugged, still receiving baffled looks from Ron and Hermione. "Right," Liesel said quietly. "Well, I'll see you at the feast," she muttered, walking back over to Fred, who was now accompanied by George.

"What'd Ron, Harry, and Hermione want?" George asked, glancing over at the three.

"Oh, they just wanted to know where we went," Liesel shrugged. "Come on," she said. "The feast should be starting soon."

* * *

Liesel enjoyed the feast, even though she didn't eat much. But, the evening didn't become interesting until _after _the feast when she, Fred, and George came to a halt by the large crowd of Gryffindors surrounding the portrait.

"What's going on?" Liesel asked Fred and George, who had a much better view due to their height.

"I dunno," George said, peering over the heads of the other students. Soon, Dumbledore had brushed past them. The three saw this as an opportunity to see what was going on and followed closely behind him.

There, they saw the Fat Lady's portrait shredded to pieces. "Who would do such a thing?" Liesel asked quietly.

Dumbledore sent Professor McGonagall and Mr. Filch off to find the Fat Lady, wherever she was. It was then that Peeves had spoken up; how the Fat Lady had run off through the landscapes, crying. And when Peeves told Dumbledore who had done it, it was then that Liesel went pale with fear and had grasped Fred's hand so tight that he was sure the blood circulation in his hand would be cut off.

Sirius Black had tried breaking into the Gryffindor common room.

"But-But, how could he have gotten into the castle?" Liesel asked fearfully as she, Fred, and George followed the Gryffindor crowd to the Great Hall. She still held onto Fred's hand for dear life. "The dementors were supposed to keep him away!"

"Liz, you've got to calm down," George said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Really, you're safe."

"You don't know that," she mumbled as they entered the Great Hall. She seated herself on one of the benches of the Gryffindor table, finally letting go of Fred's hand. "This year is just terrible..."

"Aw, don't say that," Fred said from beside her.

"Yeah, Liz," George said. "Cheer up. You don't look too well. You look like you're going to be sick."

Liesel withdrew from the conversation. The room had gone blurry and she was seemingly staring into space. A sudden thought sparked up into her mind and got louder and louder inside of it.

She tried forcing the thought away, but it was simply too strong. She grasped George's wrist as tried forcing it to the back of her mind. It was so strong, in fact, that she was forced to say it aloud; against her will.

"_He's innocent_."

"_What_?" Fred and George shrieked.

Fred waved his hand in front of Liesel's face to snap her out of that trance. "Liz," he said. "Come back to us."

"What? Oh-er...sorry," she muttered, placing a hand to her forehead. "I guess I just zoned out for a second."

"More like you went nutters," George said.

"Yeah, did you hear what you said, just now?" Fred asked. Liesel shook her head. "You said that Black was _innocent_."

Liesel furrowed her eyebrows. "I did?"

"Yeah," both twins said.

"Are you _sure _I said that?"

"Positive," George said.

"I don't know how I feel about these meetings with Professor Trelawney," Fred said. "They're messing with your head," he said as he ruffled her hair.

"I think I need to lay down," Liesel mumbled.

"Well, that's why Dumbledore conjured up these sleeping bags," George said, gesturing towards the purple, squashy-looking sleeping bags.

"When'd those get there?" Liesel asked.

"When you were in your trance," Fred said. "There's three over there, come on," he said, leading the way towards three sleeping bags.

"No-I need to find Dominik," Liesel said, glancing around the Great Hall. "Where is he?"

"Don't worry about him, Liz, he'll turn up," George said.

"You can talk to him in the morning," Fred added.

The three claimed the sleeping bags and got comfortable the best they could. Liesel, of course, was between Fred and George.

Liesel didn't talk much as time flew by; she'd realized that she couldn't fall asleep. She stared at the starry ceiling of the Great Hall, thinking about her mother. George, who was to her left, had fallen asleep quite a while ago, but Liesel couldn't pinpoint exactly when. She didn't notice, however, that Fred was still wide awake, watching her as she was lost in her thoughts.

She felt a tugging on her sleeping bag and turned on her side to face Fred. "You're still awake?" she whispered.

He nodded. "I can't sleep either," he said quietly. "I can't get these thoughts out of my head."

"Me either," Liesel sighed.

"What's on your mind?" Fred asked.

"My mum, my dad, Dominik, and my brother," Liesel sighed, glancing back up at the enchanted ceiling. "What are you thinking about?"

Fred hesitated, but finally spoke up. "You."

"Me?" Liesel whispered, obviously shocked.

"Yeah," Fred said with a nod.

"Why?"

"I'm worried about you," Fred said. "I really am." Liesel gave Fred a questioning look. "You're not the same anymore."

"We all change, Fred," Liesel muttered. "It's called growing up."

"No, what you're going through-it's not growing up," he said. "You look like Liz, you talk like Liz...but, you're not _her_."

"Her, who?" Liesel asked frustratedly. "Ever since school started, all everyone's done is point out how much I've changed!"

"Maybe because you _have_." Fred said calmly. "I just miss the Liz that was sweet one second and then extremely sarcastic the next," he sighed. "I miss that. I miss you. The old you."

"Well, sorry if I'm a bit depressed," Liesel snapped. "I can't help the fact that my mum is dying. And I've got some git on my back all the time!" Liesel began to turn to her other side; to face away from Fred, but he grasped her shoulder.

"Hey," he said in a firm voice.

"What?" Liesel hissed, turning to face him, once again.

"Not everybody is against you," he said, attempting to control his anger. "I, most certainly, am the last person that would ever turn their back on you," he said. "So, stop this act, Liesel. Stop it!" He looked Liesel dead in the eye. "I'm your _best friend_, for Merlin's sake! I've known you for three years and, all of a sudden, you're a stranger."

Liesel gave Fred a searching look as she listened to his words. "Goodnight, Fred," she said before turning over and finally going to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Sorry for the late update again -_-. Don't worry, things will get back on track next week. **

**So, hopefully you've all noticed, Liesel is getting her own plot and she's slowly drifting away from Harry, Ron, and Hermione. But, don't worry, it's just important for this year. Liesel's becoming a little depressed with her mom and the pressure from Malfoy and whatnot. She's on the verge of being an angsty teenager, ugh. She's also getting lessons from Professor Trelawney, which was really fun to write. Oh yeah, and can anyone pick up on what's wrong with Harry? **


	21. Chapter 21

The next morning, Liesel was in a glum mood after everything that had gone on the previous night. She found Dominik in the Great Hall eating breakfast at the Slytherin table.

"Dominik," she said. "I've got to talk to you."

"Oh, here, sit down," he said.

"There's nowhere for me to sit," she murmured.

Dominik glanced around, realizing that there nothing but a bunch of girls surrounding him. He scowled. "This is when you leave."

The Slytherin girls glared at Liz as they stood up form their benches and made their way elsewhere.

"What is _with _them?" she muttered as she seated herself beside her cousin.

"Slytherin girls are creepy," Dominik muttered. "So, what's up?"

"I think that Sirius Black may be innocent," Liesel said quickly.

Dominik put his fork down and turned to look at his cousin. "Innocent?" he asked. "Are you sure?"

"I'm almost positive-it was so weird last night," Liesel breathed. "It just sort of popped into my head!"

"Yeah, I know, with you being a Seer and all," he murmured. "I didn't see you in Hogsmeade yesterday," he said thoughtfully.

"I didn't see you, either," Liesel said. "Don't tell me you went by yourself."

Dominik chuckled. "Of course I didn't."

"Then, who did you go with?" she asked curiously.

"A friend of mine..." he muttered.

Liesel's eyes widened. "You made a _friend_!"

"Don't be so surprised," Dominik muttered.

"What's his name? What house is he in?" Liesel asked eagerly.

"His name Cameron Deligure," he said. "And he's a Slytherin."

Liesel frowned. "Oh."

"Don't worry, he's not like all the other Slytherin jerks," Dominik reassured his cousin.

Liesel seemed a little unsure about this Cameron bloke. "Well, is here here?" she asked, glancing up and down the Slytherin table.

"No," Cameron said with a simple shrug.

"Well, where is he then?"

"He's at the Gryffindor table," Dominik answered, pointing out a boy with brown hair wearing Slytherin robes.

"But-"

"-Like I said before, he's not like most Slytherins," Dominik said quickly. "He sits there everyday. I'm surprised you don't know who he is."

"He must be awfully quiet." Liesel said.

"Yeah...something like that," Dominik muttered.

Liesel glanced up and down the Slytherin table until she locked eyes with Malfoy. Liesel suddenly felt uncomfortable, realizing where she was. "I'll talk to you later, all right?"

"See ya," Dominik shrugged.

Liesel made her way back to the Gryffindor table, eying the Slytherin boy that she now knew to be Cameron. He appeared to be friendly, but she sensed that there was something more to him that she just couldn't put her finger on.

That was just one more thing on her mind. Not only that, but she was expecting a letter from her father; the ones he sent in the black envelopes.

"Hey," Liesel said to Harry and Ron. The both looked up. "Have you heard of a fourth year Slytherin named Cameron Deligure?" she asked in a hushed voice.

Harry and Ron exchanged glances before turning to look at Liesel. "No."

"Apparently, he sits at the Gryffindor table every day," Liesel said, glancing a little further down the table and pointing out the boy.

"I've never seen him before," Ron said thoughtfully.

"Me either," said Harry.

"Neither have I," Liesel said, eyeing the boy suspiciously. "Of all of the people Dominik could have chosen to be his friend, he picks this Cameron bloke." Harry and Ron both shrugged as they continued to eat.

Liesel knew that Malfoy would be waiting for Plato to arrive with her letter. She would rush up to the owlery to read and he would follow her; it had become a weekly routine. She was starting to think that she should go to Dominik so that he would scare Malfoy off. Soon enough, the post arrived and Plato swooped down, landing on Liesel's shoulder.

"Morning, Plato," she greeted her owl, stroking his feathers. "I'll meet you in the owlery, alright?" she whispered to him; he blinked in reply. "Here's," she said, handing him a small piece of lettuce.

She stood up from the table, receiving looks from Harry and Ron. She met eyes with Harry, who quickly turned his attention back to his plate.

"Where are you going?" Ron asked.

"To the owlery," she said, holding up the black envelope.

"Right, well, see you," he muttered, stuffing his mouth with sausage.

Liesel rushed out of the Great Hall, practically running up to the owlery. She made it there and ripped the envelope open. Her eyes scanned over the neat lines that her father had written and she gripped the letter tightly in her fingers.

"No," Liesel whispered. "This...this _can't _be happening..."

"_What_can't be happening?"

"Go _away_, Malfoy!" Liesel hissed, turning to face him.

"Hand over the letter," he said, reaching for the envelope.

"Why do you want to know so badly?" Liesel asked. "If you found out, you'd hardly care."

"I don't care," he said. "I just want to-"

"-Embarrass me?" Liesel forced a laugh. "That's the least of my worries."

"Do I look like I care about what's worrying you, Greenwood?" Malfoy drawled.

"I'll make you a deal, Malfoy," Liesel said, looking him in the eye.

"A deal? What kind of deal?"

"If you stop faking that your arm is injured and I'll let you read my letters," she said.

"All of them?"

"Every last one," she confirmed.

"For the rest of the year," he added.

Liesel sighed. "Fine." She placed out her hand for Malfoy to shake, but he watched her hand. He reached out his own, but put Liesel's hand back down at her side.

"I'll think about it," he said before turning on his heel and leaving the owlery.

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Liesel went out of her way to avoid Harry after what he'd said to her in the common room on Halloween night.

Though, it was getting harder and Harder to avoid him during Quidditch practices.

"Liz," Oliver said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"Are you prepared for anything?" He asked. "Because we might need you during the next match."

"But, why?"

"To intimidate the Slytherins, of course," George interjected. "You're new to them."

"They don't know what to expect from you," Fred added.

"Except we're not playing Slytherin..." Oliver muttered.

"_What_?" the entire Quidditch team exclaimed.

"We're not playing them," Oliver repeated.

"But, _why_?" Alicia Spinnet asked. "We've been training so _hard_!'

"Apparently their seeker's arm is still-"

"No it's not!" Harry and Liesel said at the same time. The exchanged glances and quickly looked away from each other.

"He's faking it," Liesel muttered.

"His arm is completely fine," Harry added.

"Except there's nothing we can do about it," Oliver said. "So, we're playing Hufflepuff, instead. We're not prepared for them-especially with Cedric Diggory being their new captain and all."

"No way, Cedric's the Hufflepuff captain?" Liesel asked, becoming more interested in the topic.

"Yeah," Oliver said, "and I hear he's good-"

"Wait, Liz," Alicia said, cutting Oliver off. "Do you _know_Cedric?"

"Well, yeah," Liesel shrugged. "I guess you could say he's like my friend."

"Isn't he the _cutest_?" Katie gushed.

"Yes, siree," Angelina sighed.

Liesel stared at the three girls, feeling slightly irritated by their strange behavior. "What is _wrong_with the three of you?"

"You've seen him, Liz," Alicia said. "He's _gorgeous_, you can't tell me that you're not swoon."

"Of course she's not!" Fred snapped, getting to his feet and glaring at the three girls. "It's obvious that Liz has got enough common sense to see that Diggory for the thick-headed git that he is!"

Everyone stared at Fred, including George, who was trying very hard to stifle his laughter. Fred went pink in the face and slowly sat down.

Liesel glanced around at everyone, confused. "What does 'swoon' mean?"

Fred's head snapped in the direction of Liesel, disbelief in his eyes. Harry studied Liesel with a searching look, not sure if she was serious or not. George finally burst out laughing, followed by Alicia, Angelina, Katie, and Oliver himself.

"She's serious!" Oliver howled as he held his side.

Everyone seemed to be laughing except for Liesel, Harry, and Fred.

"What?" Liesel asked, staring around. "I don't get it..."

"Oh, _Liz,_" Angelina said, placing a hand on Liesel's shoulder as she continued to laugh. "Really, you're like the baby of the team."

"But, I'm older than Harry," she mumbled as everyone stood up to exit the changing room. Everyone's faces were flushed pink in amusement.

George let out one final chuckle. "Really, Liz, you're as innocent as they come."

Fred still had that strange look on his face that Liesel couldn't read. Harry was the last of the lot to leave.

"What do they mean? What're they going on about?" she asked Harry, who glanced around nervously.

He shrugged. "Er, who knows?" he said, before walking off quickly.

* * *

Dominik had told Liesel that he'd be in the library. She thought that it'd be fun to invite him to one of the Quidditch practices later on.

She searched for him, going from aisle-to-aisle. When she finally realized that he wasn't there, Liesel gave up and turned on her heel to exit the library.

But, instead, she'd bumped into someone who had a large pile of books in their arms, and caused them all to fall to the floor.

"Oh-sorry," she said, kneeling down to gather the books.

"It's fine," the boy murmured, also kneeling to regather the books.

"I was in a rush," Liesel said before looking up at the boy. "My name's-"

Cameron Deligure looked up to lock eyes with Liesel. "Liz, right?" Cameron asked with a crooked smile.

Liesel stared at Cameron, now that she was able to get a better look at him. The thing about the boy that she couldn't look away from was the fact the the boy had two different colored eyes; one brown and the other green. "Er, yeah," Liesel said as she quickly got to her feet. "Here are you books," she said.

Cameron got to his feet, carrying the rest of his books. "Thanks," he said. "My name's Cameron, Cameron Deligure," he said. "But-just call me Cam," he added. He glanced at the books in his hands before looking back up at Liesel. He let out a chuckle. "I would shake your hand, but I've got these books to carry."

"It's no problem," Liesel murmured. "I'm surprised you know who I am."

Cam smiled. "Of course I know who you are, Lovely. You're more popular than you think."

Liesel immediately realized that Dominik was right; Cameron wasn't the typical Slytherin. "It's nice to meet you," she said in a friendly voice. "Have you seen my cousin?"

"Dominik?" Cam asked. Liesel nodded. "Oh-he went out to...er, smoke."

Liesel frowned. "All right, thanks, Cam," she said, handing the boy the rest of his books.

"No problem," he said.

"I'll see you around," Liesel said with a wave.

"Bye, Liz," Cam said.

* * *

"Those dementors," Liesel said as she approached Harry in the Hospital Wing. "Frightening creatures, aren't they?" she asked him, seating herself in a chair placed to the right of his bed.

Hermione and Ron had just left, and Liesel wanted to be able to talk to Harry on her own for a little while. It had been weeks since they'd had a proper conversation, after all. She was soaked from head-to-toe, looking as though she had gone for a quick swim in the Black Lake.

"I'll say," Harry shivered. He observed Liesel for a second and saw that she was looking a bit pale. "Are-are you all right?"

"Oh, me?" Liesel asked, looking up at him. "I'm fine, really," she said, looking down at her shaking hands. Her insides felt like ice and there was a knot formed at the bottom of her stomach.

Harry sat up. "No, you're not," he said, looking at her with concern. "The dementors affect you just as badly, don't they?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Harry, you almost died," Liesel said, sitting on her hands to stop them from shaking. "Anybody would be shaking after that." Harry looked as though he didn't believe her, but held his tongue. "I'm sorry about your broom," she said in a small voice.

Harry frowned. He glanced over at the remains. "I'm sorry about your mum," he mumbled.

Liesel felt the knot in her stomach get tighter. "You don't have to bring her up, Harry..."

"No, I should've said something a long time ago," Harry said quickly. "I'm sorry, I really am."

"But, why are you apologizing. There's nothing you can do-"

"I haven't been a very good friend to you lately," Harry said.

Liesel turned her gaze to her lap. "I know." She looked at Harry again and they locked eyes. Harry quickly looked away, fearing that Liesel would pick up on something, but he was too late. "You saw something, didn't you?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Harry, what did you see?" she asked. "Tell me what you saw."

"I-I think I saw the Grim," he said quietly.

"Oh, God," Liesel said breathlessly. "That's not good...Not at all..."

"I know," he groaned.

* * *

Liesel made her way up the silvery latter for another lesson with professor Trelawney. She spotted her at the usual round table, and Liesel took her usual seat.

"Good evening," she said, folding her hands on the table.

"Good evening, dear," the professor said. "Are you ready?"

"Er, yes," Liesel muttered.

"All right, now _gaze_," she said. "_Gaze_."

"I think I've got the idea down, professor," Liesel replied as she began to focus on the crystal ball. Once again, her surroundings began to blur and Professor Trelawney's voice had faded.

The silver mist that usually filled the crystal ball. Soon, an image appeared; but not the orange blob or the black figure. Of course, the image had started off blurry, but it became clearer and more vivid until the scene unfolded before her eyes.

A dark night with the full moon illuminating the sky. There wasn't a single cloud in the sky that night. But, Liesel noticed a moving silhouette. Liesel focused all she could until the figure became clear for her to see.

It was Professor Lupin.

What happened next was enough to give Liesel a heart attack. Lupin's appearance changed; his limbs became longer, a snout had formed on his face and sharp teeth were bared from his mouth.

Liesel could recognize this creature anywhere, thanks to Professor Snape.

"Liesel, dear," Professor Trelawney said, shaking her shoulder. "The lesson is over." Everything cleared, and liesel looked up into the large, magnified eyes of her mentor. "You were supposed to leave over two hours ago."

"I-I was?" Liesel asked.

"Yes," Professor Trelawney said. "It's very late. What did you see?"

"Something that was clear for once," Liesel muttered under her breath.

* * *

Liesel had spent a bit more time at breakfast than she had planned; she'd spent more time with Professor Trelawney than what was required and slept in as a result.

Crystal ball gazing was hard work. She no longer saw the orange blob-whatever it was. But, she now saw a dark figure, which seemed to become clearer and clearer each day.

She couldn't help but to ask Professor Trelawney about her sudden belief in the possibility of Sirius Black being innocent. "Ah, you sensed it, too?" she asked as she patted Liesel's head.

Liesel struggled with her heavy book bag as she rushed towards class. All of those extra books she was carrying were slowing her down. But, she ended up running into someone that she'd have rather not seen. "Out of my way, Malfoy! You're gonna make me late for Defense Against the Dark Arts!" she said, shoving him so hard that he'd practically fallen over.

She was the last to arrive in Defence Against the Dark Arts. "I'm sorry that I'm late, Professor Lupin," she said as she found her seat.

"It's all right, Miss Greenwood, just don't make it a habit," he said.

The students complained to the professor about the two-foot essay that Professor Snape had assigned. When Professor Lupin announced to the class that they did not have to do the assignment, Liesel frowned and turned to Hermione. "Gee, thanks, Hermione."

"Well, how was I supposed to know?" she replied. "After all, _you're _the seer. You should've known."

Liesel glared at her friend. "Just because you're _terrible _at Divination doesn't mean you have to make me feel bad about it, just because I'm so good at it that I'm getting advanced lessons!"

"Well, you don't even _try_ in the class!" Hermione hissed. "And yet you're _still _doing better than me."

"Yes, Hermione, that would be very likely, considering the fact that I'm getting _extra lessons_!" Liesel said. "In fact, I've learned quite a few things these last few weeks with Professor Trelawney."

Hermione snorted. "You could hardly call that woman a professor."

"Just because you're not good at something, for once, doesn't mean you have to take it out on me."

Hermione gaped at Liesel and then took it upon herself to ignore her for the remainder of class. It wasn't as though the class was all that interesting that day, anyways; all they did was observe a hinkypunk.

After class, Liesel rushed over to Professor Lupin as he called Harry over. "Professor, I was wondering if I could have a quick word."

"Er, sure, Miss Greenwood, but I was actually going to have a quick word with Harry-"

"I understand completely," Liesel said with a nod, glancing over at Harry. "I'll just find you some other time."

"That would be best," he said. "How about this evening, before dinner?"

"That would be great, professor," she said. "See you," she said as she rushed from the classroom. Rushed down the corridor, fumbling with her robes until she pulled out her silver time turner. She stopped walking and turned it one time. Soon, she saw everything around her shifting and changing until suddenly everything stopped.

She then continued making her way down the corridor, tucking the necklace into her ropes when she bumped into someone. "Hey-watch it!" Liesel snapped.

"Wait, Greenwood?" Draco Malfoy asked curiously. "Didn't I just bump into you not even five seconds ago?"

"Are you crazy? Of course not! Now move-"

"No, I _just _bumped into you," he said as he grasped her arm. "How did you do that?"

Liesel grasped his hand. "I see you've gotten rid of that ridiculous sling."

"Don't change the subject, Greenwood!" he snapped. "What're you up to? How did you do that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" she said as she yanked her arm from his grasp. "Now would you please get out of my way? I would like to get to Arithmancy on time!"

"Ha!" Malfoy said. "You just told me you had Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"Except I didn't, because you were _imagining _things!" Liesel said sharply.

"So, about those letters-"

"No," Liesel said firmly.

"_Excuse me,_" Malfoy said. "I believe we had a deal! I get rid of the sling-you let me read those silly mysterious letters of yours."

"Malfoy, that was over a month ago!" Liesel argued.

"Is the deal on or what?" he asked.

Liesel eyed him suspiciously. "If I say yes, will you let me go to class?"

"Yes."

"Fine. Whatever." Malfoy let go of Liesel's arm and she rushed off to class.

* * *

Later on that evening, Liesel stopped by Professor Lupin's office. She knocked three times and waited until she heard a faint 'enter'.

She gently opened the door and closed it behind her. Professor Lupin was seated at his desk with his hands folded. "Ah, Miss Greenwood, I'm glad you came," he said. "Please, have a seat." Liesel sat herself down in the chair placed before the professor's desk. "I understand that you wanted to have a word?"

Liesel took a deep breath. "Well..." she said, not knowing where to begin. Lupin watched her intently. "You do know about the lessons that I've been having with Professor Trelawney?"

"Of course, of course," he said, smiling slightly. "Everyone in the staff has been interested to know that we've got a young Seer among our students," he said. Liesel smiled slightly. "Though many have even been shocked, since the young Seer, herself, is also one of the rare students that hardly does any schoolwork."

Liesel's smile faded. "Well, that's beside the point, professor," Liesel said. "There's something that's been bothering me..."

"I assure you, you're not going to die," he said. "I've heard that she's made many predictions about plenty of students' deaths."

"Well, that's beside the point, professor," Liesel said. "And about the schoolwork, I just don't see any point in doing homework, when I have it all up here," she said, placing a finger to her her temple.

Lupin chuckled. "Would you like some tea?"

"No, thank you," Liesel said quickly. "But, really, Professor Lupin, don't think that I'm a bad student."

"Of course you're not a 'bad' student," he said. "You understand the work-it shows," he said. "Especially in your exams, from what I hear."

"Well, that's exactly my point," Liesel said. "I remember everything I hear," she explained. "So there isn't much need for books. I usually have Harry, Ron, or Hermione read aloud while they study."

Lupin almost seemed amused. "I've never met a child so brilliant, but so lazy at the same time," he said with a chuckle. "But, then again, I've met two," he muttered.

"But, about my lessons," Liesel continued. "We've mainly been focusing on crystal ball gazing," she said. "The day that you weren't there for class, I was wishing that I knew where you were..."

The professor seemed to become even paler than what Liesel had believed possible.

"And...during my lesson...I actually saw something," she blurted. "It was the clearest thing I've seen in the crystal ball yet," she said. "Crystal clear, to be exact."

"Well, what did you see?"

"I saw you...turn into something," Liesel murmured.

Professor Lupin watched her keenly. Liesel wasn't sure if he was upset at her, or if he was simply amused.

"I know it was none of my business-"

"It's all right, Liesel," Lupin said. But, Liesel had not heard him.

"If it makes you feel any better, I haven't told anyone-not a soul!"

"Liesel, I said it's fine," Lupin said calmly.

"What?" Liesel asked suddenly. "Oh..." she said.

"You didn't mean to pry," he continued. "You were told that I was ill and I could understand you being concerned."

"So, what I saw was true?"

Lupin sighed.

"Yes, Liesel, I am a werewolf," he said. "I am very grateful that you've kept it a secret. Would you mind keeping this to yourself? Don't tell anyone."

"I won't tell a soul."

"Not even that cousin of yours?"

"Of course not. I promise."

* * *

That very Saturday, Plato arrived at breakfast with a black envelope for Liesel; like clockwork. Her eyes scanned over the Slytherin table and her eyes met with Malfoy's.

"I'm heading off to the owlery," she said to Fred, George, Hermione, Ron, and Harry.

"All right."

"See you."

She stood up from the table and exited the Great Hall, following the familiar route to the owlery. She waited there patiently. She soon heard Malfoy's feet crunching in the snow.

"Have you got them?" he asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said, releasing a breath."They're all right here in my bag," she mumbled. "I haven't read this one yet, though," she said, glancing down at the black envelope that was in her fingers.

"Well, what could be so bad about it?"

"I never know what they're going to say," Liesel said in a voice that was barely above a whisper.

"Go on," Malfoy said impatiently. "Have your little moment with the letters and then let me see them all."

Liesel didn't reply, but hesitantly opened the envelope, her hands trembling. Malfoy watched her, becoming more and more curious as he watched Liesel interact with the letter.

Liesel slowly took the parchment from the envelope. This letter that she'd happened to recieve this time around was short, simple, and straight to the point.

The air got caught in her throat. "_Oh_," she sobbed.

"What? What is it? I want to see!" Malfoy said.

"N-no," Liesel said, grasping the parchment tightly in her fingers. "I-I changed my mind. She tried rushing towards the exit.

"We had a deal, Greenwood!" he said, grasping her arm.

"I don't care about your stupid deal!" Liesel said, releasing her arm from his grasp and rushing down the stairs. He quickly followed after her.

"Stop!" he demanded.

"No! Just leave me alone," Liesel said, wiping tears from her face and attempting to run away from him as fast as she could.

"Are you-are you _crying_?" Malfoy caught up easily and grasped the strap of her shoulder bag that contained her letters. "Just _stop!"_

Liesel ended up tripping over a tree root and fell face-first into the snow. Her shoulder bag had been ripped to two, due to Malfoy having such a tight grasp on the strap. As a result, all of the letters that her father had sent her were scattered all among the snow.

Malfoy stood there, shocked for a few seconds, before grasping a few of the letters and even managing the grasp the letter that Liesel had just received. He made sure to read that one first.

And so he read:

_Dear Liesel,_

_I know that I told you that there were hopes of your mother getting a little better, but I'm afraid that I was wrong. In fact, I have no way to break this down to you easily, so I'm just going to write it out as clearly as I can: your mother's got less than a month's time left to live._

_We've already started making funeral plans. _  
_You'll have to come home at the end of term. _  
_Love always, _  
_Dad. _

"Oh..."

Liesel sat up, wiping the tears from her face, she turned to look at Malfoy with red, swollen eyes. "Are you happy now?" she croaked, wiping the tears from her face. "She's not getting any better-she'll be gone soon." she buried her face in her hands.

Malfoy stood there awkwardly, still holding most of the letters. He glanced from the black envelopes to Liesel and back again. This definitely wasn't something he could blackmail her with; it definitely wasn't something he was supposed to know in the first place.

"That's right," Liesel said, glaring up at him. "_Little Liz Greenwood's _filthy _muggle_ mother is _dying_!" she said as she got to her feet, standing before Malfoy. "What is it you want from me, Malfoy!" she shouted. "What is it that you've got against me, because I've done absolutely _nothing_to you!"

Malfoy stared at Liesel, still speechless as she continued to explode.

"You don't think I heard about the things that you would say about me behind my back?" she continued. She plastered Malfoy's signature sneer onto her features and cleared her throat, "_And that Greenwood girl, please don't get me started_," she drawled, imitating Malfoy's voice, stepping closer towards him.

Malfoy was flabbergasted and slightly embarrassed that she knew the things that he had said about her the year before. He felt his face going pink, and felt slightly intimidated.

"_I mean, sure, she's a 'half-blood', but that doesn't really count if her father's a stupid squib. I bet you five galleons each that her father's just as dumb and useless as Longbottom._" she spat.

He was becoming more and more embarrassed as Liesel repeated many of the things he'd said about her, word-for-word.

"_And Creevey could have done much better at picking a girl-I mean, really, of all the girls at Hogwarts, Greenwood has got to be one of the ugliest, no?_" That seemed to be what hurt the most, because Malfoy could see all sorts of emotions coming and going in Liesel's eyes. "Am I really that despicable?" Liesel whispered. "Am I _that_revolting to look at, Malfoy?" Liesel took in the expression on his face. "Surprised, Malfoy?" she asked. "Remembering everything I hear comes in handy."

"So, why?" she snapped. "Why would you say such terrible things about me?" Liesel glared at him when he didn't answer. "Sure, I hate you more than words could describe, but I don't _talk _about you!" she snapped.

"I-I-" he sputtered; he was shocked, to say the least.

"Are you happy now?" Liesel asked. "Is this what you wanted? To break me? Because you've done it quite well! I'm quite aware that I'm ugly! It's a fact that my father is a Squib! And, yes, my mother is a muggle!" she shouted. "So go ahead-tell everyone my mum's going to be dead before the end of December. See how much I-"

Malfoy had discarded the letters in the snow and did the first and only thing he could think of to even begin to make up for what he'd done; he'd hugged her.

Liesel wasn't very accepting of the hug; Malfoy could feel how she tensed at his embrace. After not being able to handle another second of that agony, Liesel pushed him away roughly, glaring at him with a billion more questions circling around in her mind.

She glanced around at the letters, scattered around in the snow. She locked eyes with Malfoy again. "Keep them," she said before turning on her heel and marching up to the castle, hoping to pretend that none of that (whatever it was) had ever happened.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Here's another update to make up for my lateness! This is where the Draco/Liz stuff starts. Are you excited? 'Cause I am! Liesel know's Lupin's secret, and Malfoy finally knows hers. I might be updating again tomorrow and twice on Monday. Let me know what you think in a lovely review!**

**And there's a new OC: Cam! He's awesome isn't he? Too bad I didn't create him! He belongs to someone else. But, he's also got a tumblr! Cool, right?**

**tumblrs: **

**Liz: **veritaserum-girl

**Fred and George: **ask-fred-and-george-weasley

**Harry: **scarhead-i-know

**Dominik: **dominik-greenwood

**Draco: **yes-its-draco

**Cam: **cam-i-am-k

**ALSO: I'm changing the story's rating to T! **


	22. Chapter 22

Liesel and Harry were in a good mood the morning after the Quidditch match between Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. After the terrible loss against Hufflepuff, the entire Gryffindor team was worried that they wouldn't be able to make it to the Quidditch Cup. But, alas, Ravenclaw pulled through and beat Hufflepuff.

Ron, Liesel, Hermione, and Harry were talking about the rest of the Quidditch season excitedly with new hope in the Gryffindor Quidditch team.

"Oy, Greenwood!" Malfoy called from the other end of the corridor.

Liesel, Harry, Ron, and Hermione all turned around to see Malfoy approaching, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

"What does _he_ want?" Ron muttered.

"Probably to boast about dementors or something," Harry mumbled.

"But, he's asking for you, Liesel," Hermione said.

"Who cares, let's _go_," Liesel said quickly, grabbing Harry's arm and pulling him down the corridor. "Come _on_," she said to Ron and Hermione, who quickly followed behind.

When they seated themselves at the round table. The class had gotten settled and grasped their teacups, observing the tea leaves again. Professor Trelawney felt that since Liesel was ahead that she would be able to handle the teacups without any help.

Ron, Harry, and Hermione saw it as a blessing, seeing as the professor hadn't made her way over to their table in weeks.

Hermione leaned towards Liesel. "What was that all about?"

"What are you talking about?" Liesel asked as she placed her copy of _Unfogging the Future_ on the table.

"In the corridor with Malfoy?" she asked.

"Oh, you know how he is, Hermione," Liesel said. "I wasn't in the mood for whatever insult he had to throw at me."

"But...it didn't seem like he wanted to insult you," Hermione said. "Or anything of the sort."

Liesel turned to look at Hermione. "What are you getting at?"

"I think he wanted to talk to you," Hermione said. "You know; have a real conversation. To be civil."

"Don't be ridiculous, Hermione," Liesel said quietly. "You can't use his name and the word 'civil' in the same sentence."

"Who?" Harry asked curiously.

Liesel sighed, "No one, Harry." He simply shrugged and went back to observing his tea cup. "Why would he possibly want to talk to me?" she asked Hermione.

"Maybe it's because of those letters," Hermione said casually, flipping through her book.

Liesel froze and turned to look at Hermione with wide eyes. "How did you-"

"I may not be a Seer, but really, it was obvious," Hermione muttered. "Every time you'd receive a letter, Malfoy's eyes would land on you from the Slytherin table. You'd announce that you were going to the owlery and two seconds after you'd get up and leave the table, he was leaving with his with his eyes fixed on you."

"Well," Liesel said, sounding impressed. "You're right."

"Yes, I figured," Hermione said, looking Liesel in the eye. "I'm guessing he wanted to know what was in the letters?"

Liesel sighed. "Yeah, he did."

"What'd he say when he found out your mum was dying?" she asked in a hushed voice, her eyes still scanning over the page.

"Someone else found out?" Harry asked suddenly.

"Found out what?" Ron asked, looking up from his teacup.

"About Liesel's mum," Harry answered.

"Who?" Ron asked the two girls.

"No one," Liesel said quickly, turning to look at Hermione curiously. "How do you know that he knows that?"

"_Who_ knows _what_?" Harry asked, looking between the two girls.

Hermione looked at Liesel. "Please, Liesel," she said. "He looks at you like you're a sick puppy nowadays. It was the only reason I could come up with, honestly," She said. "But, I wouldn't expect him to react so..._uncharacteristically_," she said. "Usually, he wouldn't care. In fact, I'm surprised the entire school doesn't know by now..."

"Luckily," Liesel murmured.

"Who are you talking about?" Ron asked. He turned to Harry. "Who?"

"I don't know."

"Did something else happen?" Hermione asked. "Everytime he looks at you, he looks..._guilty_."

"I may have said a few things to him," Liesel murmured.

Hermione seemed startled. "What'd you _say _to him?"

"To _who_?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

Liesel turned to look at Harry and Ron. "Do you two _mind_?"

"Er, of course not," Harry muttered.

"Sure," Ron mumbled. "But, who are you talking about?" Ron asked, getting flustered.

"No one, Ronald, now go back to your silly tea leaves," Hermione said, pointing to the tea cup in his hands.

"Fine," he muttered.

Liesel lowered her voice to a whisper. "I finally snapped," Liesel admitted to Hermione. "I repeated everything he said about me to Harry and Ron last year when they had taken the Polyjuice Potion," she said. "Word-for-word."

"Oh, wow," Hermione whispered back. "How did he react?"

"He was shocked to say the least," Liesel murmured. A sudden thought struck her; something she forgot to mention to Hermione a while ago. "By the way... he may have almost caught me after I'd used my time turner," she said, making her whispers even more hushed.

"_What?" _Hermione shrieked. Harry and Ron's heads snapped in their direction.

"_Shh!_" Liesel said. She gave Harry and Ron a pointed look, and the two quickly turned their eyes back to their tea cups. "I'd bumped into him on my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts," Liesel explained quietly. "I used my time turner after that class to go to Arithmancy. After I was finished using it, I tucked it into my robes and rushed off to class and..."

"And?" Hermione urged.

"I may have ended up bumping into him five seconds after I had the first time."

"Liesel, you've got to be more _careful_!" Hermione said in a loud whisper.

"Yeah, well that's kind of hard to do when I've got Malfoy following me all over the place!" Liesel replied in the same tone.

"Talk to him," Hermione said simply, returning her attention to the tea cup.

"Talk to _who?" _Harry asked, looking between the two girls.

"Nobody," they said together.

"But, you're _joking, _Hermione," Liesel said, turning her head in Hermione's direction again. "There aren't enough Galleons in the world."

"I think he feels bad," she said.

"_Who_?" Ron asked. Hermione and Liesel ignored him. "_Who_ feels bad?"

"Well, he can go on feeling that way," Liesel muttered, rotating Hermione's cup. Suddenly, Liesel gasped. "Oh, look, Hermione!"

"What?" she asked quickly.

"It says you're going to meddle in someone's business!" Liesel gasped again.

Harry and Ron chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Very funny," Hermione muttered.

"No, but really," Liesel said, showing Hermione her tea leaves. "It actually says that."

"No surprise there," said Ron.

"Coincidence," Hermione said flatly.

* * *

"There you are!" Liesel huffed, setting down Emil, who immediately hopped into Dominik's lap.

Dominik looked over at her as he stroked the cat's back, wondering why she looked so exhausted. He was rested against a tree that was only a few feet from the Black Lake. He took a lazy drag of his cigarette before turning to look at her. "What have _you_ been doing?"

"I've been looking all over for you!" Liesel shrieked. "And _then_ I ran into a group of Slytherins that thought it funny to trip me and make all of my books fall out of my bag!"

Dominik observed Liesel's overstuffed bag before taking another drag of his cigarette. "You know, Slytherin isn't as bad as you made it seem," he shrugged. "I actually kind of like it."

Liesel set down her bag with a loud _thump_. "You're joking. They're all terrible!"

"Oy, that's my house you're talking about, you know?"

Liesel leaned around the other side of the tree to see Cam seated there with a small mouse rested in his hand. "Oh, hello, Cam. I didn't see you there," Liesel said. "No offenses to you, but you have to admit that just about everyone in your house is terrible." She glanced at Dominik as he continued to smoke. "Including my cousin."

Dominik rolled his eyes, "Whatever." Cameron chuckled. "I don't get _too_ mixed up with them," he said. "I like to make my own friends," he shrugged. "I make my own decisions."

"Thanks for the insight," Liesel drawled, seating herself beside her cousin.

Dominik laughed. "That's why you don't seem me with Liesel's ridiculous bunch of friends."

Liesel's jaw dropped. "Whatever, Dominik," she said with a scowl.

"I don't think they're all that bad," Cam said. "The twins are all right."

"Oh, them, they're the worst," Dominik said. "Almost as bad as that girl with that beast on her head—what's her name again?"

Liesel glared at her cousin. "Her name is Hermione," she said through clenched teeth. "And what's wrong with Fred and George?" she scoffed.

"Oh, them," Cameron said, placing his pet mouse in his pocket. "I remember the first time I sat at the Gryffindor table," he said with a half-smile. "They turned my steak into a mouse."

Liesel forced a laugh. "Why are you smiling about that? It's terrible…"

"Well, I laugh about it now," he said. "That's why I've got a pet mouse," he said, patting the pocket of his robes. "They're interesting."

Dominik looked past Liesel and rolled his eyes as he put his cigarette out. "Speak of the devil…"

Liesel turned around to see Fred and George rushing towards the trio. "Liz!" George called.

"Where've you been? We've been looking all over!" Fred called.

The two finally made it over to the three. "I've been looking for Dominik," Liesel said. "I've just found him and Cam.

"Cam? The Slytherin?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said with a nod.

"How do you know Cameron?" George asked, looking around for the fourth year.

"I ran into him at the library." Liesel answered.

"Cam. _Cam_." Cameron said. "My name is _Cam_."

The twins finally spotted him, seated on the opposite side of the tree. "Ah! There he is!" George said.

"Well, well, well," Fred said, "if it isn't the Slytherin who always somehow ends up at the wrong table every day."

"I don't end up at the wrong table," Cam retorted. "I choose to be there. Most Slytherins are prats, anyhow."

"Did Cameron ever mention what we did to him the first time he sat at our table?" George asked with a grin.

"Yeah, he did," Liesel said, glaring at the twins. "Don't worry, Cam," Liesel said. "They did something much worse to me than just turning my food into a rodent."

The Fred groaned while George stifled his laughter. "Not this again…" Fred said.

"Here's the tale of how I met Fred and George," Liesel said dramatically.

"_Liz_," Fred said. "Stop it this_ instant!" _

"No, no, go on," George urged, plopping himself down beside Liz. "This is getting interesting!"

"And that's my cue to leave," Dominik said, getting to his feet with Emil in his arms. "I'll see you later, Liz," he murmured. "Here," he said, plopping Emil into Fred's arms (knowing how much he disliked the cat) and continued off towards the castle.

Emil let out a loud hiss and began fidgeting in Fred's arms. "Argh!" Fred shrieked. Cam, George and Liesel all went into fits of laughter. He dropped Emil, who let out one last hiss before he went and rested in Liesel's lap. "That thing is _evil!_" Fred exclaimed, pointing an accusatory finger at the cat.

"Oh, calm down, Fred," Liesel said. "He's not evil," she said as she stroked the Siamese cat's back. "He just doesn't like you. Maybe you're the evil one," she chuckled.

"Yeah, sure," he grumbled.

"So!" George said. "How about that story?"

"No!" Fred hissed.

"Too late," Liesel said. She began telling the tale of how their friendship came to be to an amused Cameron. Fifteen minutes later, they were all howling with laughter with the exception of Fred.

"It wasn't funny," he grumbled, rubbing his nose. "That was _painful_."

"All I really remember is being extremely angry, punching him in the face, and banging his head off the floor," Liesel murmured. "Did I mention that I have trouble controlling my anger from time-to-time?" she laughed.

Cam chuckled, petting Emil, who had taken a liking to him. "I'll keep that in mind, Lovely," he said with a wink.

Fred's eyebrows rose at Cam. "Lovely?" he said. "_Lovely? _What's with all these…compliments and…and _winks_?"

"Er, Fred-" George said.

"No, really," he said, cutting off his twin. "I'd like to know," he said, looking pointedly at Cam.

"Oh?" Cam asked, smirking at Fred. "This, my friend, is why everyone thinks you fancy her," he said.

"Fancy?" Liesel asked, glancing between Fred and Cam. "What're you talking about, Cam?"

He sent one last look at Fred and George before returning his gaze to Liz. "Nothing," he simply said. "Nothing at all."

"Right," Liesel murmured. "Well, I've got to go," she said as she got to her feet. "I'd promised Hermione I'd give her my Arithmacy notes."

"Take the beast with you," Fred said, still glaring at Cameron.

"I can't bring him to the library with me!" she shrieked. "Can the two of you take him back to the common room for me?"

"I'll do it for you," George said. "Now, go on," he said.

"Yeah," Fred said through clenched teeth, glaring at Cameron. "I think we need to have a talk with our little friend, here."

* * *

It was at a dark, rainy Quidditch practice that Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle decided to show up. Oliver was training her as a Keeper. She was on a Cleansweep Seven that was nowhere as good as Harry's old Nimbus Two-Thousand and One, but it was affective.

Liesel was soaked and was freezing cold. She was shivering underneath her Quidditch robes. She couldn't stress it enough that she was a _reserve_. But, of course there was no getting through to Oliver when it came to Quidditch.

"Here it comes, Liz!" Oliver called.

She nodded to him and found Alicia Spinnet dashing through the rain, quaffle in hand. Liesel tightened her grip on her broom and waited for the Quaffle. She saw Alicia throw the Quaffle with as much force as she could muster and saw the Quaffle going for the hoop furthest to the left. Liesel flew towards the hoop as quickly as she could and kicked the quaffle as hard a she could.

Oliver caught the quaffle. His face was beaming as he tossed the Quaffle to Katie. "Brilliant, Liz! Brilliant, I tell you!" he called, flying nearer to her. "If you keep that up, you'll be _perfect_. Just remember to-"

"Wood!" Fred and George called, flying over to where Liesel and Oliver were.

"I think we've got a problem..." Fred said, glancing over at the stands.

Liesel and Oliver followed the twins' gaze and noticed three figures. It was impossible to mistake them for anybody else.

"Malfoy!" Liesel hissed irritably. "What do _they _want?"

"They're probably spying," Oliver said, glaring at the three Slytherin third years. "Come on," he said. "It's getting late, anyways."

The group had one final meeting in the changing rooms before leaving the pitch and heading back up to the castle.

"Come on, Liz, it's freezing," Fred said, grasping her hand.

"I know, but could you slow down a bit?" Liesel asked. "I don't want to fall into a puddle of mud. What's the rush?"

"Malfoy, of course," George said. "We don't even want to know what he was doing down at the pitch tonight."

"Too bad, because I think we're going to find out," Liesel mumbled as the three passed the Whomping Willow. "He's up there at the entrance."

Fred tightened his grasp on Liesel's hand. "Well, ignore him."

"He's not worth the time," George said.

"Trust me, I know," Liesel said. "Isn't there a shortcut we could use?"

"Nope."

"Sorry."

The three approached the castle and Malfoy waited at the Entrance with Crabbe and Goyle. "That was an interesting practice, wouldn't you agree, boys?" Malfoy drawled as Liesel, Fred, and George passed them. His eyes fell on Liesel and Fred's intertwined fingers. Liesel said nothing but glanced over her shoulder as Malfoy followed the three.

"Really, training Greenwood as a Keeper," he said thoughtfully. "I guess after screwing up her role as a Seeker, Wood thought it best that she try something new."

Liesel stopped walking. Fred stopped, too, and tried tugging Liesel along but she wouldn't budge. She turned around to look at Malfoy and saw a smirk on his face.

"What do you want?" she snapped. "Why were you at our Quidditch practice?"

"I actually need a word with you," Malfoy said, his posture becoming stiff.

"Liesel, _no_," Fred said sternly, pulling on her robes.

"We've got to get back the common room, actually," said George.

"So, we'll just be on our way, thank you," Fred said, still trying to pull Liesel along.

"No," she said. She was going to follow Hermione's advice; talk to Malfoy and get to the bottom of things. Liesel looked Malfoy in the eye. "I'll talk to you."

"Alone," he added, eyeing Fred and George suspiciously.

"Fine," Liesel said as she folded her arms. "But, hurry up. I'm tired."

"All right, let's go," Malfoy said, grabbing her wrist. "Crabbe, Goyle, I'll meet you back in the common room," he called over his shoulder.

The two went back into the storm, Malfoy pulling a shivering Liesel close behind him. Liesel soon realized that the two were heading up to the owlery.

"W-why are we going here?" Liesel asked, her teeth chattering.

"To talk," Malfoy said. It irritated her that the wet, freezing weather didn't affect him nearly as much as it did her.

They made it up the steps and were hidden beneath the shelter, but were now surrounded by the smell of owl poop. The owlery was not the same during the day as it was at night.

Malfoy was walking around the dark owlery, observing the different owls, while Liesel stood with her feet rooted to the same spot.

Her Quidditch robes were heavy and she was soaked from head-to-toe. She wring her hair out and hugged her arms to herself. She was becoming more irritable the more Malfoy sauntered around the owlery, not saying much.

"Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Well, what?" he asked.

"What do you _want_?" Liesel finally snapped. "You've been trying to get my attention for weeks. Well, I'm here now."

"Is that so?" Malfoy asked, making his way closer to her.

"Well, it would appear that way," she said sharply. "So, what do you want?"

"To talk to you," Malfoy said simply.

"_About_?"

Malfoy shrugged. Liesel glared at him and turned on her heel. "I'm going."

"Wait!" Malfoy said, grasping her arm. Liesel turned around to look up at him. "I wanted to..." Liesel looked at him expectantly. Malfoy gulped. "...to apologize."

Liesel stared at him. She really _stared _at him, deep into his eyes. She couldn't find an ounce of insincerity in his voice and it made her feel strange. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't take her eyes away from Malfoy's. "_For_?"

"For...for..." Malfoy sighed, fixing his posture. He looked her in the eye. "I'm sorry for meddling in your business."

Liesel stared at Malfoy. Malfoy stared at Liesel. This lasted a good ten minutes before one of them finally spoke up.

"You're joking."

"But, I'm not sorry for talking to you," Malfoy said quickly.

"Malfoy, you don't talk _to _me, you talk _at_ me," she corrected. "And why wouldn't you be sorry for that? You hate me."

Malfoy sighed. "I don't."

"Yes, you do!" Liesel exclaimed, her voice raising. "Stop messing with me!"

"You're nothing like I thought," Malfoy said.

"Shut it, Malfoy," Liesel hissed. "No more insults!"

"I'm not insulting you!" Malfoy shouted back.

"I'm freezing cold, it's the middle of the night, and I'm tired," Liesel said. "_Why am I here_?"

"Greenwood, would you just shut up for just a second?" he snapped. "I'm _trying _to tell you something! Can you stop it with the sarcasm and whatnot?"

Liesel rolled her eyes. "Fine."

"You are weird, rude, and sarcastic..." Liesel glared at him. "...and, in all honesty, I'm kind of scared of you."

"You should be," Liesel muttered.

"Wait, let me finish," Malfoy said quickly. "But, you're strong, brave and...and... erm...er...pretty?"

Liesel's eyes widened and she took an instinctive step backwards. Her green eyes widened, and she was scared out of her wits. "Stop lying!"

Malfoy took a step forward. "To know that your mum is dying and you're walking around here like there isn't a single thing wrong in your life...I could never do that..."

Liesel turned her gaze to the floor. "Are you just about finished?"

"No," Malfoy murmured in what could have been mistaken for a shy voice.

Liesel glared up at him, feeling more impatient than ever. "Then _what_?"

It all happened so fast that it was practically a blur once it was over. Malfoy had cupped her face in his hands and did the unexpected; he'd kissed her. The kiss felt like it had lasted forever. Malfoy's lips were soft against Liesel's and it made her cringe.

Liesel had stiffened, completely caught off guard. Malfoy, on the other hand, appeared much braver than he felt. He finally separated his lips from hers and looked her in the eye to see her reaction.

She stared at him in utter shock before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and letting out a heavy breath. "What was _that_ for!"

Malfoy was crestfallen. "What do you _mean_ what was that for?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Why did you do _that_?" Liesel repeated, feeling uncomfortable. She shifted from foot-to-foot.

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Isn't _what_ obvious, Malfoy?"

"I like you!"

"No, you hate me, remember?" Liesel snapped. "What's gotten into you?"

"No, not _that _like you!" Malfoy said in a frustrated voice. "I _like _you."

"'Like' is still the same, no matter how many times you repeat it, Malfoy!" Liesel retorted. "What is _wrong_ with you?"

Malfoy stared at Liesel, realizing that she had no idea what he meant. "You really don't get it do you?"

"Get _what_?" Liesel asked. "What is there to _get_?"

"Don't you get it? I kissed you..."

Liesel felt a strange feeling in her stomach. "What are you doing to me?"

"I'm making you realize your feelings!" Malfoy said.

"The only 'feelings' I have towards you are hatred!" Liesel replied. "Remember? We're enemies?" She tapped Malfoy's forehead. "Is anybody home in there? Have you suddenly developed a case of amnesia?"

Malfoy sighed. "Goodnight, Liz," he said, kissing her on the cheek and rushing out of the owlery, feeling quite embarrassed.

Liesel stood there another five seconds, trying to figure out what had just happened, but she had no such luck. She finally turned on her heel and headed back to the castle and swiftly made her way into the common room, where she found Fred and George waiting for her.

Fred was the first to get to his feet and rush over to Liesel. "What happened?" he asked.

"Nothing, it was just weird," Liesel mumbled.

"_What _was weird?" George asked. "What did he do to you?"

"Calm down," Liesel muttered, trying to figure out what had happened, herself. "I don't really know what happened. Malfoy thinks that I'm stupid is all."

"But, what did he want to talk to you about?" Fred asked urgently.

"He knows about my mum," Liesel stated.

"_What_?" both twins asked.

"Don't worry, I don't think he's told anybody," Liesel murmured. "Yet."

"Did anything else happen in the owlery?" Fred asked.

"You two have _got_ to stop watching me with that map," Liesel sighed. She was going to speak again, but she bit her lip. Something else _did_ happen.

"Well, we were just concerned!"

"Why were you gone for so long, anyways?"

Malfoy had kissed her. It wasn't until then, when she was in the common room with Fred and George, that it had all dawned on her. He had _kissed_ her.

"You're_ joking_..." Liesel said to herself.

"No, Liesel," Fred said. "For once, we're actually serious."

"Stay away from Malfoy," the twins said in unison.

"He's nothing but trouble," said George.

Liesel looked up at the two of them, studying them both. Her green eyes glinted with confusion as she said, "Goodnight."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**You all have no idea how great of an awkward relationship they are going to have. Really, it's great. **

**What do you think about:**

**Cam? **

**The hate relationship between Emil and Fred?**

**Dominik? **

**Draco?**

**Draco/Liz? **

**Let me know what you think in a review! c:**

**Also, thank you to everyone who has followed, favorited, and reviewed. It means a lot to me. 3 **


	23. Chapter 23

"Liesel, are you alright?" Hermione asked as she set her copy of the Daily Prophet onto the table.

Liesel's eyes met with Hermione's and she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere. "Yeah, I'm fine," she murmured.

Hermione leaned in closer. "Why is Malfoy looking at you like that?" she whispered.

Liesel gulped and glanced over at the Slytherin table. Sure enough, there was Malfoy staring at Liesel, looking hurt and confused all at once. A weird feeling sunk in her stomach when they locked eyes that caused her to take in a sharp breath.

Liesel quickly turned her gaze back to her food. "I don't know," she murmured.

"You talked to him, didn't you?" she asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice as she glanced from Liesel to Malfoy.

"To who?" Harry asked the two.

"Oh, no one," Hermione said passively, but she turned to look at Liesel. "Didn't you?"

Liesel sighed loudly. "Well, so what if I did?"

"What'd you do?" Ron asked.

"Nothing," Liesel murmured, though she knew that she had done something stupid.

"Ugh, you know what I just realized?" Hermione sighed.

"What?" Harry, Ron, and Liesel asked.

"I've got to go return a few books to the library," she said. "Will you come with me, Liesel?"

"I actually really wanted to finish my-" Hermione kicked her under the table and Liesel grunted. "Oh-er-sure, let's go."

The two stood up from the table. Liesel grudgingly followed behind Hermione, wherever they were about to go. "Tell me what happened."

Just thinking about that night made Liesel feel weird inside. "Well, he apologized..."

Hermione looked at her with an arched eyebrow as the three made their way onto the grounds. "He _did_?"

"Yeah," Liesel said with a nod. "He said some other things..."

"Go on," Hermione urged as they began to make their way down a slope.

"All right, he said that I was weird, rude, and sarcastic," Liesel said quickly. Hermione nodded. "He also admitted to being afraid of me."

"Is that all?" Hermione asked. Liesel was quiet. "_Is _it, Liesel?" Hermione asked.

"No..." Liesel said slowly. "He then continued to call me strong, brave and..."

"And?"

Liesel gulped. "Pretty."

Hermione stopped in her tracks, grasping Liesel's arm. "I _knew _it!"

"Knew what?"

"Malfoy likes you!" Hermione gasped.

"Well, he told me that," Liesel said as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "But he hates me," Liesel said. "Of course he doesn't like me."

"But, he does," Hermione said.

"No, he doesn't," Liesel said. "We could never be friends."

"Er, I don't think that's the type of 'friend' Malfoy want's to be," Hermione said slowly, stopping Liesel again.

"Well, we're definitely not going to be best friends, if that's what he thinks," Liesel said firmly.

"So, did anything else happen up there in the owlery?" Hermione asked, becoming even more curious than before.

"He did the most ridiculous of all things," Liesel said, furrowing her eyebrows. "I don't know why, but I didn't tell Fred and George about it..."

"What, Liesel? What did Malfoy do?"

"He kissed me."

Hermione looked as though she were about to have a heart attack. "_What_?" she shrieked.

Liesel looked at her shoes. "Malfoy kissed me."

"He _fancies_ you!" Hermione said.

"What does that mean?" Liesel asked.

"What does what mean?" Hermione asked.

"'Like' and-and 'swoon' and 'fancy'?" Liesel asked. "That's all people seem to be talking about these days."

Hermione giggled. "Well, they all mean the same thing," she explained as the two continued on their path. "Okay, so, you know how people fall in love?"

"Of course," said Liesel.

"It's like that," she said. "But, the feelings aren't as mature, so that's why people say 'like' instead of 'love'," Hermione explained. "'Love' is when you know when you want to spend the rest of your life with said person."

"Oh..." Liesel said. "_Oh!" _

"Wow," Hermione breathed.

"So...so...Malfoy...he... doesn't just like me...he...he _likes_ me?" Hermione nodded with a smile. Liesel smacked her forehead. "Well, how do I know if _I_ like _him_?"

"Do you?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know," Liesel mumbled.

"How often do you think about him?" Hermione asked.

"Now that I come to think of it, I never stop," Liesel said. "I used to think it was because he was always trying to talk to me, and he was trying to get into my head..."

"Do you want to be near him?"

"Well, I don't know," Liesel mumbled. "I get scared everytime I'm near him. My first instinct is to run away as fast as possible."

"And when you look at him?" Hermione asked.

"Oh, I get this really weird feeling in my stomach," Liesel said, hugging herself.

"Well, it sounds like you fancy him," Hermione said thoughtfully. "Why don't you tell him?"

"Because I screwed it up yesterday, remember?" Liesel grumbled. "Besides...it's weird." Liesel mumbled quickly.

Hermione let out a soft chuckle, rolling her eyes at her best friend.

* * *

Liesel was in the middle of feeding her Flobberworm a piece of lettuce when Hermione elbowed her in the ribs, causing her to almost drop her worm.

"Hermione!" she hissed, whipping her head around to look at her friend. "What was thatfor?"

Liesel noticed how the corners of Hermione's mouth were folded upwards into a small grin. "He's looking at you." She nodded to the opposite side of the patch. Liesel gulped, knowing that's where the Slytherins were.

Liesel slowly turned her head around and met the eyes of Malfoy, observing her curiously. She quickly looked away, feeling the heat rising in her cheeks.

Hermione giggled. "You're blushing!"

"Who's blushing?" Ron asked from behind Hermione. Liesel saw him and Harry looking at Hermione and herself quite curiously.

Hermione smiled. "Liesel is."

Liesel's face went even more pink. "I am _not_..." Liesel mumbled.

"Let me see," Ron said, making his way past Hermione and standing before Liesel, who had suddenly become interested in her Flobberworm. He bent his knees and got a good look at her face. "Oh, you're definitely blushing, Liz."

"Just shut up, Ron!" she said, turning away.

"Why would she be blushing?" Harry asked Hermione.

Liesel turned to look at Hermione, silently pleading her not to say anything.

Hermione grinned in return. Liesel gulped as Harry and Ron looked from Hermione to Liesel and back. "Someone fancies her," Hermione finally said.

"Oh..." Ron murmured.

It must have taken a second for Hermione's words to sink in for Harry, who seemed to have been in a fit of shock. "Come again?"

"Someone fancies Liesel," Hermione said. "Don't make me say it again."

Harry stood before Liesel. "_Who_?"

"Yeah," Ron said. "Who is it? Is it the bloke you two are always whispering about?"

"Er-"

"Well, honestly, Ron, that's none of your business, now is it?" Hermione cut in. "And Harry, you're not her father. She doesn't need to tell you."

Harry turned to Hermione. "Well, I'd still like to know."

"Well, if Liesel wants you to know, then she'll tell you," Hermione retorted.

"What's this I hear?" Malfoy said, making his way over to the four. But, he stopped specifically in front of Liesel. "Trouble in paradise, perhaps?"

Liesel gulped, turning her gaze to the ground. Hermione studied the Liesel and Malfoy closely to see how they would interact.

"It's none of your business, Malfoy," Harry spat, standing in front of Liesel. "So, why don't you go over there to your little Slytherin friends."

Malfoy sneered at Harry, glancing past him to look at Liesel. She looked away, her face pink.

"Don't worry, Potty," Malfoy said, never taking his eyes off of Liesel. Though, he locked eyes with Harry again. "Just making my way through," he said, pushing his way past Harry, so that their shoulders collided.

He rushed past Liesel, though their shoulders barely touched. Liesel gasped when Malfoy's fingers brushed against hers, slipping a small piece of parchment between her fingers. She turned to watch him as he walked off, with Crabbe and Goyle following closely behind him.

"What a git," Ron grumbled.

Liesel stared at the folded parchment in her fingertips. "What've you got there, Liz?" Harry asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing," she mumbled, tucking the parchment into the pocket of her robes. "Just a few notes, you know?"

Harry frowned. "Right."

* * *

Liesel rushed into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom after Care of Magical Creatures. She had made up some excuse to Harry, Ron, and Hermione about how she really had to use the loo and bolted off before they could ask any more questions.

"You? What are _you_ doing in here again?"

"Not brewing potions, that's for sure," Liesel mumbled, as she shut the door to the stall and locked it. She leaned against the door and stared at the neatly folded piece of parchment that was in her fingers.

With trembling hands, Liesel unfolded the parchment and saw the neat script unravel itself. Liesel gulped as her eyes scanned over the words, not really reading them yet.

The fact that Malfoy had written her a note and had given it to her in such a secretive manner made her feel as though it were special. She got that strange feeling in her stomach again. She turned her gaze to the ceiling and let out a deep breath.

What was Malfoy doing to her?

Liesel let out another shaky breath before finally reading the note:

_Greenwood, _

_I feel that we should talk. Just the two of us. _  
_Same place, same time as before.  
If not, let me know otherwise. _

_D _

"Talk?" Liesel bit her lip. Malfoy wanted to 'talk'. What more could there be to talk about than what they had talked about just last night?

Things had already been established enough. Malfoy fancied her, that was established. So, what more did he want? Did he expect Liesel to like him back? It wasn't as though she did.

There was only one solution; she would tell Malfoy that there was no reason for the two of them to meet. She simply didn't feel that way about him and that was that. Liesel folded the parchment and tucked it back into her robes.

She then rushed out of the deserted bathroom and jogged through the corridors up to the common room. When she stepped inside, she spotted just the two twins she was looking for.

"Fred, George!"

"At your service," Fred said as he got to his feet.

George followed behind him. "How may we help you?" he asked.

"I need to borrow something from you," she said, pulling the two twins aside.

"Borrow something?" they asked.

"Of course," said Fred.

"Anything," said George.

"Good," Liesel said. "Can I use your map?" she asked in a whisper.

"The map?" They asked.

"Yes, the map," Liesel said, becoming impatient.

"What for?" George asked suspiciously.

"To find someone," Liesel answered. "Now, may I please use it?"

The twins observed her suspiciously. "I don't know, Fred," George said. "What do you think?"

"I'm not quite sure, either..." Fred muttered. The twins exchanged a few looks before finally speaking.

"All right."

"Fine," said Fred. "We'll let you use the map to find your person-"

"-but under one condition, of course," George said.

"What?" Liesel asked.

"You have to leave it with us when you're finished," Fred said with a grin.

"So you can spy on me?" Liesel asked in mock laughter. She folded her arms. "I think not."

The twins' grins faded. "Then no deal."

Liesel frowned. "Fine then. I guess I'll find him on my own." She pushed her way past the twins and headed for the portrait hole.

"Fine _who_?" Fred called.

Liesel turned and glared at him. "Someone who's obviously worth more of my time!" she snapped as she stomped out of the common room.

What was with those two lately? Always asking questions or being extremely overprotective, but especially Fred. Why couldn't they let her to what she wanted when she wanted? It wasn't like they were her parents for God's sake!

Liesel found herself in the most useless place in the school: the library.

"He's reading up on how to 'charm' a girl," Liesel said to herself, marching through the aisles, not aware of where she was going.

Much to her surprise, she found Malfoy surrounded by Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy. He was reading a small, dusty book. Pansy was propped up on the table beside him. Crabbe and Goyle were reading the titles on the spines of the books placed onto the shelves.

At the sight of Malfoy, Liesel's breath got stuck in her throat. A slight squeak that she had not intended to make had escaped her lips and had caught the attention of the four Slytherins.

They stared at Liesel, and Liesel stared back, but at Malfoy specifically. If he was happy to see her, he was good at hiding it. After a few more awkward seconds, Liesel quickly walked further down the aisle, her cheeks hot. After she found a deserted aisle, she rushed down it, burying her face in her hands.

She finally took her hands from her face and let out a shaky breath. She bit her lip before realizing that she wouldn't be able to talk to Malfoy. There was no point in going back to the common room, seeing as Fred and George were there and were probably angry at her.

She turned her attention to the bookshelves and began reading the titles of the different books that she would never read, running her index finger along the spines. It wasn't until she got to the very edge of the books that she noticed the pair of gray eyes looking at her from the other side of the bookshelf.

Liesel jumped and let out a slight shriek, backing away into the bookshelf behind her, causing a few books to fall.

"Shh!" Malfoy came around from the shelf and rushed towards Liesel, placing a hand over her mouth.

On the outside, Liesel appeared to be calm, but on the inside, she was going mad. Her mind was all over the place. That strange feeling in her stomach had returned and it seemed that it wasn't going anywhere, due to Malfoy's closeness.

Liesel felt a little afraid because she couldn't read his expression. His expression was blank, and that made Liesel feel uncomfortable. "What were you doing?" he asked in a low voice.

He removed his hand from her mouth, revealing her rosy cheeks. He'd realised that she was blushing and his face softened.

Liesel cleared her throat before looking back up at Malfoy. She'd found her voice, though it was quiet. "I was looking for you."

Malfoy glanced around to make sure no one was around. "For what?" he whispered in a serious voice.

"To talk to you," she said.

"_About_?" he asked, becoming impatient.

"About that note that you slipped into my fingers earlier," she said in reply. "What more could we _possibly _have to talk about?"

"You know exactly what," Malfoy retorted.

"No, I don't," Liesel said. "There's nothing more to discuss." Liesel folded her arms. "Therefore, I'm not meeting you."

Malfoy was taken aback. "Why?"

"Because I _do_ know what you want to talk about, Malfoy, after having it all explained to me," Liesel said.

"So...you _do_ understand that I..." he glanced around again to make sure the coast was clear and lowered his voice, "like you?"

"Yes," Liesel said with a nod. She placed a hand on his shoulder, pushing him backwards. "But, I don't like you...in that way."

Malfoy's eyebrows raised. "You don't?"

"As a matter-of-fact, I don't like you at all," Liesel said.

"Well, what if I told you that I don't believe you?" Malfoy asked, stepping closer.

"Then, I would tell you that you need your priorities resorted, because you're convincing yourself of things that are not true," Liesel said, slipping away from Malfoy and standing in the middle of the aisle.

Malfoy had a smirk on his face and his hands were folded behind his back. "Not true, you say?"

"Not at all," she replied. Malfoy began taking steps closer to Liesel and she instinctively stepped backward.

"So, what goes through your mind when I get closer to you like this?" he asked.

"I don't know what to think," Liesel replied, finding herself against another bookshelf.

"And when I look you in the eye?" he asked as he did so.

"That I should look away," Liesel answered, never averting her gaze.

"And when I kissed you?" he asked, a half smile appearing on his lips.

Liesel gulped, looking up at him. "That it shouldn't have been happening..."

"But, you like it."

"I don't like a single thing about you," Liesel replied.

Malfoy smirked before quickly kissing Liesel on the cheek. "We'll see."

"_Ahem_," the two third years heard from behind them. They both turned around to see who had cleared his throat.

Malfoy's gray eyes widened and his face had gone white. Liesel's face had gone crimson. She was wishing that she was anywhere else but in the library, in that aisle with Malfoy at that exact moment.

"Dominik, Cam," Liesel said, pushing Malfoy away from her. "Hi..."

Dominik charged at Malfoy, grasping the front of his robes and holding him up against the bookshelf. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Dominik," Liesel said, placing both her hands on his arms. "Stop," she said.

"Liesel, what did we just see?" Cam asked, setting his books on a nearby table and making his way over to the three.

"What did it look like, Deligure?" Malfoy spat.

"You're _dead_, Malfoy," Dominik spat in his face. "I've been waiting for an excuse to bash in your face—I think this is the perfect reason." Dominik raised his fist at the now whimpering third year, who had squeezed his eyes shut in anticipation of the black eye he was sure that he would  
receive. But, Liesel caught her cousin's fist and looked him in the eye. "You're dating Pug-Face Parkinson!"

"I'm not!" Draco retorted.

"Dominik, _stop it_!" she hissed.

"Why?" Dominik asked his cousin, feeling impatient.

Cam watched Dominik furrowed his eyebrows and lowered his fist. He looked at Liesel and the seriousness in her face and realized that she was completely against Dominik doing so much as pulling a single blonde strand of hair from Malfoy's head. His eyes widened. "You and—You?" he asked, pointing between the two three years. "The two of you….are…a _thing_?" he asked with a forced laugh.

"What? Don't be ridiculous, Cam," Dominik said. "You and I both know that she hates this loser."

"I can _hear_ you," Draco said, glaring at Dominik.

Dominik turned to look back at Malfoy. "I know," he replied, tightening his grip on the front of his robes. He turned to Liesel. "You—you don't like him, do you?"

"No!" Liesel said.

"I think she does," Cam chimed in, his mismatched eyes gleaming of amusement. "Otherwise, she'd be letting you beat the bloody pulp out of the little git."

"I don't see why you hang around _his_ kind," Draco spat, looking at Cam as though he were the dirt on the bottom of his shoe.

"You see, Liz?" Dominik asked, raising his fist again. "You see why I'm going to punch him?"

"Dominik, would you _please_ let him go?" Liesel pleaded. Dominik grumbled a few incoherent words under his breath before letting go of Malfoy's robes. Malfoy immediately went to Liesel's side.

"Well, whatever _this _is…" Dominik said, looking between the two. "I'll pretend like it's not happening," he murmured.

"Do you friends know?" Cameron asked suddenly.

"Of course not—there's nothing _to_ know!" Liesel retorted. "I swear."

"Yeah, okay," Dominik said. "Whatever you say." He turned to his friend. "Let's get out of here."

Cam nodded in agreement. "I'll…see you around," he said to Liesel. The two Slytherin fourth years left the aisle and left Liesel and Draco alone, once again.

"So…" Malfoy said. Liesel hit his arm as hard as she possibly could. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For getting us caught!" Liesel said. "I _don't_ like you!"

"Then, why'd you stop your cousin from punching me?" he asked with a smirk.

"Stop smirking before I punch you myself," Liesel retorted, rolling her eyes. She started to walk away, but Malfoy grasped her wrist.

"Wait," he said. "We never got to finish talking."

"What more is there to talk about?" Liesel asked, feeling just as frustrated as she did before.

Malfoy's gray eyes pierced into Liesel's. "Tell the truth," he murmured. "Do you really hate me as much as you claim?"

"Yes," Liesel said defiantly. "I do."

Malfoy's face turned stony. "Do you like me at all? Even a little?"

The word 'no' was on the tip of Liesel's tongue, but she couldn't bring herself to say it. "N-n—I…" she trailed off. Malfoy's hand went from grabbing her wrist to intertwining his fingers with her own. Liesel gulped. She was losing herself. That strange feeling in her stomach had returned and she couldn't think straight. "I don't know."

"Well, I like you," Draco replied in a strong voice. Once again, he was appearing braver than he felt. "And—and I want you t-to be my…"

"Your _what_?" Liesel asked, watching Malfoy closely.

"My…"

"Come on, Malfoy, spit it out," Liesel said impatiently. "I haven't got all day!"

"My girlfriend," Malfoy blurted. "I want you to be my…girlfriend."

Liesel furrowed her eyebrows. Malfoy wanted her to be his girlfriend. What did that even mean? If she was his girlfriend, what was she supposed to do? Hopefully, he wouldn't make her do his homework, because that was completely out of the question—she didn't even do her own. She bit her lip. "All right," she said. "I'll be your…girlfriend."

Liesel had never seen Malfoy smile genuinely, but when she did, she couldn't help but to crack a smile herself. "Really?" he asked eagerly. Liesel nodded. He let out a deep sigh. "I've been thinking about this for weeks…" he said, not realizing what he'd gotten himself into.

"Just one more thing," Liesel said slowly.

"What? What is it?" he asked eagerly.

"Don't kiss me again...That was weird."

* * *

**Author's Note:**  
**  
You gotta love Liz, right? Thank Merlin for Hermione, otherwise, Liz would still be lost. But, on the bright side, their first date is up next... Does anybody want to guess what's up with Fred and George? **

**Let me know what you think in a lovely review! **


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: **

**Alright. I'm pretty sure I mentioned the fact that Liesel and Draco were going to be together a ****_long _****time ago. None of you should be surpirsed if you read my Author's notes. If not, I'm doing you the honors of placing this Author's Note at the ****_beginning_**** of the chapter, instead of the end. **

**Those of you that happen to dislike the Draco/Liesel relationship, it's not the end of the world. Yes, I'm sure that some of you won't like it, but they're ****_dating_****_-_****not getting married! It's her ****_first relationship_****. Let's be realistic here, you have do date a few people before you find your 'true love'. Since we all know that Liz and Fred are going to end up together in the end, it's pretty obvious that Liesel and Draco are going to ****_have _****to break up in order for that to happen, along with anybody else Liz decides to date.**

**Liesel's fourteen years old and she is awkward beyond belief when it comes to this stuff. I know, I know, I know. You want Liz and Fred to be together already! But, real life doesn't work that way. Sure, Fred may really like her, but Liesel doesn't know that. Plus, that would be even more awkward for her than being with Draco is already. **

**If Liz and Fred got together right now, that would make this story a lot shorter and much more boring, unrealistic, and stereotypical; the opposite of my goals are for this story. **

**SO, sit back, relax, and enjoy the story. Draco and Liz are not going to be together forever. That is, unless I just decided to abandon this story and leave you all with a cliffhanger (No, really, I wouldn't do that. I promise). **

* * *

The next few weeks were a blur for Liesel. She was trying extremely hard to juggle her time between her schoolwork, Seer lessons, Quidditch, and Draco. Liesel had just made her way back from spending a little time with Draco after having all of her extra classes (which he didn't quite know about yet). So far, she had been doing a good job at keeping Draco a secret from her friends. All except Hermione, who wasn't very happy with keeping a secret so big as that one from Harry and Ron, but she obliged and kept her lips sealed.

"Just wait until they find out," Hermione warned as the two girls made their way to potions. "All of them," she said. "Harry, Ron, Fred, George—Dominik."

"Dominik already knows," Liesel murmured. "And nobody's going to find out, Hermione. I've been really careful."

"Really?" Hermione asked with raised eyebrows. "Well, you haven't been _that _careful if you were caught by your own _cousin_! What'd he say? What'd he do?"

"He nearly killed him, that's what he did," Liesel murmured.

"Exactly! I can only imagine Fred's face when—" Hermione began, but she immediately stopped herself.

"When what?" Liesel asked expectantly.

"Nothing," Hermione said quickly.

* * *

Liesel dragged her feet into the common room and plopped herself onto the couch before letting out a deep breath. She could finally relax after a long, long day. She kicked off her shoes and sunk into the cushions a little more. Finally, she was able to have a bit of peace and quiet.

"Liz!"

Liesel practically jumped out of her skin. "Yes?" she asked Fred and George.

"Where've you been?" Fred asked, plopping himself on the couch beside his friend.

"Er…studying," she said. "Yeah, that's it—studying."

"Studying?" George laughed. "Doesn't that consist of books?"

"Of course—I never study alone," Liesel said quickly. "I was studying with…with Dominik—and Cam!"

"Ah, well, I guess that makes a bit more sense," George said thoughtfully.

Fred frowned. "You've been spending a lot of time with Cam, I noticed," he said.

"Cam's really nice," Liesel said. "I'm glad Dominik chose him as a friend out of all of those other Slytherins," she yawned.

"You sound exhausted," George said.

"Believe me, I am," Liesel said.

"Liz, I've got to ask you something," Fred said suddenly.

"About what?" she yawned.

"I don't know how to explain it, actually…" he said. "Hey, George, d'you mind giving us a minute?"

"Oh, fine by me," George said, getting to his feet. He then walked off, leaving the two alone.

"So," Fred said in a suspicious voice.

"So…" Liesel said, eyeing him warily.

"I was looking at the map today and noticed something particularly odd," he said, giving Liesel a pointed look.

Liesel's insides froze. He knew. He saw Liesel and Draco together, she just knew it. What could she say? Has he told George? Has he told Harry and Ron? Liesel felt the speed of her heartbeat increasing as she realized that all hell was about to break lose. "Y-you did?" she managed to say.

"Yes," Fred said with a nod. "I saw you on the map…."

"Well, er," she cleared her throat, "that would make sense…"

"Except…"

"Except?"

"There were two of you."

Liesel let out a sigh of relief. "_Oh_!" she said letting out a nervous chuckle. She swallowed before speaking again. "Were there?"

"Yes," Fred said. "_How_?"

"How would I know that?" Liesel asked, glancing anywhere but at Fred.

"Because it was you," Fred said. "And you were in two classes at the exact same time."

"Was I?"

"Yes," Fred said again. "Is that how you're taking so many classes?"

"Fred, I honestly don't know what you're talking about," Liesel said, letting out a sigh. "I think you might be losing it," she said, patting his head.

"Liz, how did you do it?" he asked.

"How did I do what?"

"End up in two classes at once! And Hermione's doing the exact same thing—are you two cloning yourselves or something?"

Liesel stared at Fred and Fred stared back, expecting an answer. "You caught us," she said suddenly, throwing her hands up in surrender. "That's what we're doing—cloning ourselves."

"Is that really worth the trouble?" he asked.

"Well, I guess," Liesel said with a shrug. "But…you can't tell anyone, okay?" she said, lowering her voice. "You can't tell anyone that Hermione and I are…" she glanced around the common room to act as though she were making sure no one was listening, "cloning ourselves."

Fred grinned at Liz. "It'll be our little secret."

Liesel forced a laugh. "You got that right," she muttered under her breath.

There was a battlefield on the Hogwarts grounds the next morning. Snowballs flew from all directions and Liesel was determined to make her way through in order to get back to the warmth of the Hogwarts castle.

She dodged snowballs left and right, feeling very much like a ninja. When she felt that she was finally out of the clear, she wiped her forehead and let out a sigh of relief.

"Oy! Liz!" Before she could turn to see who had done the honor of calling her name, an ice-cold snowball made contact with her face.

"Good one, Fred!" George said, high-fiving his twin brother.

"You two are such _idiots_!" Liesel hissed as she wiped snow from her face.

"Oh, come on, Liz," Fred said, coming from behind Liesel, pulling her hat over her eyes and tickling her.

"You know you love us," George added.

Liesel lifted her hat from her eyes.

"I call the arms!"

"Well, that means I've got the legs!"

"What are you—?" Soon the twins were swinging Liesel from left and right. "Come on, what are you doing?!" She shrieked.

"On three," Fred said.

"Don't you _dare_!"

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" Both twins said, tossing Liesel into a pile of snow. She rolled over and sat up in fits of giggles. "Come on, you guys! It's freezing out here."

"We're not finished with you, just yet, cutie," Fred said, holding out a hand and helping her up. Only, when Liesel got to her feet, Fred didn't let go of her hand. "Dance with me, love," he said.

The two began waltzing as George grabbed handful's of snow and began sprinkling snowflakes over their heads singing a bright and happy tune. "Da a-da-da da-da," he sang.

"You are quite a lovely dancer," Fred said, pressing the tip of his pink nose against hers before twirling her.

"You aren't so bad yourself," Liesel replied as Fred pressed his nose against her own again, never losing eye contact.

"Da –da-dada," sang George, still sprinkling snowflakes over their heads.

As the two continued to waltz in circles, George was twirling and dancing by himself, still throwing snow all about.

Fred slipped on a thin sheet of ice that covered the ground and ended up landing on top of Liesel in the snow.

"My, my, Fred," she mocked, "You really know how to sweep a girl off of her feet. Talk about two left feet!"

Fred lifted himself slightly to get a better look at Liesel's face. He grinned as the tip of their noses met again. "That's not all I can do," he said with a lopsided grin.

"La lala da-da dada!" said George from a few feet away.

The two locked eyes for a second longer before Fred lifted her chin. Their lips had barely brushed before George let out a loud 'WHOOPS!' and slipped fell backwards, landing on Fred.

"Oof!" Fred grunted.

"George…" Liesel groaned.

After George stood up, Fred helped Liesel to her feet. "How about we head down to the kitchens for some hot chocolate?" He asked.

"I was planning on heading up to the common room to read for a bit, actually," Liesel said as she wiped snow off of her pants."

Fred and George exchanged a look before they said, "To the kitchens it is!"

"What? No—" George lifted Liesel and threw her over his shoulder. "Come on, you guys," she said. "I really don't want to go."

"You'll enjoy yourself," Fred said as he followed behind George to talk to Liesel. "Merlin knows you could use a break from school work."

"Still hanging around with _them, _I see," a rather arrogant voice called. George whipped around too quickly for Liesel to see who it was.

George let her off of his shoulder and she settled herself on her feet before turning around to see the one and only Draco Malfoy. "What do you want, Malfoy?" Fred hissed, stepping in front of Liesel, blocking her from Draco's view.

"Nothing of your concern," he replied. "I was actually hoping to have a chat with your friend there," he said with a careless wave of the hand.

"What makes you think she wants to talk to you?" George demanded.

"Why don't you ask her yourself?" Malfoy drawled, turning to Crabbe and Goyle and rolling his eyes.

Liesel came from between the twins, though she stood quite close to Fred. "What do you want?" she asked quietly.

"I was wondering if we could chat for a minute or two," he said.

"About what?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think, Greenwood?" He asked impatiently. "So," he said as he stood before her, "are we going to chat or what?"

Liesel looked up at Fred and George. Both looked as though they didn't want her to talk to him. "Make it quick," she sighed.

Draco took Liesel's wrist and pulled her through a group of trees until the two were out of earshot. "I saw you and Weasley back there, just now," he snapped, folding his arms.

"Which part?" Liesel asked. "The snowball fight, me getting tossed in the snow, or when we were dancing?"

"The dancing part, of course," he snapped. "What was that, anyways? Does he—does he _fancy_ you or something?"

"Malfoy, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Liesel said, knitting her eyebrows.

"Which one was it? The one you were dancing with," he asked.

"I was dancing with Fred."

"I don't like that one," he said immediately. "Especially the way he looks at you."

"Malfoy," Liesel said with a half smile. "Calm down," she chuckled. "It was only a bit of fun."

"I spotted you making your way back to the castle, so I decided that I was going to ditch Crabbe and Goyle and surprise you with a nice snog session," Draco said as he wriggled his eyebrows.

"How about no," Liesel said, patting her boyfriend on the shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he mumbled. "But, it looks like that weasel pet of yours almost beat me to it," he said, glancing at them.

"Oh, calm down, Malfoy," Liesel said, looking him in the eye. "They're my best friends."

"It looked like he was about to kiss you," Draco said suddenly. "And it looked like you were going to let him. You don't let _me_ kiss you and I'm your—your boyfriend."

"Malfoy, don't be ridiculous," Liesel said. "I bloody like you; otherwise, I wouldn't be talking to you right now."

He looked Liesel in the eye. "Do you?"

"Of course I do!" she exclaimed, hitting him on the shoulder. "And you don't have to be jealous," she said.

"Jealous?" he snorted as he rubbed his shoulder. "Who said anything about me being jealous?"

"You didn't have to say anything," Liesel said, grinning at him.

He returned her smile. "Well, go on," he sighed. "I'll see you later—oh, and I almost forgot."

"What?" Liesel asked.

"Do you maybe want to go to Hogsmeade with me?" he asked. "It'll be the last time I see you before the end of term and the—well, you know."

Liesel bit her lip. She knew what he was talking about; her mum's funeral. "But, how would we do that? I'm sure Fred and George are expecting me to go with them. And—and what if someone sees us together?"

"Maybe we could find someone to cover for us?" Draco asked.

"But, who?" Liesel asked.

"We need at least two people to help us…" Draco trailed off, obviously giving the idea a deep thought.

"I know just the two," Liesel said suddenly. "Cameron and Dominik."

"Your cousin and Deligure?" Draco asked. "No—absolutely not! Anybody else but them—"

"Do you have any better ideas?" Liesel asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Well—"

"That's what I thought," she said. "I'll talk to them later, okay?"

"Fine," Draco mumbled.

"I'll see you, okay?" Liesel said, giving Draco a quick hug. "Fred and George are waiting for me."

"So…it's a date?"

"It's a date," Liesel confirmed.

Draco hugged her again tightly. "See you," he murmured. He leaned in and quickly kissed her on the cheek. "Remember," he said, "look angry." He rushed off from behind the tree with a smug look on his face, while Liesel rounded the tree with a frown.

Fred got one look of her face and saw that she was upset. "What did he say to you?" He demanded. "Liz, what did he say?"

"Nothing," Liesel muttered. She'd gotten the acting role down by then. Pretending to be mad at Draco came easily to her now.

"But, Sleepyhead—"

"Let's just go, okay?" Both twins agreed and caught up with her pace. Fred threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Are you going to tell us what happened or not?" George asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Liesel asked.

"Because we care, Liz," he said.

"Yeah, we care for you more than anyone," Fred interjected. "Just tell us what Malfoy said so that we can pummel him to pieces."

"Let's just get to the kitchens," she mumbled.

"Of course," the twins said.

* * *

The cigarette that Dominik had between his fingers had fallen to the ground, followed by his jaw. "You want us to do _what_?"

Cam had an eyebrow raised and his arms were folded, not finding himself being able to believe what Liesel had just asked the two of them to do.

"Oh, you heard me, Dominik_," _Liesel snapped. "I want the two of you to cover for me and Draco so we can spend the day in Hogsmeade together."

"_Or_," Cameron began. "You can just tell your friends that you're dating Malfoy and not ruin _our_ Hogsmeade weekend," he said, gesturing between Dominik and himself. "Really, you're making things a lot more difficult than what they have to be."

Liesel pondered the thought. "You know what, Cam? You're right," she said with a nod. "So," she continued. "_You _can be the one to tell all of them and get your head ripped off! Oh, and be sure send me a post card, telling me about their reactions, because I will have fled the country by the time you've told them!" she exclaimed.

Cam exchanged looks with Dominik. "On second hand…your idea sounds a lot better."

"Fine," Dominik said, folding his arms. "What's in it for us?"

"I don't know," Liesel shrugged. "What do you want?"

"I know what I want you to do," Dominik said immediately.

Liesel eyed him warily, knowing that whatever he wanted her to do wasn't going to benefit her at all. "What?"

"If you're not going to tell your friends, then at least tell Uncle Henry," he shrugged.

"Well…I guess that's fair," Liesel muttered. "What about you, Cam?"

"You don't have to do anything for me," he shrugged. "I'll just do it."

Dominik rolled his eyes. "You've always got to make me look like the bad guy," he muttered as he placed another cigarette between his lips.

"_Yeah_," Cameron said. "That's _all_ because of me…"

* * *

"I've got an offer you can't refuse," George said, plopping himself beside Liesel on the couch in the common room.

"Is that so?" she asked.

"It is, it is," he said.

"All right, lay it on me," Liesel muttered.

"You, us, Hogsmeade," he said.

"Er—what?"

"Great! It's a date," he said, standing up from the couch.

He was about to walk off. "No—I can't," Liesel said quickly.

"What?" George said. "But, why not?"

"I decided to go with Dominik and Cam," Liesel said. "Yeah—that's it the three of us are going together…" she trailed off. "They're supposed to be bringing someone else, though," she added quickly. "I-I don't know who it is."

"Oh," George said, sounding hurt. "Well…I guess I'll just go and tell Fred that the plans are cancelled….Have fun, though."

Liesel feigned a smile. "I will." Once George had walked off, her smile faded. She didn't want to hurt their feelings, but that's exactly what she had done because of that one silly lie.

* * *

"Cam?" Liesel said in a small voice.

He looked up from his potions book and smiled at the sight of Liz. "Oh, hello, Liz," he said, making room for her at the table.

"I have a question," she said slowly.

"Yes?" he asked, closing his book.

"The thing with me and Draco…"

"Go on," Cameron urged.

"What do you think about it?" Liesel asked. "Do you hate the idea of the two of us being…er…together?"

Cameron sighed and looked Liesel in the eye. "I don't know what you see in him, Liz," he said with a simple shrug of the shoulders. "He's a terrible person deep down, and I think you know it, too." Cameron continued to speak. "I mean, can you even call what the two of you have a 'relationship'?" he asked. "You won't let him kiss you, holding hands is rare….unless that's just how you two are."

"Well, I don't know," Liesel sighed.

"I know you can't help who you like, but…" he trailed off. "Is he worth the trouble?"

"I—"

"Morning, cutie!" Fred said, squeezing himself between Cam and Liz.

George sat opposite the three of them. "How are you on this fine morning?" he asked.

"Oh—hello, Cam," Fred said, pretending to be shocked. "Didn't see you there."

"Tends to happen when the person you like is nearby," Cameron muttered under his breath. George smiled at Cameron while kicking him underneath the table and Cam grunted.

"You don't know what you're missing out on, you know," Fred said to Liz. "We have a fun day planned."

"I know, but I made plans with Dominik and Cameron already," Liesel muttered.

Fred turned to glared at Cam. "So I've heard."

"Well, Cam, I think it's about time that we get going?" Liesel asked as she got to her feet. "We don't want to keep Dominik waiting, do we?"

"Of course not," Cameron said, getting to his feet.

"We'll see you around," Liesel said to Fred and George before the two began to head for the Entrance Hall. Liesel met eyes with Draco, who gave her a half smile. Liesel and Cam made their way past Mr. Filch, who checked their names off.

"So, we'll be meeting Dominik and Malfoy down by the Shrieking Shack?" Cam asked.

"That's the plan," Liesel said with a nod. The two made their way to Hogsmeade in silence. They made their way near the Shrieking Shack, but made sure not to get too close. Cameron seemed to be extremely wary of that place.

"I'm starting to get the idea that Fred and George don't like the idea of you going to Hogsmeade with me and Dominik," Cam said suddenly with a smug grin on his face.

Liesel laughed. "Why not?" she asked. "I spend enough time with them already," she said. "They should be fine with me wanting to spend a little time with some of my other friends."

"But, that's the thing," Cameron said. "I think there's more to it than just—"

"Ugh, there you two are," Dominik said as he approached the two with Malfoy trailing closely behind him. "Please, do something with him," he said, jerking his thumb in the direction of Malfoy. "Really, he's an annoying little jerk."

"I know," Liesel said, making her way over to the two.

"Hey!" Draco exclaimed.

"You know it's true, Malfoy, shut it," Liesel said.

"Liz, for the last time," Draco said through clenched teeth. "Call me Draco," he said.

"Hmm…I don't know," Liesel said. "Malfoy just rolls off the tongue, you know?" Draco rolled his eyes. Liesel turned to Cam and Dominik. "Keep your distance, but if you see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, or George—"

"Tell them you went to the bathroom, we know," Cam and Dominik said in unison.

"I don't see why you two didn't just stay up at the castle," Dominik muttered. "There's practically no one there."

"Yeah, no one except for Harry," Liesel said. "He's the last person I'd want to run into with Malfoy."

"So," Draco said to Liesel. "Where are we going to go first?"

"Oh—I know!" Liesel said. "I really want to go to Honeydukes to try those Cockroach Clusters!"

"Eugh!" Draco exclaimed.

"Come on!" Liesel said, grasping Draco's wrist and pulling him along. The pulled him through the crowds, where no one seemed to notice the Slytherin and Gryffindor together. They entered the colorful shop, making sure not to go noticed by anyone they knew. "Ooh—maybe I should get Pepper Imps!" Liesel said.

"You're serious?" Draco shrieked.

"Of course, the best sweets are the most dangerous ones," Liesel said over her shoulder. She was observing the Acid Pops, wondering if whether or not she'd like them. "What sorts of sweets do you like, Malfoy?"

He stood at her side as she observed the candy. "I'm a big fan of Every Flavor Beans," he said thoughtfully.

"You _like _those?" Liesel laughed. "Those are _terrible_."

Liesel picked up a jar of peppermint toads, and she'd nearly dropped it when she'd heard Hermione's voice shriek, "_Harry_!" But, luckily, Draco caught it just in time.

"_Potter_?" he mouthed to Liesel.

Liesel shrugged. "I don't know," Liesel whispered. The two peered through the shelves to see Harry in the flesh talking to Ron and Hermione. When he began talking about the Marauder's map, Liesel immediately knocked over the jar of peppermint toads. "Oops," she said. She didn't want Draco to know about the map—he already knew one thing that could get Harry in trouble. But, suddenly, another question popped into Liesel's head: How did Harry end up with the map?

"What was that?" Liesel heard Hermione's voice say.

"Sounds like someone knocked over a jar," Ron's voice said.

"Liz!" Draco whispered.

"Come on, Malfoy!" Liesel said, pushing him along. The two deserted Honeydukes. By the time the two were out in the streets of Hogsmeade again, they were out of breath. "That was close," Liesel said breathlessly.

"How did Potter get here?" Draco asked suddenly. "How did he get past Filch?"

"I don't know, Malfoy," Liesel retorted. "He's supposed to be at the castle!"

"Wait until I tell—"

Liesel folded her arms. "Until you tell _who_?"

"Snape, of course!" Draco said, smiling wildly.

"Malfoy, you're not going to tell Snape anything," Liesel said. "Do you realize how much trouble Harry can get into if he gets caught out here? People already think Sirius Black is after him!"

"Potter doesn't know, does he?" Draco asked suddenly. "Why Black is after him, I mean."

"No," Liesel said with a shrug. "Why?" she asked. "Do _you_ know?"

"Actually—"

"Why did you two leave like that?" Dominik hissed, marching over to the two. "Thought you could ditch us, did you, Malfoy?"

"No, Dominik," Liesel said. "We'd almost had a run-in with Harry, Ron, and Hermione."

"Harry?" Dominik asked, raising an eyebrow.

"How is he here?" Cameron asked.

"Well, let's pretend that he's not, okay?" Liesel snapped at the two.

"Let's go to Zonko's," Draco said suddenly.

"No," Cam, Dominik, and Liesel said in unison.

"You two sure are meddling a lot for a date that's supposed to consist of me and Liz," Draco retorted.

"Malfoy, we can't go there," Liesel said. "That's where Fred and George are bound to be."

"Well, fine," Draco said. "Where do you want to go?"

"What about the Three Broomsticks?" Liesel suggested. "I'm in the mood for a Butterbeer."

"All right," Dominik muttered. "Come on." He and Cameron headed for the restaurant, while Draco and Liesel followed behind them.

Draco grasped Liesel's hand as they made their way to the Three Broomsticks. "Malfoy what are you doing?" she asked.

"Trying to hold your hand," he said.

"Stop it," she said, getting rid of his grasp. "That's weird."

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **

**Draco and Liz's First Date: Part 1! **

**For those of you who would like a little more background information on Cam, you should check out lion-of-stone's ****_Cameron Deligure and the Mistake of the Sorting Hat_****. She's posted chapter 1 and I love it-hopefully you will too!**

**I'm crying right now. Almost 11,000 reads and almost 100 reviews! c':  
:3 thanks so much, guys! You're awesome!  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: **

**Liz and Draco's First Date: Part 2! **

**This is when Liesel starts to get her own taste of adventure, seeing as she wasn't there for it the first two years. **

**This was really fun to write :3 **

* * *

The four made their way to the restaurant. Though, Cameron made sure to see if the coast was clear by peering into the Three Broomsticks through a frosted window. "No sign of Fred or George," he muttered. "Harry, Ron, and Hermione are still at Honeydukes."

"For now," Dominik muttered. "It's freezing out here, let's go inside already."

The four cautiously entered the shop, making sure that they didn't catch anybody's eye. They made their way to the back, where there were two empty tables.

"Let's sit by the one that isn't near the Christmas tree," Draco murmured. "Less attention." Liesel, Dominik, and Cameron agreed and seated themselves at the table.

"Just because we're in the back doesn't mean you'll go unnoticed," Dominik drawled.

"Well what do you suggest?" Draco drawled. "Maybe we could draw a curtain around the table—or better yet, why don't you whip out your invisibility cloak?"

Liesel's eyes widened. "An invisibility cloak," she said with nervous laughter. "What—what would make you say such a ridiculous thing like that?"

"Actually," Daominik said through clenched teeth. "I was thinking more so of a Disillusionment Charm." He gave Liz a pointed look, indicating that she ought to be the one to do it. Charms weren't exactly his strongest point.

"Oh, don't look at me," Liesel muttered. "I'm terrible at charms."

"How about I do it?" Cam said, raising his wand an muttering a quick spell. "That should do it. For the two of you, at least."

"No one asked for _your _help," Draco spat at Cameron.

"Don't talk to him like that, Malfoy," Liesel said in a firm voice. "Especially after all he's done to help us. We owe him."

"_Us_?"

"Well, you're on this date, too, aren't you?" Liesel snaped.

"Liz, you could hardly call this a date," Draco muttered under his breath. "We've hardly had any time to ourselves with _them_ here," he said, glaring at Dominik and Cameron.

"How about we go and get the Butterbeer, then?" Dominik said, though it was more of a statement than it was a question.

"All right," Cam said as the two fourth years got to their feet.

"Fifteen minutes and then we're coming back," Dominik said. "Happy now, Loverboy?"

"Delighted," Draco replied with a sneer.

Dominik and Cameron walked off, leaving Liesel and Draco alone. Now that they were by themselves, Draco didn't have much to say. He kept his eyes on the table and traced his finger along the grain of the wood. Liesel watched him as he did so.

"What?" he murmured, looking up at Liesel and locking eyes with her in the process. Liesel felt that weird feeling in her stomach again and quickly averted her gaze.

"Why do you have to be like that all the time?" Liesel asked, frowning at him.

"Be like what?"

"Why do you have to be so rude all the time?" she asked. "Dominik and Cameron have given up an entire Hogsmeade day to cover for us and you're treating them both like the dirt on the bottom of your shoes."

Draco let out a frustrated sigh before he spoke up. "Can't I just be nice to you and rude to everyone else?" he asked. "It would make things a lot easier for me," he muttered.

"And it would make things a lot harder for me," Liesel retorted. "Cam is my friend and Dominik is my cousin," she said. "You could at least be civil."

"I'll be civil when that cousin of yours does, too," Draco said in reply. "Maybe they're right, Liz," he said. "We should just head back up to the castle, especially since we don't have to worry about Potter being there now."

"I'm sure Cam and Dominik would love that, because they'd be able to get their day back…" Liesel trailed off.

"We can do whatever we like once we get back to the castle," Draco said excitedly. "Maybe I could show you our common room—"

"Duck!" Liesel shrieked, pulling Draco underneath the table with her.

"What did you do that for!" Draco muttered.

"Look!" Liesel said, pointing at the table that was directly across from their own. There, sat Harry and Hermione.

"Just our luck," Draco muttered. "I still don't understand how Potter got here—"

"Ugh, I hope they didn't run out on us again," Dominik's voice drawled. Liesel could see two sets of legs approaching the table.

"I don't think they've run out," Cameron muttered. "I think they're hiding."

"Why would they be hiding?"

"I'm guessing it's because her friends are sitting directly across from us," Cameron muttered as the two seated themselves at the table.

"Well, then where are they?"

"Probably under the table," Cameron said.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Liesel asked Dominik, tugging on his pants.

"Don't ask me—you're the one that got yourself in this situation!" he said in reply. "How about the two of _you_ think of something."

Liesel huffed. "Malfoy, what are we going to?" Liesel whispered.

"Enjoy our alone time while we can," he said with a shrug. "Mind handing us our Butterbeer?" he called.

"Er, sure," Cameron murmured, handing the tankards down two the two third years.

"We can still enjoy ourselves," Draco said, holding his butterbeer in his hands. "It may not be what we had in mind," he said, looking up at the table. "But, at least we're together," he said, giving Liesel a weak smile before taking a sip of his Butterbeer.

Liesel smiled at this. She hadn't thought of it that way. If anything, she would have called this first date a disaster, but Draco had somehow turned this around. "Yeah," she said, watching as Ron approached the table that Harry and Hermione were seated at with three tankards of Butterbeer.

Draco smiled, watching Liz focus closely on her friends. His eyes fell upon something that hung around her neck that immediately turned his smile into a frown. "That necklace."

"Oh—what?" Liesel asked, turning to look at him.

"That necklace," Draco said again. "The pendant—where did you get it?"

"Oh, this," Liesel murmured, looking at the gold, heart-shaped pendant that hung around her neck. "I wear it all the time; I'm surprised you've just noticed it—"

"Yes, but where did you get it?"

Liesel turned red. "I—I don't know why I still wear it," she said, fiddling with the charm. "It was a gift that someone had sent me last year for Valentine's Day," she murmured. "I've never taken it off, I guess…"

"Oh," Draco said, eying the necklace with an emotion in his eye that couldn't be mistaken for anything else but envy. There was a short pause. "So, you mentioned that you have a brother?" Draco asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said quietly. "His name's Ben," she muttered. "He's about eight months old now."

"He's only a baby," he said with a frown.

"Y-you're thinking about my mum?" Liesel asked, obviously surprised.

"Aren't you?" Draco asked.

"No, actually," Liesel murmured. "I haven't thought much about her since the night you—Is that Professor McGonagall?" Liesel shrieked, pointing at the table that was fairly close to the one Harry, Ron, and Hermione were seated at.

Draco grinned slightly. "It is."

"Malfoy!" Liesel shrieked, hitting him on the shoulder. "Do you _realize_ how much trouble Harry could get into? Hagrid and Professor Flitwick are here, too? Who's that other man?" she whispered.

"That's—that's the Minister of Magic," Draco laughed.

"Are you two seeing this?" Liesel called up to Dominik and Cameron.

"Ugh, where's the popcorn when you need it?" Dominik sighed.

"What would he need popcorn for?" Draco murmured.

"It's a muggle thing, you wouldn't understand," Liesel said quickly, watching as Ron and Hermione shoved Harry underneath the table.

"This is _gold_," Draco said in amusement.

"Shh—they're talking!" Liesel said, pointing towards the group of adults. "I think this might be important."

Liesel and Draco listened closely as they conversed. The conversation immediately went in the direction of Sirius Black, which sparked Liesel's interest even more.

"Harry's _dad?" _Liesel whispered to Draco. "What has he got to do with Black? What's the connection? " she whispered.

"Well, that's the thing, Liz," Draco began. "Black and Potter's dad were—"

"_Best friends_?!" Liesel shrieked. "And comparable to Fred and George, at that?"

"Liz, there's something else—"

"Shh, Malfoy!" she whispered, pressing her fingers to her lips before taking another sip from her tankard. She continued keenly eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Liz, Sirius was Harry's godfather," Draco finally blurted.

Liesel chocked on her Butterbeer. "MERLIN'S BEARD, WHAT?" she said, sitting up completely and hitting her head off of the top of the table. Ron and Hermione glanced over at the table curiously, but slowly returned their ears to the conversation.

"Shut it, why don't you!" Dominik hissed, kicking Liesel, who was rubbing her head.

"You _knew_?" Liesel asked. Draco nodded. "But, how would you know that? Oh, when Harry finds out—"

"_Keep listening_," Draco said.

"Pettigrew," Liesel muttered. "Pettigrew, Pettigrew, Pettigrew…"

"Why do you keep saying his name?" Draco asked.

"Because I know that name!" Liesel said. "I've—I've seen it before, I think. I know that name."

"It doesn't matter," Draco muttered. "He's dead."

"He isn't," Liesel said, grasping his wrist. "Peter Pettigrew isn't dead!" she said.

"Have you lost your mind?"

"No!" Liesel said. "This story—it's all wrong, Malfoy!"

"_What's _all wrong, Liz? I'm not following you."

"Black is innocent," Liesel said, "which means that Pettigrew isn't dead! If we could find Pettigrew, and find out what really happened—"

"Wait, wait—what do you mean Black is innocent?" Draco asked. "Slow down. How do you know all of this?"

"I'm a Seer," Liesel said simply.

Draco laughed. "You're a _what_?"

"I'm a Seer, Malfoy," Liesel said. "I've been taking extra Divinations since the beginning of term."

"And when were you going to tell me _this_?" Draco asked incredulously.

"I dunno," Liesel shrugged. "When were you going to tell me that you knew so much about Harry?"

"I—"

"You need to tell me everything you know," Liesel said in a serious voice.

"But, why?"

"Because, if we can figure out what _really _happened with Black and Pettigrew and prove Black's innocence, then—"

"Then _what_?" Draco asked. "Why are you suddenly becoming so obsessed with this?"

"Then I can save Harry!" Liesel said. "If Sirius is his godfather and he _wanted_ Harry then, I bet you he still does now!"

"Save Harry from what? And why would I care?"

"You may not care—but I do!" Liesel said. "This could be the one chance Harry has to get away from his horrible family!" she said with a smile appearing on her face.

Draco frowned. "Of course."

"What?" Liesel asked. "This is my one chance go get Harry to start talking to me again," Liesel said in a defensive voice.

"What?" Draco asked, lifting an eyebrow. "You and Potter aren't on speaking terms?"

"We haven't talked in weeks," Liesel murmured. "You have to help me, Malfoy," she said. "This is going to save so many peoples' lives!" Draco seemed skeptical. "Please?"

He swallowed. He couldn't say no even if he wanted to. "All right, I'll help you."

Liesel smiled widely. "Thank you so much!" she said, hugging him tightly. "You're the best!"

Liesel had sat with Cam at dinner later that evening. The two eventually became accompanied by Fred and George. But, Liesel didn't speak much during that meal. She had far too much on her mind. How was she going to find Peter Pettigrew? Who knew where he could be after all of these years? Not only would she need to talk to him, but Sirius Black, as well. That man was so hard to track down that not even the Dementors were able to catch him. So, why would Liesel be able to?

Liesel's stomach did a somersault at the realization that she and Dominik would be returning home, where her mother wouldn't be waiting to welcome them. The thought sent a shiver down her spine. She hadn't thought of her mother in quite a while, and she couldn't help but to think that it was because of Draco. It had only been about a month since the first (and only) time he'd kissed her, and she felt as though things had changed immensely around her.

"You're awfully quiet," Fred said thoughtfully.

"Oh—I guess I'm just tired," she muttered. "It was a long day at Hogsmeade, wasn't it, Cam?"

"Yeah," Cam said.

"I didn't see either of you," George said. "Or Dominik."

"Oh, we were moving around a lot," Cameron shrugged. "We had a lot of Christmas shopping to get done, you know?"

"Yeah, I guess," Fred muttered, staring down at his plate in an attempt to hide his scowl.

"How're you holding up, Liz?" George asked suddenly. "I know it's in a few days…"

"What's in a few days?" Cam asked curiously.

"It's nothing, Cam," Liesel murmured, picking up her goblet and taking a deep gulp of pumpkin juice. "It's just—er—my…mum's funeral."

Cameron's eyes saddened. "Dominik mentioned her being ill, but I didn't know—"

"You're still visiting for Christmas, aren't you?" George asked.

"I believe so," Liesel murmured. "But, I'm not sure if I'll be in that great of a Christmas mood…"

"If you ever need to talk, you can always owl me," Cameron said in a reassuring voice.

"Thanks, Cam," she said, giving him a weak smile.

"She has friends she can talk to," Fred said, scowling at Cam. "She doesn't need your pity."

Liesel looked up Fred, her face stony. "Cameron is my friend, for your information," she said. "There's no need to be so rude to him," she huffed.

Fred was silent for the rest of the meal, feeling very much like a fool. Liesel didn't even bother staying up with them in the common room. She felt slightly irritated when they set of the Dungbombs and she made her way into her dormitory where she was able to be alone.

She seated herself on her bed, burying her face in her hands. What would things be like tomorrow? How would her father be when he picked her and Dominik up tomorrow afternoon? She let out an exhausted sigh as she got to her feet again and made her way back down into the common room.

There was too much excited chatter for her liking. She spotted Ron and Hermione sitting in a corner, but there was no sign of Harry. But, then again, why would there be? Liesel was sure that he was quite upset after overhearing that conversation. She had to talk to him to make sure he was all right. She shoved her way through the crowds and climbed the staircase.

She knocked on the door of his dormitory, but there was no reply. There, she saw Harry's bed, where his curtains were drawn. "Harry?" Liesel whispered. "Are you awake?" There was no reply. Liesel let out a deep sigh. "Harry?" she whispered again. Again, no reply. She turned to leave, but she stopped herself. She just _had_ to make sure he was asleep. She reached for his curtains and drew it back slowly. When she did so, her green eyes locked with Harry's own. It looked as though he was just about to open his curtains, as well.

"Liz," he said.

"Hi," Liesel mumbled. "I haven't seen you all day…"

"Er—yeah, because I was, you know, in the castle," he said quickly. Liesel frowned, hoping that he'd tell her about his adventures in Hogsmeade and the tale of how he somehow obtained the map. "How was Hogsmeade?"

"It was fine—" The two heard footsteps approaching the dormitory.

"Come here," Harry murmured quickly, pulling Liz onto his bed and drawing the curtains closed. He gave a quick wave of his wand. "That'll have to do, for now," he murmured. "I've never been too good at silencing charms."

"So, what did you do today?" Liesel asked, giving him one more opportunity to tell her what he'd really done.

"I mostly did nothing," he said with a shrug.

Liesel did her best to hide her disappointment. "Oh." Harry was silent, and so was Liesel. "How're you?" she murmured.

Liesel didn't even have to see Harry's face to know that he was frowning. "I'm fine."

"You don't sound fine," she said quietly.

"I am," he said in an irritable voice. "I wish everyone would stop worrying about me."

"Actually, I'm not worried about you," Liesel retorted. "At least not for your safe-being," she said. "What is it, Harry?" she whispered. "What did I do?"

"What do you _mean_?" Harry asked.

"You've been ignoring me!" Liesel said, on the verge of tears. She bit her lip and took in a deep breath in an attempt to keep herself from crying. She couldn't look Harry in the eye. If she did, she was bound to cry. So, she turned her head away from him. "I'm tired of getting the cold shoulder from you," she said with a raw voice. A few tears slipped from the corners of her eyes. She hastily wipped them away with her sleeve.

"Are you crying, Liz?" Harry whispered.

"No, I've just got something in my eye!" she said quickly. "Harry, I've known you all my life," she said. "I don't see why you're suddenly a stranger." There was only one person, one boy that Liesel had ever shamelessly cried in front of. Liesel wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

"It's not like you've ever got time for me, anyways," Harry murmured. "It's always class, or Fred and George," he said. "If it's not that—then it's Dominik, or your homework—or Cam, for that matter!" Harry shrieked. "Since when are you friends with him? When's the last time you and I had a conversation to ourselves like this?"

"Why do you sound so selfish, Harry?" she whispered. "We've got class _together_; you can't spend time with me while I'm with Fred and George. You can do homework with me—like we've been doing since first year," she said. "You're coming up with the silliest excuses that I've ever heard!"

"Well, maybe I'm in need of a friend!" Harry retorted.

"_You're _in need of a friend?" Liesel laughed bitterly. "Do you know what I'm going home to tomorrow? A funeral, Harry. You've barely been there for me, so why do I even stick around for you?"

"You don't do anything for me!" Harry retorted.

"You say that now," Liesel said under her breath. "Well, I guess I'll just see you after the Holiday."

"You can't leave."

"What do you mean, I can't leave?" Liesel snapped. "It's not like you even want me here in the first place."

"No, you _can't _leave," Harry said. "Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron are in here-they all think I'm asleep."

"Well, I'll just wait until they fall asleep."

It had taken quite some time for the four to fall asleep. Liesel was begrudgingly sat on Harry's bed, waiting for her chance to leave. She refused to look at or even speak to Harry. She was beginning to grow tired and was stubborn enough to deny the spot that Harry had offered her in his bed. There was no use in him being nice all of a sudden.

After about another two hours, Liesel turned to Harry. "Bye," she said in a sour voice before climbing out of his bed and tiptoeing out of the dormitory. She made her way into the common room, which was now empty and made her way to her own room. She didn't even bother changing into her nightclothes. She simply climbed beneath her blankets and fell asleep almost instantly.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Don't worry, Harry and Liz will make up. **

**What do you guys think about the Draco/Liz relationsip in this chapter? Liz is going to try and set things right with his help. This is why I put them together. They're going to make such a good team-just you wait.**


	26. Chapter 26

"My God, Emil," Dominik grunted after Liesel placed her Siamese cat in his arms. "You've gotten _fat_—Liesel, what have you been feeding this thing?"

Liesel glanced at her cousin from the corner of her eye. "You know…" she said as she shrugged her shoulders. "Food."

"Yes, but what _kind_ of food?" Cameron chuckled. "Really, Liz, Siamese cats are known for being slim."

"Well, I can't help it!" she retorted. "He likes to eat everything, right, Emil?" she scratched behind his ears and he began to purr.

"Here's a compartment," Cameron said.

The three made their way inside of the empty compartment. Dominik set down Emil, who hopped onto a seat and sprawled himself out. Liz, Dominik, and Cameron set their trunks upon the shelves and finally seated themselves. Liesel yawned loudly as Emil rested in her lap.

"You're tired?" Dominik asked.

"Yeah," Liesel mumbled. "I was up later than I expected to be."

"Well, maybe you can—"

"Ah, there you are!" the twins said, bursting into their compartment.

"I bet you're all excited to go home, am I right?" George asked enthusiastically as he lifted his trunk upon the shelf.

Cameron, Dominik, and Liz stared at the two. "No," Dominik muttered. "Not really."

"That's great!" Fred said, plopping himself beside Liz. Emil hissed at him before hopping into the seat between Cameron and Dominik. "This Christmas is going to be so much fun!" he said to Liz. "We're going to drink _tons_ of hot chocolate—"

"—and have snowball fights—"

"—exchanging presents—"

"—and have snowball fights—"

"All right, all right, I get it," Liesel muttered.

George turned to look at Dominik. "Are you excited? 'Cause we are!" he said. "The last time Liz was over was the summer before last—and that was so much fun, wasn't it, Freddie?"

"It was," Fred said with a grin. He turned to Cameron. "Maybe you should come over, Cam," he said. "Liz will be there, after all."

"No, I've actually got—"

"Great! We'll owl you the info when we get home," George said. "It's going to be a fun time!"

"But, I don't—"

"Please," Dominik said, cutting Cameron off. "You can _not _leave me alone with those two for a week."

Cameron sighed. "Fine, I'll think about it," he murmured. "It wasn't like I had plans or anything…"

Fred looked down at Liesel, who was staring off into space. "You're awfully quiet." Liesel shrugged, turning her gaze to her lap. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"You know what's wrong," George said. "_Her mum_," he mouthed to his brother.

"_Oh_," Fred whispered.

"You're quite the genius," Cameron drawled, turning his gaze outside the window.

Fred scowled at him. "Well, you look like you could use a good cheering up," he said, placing his arm around her shoulder.

Liesel shrugged again. "I'm fine," she murmured. "I'm just tired..."

"Oh, well, maybe—" Fred's words got hitched in his throat when Liesel yawned and leaned into him, closing her eyes. Fred's face turned a violent shade of red. He glanced around the compartment with a small smile on his lips.

George rolled his eyes as he opened his copy of the _Daily Prophet_. Dominik quirked an eyebrow at Fred. He elbowed Cameron, whose gaze was still on the passing scenery.

"What?" Cameron murmured.

"Look," Dominik said, pointing towards Liesel and Fred. Cameron smirked at the sight before him. "What's that all about?"

"You don't know?" Cameron asked.

"Know what?" Dominik asked.

"He fancies her," he said with a grin.

Fred locked eyes with Cameron. "And you don't?"

Cam chuckled. "Of course I don't. What kind of friend would I be to you if I did?"

George placed his newspaper in his lap. "You don't?" he asked.

"No," Cam said.

"But we thought that—"

"You thought that _Cam _and _Liesel_ were—" Dominik let out a strangled laugh. "Together?"

"Well, yeah," the twins said in unison.

"It seems like you fancy her," Fred said to Cam.

"She tends to act like she's quite fond of you, as well," George added. "We just figured—"

"Well, you figured wrong," Cameron said.

"But, you went to Hogsmeade together," Fred said quickly. "What about that? We didn't even see you that day."

Dominik and Cameron exchanged glances before turning to look at the twins. "Well, maybe you weren't looking hard enough," Dominik retorted. "We were there—you just didn't see us."

"But, the way you act around her—"

"Is how I'd act around any other normal girl," Cameron retorted. "Liz is my friend and nothing more."

"Oh…" Fred said.

"This is where you two would apologize to me for being gits," Cameron said.

"Sorry," Fred and George mumbled.

"So, _you_ like Liesel?" Dominik asked, pointing towards Fred.

Fred's face turned red again. "Well…yeah…"

"Why didn't you say something before?" Dominik snapped. "I mean, sure, you're not the brightest star in the sky, but I like you a whole lot better than—" Cameron elbowed Dominik in the ribs, giving him a pointed look. "Oh, right…"

"So, if it's not _you _that fancies her, who is it?" George asked.

Dominik furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean—who _else _likes her?" he asked.

"Well, Ron told us that Hermione told him that someone fancies Liz," George said. "We figured that it was Cam."

"But it's not me," Cam said.

"Then, _who_?" Fred asked. "I want to know."

"Well, I don't know," Cameron said. "It could be anyone."

"Maybe it's the bloke that sent her that Valentine last year," George pondered. "Remember that, Freddie? Because you were supposed to send her one—"

"_You_ were going to send Liz—of all people—a _Valentine_?" Dominik laughed.

"Don't laugh," Fred retorted. "I was going to, but I hadn't realized that she thought the holiday was stupid…" he trailed off. "But, listen," he said abruptly. "You _can't _tell her, okay?"

"How _long_ have you liked her? I mean, you've been best friends for how long now?" Dominik asked.

"For three and a half years," George answered. "I don't know why he hasn't told her yet—what's he got to lose?"

"A friend," Fred said through clenched teeth.

"I doubt that would ever happen," Cameron said. "Liz isn't like that."

"Plus, I've tried to tell her plenty of times," Fred muttered.

"I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but Liz is the most oblivious girl I've ever met," Cam said. "You can't beat around the bush. You have to be straightforward with her."

"Straightforward—right," Fred said, nodding to himself. He seemed to think about the idea a little more. "I should just come out and say it, shouldn't I?"

"Er—"

"Well, maybe you should think about it a little more—"

"Better yet, I'm going to tell her on Christmas!" Fred said, grinning. Dominik and Cameron had gone pale. "Right after we've all eaten mum's feast," he said. "Yeah—that's sounds brilliant, right, George?"

"That sounds like an excellent plan," said George.

"Yeah," Fred said with a dreamy smile appearing on his face. "I'll take her out into the garden…and I'll—I'll kiss her—yeah!" Fred was becoming more and more enthusiastic. "How d'you think she'd react?" he asked Dominik.

"Uh…"

"Who knows?" Cameron cut in. "As far as we know, she hasn't been kissed."

"Oh," Fred said, nodding to himself. "That'd make it even more special!"

"You know, Fred, on second hand—maybe you're moving things a bit too fast," Dominik said. "Maybe you should reconsider it—do you _really_ like Liesel that much?"

"Of course he does—Are you mad?" George shrieked. "He's had his heart set on her since the beginning of third year!"

"That's a long time, don't you think?" Cam asked.

"It doesn't matter, I like her" Fred said, looking down at the sleeping third year that he had on his arm. "That's all that matters, isn't it?"

Dominik and Cameron never replied.

* * *

Liesel awoke with a loud yawn. It was one of those naps where she'd awoken feeling lousy afterwards. Her eyelids were heavy, her tongue was swollen and her mouth was dry. On top of it all, she had a terrible headache. She let out a deep sigh, leaning into the wonderfully soft cushion in an attempt to get comfortable again. The soft cushion shifted slightly and tightened its hold on her.

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up and turned to lock eyes with Fred. "Well, someone's awake," he said.

"Yeah," Liesel mumbled, throwing her face in her hands. "How long was I out for?"

"A while," Dominik answered, watching Fred warily. "You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," Liesel said. She glanced around the compartment. "Where's Cam and George?"

"George went off to find Lee...and Cam…I'm not so sure," Fred said with a shrug.

Liesel ran her hand over the side of her face. "I feel terrible," she muttered.

"You were asleep for a while," Dominik said. "You might want to take it easy."

"I need to find…" Liesel trailed off.

"You need to find what?"

"The—the loo," Liesel said quickly, getting to her feet. "Yeah…"

"All right," Fred muttered.

Liesel met eyes with Dominik, who automatically knew where she was going to do—to find Draco. She hastily left the compartment and leaned against the wall for support. Her headache was growing stronger and stronger. The further down the corridor Liesel continued to go, the more she realized that she had no idea what carriage Draco was in.

She began to grow frustrated and finally gave up. She leaned her back against the wall. She couldn't stop thinking about the fact that the second she stepped off of the train, reality would slap her in the face. Liesel buried her face in her hands again in an attempt to sort out her thoughts.

"Liz?" Liesel's head snapped up to see the sixth year, Cedric Diggory, towering over her. "Are you all right?" he asked as he offered her a hand.

"I'm fine," Liesel muttered, turning her gaze to the floor.

Cedric studied her closely. "You look different since the last time I've seen you," he said. "And you're much, much taller," he said with a light laugh.

"You think so?" Liesel asked, looking up at him.

He gave her a weak smile. "Yeah," he said. He furrowed his eyebrows again. "Are you _sure_ you're fine?"

"Yeah," Liesel said with a nod.

"All right, then," he said with another smile. "See you around." He was about to walk off before he turned to look at her one last time. "We should talk more, you know? Instead of having these short run-ins."

Liesel feigned a smile. "We should."

"Oh—and I like your teeth by the way," he added.

"Er, thanks."

"I'll be off, then," he muttered, making his way down the corridor once more.

Liesel let out a heavy breath and continued sauntering down the corridor. "Where is Malfoy when you need him?" she muttered under her breath.

"Closer than you think," Draco's voice said from behind her. Liesel whipped her head around to see him standing outside of the compartment she'd just walked past.

"I didn't see you in that compartment," she said, feeling very thick.

Draco chuckled. "You walked right past it."

"Oh," she muttered.

"You look terrible," he said, standing before her.

"I feel terrible," Liesel groaned.

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Are—are you okay?"

"Not even the slightest," Liesel said in barely a whisper.

"Do you…want to talk about it?" he asked, watching her closely.

"Malfoy, I don't care what we do," Liesel said. "I just want to be near you right now."

"Okay, then," Draco said with a half-smile. "How about we find an empty compartment?"

"If you can," Liesel shrugged.

"All right, come on," he said. "But, don't walk too close. We don't want to attract any attention."

Liesel followed Draco as he searched for an empty compartment. "Have you found anything?" she asked.

"Not yet," he murmured.

It took another fifteen minutes, but soon enough, Draco had found an empty compartment. He slid the door opened and gestured for Liesel to follow him inside. After he slid the compartment door shut, Draco shut the curtains and placed a silencing charm.

He turned to Liz. "Feel free to talk about whatever you like," he said.

Liesel's shoulders slumped and she bit her lip. "I don't want to go home," she murmured. Draco frowned and stood before her.

"Why?"

"You know why," Liesel murmured. "I'm not ready for this…"

Draco looked her in the eye. "You'll be all right, Liz," he said. "I mean, you've stuck it out this far…and you've somehow managed to live with Dominik for a year."

Liesel smiled slightly. "I'm just _tired_."

"Well, at least you've got a long break," Draco said in reply.

"Malfoy, I've got something to tell you…"

"What is it this time?" he asked. "First you tell me that Black is innocent, then you tell me that you're a Seer—what could it possibly be now?"

Liesel reached inside of her shirt and pulled out the silver timeturner. "Do you remember the day that I had bumped into you after breakfast and I was heading for Defense Against the Dark Arts?" Draco nodded. "And five seconds later I bumped into you and mentioned that I had Arithmacy?"

"Yeah—how did you do that?" he asked.

"This," she said as she held up her timeturner.

"What is this?" he asked, taking the tiny hourglass into his fingers.

"Be careful—don't turn it," she said quickly. "It's a timeturner."

"A timeturner?" Draco repeated.

"Yes, it enables me to travel back in time how many hours I chose," she explained.

"Why do you have this?" he asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Is this even legal? If someone from the Ministry caught you with this—"

"I have this, because I'm taking every elective," Liesel said, cutting Draco off.

Draco's eyes widened. "You're _what_?"

"Oh—don't make me repeat it," Liesel murmured. "You heard me."

"Are you out of your _mind_?" he asked. "No wonder you're never fully there!" he said, pointing a finger to her temple. "You're overworked."

"No, I'm not—I'm just fine," Liesel said.

"Liz," he said. "You're taking _every_ elective, playing Quidditch, getting Seer lessons, keeping me a secret, trying to track down Sirius Black _and _Peter Pettigrew, _and _dealing with your mother's death!"

"Your point being?"

"You need to drop those classes—that's what my point is," Draco retorted. "Liz, you're doing too much."

"No, I'm not," she said. "I'm going to be just fine once this funeral is over," she muttered, doing something that caught Draco by surprise; she'd rested her head on his shoulder. "I'm telling my dad about us." She could hear his heartbeat and noticed that its pace had picked up.

He wasn't quite so sure what to do so he ran his fingers through her hair (something he'd always secretly wanted to do). Draco's eyebrows rose. "Are you?"

"Yeah," she said. "Dominik made me promise to do it," Liesel explained. "He said that if I didn't tell my friends, then I should at least tell my dad. It's only fair."

"What do you think he'd say?"

"I doubt my dad would care," she said. "He's only associated with the Wizarding World to a certain extent….What about your parents?"

"Oh," Draco said quietly. "My parents…they probably wouldn't think it best for me to be with someone who was a half-blood."

"Right," Liesel muttered.

"It doesn't make matters any better that your father is a Squib…"

"I think I get the point," Liesel muttered, taking her head from his shoulder. She seated herself in the seat, and Draco sat down opposite her. The two were silent. Liesel had realized that she'd touched a sore spot and wasn't sure what else to say. That was, until she uttered, "Harry hates me."

"What?" Draco asked.

"Harry," Liesel said, looking him in the eye. "He hates me."

"Why would Potter hate you? I thought you two were best friends or whatever."

"We were," Liesel muttered. "I think he feels like I ignore him."

Draco rolled his eyes and folded his arms. "That's just like him—he would get angry because he's not getting enough attention from his friends."

"He doesn't like attention," Liesel retorted. "He never has and he never will."

"Doesn't seem that way from where I'm standing," he mumbled.

Liesel huffed. "Harry's just a topic we'll never agree on, is it?"

"I guess we should just agree to disagree," he said in a smug voice, while folding his arms.

"Don't ridicule me like that," Liesel said hotly. "Sometimes, you're too haughty for your own good."

"Haughty?" Draco scoffed. "_I'm_ haughty? Have you met your friend, Potter?"

"Yes—and you two are exact opposites!" Liesel countered. "You're extremely indulgent!"

"I am not!"

"Then why are you going out of your way to get Hagrid fired?" Liesel fumed. "What happened to you was due to your own stupidity and jealousy—worst of all, you know it's true! The only reason you're doing it is to get back at Harry!"

Draco scoffed yet again. "Did you not see me that day? That monster _scratched _me! I was bleeding all over the place," he said, raising his voice. "Potter has got nothing to do with that half-giant oaf and his stupid giant chicken!" Draco retorted in a cynical voice.

"Oh, _please_! You claim Buckbeak scratched you now, but how does a simple scratch cause you to end up walking around with your arm in a sling for two months?" Liesel spat. "Then what is it, then?" Liesel hissed. "Why must you be so spiteful? Hagrid is a kind man. He wouldn't hurt a fly."

"Except his monster attacked me!"

"Well, maybe that's because you verbally attacked it!" Liesel snapped. "I've come quite close to mauling you in the past, myself!"

"Well, it's too late to stop anything now," Draco drawled. "So, just drop it."

"No!" Liesel hissed. "Not until you do everything in your power not to get Hagrid fired!" she said, rising to her feet.

"There's no use in that—you and I both know what's going to—hey, where d'you think you're going?" Liesel was halfway through the compartment door.

"Back to my compartment," she said in a hostile voice. "I don't feel much like talking to you anymore." She was about to leave the compartment when Draco grabbed her wrist.

"Fine," he muttered. He was still holding onto her wrist in an attempt to get her to stay. "I'll-I'll do what I can, okay?"

Liesel let out a sigh. "Thank you."

"Don't go," Draco said apprehensively. "This will be the last time I'll see you for weeks. We've still got plenty of time together until we get back." Liesel seemed hesitant to stay. "Liz, I don't want you to be mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you—I just feel a little aggravated."

Draco gave her a feeble smile. "I tend to do that to people from time-to-time."

Liesel couldn't help but to return his smile. "I, of all people, should know."

* * *

Liesel and Dominik made their way through the crowds of King's Cross Station in search of Liesel's father.

"I don't see him, do you?"

"No, I don't see him at all."

"You don't think he's forgotten, do you?"

"I hope not."

"We can always go with the Weasleys if—"

"Wait, do you see—?"

Liesel peered down the platform. "Dominik, is that—?"

"My mom? I think so…" he murmured, not believing it himself.

The two approached Aunt Helena, who hadn't changed a bit. She still appeared to be extremely exhausted. Though, her eyes aren't as dark as they once were. They were brighter and Liesel was almost sure that she could see a hint of green in them.

"Mom?" Dominik asked.

"Hello, Dominik," Aunt Helena as she hugged her son, who did not return the gesture. In fact, Dominik went rigid at his mother's touch. "You, too, Liesel."

Dominik seemed to be at a loss for words, so it was Liesel who spoke for him. "What are you doing here?"

"Ah, well, your father…he's a bit preoccupied," she said. "You know, with the—"

"We know," Dominik said in a sour voice. "Couldn't he have sent someone else?"

Aunt Helena frowned at these words. "Well, there's currently no one else home, at the moment," she said, forcing a smile on her lips. "How have you been?" she asked her son. "How do you like Hogwarts?"

"I like it just fine," Dominik muttered.

The three made it through the barrier and were now heading for the car. Aunt Helena seemed to be at a feat with her son's attitude and wasn't very sure what to talk about with the two teenagers. "Oh, have you got a cat, Liesel?" she asked, observing Emil.

"Yes," Liesel said. "Harry and Dominik got him for me over the summer."

"Harry?" Aunt Helena asked.

"Yes, my…er, friend," Liesel mumbled. "Harry Potter."

"You're friends with Harry Potter—I didn't know that!" she said to Dominik.

"Hmm…maybe it's because I haven't seen or heard from you in a year," he said sardonically. "Things happen to change from time-to-time," he muttered. "And I'm not friends with Potter."

"Oh."

The three got into the car with an uncomfortable silence lingering in the air. Dominik didn't even bother sitting in the passenger's seat; he seated himself right in the back beside Liesel.

"One of you can sit up here, you know," Aunt Helena muttered.

"I'm fine back here," Liesel said softly.

"Nope. I'm fine right where I am," Dominik said drily.

"This is going to be a long, _long_ Holiday," Liesel muttered under her breath.

"You're telling _me_," Dominik replied.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Early update!**

**It's going to be one crazy holiday. And I'm updating for RavensFan. In all honesty, I didn't even watch the Super Bowl. I'm extremely sick and this chapter wasn't finished because of it. But, after seeing that review, I laughed and figured, why not? **

**And sorry for not getting to those reviews! I'm probably not going to school tomorrow, so if I'm feeling a little better, I'll reply to all fifty thousand of them that I haven't gotten to yet :P **

**Liz was slightly less awkward with Draco. And I know, I know; you want Liz and Fred to be together. They will be. But, Liz and Draco need to be together at the moment for this plot to lay out. **

**Ugh, I feel terrible.**


	27. Chapter 27

"Hello, mother," Draco greeted.

"Hello, Draco," Narcissa Malfoy said to her son, giving him a delicate hug. "How was your term?" she asked, lifting his chin to have a better look at his face.

"It went well," he said shortly.

"How is your arm?" she asked, lifting his arm to observe it.

"It's fine," Draco said, yanking his arm to his side. "So, mother, about Hagrid—" he began. But, he was distracted by the sight of Liz, who was making her way down the platform, followed by Dominik. It was obvious that the two were in search of someone, but Draco wasn't sure who.

"What about him?" Mrs. Malfoy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Er—nothing," Draco muttered, still watching Liesel. "Where's father?"

"Who on earth are you looking at?" she asked, following her son's gaze. Her eyes landed upon a group of three, all of whom had blonde hair and green eyes. The younger two were around the ages of fourteen and fifteen and the older woman had to at least be thirty years old. Narcissa's eyebrows rose. She immediately recognized the woman.

Draco watched his mother's expression intently. "Do you know that woman?" he asked.

"I do," she said. "Do you know those two?" she asked. "The younger ones."

Draco coughed. "Er—yes," he said. His eyes narrowed as he looked between his mother and the woman that he guessed was related to Dominik and Liz. "Why?"

"Are they twins?" Narcissa asked her son, ignoring his question.

"No…" Draco muttered.

"Ah," Narcissa said, nodding to herself. "Well, one of them is related to us, if not, both of them."

"_What_?" Draco managed to choke out.

"I'll tell you when we get home, darling," Narcissa said, grasping her son's shoulder and disapparating to their home.

* * *

Liesel heaved her trunk onto her bed, but didn't bother unpacking. She glanced out of her window and observed Privet Drive keenly. It was silent and boring, as usual.

"What is _she _doing here?" Dominik hissed, as he eased his way into Liesel's room and shutting the door.

"Obviously helping out around here," Liesel answered. "Lord knows my father is probably a mess…"

"But, why _her_?" Dominik groaned, running his fingers through his hair. "Why not Uncle Harold? Or even Great-Aunt Gwendolyn!"

Liesel seated herself on her bed, resting her hands in her lap. "I thought you'd be happy to see your mum after all this time."

"You mean after she dropped me off on your doorstep?" Dominik asked with a bitter laugh.

"She didn't do that and you know it," Liesel retorted, frowning at her cousin. "She didn't even have a job—how did you expect her to take care of you?"

"She could have managed," Dominik retorted. "You don't understand, Liz—she never wanted me in the first place."

"And how do you know that?" she asked. Dominik didn't reply. Liesel let out a sigh. "It really seems like your mum loves you. She's trying to talk to you and you're not letting her."

"It's not like she's ever done it before," he muttered.

"I think you've missed her and you don't know how to tell her," Liesel said as she got to her feet and let Emil out of his cage. "It's obvious she missed you."

"So what?"

"Maybe she's got a job," Liesel said. "What if she wants you to come home?"

Dominik snorted. "Well, maybe I like it here," he retorted.

"Do you?" Liesel asked. "If you don't go back, you can always stay here."

"That's what I'm going to do," Dominik said. "I'm already settled where I am. There's no point in making another transition."

"If you say so," Liesel sighed. The two cousins were silent.

"Do _you_ want me to go back?" Dominik asked.

"Not really…" Liesel mumbled.

"Well, then, I'm not going," Dominik said.

"Well, if that's what you want to do…" Liesel said with a shrug. "So be it."

"So it'll be."

* * *

"Here," Dominik muttered. "I'll take him." He reached out and tool Little Ben (who wasn't quite as little as he was before) from Liesel's arms.

"All right," Liesel mumbled. The watched as friends and family members wandered around her house grim-faced and sullen. Everyone was dressed in black and it was the most depressing environment Liesel had ever been in. She was sure that there would be a Dementor lurking around here sooner or later. That would have been a feast to them. "I thought they would be here by now," she muttered.

"Who?"

"The Weasleys," she said in a quiet voice. "They always know how to brighten the mood."

"How can your mood get any brighter?" Dominik muttered. "It's like you're not even upset."

"I can't be," Liesel muttered. "I saw this coming a long time ago—It's kind of hard to be sad about it now."

"If you say so," he murmured. "I just feel bad for him," he said, looking at Ben. "He won't even remember her."

"In all honesty, my mum knew she shouldn't have had another child," Liesel said cruelly. "Otherwise, she'd still be here."

"Don't let Uncle Henry hear you talking like that," Tabitha said, joining her two cousins. "He's already bad enough," she said, glancing into the living room, where Liesel's father was seated on the sofa with his head buried in his hands. "I don't think he knows what to do with himself now…" she said with a grimace.

"What do you expect?" Dominik snapped. "He lost his wife."

"Well, aren't you just so happy-go-lucky with our family?" Tabitha retorted. "You've only been around for a year and you think you know everything about everyone."

"A year is all it takes," Dominik said sardonically.

"No wonder your mum doesn't want you," Tabitha said with a smirk. "You're too sarcastic for your own good."

"Tabitha, please, do the world a favor and shut your trap," Liesel said through gritted teeth.

"Well, aren't you two just the best-of-friends?" Tabitha drawled, glaring at her two cousins.

Liesel was about to retort when the doorbell rung. "I'll get it," Liesel said abruptly, shoving her way past Tabitha. She opened the door to see Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley, Fred, George, Ginny, Percy, and two older boys, who she guessed were Bill and Charlie.

"Hello, Liesel, dear," Mr. Weasley said, her eyes sympathetic as she made her way through the door and engulfed her in a tight hug. "How are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Liesel said.

"And your father?"

"He's not doing too well," Liesel mumbled.

"Where is he?" Mrs. Weasley asked, her eyes saddening.

"He's in the livingroom," Liesel said.

"All right, come on Aurthur," Mrs. Weasley said, pulling her husband along.

"It's nice to see you, Liz," Mr. Weasley said cheerily.

"You too, Mr. Weasley," Liesel said as she smiled at him and stepped aside for the rest of the Weasleys to enter.

"Liz!" Fred and George said, attacking Liesel into a tight hug.

"How're you, Sleepyhead?" George asked.

"I'm all right," Liesel said with a shrug.

"Liz, these are our older brothers, Charlie and Bill," Fred said.

"Nice to meet you," she said to them both. Liesel immediately noticed Charlie's earring and thought that it was fascinating. She also noticed that Bill had rough hands.

"It's so unfortunate to hear about your mother, Liesel," Percy said in a formal voice, grasping her hand and shaking it.

"Er, thanks," Liesel muttered. She turned to the rest of the Weasley children (excluding Ron).

"Hi, Liz," Ginny said, giving her a tight hug.

"Hey, Ginny," she said, returning the hug.

"Your house is really nice," Ginny said, looking around.

"Thanks," Liesel murmured.

"This is the first time we've been inside," Fred said, looking around.

"It is nice," George agreed.

"Make yourselves at home," Liesel said. "Meet my family."

"Your family, you say?" Fred asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said.

"Everyone?" George asked.

"Yes, everyone," Liesel said with a nod.

"Even Tabitha?" the twins asked in unison.

Liesel gave the twins a half-smile. "Yes, she's here," Liesel muttered. "But, don't do anything, all right?" The twins frowned. "This isn't the time, nor is it the place."

They sighed. "Fine."

"But, really," Fred said, throwing an arm around her shoulder. "Can't we do just one _tiny_ thing?"

"No," Liesel said in a firm voice. "Just please, for the sake of my father." The twins glanced over at Liesel's father, whose face was buried in his hands. "I don't think he knows where to go from here," she muttered. "So it's best to just keep this environment as calm as possible."

"Right," said Fred said.

"Calm," said George, nodding to himself.

"Got it," the twins said.

"Good," Liesel said in a firm voice. "Because if you do, I'll have both your heads."

"All right, all right, we get it," George said, holding up his hands defensively.

"No need to be so scary, woman," Fred muttered from behind George. "We'll behave."

"That's all I ask."

"Oh, look—it's Dominik!" George said. The twins rushed over to Dominik, who was still holding Ben in his arms and, unfortunately, was still accompanied by Tabitha.

"Hello, Dominik," the twins said with identical grins. Liesel followed behind them, rejoining what had turned into a group.

Dominik gave them a glower. "There is no reason why you two should be smiling right now."

Tabitha stared at the twins in awe, her jaw practically hitting the floor. She thought that the two were exceptionally handsome. "Who're _they_?" Tabitha muttered to Dominik and Liesel. She glanced back at the two redheaded boys, who were grinning down at her.

"I'm Fred—"

"—and I'm George," Fred said. Liesel rolled her eyes. "Well, actually," Fred said. "_I'm_ Fred and _he's_ George."

Tabitha became even more stunned. She glanced from Liesel and back to the twins. "_They're _the twins?" she breathed, looking back at the two.

"No," Liesel said. "I just happen to know another pair of identical twins named Fred and George."

Dominik snorted. "Are you that thick?"

Tabitha glared at the two, her cheeks turning a rosy pink, clashing with her auburn hair.

"So," George said, resting an elbow on Fred's shoulder. "I really want to meet that prat cousin of yours," he said to Liesel and Dominik.

"Who?" Tabitha asked. "There's only—"

"Seriously, where is she?" Fred asked, glancing around. He lowered his voice, "I wonder if her face is as ugly as her personality," he said, sniggering. Liesel was shaking with laughter. The twins had no idea that Tabitha was standing right there.

"Why, that filthy girl—"

"Tabitha—that's who."

Tabitha's jaw dropped. "You mean _me?_" she practically growled.

"What?" the twins asked, obviously confused.

"_I'm_ Tabitha," she hissed, glaring at the two.

Fred laughed. "No, you can't be her," he said.

"Yeah—Tabitha's got to be nasty-looking," George added. "But, you—you're actually kind of—"

"Nice to know what you tell your friends about me," Tabitha hissed to Liesel and Dominik.

"Hey," Dominik said, "they're not my friends." If he didn't have Ben in his arms, he would have been holding his arms up defensively.

Tabitha sent the four one last glare before shoving her way past the twins. In her anger, she hadn't noticed Ginny making her way over to the four holding a glass of lemonade, and had bumped into her as a result. She'd gotten lemonade all over the hand-made dress that her mother had gotten for us. "Ugh!" she exclaimed, balling her fists and trudged into the hallway with steam evading her hears. She stomped upstairs, where a door could be heard slamming.

"What was that all about?" Ginny asked.

"_That's_ her?" George muttered.

"Who?" Ginny asked.

"Yup," Dominik said with a malicious grin, putting extra emphasis on the P. "Good old Tabitha."

"Oh—that's her?" Ginny asked.

"But, how were we supposed to know?" Fred asked.

"Don't worry about it," Liesel muttered. "I should probably go check on her—you know, to see if she's all right and everything," she mumbled. "I think she might feel a little embarrassed.

"Go on, we'll be here," Fred muttered.

Liesel made her way through the crowds and slowly made her way up the stairs into her bedroom, where she knew that Tabitha would be. She opened the door and gently closed it behind her, to see Tabitha seated on her bed with her head hung and her hair in her face.

Liesel sighed. "Are you all right?"

Tabitha looked up at her, her eyes full of detestation and spite through the puffy redness from the tears. She quickly got to her feet to stand face-to-face to Liesel in a challenging stance. "You think you're just _so_ bloody perfect, don't you?" she hissed.

Liesel's face held no emotion and she kept her voice even. "I'm nowhere near perfect, Tabitha," she said. "You've pointed it out time and time again, after all."

"Oh," she said with bitter laughter. "But that's never stopped you, has it?"

"Stopped me from what?" Liesel asked.

"My putting you down has never _ever_ deterred you from anything—_anything_!" she stopped her foot on the floor. "You always come out at the top without even trying!"

"I try hard at _everything_, Tabitha!" Liesel retorted. "Okay, maybe not _everything_," she added hastily. Tabitha glared even harder. "Okay, so maybe I don't try very hard at _most_ things, but so what? You're the one who's got everything."

Tabitha let out another bitter laugh. "Me?" she said. "Liesel, I've got no _friends_, I've done terrible on all of my exams, I'm terrible at everything—I don't have a single talent!" she said. "But, _you_? You've got a happy little family—a little brother, your dad, and—and Dominik! I'm a third wheel because Aunt Helena had chosen _your_ dad over mine! I bet you _anything_ that if he'd come to live with me, we'd be just as close as you two are _no_w!" She folded her arms. "Gryffindor House, best friends with Harry Potter, perfect exams, _tons_ of friends, Quidditch extraordinaire, and a _Seer_!"

"I got placed into Gryffindor because I'm not friendly enough to be in Hufflepuff, I won't even read the title of a book—which ruled out Ravenclaw, and I'm too modest to be in Slytherin," Liesel laughed, not believing that Tabitha was serious. "Do you really think that I want a little brother? If you want Ben, take him home to Germany with you and keep him there. My dad is a wreck—it'll take months, maybe years before he's back to his old self.

"And are you _seriously_ jealous of me and Dominik's friendship? I mean, really, he's your cousin, too, and I didn't exactly see you put forth much effort to even get to know him," she said, never losing her temper. Harry has lived across the street for me _all my life_!" she bellowed. "You've known him for just as long—you were just never nice to him! That's generally why you treat everyone nicely, because you never know who you'll come across for Merlin's sake!"

"And as for my exams, I don't know what to tell you. I absorb information that I hear—call me a sponge. I was practically forced onto the team by Fred and George and I cost my team the Quidditch Cup!"

Tabitha was fuming, her face had gone extremely red. She was _not_ happy.

"And being a Seer is a beautiful gift," she retorted. "We are rare and the gifts that we receive are not to be taken lightly," she said as calmly as she could muster. "It's not all fun and games, Tabitha."

"You—you know what?" Tabitha finally spoke up. "I hate you."

Liesel's eyebrows rose. Sure, she and Tabitha would have a row every once in a while. Sure, Tabitha could push her buttons the worst (besides Draco). But, she never _hated _her. Deep down, she really loved her cousin. She didn't hate her. Now that Liesel had come to think of it, no one had ever told her that they hated her. "What?" she asked in barely a whisper.

"You heard me! I hate you! I hate you!" she shouted in Liesel's face. "I _hate_ you!"

Liesel swallowed. "Do you, now?"

"With every fiber in my body!" she hissed. "You're stupid! You're annoying! You're plain and you've got the most _boring_ personality I've ever come across! I don't understand why you've got friends! You're ugly and you should wear a paper bag over your head! You're a terrible person! You're so violent and you're _terrible_!" She finally finished shouting. She was breathing heavily and was trying to catch her breath as she calmed.

Liesel's face was red. Her green eyes were sparked with anger and her hands were balled into fists at her side. "Are you just about finished?"

"Not _quite_," Tabitha said sharply. "I'm glad your mum is dead," she said with a smile appearing on her lips. "You deserve to lose at least one thing in your life."

Liesel turned on her heel, doing her best to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill. She couldn't cry. Not there. She couldn't cry, not front of any of those people. There was only one person she could cry in front of, and he wasn't here. She fiercely opened the door. It hit the wall with a loud slam, causing Fred and George to jump slightly.

It appeared that the two had been standing outside the door, eavesdropping on the conversation between the two cousins. But, Liesel didn't care at that point. She'd shoved her way past the two and bolted down the stairs and came across Dominik, who seemed to be free of Ben.

He grabbed her arm. "Liesel, what's wrong?" he asked. She didn't answer. "Liesel, what is _wrong?" _he asked more firmly. She jerked her arm from his grasp and hurried through the front door.

She wasn't even bothered by the bone-chilling breeze that had hit her face. In fact, despite the thin, black dress that she'd been wearing, she was unaffected by the cold breeze and the snow that came along with it. She continued saunter down Privet Drive, not going anywhere in particular as tears continued to stream down her cheeks.

After about five or so minutes, her limbs began to shiver and she'd finally realized that she was cold. Liesel hugged her arms to herself and tried to rub away the goose bumps that had appeared. She'd finally stopped walking and just fell to her knees in the snow. She'd finally buried her face in her hands and continued to sob, wishing she was anywhere but there.

"Liz?"

Liesel looked up to see Fred, who stood beside her, watching her as she cried. He seemed a bit hesitant, but she wasn't quite sure what emotion his eyes held. It appeared to by sympathy mixed with fury, similar to how she was feeling before.

"What she said is true, you know?" Liesel muttered. "I am _plain_, I don't deserve the amazing friends that I have," she said. "I am boring, Fred," she whispered as tears continued streaming down her cheeks.

"Says the girl who broke my nose after being tricked into believing that she was in the girls' dormitory when she was actually in the boys', who also happens to be a Seer." Fred replied, taking off his jacket and placing it over her shoulders. He seated himself beside her in the snow. "You're not plain," he said. "You're—you're wonderful."

Liesel snorted. "Thanks for humoring me, Fred."

Fred frowned. "You don't think you deserve us as friends?" he asked. "Liz, you always put me, George, Harry, Hermione, and Ron before yourself no matter what." Fred placed an arm around her shoulder. "None of us deserve a better friend than you." Liesel leaned into him, burying her face in his chest and taking in the sweet scent that she had never noticed before. Fred noticed this and felt a blush filling his cheeks.

"But, what about what she said about my mum?" Liesel murmured into Fred's chest, sniffling. "Maybe I deserved to lose her."

"Liz, don't—don't talk like that," Fred said in a worried voice. "It's not like you and that scares me."

"But, why did my mum have to die?" Liesel sobbed into his chest. "She's supposed to be here," she said. "You would have made her laugh—she loved to laugh."Fred hugged her tightly, burying his face in her hair. "I miss her…."

Liesel and Fred stayed like this for quite some time. Fred never loosened his embrace on her as she continued to sob. He was patient as he waited for her to calm down. When she did, they got to their feet and headed back towards Number 5, Privet Drive. They walked in silence as Fred had an arm around his shoulder, holding her to him firmly.

"Are you sure you want to go back?" he asked quietly.

"I'm sure," Liesel said in a firm voice.

"You know you don't have too-"

"I'm fine, Fred," Liesel said. "I promise." Fred seemed slightly reluctant to let Liesel go back, but he agreed. The two stepped in through the front door and Liesel was immediately attacked with questions by Dominik, who raised an eyebrow at Fred.

"What happened? Are you all right? I swear, I was going to hex her—"

"You know you can't use magic, Dominik," Liesel retorted, though her voice was still sad. "Just leave it be."

Dominik's eyes saddened. "Are you sure? I could do just one little—"

"No, Dominik, it's fine."

"All right," he mumbled, making his way back towards the kitchen.

"Come on, cutie," Fred said, leading her back into the house. He found George and Ginny who were whispering to themselves. But, the whispering immediately ceased once Fred and Liesel had approached them.

"How're you?" George muttered.

"Fine."

"Are you sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said in a distant voice. "I'm fine."

"Ah, er…" there was a clearing of the throat, "Hello, everyone."

The four Gryffindors turned around and their eyes widened at the sight of Professor Lupin in his shabby robes. "Professor Lupin?" Ginny asked in a curious voice. He smiled and nodded.

"What're you doing here?" Liesel asked. "Did you know my parents?"

"By extension," he said. "I'm quite good friends with Elle," he said, glancing across the livingroom to whomever he was talking about.

"'Elle'?" Dominik repeated, making his way toward the group.

Lupin looked at Dominik longer than what was necessary but continued to speak. "Yes," he said with a nod. "I believe she is your mother, Dominik," he said. "Helena."

He let out a loud snort. "I have no mother." With those last words, he walked off to find company elsewhere.

"I wonder what that was all about," he muttered quietly.

"So are we," Fred and George said in unison, watching Dominik as he walked away.

"It's—it's not important right now," Liesel muttered. "It's nice that you're here, professor," she said. "I appreciate it."

"It's no problem at all, Liesel," he said. Lupin had no problem referring to Liesel and Dominik by their first names, Liesel noticed.

"I didn't know you knew my aunt."

"Ah, well, we went to Hogwarts together many years ago…" Professor Lupin trailed off. "She's not quite the same as she once was, unfortunately," he sighed. "She isn't the old Elle."

"It's called growing up, professor," Liesel said. "It happens, mainly to those who are expecting it the least."

Lupin smiled. "Very much like you, Miss Greenwood."

Liesel frowned. "I guess so."

"Ah, well, speaking of your aunt," Lupin said, "I've got to have a quick word with her before I depart."

"You're leaving already?" Fred and George asked.

"Yes," Lupin said. "I've got many other trips to make this holiday, I'm afraid."

"I understand," Liesel murmured. "She's right over there," she said, pointing to her aunt, who was attempting to comfort her father.

"Thank you," he said. "And remember, Liesel," he continued, "things can only get worse before they get better," he said before walking off.

* * *

"Liz!" Fred exclaimed as he bolted down the stairs of the Burrow and made his way into the dining room to engulf her in a tight, tight hug that she hadn't exactly been expecting. "I've missed you!"

"Fred, it's only been about three days," Liesel murmured, returning his hug.

"I'll take this," George said, taking her trunk from her hands and hauling it up the steps.

"How've you been?" Fred asked, looking down at her.

"I've been fine," she said. "I feel…better."

"That's good," he said, giving her another quick hug.

"She has other friends, you know," Cameron said as he made his way down the stairs. "Don't just hog her." Fred turned and glared at Cam, who was smiling smugly as he gave Liz a quick hug. "How're you?"

"I'm all right," Liesel said with a half-smile.

"That's good to hear, lovely," he said, giving her a playful nudge.

"When did you get here?" Liesel asked.

"Last night," Cameron answered. "The twins and I had a pretty good time," he said, turning to look at Fred and George who were now whispering feverishly. A look of worry covered Cameron's features. "Where's Dominik?" he asked suddenly.

"He's in the kitchen," Liesel answered, observing his sudden change in mood.

"I'll talk to you later," he muttered, rushing for the kitchen.

"Well, that was strange," Liesel muttered. She noticed Fred and George's heated discussion and decided to see what Cam and Dominik were up to. Much to her dismay, they were doing the exact same thing. "What is with them?" she muttered. Liesel finally made her way up the stairs and entered Ginny's room.

"Oh, hi, Liz!" Ginny said with a bright smile.

"Hey, Gin," Liesel said, seating herself on the spare bed.

"Are you…excited?" she asked in a different tone as she seated herself on her bed—one that Liesel couldn't exactly pick up on.

"Excited?" Liesel asked, raising an eyebrow. "Er, for what?"

Ginny frowned. "You—you _really_ don't know?" she asked slowly.

"Know what?"

"Nevermind," Ginny muttered, getting to her feet and making her way towards the door. As she made her way into the hallway, Ginny muttered something else under her breath. "They were right—she really _is_ clueless…"

* * *

Fred glared at Cameron, who had nailed him in his face with a snowball, causing him to drop his own. "Sorry," Cameron called, but Fred knew that it was insincere. Liesel giggled from beside him as she made snowballs.

"Why is it that they're on the same team again?" Fred muttered to George.

"Because you 'didn't want to make anything too obvious'," he replied, rolling his eyes. "And now she's with the person you didn't want her to be with at all."

"I—I just can't help but feel like he lied to us on the train," Fred muttered as he compiled another snowball. "I feel like he really does fancy her."

George watched Cameron and Liesel closely as they interacted. Liesel wasn't exactly one to flirt, George knew. Though, Cameron wasn't exactly subtle—he generally kept his distance from most girls. George had thought about it before, which is why he had believed it the first time around. They were simply using team work—like friends. "You know, Freddie," he began, "I don't think he does."

"But—"

"He was right," George said, cutting his brother off. "What kind of friend would he be to you if he did fancy Liz?"

"I don't think he's my friend at all, actually," Fred muttered, his eyes envious as he watched Liz and Cam working together. "I think it was a mistake to invite him."

"No, don't think that," George said quickly. "I really think he's being a good friend."

"Then, why won't he leave me alone with Liz for five seconds?" Fred asked in frustration. "The same for Dominik," he said, pointing towards Dominik and Ginny, who were teamed up and seemingly coming up with a strategy. "I don't think they want me to go through with the plan."

"_Oh—_we're _going_ through with that plan," George said firmly. "This had waited far too long."

"Let's just hope it goes as planned," Fred grumbled, hurling a snowball at the back of Dominik's head. He grinned.

Dominik whipped his head around. "Hey!" he bellowed. "Which one of you threw that!"

"Target hit!" the twins said at the same time.

This resulted in two snowballs darting in the direction of the twins, who dodged them easily. "Come on, Dominik and Ginny!" George called.

"You're going to have to do better than that!" Fred called with a laugh. He glanced over at Liesel and Cameron. She was watching the twins with amusement, while Cam continued to make snowballs. Fred smiled, showing all of his teeth. He waved to Liesel, and she smiled and waved back.

"You two are so annoying, you know," George muttered. "You need to get it over with and date already."

"I'm trying, George. Really, I really am."

Meanwhile, Liesel and Cameron were building up their ammo. "Why are they talking so much?" Liesel muttered as she finished making a snowball and handed it to Cam.

"Er—who knows?" he asked as he organized the pile of snowballs that the two had compiled. "You know those two, always talking about the most ridiculous of things."

"Yeah, they can be that way sometimes," Liesel murmured as she began creating another snowball.

"So," Cameron said, whipping off his hands. "How're you and Malfoy?"

"Draco and I?" Liesel asked in a quiet voice, handing him another snowball. "We're fine," she said. "I really miss him."

Cameron frowned after placing the snowball in their pile. He looked up at her. "You really do like him, don't you?"

Liesel looked him in the eye. "I don't know why, but I do," she sighed, seating herself in the snow beside him. "He's been really comforting those last few weeks of term."

Cam snorted. "I never thought I'd see the day when Malfoy's name and the word 'comforting' would be used in the same sentence."

"I'm serious, Cam," Liesel said. "It's really easy for me to talk to him without feeling judged."

"I know what you mean," Cameron said.

"He may be a little rough around the edges, but he can be a good person if you give him a _really_ hard shove in the right direction."

"I don't think that'll change his view on people like—"

"People like who?"

"Nothing," Cameron muttered quickly. "But, do you think you can just change him like that?"

"No, no—I know I can't change him," Liesel said. "I know that he'll never really like muggleborns, or any of the sort…"

"But, if you're saying that, then why is he fine with being with a girl who's the daughter of a squib and a muggle?" Cam asked. Liesel couldn't find an answer. "Liz, listen," Cameron said in a low voice. "When this gets out, there is going to be _chaos_," he warned. "There's going to be chaos, Liz—with your friends, his friends, your family, his family, the Slytherin, and Gryffindor houses, and maybe even people outside of Hogwarts."

"Except no one's going to find out, Cam—"

"You've almost been caught, how many times already?" he asked. "And apparently your friend, Hermione, knows about the two of you? How does she feel about all of this?"

"Hermione is supporting my decision, whether she agrees with it or not."

"Apparently Harry and Ron know that someone 'fancies' you," he said.

Liesel gulped. "Right," Liesel said. "Hermione told them that day in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, it happened the same day you caught us in the library," she said, obviously deep in thought.

"Exactly," Cam said. "Even Dominik and I aren't supposed to know, yet we do," he said. "Listen, I'm not supposed to say anything about this…"

"What, Cam?"

"Fred and George are onto you."

"What?" Liesel shrieked.

"Ron told them that someone fancies you," Cam explained. "But, little do they all know, you're now dating that someone."

"Oh, Merlin," Liesel groaned.

"So, imagine all of their faces when they find out that they've been betrayed."

"But, that's unfair," Liesel retorted. "I _like_ him," she said. "Why should they care? How am I betraying them?"

"I don't think they want you to get hurt," he said. "And neither do I," he said, observing her closely. "Trust me, lies and relationships never mix well."

"Cam, what should I do?" Liesel asked in a worried voice. "When they find out, they're—they're going to kill me."

"Correction," he said. "When they find out, they're going to kill Malfoy," he said, patting her on the back. "And once they're done with him, they're going to come back for you and try to shout some sense into you."

"Fred's already been noticing the letters Draco's been sending me..." she said quietly. "By the way, Draco says that he's got something to tell me and he's not sure how I'll react."

"Bad sign number one," Cameron muttered.

"Plus, if Fred and George are on my case, how long will it be before they start going through my things and reading my letters from him?"

"I can't say," Cam muttered. "Liz, you need to think long and hard about how things are going to play out, okay?" he asked. "But, remember, I'm on your side."

"R-really?" she asked, obviously astonished.

"Of course, I've gone all this way, haven't I?" he said with a smile. "Besides, I'm going to be in the same boat as you and Hermione."

"What? What do you mean?" Liesel asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"The two of us knew and didn't tell anybody," he said. "Dominik is safe, because he's your family and he was being loyal and all that stuff."

"Oh, I see…"

"Liz, things are going to get very messy, very, very fast."

"They are, aren't they?" she sighed.

"Unfortunately."

* * *

It was hard not to notice the beautiful eagle owl that had flown in on Christmas morning at breakfast that happened to be carrying a parcel along with a letter. The owl was rather snippy with anyone who wasn't Liesel, ignoring everyone else who tried to get a hold of it and landed on Liesel's shoulder.

Liesel glanced up at the owl, feeling a blush creep over her cheeks as she took the parcel from its leg and the letter from its beak. "Thank you," she said with a small smile.

The eagle owl hooted and flew out of the window again. "I don't like that bird," Fred muttered, watching it fly off. "Looks familiar, doesn't it, George?" he asked his brother.

"I dunno," George shrugged as he ate. "Whose owl is it, Liz?" He asked Liesel, whose eyes scanned over the lines of the letter. "Liz."

"Oh, what?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Did you hear me?" George asked, furrowing his eyebrows. "Whose owl is that?"

"Oh, it's nobody," Liesel said quickly. Dominik and Cameron lowered their heads as they ate, not wanting to take any part in this discussion.

"It doesn't seem like it's nobody," Fred muttered. "That owl's been coming just about every day."

"So what?" Liesel retorted. "I can receive owls from whomever I please."

Fred held his tongue, knowing what was to come later on that evening. "Nevermind," he said. "You're right. I shouldn't be meddling."

"Right you are, Fred Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said as she placed more food on the table.

Liesel observed the parcel, wondering what could have been inside.

Once breakfast was over, Liesel disappeared upstairs to Ginny's bedroom to open the parcel. When she ripped off the wrapping paper, she saw that it was a square, black velvet box. There was a note along with it.

_Liz, _

_This is for you. I still can't believe I can barely sleep at night with thoughts of you going through my mind. I can't believe that it's you that I fell for. Anyways, I noticed that pendant you were wearing while we were in Hogsmeade together. I'll admit I was a bit jealous that you were wearing such a nice gift from some other bloke that wasn't me. But, only a bit. Plus, I figured you'd like this. _

_It matches your eyes. _

_Merry Christmas,  
Draco._

Liesel reread the letter over and over. A letter such as this one was rare—_extremely_ rare. Draco hardly ever mentioned his feelings in his letters. On top of that, he'd admitted to being jealous of someone that Liesel probably didn't even know. She quickly folded up the letter and placed it in her pocket for safekeeping.

"It matches my eyes?" Liesel muttered, opening the velvet box. She'd practically dropped it when she saw what was inside. It was a heart-shaped pendant, yes, but it was ten times as elegant as the one she had received for Valentine's Day, the previous year. The chain was a beautiful silver, and the pendant itself was what struck Liesel. It was silver, just as the chain was, but it was engraved with beautiful swirl patterns. Incrusted in the necklace was a beautiful gemstone that did, indeed, match Liesel's bright green eyes. "This necklace probably costs more than my house," she breathed.

"What costs more than your house?" Ginny asked, making her way into the bedroom.

"This," Liesel said, holding up the necklace.

Ginny's jaw hit the floor. "It matches your eyes!" she gasped. "Oh, Liz, it's so pretty! Who sent it to you?"

"It—it's from a secret admirer," Liesel lied. "I don't know who sent it."

"Ahh, I see," she said. "We were going to have another snowball fight—same teams," she said. "Are you up for it?"

"Yeah," Liesel said. "I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay, see you there," Ginny said, leaving the room.

Liesel took off the old pendant and placed it in her trunk. She replaced it with the one Draco had gotten her. After that, she threw on her coat, hat, and gloves and rushed downstairs and outside to join the snowball fight that was soon to come.

* * *

"That's a nice necklace," George said as he seated himself across from Liesel at the table. "It matches your eyes."

"Thanks," she said, fiddling with the pendant. "It was a Christmas present."

"From who?" Fred asked, eyeing the beautiful piece of jewelry with jealous appearing in his voice.

"It's a secret admirer," Ginny said with a grin from the opposite end of the table.

"Oh, that's interesting," Cameron muttered.

"Hmm, a secret admirer," Dominik said. "That's interesting.

"So, Liz!" Mr. Weasley said, squeezing himself between Dominik and Liesel. "Do you have any plans after dinner?"

"Well, actually, I was planning on—"

"Don't worry about it, Dad," Fred said through clenched teeth. "I'm sure whatever Liz plans to do after dinner will be worthwhile."

"Oh, _right_," Mr. Weasley muttered.

"Speaking of after dinner, Liz, I found this new potion that I think you'd be interested in—"

George kicked Cameron underneath the table and he let out a grunt. "Maybe you can show it to me, instead, Cam," he said.

"Hmm," Cameron replied with pursed lips. "Maybe some other time," he said. "You know, Liz, Dom and I found this cool new broomstick model, maybe you'd like to look at that, instead."

"Or _maybe_ you can take a walk in the garden with me in a few," Fred suggested.

"Hmm…a walk in the garden seems nice."

"But, what about the gnomes?" Dominik interrupted. "Don't you think they'll be a bit of a pest?"

"We can ignore them," Fred replied, sending pointed looks at both Cam and Dominik. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out why they were trying to stop him from being alone with Liz.

"Yeah," Liesel said with a shrug of her shoulders. "They can't be too bad, can they?"

"I don't know," Cam muttered. "I hear they get pretty creepy at night, Right, Dominik?"

"Oh yeah," Dominik agreed with an enthusiastic nod. "Those things get out of _control_."

"They do not!" the twins retorted.

"Do to," Cam and Dominik argued back.

"Do _not_!"

"Do to!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do to!"

"Does it really matter?" Ginny asked.

"Stay out of it Ginny," the twins said to their sister before turning back to Cam and Dominik. "Do _not_!"

"Shut up already!" Liesel hissed. "It's not that big of a deal! I'm sure Fred and I can handle a bunch of garden gnomes," she said sharply.

"Would you like to go now?" Fred asked, smiling at her.

"Sure, why not?" Liesel muttered.

"No!" Dominik and Cameron groaned.

"Wonderful!" Fred said, bolting from the table. "Come on!"

"But, what about our jackets?" Liesel asked.

"It won't take, long, cutie," Fred said, grasping her hand and pulling her along. "I promise."

The two stepped outside into the gold. "Fred, it's freezing out here," Liesel muttered.

"It's all right," he said, placing an arm around her shoulder. "Now, Liz, I want to talk to you."

"Really? About what?"

"I've…I've wanted to talk to you for some time," he said slowly.

"Okay," Liesel said with a nod. "What is it?" she asked, looking up at him.

Fred grasped her hand again, squeezing it tightly. His nerves were taking over as his face flushed pink, but you couldn't exactly tell in the darkness. "I'm not really sure how to say this, so I hope that you'll be a bit understanding if I seem a bit nervous."

"It's all right," Liesel said reassuringly. "Go on."

"Liz, you're really special, you know that?" he said quietly.

"Special?" she laughed. "I wouldn't exactly say that…"

"You are," he said. "And it didn't take me long to realize that," he said, coming to a halt and turning to look at her.

A small smile appeared on Liesel's lips. "You think so?"

"Yeah," Fred said with a nod. "You're amazing and you're such a good friend."

"I'm glad you think that, Fred," she said, looking around the garden. "I don't know if I say this enough, but you're my best friend."

"There's something I've wanted to tell you for a long time," Fred finally said. There was a slight movement in the grass nearby. "Did you hear that?" he asked in a suspicious voice.

"Hear what?" Liesel asked, following his gaze. "I didn't hear anything…"

"Right, well, as I was saying—" Soon, something large, white, and fluffy flew through the air and landed on top of Fred's head with a loud hiss. "Argh!" Fred groaned as he struggled to get Emil off of his head. "Get it off!"

"Emil!" Liesel hissed, taking her large cat off of Fred's head. "Bad, Emil!" she said. "How many times do I have to tell you, Fred's head isn't your cushion?" Emil went off in a rant of meows, obviously trying to express something to her, but Liesel didn't exactly speak cat. "I'm sorry, Fred, I have to take him inside," she said, rushing back inside the burrow. As she was leaving, Fred noticed a piece of parchment fall out of her pocket.

Off in the grass he heard what sounded like two people sniggering. "All right, you gits, show yourselves!" He seethed.

"All right," Dominik said, coming from behind the grass. "We made Emil hop on your head."

"Please, Fred," Cameron said, noticing how angry he was. "You have to understand—"

"Why the bloody _hell_ would you do that!" he hissed, pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at the two.

"Whoa," Dominik said, putting his hands up defensively. "No need to pull out the wand."

"Why _not_?" Fred hissed. "I've been trying to get Liz alone every since she arrived and all you two have done is keep her away from me when you both _know_ what I'm trying to do!" he practically whined.

"You don't understand, Fred!" Cameron retorted, obviously not intimidated by Fred. "I've been trying to tell you."

"Tell me _what_?" Fred asked in an impatient voice.

"That trying to date Liz right now isn't a good idea," Dominik answered.

"And why _not_?" Fred asked.

"Because, she's got a boyfriend!" Dominik and Cameron said at the same time.

Fred's eyes widened and he slowly lowered his wand. "She…she _what_?"

"She has a boyfriend," Dominik repeated.

"But-but…" Fred trailed off. "I thought that….But, why wouldn't she….for how long?" he finally asked, obviously crestfallen.

"Maybe a month," Cameron said, feeling guilty.

"And you two knew about this?" he hissed.

"Liesel's my cousin and my allegiance is with her," Dominik said sharply. "I don't owe you anything, Weasley," he muttered, turning on his heel to head back inside.

"Well, what about you, Cam?" he asked.

He sighed. "Listen, I would have told you a long, long time ago, but—"

"But, what?" Fred asked.

"Dominik would have killed me," he said. "He's my friend, too, you know."

"Whatever," Fred muttered. "At least tell me who he is. Is he the one that's been sending her all those letters and even that necklace?"

Cam sighed. "That's him."

"Who is he?" Fred asked in a firm voice. "Tell me who he is, Cam."

"I can't tell you that," he said. "I promised Liz."

"But, why wouldn't she tell me?" Fred asked. "She told me that I was her best friend."

"Because she knows how you'd react," Cameron said. "It'd be best if you didn't act rationally."

"Don't tell me what it'd be best for me to do," he hissed. "You're a traitor."

Cameron swallowed. "If that's the way you see it, then fine," he said. "But, don't be mad at me because someone beat you to the punch." He also headed back for the Burrow, leaving Fred alone.

He bit the inside of his cheek to keep his emotions from exploding all at once. He'd never wanted to cry more in his life. He swallowed and took a deep breath before heading for the Burrow, as well. But, he remembered that Liesel had dropped a piece of parchment on her way inside.

He'd found it laying in the snow and picked up, opening it to see what it was. He immediately realized that it was a letter from her 'boyfriend'. When he read the name signed at the bottom of the parchment, which was the absolute last straw for him. "'It matches your eyes', huh? I should've known..."

Liz had been seeing Draco Malfoy behind his back.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**a;flal;dfjalsdkjf j HE KNOWS. *cue thunder and lightning* **

**I know, I know, I know! I'm late and it makes me sad, because I have so much school work and I can't write as often as I'd like. I can't keep updating three days a week. There's just not enough time anymore. SO, I'm going to leave it up to you guys. **

**VOTE IN A REVIEW: **

**A: **_1 update a week._

**B: **_Go on a hiatus to write enough to keep updating 3 days a week._

**C: **_Shorter chapters._

**D: **_Abandon the story (I'm just kidding-don't pick this)._

**But, I'm promising all of you that I am not abandoning this story. I really love this too much to give it up. A lot of your reviews are so wonderful and I swear, sometimes, I'm on the brink of tears. I never really thought that I'd come this far. Seriously, we're almost at Chapter 30 and the two month anniversary is on Monday. And to be compared to J.K. Rowling at age 15 is one of the best things I could ever possibly be told. **

**I never expected to love writing this as much as I do, and I didn't think in a million years that so many people would fall in love with this story just as much as I did. Thank you so much for favoriting, following and reviewing. **

**If you want to know what's going on with all of the characters (specifically Fred), go to their blogs on tumblr and ask them:**

**Fred and George: **ask-fred-and-george-weasley

**Liz:** veritaserum-girl

**Draco: **yes-its-draco

**Harry:** scarhead-i-know

**Cam: **cam-i-am-k

**Dominik: **dominik-greenwood


	28. Chapter 28

"I can't wait to get back, can't you?" Liesel asked Fred and George eagerly as they (including Cam and Dominik) entered the compartment. Fred didn't answer. He simply turned his gaze outside to the window.

George didn't seem to want to speak up either, but he did so anyways. "I guess," he shrugged.

"I can't wait to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione," she said to anyone who would listen. "I wonder how their holiday went. I didn't get any owls from them…" Liesel trailed off, watching Fred. He was glaring out of the window, as though he were trying set something on fire. The next second, he looked extremely sad, as though he would cry. It was beginning to worry Liesel. "Fred, are you all right?"

It seemed that Fred had forgotten where he was, or that there were even people with him to begin with. When he realized that Liesel had spoken to him, he looked at her with a hard glare, not bothering to speak, before turning his gaze back to the passing scenery.

Liesel frowned, stroking Emil's lap. "Er, what about you, George?"

George didn't appear to be as sad as Fred, but he was angry nonetheless. He didn't bother looking at Liz. He just shrugged his shoulders. Liesel huffed and turned to Dominik and Cam, who both looked immensely guilty.

"Liz, I need to talk to you outside," Dominik said abruptly.

"Do we have to talk now, Dominik?" she asked.

"Yes, now," he said in a firm voice.

"All right," she said, getting to her feet and following him out of the compartment. "What is it?"

Dominik grasped Liesel's arms and looked her directly in the eye. "They know."

Liesel blinked. "They-they know what, exactly?"

"He knows you have a boyfriend," he muttered.

Liesel gasped. "What do you mean? How could they have found out? I was being so careful—"

"Cam and I told Fred," Dominik said. "He was going to do something that would have ruined your friendship—and so we told him about that."

Liesel felt as though she couldn't breathe and she was becoming frantic. "Well now our friendship is _definitely_ ruined now!" Her breathing was becoming heavier. "They're going to tell Ron, who's going to tell Harry, who's going to hate me even more!" Liesel groaned. "My life is ruined, Dominik! What do I do?"

"I—I don't know!" Dominik said. "I don't know what to do, either!"

"But, all of my friends are going to _hate_ me, Dominik!" Liesel shrieked.

"If they were truly understood, then they would support you through any decision you make, just as Cam and I did," Dominik said firmly.

"And if they don't?"

"Well, then, maybe they weren't truly your friends in the first place."

"Fred hates me, doesn't he?" Liesel asked. "That's why he won't even look at me!" Liesel buried her face in her hands.

"Liesel, everything is going to be fine," he said. "They don't know he's Malfoy. Yet."

"They don't?" Liesel breathed, feeling a wave of relief come over her.

"No," Dominik said, reassuringly. "But, I think they're still upset that you didn't tell them."

"Oh," Liesel murmured. "I need to talk to Draco," she said suddenly.

"Liz, listen," Dominik said in a firm voice. "I think that you and Malfoy need to cool it for a while, maybe take a break."

"No!" Liesel said incredulously. "I will not!"

"Fine. It's your call," Dominik shrugged. "I was just trying to help you out," he murmured.

"No, that's the last thing I'm going to do," Liesel said, shaking her head. "But, thanks for the help."

"The truth will set you free," he muttered before heading back inside the compartment.

Liesel searched up and down the train in search of Draco. What were they going to do? They couldn't break up—that was out of the question. Liesel wasn't exactly sure what being Draco's girlfriend meant at first, but she was beginning to realize that it was being in his presence and the happy feeling that came along with it.

She'd been running through the corridors at that point, bumping into someone. "Watch it, why don't you!" she hissed.

"Fine, fine," Draco muttered. "I'll get out of your way."

Liesel looked up at him and her eyes widened followed by a smile. "Draco!" she exclaimed hugging him tightly.

"Liz," he muttered. "Not here."

"Oh—right," she said, quickly pulling away.

Draco's eyes wandered toward the pendant, which caused him to smile. "You're wearing it."

"Why wouldn't I?" Liesel laughed. "It's beautiful, you know?"

"I knew you'd like it," he said with a half-smile. "It really does match your eyes." He glanced down the corridor, before looking at Liesel again. "Let's find a compartment," he said walking down the corridor. Liesel began to follow behind him. "Wait," he paused, coming to a halt.

"What?" Liesel asked.

"You called me Draco."

"Well, that's your name, isn't it?"

"Well, you've never called me that before."

"Well, now's a good time to start, don't you agree?"

Draco beamed at her. "I think so."

The two found an empty compartment. Instead of sitting in the seat opposite him, Liesel seated herself beside Draco. She'd seated herself much closer to him than usual. "I really missed you."

Draco smiled, despite himself. "Is that so?"

"Don't let it all go to your head," she laughed, rolling her eyes. "How was your holiday."

"Boring," he muttered. "What about you?"

"Really fun," Liesel said enthusiastically.

After these words were exchanged, the two were silent, glancing in different directions. That is, until they both took deep breaths and turned to look at each other. "I have something to tell you," they said together.

"You've got something to tell _me_?" they said.

"But, I've got something to tell _you_!"

"Okay, stop doing that!" They were becoming frustrated with each other at that point.

"You go first!"

Liesel sighed and rolled her eyes. "You go," she said. "What I have to tell you is terrible."

"You might not take the news I've got for you too well, either," he retorted. "All right," he said. "We'll say it at the same time."

"Okay, on three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three," Liesel said. She and Draco both took a breath to gather the words, but it was only Liesel that spoke. "Fred and George know I'm dating someone."

Draco's eyes widened. "_What_?" he shrieked.

"Hey!" Liesel exclaimed. "You didn't say anything!"

He shrugged. "Because I wanted you to go first." Liesel glared at him. "You're not going to like this," he said. "You're _really_ not going to like this."

"What, Draco?" Liesel asked.

"I…I think we're related."

Liesel's shout could have probably been heard from the entire carriage. It sounded something along the lines of "WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU MEAN?"

* * *

"Do you see anything, Hermione?" Liesel murmured.

"All I see are lines on your hand!" Hermione grumbled.

"Could the two of you keep it down?" Ron snapped at the two girls.

"Sorry," Liesel muttered, watching Harry and Ron as they gave the two girls the cold shoulder. "What's with you two?"

"When were you going to tell us you had a boyfriend?" Ron asked. Liesel's mouth popped open.

"W-when the time was right," she lied. "How do you know?"

"Fred and George told me," Ron said. Liesel glanced at Harry nervously, who seemed to be listening to the conversation, but was ignoring her to the best of his ability. "So, who is he, then?" Ron asked.

Only at these words did Harry lift his head to finally look at Liesel. "He-he's in a different house," she stammered.

"Maybe we know him, right, Harry?" he asked, nudging Harry. He didn't speak, but he did nod.

"I don't think you'd want to know him…or be friends with him, for that matter," Liesel muttered, observing Hermione's hand and taking down a few notes.

"Why?" Ron asked. "It's not like he's Malfoy or anything," he said with a chuckle.

Liesel stared at him, her mouth popping open again. Hermione quickly elbowed her in the ribs and she forced a laugh. "Yeah…Malfoy."

* * *

Liesel was making her way back from one of her private Divination lessons with Professor Trelawney, when she'd tripped over a pair of feet that were well-hidden behind a suit of armor and fell flat on her face.

"Ow," she murmured as she sat up, rubbing her forehead.

"Liz?"

She looked at the person the pair of feet belong to and immediately frowned. "Oh. Hi," she murmured to Harry as she quickly got to her feet and gathered her books in her arms. "Don't worry, I don't bother you," she said quickly, about to head down the corner in the direction of the Gryffindor common room.

"No, wait!" Harry said, quickly getting to his feet and falling into step with Liesel the best he could.

"Wow—the first time you've spoken to me since the start of term," she snorted.

"Well—it's not like you wanted me around in the first place!" Harry retorted, glaring at her. "Not while you've got that stupid boyfriend of yours to sneak around with!"

Liesel glared at him. "Don't bring him into this. He's got nothing to do with this! He's just another excuse for you to throw in my face!"

"No—he's just another excuse for you to keep on ignoring me," Harry seethed. "How long have you two been together—who is he? What house is he in?"

Liesel finally came to a halt. "Is there something you wanted, Harry?"

"Yes," Harry said sharply. "To know about this stupid boyfriend of yours—did he get you that necklace?" he asked, fingering the pendant that Draco had gotten her for Christmas.

"And so what if he did?" she asked, slapping Harry's hand away from the necklace.

"Well, who is he?" Harry asked.

"He's none of your business," Liesel shrieked. "Only true friends should be worthy of that information," she said harshly. "Not the backstabbers."

"I've stabbed _you_ in the back?" Harry repeated. "You haven't been there for me all year! You're always off somewhere being too busy for Harry, who has a _murderer_ after him!"

"Don't you think that I know Black is after you?" Liesel snapped. "And if anybody needed someone to be 'there' for them—it was me!" she said. "My mother was dying and I didn't have anybody to confide in." Harry was glaring at her, though he was silent. "That was, until _he_ came along. I've been fine ever since."

"So what you're saying is that you don't need me?" Harry asked.

"If that's the way you want to see it, then so be it," Liesel said in an even voice.

"You may not need you but, maybe I need you," Harry countered.

Liesel snorted. "You've gone half the school year without me, why should you need me now?"

"You're so insufferable!"

"And you're a being a prat!" Liesel retorted. "Well, I hope you've had your fun with having this little row with me, Harry," she said. "Because it's the last we'll be having."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I'm banning you from talking to me," she said in an even voice. "If you haven't got anything nice to say, then don't say it at all." Harry was taken aback and Liesel took that opportunity to reach into her robes. Harry immediately took a defensive stance and whipped out his wand. "I'm not attacking you, you idiot," she snapped. "Here, Merry Christmas," she said, dropping a parcel on the floor. "I got them for you to go along when your broom when you got it back. I was going to apologize, as well, but never mind now."

With those last words, Liesel left Harry behind to rush back to the Gryffindor common room as quickly as she could. When she entered the common room, Liesel saw Hermione passed out at one of the tables with all of her work spread out in front of her.

She let out a sigh and set her bag down in one of the armchairs. She quietly made her way over to Hermione and shook her awake.

"Oh—what time is it?" Hermione asked, sitting up quickly with a piece of parchment stuck to her face.

"It's nearly eleven o' clock," Liesel replied, organizing all of Hermione's papers. "You've got to learn to manage your time, Hermione," Liesel said. "You're tearing yourself apart."

"No, I'm doing just fine," Hermione said.

"I think you're overworked," Liesel said.

"And you're not?" Hermione asked, feeling panicked. "How-how can that _be_?" she asked. "You don't even try!"

"Hermione, have you ever tried taking advantage of your timeturner?" Liesel asked.

"Well, of course—I use it, don't I?"

"Well, of course you do," Liesel sighed, rolling her eyes. "But, what I mean is, you can give yourself extra time to do the work so you're not so stressed out all of the time."

Hermione's jaw hit the table. "Why didn't _I _think of that!"

"Because you're over thinking things," Liesel replied. "You should probably head to bed. You look awful."

"Please—tell me you've done your Ancient Runes homework," Hermione breathed.

Liesel lifted an eyebrow. "Yeah," she said slowly. "I finished it this morning."

"Can I please see it?" Hermione asked, scrambling through all of her pieces of parchment. "If I can just finish that—"

"Hermione, it's fine," Liesel said. "I'll do it for you."

"But—but you _can't_, Liesel!" Hermione shrieked. "That's _cheating_!"

"All right, Hermione," Liesel said, getting to her feet. "I'll just leave you to all of your work—"

Just then, Harry burst into the common room with a pair of Quidditch gloves in his hands. He locked eyes with Liesel and then glanced up at Hermione before rushing upstairs to the boys dormitory.

"He's still not talking to me," Hermione murmured. "And neither is Ron."

"I know, I know," Liesel said. "It's because you told Professor McGonagall about the Firebolt broomstick."

"Why aren't they talking to you?"

"Because of the boyfriend situation," Liesel murmured. "Harry isn't talking to me and Ron isn't either, by default."

"I never thought it'd be them against us," Hermione sighed.

When Harry and Ron entered the common room with Harry's new Firebolt a few days later, Liesel rolled her eyes and rolled up her parchement. "I'll see you later, Hermione," she muttered to her friend, whose face was lowered to avoid looking at Harry and Ron. "I can't concentrate with all of this clatter."

"All right," Hermione murmured.

Liesel grasped her books and stood up from the table, almost bumping into Harry in the process, who seemed to be making his way toward Hermione.

He opened his mouth to speak, but Liesel raised her hand. "You're banned." She then quickly shoved her way past him to head up to the girls' dormitories.

Quidditch practices were no better. She was being ignored by Fred and George the entire time. No matter what conversation she brought up, no matter what she did, Liesel couldn't even get a glance from the twins.

"Maybe they're not talking to you for the same reason I'm not," Harry muttered in her after they'd just landed on the ground after their practice.

Liesel whipped her head around to glare at him. "Will you go away?" Liesel hissed.

"No," Harry said, looking guilty. "I—I just wanted to apologize."

Liesel lifted an eyebrow. "Oh, really?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said with a feeble nod. "The way I've been treating you isn't fair," he said. "Plus, seeing as Ron and Hermione aren't speaking—we should be, at least."

"Maybe we shouldn't be, Harry," Liesel muttered, watching as Ron was making his way across the pitch to join the two. "I'm not in much of a mood to talk to you or anyone, really," she murmured before walking off.

She made her way out of the pitch, noticing that it was getting dark. She ran her fingers through her hair and let out an angry huff.

"Why so angry?" Liesel whipped around with her wand out. Draco laughed. "Calm down, it's only me," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Liesel frowned at him, folding her arms and turning on her heel to keep walking. "Hey," Draco said, catching up with her. "We haven't talked in weeks," he said, smiling at her. But, he realized that she wasn't too happy. "What's wrong?"

"Fred and George still won't talk to me," she said, hanging her head. "I don't know what to do, Draco."

"It'll be fine," Draco said, placing an arm around her shoulder. "You'll see." He leaned in to kiss her cheek, but Liesel immediately pushed him away. "What?" He asked. "What'd I do?"

"Draco, you could be my _cousin_," she murmured.

"So?"

"_So_?" Liesel repeated, giving him an incredulous look. "What do you mean _'so'_?"

"It's not that big of a deal," he shrugged. "People intermarry all the time in my family."

"That is disgusting," Liesel spat.

"Look, it's not like we're first cousins!" he retorted. "_Then_ there would be an issue! My mum didn't go into much detail about it. I think we're only second cousins."

"_Oh_, that makes it _so_ much better!" Liesel hissed. "Draco, we _kissed_ for Merlin's sake!"

"I know, and I wish we'd do it again sometime…" he muttered.

Liesel glared at him. "Shut up."

"Well, sorry if it's not as big of a deal to me as it is to you," he shrugged. "It's normal for me."

"And it's unusual, disgusting, and illegal to me," Liesel retorted. "That's incest!"

Draco rolled his eyes. "Come on, Liz, it's not that big of a deal—I swear!"

"Not to _you_," Liesel mumbled. "Listen, can we just stop talking about this?"

"All right," he mumbled. "How was practice?"

"It was fine," she mumbled. "Harry kept showing off on his stupid new Firebolt."

Draco immediately came to a halt. "His new _what_?"

"His new Firebolt," Liesel said. "He got a new broom for Christmas."

"But—But a _Firebolt_?"

"Yeah," Liesel murmured. "It's a nice broom and all, I just wish he wouldn't be such a show off about it."

"That's just like him," Draco spat. Liesel had become accustomed to Draco badmouthing Harry, and found that she simply didn't care to defend him anymore. All it would do was rile her up and cause another argument between Draco and herself. "Still not talking to you, is he?"

"Not at all," Liesel murmured. "The only friends I feel that I have are Hermione, Dominik, Cam, and you."

"Me?" Draco asked. "But, I'm not _just_ your friend."

Liesel turned to look at him. "Yeah, you are."

"No," he laughed. "But, I'm your boyfriend."

"No," Liesel said, shaking her head. "You can't be, Draco."

Draco's face went stone hard. "What's that supposed to mean?" he tone had gone sour.

"We can't date each other," Liesel said, shaking her head. "We could be _related_."

"But, I told you before—"

"I know that you don't care, but _I _do."

He turned to look at her. "Fine, then. I see how it is," he spat. "I guess this is what I deserve for liking a Half-blood, isn't it?" he spat storming off.

"Draco—wait!" Liesel called after him. She tried to catch up to him, but he simply ran away faster and faster until he was out of sight. That hadn't turned out at all how she'd expected. She didn't want him to be upset at her like that. She bit her lip. "Another friend gone." It wasn't any better that Liesel still had feelings for Draco. He probably hated her now. Just what she needed.

Liesel let out a deep sigh and headed back up to the Gryffindor common room, where she found Hermione doing homework. "Hi," Liesel mumbled.

"Hi," Hermione said, smiling up at her friends. "Did Harry apologize?"

"No—I wouldn't let him," Liesel said in a defiant voice.

Hermione let out a sigh and set down her quill. "Liesel, you've got to talk to him sometime."

"I don't feel much like talking to anyone," she murmured. "Draco hates me now, too."

Hermione's eyes widened. "_What_?"

"I told him that we couldn't be together, because of the possibility that we could be related," Liesel said, her voice becoming frantic. "I didn't expect him to react that way…"

"Oh, Liz, it'll be all right," Hermione said, placing a hand on her friend's back. "He'll get over soon enough."

"But, you don't understand, Hermione," Liesel breathed. "I still like him."

"Oh, that's terrible," Hermione muttered. "You did tell him that you still wanted to be friends, right?"

"That's the thing, Hermione," Liesel muttered. "He doesn't want to just be my friend."

"Well, if he can't accept that, then maybe he's not worth it," Hermione huffed. "Come on," she said, getting to her feet. "It's almost time for dinner."

After changing back into her school robes, Liesel met Hermione in the common room, once again. There, she saw Fred and George were seated by the fire speaking to each other in hushed voices. They paused and looked at Liesel with utmost fury, which sent a shiver down Liesel's spine that something was terribly wrong. They hadn't looked directly at her in weeks.

Hermione seemed to notice the fear that had gone through Liesel. "Ignore them," she said quietly, pulling Liesel through the portrait hole.

"Hermione, something's going to go terribly wrong," Liesel said, her breathing becoming heavy. "I can feel it," she said. "Hermione—something's going to happen!"

Hermione did her best to calm Liesel down, but it simply didn't work. She was beginning to become worried, as well, realizing how on-edge Liesel actually was. The two made it into the Great Hall and Liesel seated herself beside Cameron.

"Hey," he said. He turned to look at her and the smile that was on his face had immediately disappeared. "What's wrong?"

"Me and Draco broke up earlier," Liesel muttered.

"Really?" Cameron asked, sounding shocked. "But, I was secretly rooting for you two."

Liesel let out a bitter laugh. "Well, it's going to take a little more than rooting for us to get back together," she muttered. "It's a long story."

"Oh, well, I'm here to listen, if you need me," Cam muttered.

"That's not all," Liesel said with a shudder. "Something's going to go wrong, very soon."

"What? Why? For who?" Cam asked in a serious voice. "How do you know?"

"It's just a feeling I've got," Liesel muttered. "I can't explain it."

"But, who? Who's going to be affected, Liz?" Cam asked in a serious voice.

Liesel glanced over at the Slytherin table and locked eyes with Draco, who looked livid. She immediately turned her gaze to her lap. "All of us." She reached for her goblet, but couldn't even take a sip from it because her hands were shaking so badly. She continued to steal glances at the Slytherin table, where it seemed that Draco was as cruel as ever, snapping at anyone who so much as looked at him the wrong way. Liesel couldn't sit still; her nerves were driving her mad.

"Liesel, you're scaring me," Hermione said. "Cameron is right—you need to calm down."

"Actually, it's Cam," he said, leaning over to look at Hermione.

"Right," Hermione muttered.

Things didn't get any better when Fred and George entered the Great Hall and seated themselves across from Liesel, Cam, and Hermione.

"Hello Fred, George," Hermione said curtly. "How're you?"

Fred looked up from his plate and glanced at the three. "Fine," he said shortly. Liesel felt as though she were going to pass out. Her palms were sweaty and she hadn't bothered touching her food for the fear that it would all come back up. This didn't exactly go unnoticed by Fred and George, but they seemed to be holding their tongues.

The tension was thick in the air; Liesel could practically taste it on the tip of her tongue, and it didn't taste too pleasant. It was coming. She knew it was.

Her stomach sunk when Fred finally decided to speak up. "Liesel," he said. He hadn't called her Liz. That was a bad sign—an _extremely_ bad sign.

Liesel slowly looked up and met his eyes. "Yes?"

"Can I talk to you alone?"

She gulped. "Of-of course," she whispered, turning her gaze to her lap.

"Now."

Liesel swallowed the lump in her throat. "O-okay."

She slowly stood up from the table and walked toward the exit. She could feel Draco's eyes on the side of her face and did her best to ignore it. But, she simply couldn't. She sneaked a glance at him, his gaze hardened and he quickly averted his eyes elsewhere.

Liesel let out a breath and turned her eyes toward the exit of the Great Hall. When she'd finally gotten to the doors, Liesel met Fred there, whose face was lacking of emotion—something she wasn't exactly used too.

"Follow me," he said, sounding very formal—very much like Percy. Liesel obliged and followed behind him as they made plenty of twists and turns into the corridors. Finally, he stopped in front of a tapestry, and held it open for her to enter. Liesel went inside and Fred came in afterwards.

Liesel made sure to look everywhere but at him, but he made sure to look directly at her. Liesel cleared her throat. "May I help you with something, Fred?"

"I believe I have something of yours," he said.

"What?" Liesel asked.

"I think you may have misplaced it," he said, reaching into his robes. "I figured that maybe you'd want it back."

"Just tell me what it is, Fred," Liesel muttered.

Fred didn't say anything in reply. He simply held out a piece of folded parchment. "Go on," he said. "Take it." Liesel glanced at the parchment. She hesitantly reached out for it and grasped it with her fingertips. "Now," he continued. "I want you to read it."

Liesel slowly unfolded the parchment and nearly died on the spot when she realized what this piece of parchment was. It was the letter that had come with the necklace that Draco had gotten her for Christmas. "How did you—"

"It fell out of your pocket," Fred hissed. "'It matches your eyes', I have to say—that's my favorite line," he said with bitter laughter. Liesel gulped. He took in a deep breath, "You know Liesel, I've tried to calm down," he said with a shrug. "I've tried to forgive you, but I just _can't_."

"It wasn't your business, Fred."

"No—don't pull that with me," he snapped, pointing a finger in her face. "Because Cameron and your cousin already have!" Fred was beginning to breathe heavily. "Why _him_? Of all bloody people—it _had _to be Malfoy!" he spat.

"You can't help who you like—so, what if I did happen to like him?" Liesel retorted.

"Oh, I of all people know that, Liesel!" Fred shouted. "Don't you get it? He hates us! He's our enemy! What's changed, all of a sudden? What did I miss? What did he do for you that _I _didn't?"

"He was there for me!" Liesel shouted back. "Okay?" she asked. "Or let me tell you something that will satisfy you," Liesel hissed. "He slipped me a love potion and he forced me to like him!"

"Well, that would suffice compared to the dung you're telling me!" Fred shouted. "I've done absolutely _nothing_ but be there for you since the start of term! Who was there comforting you after your brat-of-a-cousin made you break down into tears—because I sure didn't see Malfoy there!" Fred bellowed. "And you went to Hogsmeade with him?"

"Yes," Liesel said. "I did."

"So, that's what the two of you were talking about behind that tree—I should've known then!" He hissed. "Lie after lie," he said, shaking his head.

"Well, it doesn't matter!" Liesel shouted back. "It's not like you wouldn't have reacted any differently if I would have told you in the beginning!" She seethed. "You would have still ignored me and you would _still_ be livid, just as you are now!"

"You just don't get it, do you?" Fred asked. "Do you know how much of an idiot I feel like, right now?" he ran his fingers through his hair. "You ruined this—you've ruined everything."

"What have I ruined, Fred? I didn't hurt anyone!" Liesel was fighting back the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes.

"That's where you're wrong," Fred said in a low voice. "And what have you ruined?" he asked, "Our friendship." He stormed out of the tapestry.

"Fred, please, stop—you have to listen to me!" she called after him, rushing out of the tapestry. But, she came to a sudden halt when she saw who stood outside of the tapestry. There, stood Harry, Ron, Hermione, George, Cameron, and Dominik.

"Liesel—I'm so sorry!" Hermione said, rushing to her aid, placing a hand on her arm. "They set you up!"

"You're a liar!" Harry hissed. "It's been Malfoy all this time!" he shouted, making his way past Ron, who was red in the face to stand before Liesel. "You traded me off for _him_!"

"Watch it, Potter," Dominik hissed, rushing over to stand between the two. "If you've got a problem with Liesel, you've got a problem with me.

"Shut up, Harry!" Liesel hissed through her tears, over Dominik's shoulder.

"Everyone—just calm down," Cam said.

"And you knew all this time!" Ron shouted. "And you knew about Fred," he hissed at Hermione.

"Well, what would you rather have me do, Ronald?" Hermione retorted. "I wasn't going to be a terrible friend to her!"

"Oh—but you were a terrible friend to _us_ instead!" Ron spat. "The both of you."

"Please," Cameron said. "At least quiet down.

"I can't believe you," Harry hissed to Liesel. "You lied to me, to all of us!" he shouted.

"What did I just tell you, Potter?" Dominik said through clenched teeth. "I don't need a wand to cause you damage."

"Dominik—you're pushing it," Cam said, trying to keep his voice calm. "Will you all just stop and take a deep breath?"

"This is none of your business!" Harry hissed, whipping out his wand.

"If you're shouting at my cousin, it is," Dominik replied, pulling his wand out from his robes as well. "Try me."

"Stop it!" Hermione shouted, pushing the two apart. She glanced around at everyone, her eyes hard. "No one says another word," she said in a firm voice. "Before we all say anything else that we'll regret, sleep on everything to get your thoughts sorted out, because you're all acting on impulse. So, go to your dormitories and go to sleep."

"You know what, Hermione—"

"Did you not hear me, Ronald?" Hermione hissed, sounding very much like Mrs. Weasley. "I said to go to _bed._"

Ron gulped, obviously afraid. "Let's go, Harry," he muttered, grasping his arm and pulling him down the corridor.

Hermione turned to Cameron and Dominik. "That goes for the two of you, as well," she said sharply. "And if I hear that you've hexed either of my friends, you'll have_ me _to deal with," she said to Dominik.

"Fine," Dominik said through clenched teeth. "I'll see you in the morning, Liesel," he said. "It you see them in the common room, ignore them." Liesel nodded.

"'Night, Liz," Cameron said, placing a hand on her arm.

"Let's go," Dominik muttered. The two Slytherins left, heading for the dungeons.

Hermione turned to Liesel, placing an arm around her shoulder. "It'll be all right, Liz," she said in a quiet voice. "Everything will turn out all right."

"This is only the beginning," Liesel whispered, wiping the tears from her cheeks.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**IT'S ALL ON THE TABLE. LIZ HAS LOST ALL OF HER FRIENDS AND DRACO (except for Hermione, Dominik, and Cam). A;LSDJF;SL**

**Just to let you all know, it hurts to write this. Everything was going so well ;_; **

**I think I'll be updating once a week from now on. A seemed to get the majority of the vote. But, this doesn't count. I just couldn't leave you guys with that cliffhanger, and I couldn't stop typing today. **

**Cornkix, you were so right. It really did hit the fan...**

**I finished this chapter not even five minutes ago and I STILL can't breathe. Anyways, tomorrow is the two month anniversary! ^w^ yay! Free butterbeer for all! **


	29. Chapter 29

"Wow, Harry, nice broom," a familiar voice said. Liesel, Hermione, and Cam looked over to see Cedric Diggory congratulating Harry on his new broom.

"Who's that?" Hermione muttered, glancing over at the boy.

Liesel turned to look at her. "That's Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Quidditch team Captain."

Her eyebrows rose. "So _that's_ him?"

"Yeah," Liesel said with a shrug, shoving her food around her plate with her fork.

"Oh—Liesel, I-I think he's looking at you," she said in an unsure voice. "Oh, no—wait, no, he is," she said. "He's—he's coming over here," she said, sounding rather confused.

"Hey, Liz," Cedric said, smiling down at her.

Liesel looked up at him, feigning a smile the best she could. "Hi, Cedric."

"Are you ready for the match?" he asked eagerly. "Too bad Hufflepuff isn't in the running."

Liesel shrugged. "I'm not playing, so—"

"Are you okay?" he asked suddenly. "You seem a little under the weather…"

"Well, that's one way to put it," she mumbled.

"Is it…" Cedric hesitated. "Is it because of those rumors about you and Malfoy?" he asked apprehensively, lowering his voice. Liesel's stomach turned. People _had_ been talking about it. "I mean, those_ are_ just rumors…right?" his eyes were shocked and full of worry at the same time—Liesel never knew that was possible.

Liesel shrugged. "I can't deny it," she muttered.

"Right," he said shortly. "Well," he said, patting her on the back. "If you ever need someone to talk to—I'm here."

"Thanks," she mumbled after he walked away.

"Liesel, you need to eat something—anything," Hermione said in an attempt to talk over all of the chatter about Harry's new Firebolt. "You look terrible." Hermione eyed her anxiously. "I didn't know you knew Cedric."

"I've known Cedric for forever," Liesel shrugged. "Plus, I _feel_ terrible," Liesel muttered, pushing her plate away. "And I've told you already—I'm not hungry."

"Oh, I swear to _Merlin_!" Hermione exclaimed. "If Malfoy looks over here _one_ more time—"

"You look really pale," Cameron muttered from Liesel's right. Liesel turned to look at him; he didn't exactly look very chipper, either. His skin was just as pale as hers, if not worse. There were even purple bags forming beneath his mismatched eyes.

"You're one to talk," Liesel muttered.

"Oh, Liesel, you look so tired," Hermione said worriedly.

"Maybe you shouldn't go to the match," Cam muttered in a tired voice.

"Well, what'd you expect?" Liesel mumbled. "I spent all night crying—you were here. You heard it."

"But, really, Liesel," Hermione said. "You should take a rest."

"No, no—I'm fine, really," she muttered. "I'm going to the match." She said, staring down at the table. She looked over at the Ravenclaw table, where a few fourth years kept glancing at her with grins, followed by giggles.

"Don't let them get to you," Cam yawned. "They'll shut their traps, eventually…"

"How is it that new gets around so quickly here?" Liesel hissed under her breath. "You have feelings for someone who may not be the nicest—and suddenly you're a villain," she grumbled, stabbing her eggs with her fork.

"Maybe I should take that," Cam muttered, prying the fork from her fingers. "And just ignore the whispers," he said. "It'll all go away."

"How do you know?" Liesel asked. "My life is over," she groaned, burying her face in her hands. "They'll never talk to me again..."

"Er, Liz," Hermione muttered, looking past her shoulder.

"I mean—really, I'm entitled to my own privacy—am I not?" Liesel asked Cameron.

"Liesel," Hermione said again.

"Well, it depends on your definition—" Cam began.

"Liesel, look!" Hermione whispered forcefully.

But, Liesel didn't even have to—she heard Draco's voice from behind her and she stiffened. She bit her lip and looked down at her plate. She began fiddling with her hair—anything to take her mind off of his closeness. Hermione rolled her eyes when she realized he'd only come over to taunt Harry about his new broom. But, Harry had hardly put any effort in making him feel like a fool and he was soon sauntering back to the Slytherin table.

"He is _so_ rude!" Hermione shrieked after he walked away. "He doesn't even acknowledge the rumors—let alone, you!" she said to Liesel.

"Don't be too surprised, Hermione," Liesel said with a shrug. "It is Draco, after all."

"He's always going to be Draco to you from now on, instead of 'Malfoy', isn't he?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so," Liesel said with a shrug.

* * *

Liesel rushed onto the field, standing closely behind Harry to observe the scene. Her jaw practically hit the ground when she realized that dementor that had seemingly attack Harry was not a dementor at all. Professor McGonagall had stormed over, shouting at the four Slytherins in her shrill voice. Liesel felt fury flow through her. She knew why he was doing this—acting out in such an immature manner. It was to get back at her. The best way to do that, Draco believed, was through Harry.

After Professor McGonagall rushed off to find Professor Dumbledore, the crowd had departed. Liesel overheard that there was to be a party in the Gryffindor common room, but she didn't feel much like going. She stormed over to Draco, who was still attempting to release himself from the robe. "Very mature," she said in an attempt to hide her frustration. "If you were going to get back at me, I would have expected you to do something to _me_—not my friend."

Draco sneered maliciously. "The last I heard, he wasn't your friend," he spat.

Liesel took in a deep breath. "As you could have probably guessed," she retorted. "None of this would have happened if you would have just minded your own business and never bothered me about those stupid letters." Draco stared at her, not knowing how to rejoinder.

"We'll handle the little Half-blood for you, Malfoy," Marcus Flint sneered, attempting to charge at Liesel, who took a defensive stance, reaching for her wand.

"No," he said, still staring at Liesel. "Let her be," he sneered. "She'll get what's coming to her."

"Just as you're going to get what's coming to you," Liesel replied heatedly. "And to think I thought you were different," she laughed. "You're still the same underneath it all."

"Miss Greenwood, what are you still doing there?" Professor McGonagall asked, approaching the group. "You are well aware of the celebration going on up in the Gryffindor tower, are you not?"

"I'm aware, Professor," Liesel mumbled. "I'm not in much of a celebrating mood."

"As that is quite understandable, Miss Greenwood, we need to have a word with these four young men," Professor Dumbledore said. "But, I will need to be seeing you soon, Miss Greenwood."

Liesel's eyebrows rose. "Me?"

"Yes, you," Professor Dumbledore replied with a ghost smile appearing on his lips. "Tomorrow at noon, perhaps?"

"Er, okay, Professor," Liesel muttered. "I'll see you," she said, walking off, heading towards the castle.

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her Quidditch robes as she sulked through the corridors. She found herself in the dungeons, not looking to go anywhere in particular. She was about to round a corner when she'd collidedwith someone. "Hey—watch where you're—oh, it's you," Dominik muttered. Cameron slowly followed him around the corner, holding his stomach and looking slightly green. "Come on," Dominik muttered, grabbing his arm and pulling him down the corridor.

Liesel quickly changed the direction she was going and followed the two boys. "What's wrong with him?" Liesel asked.

"Uh…" Dominik glanced at Cam, before turning to look at Liesel. "Food poisioning."

"From what?" she asked curiously.

"I don't know," Dominik snapped. "It was probably that treacle tart from dinner last night."

"But, I ate that and I'm completely—"

"Well, maybe Cam's stomach is a bit more sensitive," Dominik replied. "Isn't there a party in your common room, anyways?" he asked.

"Yes, but—"

"What're you doing in the dungeons?" he asked. "Being there is a bad idea—especially with those rumors going around."

Liesel huffed. "Well, sorry if I didn't want to be bothered by my housemates," she said. "I don't exactly feel welcome around them."

"Liesel, you need to find some place to be, otherwise you'll just end up getting yourself in trouble," Dominik sighed. "Okay?"

"Okay," she muttered.

"I've got to take Cam to the Hospital Wing, okay?"

"But, can't I—"

"No, Liesel," Dominik said firmly.

"Fine," Liesel said. "I'll see you."

Liesel let out a deep and stomped up the stairs to the library; a place she knew would be deserted. She wasn't exactly in the mood for doing work; she simply wanted to be alone. Liesel couldn't have been bothered with anyone else, and it seemed that no one else could have been bothered with her—not even Dominik, her own cousin. Even he knew that she had no place to go and nothing to do. So why couldn't she have assisted him in taking Cam to the hospital wing?

Poor Cam, Liesel thought. Food poisoning was a curse. Liesel wondered what he could have eaten that'd made him so sick.

She finally found the library, which was deserted, as Liesel had expeted. Liesel let out a sigh of relief as she wandered through the aisles, happy to see that it really was empty. She found a chair and seated herself at the table and rested her head on her arms.

A nice nap would be exactly what Liesel needed to take her mind off of things. She could forget about the last twenty four hours and relax.

* * *

"Mind if I sit here" A boy asked.

Liesel mumbled an incoherent 'no'. But, it seemed that the boy didn't hear it quite well. "Great," he said, pulling out the chair beside Liesel and setting down his books before he seated himself.

Liesel slowly lifted her head with a quiet yawn. Who she saw sitting beside her was someone she didn't expect to see sitting beside her.

"It's a shame, you know," Ernie Macmillan said as he flipped a few books open. "I don't see why Wood never lets you play."

Liesel sat up, running her fingers through her hair. "I guess," she muttered, not quite sure why the Hufflepuff was speaking to her.

He lifted an eyebrow at her before turning his gaze back to his work. "You guess?" he asked. Liesel took note that his voice had gotten deeper since she had last spoken to him, which was merely over a year ago.

"You could hardly say I'm on the team," she said. "I've been in once game in the year and a half that I've been on the team." Suddenly Liesel huffed. Why was she even talking to Ernie Macmillan, anyways? "Besides, I'm the black sheep of my entire house. No one wants to see me play."

"Is that so?" Ernie asked, turning to look at her. "You're a lot friendlier than I remember," he said with a half-smile.

Liesel feigned a smile. "That's probably because I disarmed you."

Ernie laughed. "Sorry about that, by the way," he said. "I shouldn't have been on Potter's case."

"Yeah," Liesel said shortly, leaning back in her chair.

Ernie observed her closely, realizing that she wasn't exactly in a good mood. He decided that it would be best to change the subject. He glanced around the library, loking for something—anything to talk about. His eyes fell on Liesel, once again and his eyes fell on the pendant that hung around her neck.

"Nice necklace."

Liesel looked down at the necklace, frowning. She'd forgotten that she even had it on. "Thanks," she said in an insincere voice. "I don't know why I'm still wearing it," she muttered as she fiddled with the pendant with her fingertips. "It was a gift from—nevermind," she said quickly.

Ernie looked at her curiously. "Who?" He noticed that she was hesitant to speak. "If you don't mind me asking," he added slowly.

"It's from Draco Malfoy," she blurted. Ernie's eyebrows rose.

"Malfoy?" he asked. Liesel gave a timid nod. "So…the rumors…they're true, then?" Ernie didn't seem upset or angry at her in the slightest; she wasn't exactly expecting him to react so calmly.

Ernie, instead, seemed even more urious. If he was angry, he sure had a good way of hiding it.

"It depends on what you've heard," Liesel said with a miserable sigh, resting her elbow on the table. "But, yeah, for the most part, it's true." She turned to look at Ernie. "We dated for a few weeks. But, now, we're over."

"Really?" Ernie asked.

"Yep," Liesel muttered.

"So, is that why you're not at the party?" he asked, "because most of your house, if not all, has turned against you?"

"That's exactly why," Liesel said, "even my own friends."

"Malfoy is denying everything that's going around," Ernie said.

"I know he is," Liesel said in a distant voice.

"Doesn't that—doesn't it bother you?"

Liesel shrugged. "I guess I just expected it," she said with a frown.

"So, you two aren't together?" Liesel shook her head. "Since when?"

"Yesterday," she murmured. "Everything has gone downhill since then."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yeah…Ernie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you have the time by any chance?"

Ernie looked at his wrist watch. "It's quarter 'til six," he said.

"Great," Liesel said dryly. "They're probably still celebrating," Liesel muttered as she stood up. "See you around, then," she muttered.

Liesel rushed out of the library, headed for the North Tower and rushed up the spiral staircase. There, she saw the silver latter.

Liesel quickly climbed the latte and entered the overly fumed classroom. "I knew you were coming," Professor Trelawney said from the window. "The crystal ball is right over there," she said, pointing at the usual round table the two Seers shared during their sessions.

"Aren't you going to join me?" Liesel asked.

Professor Trelawney smiled. "You won't need me for this, my dear," she said. "You have to find out what is to be done on your own." Liesel wasn't yet quite sure what the Professor meant, but she nodded her head anyways. "I'll leave you here," she said. "I'll check up on you every hour or so."

"Thank you, professor," Liesel said, approaching the table and seated herself.

She took a deep breath before focusing her gaze on the crystal ball. Soon, everything around her blurred as the image in the crystal ball became clearer.

There stood Sirius Black in the center of a dim-lit, shabby, dusty room. His eyes were large and surrounded by purple bags. But, his voice made him seem sane, despite his ragged appearance.

"There's two of you?" he asked with a bewildered expression on his face. Liesel could see a few other figures in the background and assumed them to be insignificant, seeing as there was a possibility that they wouldn't be there.

"Yes," Liesel heard herself say. "We need to talk to you," her future self said, glancing over at Dominik, who stood beside her. "Please," she asked desperately. "It's important."

The clear image immediately blurred and she was once again in the Divination classroom.

"It's about time that you head back to your common room, Ms. Greenwood," Professor Trelawney said. "It's almost eleven." Liesel nodded, standing up from the table.

When Liesel finally arrived at the portrait, she realized that the party was still going strong. She frowned as she muttered the password to sir Cadogan. She stepped through the portrait hole and entered the noisy common room. She did her best to be discrete, but ended up bumping into Fred. He turned around curiously to see who had collided with him. When his eyes landed on Liesel, his face twisted up into a scowl.

"Finally decided to show up?" he taunted. "Or were you too busy with Malfoy to remember that your house won a Quiddtich match?"

Liesel frowned. "I didn't come here because I knew that I wouldn't be welcome," she said, attempting to keep herself calm. "I also knew that no one wanted to be bothered with me," she said quietly. "So, I slept in the library for about four hours. After I woke up, I knew the party would have still been going on. So, I went to Professor Trelawney for a private lesson." Liesel glanced around. "It's nice to know that you're all having fun without me.

"Yeah," Fred said harshly. "We are."

"Fine! I get it—you're mad at me!" Liesel shouted. "It's bad enough that the entire school is talking about me behind my back! What more do you want, Fred?"

"I want to know what you saw in that git!" He shouted back. The common room had gone silent. Liesel glanced around to see that everyone had become indulged in their argument. "Let's take this elsewhere," Fred said through clenched teeth.

"Fine," Liesel said in an even voice.

He grabbed her wrist and pulled her up the stairs and pulled her into his dormitory, slamming the door behind him. "I still don't get it," he said with a sardonic laughter.

"What is there to get, Fred?" Liesel asked. "I like him! What do you want me to do—apologize for it?"

"That _would_ be nice," Fred drawled.

"If you really liked someone I absolutely _loathed_—like Tabitha—I'd still be a good friend to you and support it, no matter what I thought!" she argued. "If you wre truly my friend, you would've stuck by me like Hermione did!"

"Hermione knew what was going on the entire time!" Fred bellowed. "You _lied_, Liesel! You lied to all of us and you don't even feel bad about it!"

"Everyone has their secrets, Fred! _Everyone_!"

Fred gave her a stony look. "Well, I don't."

"Oh, so you're just the perfect friend, are you?" she asked.

"I try to be."

"So, you've never kept _one_ secret from me? There's nothing you haven't told me?"

Fred didn't answer. "That's different."

"_How, _Fred?" Liesel asked, finally reaching the point of frustration. "_How _is it different?"

"Well, maybe if you weren't so wrapped up in yourself, then maybe you'd know!" He seethed. "You've been skipping off into the sunset, holding hands with Malfoy—no wonder you're so bloody clueless! If you would stop thinking about your stupid self for one second, you wouldn't be in this situation!" Liesel had never been so mad at Fred in her entire life. Her fists were balled and he face was red, along with her breathing being heavy. "You—you're a spoiled brat. You deserve everything that you get."

Liesel shoved her way past him and yanked the door open. Outside the door was the entire Quidditch team, including Ron. Liesel was trying extremely hard not to cry. "I quit the team," she said to Oliver with a quivering voice.

She shoved her way past Harry and George and rushed down to the common room. Liesel collapsed in the first armchair she could find and sobbed loud enough for all of the common room to hear. She felt someone place a hand on her shoulder, but she immediately shrugged it away. Liesel didn't want anyone's pity.

Eventually, Liesel's sobs became silent, though the tears never stopped flowing. Even when Professor McGonagall arrived to break up the party, Liesel was in the same armchair, still crying.

It wasn't until a few minutes after the common room was clear. That Emile made his way down into the common room and curled up in the armchair with Liesel. He let out a loud 'meow' and licked her arm with his sandpaper tongue in comforting manner. It wasn't until then that Liesel had finally fallen asleep.

* * *

Emil stirring in the armchair is what woke Liesel only a few hours later. Liesel sat up and peered around the empty common room. Emile had hopped down from the chair and began cuddling himself to a pair of feet and making constant _meows_. Liesel looked at the feet curiously before looking up and locking her eyes with someone she'd been dying to meet for months.

"I believe this is your cat?" Sirius Black asked, picking up Emil and holding him in his arms. Liesel's jaw fell, but she nodded. "Make sure you take care of him, Miss Greenwood," he said with what could have been a sweet smile, had it not been for his rotting teeth. "He's special," he said.

Liesel got to her feet and Black placed Emil back in her arms. "Y-You're Sirius Black." Liesel wasn't speaking out of fear, which was something that Black picked up on. Liesel's voice held more of a mesmerized tone.

"That would be me."

"I-I've got so many questions for you!" she breathed, trying to hid her excitement.

"As much as I'd love to answer your questions, I've got something to do," he muttered, glancing around the common room. The scruffy man seemed hesitant to ask, but did so anyways. "You're not afraid of me?"

"Of course I'm not," she replied. "I've got so many questions to ask you—about Peter Pettigrew, Harry's parents, and—"

"What do you know about Peter Pettigrew?" Black asked.

"I know that he's not really dead," she said. "I also know that you're innocent."

Sirius stared at Liesel. Liesel stared at Sirius.

"Have you been crying?" he asked suddenly, observing the dry tear stains on her cheeks.

Liesel quickly wiped them away. "That's beside the point," she said. "We need to clear your name so that you can take care of Harry."

"First, I need to find Pettigrew and kill him," Sirius growled.

"What makes you think he's here?" Liesel asked curiously, tilting her head to the side. "I've got to talk to him before you—er—kill him."

"He's a rat."

"It's not nice to call people names."

"No, he's actually a rat!" Sirius said. He belongs to Weasley."

Liesel's eyes widened. "Y-you mean Scabbers?"

"Whatever his name is!" Sirius said offhandedly.

"He's dead."

"What do you mean?" Black asked.

"He was eaten by a cat," Liesel said quietly. Sirius' eyes immediately fell on Emil. "Not _this_ cat," Liesel said quickly, holding Emil closer to her. "It was my friend's cat."

"Well, I'll see for myself," Black said.

"It's a bad idea, I'm telling you," Liesel warned.

Black rushed up the stairs. He may have been up there for all but two minutes before there was a strangled scream that caused Liesel to jump. Soon, Black came rushing down the stairs. "I still need to talk to you," she whispered quickly as he rushed past her.

"The Shrieking Shack," he said in a rushed tone. "There's a shortcut through the Whomping Willow—just press the knob at the base of the tree."

"Wait—how do you know who I am?"

Black grinned. "I'd know that hair and those eyes anywhere." Soon, he disappeared through the portrait hole. A few seconds later, Harry, Dean, and Seamus bustled into the common room.

"What did you see?" Seamus asked her.

"Was it truly Black, like Ron said" Dean asked.

Liesel swallowed, looking at the three boys. "It was."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I know that at this point in the story that most of you are eager for updates. But, as I have mentioned before, I've got school work that I've got to be on top on. I've spent everyday after school working on this story after I finished my homework. Do you know how many words this chapter was by Friday? 1700 something words. I was going to be typing away on Friday, but I'd realized that I'd left my charger over my dad's and my parents wouldn't be meeting until Sunday. So, I spent all of Saturday writing the rest of his by hand. All that was left was to wait patiently for my charger to arrive. **

**In my time of patience, I got a review that I'd like to bring to the spotlight:**

_From: RANDOM (Guest):_

_hey chicka you said weekly update hurry the freak up cause we r all like waiting, okay? it's time HURRY UP_

**Just letting you all know now that if I ****_ever_**** get another review like this, **_I will stop updating__**.**_** I think that this review was extremely rude and disrespectful.**

**I don't think most of you realize this, but I don't **_have_** to update. I could be spending those extra two hours a night for something that could contribute to my life-something that I do happen to have outside of this story. On top of it all, I almost never immediately go home after school because I have extra curricular activities and my tutors.**_****_

**Through all of that, I still have time to think about you guys and my story, knowing that you're anticipating what's happening next. You don't have to message me, asking me to update, because I won't forget, okay?**


	30. Chapter 30

Liesel slowly approached professor Dumbledore's office, not exactly sure why he would want to speak with her. She stood before the gargoyle that guarded his office. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Er, Chocolate Frog…"

Soon, she gained entrance to the headmaster's office. She made her way inside and immediately noticed the sliver trinkets that were scattered all about. Not only that, but Professor Dumbledore also seemed to be almost as fond of books as Hermione. There were books all over the place.

Liesel was intrigued nonetheless. She actually felt the need to touch the silver trinkets, but wasn't sure if she should, just in case Dumbledore didn't want her to.

"They don't bite." Liesel jumped around to see Professor Dumbledore seated at his desk, smiling idly at Liesel. "Feel free to browse," he said modestly. "It's my best collection."

"Professor Dumbledore," Liesel breathed. "I-I didn't see you there," she said quietly, observing all of the portraits of the previous headmasters.

"I figured," he smiled. "Please, sit," he said, gesturing towards the chair placed in front of his desk. Liesel quickly made her way over to the chair and slowly seated herself before him. "I must say, you're here much earlier than I expected."

Liesel's eyebrows rose. "Am I really?"

"Yes," he said. "In fact, you're on time." Liesel gave her headmaster a half-smile. "Tell me," he continued, "did you enjoy the celebration last night? I heard it went well into the night."

"Actually—"

"Wonderful, wonderful," he said. "Things went quite well until a few hours after the celebration ended, am I wrong?"

"I-I guess you could say that," Liesel said quietly.

"Yes, because Sirius Black entered the Gryffindor common room," Dumbledore sighed. "I really which Mr. Longbottom would have been more careful with that list of passwords, but alas..." Dumbledore took of his half-moon spectacles and cleaned them off with a handkerchief before putting them back on. "I understand that you were sleeping in the common room that night?"

"Yes, I was," Liesel said quietly.

"Did you come across Sirius Black?" Dumbledore asked curiously. "Or, better yet, did he come across _you_?"

Liesel gulped before she found her voice. "I…He did, Professor."

"Did you two exchange words?"

"Yes…"

Dumbledore's eyes glinted. "What did Black say to you?"

"He didn't tell me much," Liesel said slowly. "But, I do know one thing."

"What is it, Ms. Greenwood?"

"Professor Dumbledore…I-I think Sirius Black is innocent," Liesel said quickly. "In fact, I know he is—I know it! I just have to prove he's innocent. He was searching for someone, you see—someone named Peter Pettigrew—"

"The same way you know that Professor Lupin is a werewolf?" Professor Dumbledore asked; a ghost smile on his lips.

Liesel's eyes widened. "I haven't told anyone, if that's what you're thinking, professor," she said quickly. "I've kept it to myself, just like Professor Lupin asked—"

"Calm down, Liesel," Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm very aware that you haven't told a soul—in fact, I'm impressed with you."

"I-Impressed?" Liesel stammered. "With _me?"_

"Of course," Dumbledore said. "I don't know too many people who would act as calmly as you did and be so mature about the situation, on top of it all."

"Oh," Liesel said, shocked that the headmaster was saying such positive thinks about her.

"I also heard that you're improving in your classes," he said.

"Oh—well, I dunno," Liesel said modestly. "I-I just really like my classes this year and—"

"It's a lot of responsibility, you know?" Dumbledore smiled. "You're handling it all so well."

"Why, thank you, Professor."

"Listen," he continued, "I know this year hasn't been the easiest for you, but I'd say you've pulled through quite successfully."

"I guess," Liesel murmured.

"I also wanted to know how your lessons with Professor Trelawney are going," Dumbledore continued. "Professor Trelawney believes that they are going quite well and that you have great potential as a Seer."

"I'm really learning a lot with Professor Trelawney," Liesel said with a small smile. "She's a wonderful teacher, despite what everyone says about her."

"I'm glad you see it that way," he said. "But, I will say one more thing before you are free to go."

"What's that?" Liesel asked curiously.

"Being friends isn't about sharing your greatest secrets, nor is it about sharing your greatest desires or fears," he said, looking at Liesel closely. "It's about the effort put forth to continue the friendship no matter what obstacles may come its way." Liesel bit her lip. "I understand that you've come across obstacles in a few of your friendships, am I right?"

"Y-yes," Liesel said with a nod.

"So, I think it will be beneficial for you to mend those friendships before the damage that is done becomes permanent." He said with his blue eyes twinkling. "I think that the Weasleys and Mr. Potter would all be just a little happier with your company, along with Ms. Granger."

"I think so, too," Liesel said.

"I'm glad to see that we have an understanding," he smiled. "You're free to go." Liesel stood up and headed for the exit. "One more thing, Ms. Greenwood," he called. Liesel turned to look at the headmaster. "Feel free to take any book to keep," he said, glancing around at all of the books he had about.

"Professor, I-I don't exactly—"

"I insist," Dumbledore said. "Any book."

Liesel sighed. "All right," she mumbled, walking around his office and finally picking up an old dusty book. "There."

"Ah," he smiled. "One of my favorites—do take care of it. I've had it since I was a boy and the spine is a bit fragile."

Liesel glanced down at the book with the odd symbol on the cover. "Right."

* * *

"Cameron, are you okay?" Liesel asked, feeling extremely concerned for her friend that was seated across from her at the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Cameron yawned. "Why?"

"Because you look like you haven't slept in days," Hermione answered, observing the purple bags below his eyes that had grown. "You look worse than Professor Lupin—no offence," Hermione said quickly.

"None taken," he yawned. "I've just been up…studying."

"Maybe you should take it easy," Liesel said. She turned to Hermione, who was peering at Harry and Ron across the table. "Hermione, why are you watching them like that?"

"Because," she said suspiciously. "I think Harry might try and sneak into Hogsmeade."

"It's not like he hasn't done it before," Cameron shrugged. Liesel turned and glared at him, kicking him underneath the table.

"How do _you_ know about that?" Hermione asked.

"We _may_ have seen him in Hogsmeade with you and Ron," Liesel said.

"Liesel, who else knows?" Hermione asked in a firm voice.

"You know," Liesel said awkwardly. "Me…Dominik…Cam…and," she muttered something incoherent.

"I'm sorry," Hermione said, giving Liesel a pointed look. "I didn't quite catch that."

"And…Draco…"

"_Liesel!"_

"I made him promise not to tell a soul," Liesel replied.

"You know that Malfoy probably never keeps his word!" Hermione hissed. "He could've told the entire school by now!"

"But, he hasn't, has he?" Cam asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said. "It's not like he's got any proof in the first place."

"All right," Hermione muttered, considering Cameron and Liesel's points. She eyed Cameron. "You don't exactly look like you're up for Hogsmeade," Hermione muttered.

"I'm fine," Cameron said. "Really—I'm not staying back here, okay?" he snapped. Hermione and Liesel stared at him with their jaws resting on the table.

"Er—okay," Hermione uttered .

"Fine…" Liesel mumbled, looking down at her plate as she continued to eat.

"Have you heard from the twins, lately?" Cam asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"Nope," Liesel said, looking up at him. "Not Harry or Ron, either. What about you, Hermione?"

"Of course Ron isn't talking to me," Hermione sighed. "And Harry isn't by default—can you _believe_ that they still think that Crookshanks killed scabbers?"

"Well, Hermione," Liesel said slowly, "the evidence_ did_ point to Crookshanks…"

"But that _doesn't _mean he did it!"

"Okay, okay," Liesel muttered.

"I should probably find Dominik," Cam said, looking at his wristwatch.

"Hey, before you go, do you mind if Hermione comes with us?" she asked. "She hasn't got anyone to go with."

"Sure, I don't mind," he shrugged. "We'll meet you in the Entrance Hall." Cameron turned and headed for the Slytherin table.

"Okay," Liesel called.

"I think there's something going on with him," Hermione said suddenly, taking a sip from her goblet.

"Who?"

"Cameron, of course," she said, glancing over at him. "He's obviously not getting enough sleep."

"Well, I could've told you that," Liesel replied.

"He's definitely not staying up doing homework all night," she said. "_I'm_ doing that and I'm not nearly in as bad of a shape as he is."

"True," Liesel said thoughtfully. "What's your point?"

"Maybe something's keeping him awake."

"Or he's refusing to sleep," Liesel added.

"That could be another possibility," Hermione said with a nod.

"But, if either of those are the case, why?" Liesel asked.

"He's your friend," Hermione said. "It'd probably be best if you figured it out."

"Come on," Lieslel sighed. "We ought to get going. You don't want to keep Dominik waiting."

"Why?" Hermione asked as she got to her feet.

"He whines like a two year old when he becomes impatient."

"That's a sight."

"It is, indeed."

* * *

I _still _don't see why _she's _here," Dominik drawled, glaring over at Hermione.

"Oh, just ignore him, Hermione," Liesel sighed, rolling her eyes.

"No, I'm serious!" Dominik said. "Why does she have to come with us? We never agreed to this!"

"Actually," Cameron cut in, "Liesel and I agreed on it, and you know how it goes."

"Majority rules," he and Liesel said in unison.

Dominik scowled. "_Majority rules_," he said in a mocking voice.

Liesel laughed, turning to Hermione. "I think he's afraid of you," she whispered.

"Really?" Hermione asked quietly, glancing over at Dominik. "Why?"

"Because of you threatening him the night before the last Quidditch match," Liesel whispered back. "I think you're the first person to have ever done that."

Hermione laughed. "I'm shoked," she said. "Your cousin could be hit with a hex or two. It might knock him off of his pedestal," she said loud enough for Dominik to her. He scowled at her in return.

Liesel laughed. "Says Hermione Granger, the Gryffindor know-it-all."

"No one's called me that since first year," she scoffed.

"Not to your face," Liesel mused, trying to hide her laughter. Dominik and Cameron, however, did not and burst with laughter.

"I will say that I've heard that floating around the common room a bit," Dominik laughed. "What do you hear about me?"

"I don't hear anything about you, because no one will talk to me except for Liesel and Neville Longbottom," Liesel shrugged.

"I've…I've heard a few things," Hermione muttered, rolling her eyes.

Dominik grinned. "Have you, now?"

She sighed, "And I thought your ego couldn't get any bigger."

Cam laughed. "Believe me, it can."

"Well, if you really want to know," Hermione said shrewdly, "the girls in our dormitory, mainly Lavender Brown and Pavarti Patil, have said _quite_ a few things about you, Dominik."

"_Them_?" Dominik laughed. "Please, not now, not ever."

"What? Are you too good for them?" Liesel mocked. "Come on, Dominik, even you have to like someone."

"No one here," he shrugged.

"Is that so?" Hermione laughed.

"Yeah," he shrugged.

Liesel turned to Cameron. "What about you, Cam?"

"Oh, me?" Cam asked, a smile appearing on his lips. "I've got someone…"

* * *

"Liesel, what are you looking for?" Hermione grunted as she attempted to push her way through Zonko's. It was especially crowded that day.

"Nose-biting teacups," Liesel said distractedly, her eyes scanning over the shelves.

"What would you want those for?" Hermione asked.

"I dunno," Liesel said, making her way through the aisle. "I just do."

"Well…I'll meet you outside," she said with a frustrated sigh. "It's just _too_ crowded in here."

"All right, just give me five minutes, okay?" Liesel asked.

"All right, five and that's it."

Liesel continued shoving her way through the crowd until she finally found the nose-biting teacups. "The last one," she grinned as she reached for it. But, someone else grasped it before her fingertips could so much as brush it. "Hey—I was going to get that!" she said, turning to glare at the boy who had taken it from the rack.

"Sorry," Ernie Macmillan muttered as he fiddled with the teacup. "Do you want it?" he asked, offering it to her

"No—just keep it," Liesel muttered, pushing it away. "You got it fair and square."

He grinned. "I've never heard that saying before."

"It's a muggle one," Liesel replied.

"Muggles are just so interesting," Ernie mused, observing the teacup in his hands. "You're lucky, you know?"

"I'm lucky, how?" Liesel asked. "By being a half-blood?"

"Yeah," Ernie nodded. "You get the best of both worlds."

"You could always take Muggle Studies," Liesel muttered, observing the shelves.

Ernie shook his head. "It's not the same, you know?" he said.

Liesel shrugged. "I think they do a good job at it," she muttered. "Everything is accurate for the most part."

"Wait—you take that class?" Ernie asked in a bewildered voice.

"Yeah," Liesel shrugged. "It's nice to see muggles from the Wizarding point-of-view."

"Wow," Ernie said. "I never thought about it that way."

"Well," Liesel said, smiling to herself. "If muggles knew about Wizards, wouldn't you be interested to see what they thought?"

"I guess I would," Ernie said thoughtfully. "So…how're you holding up?"

"You heard about the argument between Fred and I, didn't you?" Liesel asked.

"Actually, yeah," Ernie murmured.

"Yeah, I figured the entire school would know by now," she muttered. "I'll just be going, now," Liesel said, pointing in the direction of the exit. Ernie frowned. "I promised Hermione I'd meet her outside after I got a Nose-Biting Teacup, but since you've got the last one, I'll—"

"Well, I've just got to pay for this and then I was going to leave," he said. "Maybe you can just come with me to buy it and then we'll leave at the same time…together."

"Er, sure," Liesel said slowly. "How long d'you think it'll take?"

"Does it really matter?" Ernie asked with a half-smile.

"I guess not," Liesel shrugged. She glanced around the joke shop and found a set of eyes watching Ernie and herself. "I'll meet you in line-I just have to see if they've got one more thing before I go."

"All right, then," Ernie said. "I'll see you in line."

Liesel watched as Ernie walked away and she turned to look back at one of the products but was shocked to see George standing before her, causing her to jump. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," George muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Does Fred know you're talking to me?" she asked, lifting an eyebrow.

"Does it matter?" he asked.

"Yes, actually," she replied. "It does. What do you want?"

"What makes you think I want something?" George asked.

"What other reason would you have to be talking to me right now?"

"Maybe I miss you," he shrugged.

"Oh, it sure seems that way," she drawled, turning to walk off.

"I know something you don't."

"Oh, really?" Liesel called over her shoulder. She turned to face him again.

"Yeah," he said with a nod.

"What now?"

"The game isn't worth playing if we don't talk."

"Well, was the game ever really worth it in the first place?" Liesel asked.

"You tell me," George replied, folding his arms.

"George!" Fred hissed from the other end of the aisle. Liesel and Dominik's heads whipped around. "_What do you think you're doing_?"

"I'll see you around," he muttered, brushing past Liesel and rushing over to his brother. The two began whispering feverishly back and forth.

Liesel let out a sigh, realizing how much she missed them. She turned off and found Ernie in line.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"No," Liesel shrugged.

"Well, you came back just in time," he said, placing the teacup on the counter, followed by five sickles. The woman at the counter placed the Nose-Biting Teacup in a brown paper bag and handed it over to Ernie. "Let's go," he said.

The two exited the shop, where they found Dominik, Cameron, and Hermione waiting outside.

"What took you so long?" Dominik snapped.

"Oh, calm down, you big baby," Liesel retorted. "I ran into Ernie and we spent a while talking, is all."

"I thought you were getting a Nose-Biting Teacup," Hermione frowned. "We've been waiting for forever, you know?"

"Actually, Ernie—"

"—bought this for you," Ernie said, handing her the brown paper bag.

"W-what?" Liesel asked.

"Remember?" he asked. "You ran out of sickles, remember? So I paid for it for you."

"Right," Liesel said slowly, grasping the paper bag. "Thank you."

Ernie smiled. "You're welcome." He turned and nodded to Dominik, Cameron, and Hermione before walking off.

"What was _that_ all about?" Cam laughed.

"I dunno," she shrugged. "We're sort of acquaintances."

"If he's buying you gifts, I'd say that's more than acquaintances," Dominik muttered. Hermione laughed.

"Oh, shut up," Liesel retorted. "It's a Nose-Biting Teacup—not a diamond bracelet." She rolled her eyes and her eyes fell on the piece of parchment in Hermione's hand. "What's that you've got, Hermione?"

"Oh—it's a letter," Hermione said. "I think it's from Hagrid, she said, observing the handwriting written on it.

"D'you think it's about the trial?" Liesel asked anxiously.

"I don't know—should we read it now?" she asked.

"Please," Liesel said. "I need to know what's going to happen. You don't think he's been fired, do you?"

"I hope not," Hermione said in a worried voice. She opened the envelope and her eyes scanned over it. She turned as white as a ghost.

"What is it, Hermione? Tell me!" Liesel asked, finally snatching the letter from her hands. Liesel skimmed the letter, muttering the words to herself as she read. "Hagrid's going to be heartbroken," Liesel whispered.

"What is it?" Cam asked.

"What's happened?"

"They're going to execute Buckbeak," Liesel muttered, handing the letter over to the two.

"Speak of the devil," Hermione seethed. Liesel followed her gaze and saw Crabbe and Goyle running for their lives, followed by Draco Malfoy, who all seemed to be covered in mud.

"Greenwood!" he hissed, marching over to her. "Funny prank your friend, Potter did," he hissed, glaring at her.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Draco," she said in an even voice. "What did he do?"

"You know what he did," he spat. "So, tell me, how did he get his head to float like that, hmm? Where's the rest of his bloody body?"

Liesel gulped, realizing that Harry had come to Hogsmeade, using his invisibility cloak. "Like I told you before, Draco, _I don't know,_" she said. "Maybe you're seeing things," she said. "Harry is back up at the castle, where he should be."

"You know bloody well know he snuck out here before—"

"She said she doesn't know," Dominik hissed. "I'll hit you with something much worse than mud, so I suggest you get out of here."

Draco took another look at Liesel, before turning his gaze to Dominik. "Fine," he said. "I can't wait to see Potter's face when Snape busts him," he taunted. "Maybe he'll get expelled this time." Draco's eyes landed on Cameron. He smirked, "Deligure." He soon turned around and continued to run off, heading for the castle.

"Liesel, we've got to get back up there," Hermione said. "Do you know how much trouble Harry could get in?"

"I know, Hermione, I know," she muttered. The two began to run toward the castle. "Do you think he'll get there before us?"

"I don't know," Hermione breathed as she ran. "Hopefully, he doesn't get caught."

The two made it to the common room. They ran up to the boys' dormitory and saw that it was empty, so they went back into the common room.

"Maybe they haven't made it back here yet," Hermione suggested.

"They'll be here in a minute or two," Liesel said.

"Well, come into the corridor and wait for them with me," Hermione said, walking toward the portrait hole.

"I don't know, Hermione…" Liesel muttered.

"Come on, Liesel, the trolls aren't that bad," Hermione pleaded.

Liesel frowned. "You know why I don't want to wait for them," she said. "You go and wait for them…I'll…I'll stay in here."

Hermione seemed unsure, but sighed. "All right." With those last words, she left through the portrait hole, leaving Liesel alone in the common room.

* * *

"See you, Professor," Liesel said to Professor Trelawney before climbing down the spiral staircase and made her way to the common room.

It had been weeks since she'd had that encounter with Sirius black, who'd left her with many questions roaming through her mind. She remembered what he'd told her about his hide-out. He was residing in the Shrieking Shack for the time being and he wanted her to come and speak with him so that he could answer her many questions.

How could Peter Pettigrew have been a rat all this time? He was pretending to be Ron's pet, on top of it all. Why did Black want to kill him? What could Pettigrew have done?

Hermione had reunited with Harry and Ron. She tried to spend as much time with Liesel as she did before, but they both knew that it wasn't working. So, Liesel did her best to avoid the common room at all costs to avoid feeling left out.

As Liesel was walking past the Transfiguration classrooms, she heard a soft whimper coming from the rom she had just passed. She stopped walking and turned around, curious as to who or what could possibly be in the classroom at that time of the night.

Another whimper came from behind the door and Liesel hesitantly made her way towards the classroom. She peeked inside and saw a figure lying on the floor in heaps.

Liesel gasped before rushing into the room, dropping her Divination books by the door. She kneeled beside the boy. "Are you alright?" she whispered.

The boy turned over and met Liesel's eyes, and when she saw them, her heart sunk.

"Cameron…" she said quietly. "What's—what's happened to you?"

Cameron took as deep of a breath as he could before he spoke. "My house mates don't like me very much…"

"Here, sit up," she said quietly, attempting to lift his upper body.

He let out a loud whimper. "Please—stop," he managed to say. "Justlet me be right her," he grunted. "It hurts too much."

"What hurts?" Liesel asked, observing him once more. "I don't see any blood."

Cameron swallowed and took another breath. "That's the beauty of magic, isn't it?"

"What—what did they do to you?" she whispered. "Why did they do it?"

"It was a curse this time," Cameron breathed before coughing.

"'This time'" she repeated. "You mean this has happened before?" Cameron looked into her eyes and gave a weak nod. "But, why?"

Cameron was silent as he struggled to breath. He finally took a breath and whispered, "Because no body likes the mudblood."

Liesel's breathing became heavy. "Y-your housemates did this to you because you're a—a muggleborn?" Cameron nodded again. "So, that's why you sit at our table?" she asked. He nodded again. "What hurts?"

"It feels…like I've been punched in the stomach," he breathed. "Except it's not going away…"

"That's terrible!" Liesel shrieked. "I've got to get you to the Madame Pomfrey—she'll know what to do," she said, attempting to lift him, once again.

"No," Cameron muttered as she tried lifting him. "Liz—I said no!"

Liesel retreated, setting him back down. "Has it always been this bad?"

"No," he murmured. "This…only started…a few weeks ago."

"But, but why? How did all of this start?"

"It's been going on since my first year," he explained before taking another breath. "Back then it was only turning my hair blue, or putting a snake in my bed," he looked a Liesel, watching her reaction. "Things died down and they stopped caring," he muttered. "But…not now—things are worse."

"But…if they didn't care before, why do they care now?" she asked quietly.

"I can name one person," he said, looking her in the eye. "You know who it is, Liz," he grunted, still struggling to breathe properly.

"D-_Draco_?" Liesel stammered. "He did this to you?"

"No," Cam breathed. "But he caused it."

Liesel felt fury flow through her. "_How_?"

Cameron noticed Liesel's growing anger and seemed hesitant to tell her. "He…he started bringing up my blood status again," he breathed. "He basically…he basically made me exist again to my housemates again in the worst light. But…I don't think he meant for it to get this bad…don't—don't blame him, Liz," he muttered. "Before, I was just a kid…but I'm not so much a kid anymore."

"That…caused…this?" Liesel asked. Cam gave another nod.

"What are you going to do?"

"The curses will fade away, eventually…" he muttered. "They always do."

"Is this why you haven't been getting any sleep?"

Cameron swallowed before giving her another nod.

"That day Dominik took you to the Hospital Wing…" Liesel trailed off. "They were messing with you after the match, weren't they? But, that couldn't have happened because of Draco—he was in Dumbledore's office at that time. Does he even know about this?"

"I must say," he muttered. "I don't give you enough credit," he said before going into a fit of coughs.

"This is why you haven't been getting any sleep," Liesel said quietly. "Does Dominik know about this? Where is he?"

"Dominik thinks I'm in the library," he whispered. "That's usually where I go to avoid being in the common room."

"Why didn't you tell him? I'm sure he'd—"

"I can't keep depending on your cousin to defend me, Liz," he breathed. "He may be my friend, but I need to handle things on my own."

"Well, look where that's gotten you," Liesel replied. "I'll stay here with you."

"No, Liz, you can't—"

"What kind of friend would I be if I abandoned you here?" she asked.

"N-not a very good one," Cam muttered.

"Exactly," Liesel said, folding her arms. "I'm staying here."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Chapter 30! Whoop! Whoop! **

**Ok, sorry, I couldn't resist. **

**Guess who spent all week typing this chapter, then woke up at 3 AM, started working on this chapter a little more, lost it, and then retyped it again! This girl! **

**Cam is a muggleborn! George misses Liz (and so does Fred, by default)! Harry snuck into Hogsmeade (okay, you guys already knew that, I'm just getting carried away here). **

**Do you guys realize that all of the chapters from Liesel's third year are about the length of the third book? Wow, a lot has happened this year, and there's still ****_so much more_****. I'm really proud of myself right now, ok?**


	31. Chapter 31

"Hermione," Liesel said as she watched Hermione get up from the table. She got to her feet. "Hermione! Stop it!" Liesel threw her bag over her shoulder, grasped her copy of _Unfogging the Future_ and rushed down the silver latter behind Hermione. She rushed down the spiral staircase to catch up with her friend, who was seething. "Hermione, would you please stop?" Liesel called.

"No," Hermione hissed. "That woman is a terrible teacher—I'm _done_ with that woman and her stupid class!"

"Yes, I understand that," Liesel huffed, catching up with her. "I think you're putting yourself under too much stress…"

"I don't like that word," Hermione muttered.

"What word?"

"'Stress'?"

"Yes, that's the word."

"Hermione," Liesel sighed, making her friend come to a halt. "I think this is more than just Divination."

"_How_ do you do it, Liesel?" Hermione asked. "_How _can you deal with Malfoy, the fact that Fred, George, Harry, and Ron aren't talking to you—and everything else! How do you do it?"

"I don't know," Liesel shrugged. "I guess I've just learned not to crack under pressure…to the best of my ability."

Hermione sighed. "I just want this year to be over."

"Me, too," Liesel muttered. "I honestly have nothing to look forward to coming back to once we leave," she muttered, glancing around the corridor. "Maybe I should just leave."

Hermione gaped at her. "L-_leave_?" she gasped. Liesel nodded. "Leave _Hogwarts_?"

"Why not?" Liesel shrugged. "What have I got to look forward to next year?" Hermione thought long and hard about this. "Nothing, that's what."

"Well…well, what about Quidditch?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I quit the team, remember?" Liesel asked.

"Oh yeah…" Hermione said.

"Besides, it's not like they want me back," she shrugged.

"I just hope we win," Hermione sighed. "I want Slytherin to lose!"

"I understand, Hermione," she murmured. "Come on, it's almost time for lunch."

Liesel watched glumly as the Gryffindor Quidditch team entered the Great Hall. "I told you that you shouldn't have quit," Cameron muttered smugly.

"Oh, shut up," Liesel retorted.

"On top of it all, guess whose eyes keep wandering to your back?" Hermione asked with a scowl.

"Draco?" Liesel asked quietly.

"The one and only," Cameron laughed.

"Has he been trying to talk to you?" Hermione asked quietly, glancing at the Slytherin table.

"Very subtly, but yes," Liesel sighed. "I can't even look at him."

"Liesel," Cameron said in a quiet voice. "I told you before—I don't blame him for the…_things_ that happen to me."

"But, it _is_ his fault, Cameron!" Liesel retorted. "I don't see how you can just expect me to—"

"Liesel," Cam finally said. "Everything that Malfoy has been doing has been his sick, twisted attempt at getting you back," he sighed.

"I don't believe that for one second," Hermione muttered, eyeing Cameron suspiciously.

"Liesel, half the things that he's done didn't turn out how he expected," Cameron explained. "I highly doubt he expected the Hippogriff to be sentenced to death, along with my being cursed by my housemates, including what happened at the previous match."

"Well, then, what _did_ he expect?" Liesel hissed.

"He expected to get a row out of you, but he got one from Hermione, instead," Cam said, glancing to his right. "I think that's what he likes most about you," he said thoughtfully. "You're fun when you argue, you know that, Liz?"

"Making fun of my argumentative manor isn't nice, Cam," Liesel scolded.

"Just see what he wants," Cam muttered. "What's the harm in that?"

"No," Liesel said briskly. "I can't risk it."

* * *

Once the match was over, Liesel shamelessly joined the Gryffindor crowd as they cheered in celebration of winning the Cup. Liesel couldn't have been happier. She felt someone tap her shoulder and she slowly turned around to see a modest-looking Draco standing before her. He opened his mouth to speak.

"You've been trying to talk to me for the past two weeks," Liesel said, cutting him off. "After everything you've done in the last five months, I don't know why you'd expect me to talk to you."

"I don't know, either," Draco said with a defeated sigh.

"You were terrible out there, you know?" she teased.

"Like you could do better," Draco retorted, nudging her with a half-smile appearing on his lips. Liesel smiled, two, but the smiles on their faces slowly faded. Draco watched her intently. "Can't we talk?"

Liesel frowned. "I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Please, Liesel," he asked, grasping her hand.

"I can't," she said quietly, slowly taking her hand from his. "You made things clear, Draco," she said. "And…and so have I."

"_I've_ made things clear?" he asked, lowering his voice over the cheers of the crowd. "You're the one that ended it!"

"At the possibility of us being related—yes!" she said. "You've were ignoring me for forever and _now_ you want my attention."

"Because I've missed you!"

"You make it seem like _I _didn't miss _you_," she retorted, folding her arms. "Listen, Draco, maybe back in February, I would've talked to you, but now I can't risk it," she said, glancing around at her housemates. "People are just starting to acknowledge me in the common room and that's a big deal for me."

"But, Liz—" Draco grasped her arm.

"I _can't_!" Liesel said fiercely, snatching her arm away. "Okay?" she said quietly. She glanced around the crowd and locked eyes with Harry, who seemed to be watching her and Draco closely. As much as it pained Liesel to say it, she had to. "You need to go. We can't be seen together."

Draco was crestfallen, but didn't show any sign of anger or spite; only defeat. "All right," he sighed. "I understand."

"Good."

* * *

Liesel enjoyed the atmosphere of the party, even if she wasn't exactly joining in. She was seated in an armchair by the fire watching the events of the party as they went on.

"I saw you talking to him."

Liesel looked up to see Harry, who was obviously still in a daze after winning the match. Liesel turned her gaze to the ground. "If it makes you feel any better," she began, "we haven't spoken in months. When I was talking to him today, I made it clear that he couldn't speak to me."

Harry seated himself on one of the arms of the chair. He let out a sigh. "We weren't being fair." Liesel looked up at him in shock. "He's a terrible git and I hate him, yes, but that doesn't mean you have to…do you?"

"You know, Harry," Liesel heaved a sigh, "I've been trying to make myself hate him again, ever since all of you found out. I figured that if I was able to do that, you would all forgive me," she said. "But, I couldn't and you saw that."

"I did," Harry said with a nod. "But, like I said before, we weren't being fair….and, well, I'm sorry."

"You're not just saying that because you won the match, are you?" Liesel asked skeptically, getting to her feet. "Because tomorrow morning, you could just—"

"No, no," Harry said, standing on his feet, as well. "I really mean it," he said genuinely. "Look, Liz," he said sheepishly. "We've known each other our entire lives."

"I know," she said, glancing around. "We _were_ best friends before this year came around…"

"Exactly," Harry said with a smile. "I want to get back to that."

"Do you think we can?" Liesel asked unsurely.

"I think we can pull it off."

"Harry?" Liesel asked in a quavering voice.

"Yeah?"

"I've really missed you," she whispered before throwing her arms around his neck. She couldn't help but to cry. After all, she'd lost her best friend this year and it felt good to have him back. When Harry hugged her back, she couldn't help but to cry harder.

"I've missed you, too, Liz," Harry murmured, patting her back. When Liesel finally calmed down, Harry broke their embrace. "Tell me everything."

"E-everything?" Liesel stammered. "Are you sure you want to know about me and Draco's relationship?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod. "I promise, I won't judge."

Liesel let out a deep breath. "This is going to take a while, you know?"

"I think I've got time," Harry grinned.

The two made their way over to the sofa and seated themselves. "Okay," she sighed, wondering where to begin. "Oh—d'you remember those letters that my father would send me on a weekly basis at the beginning of the year?"

"T-the ones about your mum?"

"Well, that's what started it…"

* * *

"Oh, so now he's talking to you again, all of a sudden?" Dominik asked with before placing a cigarette in between his teeth. The three were resting beneath the shade of a large tree a few feet from the lake.

Liesel looked at her lap in a humble manor, stroking Emil's back. "Sure, it was sudden, but it's a sign that things are getting better," she said. "Right, Emil?" He meowed loudly, licking her nose.

"If he's putting forth the effort to be friends again, don't question it," Cameron shrugged, looking over at Liesel.

"Exactly," she said to Dominik. "But, you should've been there…" she said. "It was wonderful, being able to talk to him again. I told him everything and then he told _me_ everything," she breathed. "After we had finished talking, I'd felt like there had been a weight lifted off of my shoulders."

"Now, all we need is to get you to talk to Fred and George," Cam said. "Then you'd be set, right?"

"I guess…" Liesel muttered. "You know, the way I see it, if they don't want to talk to me, I'm not going to wait around," she said thoughtfully. "I'll always be meeting new people and making new friends. There's no point in waiting for a lost cause," she murmured, closing her eyes and resting against the tree.

Soon, footsteps were approaching the three, followed by a few giggles. Liesel opened her eyes and looked up to see two Ravenclaw girls, who were grinning down at the three (or at Dominik, in particular).

"Hi there, Dominik," the first girl said, her blue eyes glinting as she spoke.

"Uh, hi," he said, a sour expression on his face. The girls stood there, still smiling at him. Cam rolled his eyes, trying to stifle his laughter. Liesel, however, lifted an eyebrow at the two girls, who had still yet to speak. "What do you want?" Dominik finally snapped, becoming irritable under the girls' stares.

"Oh—er—right," the girl muttered. "Well, you know how schools coming to an end and everything…" she trailed off.

"Yeah…"

"Well, I was…I was wondering if you wanted to spend a bit of time together over the summer….just you and I," she said giddily, bouncing on her heels as she spoke. Liesel snorted. The girl's eyes flickered to Liesel. Liesel grinned up at the girl smugly. She turned her attention back to Dominik. "So, what do you say?"

Dominik looked over at the girl, not even giving it a second thought. He snorted even louder than Liesel did. "No," he said, sounding disgusted. "I don't even know who you _are_."

The girl was astounded. "I—I'm in your Herbology class," she stammered.

"Because that's the type of girl I want to date," he laughed, elbowing Cameron playfully, "the one who smells like Dragon dung." The girl had gone pink in the face, her companion trying very hard not to laugh.

"A simple 'no' would have sufficed," she scoffed before turning on her heel and marching off.

Dominik turned to Cam. "You see what I mean?"

"Yeah," Cameron sighed. "I do."

Liesel furrowed her eyebrows. "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Dominik said passively. "It's just from a conversation Cam and I had in the common room the other day…"

"Right."

A warm, breeze hit Liesel's face as she pondered the familiarity of this particular day. Sure, finals were over and the sun was lazily beginning to set behind the mountains. There was a sense of ease on the Hogwarts grounds for most. It was simply an evening that one would long for when they knew the school year was coming to an end.

"I'm going back up to the castle," Cam said suddenly, breaking the silence. "I've got a few books I need to return to the library," he sighed, rising to his feet.

"Do you want us to go with you" Liesel asked, looking up at him worriedly. Dominik looked between the two confusedly.

Cam gave her a half smile. "I'll be fine." Liesel retreated and rested against the tree, once again. "Plus, I'll be meeting Van there."

"'Van'?" Liesel repeated.

"Vanessa," Cam explained. "She's a friend of mine from home—a muggleborn like me."

"Oh," Liesel said. "Well, we'll see you later…"

"Yeah," Dominik said. "I'll catch up with you in the common room before dinner."

"See you," Cam called over his shoulder as he began to walk off.

"Not too long after Cameron left the two alone, Liesel got to her fee.

"We should probably get back, too," Dominik sighed, standing on his feet, as well.

"No, we can't go back," Liesel said, looking down at Emil, who was perched on all fours. "We have to visit Hagrid," she said.

"It's about to be curfew—"

"I don't care, Dominik," Liesel snapped. "I have to go there—and so do you, for that matter—you can't risk me getting hurt out here by myself, so you have to come with me."

"Fine, I'll go—but, if we do—"

"We have to be _careful_—_Sirius Black_—blah, blah, blah—_mass murderer—_something, something, something—_dementors_—trust me, Dominik. I get it," she said sharply. "Now," she continued, "are you going to come on or are you going to keep talking?"

"Alright," he grumbled. Liesel dashed off into a run—her robes billowing behind her and Emil followed closely behind."Hey—where are you going?" Dominik panted as he ran after her.

"Where do you think?" Liesel retorted. "I feel like I—do you have a bad feeling?" she asked, suddenly coming to a halt.

"I don't know!" Dominik shrieked, colliding with Liesel. "What now?" he asked impatiently.

"Look—we're not too late," she breathed. "Look—it's Professor Dumbledore!"

"And the Minister of Magic," Dominik said, observing them as they made their way towards Hagrid's hut.

"Who do you think those men are?" Liesel asked suspiciously.

"One of them is probably the executioner, no doubt," Dominik said in a serious voice. He grasped Liesel arm. "We need to get out of here—they're coming this way!" He grabbed her wrist and pulled her along. "Come _on_!" he urged, pulling her. Emil trailed behind them, meowing loudly.

They ran across the grounds until Hagrid's hut was out of sight. "I told you that was a bad idea," he panted as he tried catching his breath. "Dumbledore was _right there_!"

"I didn't know he was going to be there!" Liesel snapped. She glanced around and her eyes landed on one tree, in particular, that she'd somehow forgotten about. "The Whomping Willow."

"Don't start getting any ideas," Dominik warned. "As soon as Dumbledore is gone—"

"Shut up for a second, will you?" Liesel snapped. Emil rubbed himself against Dominik and Liesel's legs as though his life depended on it. But, they both ignored him; it was not the time, nor was it the place to cuddle. Dominik watched Liesel curiously as she stared at the tree. "It all makes sense," she said quietly. She turned to her cousin. "Dominik, it all makes sense now!" she said excitedly.

"What?" he asked impatiently.

"Everything that I've been seeing—this intuition—Dominik, we're _supposed_ to be here!"

"Liesel," Dominik said, placing both hands on his younger cousin's shoulders, looking deep in to her eyes. "I've been waiting for this day a long time to say this to you, because I knew it would happen sooner or later," he said slowly. Liesel watched him curiously as he spoke. Was it possible that he was a Seer, as well? What could he have been waiting to tell her? The suspense was killing her and she found herself watching his lips intently. "You've officially gone off the deep end."

"Oh, shut up!" Liesel retorted, shaking his hands from her shoulders. "I'm serious, Dominik."

"How serious?"

"As serious as a heart attack."

"Do you swear?"

"On my mother's grave."

Dominik stared at his cousin for a good while. "Okay. Fine, I believe you."

"What if I told you that Sirius Black was innocent?" Liesel asked suddenly, turning to look at her cousin. Emil's meows were getting louder and he was still brushing against their legs, though they continued to ignore him.

Dominik gaped at her. "What—are you feelin' okay?" He placed the back of his hand to her forehead. "Your forehead feels a bit warm—maybe I should get you up to the Hospital Wing—"

"I don't need to go to the bloody Hospital Wing!" Liesel hissed, slapping his hand away from her forehead. "I'm serious!"

Her cousin's eyebrows rose. "You're serious?" Liesel nodded. He folded he arms, eying her suspiciously. "And how would you know something like that?"

Liesel was becoming frustrated. "I just _do_!" I can't explain it—but you should've seen his face when I told him I knew he was innocent—"

"Wait—you _talked_ to that _maniac_?" Dominik shrieked.

_Meow…meow_, said Emil.

"Yes, the night he got into the Gryffindor common room," Liesel answered. "He's been staying in the Shrieking Shack—he told me because I told him that I had questions for him."

"Are you out of your mind?" Dominik exclaimed. "He could have killed you—he's a madman!"

"He wasn't going to kill me! And he's not mad!"

"Then why did he try to kill Ron?" Dominik asked in a low voice. "What would you possibly have to ask him, anyways?"

"I need to know what truly happened to prove his innocence for Harry!" Liesel explained. "And he wasn't trying to kill Ron—he was going to try and kill his rat!"

"Harry? What has he got to do with any of this, along with Ron's rat?"

"Because Sirius is Harry's godfather and Ron's rat is a man named Peter Pettigrew, who was an Animagus. Do you know who Peter Pettigrew is, Dominik?"

"The man that Black killed," Dominik uttered.

"Supposedly," Liesel interjected.

_Meow_! Emil exclaimed. He was getting louder and louder. It seemed as though he were only adding to the argument!

Things seemed to be clicking together in Dominik's mind. "You want to prove his innocence, so that Harry won't have to live with the Dursleys anymore, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Liesel said softly.

"It's been about Harry all this time, hasn't it?" Dominik asked.

"He's my best friend," Liesel said. "I just want to help him."

"Even after everything that's happened?"

"Of course."

"Are you sure that—"

"What?"

"Nothing." Dominik sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He turned to look at Liesel. "So how do we find him?"

Liesel smiled at her cousin. "There's a passage way beneath the Whomping Willow," she said.

Dominik looked at the tree hastily. "Are you _sure_ he isn't trying to kill you?"

"Positive," Liesel murmured. "There's a knob at the base of the tree that stops it from moving," she said looking at the tree intently.

"How are we going to get to the tree without it spazzing out and trying to kill us?" Dominik asked curiously. "It's not like we can just stroll over there like we're the official Hogwarts parade."

"We can," Liesel said quietly with a short laugh, "just not in the way that you're thinking," she said, nudging him. Emil was still meowing rather obnoxiously and was now rolling around on the ground in a way that would have frightened some. "We just need something small enough to—Emil, _what has gotten into you_?" Liesel was shocked and irritated above all. She'd never seen her cat so desperate for attention at the most inconvenient of times.

"Wait," Domini said, looking down at the cat, "we can't do it," he pondered. Liesel watched him closely. "But, _he_ probably _can_."

So, the sent Emil off towards the Whomping Willow. Liesel uttered words of encouragement ("Go on, Emil….You can do it…don't be scared, it's all right…Good boy, you're almost there…."). They followed behind him until they could get as close to the tree as possible. At last, Emil stood upon what appeared to be the knob that Black had told Liesel about. Dominik took a hesitant step forward and Liesel hastily did the same. Nothing happened, and so they took another step, followed by another. Finally they were at the base of the tree and had, sure enough, found the secret passage. Dominik and Liesel stared at the mysterious tunnel.

"Well," Dominik said, looking at Liesel from the corner of his eye, "what are you waiting for?"

Liesel turned to glare at him before engulfing Emil into her arms and entering the dark tunnel. The Whomping Willow began to whisk its branches and Dominik had no choice but to enter, as well. "You're scared, aren't you?" Liesel asked him.

"Well, you know," Dominik said thoughtfully, "it's not every day that we visit an outlaw murderer's haunted house that has a secret passage way hidden beneath a blood-thirsty _tree_!"

Liesel huffed, glaring at Dominik as she hugged Emil to her. "Let's go.

They set off through the passage. It was so dark that Dominik had no choice but to illuminate his wand.

"Why don't you put Emil down?" he asked quietly. "He's a cat—he can see in the dark."

"Are you thick?" Liesel asked.

"No."

"Don't you know _anything_ about Siamese cats?"

"No," he said with a shrug.

"They can hardly see in the dark—which is why they're not nocturnal," she explained, "because of their eyes."

"Well, sorry for not being the Siamese cat expert—remind me to put that on my agenda after the meet-and-greet with Sirius Black."

After this, the two were silent. Neither of them was sure what it was that had caused the on-going bickering to stop as they made their way through the long tunnel. Maybe it was the anticipation that was thickening in their veins. Or, perhaps, it was the fear that they both knew was lurking in the back of their minds.

* * *

**Author's Note:  
**

**Okay, I'm really excited right now. Everything is about to come together. All of your questions _will_ be answered and all of you are going to be shocked. There's going to be much more of Draco in the next chapter and a little more of Fred and George (plus, Harry, Ron, and Hermione, but you probably already knew that). **

**Best of all, there's going to be more Sirius, who will be answering most of your questions with the help of his lovely assistant, Remus Lupin. Sorry, I couldn't help myself on that one. **

**But, seriously, can't you guys take the suspense!?**


	32. Chapter 32

Finally, Liesel and Dominik had entered the Shrieking Shack.

"Well," Dominik muttered, "this is a place fit for a king," he said as he glanced around the shabby house.

Curtains were ripped; furniture was askew and torn apart. Not only that, but there was a thick layer of dust upon everything and it caused Liesel to sneeze a numerous amount of times.

"Shh!" Dominik said, placing a finger to his lips.

"Sorry," Liesel whispered back. "I can't help it—there's too much dust!" The two slowly continued to make their way through the shack, where the silence was eerie. "D'you think he's here?" she whispered. "It's awfully quiet…"

"I don't know," Dominik whispered back. "Maybe he's upstairs," he suggested. "It is the nighttime now—he could be sleeping."

Liesel thought about it before she spoke. "I doubt that he's asleep…but maybe checking upstairs is a good idea."

The two found the staircase and carefully made their way up the creaky stairs.

"I think that's a bedroom…"

"Are you sure?" Liesel whispered back.

"Yeah…maybe he's in there." Dominik reached for the doorknob.

As he did so, Liesel whispered, "Dominik, be careful."

He turned to look at her. "You're the one who said he was innocent—so we're safe, right?" Liesel hesitated. "_Right_?"

Liesel let out a shaky breath. "Right."

"Okay, then," he said, turning the doorknob and entering the room. There was nothing inside the room but a large, dusty, four-poster bed. "See? Nothing."

"He's not here…" Liesel said quietly, entering the room behind her cousin.

"For now," Dominik added. "_Nox_." He placed his wand in his pocket. "Maybe we can come back another day," he said, heading for the door. "I'm sure Black will—"

"No, we have to be here," Liesel whispered fiercely, grasping his arm to stop him from heading for the door. Suddenly, they heard movement downstairs. There was a loud wail and what sounded like more furniture being thrown about. "What was that?" Liesel whispered.

"I don't know, but it sounds like it's coming up here," he said, glancing around the room frantically. "We have to hide," he said in a panicked voice. "There—in the closet, come on," he said, grasping Liesel's hand and rushing towards the closet. He opened the door and jerked Liesel inside before shutting the door behind him, but leaving it open just enough to see what was going on in the room.

He moved around to stand behind Liesel, so that they could both see what was going on. They peered through the crack in the door intently. Suddenly, a dog burst through the door dragging Ron along the floor.

"Ro—" Dominik quickly placed a hand over Liesel's mouth.

"You can't make a sound," he warned. Liesel nodded, hugging Emil to her even tighter as she watched the scene before her. Dominik slowly took his hand from her mouth.

"W-what's wrong with his foot?" she stammered.

"It's broken," Dominik muttered.

"Is he alright?" she whispered.

"He'll live."

"That's not what I asked," Liesel whispered irritably, watching the dog warily. Her eyes widened when the dog turned into a full-grown man—Sirius Black, to be exact. "That's him!" she whispered excitedly. "That's—"

Dominik placed a hand over Liesel's mouth again. "I see who it is," he replied. "Did you know he was an Animagus?" Liesel shook her head no.

Not too long after, Harry and Hermione burst through the door. Liesel made a move to exit the closet, but Dominik held her back. "Wait," he said quietly, watching the scene.

"But—"

"Liesel, _wait_," he said firmly. "Is this what you had in mind when you wanted to talk to Black?"

"Well, no—"

"Exactly, so wait."

Liesel flinched when Harry began shouting—she'd never seen him so angry in all her life, and it scared her. She was becoming afraid of what he'd do if he let his anger get the best of him. She wanted so badly to leave the closet, but she knew that Dominik wouldn't let her. So, she would have to stay and watch until the time was right.

She almost burst through the door again when Harry charged at Black, not thinking about what the outcome could be.

"No, Liesel," Dominik grunted, holding her back. "You can't," he whispered.

"Dominik, we need to do something!" she whispered, struggling in his arms. Black had a hand around Harry's neck and he wasn't letting go. Their voices had risen over Ron's shouts and Hermione's screams. "We can't just watch—Please—just let me—"

"Just wait," he whispered. "Just _wait_."

"Dominik, Harry's going to kill him!" Liesel shrieked. Harry had Black at wand point. Black was trying to explain and Harry wouldn't listen. Tears were streaming down Liesel's cheeks—Harry would ruin everything if he killed Sirius. Liesel just had to make him understand, and then everything would be all right. "We have to do something!"

"Don't cry," Dominik murmured quietly. "Stop crying, Liesel…"

"But, Dominik, he's going to kill him!" she whispered over Hermione's shouts. They could also hear the footsteps coming up the stairs. "Someone is coming—I have to—"

"_No!_" Dominik whispered. "Liesel, stay here." The door burst open, causing Liesel to cower slightly into Dominik, who was holding her protectively. "Liesel,c an you see who it is?" Liesel was silent as she stared out of the door. "Liesel," Dominik said again, "can you see who it is?"

Liesel nodded slowly.

"Who? Who's there?"

"It's Professor Lupin," she breathed.

"Lupin?" Dominik asked, leaning to peer through the door. He watched as Lupin disarmed Harry and "No—it can't—" He was cut off by Hermione's screams as Professor Lupin tried to explain why he was there. "That girl has got a temper," he murmured.

"Why is Lupin here?" Liesel whispered to herself. "D-does he know Black?"

"It seems that way," Dominik muttered, watching everyone interact. Suddenly, the room had fallen silent at the revelation that Professor Lupin was a werewolf. To make matters worse, that was the exact time that Liesel happened to sneeze.

Five sets of eyes set on the door. Liesel and Dominik froze. Dominik glared at the back of Liesel's head. Emil had hopped down from Liesel's arms and saunter of the closet door, causing it to open with a loud _squeak_, revealing the two inside.

Liesel glanced around the room nervously as she stepped out; Dominik did the same, immediately stopping at her side. It seemed that Harry, Hermione, and Ron were at a loss of words. Professor Lupin, however, did not seem surprised. Finally, Liesel's eyes landed on Sirius, who was glancing between Dominik and herself with something glinting in his eyes.

"There are two of you?"

Liesel swallowed. "Yes," she said. "We need to talk to you," she glanced nervously at Dominik, whose eyes were set suspiciously on Black, "It's important."

"Well, I must say, Miss Greenwood," Professor Lupin cut in. "You have impeccable timing."

"What would you want to talk to Black for?" Harry asked suddenly. It seemed as though he'd forgotten everyone else was in the room except for her.

"I want to know what happened with Peter Pettigrew," Liesel said, glancing at Scabbers, who was in Ron's hands. "I need to know what happened." Hermione looked at her, bewildered.

"There's nothing more to know, Liesel!" Harry exclaimed. "Pettigrew is dead—we all know the story."

"I knew you'd be coming to speak to me," Sirius murmured, rising to his feet. "But, I didn't know you'd be bringing someone else along, as well."

"How do you know her?" Harry demanded, glaring between Sirius and Liesel.

"I met him the night he managed to get into the common room," Liesel said quietly. "You see, I've known he was innocent for quite some time…"

"So, you've been helping him, as well!" Hermione exclaimed. "You've been betraying us all this time!"

"She hasn't!" Dominik bellowed, standing in front of Liesel. "All she's been trying to do is help Harry."

"What are you two doing here?" Professor Lupin asked dubiously.

"We came to talk to Sirius," Liesel said quickly.

"Remus, I didn't know they were twins," Sirius said, looking at the two cousins in awe.

"We're not," Liesel and Dominik said at the same time.

"Are you sure?" he asked incredulously. "You both look like Elle—"

"They're not twins, Sirius," Remus said, looking at the two.

"'Elle'?" Dominik repeated, looking between Black and Lupin. "Isn't that what you called my mother the day of Liesel's mom's funeral?" Lupin nodded.

"What's your mom got to do with anything?" Hermione asked Dominik.

"So, it's you, is it?" Sirius asked. "The American…I should've known…." His eyes were glinting as he looked at Dominik proudly. "You two do look very much alike, though…" he murmured, looking at Liesel.

"What're you talking about?" Dominik asked, still standing in front of Liesel protectively.

"When I first saw you…your name's Liesel, is it?" Black asked. Liesel nodded slowly. "I thought it was you…you look exactly like her."

"Exactly like _who_?" Dominik asked.

Sirius' eyes found Dominik's face. "Your mother. That blonde hair, those green eyes-"

"My mom's eyes aren't green," Dominik said hastily.

"What is going on?" Ron asked aloud, still holding his leg.

Everyone ignored him.

"I noticed that, as well, over Holiday," Professor Lupin cut in. "Her eyes must have darkened over time—there's no mistaking that face."

"How do you know Aunt Helena?" Liesel asked quietly.

"We went to Hogwarts with her," Lupin answered. "She was a year below us, a spunky Slytherin."

"A beautiful one, she was…" Sirius trailed off. Dominik lifted an eyebrow. "But extremely irresponsible—too irresponsible to raise a child, that woman," he said suddenly. "Had things not happened the way they did, I would've raised you, myself."

The room fell quiet again. Dominik narrowed his eyes. "Who?"

"You, Dominik," Professor Lupin said. "He's talking to you."

"What're you going on about?" Harry shouted, his frustration rising.

"Shut it, Potter," Dominik snapped. His eyes flickered to Black. "What do you mean you would have raised me?" he asked.

"Don't you know?"

"Don't I know about _what_?"

"Sirius, he doesn't know," Lupin said to his old friend. "Elle told me everything—she's been lying to him all this time."

"She's been lying to me about what?" Dominik asked Professor Lupin.

"I always knew she would…" Sirius said quietly.

"She's been lying to you about your father," Remus sighed.

"My father?" Dominik repeated. "He's been dead since before I was born," he replied. "He was only a muggle school teacher in America-"

"No, no, no!" Black shouted. "Lies!"

"Lies?" Liesel repeated. "How can they be lies? Dominik's spent his entire life in America—how do you explain that?"

"Your mother was one to run away from her problems," Black said to Dominik.

"So, if she didn't move to America to be with my father, then what was she running from?" he asked.

"The war," Sirius said irritably. "She was afraid. If she would've stayed—"

"What does that have to do with you, of all people, raising him?" Liesel asked curiously.

"Yes—I'd like to know where this is going," Hermione said suspiciously.

"Your father wasn't a muggle, he wasn't an Amercan, and he definitely was not a school teacher," Lupin said calmly. "Your mother lied to you because she was ashamed of who your actual father turned out to be."

Dominik's eyes became round as his eyes landed on Black, his stomach flopped. "Are _you_ my—my father?"

Black sighed, looking at Dominik sadly. "I'm not," Black sighed. "Unfortunately," he continued, "my brother got his hooks in your mother before I could."

"You're his uncle?" Hermione gasped, glancing between the two.

"I am," Black said with a nod.

"You're_ joking_!"

Black. turned to Liesel. "Which one is your father? Is it Henry the squib or that old Ravenclaw snob, Harold?"

"H-Henry," Liesel stammered.

"Ah…" Black murmured. "I liked him. He was the nicer brother…wasn't he, Remus?"

"Professor Lupin," Liesel said, stepping out from behind Dominik, "I—"

"Step away from him, Liesel!" Harry said, grasping her wrist and pulling her away from him. "He's a werewolf!"

"I know," Liesel said sharply, snatching her wrist from Harry's (surprisingly tight) grasp. "I saw it months ago during one of my Divination Lessons."

Dominik turned to Lupin. "You're a werewolf?" Though, his question went ignored.

"You knew, too?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Liesel said with a nod. "I had a talk with him about it the very next morning," she said, looking modestly at the professor. "I promised to keep it a secret, and I haven't told a soul."

"Not even Malfoy?" Harry asked.

"Not even him."

"So, you've been helping Black and Lupin, as well?" he asked, sounding betrayed.

"Not in the way that you're thinking, Harry," Liesel said slowly.

"Was it to get back at me after how I treated you?" he asked her.

Liesel huffed. "Of course not!"

Harry turned to Lupin. "How'd you know Black was here, anyways?"

"You still don't trust me, I see," Professor Lupin said. He returned Harry, Ron, and Hermione's wands. He then shoved his own into his pocket. Liesel felt slightly relieved. "I saw it on the Map," he sighed.

"You have the map?" Liesel asked Professor Lupin. She turned to Harry. "You didn't tell me he took the map from you."

"I guess it slipped my mind…" Harry trailed off; he suddenly gave Liesel a bewildered look. "How do you know about the map? I never told you about it…"

"Harry, I've known about that map since my thirteenth birthday last year," Liesel said slowly. "Fred showed it to me."

"_What map_?" Dominik asked impatiently.

Harry was shocked by this, but turned to Lupin. "And you figured out how it works?"

"I didn't need to figure out how it works," Lupin said. "I helped make it."

Liesel's eyebrows rose. "But, Professor—"

"I knew that the three of you, Harry, Ron, Hermione, would visit Hagrid before the execution," Lupin said pointedly. "I also figured that you would be making your way there, as well, Liesel. Knowing Dominik for the short time that I have, I knew he wouldn't let you go off by yourself, especially after curfew."

"Of course I wouldn't," Dominik said, glancing quickly at Liesel.

"But, as soon as the two of you arrived at Hargrid's hut, you fled because Dumbledore was making his way there with Fudge and two others."

"That's right," Liesel said slowly.

"You three, however," Lupin continued, "left Hagrids cabin, except there was someone with you."

Liesel continued to listen to Professor Lupin as he continued to piece everything together, and it was mind blowing just how clever the professor could be.

"By the time that Sirius had a hold on Ron and was dragging him off—you two—" he glanced at Liesel and Dominik "—had already entered the passage way. You two were here before any of us."

"Ron," Liesel said suddenly. "Did you get Scabbers back when you went to Hagrid's?" He gave Liesel a look of confusion, but nodded. Liesel excitedly turned back to Lupin. "You saw him on the map! That's why you're here—that's why we're all here!"

"What are you talking about?" Black asked, giving Liesel as strange look.

"I don't even know half the time," Dominik muttered.

"Yes, Liesel, that's right," said Professor Lupin. He turned to Sirius. "Miss Greenwood, here, has a special gift," he explained. "She's always a few steps ahead of us."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Black asked.

"I'm a Seer," Liesel explained. "That's how I knew you were innocent, that's how I found out about Professor Lupin being a werewolf, it's why Dominik and I are here, and that's how I know Pettigrew is alive."

"But, he's dead!" Ron exclaimed.

"He's not, Ron," Liesel said. "He's right there in your hands!" she exclaimed, pointing to Scabbers.

"It's just a rat!" Ron retorted.

"That's no rat," Black scowled.

"Your rat is Peter Pettigrew!" Liesel shouted.

"That's impossible!" Ron retorted. "You're nothing but a liar, Liesel!" he shouted. "You've been lying all year—and now this!" Liesel fell silent.

"If that's the case, she isn't lying now," Professor Lupin said sharply. "Because I know, for a fact, that Peter Pettigrew is an Animagus that takes the form of a rat."

"You're crazy!" Ron shouted. "Especially Liesel!"

"Shut it, Weasley, before I break your other leg!" Dominik snapped. Ron whimpered and closed his mouth, not saying anything more.

"I don't understand how that's possible!" Harry said. "Especially when you killed him!" he said to Black.

"Except he didn't!" Liesel cut in.

"But, I will tonight," Black said, his eyes falling on the rat in Ron's hands, "that's for sure." He was about to lunge at Ron when Liesel spoke up.

"Wait!" Liesel shouted after him.

"What?" he snapped, turning around. All eyes fell on her.

"I-I still have questions for you…" Liesel said quietly.

"Now?" Black asked impatiently.

"Yes," Liesel said. "I think this will help clear everything up." She glanced at Harry. "For everyone." She knew that Harry was thinking that she was crazy. If he would just listen to her, then he'd understand. "Please," she begged him, grasping his sleeve.

"All right," Harry said slowly. "Ask your questions."

"You say that Pettigrew is an Animagus," Liesel began, "this thought occurred to me—I believe you—but how could he be an Animagus? Wouldn't the Ministry of Magic have known?"

"Exactly!" Hemione chimed in. "Liesel and I looked it up in the library. We saw Professor McGonagall's name on the list, but we didn't see Pettigrew's. How is that possible?"

"One can become an Animagus without notifying the Ministry," Lupin said, "though it is illegal, it can be done."

"Professor," Liesel said to Professor Lupin, "how long have you been a werewolf?"

"Since I was a young child," he said solemnly. As Lupin spoke, the door to the bedroom had somehow opened on its own. He even went to check and see what could have caused it, but he saw nothing. After that quick distraction, he explained everything: how the Shrieking Shack was his haven whenever he changed, how Dumbledore had made these arrangements so that Remus would still be able to attend Hogwarts. The thing that intrigued Liesel the most was that Harry, Ron, Dominik, and Hermione were listening just as closely as she was.

A great man, Liesel thought.

Liesel felt sympathy for Lupin when he began talking about his painful transformations and how he would hurt himself. His shrieks are what gave the Shrieking Shack its name.

"Go figure," said Dominik.

He continued on about the three Animagi that attended Hogwarts: Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew, and to Harry's surprise, James Potter.

"And Dumbledore allowed this?" Liesel asked, sounding mesmerized.

Guilt spread across Lupin's face. "Dumbledore didn't know then and he still doesn't know to this very day…this was my entire fault," he said, talking more so to himself than to everyone in the room. "Dumbledore had trusted me, you see, I owe him everything after all that he's done for me…"

"You feel guilty," Dominik said. "Because you knew that _he_—" he pointed to Black "—was an Animagus and it was the reason why he was able to get into the castle." Dominik looked at Black, whose eyes were fixed on the rat scrambling around in Ron's hands. "That _is_ how you did it, isn't it?"

Black turned his eyes to Dominik for a fraction of a second before turning his hungry gaze back to Scabbers. "Yeah," he said distractedly.

"You're right, Dominik," Lupin sighed. "And I feel terrible for it."

"So, while you were at school," Liesel continued, "you never harmed anyone?"

"Not a soul," Lupin said humbly. "But, there was one very, _very_ close call…"

"With who?" Hermione asked.

Lupin glanced around the room, looking Dominik, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Liesel each in the eye. "Severus Snape."

"Professor Snape?" Dominik sputtered. "You almost killed him?"

"It wasn't my fault," Lupin said quickly. "I had no control over the situation—I didn't even know about it!"

"So, how did it happen?" Liesel asked quietly.

"My friend here," he said, glancing over at Sirius, "took it upon himself to play a terrible trick on him. He told him about this passage way the night of a full moon."

All eyes fell on Sirius. "He was going to get what he deserved," he said with a loud snort. "Always trying to get us expelled, always in our business—"

"You should feel ashamed of yourself," Liesel said suddenly. Black turned to face her. "Yes, I know he can be terrible and cold at times," she said curtly. "But, of all things you could think of, you think of the one that would have ended up with him being killed! The worst part is that you don't even feel bad about what you did."

Black let out a breath. "You're just like her, your aunt," he said with a bitter laugh. "But, if you must know, yes, that's exactly what I did." He explained the entire story to the five teenagers, and they were all bewildered.

"So, you would've been a murderer anyways," Dominik muttered, folding his arms. "If not one way, then another."

"Oh, come on," Black replied, rolling his eyes, "the greasy git isn't dead, is he?"

"That's beside the point," Liesel said. She turned to Lupin, "What happened?

"What stopped him?" Harry asked.

Lupin stole one glance at Harry. "It was your father. But, the worst part of it all is that Snape thought I was a part of the joke."

"Is that why Snape hates Harry?" Liesel asked curiously.

"There are many reason pertaining to the reason why Snape dislikes Harry as much as he does, but I do believe that is part of it," Lupin said. "But, that is, however, the reason why he doesn't like me very much, if at all."

"Right you are, Remus," a familiar voice drawled. Seven necks snapped to look at him. He pulled off Harry's Invisibility Cloak.

"Professor Snape…" said Dominik. Snape's dark eyes landed on Dominik and his face hardened. Dominik swallowed. He knew he would be in trouble.

Snape now had Lupin, who was unarmed, at wandpoint. Snape looked as though Christmas had come early as he explained how he found out Lupin was there. He was going to turn in not only Sirius, but Remus, as well. He wanted them both to be sent to Azakaban.

Liesel's breath was hitched in her throat. She didn't know what to do. Every time it seemed as though things were about to come together, they always somehow ended up falling apart for her plan. She grasped Harry's hand, squeezing it tightly.

Seconds after that, Snape had Lupin tied up and gagged on the dusty floor. Black lunged at him, but realized he was powerless against Snape without a wand.

"Professor," Liesel stammered. Snape didn't seem to be himself. His dark eyes landed on her. "Are you okay?" she asked in what was barely a whispered. "You don't seem…" she cleared her throat, hoping his wasn't offended. "Sane."

"Quiet," he snapped. Hermione tried reasoning with Professor Snape, as well. But, Liesel knew his patience with Hermione was much shorter, and so he wound up bellowing at her.

Liesel had never been more afraid of Professor Snape in her entire life as Snape taunted and threatened Black. He was so set in his ways that he wouldn't listen to any of them. All he had his mind on was revenge. She knew Snape could be cruel, but his spite was too much for her to handle.

Harry must've thought so, as well, because he did what no one else in the room was able to do: he stood up to Snape. Snape was immensely angry; the grip on his wand turned his knuckles white. Harry had let go of Liesel's hand and stood in front of Black, blocking him from Snape. Liesel made her way across the room to Dominik, still watching the scene. She let out a loud shriek when Harry, Ron, and Hermione disarmed Snape at the same time.

"Are you all out of your minds!" Dominik exclaimed. "Do you know how much trouble you'll all be in for that!?"

"What were you thinking?" Black asked.

"They weren't thinking," Liesel murmured, glancing at her friends. "It was impulse," she breathed. "I would've done the same thing if I had my wand."

Dominik looked at her, his eyes as wide as saucers. "_You don't have your wand!?_"

"N-no," Liesel stuttered. "I-I didn't think I would need it…"

"You're supposed to take your wand with you everywhere!" he hissed. "_Everywhere_, Liesel! You'll never know when we'll end up in situations like this!"

"Well, sorry!" Liesel shouted back. "I thought we were going to have a peaceful afternoon by the lake—not _this_!"

"Are you _sure_ you're not siblings?" Black asked as he untied Lupin.

"YES!" They both shouted at Black.

After their brief argument was over, Liesel had withdrawn from the conversation. She knew the truth and she was frustrated at the fact that Harry, Ron, and Hermione hadn't put everything together quite as quickly as she had. They had all long missed dinner and she was starving.

But, once Black had begun explaining his side of the story, she became more interested, because this was new information to her. Black had given his job as Secret Keeper for Harry's parents to Peter, because he didn't trust himself. He believed himself to be foolish for making that mistake; Liesel could see it in his eyes.

* * *

"So you're my uncle _and_ Harry's godfather, huh?" Dominik asked as they group made its way towards the castle.

"I am," said with a nod. "You look so much like your mother…" he trailed off.

"I get that a lot," Dominik murmured.

"Liesel," Black said.

"Yes?" she asked. She'd been rather distant a little before Pettigrew had been turned back into a human.

"I just wanted to thank you," he said, "for believing me when no one else would…and for being a wonderful friend to Harry. You weren't proving my innocence for me, you were doing it for him."

Liesel thought about it quietly. "It wasn't just for Harry," she said. "After a while, I realized how it felt to be innocent and not have a single soul that would listen to you…" she looked up at him.

"You're wise for your years," he said amusedly.

"That's what Dumbledore told me…" Liesel trailed off.

Black turned to Dominik. "You're welcome to live with me, as well," he said. "It can be you, me, and Harry. Are you still living with your mother?"

Dominik glanced at Liesel and then looked back at Sirius. "To be honest," he said quietly, "I don't like the idea of living with Potter. I don't like him," he said bluntly. "I'm not living with my mom, actually—she's halfway across the world, back in the States. And as intriguing as the idea of living with you is, Liesel and her little brother need me."

Black beamed at him. "Insensitively blunt, too," he said, shaking his head. "You're your mother in a nutshell."

"Stop saying that," Dominik grumbled. "I'm nothing like my mother."

"Don't mind him," Liesel said. Her was still distant. "His mother isn't exactly his favorite person in the world."

"Ah," Black said with a nod. "I see."

"I never knew why she was the way she was," Dominik murmured. "She was always so distant when I was younger…I never really felt—"

"Loved?" Black offered.

"Yeah, that," Dominik said. "I always figured it was because my father was dead."

"Well," Black began, "about your father—"

Black had come to a halt and stood before Harry, Hermione, Liesel and Dominik. Liesel watched, horrified, as Professor Lupin transformed into a werewolf. Black told them all to run—and they would've—but not only was Ron's leg broken, but he was still chained to Pettigrew.

Through all of the confusion, a small figure made its way through all of the chaos. "_Emil_!?" Liesel shrieked. She had wondered where he'd gone once she and Dominik had emerged from the closet. She gasped when she saw what he held in his mouth. "My wand? Good boy!" she exclaimed, stroking his back. "Good, _good _boy!"

"Liesel!" Dominik bellowed, "this is no time for cuddle play-time with Emil!"

"Right—sorry!" She glanced around again and her eyes fell on Pettigrew, who had Lupin's wand in his hand. He'd attacked Ron and Crookshanks. Liesel lifted her wand, aiming for him—but Harry had disarmed him before she could.

Good, she thought.

But, it didn't matter, because Pettigrew had already transformed before their eyes. "GET THAT RAT!"Liesel shouted, grasping Dominik's hand and pulling him along to follow after Pettigrew. "_Lumos_!" she hissed, pointing her wand at Pettigrew to follow him into the forest. Dominik did the same, following after her.

"Do—you—see—him?" Dominik panted as they continued to run.

"Hardly!" she replied. She refused to believe that they lost the rat. She began whisking her wand her wand, hitting wherever she though the saw a sign of Pettigrew's tail. Eventually the two came to a stop and Liesel was angrily shooting spells at the grass. "No, no, _no!_ We can't have lost him!_" _she shouted. "Now Sirius will never be proven innocent!"

"Did you see that?" Dominik asked suddenly, peering at a tree that was a good ten feet away.

"Was it Pettigrew?" Liesel asked briskly, whipping around with her wand at the ready.

"No…" Dominik said quietly. "I thought I saw someone hiding behind the tree…watching us."

"Oh," Liesel said, laughing bitterly. "Like who?"

"Forget it," Dominik murmured. "Come on, I think Harry and Hermione are down by the lake."

The two ran through the forest and felt a familiar feeling overcome them—a feeling that wasn't welcome.

They found Harry and Hermione standing at the edge of the lake with Black, who was bent over on his hands and knees. "What's wrong with him?" Liesel whispered. "Do you think he's hurt?"

"I don't know," Dominik murmured. "Come on!" he urged. The two caught up to Harry and Hermione.

"What's happened to him?" Liesel asked.

"We don't know," Hermione said, her voice sounding panicked.

"We couldn't catch Pettigrew," Liesel grumbled. "He was too small and too fast."

"Look!" Dominik shouted, pointing towards the sky. Harry didn't need to turn around like Hermione and Liesel did, because he'd already seen them coming.

"How many do you think there are?" Liesel whimpered.

"There's got to be at least a hundred of them…" Hermione trailed off.

"Quick—everyone get out your wands!" Harry instructed. "Hurry!" Everyone had their wands out, not sure what to do. "Think of the happiest memory you can," he said.

Liesel nodded and thought long and hard about her happiest memory. It couldn't have been when she'd gotten her Hogwarts letter, because Tabitha had ruined it for her. It couldn't have been the birth of Ben, her little brother, because it led to her mother's death. It couldn't have been her birthday, because that was when Fred and George would do something special for her and she didn't have them anymore.

"_Expecto patronum_!" Harry shouted. Dominik and Hermione did the same.

"Liesel, what are you doing?" Dominik asked, realizing that she wasn't fighting off the dementors. "Come on! Do the spell! _Expecto patronum_!"

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM_!" Harry bellowed.

"I –I can't!" Liesel said. "I can't think of a happy memory!"

"Just try!" Hermione said weakly. "Expecto patronum!"

Liesel nodded and slowly raised her wand. Her stomach was turning and she felt dizzy. "Ex-expecto…" she'd dropped her wand. A knot had formed in her stomach and she fell to her hands and knees. "I…I can't," she said faintly. "I can't do it…" Hermione had collapsed on the grass beside her. Dominik was the next to collapse.

Liesel looked up at Harry, who was still trying to fight off the dementors. Liesel gave him a feeble smile before she, too, had finally collapsed.

* * *

"How did you find them?"

"Dominik told me that he'd meet me in the common room before supper, and so I waited. I went to supper and realized he and Liesel wasn't here, along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione…..so, I got Malfoy, who I knew would help me and Van, because she's reliable—"

"She's—she's not—?"

"No, Malfoy, she's not dead…she's going to be fine."

"I didn't think you could be _that _thick—"

"—she's still breathing, you little prick!"

"Ugh, will the two of you shut up?"

"Is this really all they do is bicker, Cameron?"

"Don't mind them, Vanessa…they're just worried about Liz… all of them. Anyways, after the three of us found them—including Sirius Black—Malfoy insisted that we get Liz first, and if we were going to get her, we were going to have to get Dominik, too—"

"Black was there?"

"Did he do this to her? To you?"

"No—Black didn't do anything to us! He's innocent—"

"Oh, great—Black's got Dominik speaking nonsense!"

"I hope Liz isn't the same way…"

Liesel exhaled deeply. There were too many voices at once to keep track of them all. Her body was slightly numb, although, she could feel her fingers intertwined with someone else's. She was laying on a hard surface in which someone made a failed attempt at making it soft.

"Dominik, what happened?"

"It's private."

"You've got to tell us _something_!"

"It's not my place—"

"Oh, Merlin, Liz, please be alright…" Liesel felt someone squeeze her hand.

She swallowed before she found her voice. "I'm fine," she croaked, though she didn't open her eyes.

"Liz! Can you hear me? Are you alright? Please, tell me you're not dying!"

Liesel lifted her heavy eyelids. She looked to her left to see Draco kneeling beside her, his fingers intertwined with her own. His gray eyes were wide and filled with apprehension. She gave him a weak smile. She looked over and her green eyes locked with Fred's. "I can hear you loud and clear, Freddie."

She glanced around the room. "Where am I?"

"We're in an empty Transfiguration classroom," Cameron answered quietly. "You know which one I'm talking about….Anyways, you've been out for a little over an hour…"

"Have I?" she asked, slowly sitting up. She felt as though she could sleep for another four hours if she had the chance.

"Yes," Draco said frantically. "I thought you were dead!" he murmured. "What were you thinking?!"

"Does that really matter right now?" Fred and George asked, giving Malfoy an irritable look.

"Where are Harry, Ron, and Hermione?" Liesel asked quickly, glancing around.

"They're in the Hospital Wing, we heard," said George.

Liesel's eyes landed on Dominik. "What happened?"

"I don't know," he said. "I passed out before you did, remember?"

"Oh, yeah…" Liesel said quietly. "How did we get here, then?"

"You've got Cameron to thank for that," Dominik said, glancing over at his friend. "He found us."

"With the help of me," Draco said.

"And me!" A tiny Ravenclaw girl piped up. She had short, dark hair and large brown eyes. Liesel eyed her curiously.

"Oh—erm—Liz, this is Vanessa," Cameron said.

"Hi," Vanessa said, holding out her hand, "nice to meet—"

"Anyways," Draco said rudely, turning to Liesel. "I carried you up here."

"Thank you, Draco…" she said, running her fingers through her hair. "We found out so much…" she said to herself.

"Liz, I'm so glad you're all right!" Draco exclaimed, pulling Liesel into a tight hug. Liesel returned the hug without hesitation. Fred ground his teeth and looked in any direction but thiers.

"I can't believe you're here…" Liesel whispered.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Cam asked with a light laugh. "He'd be the first person who'd want to know where you were, had you gone missing." Fred cleared his throat. "Oh, and Fred and George, too…"

"Dominik!" Liesel whipped her head around to face her cousin. "We have to go find that rat!"

"Find the rat—what—Liesel, that's impossible!" Dominik shouted. "He's long gone by now! It's been hours!"

"It doesn't matter! We can still do it—"

"What is she going on about now?"

"She's still loopy after being passed out," Dominik said sharply. "We should let her rest a little longer."

Liesel glared at him. She turned to look at Draco, who was still clinging to her hand. "Draco," she said softly. He looked at her in almost an anxious manner. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah," he said, nodding his head ardently.

"Alone," she added, glancing around the room.

"Okay…"

"Fine, I didn't ask to be in here anyways."

"Cam, what do they need to talk about?" Vanessa asked curiously, glancing back at the two.

"Nothing, Van, come on…" Cameron muttered, leading the second year out of the door.

"Let's go Freddie…" George said, making his way out of the door. He poked his head back inside of the room when Fred didn't follow. "Fred?"

"Yeah?" Fred asked absentmindedly, looking longingly at Liesel.

"We have to leave…" George said, tugging on his twin's sleeve.

Fred let out a sigh. "Coming," he murmured, exiting the Transfiguration classroom and closing the door behind him.

Liesel turned to Draco, who was looking at her as though she were fragile. "Did you really carry me all the way up here?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Were you_ really_ that worried?" Liesel asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Why wouldn't I be?" he asked, looking her in the eye. "I really care about you," he mumbled.

Liesel gave him a half smile, but it quickly faded. "I'm sorry about the way that I treated you after the Quidditch Cup. I should have listened to you."

"It's all right, Liz," Draco said reassuringly. "You wanted your friends back, I get it." Liesel looked at her modestly at her shoes. She looked back up at him, but suddenly a thought appeared in her mind that made her laugh. "What?" Draco asked, mirroring her grin.

"You'll never believe this," she laughed. Draco urged her to tell him. "All right," she said calmly, a grin still wide on her face. "Sirius Black is Dominik's _uncle_! Of all things—his _uncle_! No wonder my dad was so worried! Apparently, he wanted to take him from my Aunt Helena when he was a baby, because he didn't think she'd be a fit mother." The grin faded from Draco's face. Liesel quickly noticed this and her smile disappeared, as well. "What?"

"Say that again."

"Say what again?"

"What you just said."

"Sirius Black is Dominik's uncle and—"

"_How_?"

"Sirius' brother is Dominik's father," Liesel answered. "He thought that we were siblings—"

"—because you two look so much alike?" Draco asked slowly.

"Yeah," Liesel said, still wondering why he had suddenly gotten so serious.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Sirius Black is my mum's cousin," Draco said. "Including his brother, who was Dominik's father…"

"So…Dominik—Dominik is your _cousin_!" Liesel gasped.

"Yeah…" Draco said thoughtfully. "Do you know what else it means?" he asked grinning at her.

"What?"

"It means that you're not my cousin," he said.

Liesel's jaw hit the floor. "It does!" she threw herself into Draco's arms and he embraced her tightly. "Draco, you have no idea how happy I am!"

"Wait," he murmured, pulling away. "What about your friends?"

"They're going to have to live with it," Liesel said. "Harry's accepted it, so has Hermione, and I think Ron is coming around…"

"So, does this mean you want to give this a second try?" Draco asked unsurely.

"Before we do," Liesel began, "you need to make up for all of the trouble you've caused."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows, looking at the floor. He locked eyes with her. "How?"

"We need to capture something…"

"Fine, I'll do it," he said.

"R-really?" Liesel asked. "You don't even know what it is!"

"Fine, then, what is it?"

"It's a rat," she said.

"If it's just some mangy rat, of course, I'll help you, Liz," he said. "Where is it? In your dormitory?"

"No…" Liesel said slowly. "It's actually lurking somewhere in the Forbidden Forest."

Draco's face fell. "You can't be serious."

"Draco, I've never been more serious in my entire life," Liesel said, looking him in the eye. "We have to."

"This rat—whatever it is—could be long gone by now! It's in the Forbidden Forest, of all places?!" Draco exclaimed. "Maybe I should tell you about the first and last time that I've ever been there."

"Draco," Liesel said. "Please, you have no idea how important this is."

"Why is this rat so important?" Draco asked.

"If I tell you, you're not going to believe me."

"Liz, I don't think this is a good idea—"

"Draco, _please_," Liesel begged.

"I don't see how we're going to find—"

"I've thought it out," she explained.

"Thought what out?" Draco asked.

"How we're going to catch the rat," she said, getting to her feet.

"Liz, I don't think you should be moving around as much—"

"I am _fine_, okay?" Liesel said sharply. "Now, please, listen." She fumbled with her robes until she pulled out her silver time turner. "Do you remember this?"

Draco quickly got to his feet. "Yeah—it's your Time Turner, right?" he asked.

"Yes, and you and I are going to use it," Liesel said.

At these words, Draco's face lit up. "Really? So we're going to go back in time?"

"Yes, but only a few hours," she said. "There are some rules that we have to follow, and if we do this right, everything should be okay."

"What time are we going to?" Draco asked.

"A little before supper," Liesel explained. "But, we have to distract everyone if we're going to be able to get back here when the time is right," she explained.

"Okay," he said. "Let's do it."

"Draco, you're the best!" Liesel exclaimed, hugging him once more. Draco's cheeks turned a rosy pink. She pulled away, grinning at him. Liesel was so happy, she could just kiss him.

And so she did.

This time around, it was Draco who was caught by surprise. Though, he eagerly returned the kiss.

"We stopped in the kitchens for—" Fred dropped the two plates he had in his hands and they fell to the floor, breaking into pieces. His heart sunk.

"What? What is it? Is it Filch?" Cameron whispered worriedly rushing into the room, carrying sweets as well. He glanced around the room and his eyes landed on Liesel and Draco, who had failed to notice everyone's arrival. "Oh."

"What is it, Cam?" Vanessa asked curiously, poking her head into the room.

The door was pushed open further and Dominik and George entered the room in mid-conversation. Dominik scowled at the sight before them. Vanessa giggled. "Get a room!"

Liesel and Draco's lips had parted and they turned to look at everyone. "Shut up, Greenwood!" Draco retorted. "As you can see, we had one until all of you decided to come back."

Liesel turned to look at them all. "You brought snacks," she said, feeling her stomach rumble.

"Yeah," Cam said, placing the tray in his arms on one of the desks. "Dominik told us that you hadn't eaten since lunch.

"Aren't you going to clean that up?" Vanessa asked Fred, who was still rooted to the same spot and glaring between Liesel and Draco. "Hey," she said, snapping her fingers in his face. "Can you hear me?"

"There's no use in talking to him," Dominik said to the second year. "I can't see or hear you," he said, folding his arms.

"Why not?" she asked curiously.

"Because he's jealous of Malfoy."

That word seemed to snap Fred out of his trance and he turned to glance at Dominik. "Shut up," Fred hissed. He went over to join George and Cameron, who was setting butterbeer on the table.

"Why's he jealous of Malfoy?" Vanessa whispered to Dominik.

"So, how are we going to get out of here?" Draco murmured in Liesel's ear, glancing around the room. "We can't just casually slip out of here."

Liesel glanced around the room. Cam was having a hushed conversation with Fred and George that looked as though it should be interrupted. Dominik was talking animatedly to Vanessa, who looked quite amused. Liesel had a feeling that she knew what he was telling the young Ravenclaw.

"I think I've got an idea," Liesel said slowly.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she said with a nod, "except it's going to lead to a fight."

"_Do it_," Draco urged, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Okay, stay here," Liesel instructed. She turned and casually walked over to Dominik and Vanessa, who were laughing hysterically. Both were pink in the face.

"What's so funny?" Liesel asked.

Their composures straightened. "Nothing," Dominik said quickly. "So," he said, folding his arms, "does this mean you and the prick are back together?"

"Not quite..." Liesel said slowly.

"I swear, you two are the weirdest couple," he laughed, moving towards a nearby desk and grabbing a chocolate chip cookie that the group had brought up from the kitchen.

"But, you know what's funnier?" Liesel asked, standing beside him.

"What?" Dominik asked with a grin, taking a bite of the chocolate chip cookie

"Your cousin is dating your cousin," she said with a grin.

The cookie that was in Dominik's hand fell to the ground and Dominik looked at her, stunned. The grin that was plastered on his lips had quickly disappeared. "_What_?" he sputtered.

"You heard me," Liesel grinned. "Draco is your cousin."

"You're lying!"

"Sorry to disappoint," she said, also grabbing a cookie and taking a bite from it. "But, it's true. Your goold ol' uncle is Draco's mum's cousin."

"That can't be true…" he said to himself. "There's no way the two of us could actually be related," he said, scowling in Draco's direction.

"You two are more similar than you think," Vanessa said thoughtfully. Liesel nodded in agreement.

"Whatever," he grumbled; soon, he was searching the table for another cookie to replace the one he'd just dropped. "Ugh, don't tell me you got the last one," he said, turning to Liesel.

"No," she said, knowing that she had, indeed, taken the last cookie. "There's some right there," she said, pointing a little further down the table.

Dominik turned around for just a fraction of a second; that was all Liesel needed. She quickly turned and hurled the cookie she had taken at the back of Fred's head. Target hit.

Fred whipped around, his eyes landed on the two cousins. "Hey, I didn't see any," Dominik said, turning to Liesel again. Liesel quickly jerked her thumb at Dominik, indicating that he'd been the one to throw the cookie. To her luck, he'd taken the bait. Liesel had never seen Fred look angry (except on one occasion).

She quickly walked back over to Draco, who was now watching the scene in hilarity. "Liesel, what have you done?"

"Shh," Liesel whispered. "Just watch," she said, nodding towards Fred.

"You think you're funny, do you?" Fred called across the room. Cameron and George looked up in alarm.

Dominik glanced at him. "Are you talking to me?"

"Yeah, I'm talking to you," Fred spat. "I've seen you laughing your arse off for the last ten minutes."

"Fred," George muttered quietly. "What're you doing?"

"You don't even know what I was laughing about," Dominik replied casually, turning to look at Vanessa with a grin.

"You think my misfortune is entertaining, is that what it is?" he asked, storming across the room.

"A little bit, yeah," Dominik replied, walking towards Fred, as well. "What are you going to do about it?"

"Wait for it," Liesel said, watching as the two were now face-to-face.

"Stop it," Cameron said, rushing over to the two to break up the brewing fight. "Come on—stop!"

"It's bad enough that I have to be in the same room as _him_!" Fred exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Draco.

Draco was about to run at Fred, himself, but Liesel restrained him. "No," she said.

"I don't need you shoving it in my face," Fred hissed, giving Dominik a shove.

Dominik immediately retaliated, swinging his arm, aiming for Fred's face. That was when George rushed over to try and help Cameron break up the fight. Vanessa tried stopping the quarrel, as well, but nothing seemed to be able to pull Dominik and Fred apart as they quarreled.

"Let's go," Liesel said, grasping Draco's wrist and pulling him towards the doors. They rushed into the corridor. "Come on, hurry," she whispered. They stopped abruptly and she looked him in the eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?" she asked. Draco nodded. "We can't run into ourselves and we can't be seen by anyone else, all right?"

"Got it," Draco said with a nod.

Liesel reached into her robes again and pulled out her Time Turner and threw it around Draco's neck. She thought about it for a quick second and decided that around the time when she, Dominik, and Cameron were seated by the lake would have to do. She looked up at him. "Are you ready?" He nodded. "Okay…" she said before turning the hourglass four times.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, another cliff-hanger. It was unintentional this time; this chapter is extremely long. 8,000 something words. That's the longest chapter I've written so far!**

**Anyways, no, Dominik isn't Sirius' son, but his nephew. Dominik's dad wasn't a muggle! *gasp* But, he's still dead, though. You all should know who he is, though. Sirius Black knew Dominik's mom, too (and quite well, I might add). Nope, Liesel and Dominik aren't siblings. They are and forever will be cousins. Nope, Liesel is not a Potter. Best part: Liesel and Draco aren't related. But, he and Dominik are. **

**Fred's jealousy is getting the better of him. He and Liesel have yet to make up, despite the few exchange of words here. It's just one of those time where you have to be civil, you know? With Liz being attacked by dementors and all.**

**'Laco' (as someone called it) is back on (****_for now _****to those of you who are all for 'Friesel'). **

**Oh! And Vanessa isn't my character, either. She belongs to lion-of-stone, like Cameron. **


	33. Chapter 33

"Come on!" Liesel said, immediately rushing down the corridor.

Draco followed after her. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going onto the grounds," Liesel answered. "That's where everything happens…"

"Oh," Draco said shortly

The two crept their way onto the grounds. The afternoon was familiar and relaxing to Liesel, especially after the hectic evening that was soon to occur for a second time. "Come on," Liesel asid, grasping Draco's hand and pulling him along the grounds.

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"We're going to find us," Liesel said. "If that makes any sense," she added, peering through the trees, searching for Dominik, Cameron, and herself. "Look—there we are!" she whispered, pointing toward the three, resting lazily against the tree. Liesel seated herself in the grass and Draco reluctantly did the same.

"Where's the rat?"

Liesel grinned. "The rat won't make its grand appearance for another hour and a half," she said. "I brought us back an extra hour."

"You _what_?" Draco exclaimed.

"Shh—" she said, placing a finger to her lips. "I brought us back an extra hour," she repeated.

"For bloody _what_?" Draco shrieked quietly. "What's the point?"

"You wanted to talk didn't you?" she asked, nudging him.

Draco was dumbstruck. He looked at Liesel in awe as she continued to grin at him. "You're brilliant."

"I don't get that enough," Liesel said thoughtfully.

"You brought us back an extra hour specifically to spend time together?"

Liesel paused to think. "Yeah," she said. "I did."

"Wonderful," Draco said, leaning in to kiss Liesel.

But she turned her head. "Maybe you've forgotten what talking is," she said sharply.

"What?" Draco asked in a childlike manner.

"We're here to talk—not kiss!"

Draco frowned. "All right," he mumbled. "I knew this was coming—I just didn't think it would be this soon, you know?" he asked quietly.

"I understand," Liesel said, watching him closely. "I probably should've told you."

"No, it's fine," Draco said. "We really should talk."

After this, neither of them said much for a matter of minutes. They simply glanced at each other and looked away, not sure what to say.

"I really wish you wouldn't have stopped talking to me," Liesel said in a timid voice. "I really wanted to be friends with you."

Draco let out a sigh. "I know you did."

"If you knew that, then why did you run off like that?" Liesel asked. She gave him a huff of frustration when he wouldn't look her in the eye. "I still liked you, and you knew I did! You wouldn't even give me the time of day."

"What was the point?" he asked in an aggravated. "If I liked you and you liked me," he said, "what was the point of breaking up and being friends?" Liesel didn't have an answer. "I didn't want to do that—I didn't want to be your friend then and I _still_ don't want to be your friend now, Liz."

"Maybe we can't always get what we want," Liesel said. She gave him a hard look. "After everyone found out, do you know how lonely I was, Draco?" she asked. "My best friends wouldn't even look me in the eye. Worst of all,he person I wanted to talk to most ignored my existence for a good three months."

"You don't think I was hurt?" Draco muttered. "Liesel, I _really_ liked you," he said. "And you broke up with me out of the blue. How was I supposed to react?"

"I don't know," Liesel sighed. "I tried to make myself hate you," she murmured. "I knew that's what Fred, George, and Harry would want, so that's what I tried to do."

"Did it work?"

"Not at all."

"If it makes you feel any better, I tried to do the same."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Draco said. "I did everything in my power to get a rise out of you," he said thoughtfully. He rubbed his cheek. "But, Merlin, did _that_ backfire."

Liesel laughed. "The thought of Hermione slapping you brings tears to my eyes," she said with a grin.

"It should've been you that did it," Draco said. "I'd rather you slap me in the face than that stupid—"

"_Draco_."

"Sorry," he muttered.

Liesel sighed. "It's all right," she rested her chin in her palm, looking at the lake. He shoulder brushed against Draco's. They were sitting much closer than they originally were.

"Slap me."

"What?"

"Slap me," Draco said again. "Come on," he said, getting to his feet. He grasped Liesel's hands and made her stand up. She looked at him in confusion.

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"Because I deserve it, don't I?"

"Yes, but—"

"Do it."

"Draco, I can't just slap you," Liesel said.

"Just close your eyes," he said. "And think about everything that I've caused."

Liesel didn't know why, but she followed his directions. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and began to think about all of the trouble Draco had caused: the execution of Buckbeak, and attempting to sabotage Harry at the Quidditch match. She even thought about the fact that she'd lost half of her friends and he wasn't there to support her.

She opened her eyes to see Draco's smiling face, urging her anger on. Liesel's relaxed face immediately twisted into a scowl. The next thing she knew, Draco was doubled over on the grass, holding his nose. He was howling in pain. Liesel glanced over at her past self, Dominik, and Cameron, who were looking around for the wails of pain coming from Draco.

"Shh—Draco, please be quiet!" she whispered. She looked at her hand and saw that the skin on her knuckles was raw. "Oops…"

"God, Liz!" Draco groaned. Liesel immediately kneeled beside him. "I said to _slap_ me! Not punch me in the face!"

"Sorry," Liesel said, feeling guilty.

"Were you _that_ mad at me?!" he shrieked.

"Well…yes," she admitted. "But, I didn't mean to punch you," she said. "Here, let me see," she said, taking his hands from his nose. "_Oh_," she said, biting her lip. Draco took one look at his hands and nearly fainted at the sight of his own blood. "I'm sorry," Liesel whispered, attempting to wipe away the blood with the sleeve of her robes. "I didn't mean to, I swear."

Draco sat up with a hand over his nose. "Remind me to never make you that angry ever again," he said.

"I'll keep that in mind," Liesel said with nervous laughter. "Draco, I-I think it's broken."

"You've got to be kidding me."

"No, no—I can fix it," she said quickly, taking her wand from her robes.

"Are you _sure_?"

"Y-yes. I just need to focus."

"Liz, you're scaring me," Draco said. "You know how terrible your wand work is."

"I know, Draco!" Liesel said sharply. "But, you can't run around for the next four hours with a broken nose." Draco seemed hesitant, but agreed. Liesel pointed her wand shakily at Draco's nose. "Okay," she said. "One…two…three…_Episkey_!" Draco gingerly felt his nose. "Did it work?"

"Surprisingly."

"Oh, shut up," she said, giving him a playful shove. "You're still got a bit of blood on your face," Liesel said. She adjusted her sleeve and was about to wipe it from Draco's face when he gently grabbed her wrist.

"It's fine," he said. "I've got it." He placed Liesel's wrist back down at her side and grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket. He gently dabbed the blood from his nose.

"You carry a handkerchief?" Liesel asked.

"Yeah," he said with a nod, shoving the handkerchief back into his pocket.

Liesel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, watching herself, Dominik, and Cameron closely. "How long do you think we've been here?"

"I dunno," Draco said. "Maybe an hour?"

"That means those girls are about to show up," Liesel said to herself.

"What girls?" Draco asked.

"_Those_ girls," Liesel said, pointing toward the two Ravenclaw fourth years. "One of them is about to ask Dominik out."

Draco snorted. "You're kidding."

"I wish I was," Liesel laughed. "Come on," she said as she got to her feet.

"Where are we going?"

"To the Whomping Willow," Liesel said.

"The-the _what_?" Draco sputtered, rising to his feet. "I'm not letting you go there," he said, grasping her wrist. "You could get _hurt_!"

"Draco, I'm going to be fine," Liesel said, continuing on her route towards the tree.

"May I remind you that you almost _died_!?" He shrieked, following after her. "I can't let that happen again—not even if it's another close call!"

"I thought you were my boyfriend, not my baby sitter," Liesel drawled.

"I'm your boyfriend again?" Draco asked naively as he continued trudging behind her. Liesel came to an automatic stop and Draco walked into her. "Oh—er—sorry," he said quickly. "Just forget—"

"Do you want to be?" she asked, turning to face him.

Draco looked at Liesel ardently. "Of course I do," he breathed, grasping her hand. "I don't know how many times I have to say this, but Liz, I really like you."

"Draco, we've got to go—"

"I know that," he said softly, "but I just want to spend time with you." He was looking deeply into Liesel's eyes and she wasn't sure what to do, so she let him continue to speak. Draco grasped her other hand. "Just forget about everything for one second," he said.

"Dra—" Draco had kissed Liesel before she could say another word. Except this kiss was different—this wasn't like the other two kisses that Liesel and Draco had shared. This kiss was a snog.

By the time their lips had parted, Liesel was dazed and Draco had a triumphant smirk on his face. "Shall we go now?" he asked.

Liesel nodded and the two continued on toward the Whomping Willow, this time, however, they were holding hands. They stood in the exact spot where Liesel and Dominik were soon to be.

"Did you know that there's a tunnel beneath the tree?" Liesel asked.

"Really?" Draco asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Yeah," Liesel said, glancing back at the Whomping Willow. "It leads to the Shrieking Shack."

Draco's eyebrows rose. "The Shrieking Shack?"

"Did you know that it was never really haunted in the first place?" She asked enthusiastically. "It was actually—" Liesel stopped herself from finishing the rest of the sentence, remembering her promise. "Nevermind."

"What?" Draco asked curiously. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you," Liesel mumbled.

Draco frowned. "Oh."

"No, really, it's not my secret to tell," Liesel said. "I—" Draco grabbed her wrist and pulled her behind a nearby tree. "Why'd you do that?"

"Shh!"

She lowered her voice, "Why'd you do that?"

"Don't get any ideas," Liesel and Draco heard Dominik's voice warn.

"We're there already?" Liesel said do herself.

"It would seem that way," Draco muttered, watching the past Liesel and Dominik converse. "Man," Draco said, "you two are annoying when you're together by yourselves."

"Gee, thanks," Liesel said dryly.

"You two bicker like siblings," Draco said in amusement. "Is there ever really a winner to your arguments?"

Liesel huffed. "Well, I don't know!" she whispered.

"You're leaving," Draco said. "Using your cat to prod the knot…"

"That's what we did," Liesel whispered, peeking around the tree, as well, watching as Dominik disappeared the gap in between the roots. "Dominik and I are on our way to the Shrieking Shack."

"What's next?"

"The dog dragging Ron," Liesel said. About three minutes after Liesel and Dominik had made their way into the tunnel, a large, black dog was pulling Ron along the ground. "Like clockwork." Liesel really wished that Ron wouldn't have resisted the dog so much; the sound of his ankle breaking was unbearable.

"That sounded like it hurt," Draco said with a grin. Liesel elbowed him in the ribs.

The two watched as Harry and Hermione dodged the branches of the Whomping Willow and made their way into the tunnel, as well. "Next should be—"

"Here comes Lupin!"

Harry's voice rung clearly in both of their ears. Liesel and Draco looked at each other questioningly, thinking that they'd been imagining things. They peeked around the opposite side of the tree and spotted not only Harry and Hermione, but Buckbeak, as well.

"How the hell—"

"They must've come back too!" Liesel whispered excitedly, watching a drunken Hagrid sway his way up to the castle.

"What do you mean? Didn't we _just_ see Granger and Potter go into that tunnel?" Draco asked. "And why've they got that giant pigeon with them? I thought it was dead!"

"He _was_," Liesel said with a smile appearing on her face. "They must've come back to save Buckbeak!"

"How could _they_ have come back?" Draco asked suspiciously.

"Hermione's got a Time-Turner, too," Liesel explained. "If I knew she was going to go back in time, I would've found her and—"

"So you mean to tell me that there are four people time travelling right now?" Draco asked incredulously.

"That would be the case," Liesel replied. She turned her attention to Harry and Hermione, who were still hiding behind several tree. "What I don't understand is why they're still here. They've saved Buckbeak—what're they waiting for?"

"Who knows?" Draco asked. "Maybe you should ask them—"

"No."

Draco furrowed his eyebrows. "Why not?"

"Because that'd be breaking the rules—and they're not exactly being too careful right now," Liesel murmured. "We can't be seen and neither can they."

"Right," Draco said with a slow nod. "Is that Snape?" Draco whispered, watching as the professor made his way toward the tree with his robes billowing behind him.

"Yeah," Liesel said.

"You didn't tell me he was there."

"It didn't really matter—he was unconscious for most of the time, anyways."

"_What_?"

"Harry, Ron, and Hermione disarmed him at the same time," Liesel explained hastily. "It knocked him out."

"Are they out of their minds?"

"He was threatening to take Black back to the castle without taking a single second to hear him out," she said sourly. "And to think he used to be my favorite teacher," she scowled.

Draco chuckled at this. "Is there anyone else coming?"

"No that's everyone," Liesel muttered. "We've just got to wait for everyone to come out." She glanced up at the sky. "It's getting dark," she said, leaning closer to Draco.

"Yeah," Draco said, "how much longer until you're all out of there?"

"We've probably got a good hour before we all come out again," Liesel said with a yawn.

"You're exhausted," Draco murmured.

"No, I'm not," Liesel said in a weary voice.

"Liesel, you always try to do more than you can handle," Draco whispered, glancing over at Harry and Hermione to make sure they couldn't hear him. "If you're tired, let's head back up to the castle right now and—"

"Draco," Liesel breathed quietly, "_no_." He opened his mouth to object, but she placed a finger to his lips. "No," she said again. "I'm not going anywhere until we've caught that rat."

"Liesel, you're overworking yourself! You've hardly had anything to eat or drink, and for the last bloody time, _you almost died_!" he whispered fiercely.

"I don't care!" Liesel whispered back. "You don't understand, Draco, I need to do this—I don't care what it costs," she said. "I'll go back in time a million times if I have to."

Draco gave her a hard stare, realizing that he wasn't going to win. All he could say in reply was, "You're such a bloody Gryffindor." Liesel grinned, resting her head on his shoulder, which caught him by surprise.

"Maybe I am a bit tired," she said with a yawn, resting her head on Draco's shoulder. "Maybe you were right, Draco," she said in a content voice.

Draco huffed at her, knowing he was right all along. He glanced over at Harry and Hermione and saw that they were still distracted, so he and Liesel were fine were for now.

Eventually, Liesel had fallen asleep while they were waiting. It was a comfortable sleep—in fact, it was the best sleep she'd gotten in a long time, despite the fact that she was standing up. About an hour later, Draco woke her.

"What is it?" she murmured tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"You're out," he whispered, peeking around the tree.

"We are?" she whispered, immediately sounding awake.

"Yeah," he said. "Dominik is talking to Black, and you're there, too," Draco whispered, "Looking directly in this direction."

"Am I?" Liesel whispered, looking around the tree to get a better look at herself. "I don't even remember doing that." But, she was too late; her past self had turned to interject into Sirius and Dominik's conversation.

"I missed it," Liesel murmured.

"What did you all _do _to Snape? And who's that _man_?"

"I told you what Harry, Ron, and Hermione did to him already," she said. "And that man is Peter Pettigrew," Liesel said passively.

"Peter Pettigrew? B-but he's-he's dead." Liesel ignored Draco's last statement and watched the group as they headed toward the castle. "You look stunning in the moonlight." Liesel gave him a weird glance. Her cheeks were pink, though Draco couldn't see this in the darkness. "Just saying."

"Draco."

"Yeah?"

"What you're about to witness may shock you," she said slowly.

"What could possibly shock me more?"

Liesel sighed and gestured toward Professor Lupin. "This."

Liesel had never seen Draco look so horrified. He'd turned as white as a ghost. Suddenly, he seemed to panic and his eyes darted up toward the tree.

"Liesel, we need to climb this tree, _now_!" he glanced over at the spot Harry and Hermione had been hiding and watched as the fled.

"What? Why?"

"Because Werewolf-Lupin is coming this way!" he croaked. "Come on—go!"

"I can't climb!" Liesel groaned.

"Here, I'll go up first, and then pull you up," he said.

"All right—hurry!"

Draco hastily climbed the tree as fast as he could. Liesel's heart was racing because the werewolf was running toward where she was standing. "Your hands!" Draco exclaimed, reaching down. Liesel grasped his hands and he pulled her up just as Lupin approached the forest.

Liesel and Draco's hearts were pounding in their ears as they watched the werewolf that was once Professor Lupin lurked around the area.

"I'll bet you anything he's picking up on our scent," Draco whispered. "We need to climb higher."

Liesel was hesitant at first, but looked down at the werewolf and realized that was enough to change her mind.

So, she and Draco climbed the tree. Though, Draco was climbing at a much faster rate than Liesel was. "Draco, slow down," she whispered.

He glanced down at her. "You're fine," he whispered back. "Just keep climbing."

Liesel followed Draco's simple instructions and found that it was harder to do the higher the two climbed. Finally, Draco stopped climbing and found himself standing upon a sturdy tree branch. "This should be able to hold the two of us," he said. "Come on, Liz, just climb a little further."

Liesel nodded and continued to climb. Though, the branches were becoming slimmer and more brittle where she was. So, brittle, in fact, that she couldn't climb anymore; she was stuck. Not only that, but the branches were scratching at her legs, causing thin scratches to appear on her legs. The worst part was that she was barely in reach of the branch that Draco stood upon. He reached for one of her hands. "Come on, it's not that far," he said encouragingly.

"Draco, I can't," she said. "These branches are too weak and if I—"

"LIZ!"

The weak branches that had been holding Liesel had finally given in. She would've fallen to her death had the sleeve of her cloak not gotten caught on another branch. As was falling her arm slipped out of the cloak, though she was still able to latch onto the other sleeve for dear life.

Liesel was breathing heavily as she dangled from the tree.

"Liz, hold on," he said, sounding as though he were going to be sick. Draco climbed down as fast as he could. He seemed even more scared than Liesel, and she was sure that she was about to die. "Here," he said, holding out both hands.

"You're—too—far—up," Liesel panted, glancing at the ground, which seemed to be miles and miles away. Suddenly, she heard a slight ripping sound. It seemed that Draco had heard it, as well, because he'd gone even paler. "I'll fall."

"You won't," he said in a frightened voice that wasn't very reassuring. "Liesel, please, just try." Liesel gulped. She'd never heard Draco say 'please', and this was probably one of those rare times that he'd actually said it. There was another ripping sound and Liesel sunk another inch. "Liesel!" he shrieked, snapping her out of her thoughts.

She took a breath and reached for Draco's hands, but she missed. She clung to her robe. "I—I can't!"

"Try again," he said in as calm of a voice as he could muster. Liesel could see that his hands were shaking. She nodded and took another breath. She reached for Draco's hand, and this time, he grasped it. Liesel hesitantly let the other go and grasped his other hand. Draco grunted as he pulled her up. Before Liesel could take a second to catch her breath, Draco engulfed her in a bone-crushing hug.

When Draco finally released her, he planted a lingering kiss on her lips. When their lips parted, Liesel's eyebrows knitted together. "Damn it!" she hissed.

"What?" Draco asked quietly.

"The rat! Pettigrew! We missed him!"

"Can't we just go back again?" Draco asked.

"It's too risky," Liesel said, shaking her head. "That means there'd be three of me lurking around here—it's already dangerous enough with two."

"Right," Draco said with a nod. "Are you sure?" he asked. "I know how much you want to catch this rat."

"Believe me, I do," she said. "But, I can't risk it."

"That was the third time you almost died tonight," Draco said suddenly.

"And the third time you saved my life," Liesel said in realization. "I owe you."

"No, you don't have to owe me anything," Draco said. "Really you don't."

"But I do owe you," she said. "My life is in your hands three times over."

Draco sighed, running his fingers through his hair. "If you say so," he mumbled.

"What can I do to make it up to you?"

Draco thought about it for a second. "I know," he said, turning to look at her.

"What?" Liesel asked.

"You can't put yourself in anymore danger for the remainder of the night."

Liesel frowned. "You're joking."

"No, I'm serious, actually," he said. "Once the coast is clear, we're heading back to the castle."

"But—"

"Liz, it's the least you could do," he said. "I've had enough scares for one night."

Liesel sighed. "I thought I was going to change things…"

"Sometimes things are meant to happen."

"Sometimes I wish they wouldn't."

"This way—hurry!" The two heard off in the distance.

Their eyes scanned across the grounds, searching for the source of the voice.

"LIZ!" A familiar voice croaked. Liesel furrowed her eyebrows, while Draco did his best to hide the blush that appeared on his cheeks.

"Will you shut up!" The first voice hissed.

"You're going to be the reason why someone spots us!" A girl snapped.

"But what if she's—"

"For Merlin's sake, Malfoy, get yourself together."

Liesel laughed. "That's _you_?" she asked, turning to look at him.

"Maybe."

"You sound like you're crying," she said with a grin.

"I wasn't," Draco said briskly.

"We have to find her! She could be dead!"

"She's _fine_!" Cameron hissed. "She's probably weak and needs a lot rest. The same with Dominik…"

The voices soon trailed off the further away they went. Liesel turned to Draco. "You really were worried about me, weren't you?" "For the last time, I thought you were _dead_!"

* * *

About an hour later, Liesel and Draco had crept their way back into the castle, making sure they were as careful as possible. They'd made it to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Finally," Draco breathed, turning around the corner and heading for the door.

"No!" Liesel whispered fiercely, grasping his sleeve and yanking him back around the corner.

"Why?" he whispered.

"_That's _why!" she whispered, pointing toward the door. The two watched themselves bustle out of the classroom.

"Come on, hurry….Are you sure you want to do this? We can't run into ourselves and we can't be seen by anyone else, all right?"

"Got it."

Liesel watched herself as the placed the time turner around Draco's neck. She turned the Time-Turner four times and they were gone.

"Déjà vu," Draco muttered.

Liesel laughed, grasping his hand. "Come on," she said quietly. The two rushed down the corridor and slipped into the classroom without anybody noticing that they were gone. Liesel rolled her eyes when she saw that Fred and Dominik were still fighting, throwing fists and all.

She marched over to the two. "Stop!" she shouted. They ignored her, continuing to fight. Cameron, Fred, and Vanessa had given up trying to break up the two. "For God's sake," she muttered, getting a good grasp on Dominik's collar and poking him in the side.

"Argh!" he exclaimed, immediately falling to the floor, holding his side. He laughed hysterically, rolling on the floor. It was useful, Liesel found, knowing the fact that Dominik was ticklish just about everywhere. "That—is—_really_—unfair!"

"I know," Liesel said with a triumphant grin.

"Liz, what happened to your school robes?" Cameron asked, wrinkling his nose. "You look like you've been off climbing trees and rolling around in dirt."

"The same for you, Malfoy," Dominik muttered as he sat up.

"Is that dry blood on your shirt?"

"You look _horrible—"_

_"—_like you've just gone through a war!"

"Did you two battle a bloody dragon or something?"

"What are you talking about?" Liesel laughed. "We've looked this way the entire time, right, Draco?"

"Leave it to them to be so daft not to notice," he drawled.

"You two are _so _weird..." Dominik mumbled.

"Couldn't agree more," said Vanessa.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Yay! I finished this chapter earlier than I expected! I had a snow day yesterday! :D**

**And I'm posting this today, because I'm going to the Holocaust Museum in Washington D.C. tomorrow, so I'll out of town and whatnot.**

**No need to complain about Laco. It'll be over before fourth year starts, I promise. But, I just love them together, okay? I love her and Fred together, too, but in a different way. Something about Liz and Draco just works. Is there anyone who agrees? Anyways, Liz, Fred, and George will be making up soon and the summer starts, yay! But, I've got something up my sleeve for the summer. *evil laughter* Some of you may like it, some of you may not. But once the next plot begins to unfold, you won't even care anymore, 'cause it'll be so awesome. **

**Does anybody have any guesses about what's next? Make them as far-fetched as you like.**

**For those of you who are confused about Dominik, Draco, and Liesel's related-ness, I hope this helped: **

_I did the honors of figuring out how the first and second cousins thing works, and I also looked up the Black Family tree (again). Someone is only considered your cousin through a common ancestor, generally a grandparent, great grandparent, and so on._

_So, Sirius, Regulus, Bellatrix, Narcissa, and Andromeda are all second cousins, which means they have the same great-great grandparents; Phineas Nigellus Black and his wife. That means that their children (Tonks, Draco, and Dominik) are third cousins, because Phineas Nigellus Black and his wife are their great-great-great grandparents._

_Liesel and Dominik have the same grandparents, so they're first cousins. Since Liesel and Draco do not share a common ancestor (like a grandparent), they're not related, even if Regulus is technically her uncle. And Draco is Regulus' second cousin once-removed._

**24,000 reads asldfj;asldkfjsl I love you guys. **

**Okay. I have to go to bed now; I've gotta wake up at 5 am tomorrow morning. **


	34. Chapter 34

"So, did you hear?" Cameron whispered feverishly.

Liesel and Hermione exchanged glances before turning to look at Cameron again. "Hear what?"

Cameron grinned. "You mean you _really_ haven't heard?"

"Cameron, will you _please_ just tell us already?" Hermione said bitterly. "I'm not in the mood for guessing games!"

"Fine…" Cameron muttered. "You two know Professor Lupin, right?"

"Well, yeah," Liesel said, "he's only been our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher for the past year."

"Well, what you didn't know is that he's a werewolf," he said with a grin.

"Actually," Hermione said, "Liesel and I have both known for quite some time," Hermione said silkily.

Cameron was a bit disappointed. "Aw, how'd you know?"

"Divination."

"Observation."

Cameron rolled his eyes. "Of course."

"You're the one who asked," Liesel replied. "Anyways," she continued, "how do _you_ know that?"

"Snape told our entire house this morning," Cameron said. "Who would've thought?"

"No one, that's who," Liesel said. "I actually thought he was a really good professor," she said with a frown. "He was much better than Quirrell and Lockhart."

"Well," Hermione said, her cheeks turning pink, "I wouldn't say _that_…"

Liesel rolled her eyes, "Oh, _please_, Hermione." Cameron looked between the two girls in confusion.

"What?" Hermione asked sheepishly. "I didn't say anything…"

* * *

"So," Liesel said, looking at Dominik expectantly, "how was your first year at Hogwarts?" she asked with a grin.

"Weird," Dominik said thoughtfully. "Very, very weird."

"That's how it's supposed to feel, mate!" Cameron said, clapping him on the back.

"How're you and lover boy?" Dominik asked.

"We're fine, thanks," Liesel said, scowling at her cousin.

"How was your detention with Snape?" Cameron asked Dominik.

"It could've been worse," Dominik said with a shrug. "I still don't get why I'm the only one who got in trouble, though."

"Because Snape doesn't have any proof that you and I were there," Liesel explained, "So, I can't get in trouble. But, since he's the head of your house, he can punish you as he pleases."

"I still say it's unfair," he mumbled.

"That's life," Cameron said with a grin. He turned to Liesel. "Have you heard from the twins?"

"No," she said with a shrug. "After that night in the Transfiguration room, things went back to how they were before."

"He's such an idiot," Dominik said with a laugh.

"Who's an idiot?" Liesel asked.

"No one," Cameron said, giving his cousin a stern look. "Anyways," he continued, "I've been trying to talk sense into them, and it seems like they're coming around a bit."

"'A bit'?" Dominik snickered. "Define 'a bit'."

"I think Fred's feeling a bit guilty for being so hard on you," Cameron offered.

"No, that's not coming around," Dominik said, shaking his head. "He needs to get his internal conflict settled to figure what he's going to do."

"What internal conflict?" Liesel asked her cousin. "What's he going to do?"

"Nothing," Dominik murmured. "Really, the idiot should've said something a long time ago."

"Said something about _what_?"

"Nothing."

"No really," Liesel said, glancing between Cameron and Dominik, "I'd like to know what you two are talking about."

"It's nothing important," Cameron said. "Believe me, Liz, it's nothing to worry about." Dominik rolled his eyes at this statement, but said nothing. Emil purred loudly, rolling over in Liesel's lap. "That cat of yours is becoming an attention seeker," Cameron murmured.

"You're right," Liesel said, looking down at Emil. "He really has."

After a while, the three became bored with their light conversation. Dominik and Cameron took it upon themselves to play Gobstones. Liesel, however, had nothing better to do. She went through her trunk, looking for something that could entertain her. She dug through all of her things until something stood out; a certain book in particular.

She reached into her trunk and took out the worn book. It was the one that she'd picked from Dumbledore's collection. She didn't know why she'd picked it—perhaps, it was because it was the first one that she saw.

"What have you got there?" Cameron asked.

"Oh, nothing," Liesel murmured. "Just a book."

Dominik snorted. "Very, funny, Liesel."

"I'm not joking," she said, holding up the book. "I actually have one."

"Let me see that," Dominik said skeptically, grasping the book and taking it from Liesel's hands. He observed the cover and flipped through a few of the pages. "Hmm," he said. "It's a real book. Nope—there's pictures in it."

Liesel snatched the book from Dominik's hands. "Of course it's a real book!" she snapped, hitting Dominik over the head.

"Ow," he murmured, rubbing his head.

Liesel continued digging through her things and found the necklace that Draco had gotten for her for Christmas. She immediately placed the necklace around her neck.

"Oh, I remember that," Cameron said, observing the necklace. "You look complete with it."

"You think so?" Liesel asked with a smile. "It feels good to be wearing it again." Liesel closed up her trunk and headed for the compartment door.

"Where are you going?" Dominik asked.

"I'm going to Harry, Ron, and Hermione's compartment," she said.

"See you, then," said Cameron.

Liesel left the compartment and headed down the corridor with Emil at her side. She searched the train until she found Harry, Ron, and Hermione playing a game of Exploding Snap.

"Hey," she said after sliding the compartment door open.

"Oh, hey, Liesel!" Hermione said cheerily.

"Hi," Harry said with a smile.

Ron, however, said nothing.

"Playing Exploding Snap?" She asked, watching as Emil brushed past her legs into the compartment. He hopped into Harry's lap.

"Yeah," Harry said, "d'you want to play?"

"No thanks," she said, seating herself beside him. "I was just wondering what the three of you were up to is all," she said.

"Oh, Liesel, you're wearing your necklace," Hermione noticed. "I almost forgot how nice it looks on you."

Liesel smiled. "Thanks, Hermione," she said modestly. "I found it in my trunk a few minutes before I decided to come here." Liesel glanced at Ron, who still didn't seem to want to be civil with her. "Anyways," she continued, "I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I wanted to tell you guys what happened the other night," she said. "I haven't gotten a chance to tell you, so I figured this would be the perfect time."

"What _did_ happen to you and Dominik that night?" Hermione asked. "Why weren't you in the Hospital Wing with us?"

"That's the thing," Liesel said. "Cameron found us," she explained. "He was worried about Dominik and I, and he realized something was wrong when he saw that the four of us, including Dominik, weren't at supper. He got a second year named Vanessa and Draco to help search for us. He found us by the lake after the dementor attack."

"So he just bloody grabbed the two of you?" Ron snapped.

"Actually," Liesel said sharply, "Draco was going to grab me first no matter what. Cameron figured that if Draco was going to take me back up to the castle, they might as well have taken Dominik, as well."

"But, why were we left by the lake? Why was Snape the one to take us back up to the castle?" Harry asked, sounding very much confused.

"After Cameron, Draco, and Vanessa carried Dominik and I up to the castle, Cameron went and found Fred and George," Liesel continued. "He knew that they would want to know about Ron and they would have been able to help carry the three of you back up to the castle.

"By the time they got back, everyone was gone, including Sirius Black. So, they went back up to the castle. Fred and George went searching and found that the three of you were safe in the Hospital Wing."

"Why didn't Cameron take you to the Hospital Wing right away?" Hermione asked.

"That would have lead to too many questions," Liesel explained. "Dominik and I went to the Shrieking Shack on our own terms—not because we had to. There's no proof that he and I were there in the first place. Lupin didn't mention us, and Snape couldn't prove anything."

"The Minister of Magic already thought he was a bit disturbed," Harry murmured.

"We were better off not being there. Though, Snape did punish Dominik."

Hermione, Harry, and even Ron looked shocked. "He only punished him because he could!" he exclaimed.

"I know," Liesel said. "It was the only way he knew how to get back at us for all of this. But, I don't think Dominik minds much. I don't think he ever really respected Snape in the first place."

"Well, at least everything turned out for the best," said Harry. "I'm just glad this year is finally over."

Liesel swallowed. "There's more."

The three looked at her in alarm.

"More?" Hermione repeated. "What do you mean 'there's more'?"

"You know how Dominik and I went after the rat?"

"Yeah, of course," said Harry. "But, so what?"

"Well, we didn't catch him the first time…so I decided to give it a second go."

Hermione's eyebrows rose. "You didn't."

"I did," Liesel said. "With Draco."

"Are you kidding me?" Harry asked. "You two went back in time, too?"

"Yeah, we did," Liesel said. "We actually saw you and Hermione. You two were quite reckless with your hiding, by the way."

"Y-you _saw _us?" Hermione gasped.

"Yeah—Draco almost had a heart attack when he saw Buckbeak." Liesel chuckled. "Not to mention we almost had a run-in with Lupin while he was a werewolf."

"I—I can't believe you two were _there_," Hermione said, obviously bewildered. "Did Dumbledore tell you two to go?"

"No," Liesel said. "I really wanted to catch Pettigrew, but I never got the chance."

"That's unfortunate," Ron grumbled.

"Liesel, how do you think your father is doing?" Hermione asked suddenly. "How has he been?"

"I honestly don't know," Liesel said. "I haven't heard much from him since the end of holiday…"

"He used to owl you every week, didn't he?" Ron asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said quietly. "But that was before…"

"I hope it hasn't taken that much of a toll on him," Hermione said worriedly.

Liesel hadn't thought about her mother in months. Now that she came to think about it, she felt terrible. Her father was probably still going through a terrible time, and she'd hardly thought of him. She'd been caught up in her own life for the past few months that she'd forgotten about her family at home.

Benjamin was one years old now. He was probably able to walk now, she thought.

"Don't feel bad, Liesel," Harry said reassuringly. "I'm sure he's all right."

"I hope," Liesel murmured.

* * *

"Do you promise to owl me?" Liesel asked Draco.

"Every day," he said, squeezing her hand. The two were walking through the corridors of the train, holding hands. The train was due at the station in any minute, and Liesel and Draco wanted to spend as much time together as possible before the summer officially began.

"I'm really going to miss you," Liesel sighed. "We've only just gotten back together and now the summer is here."

"Well," Draco said with a small grin, "I don't' think that'll be a problem."

"Why?" Liesel asked curiously. "It's not like we'll be able to see each other every day."

"Except we might be able to spend a lot of time," said Draco, "that is, if you want to do it."

"Do what?" Liesel asked.

Draco reached into his back pocket, and pulled out a folded piece of paper. He handed it to Liesel, who observed it skeptically. She unfolded the piece of paper and saw that it was a brochure.

"Quidditch Camp?"

"Yeah," Draco said with a smile.

"Isn't this for boys?"

"No—girls can go, too," he said. "I already know a few people from here who've already signed up, so you might want to do that as soon as possible."

"Really?" she asked. "Quidditch Camp? Is there anything else we can do that's not that?"

"Nope. I'm already signed up." Draco said. "That's where I'm going to be all summer, anyways."

Liesel frowned. "You're _joking_."

"I'm afraid not," he shrugged. "So, it's either communication by owl, or seem every day for a month and have the time of your life, what do you say?"

"I'll think about it," Liesel said skeptically. "I'll see what my father says, all right?"

"Brilliant. It's going to be so much fun—we're going to have matches, practices, and—"

"Draco, breathe," Liesel said slowly. "I said I'd think about it."

"Right," he grumbled. "But, make your decision quick. It starts in two weeks."

"I will tell you when I have made my decision," she smiled.

"Make sure you make the right one," Draco said quietly, "because, I don't want to have to talk to my girlfriend through sappy love letters all summer."

* * *

Liesel and Dominik stepped through the barrier of platform nine and three-quarters and immediately began searching for her father.

"Oh, God," Dominik muttered.

"What?"

"Vernon Dursley, three o' clock," he murmured. Liesel saw him right away. They were standing not too far off from where Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were standing. The two turned around to face away from the purple-faced man.

"Oh, no," Liesel whispered. "You don't think my dad would be stupid enough to stand near him, do you?"

"Probably not," Dominik said, glancing around the platform. "The problem is that I don't see him."

"Neither do I."

Liesel glanced over her shoulder and saw Mrs. Weasley hugging Harry.

"Oh, there they are, Arthur!" Liesel heard Mrs. Weasley say. "Liesel, Dominik, over here!"

"If we walk away slowly, maybe they won't say anything," Dominik said quietly. The two could feel Mr. Dursely's eyes on their backs.

"Oh, I know you two can hear me!" Mrs. Weasley called.

Liesel and Dominik let out a breath and slowly turned their trolleys around with phony smiles plastered on their faces.

"Hi, there, Mrs. Weasley!" Liesel said, pushing her trolley in her direction.

"We didn't see you there," Dominik said. They both glanced at Mr. Dursley, who looked as though he were going to have a heart attack.

"Hello, Mr. Dursley," Liesel said kindly. "We'll be seeing you back home soon." Mr. Weasley grunted in reply.

"Actually," Mrs. Weasley said sadly, "you won't be going back home for a little while."

Liesel and Dominik's faces fell. "What do you mean?" they asked in unison. Liesel looked at Ron for answers, but he shrugged, indicating that he didn't know what was going on. By that time, Harry and Mr. Dursley had already left.

"Your father—and uncle—he hasn't been doing very well," she said softly.

"What's wrong with him?" Dominik asked.

"Nothing is wrong with him, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, placing hand on his shoulder. "He just needs to be a lone," she explained. "You'll be home very soon."

"Ah, hello mum!"

"Did you miss us?" The twins pushed their trolleys over to the accumulating group. Fred eyed Dominik and Liesel curiously.

The grin that was once on Fred's face had disappeared. "What're they doing here?"

"They're going to be spending a few weeks with us," Mr. Weasley said, smiling at the two. "That'll be fun, won't it, boys?" he said, winking at Fred.

"I guess," Fred said with a shrug. George elbowed him in the ribs.

Next, Ginny came through the barrier, followed closely by Percy. "Hi, mum!" Ginny said, giving Mrs. Weasley a tight hug.

"Hello, dear," Mrs. Weasley said, hugging her back.

"This is going to be one awkward summer," Dominik muttered to Liesel.

"Unfortunately so," Liesel agreed.

"For more reasons than you know."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**That's right. An awkward summer at the Weasleys and Quidditch Camp with Draco. That'll be a good way to start off year 4, I think. **

**This summer is going to be longer than usual, because there's a lot that's going to happen. Anyways, I haven't been able to get to my reviews, so hopefully I'll be able to do that some time this week. **

**March 11 is the three month aniversary! Yay! ^_^**

**I just wanna say thanks to everyone who's read, reviewed, and favorited this story. **

**You guys are the best! **


	35. Chapter 35

There had never been a more awkward breakfast than the one that was occurring at the Burrow, the home of the infamous, red headed Weasleys. Usually, the breakfast table was bursting with liveliness and laughter, but not on this particular morning.

There were not any other free seats at the table besides the one beside Fred. Worst of all, no one was willing to move. So, Liesel was forced to sit beside him, elbow-to-elbow.

Liesel begrudgingly looked in any direction but her ex-best friend's and she was too self-cautious to touch her food, seeing as he had been so critical of her lately. She sat stiffly in her chair, not daring to let down her guard when she was so close to him.

To Liesel's right was Ginny, who was happy to have her visiting; she enjoyed Liesel's company very much. But, she knew of the recent events and the current situation between her friend and her brother and she was very afraid that things would go wrong. Across from Liesel sat Dominik, George, and Ron, who were very silent and all looked very guilty. To Fred's left was Mr. Weasley, who seemed oblivious to the tension lurking in the air and took it upon himself to keep up the light conversation, even if no one else was contributing.

Beside him was little Benjamin, who was seated in a high-chair and was feasting very messily on porridge and was just as cheery and oblivious as Mr. Weasley.

"Would any of you like more eggs?" Mrs. Weasley asked cautiously. It seemed that she was aware of the tension in the room, unlike her husband. She glanced around the table, hoping that someone would answer, but no one did.

"Now that I think about it, I'm not very hungry," Liesel muttered. She stood up from the table and exited the house into the front yard. She stood by the door and let out a deep breath that she didn't even know she was holding in.

"Would any of you like to explain to me what's going on?" Liesel heard Mrs. Weasley's voice ask.

"Nothing, mum, what would make you think that?" Ron's voice asked, though it was slightly muffled. Liesel guessed that his mouth was full of food.

"The way the three of you have been acting around her is alarming, that's what's making me think that something's going on," Mrs. Weasley said sternly. "She's hardly eaten or talked since she's gotten here, and you aren't exactly acting very eager to welcome her."

"It's because she misses home, Mrs. Weasley," Dominik's voice said calmly. "I think she's worried about Uncle Henry. She misses him."

"Well that doesn't explain the way you three have been acting—you love her!"

"No I don't!" One of the twins hissed.

Then, there was a slight pause.

"I don't see why she's here." Liesel definitely knew that it was Fred who was speaking. "This summer was supposed to be a way for me to get rid of her, and she's somehow managed to ruin that for me, too," he said sourly.

Liesel inhaled sharply. It wasn't as though she asked to be there—she was forced to. She had no choice!

"Fred Weasley," Mrs. Weasley said. "You will not talk about her like that. I thought the two of you were best friends! I—I thought that you—_you know_!"

"Well maybe you haven't heard about her little romance with Lucius Malfoy's son," Fred said bitterly. Liesel re-entered the kitchen and watched as they continued to talk back and forth.

It was obvious that Mrs. Weasley was taken aback, but recomposed herself. "Even if that may be, you are still her friend."

Ron was the first to notice Liesel and quickly elbowed George and nodded towards her. George nudged Dominik, and the three looked over Fred's shoulder at Liesel. "I'm not her friend—I don't want anything to do with her!" Fred retorted. Everyone around the table went silent—even more silent than they were before. Mrs. Weasley's eyes fell on Liesel, as well and she frowned.

Yet, Fred continued to speak. "I wish she'd leave and never come back—I never want to see her face again."

Ginny noticed that everyone was staring at something behind Fred and herself. So, she slowly turned around in her seat and she went as pale as a ghost when she saw Liesel standing there, glaring at the back of Fred's head. Mr. Weasley did the same; he was so shocked that he couldn't even seem to find his voice.

The only two people left at the table who hadn't noticed Liesel's presence was Ben and Fred, who was still ranting on."We'd all be better off without her."

"Is that so?" Liesel's voice cut through the air like a sharp knife; it caused Fred to jump in his seat. He slowly turned around where he was seated. Liesel folded her arms. "Is it, Fred?"

He seemed hesitant to speak, but he did so, even though he knew the possible consequences. "Yes," he said defiantly.

"I'll be sure to get out of your hair, then."

Liesel made herself appear as calm as possible on the outside as she stiffly made her way up the stairs. It was only until she made her way to the first floor that she let out a loud sob and rushed towards Ginny's room, slamming the door behind her.

She collapsed on the spare bed and buried her face in the pillow to muffle in her cries. All she wanted was to go home to her father to make sure he was all right. At least her father loved and cared about her.

"Liesel," Ginny's voice said from the other side of the door. "Are you all right?" Liesel didn't answer—of course she wasn't all right. "Can I come in?" Despite the fact that Liesel was still in tears, she managed to choke out a laugh; after all, Ginny didn't need permission to enter her own room.

Ginny slowly opened the door. "Go away," she hissed to Fred, George, Ron, and Dominik before shutting the door and locking it. She turned to face Liesel. "He didn't mean it, you know."

Liesel looked up at Ginny. "Of course he meant it, Ginny!" she said. "Were you not paying attention?"

"I was," Ginny said, seating herself across from Liesel. "He was only speaking out of anger."

"Why is he still angry at me? _Why_?"

Ginny wanted to say something, but seemed to hesitant to do so. "I would tell you, Liz, but it's not my place," she said. "And he's not angry at you—he's just…_angry_."

"Because of me," Liesel said sourly.

"Not because of you," Ginny said, shaking her head. "He's angry with himself."

Liesel snorted. "That's easy to see."

"I'm being honest, Liesel," Ginny said. "Fred cares about you and he wants to be your friend again, but he's too angry."

"That sounds like a load of dragon dung," Liesel spat. "He's not friends with me because he hates me and can't stand the sight of my face."

"Liz, that's not true," Ginny said softly.

"You don't have to lie to try and make me feel better, Ginny. I'm not stupid."

"Liesel," Ginny huffed. "You know what? Fine. Don't believe me." Ginny stood up and walked towards the door. "Just stay in here then." She exited her room and let out a sound of disgust. "What are the four of you doing out here?"

"Nothing!"

"Really—what would make you think that?"

"We were just—about to go for a walk, right, boys?"

"Oh—yeah."

"Of course."

"Obviously."

"Merlin, Gin, what'd you _think_ we were doing?"

"We definitely weren't eavesdropping."

"Now, you've done it, Fred," Ginny's voice spat.

* * *

"Breakfast is ready," Ginny murmured, poking her head into the room.

"I'm not hungry," Liesel said quietly.

Ginny frowned. "You're going to have to come out of there sometime. You're missing out on all of the fun." Liesel said nothing in reply. "I'm tired of being the only girl—I could really use your company, you know?"

"They don't want me there," Liesel said dryly. "I'm doing them a favor."

"Liesel, for the last time—they want you to be there!" Ginny shrieked. "You've imprisoned yourself in here for two days, when are you coming out?"

"When my father comes and gets me."

"Who _knows_ when that will be?" Ginny asked. She took a deep breath to calm herself before she spoke again. "Listen," she said, "we're going up to play Quidditch—just like we did the last summer you were here. Do you want to come?"

"No," Liesel said curtly. "I don't want to play Quidditch with them."

"Are you kidding me? Even Dominik is coming—and he hates Quidditch!"

"Oh, I'm sure that'll change," Liesel muttered under her breath.

"Liesel, you're not being fair," Ginny sighed. "You should at least enjoy yourself."

"I am enjoying myself by being alone," Liesel replied. A tight-lipped smile formed on her face. "See? Happy."

"That is _not_ what happy looks like," Ginny said, folding her arms. "Come on, get up—and get a shower, while you're at it."

"No," Liesel said defiantly. "I'm staying right here in this room. I refuse to get up from this bed."

"Suit yourself," Ginny said. "Have a miserable summer—see how much I care."

"Fine," Liesel said. "I will."

"You do that."

"Just watch me." Liesel folded her arms.

"Oh, look at you," Ginny sarcastically, "_so_ miserable."

"Wait a minute," Liesel said. Ginny paused. "Sarcasm is _my _thing!" Liesel shrieked. "Since when are _you_ sarcastic?"

"Since I realized is the only thing you'll respond to," Ginny sighed. "So, are you coming or not?"

Liesel folded her arms. "No."

"Fine," Ginny said. "Rot in here, then," she muttered before leaving the room.

Liesel lay back down in the bed and folded her arms, grumbling to herself. "So what if I want to lay in bed all day? This way, I don't have to worry about being in Fred and George's way. Everyone is happy this way."

Liesel heard footsteps going up and down the staircases and through the hallways of the burrow. She'd forgotten just how busy this house could be. After a while, the house was silent, which peaked Liesel's interest.

She slowly sat up and slid the bed sheets off of herself. She swung her legs around the edge of the bed and leisurely got to her feet. She made calm, cautious footsteps toward the door and gingerly placed her fingers on the doorknob.

She turned it ever so slowly and opened the door just enough for her to peek through. The house was silent and she couldn't hear any voices. She opened the door more and froze when it let out a loud squeak. But still, things stayed quiet.

Liesel tiptoed out of Ginny's room and made her way to the staircase. She tiptoed up to the second floor and looked up and down the stairwell and didn't see a soul. She made her way to Fred and George's room and opened the door to see that there was no one in there. The room hadn't changed much, though it was much messier than it was two years before.

"What're you doing?"

Liesel turned around with panic-stricken eyes. "Ron," she breathed. "You cared me."

"What're you doing in their room?" Ron asked suspiciously. "What are you looking for?"

"Nothing," Liesel said quietly. "I-I was just seeing if they were in there," she stammered.

"Why?"

"So I could leave Ginny's room," she said pathetically.

"I don't see why you locked yourself in there, in the first place," Ron said.

"You heard what your brother said," she replied icily. "I'm not welcome here."

"You know that's not true."

"Whatever, Ron," Liesel said quickly. "Just, please, don't tell anyone that I left the room—especially not Fred and George, alright?"

Ron seemed hesitant, but nodded. "All right, fine. I won't tell," he said.

"Thank you, Ron," Liesel said, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Er, you're welcome," he said, awkwardly patting her on the back.

Liesel released him from her embrace. "Why are you back here, anyways?" she asked. "I thought you were all going to play Quidditch."

"We are," Ron said. "I just came back, because I forgot to feed Pigwidgeon."

"Right," Liesel said with a nod.

"What're you going to do now that you're out?" Ron asked curiously.

"I dunno," Liesel said thoughtfully. "I didn't get that far." She gave it a little more thought. "It depends on how long you all will be out for—maybe I'll go for a walk."

"Oh, all right, then," Ron muttered. "Well, see you."

"Bye."

Liesel let out a soft breath and walked back down to Ginny's room. She pulled out her trunk and began rummaging through it in search of clothes. She found a comfortable shirt and a pair of jeans that would do nicely.

Her eyes landed on the book Dumbledore had given her. She hadn't picked it up since the train ride back from Hogwarts. She was much of a reader, as most knew, but there was something about that book that told her that she should keep reading it. But, she wasn't in the mood for reading a silly children's book. She wanted to do something that was fun, something that would keep her occupied.

She dug through her trunk more and her breath got hitched in her throat when she saw it; a camera. But, it wasn't just any camera, it was the one that someone had gotten for her, but she never found out whom. Fred had given it to her, indicating that it was from 'a friend'—whoever that was.

Now that Liesel came to think of it, she'd never gotten around to using the camera. Once she had returned home, she was so distracted by Benjamin and her mother that taking photographs was the last thing on her mind. In fact, she lost an entire year's worth of photographs, because she'd never thought to take any.

"Bugger," she mumbled, observing the camera. It was very nice, she would admit. She'd asked her father what kind of camera it was. He wasn't sure, so he had asked one of his friends, who told him that it was a Holga camera; that it could take very interesting pictures that had very interesting distortions like blurs and light streaks, even vignettes. Her father also told her that the camera used actual film and required developing; something that she would have to learn how to do.

Liesel quickly changed into the clothes she had picked out and picked up the camera as though it were made of glass. Liesel wasn't sure why, but this camera was very special. She really wanted to take care of it. It was still practically brand new, seeing as she'd hardly ever picked it up.

She also grabbed her wand and tucked it into her pocket before she left Ginny's room, once again. She stopped outside of the door, checking for any sign of Mrs. Weasley after making her way down the stairs.

She knew that Mr. Weasley had left for work, and wouldn't be around for quite a few hours. Liesel's eyes scanned around the first floor and found Mrs. Weasley cleaning the kitchen. There, in his high chair, sat Benjamin, who was making a mess of oatmeal.

Liesel glanced at the table and saw that it was clear, except for a single plate that was piled with eggs, bacon, and sausage. Mrs. Weasley must have left a plate out for Liesel, just in case she got hungry.

_I'm not hungry_, Liesel thought. That was, until her stomach growled loudly—so loud, in fact, that she thought Mrs. Weasley would hear it.

Though Mrs. Weasley didn't hear Liesel's stomach, Benjamin did. His round blue eyes locked on his sister's green ones and a wide smile appeared on his face—a smile that Liesel couldn't help but to return. His rosy cheeks were enough to make a person's heart melt; something Liesel couldn't deny.

"Liz!" Ben squealed.

"Ben, no, no," Liesel mouthed to her brother, shaking her head.

Her brother smiled and shook his head in the same manor. "Liz, Liz, Liz!" he shouted, causing oatmeal to fly all over the place.

"Yes, yes, I know, dear," Mrs. Weasley called over her shoulder. "You want your big sister, but she's locked herself in Ginny's room."

Liesel buried her face in the palm of her hand. When Mrs. Weasley's back was turned, Liesel rushed toward the table and grabbed three pieces of bacon and rushed out of the door, trying to ignore Ben, who was still squealing her name. Luckily, she went unnoticed by Mrs. Weasley.

Liesel ate hungrily. Bacon had never tasted so good. She wandered around the Burrow before deciding to venture out a little further than she usually would. She wanted to find something interesting to photograph; something worth placing in her old photo album.

It was a nice day out; there wasn't a single cloud in the sky and the sun was brighter than it had been in weeks. Liesel took a deep breath of fresh air as she wandered around Ottery St. Catchpole, looking for things to photograph.

She was having no such luck, and began moving further and further away from the Burrow in search of something interesting. She climbed over tree logs and dodged tree branches, gripping the camera tightly in her hands to ensure its safety.

At last, Liesel spotted a Meadow Brown Butterfly perched upon a leaf. She had to step over a massive tree root and her foot landed in a pool of mud.

"Ugh," she groaned to herself. But, she was determined to get this photograph. So, she placed her other foot in the pool of mud, as well and dragged her feet along until she was in the perfect position.

Liesel smiled to herself as she lifted the camera. It was going to be the perfect photograph. The lighting was perfect and it would be a brilliant addition to her photo album. There was a quiet _click_ and Liesel smiled triumphantly after taking the photograph.

"Gotcha!"

Liesel let out a loud squeal as she tried to jump backwards. But she couldn't, due to the thick mud and fell backwards as a result, and her camera flew from her hands in the process. "You're joking," Liesel groaned to herself as she sat up. Cool mud covered her back, including her hair.

"Sorry about that," the same voice said, though it sounded vaguely familiar. "Are you all right?" The boy stepped through the leaves. When his eyes landed on Liesel, Cedric's eyebrows rose. "Liz?" he asked.

"Hello, there, Cedric," Liesel said muttered irritably, attempting to wipe the mud from her clothes. "How nice of you to _scare me half to death_!"

Cedric frowned, squatting before her. "Sorry about that," he said. "I didn't see you."

"What were you doing, anyways?" she asked, still seated in the mud.

"I was trying to catch that butterfly," he said, holding up a net. "No such luck, though," he sighed, glancing around. But, his eyes landed on Liesel. "What were _you_ doing?"

"I was trying to do the same as you," Liesel said. Cedric's eyebrows rose excitedly. "With my camera," she added with a weak smile. She glanced around, "Which I have no idea where it went."

"Is this the one?" he asked, holing up the camera.

"Yes!" Liesel said excitedly, reaching for it, but Cedric quickly snatched it away from her grasp. "What was that for?" Liesel asked.

"This is a very nice camera, isn't it?" Cedric asked, observing every inch of the object.

"Why, yes it is," Liesel said, "but I don't see why you won't let me have it back," she said impatiently.

"Well, if it's a nice camera, why would you want to ruin it with mud—which you happen to have all over you, by the way."

Liesel glanced down at her hands and realized that they were, indeed covered with mud. "Good point."

Cedric smiled at her. "You're always getting yourself into sticky situations, aren't you?"

_And, somehow, you're always there to get me out of them, _Liesel thought. She returned his smile. "That's one way to put it," she said sheepishly.

"What are you doing here, anyways?"

"I'm spending a bit of time with the Weasleys," Liesel said quietly.

"Ah, are they around?" he asked, looking around the area.

"No," Liesel said, her voice faltering. "They're off playing Quidditch."

"Oh." Cedric furrowed his eyebrows. "Why aren't you with them?" he asked. "If you don't mind me asking," he added hastily.

Liesel did mind that had asked and didn't want to tell him about anything; that defeated the whole point of Liesel going on this walk. "I do mind," she said slowly.

"Oh, sorry," he added. He looked at Liesel for a bit of time, and she wasn't sure how to feel. It began with a grin, but then Cedric's grin turned into a full-blown smile. Suddenly, Cedric burst with hearty laughter.

The corners of Liesel's lips lifted. "What?" she asked quietly as he continued to chuckle.

"You just look so ridiculous," he said. "Here, let me help you up." He rose and held out a hand to her. Liesel grasped it thankfully and stepped out from the pool of mud. "I'm really sorry," he said, still smiling back down at her. "I didn't mean for this to happen."

"It's fine," Liesel said. "I didn't know you lived near here."

"Oh, yeah," he said with a nod. "My house is house just over that hill, there," he said, pointing toward a hill that was covered with trees.

"Oh, yeah," she said with a nod. "I have a question for you."

"You do?" Cedric asked, almost sounding slightly excited.

"Yeah," Liesel said with a nod. "Are you going to that Quidditch Camp?"

"Oh—yeah," he said with a nod. "My father told me about it," he said. "It's run by the Ministry, did you know?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Yeah, that's how my father found out about it, actually. Are you going?"

"I'm thinking about it…I'm not really sure if I should."

"I think it'll be really fun," Cedric said as the two continued walking along. "How did you find out about it?"

"Draco," Liesel said.

"Ah," Cedric said with a nod, "so the rumors are true, are they?" he asked, grinning down at her.

"So what if they are?" Liesel laughed.

"That's your choice," Cedric said, holding his hands out in surrender, though he had a net and a camera in his hands.

Liesel's smile dissipated. "I wish some people would see it that way," she muttered.

"They'll get over it," he said with a shrug. Cedric came to a halt. "I think you can find your way back from here," he said, nodding toward the Burrow. They were only a good twenty feet away from the front gate.

"Yeah," Liesel said quietly. "Can I—"

"Liz, you're still covered in mud," Cedric said, holding the camera away from her grasp again. "When your hands are clean, I'll give it back."

Liesel eyed him skeptically. "How do I know you're not tricking me? After all, you _did_ say it was a nice camera. How do I know I'm going to get it back?"

"I'm a Hufflepuff—I always keep my word," he said. Liesel continued to eye him skeptically. "You don't believe me?" he asked, giving her a knowing smile.

"Fine," Liesel said. "But it better be in one piece when I get it back."

"No worries," he laughed.

"Bye, Cedric," she said, waving toward him.

"See you, Liz," Cedric called.

Liesel rushed across the yard towards the Burrow. It didn't seem as though everyone was back yet, so she would be able to get a quick shower and make it back to Ginny's room in time. She took off her trainers and entered the kitchen, which was now empty.

"Liz!"

Liesel's eyes widened when she saw Ben running toward her. "Shh!" Liesel said, placing her fingers to her lips.

"Sss!" Ben said, mimicking his big sister.

"Listen, Ben," Liesel said quietly, glancing around. His eyes focused n his sister. "Mrs. Weasley has _cupcakes_."

Ben's eyes became even larger and he turned around and hurried off in the direction of the living room, where she was positive Mrs. Weasley was. "Cu-cakes! Cu-cakes!" he exclaimed. "Cu-cakes!"

Liesel bolted for the stairs and made her way up to the first floor. She rushed into Ginny's room and placed her shoes underneath the bed. She found a towel and made her way to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and peeled her muddy clothes off of her body. She stepped inside and made sure to scrub every trace of mud that was left behind. She shampooed her hair at least five times before it was finally clean.

She turned off the faucet and wrapped herself in the towel. She felt refreshed, and best of all, clean.

"SHE'S OUT!"

Liesel practically jumped out of her skin. Forgetting that she was only wrapped in a bath towel, she rushed into the hallway to see what was going on, but, she'd bumping into someone. She looked up and locked eyes with no one other than Fred, whose jaw was practically touching the floor.

Liesel looked up at him in confusion, noticing the pink tinge that had appeared in his cheeks as he looked at her. He seemed to be stammering, not able to find his voice. His eyes were roaming over Liesel and she was almost positive that he looked uncomfortable.

Ginny rushed into the doorway of her bedroom. "GUYS, HAVE YOU SEEN—" she immediately stopped talking and her jaw was practically in the same situation as her brother's. "Fred!" she shrieked. "_Close your eyes_!"

Fred swallowed uncomfortably and glanced at Ginny before he rushed upstairs, not looking back at Liesel as he did so. "What's his problem now?" Liesel asked quietly.

Ginny let out a sigh. "Do you really have to ask, Liz?" she asked, gesturing to Liesel's bath towel.

She glanced down at herself and realized that she could hardly be called 'clothed.' Liesel looked back up at Ginny, feeling her face go red. "That was embarrassing."

Ginny laughed as she stepped aside and Liesel rushed into the bedroom. "Only you, Liesel," Ginny said with a grin, shutting the door.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Talk about awkward. **

**Anyways, yay, another update! **

I do have one thing to address:

**You don't have to review or PM me, asking me where the update is or telling me to update faster. **

**I'm gonna be honest, here, that gets annoying and a bit frustrating. The reason why I started writing this story in the first place was to challenge myself and to have ****_fun_****. But, when you're leaving reviews that say 'what happened to today's update?' and 'update faster, please!' basically suck the fun out of writing this. **

**I understand that you really like my story, and I'm grateful for that. But, ****_you_**** should be grateful for the fact that I take the time out of my day to write and update my story, being sure to always stick to my 1-week deadline. **

**Also, I don't update on specific days anymore-not like I used to. I simply don't have enough time for that (so there should be no reason to ask me to update faster when I'm already going as fast as I can), so I publish the chapter whenever it so happens to be finish. **

**Here's a metaphor that'll put you in my shoes: **

You're preparing a meal for hundreds, if not, thousands of people to enjoy. You love to cook. It's not something you _have _to do, but you do it because you enjoy it.

You know that these people are hungry and want their food as quickly as possible, but you want to make sure the food is made as delicately as possible so that it's delicious.

But when there are those few people who are demanding that you cook faster, you feel as though you're being rushed. It's not a good feeling either, because you're doing the best you can to prepare this meal. And when you do rush, your meal is not as good as it could have been because you were pressured by others to cook the meal.

**You guys see where I'm coming from? Anyways, thanks for reading, and reviewing, and the favorites! **

**It means a lot. **


	36. Chapter 36

"What do you think, boys?" Mr. Weasley asked, watching as the boys passed around the brochure.

"It seems like it'd be loads of fun," Ron said excitedly. "Really, that's a brilliant idea—Quidditch camp."

"Can I see?" Ginny asked, reaching across the table and taking the brochure from Ron's hands. "I want to go!" she said. "Please, dad?"

"Of course you can go, dear," Mr. Weasley said, smiling at his only daughter.

"Don't you think this would be fun, Liz?" Ginny asked, holding out the brochure for her.

"Yeah," Liesel said, not accepting the brochure.

Ginny frowned. "But, you haven't even looked at it."

Liesel laughed. "I've got a copy of the brochure upstairs, Gin," she said. "I'm already going."

"Oh," Ginny said. "All right." She slid the brochure across the table to Fred. "What do you think, Freddie?" Fred didn't even bother looking up from his plate. He simply glanced at the brochure and shrugged.

"Oh, well, how'd you find out about it?" Ron asked. "And why didn't you tell us?"

Liesel swallowed. "Well…Draco told me about it." The table fell silent and all eyes fell on her. "I told him that I would think about it. The reason I didn't tell anyone is because I wasn't sure if I wanted to go. But, I do now."

"Right," Ron murmured, stuffing his mouth with toast.

"We're going to be having a visitor later on," Mrs. Weasley said cheerily as she poured Ron a glass of orange juice. She'd been in a much better mood after Liesel had begun eating meals again.

"A visitor?" Ron asked with a mouthful.

"Who's visiting?" Ginny asked. "Is it Percy?"

"No, it isn't Percy," Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"Is it my dad?" Liesel asked eagerly. Everyone fell silent, looking to Mrs. Weasley for an answer.

"No," Mrs. Weasley said. "But, I think it'll be someone both you and Dominik will be happy to see." Liesel and Dominik exchanged glances, but stayed silent as they continued to eat.

"So, how is everyone?" Mr. Weasley asked. He glanced around the table when no one answered. "Fred? Liesel?"

Fred, who had been silent the entire meal, looked up from his plate to send his father a sharp look. Liesel was still unsure about what was wrong with him. He'd been acting fairly different—even more different than usual—ever since the incident in the hallway the day before, and Liesel wasn't quite sure why.

"Fine," he said tersely. He glanced nervously over at Liesel and a pink tint appeared on his cheeks and he immediately turned his gaze to his plate and continued eating.

_If it were Ginny in the bath towel instead of me, he wouldn't be acting so strangely_, Liesel thought.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she was struck in the forehead with a tiny piece of sausage, which was followed by a loud laughter from Ben. Ron and George burst with laughter while Liesel frowned, wiping her forehead with the back of her hand. "It's not funny," she murmured.

"Oh, Benjamin," Mrs. Weasley muttered taking the food away from him. "Always so messy."

"'Nack?" Benjamin said clearly.

"A _snack_?" Mrs. Weasley asked incredulously. "Is that what he's asking for? A _snack_?" Ginny and Liesel giggled at this.

"'Nack! 'Nack! 'Nack!" Benjamin demanded.

"You just ate! I swear I've never met a baby as greedy as Ronald was until we began watching this one!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed. Everyone at the table (with the exception of Fred) laughed at Ron, whose ears turned pink.

"But, you have to admit, mum, he's _so_ cute!" Ginny said, beaming at Benjamin, who was still demanding that he have a snack.

"Argh!" Fred exclaimed as Emil hopped upon his head.

"Emil!" Liesel exclaimed. "Here," she said, reaching across the table and taking the Siamese cat off of his head.

Fred was flustered; his breathing was heavy and his face was red, but Liesel was sure that it was from anger this time. "Why don't you keep an eye on that bloody cat of yours?" He snapped.

"We're not at school," Liesel retorted, though her tone was civil, unlike Fred's. "He can go anywhere he pleases."

Liesel watched Fred closely as all of the emotions contort on his face. Suddenly, there were none. "Whatever."

Liesel frowned at Fred, wondering when he'd stop being so cruel. At that point, Liesel had convinced herself that they'd never be friends again at that rate.

George cleared his throat. "I was thinking that maybe we could pull out the broomsticks again," he said. "You know, go back out and play Quidditch." He glanced around the table for an answer.

"I'll go," said Ginny. She elbowed Liesel in the ribs.

"Er—I'll go, too, this time," Liesel muttered. "Sounds like fun," she said lamely.

"What about _you, _Fred?" George asked, turning to look at his twin.

"Yeah, are you going with us, or what?" Dominik said bluntly. "Or are you just going to mope the entire time, because Liz is there?" Everyone's eyes went from Dominik to Fred.

"Yeah, fine," Fred mumbled, ignoring Dominik's rude (but truthful) statement. "I'll go."

"Brilliant!" said George.

"Before you go, you've got to get rid of those garden gnomes," Mrs. Weasley said pointedly.

"No problem, mum," he replied. "Come on, boys," George said as he stood up from the table. "The earlier we get rid of those Gnomes, the sooner we can get in a good game of Quidditch!"

"Yeah, great. Quidditch," Dominik mumbled as he stood up. Ron followed after him, stuffing as much food in his mouth before they went outside. Fred rushed from the table without another word.

"What is wrong with him _now_?" Liesel asked Ginny as she stood up from the table.

"He's out of his mind, that's what's wrong with him," Ginny said smugly. "Seeing you in nothing but a bath towel seemed to shut him up a bit."

"But, why?"

"He's—erm—he's not very fond of bath towels."

"_Bath towels_?"

"Er—yeah. He's…he's terrified of them."

"I didn't know that."

"Yeah," Ginny said, "he wants us to keep it a secret—he doesn't want others to know. So…be sure not to mention it."

"I'll keep that in mind."

* * *

George landed and walked over to where Ginny, Liesel, and Dominik were watching. "Here, Gin," he said, holding out his broom to her.

"Really?" she asked, a smile appearing on her face.

"Yeah," George said with a nod. "Take it."

Ginny took the broomstick from George's grasp and rushed up to play; something like that rarely ever happened. Liesel eyed George suspiciously as he seated himself beside her.

"I know something you don't," he said so quietly that only Liesel could hear.

She felt irritation flow through her. "You're _still _doing this?"

"Yeah," George said, "you still haven't guessed, and I doubt you'll figure it out any time soon."

"Fine. What?"

"I have a friend who wants to talk to you."

Liesel looked at him skeptically. "A friend of yours wants to talk to me?" George nodded. "All right," she said as she folded her arms, "who is it, then?"

"It's a friend."

"Is it Lee? Oliver? Who?"

"That's beside the point, Liz."

"Fine, go on," she said impatiently.

"This friend of mine wants to talk to you, but he doesn't know how."

"Why does your friend want to talk to me? Is this the same 'friend' that bought me that camera?" Liesel asked curiously.

"Yes, actually," George said with a grin. "You've put two and two together—that's an improvement."

Liesel let out a deep breath. "Why does your friend want to talk to me?"

"To talk about things."

"What kind of things?"

"Important things."

"What _kind_ of important things?"

"Friendship kind of important things."

"So, this friend of yours wants to be my friend, is that what you're saying?" Liesel asked slowly.

George thought about it for a second. "Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying—wow, you've gotten better at this."

"I try," Liesel said dryly, watching as Fred flew on his broomstick.

George followed Liesel's gaze and frowned. "Talk to him."

Liesel looked at him as though he were a madman. "No, thanks."

"Come on, Liz," George pleaded. "Talk to him, _please_," he begged. "If I hear your name slip from his lips _one_ more bloody time, I'm going to—"

"He talks about me?" Liesel hissed. "_Still_?"

"Oh, calm down, why don't you," George said. "I never said he was saying _bad_ things about you. But, he talks about you _all the time_. All of our conversations are ever about are about _you_. I told him that if he didn't shut up, I'd kick him out of our room." George chuckled, "he thought I was joking."

"Well, _what does he say_?" she asked edgily.

"Ask him," George said, nodding towards his twin. "I'm not going to tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because you two need to talk," he said, poking her shoulder.

"No, we don't."

"Yes, you do," George said with a nod.

"_No_," Liesel said curtly, "we don't."

"You do," George said. "I miss my best friend—and so does Fred." Liesel let out an unladylike snort. "In fact, he misses you more than I do."

"George, he doesn't—"

"For God's sake, Liesel!" Dominik hissed. Liesel hadn't realized that Dominik had been listening to the entire conversation. "Talk to him! George is right—don't you think he'd know what was going through his own twin brother's mind?" he asked. "You and Fred are the most annoying pests I've ever met—you two are ruining everyone's summer! Make up and get over this petty feud."

"That's another way to put it," George agreed. "Couldn't have said it better myself, actually."

"Is it really that bad?" Liesel asked, looking between Dominik and George. They nodded simultaneously. Liesel let out a sigh as she looked up at Fred, who was still focused on the Quidditch game. "If it makes you feel any better, I'll think about it."

"Well, do something, and do it quickly," George sighed. "You're driving everyone _mad, _the both of you."

"All right, _all right_!" Liesel shrieked. "I said I'd think about it."

"Thinking is _not_ enough," Dominik said, shaking his head. "If you don't talk to him by the time dinner is over, I'm locking you two in the garage until you two make up or are at least on civil terms, or something."

Liesel huffed. "_Fine!_"

"Who do you two think the 'special guest' is that my mum was talking about?" George asked.

Liesel shrugged. "I don't know—there aren't too many people for us to be exited over visiting."

"It's not your horrid cousin, Tabitha, is it?" George asked quickly.

"No!" Liesel and Dominik said in unison.

"I had better not be her," Liesel hissed.

"Fine, fine," George said. "Forget I asked."

"She's awful," Dominik muttered.

"Agreed," said Liesel. Suddenly, she was struck on the forehead by something extremely hard. "_Ow_," she seethed, glaring up at Ron, Ginny, and Fred. "Which one of you did that?" Liesel asked in a threatening voice.

"Sorry," said Fred. "Accident."

"Oh, really?" Liesel asked, grasping the apple and rising to her feet.

"Yes," Fred muttered, seeming not to be in the mood to argue. "It was an accident—can we have it back now?"

"Liz, just give him the apple," George murmured.

"No," Liesel said sharply, her eyes still focused on Fred. "You did that on purpose."

"I didn't," said Fred, attempting to control his anger. "Just give it back."

"Fine," Liesel said. "You want your stupid apple back? Fine, then. Go and get it." She threw the apple as far and as hard as she possibly could and watched as it flew over the trees near the muggle village. She threw it in that direction, knowing that no one would be able to fly over there without being seen.

"Here we go _again_," Dominik muttered.

"Why would you do that?" Fred asked, landing on the ground. "You know we can't get it back!"

"Why would you throw it at my head?"

"I didn't throw it at your stupid head," Fred said, marching over towards Liesel.

"So now I'm stupid?" Liesel asked incredulously.

"That's not what I meant," Fred said, becoming frustrated.

"Well, what did you mean?" Liesel asked, folding her arms.

"Can you two not do this?" Ginny asked, making her way over to the two, broom in hand. "Honestly, we were having fun until you decided to throw the apple at her—"

"So you _did_ throw the apple at my head!" Liesel shrieked. "Why have you got to be such a liar?"

"You're one to talk about lies," Fred said sourly. "After all, the word 'lie' is makes up the first three letters of your name."

"You're such a prat," Liesel hissed, turning on her heel and heading back for the Burow.

"Oh, no you don't," Fred said, grasping her arm as she walked away. "You started this, and now we're going to finish it."

"There's nothing more to finish," Liesel replied, snatching her arm from his grasp. "It's been finished for a while, Fred."

"And just what does that mean?" Fred snapped as he continued to follow after her.

"It means," Liesel said sharply, turning to face him, "that this was finished the day that you decided to shun me."

"Because you'd been lying to me for months!" Fred shrieked. "What was I supposed to do? You don't realize what you did to me."

"What I did to _you_?" Liesel asked, laughing sardonically. "I think you've failed to realize just how much you've managed to make me feel unwanted and unwelcome." She turned around and began to head back for the house.

"No matter what _I _want or think, you'll always be welcome here," he retorted.

"It's not just _here_, Fred!" Liesel shouted over her shoulder. "It's bloody _everywhere_!"

"Well, fine, why don't you just go to your stupid bloody boyfriend's mansion? I'm sure Malfoy's house is much nicer than ours—after all, he can afford the finer things in life, after all," he drawled.

"Why are you even bringing him up?" Liesel snapped as she trudged through the front yard.

"Why not? He seems to be the source of the problem."

"Draco isn't the problem, Fred," Liesel said coming to a halt as she stood before the back door that leads to the kitchen. She looked over her shoulder. "You are."

She entered the Burrow, where she found Mrs. Weasley seated at the dinner table, and across from her sat someone she was shocked to see.

Looking rather uncomfortable where she was seated, her hands wrapped tightly around a teacup sat Dominik's mother. Her dark eyes seemed just a little lighter than the last time Liesel had seen her, and the tired expression that was usually on her face seemed to be long gone.

Liesel stopped in the middle of the room. "Aunt Helena?"

Aunt Helena sent Liesel a warm smile. "Hello, Liesel," she said with a nod.

"Ah, Liesel!" Mrs. Weasley said, standing up from the table. "You've got a letter—that eagle-owl came again. I don't know what's wrong with the thing—it's always trying to bite me!" she said as she placed the envelope into her hands.

"Thanks, Mrs. Weasley," Liesel said, turning her attention to Aunt Helena. Her eyes landed on someone behind her. Liesel glanced over her shoulder to see that Fred was still standing behind her. "Fred," she said with a curt nod.

"What are you doing here?" Liesel asked, still not moving from the spot that she stood.

"I'm checking up on you, my nephew, and my son, but I'm also here on business," Aunt Helena said, rising to her feet. She walked over to Liesel, standing before her. By that time, they were about the same height. "My, you've changed so much since I last saw you," she said, giving her a comforting hug. She looked at Liesel again. "You look so…so grown up. You're fourteen, aren't you?"

Liesel gave her aunt a weak smile. "Yeah," she said quietly. Aunt Helena's eyes landed on Fred, once again, who was standing uncomfortably in the doorway. "I've heard quite a bit about you," she said to him. "I saw you on Holiday about six months ago, did I not?" she asked. Fred nodded. "I see…"

Aunt Helena looked at Liesel again. "Where's my son?"

"He should be on his way," Liesel said.

"Everyone should be back soon, actually," Fred spoke up, entering the kitchen. "Our game of Quidditch was cut short," he said glancing at Liesel from the corner of his eye.

Liesel glared at Fred's back before turning to Aunt Helena. "How's dad?"

"He's fine," Aunt Helena said. "He's gone back to work after not being there for about a year or so."

"Oh." Liesel said.

"That's why you, Dominik, and Benny are here," she said. "So that your father could get back on track with his job, that's all."

"Are you sure?" Liesel asked worriedly. "That's all?"

Aunt Helena smiled. "Positive. I just came here to let you and Dominik know that he's finally settled back into his job," she explained. "You two are free to go back to Privet Drive whenever you like."

Liesel smiled. "Really? That's brilliant!" But her smile faded. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you went back to America."

"I did," Aunt Helena said. "But, I had to come back to check on my brother," she explained, tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. "Lord knows Harold wasn't doing it…" she muttered under her breath. "I've been staying with him the past two months, helping him get back into the flow of things."

"I'm starving," Ron said, entering the kitchen. He eyed Aunt Helena questioningly as he made his way to the table. "What's for lunch, mum?" He asked Mrs. Weasley. Followed by Ron was Ginny, who smiled welcomingly at Aunt Helena and Liesel.

"Why don't we go into the living room?" Aunt Helena suggested. Liesel nodded as the two made their way into the warm, brightly lit room. Liesel seated herself on the couch and her aunt sat beside her.

"So, why couldn't Dominik and I have stayed at home with you while dad went out to work?" Liesel asked curiously.

"Well," Aunt Helena said slowly, "I happened to pick up a job, as well," she said.

"Really?" Liesel asked. "What kind of job?"

Aunt Helena smiled slightly. "This surely wasn't my idea, you see—especially since I'm terrified of the sight of a broomstick."

"What's the job?"

"Well," Aunt Helena said, "I've somehow been appointed to be the director of a Quidditch Camp that's beginning in the next week or so."

Liesel's eyebrows rose. "You? Really?"

Aunt Helena smiled. "You've heard of it?"

"Yeah," Liesel said excitedly. "Just about everyone has been talking about it."

"Mainly children of employees of the Ministry, I'm guessing," Aunt Helena said.

Liesel nodded. "Yeah—Mr. Weasley was talking about it this morning at Breakfast. Everyone seems excited to go."

"I'm glad to hear that," Aunt Helena said thoughtfully.

"Why are you here?"

Liesel and Aunt Helena looked over to see Dominik glaring at his mother. Aunt Helena smiled, despite her son's sour mood. She rose to her feet and engulfed Dominik in a hug that he didn't return. He was much taller than she was, Liesel realized.

"How have you been?" Aunt Helena asked Dominik.

"Fine," Dominik said curtly.

"That's good," she said, smiling up at him. "I've really missed you."

"Good to know," he drawled. "So, why are you here?"

"I'm doing my job," she replied. "I've been going to the houses of different magical families, telling them about the new Quidditch camp."

"So, you've got a job?" he snorted. Aunt Helena nodded. "Good for you," he muttered, brushing past her and seated himself beside Liesel, who looked at him worriedly. "Well?"

"'Well', what?" Aunt Helena asked, eyeing her son and Liesel curiously.

"Are you going to tell me why you've been lying to me and everyone else for the past fifteen years?"

Liesel watched Aunt Helena become tense. "Lying?"

"Yes, lying," Dominik hissed. "About my father. About everything."

"How do you—"

"We met Sirius Black, Aunt Helena," Liesel said quietly. "We know everything."

Aunt Helena didn't know whether to be furious or uncomfortable. "Y-you two met Sirius Black?"

"Yes," Dominik said. "Apparently, he's my uncle. Did you know that, Helena? If that's your real name."

"Of course it's my real name, Dominik Polaris," she retorted in the same tone. "I am your mother and you will not speak to me like that."

"I'll say whatever I want—since that's what you did with your lies," he said sharply. "We're bringing middle names into this, now? What do you think about this, Liesel Olivia?"

Liesel frowned. "This is beside the point," she said succinctly. "The main focus here is Sirius Black and Dominik's father, who we know nothing about."

Aunt Helena sighed. "There's nothing _to_ know," she said, looking at the two teenagers. "You don't want to know the truth about your father, and I don't want to be the one to tell you, even though I know I have to be."

"Why don't I want to know about him? Where is he? He can't be any worse than you."

"When you're older," was all Aunt Helena said. "I can't tell you, not right now."

"When were you going to tell me that I was related to the Malfoys?" he asked. "Or that Sirius was my uncle?"

"I was going to tell you when you turned seventeen," she said. "I should've known that he would've come after you once he'd broken out of Azkaban—where is he?"

"We don't know," Liesel said. "But, he seemed to be _quite_ interested in you, Aunt Helena." She sent her aunt a pointed look. "And he didn't come after us, _I_ went after _Sirius_. Dominik was just a bystander. It was all a coincidence."

"On your own?" Liesel nodded. "Are you out of your mind?" Aunt Helena asked. "Do you _know_ how much danger you could've put yourself in? What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking the same thing as everyone else," she retorted. "That he was a madman and that he was out to kill Harry—but everyone is wrong."

"It's true," Dominik said. "Liesel knew that he was innocent and set out to prove it."

"I got to talk him on my own the first time I met him," Liesel said. "And he thought I was _your_ daughter." Aunt Helena seemed shocked. "He was _extremely_ nice to me, you know?"

"How did you find out that he was innocent?"

"The same way I found out Professor Lupin is a werewolf," she said. "My gift."

Aunt Helena smiled slightly. "You two are in way over your heads," she said. "There are some things that you two aren't quite ready to understand."

"Fine. Don't tell me," Dominik said with a shrugg. "I'll just find out myself. In fact, I'll even owl Sirius."

"I don't want you talking to him," Aunt Helena said. "I don't trust him—he's—"

"An innocent man, who happens to be Dominik's uncle and the only connection he has to his father," Liesel stated. "What do you think, that Sirius is going to corrupt him? It's a bit late for that."

Aunt Helena let out a deep breath. "Fine. Ask Sirius about your father. You'll see why I lied."

"Fine. I will."

* * *

"Tell me," Aunt Helena began, "What's going on?"

Liesel eyed her aunt questioningly as she dried the dishes after Helena would wash them. "Nothing," she said slowly. "You're all caught up."

"In general, yes," Aunt Helena said, glancing over her shoulder. "I'm talking about with Fred. I heard you two arguing earlier."

"Oh, that," Liesel mumbled. "It's nothing."

"It sure didn't _sound_ like nothing," Aunt Helena said, handing Liesel another dish to dry. "What were you two arguing about?"

Liesel let out a deep sigh. "It's a long story."

Aunt Helena shrugged. "I've got time," she urged. "Go on, tell me."

Liesel took in a long breath. "Well, I began dating a boy last year."

"Oh, who?" Aunt Helena asked, becoming more interested.

"His name is Draco Malfoy," Liesel said slowly, waiting for Aunt Helena to react.

She simply continued washing dishes. Aunt Helena looked back up at Liesel. "Go on," she said. "What do you want me do to? Tell you to stay away from Slytherins?"

"Well, yeah…that's what I'd expect," Liesel said timidly.

"Liesel, dear, _I_ was a Slytherin," she said with a laugh. "I knew Draco's mother, actually," she muttered. "And his father."

"Really?" Liesel asked.

"Yes, of course," Aunt Helena said, handing Liesel a plate. "I was married to her cousin, after all."

"Oh, right," Liesel said.

"Anyways, Slytherins aren't _all_ bad," she said. "People tend to get this idea that all Slytherins are evil, but, surely, that isn't the case."

"So, what do you think?"

"The whole 'blood-purity' thing is generally taught before students step onto Hogwarts grounds," Aunt Helena explained. "Not all Slytherins are pureblood, and not all Slytherins care much about blood-purity at all. Those are the Slytherins get overshadowed by the legacy of You-Know-Who and the beliefs of Salazar Slytherin himself."

Liesel nodded in understanding as her aunt continued to speak. "Slytherin isn't about being evil or how pure your blood is; it's about your ability to be cunning. And being cunning can go two ways: either good or bad. Just as knowledge, bravery, and loyalty can, as well."

"I know that," Liesel said. "My friend, Cameron, is a Slytherin and he's a muggleborn. I think those are words that he needs to hear. He hasn't exactly had the easiest time at Hogwarts."

"Ah, I see," Aunt Helena said. "So, what is Draco like? How did everything come to this?"

"Well, before we started...erm...dating, I hated Draco—_really_ hated him," Liesel said. Aunt Helena smiled as she listened to Liesel speak. "He was so-so _awful_, you wouldn't have believed it. He made me feel so bad about myself and I just hated him _so_ much! And then dad would send me letters to let me know how mum was doing when she was ill, and Draco decided to _pry_ in my business to find out what was in those letters.

"When he found out my mum was dying, I was just so frustrated with him…" Liesel trailed off. "Merlin, I was _livid_. I just wanted to know why he picked on me so badly more than everyone else."

Aunt Helena laughed. "Sounds like he's fancied you from the beginning to me," she said in a sing-song voice.

"You think so?" Liesel asked doubtfully.

"That's the only thing I can think of," she said with a shrug. "I was in a similar situation once….Continue."

"I'm not really sure what happened after that. One night after Quidditch practice, he told me he wanted to talk to me. He yanked me up to the owlery. I remember being _really_ irritated, because it was raining and I was already soaked from head-to-toe."

Aunt Helena laughed. "He sounds like a real charmer."

"Not then, he wasn't," Liesel said. "Once we got up to the owlery, he was saying a bunch of nonsense. I was extremely confused, and then he _kissed_ me."

Aunt Helena's eyebrows rose. "Did he really?"

"Yeah," Liesel said with a nod. "I thought it was so weird. After that, I avoided him the best I could. But, somehow, I ended up agreeing to be his girlfriend."

"Yeah," Aunt Helena said. "That sounds like a first relationship."

"From then on, I'd found myself starting to really like him," Liesel said, a smile appearing on her face. "He can be _really_ stubborn and haughty at times, but once you get past that, he's really caring—and really smart." Liesel said as she dried the last dish.

"Like my son," she said, smiling to herself. She glanced at Liesel."You really like him, don't you?" Aunt Helena asked, drying her hands.

"I do, I guess," Liesel said with a smile. "I guess when I lost my mum, Draco came along in return."

"Do you miss her?" Aunt Helena asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said. "Sometimes I feel awful, because I forget about her."

"That's not a bad thing, Liesel," she said. "It's just a part of moving on."

"I wonder what things would be like if she were still here," she muttered. "She'd have probably scolded me about Draco until my ear fell off," she laughed. "And then, she'd go to Fred and George and do the same, probably."

"I could see that," Aunt Helena said, smiling to herself.

"She'd tell me that I'd need more girl friends, and that Hermione and Ginny weren't enough."

Aunt Helena laughed. "That sounds like your mother."

"Draco told me that I don't have to think about her all the time," Liesel said sofltly. "He says that I can never forget my mother."

"It sounds like he's changed you," Aunt Helena said, smiling knowingly.

"You think so?"

"It seems that way," Aunt Helena said. "You're a much different girl than you were six months ago," she said. "So, Fred is upset that you're dating Malfoy?"

"Yeah...he'd found a letter Draco wrote to me," Liesel explained. "I'd never seen him so mad…He's known since January, and he hasn't spoken to me in a friendly manner ever since."

"Want to know what I think?" Aunt Helena asked, a smirk appearing on her face.

"What?"

Aunt Helena eyed Fred and George, who were seated in the living room and looked rather suspicious. That is, more suspicious than usual. She turned her gaze back to Liesel. "I think he's jealous."

" Don't be ridiculous, Aunt Helena," Liesel laughed. "This is Fred we're talking about. He's just mad at me."

Aunt Helena furrowed her eyebrows. "Are you sure?"

"Well, what else could it be?" Liesel asked. "I don't think it's that."

"If you say so…"

"Oy, Liz!" Liesel whipped her head around to look at the twins.

"What?"

"Come here," George said, beckoning her over.

Liesel gave her aunt a wary look before slowly making her way to the living room. "What're you up to?" she asked the twins.

"Not much," George said with a shrug. Fred looked as though he were putting forth extra effort to stare out of the window; but there was hardly any point, seeing as the sun had set over two hours ago.

"Right," Liesel said slowly, looking at all of the candy wrappers on the table, and a small, familiar, wooden box placed on the floor. "What're you up to?" she asked suspiciously.

Fred turned his head, returning his attention to Liesel. "Nothing," the twins said in unison.

"No, really, what're you two doing?" she asked, taking a step backwards.

"Calm down, why don't you?" Fred muttered.

"We just wanted to know if you wanted our last sweet," George said, holding out a piece of taffy.

Liesel eyed the candy warily. "What did you do to it?"

"Nothing."

Liesel slowly grasped the piece of candy from George's hand and observed it. She un-wrapped the candy from its wrapper and observed it apprehensively.

"It looks fine to me," she said slowly. She lifted the piece of taffy to her lips before stopping.

_Don't eat the candy_, a voice in the back of her head said. _It's been tampered with. _

"I don't think so," Liesel said suddenly, placing the piece of taffy on the wrapper and placing it on the coffee table. "It's not wise to think you can trick a seer," she said sharply.

"So close," George whispered. "Maybe we'll try these things some other time, huh, Freddie?"

"Yep," Fred said shortly. He stood up from the couch. "I'm gonna go for a walk." Liesel watched as he left the living room through the kitchen, and out the back door.

"He didn't want to test it on you," George said. Liesel averted her gaze to him. "It was my idea."

"It usually doesn't matter whose idea it is," Liesel said. "Generally, you both take the blame—why not this time?"

George sighed. "Because he doesn't want you to be mad at him any more than you already are."

"Good to know," Liesel said stiffly.

"Hey, Liz," Aunt Helena called from the kitchen. Liesel exited the living room and re-entered the kitchen, where Mrs. Weasley and Aunt Helen were speaking in hushed tones. Ben was in Aunt Helen's arms, being lulled asleep. "Do you mind taking him?" she asked.

Liesel nodded and held a sleeping Benjamin in her arms. He rested his head on her shoulder and sighed, giving into his exhaustion.

"They'll definitely be attending the camp," Mrs. Weasley whispered. "They're all so excited."

"That brilliant, Molly," Aunt Helena said quietly. "I'm looking forward to it." Aunt Helena turned to Liesel, smiling warmly at her. "When will you be coming home?"

"The day after tomorrow," Liesel whispered, patting Ben's back.

Aunt Helena nodded. "I'll see you then," she said. She kissed Liesel on the cheek and gave Ben a kiss on the forehead before gently flattening his hair. She locked eyes with Liesel. "Tell Dominik that I love him." Liesel nodded. "Thank you," she said softly. Aunt Helena turned to Mrs. Weasley and gave her a hug. "I will see you, Molly," she said.

"Goodbye, Helena," Mrs. Weasley said quietly as Aunt Helena headed for the door, making sure to shut it gently behind her. "Here, I'll take him," she said to Liesel, taking Ben from her arms. "Where's Fred?" she asked, glancing around.

"He went for a walk," Liesel yawned.

"Alright," she said with a nod. "And what about Ronald and Dominik?"

"Upstairs, on the fifth floor."

"And Ginny?"

"In the shower, I think."

"Oh, okay," Mrs. Weasley said. "I'm going to lay him down."

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Liesel murmured.

"Well, goodnight, dear."

"'Night, Mrs. Weasley," Liesel yawned, heading for the staircase. She climbed up the stairs and entered Ginny's room, gently closing the door. She changed into her night clothes and climbed into bed. She fell asleep within seconds.

* * *

Liesel woke with a start, tangled up in the bed sheets. She was able to hold back the scream that had threatened to erupt from her throat. She was covered in a cold sweat that sent a chill down her spine and her breathing was ragged. She glanced around Ginny's room, remembering where she was as she wiped the stream of tears from her eyes.

She glanced over at Ginny, who was sleeping peacefully, snoring lightly. Liesel swallowed, peeling the bed sheets off of her body. She felt something soft brush against her toes, and realized that it was Emil.

Liesel got to her feet and engulf her cat in her arms, burying her face in his fur so that it would muffle her cries. He purred comfortingly. She glanced at Ginny one last time and decided to leave; she didn't want to wake her.

Liesel opened the door and crept into hallway, doing her best be quiet. She made her way down the stairs (which seemed to be much creakier at night). She'd almost fallen down the stairs in the process, but was able to catch herself. Finally, she made it to the bottom of the stairs and found herself in the living room. She was sobbing a little louder now that she was alone. Liesel seated herself on the couch, but it seemed lumpier than usual. But, she didn't care.

She set Emil on the floor and buried her face in her hands and finally let out all of the tears she'd been holding from the short trip from Ginny's room to the living room.

Suddenly, the couch seemed to be shifting beneath her. A voice grumbled something and Liesel immediately stood up, looking down at the couch in shock. There, she saw Fred laying there, looking just as startled as she did. "Liz?" He murmured in a raspy voice.

"S-sorry," she murmured before slumping down in a nearby armchair. Emil hopped into her lap. Liesel tried to hold in her tears, because she didn't want Fred to judge her.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly.

"I'm fine." She murmured, focusing her eyes on Emil's fur in the darkness.

Fred sat up and pushed the blankets that he'd been sleeping with off of his body. "Are you sure?" Liesel was silent. "Come here," he murmured, holding out his arms to her. Liesel stayed seated in the armchair, not wanted to be betrayed by Fred yet again. She heard him sigh. "Liz…" Fred trailed off, not knowing what to say.

But, all it took was one glance at him, and she'd broken down again. Before Fred knew it, Liesel had dashed over to the couch and buried her face in his chest. She began to sob sloppily, followed by hiccoughs.

Fred hugged Liesel tightly, and she hadn't felt that comforted in a very long time. It felt as though a massive weight had been lifted from her shoulders as she whimpered into Fred's chest.

Fred rubbed her back as he embraced her. He wasn't sure what had made Liesel so upset, but he knew that it was awful. "Shh," he said. "It'll be all right."

Liesel had forgotten what it was like to be so close to him, to feel his warmth. She'd missed Fred so much, and she'd never felt so relieved to not be alone.

"You'll be okay," he whispered soothingly. "I'm sorry…"

Liesel became silent after a second and pulled away from his embrace. "You're sorry?" she repeated, attempting to see his face in the darkness. Fred nodded slowly.

"For everything," he whispered back. "I'm really sorry, Liz." All Liesel could do was wrap her arms around his neck and continue to cry. Fred continued to comfort her as she did so.

She'd finally calmed down after about an hour. Her head was rested on Fred's shoulder, her arms still around his neck. He cradled her as though she were an infant; young, innocent, and fragile.

"I had a dream about my mum," Liesel whispered, finally breaking the silence. "It was the worst dream I've ever had…"

"What happened?" Fred asked quietly.

"I-I can't remember anymore," Liesel muttered. "But…it was awful…it made me feel like it's my fault."

"Her death wasn't your fault," Fred whispered fiercely. "Don't blame yourself for that, Liz. You can't."

"But-but—"

"There was nothing anyone could've done," he whispered. "Don't blame yourself."

Liesel was silent as she rested in Fred's arms. "Okay…"

Fred looked down at her. "I'm sorry," he said again. "I didn't mean anything I said."

"Are you sure?" Liesel asked. "It's all right if you did…what I did was awful. I deserved everything I got. I shouldn't have lied."

"Except you didn't," he countered. "You didn't deserve any of that. I should've approached you differently. I shouldn't have turned my back on you like that."

"It was hard, you know," she said, "hardly having friends."

"That was all because of me," Fred said. "Liz, I don't know how I'll be able to make it up to you—"

"It's fine, Fred," Liesel said. "All I want you to do is to be my friend again."

Fred let out a soft yawn. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," she said, sitting up. "You're tired—I should probably go." She stood up from the couch to leave, but Fred grasped her wrist.

"You're tired, too, aren't you?" he asked.

"A little."

"Stay, then."

"What—"

"Sleep with me," he suggested. "I know you won't want to sleep alone."

Liesel sighed. "All right." Fred made room on the couch and Liesel lay down beside him. She looked up at Fred. "This couch is a bit small," she murmured. "I think I might fall. Maybe I should just—"

"No, don't go back upstairs," he murmured. Fred seemed hesitant, but snaked his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I-is this better?"

"Yeah," Liesel murmured into his chest. "Fred?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

Fred smiled. "Anything for you."

"You're my best friend."

"I'm glad I am."

"I missed you."

He seemed at a loss of words for a second. He couldn't express how he felt with words, so he did the only thing he could think of; he kissed Liesel tenderly on the forehead. "I missed you, too, Cutie." Liesel snuggled against him a little more. "Liz?"

"Hmm?"

"I've got something to tell you."

"What is it?" she yawned.

Though, Liesel didn't get a chance to hear what he'd whispered in her ear; she'd fallen asleep before he'd gotten a chance to utter that last sentence.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I know. **

**I just know, okay? Why can't they be together yet? That was the perfect Friesel moment. I want it to happen just as badly as you all do. But, there's a lot that needs to happen first. Don't worry, guys. We're gettin' there. **

**As for the (genius) scenario with Fred and Liz, that idea was given to me by Gaspin for Breath!**

**Dear guest reviewer: **

**I live in the US, which has at least three time zones; the time zone I live in is EST. **

**Dear other guest reviewer: **

**I honestly have no idea how many chapters this story is going to have. I'm writing from book one all the way up to book seven, so this basically ends when it ends, that's all I can tell really you. **

**Almost 29,000 reads!? You guys are awesome. :3**


	37. Chapter 37

"Are you two _sure_ you'll be fine on your own?" Liesel's father asked as he adjusted his tie.

"We're sure," Liesel and Dominik replied, never taking their eyes from the television. Between them sat a bowl of popcorn that they shared. Liesel grasped a handful of popcorn and began plopping it into her mouth, piece by piece.

"Be sure to keep an eye on Ben," he said pointedly. "I don't want anything happening to him."

Liesel turned to look at her father, "Calm down, dad," she replied. "He'll be fine," she said, glancing at her little brother, who was preoccupied with his toys. "See?"

"He just needs to stay preoccupied with his toys, Uncle Henry," Dominik said passively.

Liesel, Dominik, and Benjamin had arrived back at Privet Drive yesterday. Though the Burrow was fun, it could be a bit hectic. While Privet Drive was quite the opposite of where the Weasleys lived, it was still home.

"Really, dad," Liesel said reassuringly. "You've got nothing to worry about." Liesel checked the clock over the fireplace. "It's almost time for his nap. Three o' clock."

"Hopefully, this overtime won't take long," he muttered to himself. "Are you two _sure_ you'll be all right?"

"Yes," Dominik and Liesel sad irritably.

"All right, then," he sighed. "I'll be back home around eight with Helena."

"See you," Liesel calked.

"Bye."

"Is he gone?" Liesel asked quietly.

"Let's see..." Dominik murmured."He locks the door." Liesel heard the lock click."Walks to the car...opens the car door." Liesel heard the car door slam shut. "He _closes_ the car door. Starts the car," Dominik waited for a second and heard the engine of Liesel's father's car come to life. "And, _voila_, he's gone."

Liesel glanced over at Benjamin, who was still preoccupied with his toys to be bothered by his cousin or his sister. Liesel stood up from the couch and checked through the curtains to make sure he was actually gone. She then turned back to Dominik, "They're making Harry mow the lawn again."

"They're awful," Dominik muttered. "What're you going to do? You know that if Mr. Dursley sees us within spitting distance of that place that he'll have a conniption."

"Except, Mr. Dursley isn't home," Liesel said. "And Dudley is nowhere to be seen."

"That's never a good thing," Dominik said. "You can spot that pig anywhere, where could he possibly be?"

"Maybe he's inside stuffing his face," Liesel guessed. "He's probably the only person who would beat Ron in a food-eating contest."

"I've never heard a truer statement," Dominik said as he got to his feet to peek through the curtains, as well. "Well, what're you waiting for? Go and get him."

"On it," Liesel said heading for the door. Once Liesel left the house, she was thankful for air conditioning, because the weather was scorching. "Hey, Harry!" Liesel called from across the street.

Harry, who was mowing the lawn, looked over at Liesel. "Yeah?" he called back.

Liesel crossed the street without even bothering to look both ways. "They're seriously making you mow the lawn?"

"Yea, they are," he sighed, looking down at the lawn mower. "You might want to get out of here. Now that they know about your family, they've warned me to stay away from you at all costs."

Liesel laughed. "Do you want to come over for a while?" she asked. "My dad's working overtime and Dominik and I are watching Ben."

Harry seemed a bit unsure; he didn't want to get into trouble. "I don't know," he said unsurely. "The Dursleys _have_ been a bit nicer, ever since I mentioned Sirius...but I don't want to push it."

"All you have to do is mention that Sirius is Dominik's uncle," Liesel said with a shrug. "That'll really scare them out of what little wits they have."

"Okay, I'll ask," Harry said. "But, _you_ have to go with me."

"Fine, let's go," Liesel said. Harry stopped the lawn mower and beckoned Liesel into the neat home of the Dursleys.

"Aunt Petunia," Harry called. Liesel saw Dudley seated at the dining room table from the hallway. Dominik had guessed right; he was stuffing his mouth with food.

"You're finished mowing the lawn already?" Aunt Petunia's voice asked. The tone was bitter, no doubt, but it was fairly sugar-coated in Liesel's opinion.

"Actually, no," Harry said, entering the doorway. Liesel followed closely behind. "A friend of mine would like for me to visit for the day," he said with a grin. Liesel entered the kitchen to stand beside Harry. She tried to hide her disgust when she glanced at Dudley, but wasn't sure if she was doing that great of a job.

In fact, the glob of mashed-potato that Dudley had stuffed in his mouth had fallen back onto his plate at the sight of her. Liesel feigned a smile. "Hi." Dudley stammered a few incoherent words in reply.

Aunt Petunia seemed to be occupied with mixing some sort of cake mix, and hadn't bothered to look up. "A friend?" she repeated.

"Yes," Harry said. "A friend."

"Who on earth would want you to—" Mrs. Dursley had dropped the bole at the sight of Liesel. "Oh," she said briskly. "Her."

"Yes," Liesel said with a smile. "Dominik and I are spending the rest of the afternoon watching movies, and we wanted to know if Harry would like to come, as well."

"I see," Mrs. Dursley said. "Harry, you may go." Liesel and Harry exchanged exuberant smiles. "If Dudley goes with you." A grin appeared on Dudley's piggish face.

Liesel's face fell. "Sorry, Harry." She dashed for the door, but Harry was too quick.

"Nice try, Liz," Harry said, grasping her wrist.

Liesel let out a sigh. She turned around. "All right. Fine. Dudley can come, too."

"Wonderful," Mrs. Dursley said with a smile. "Finish up your food, Dudders," she cooed to her son.

"Well, you can send Dudley over once he's finished eating," Liesel suggested. "He won't be missing out on much." Mrs. Dursley gave Liesel a stiff nod. "Come on, Harry," Liesel said, grasping her best friend's hand. The two left Number Four, and hurried across the street to Number Three, where Dominik was still seated on the couch.

They entered the living room, where Dominik was still comfortably seated, with the large bowl of popcorn placed beside him, now half-empty. Ben, however, was pulling on Emil's tail. Dominik looked over at the two. "Potter," he said with a nod.

"Hello, Dominik," Harry mumbled.

"It took you two forever," Dominik called over his shoulder. "You missed the end of _Back to the Future_."

Liesel made her way around the couch and seated herself beside Dominik, placing her legs on the coffee table and cross one over the other. "Yeah, well, things didn't exactly go as planned," Liesel sighed. "That's my favorite movie. Too bad it's not really how time travel works," she said with a frown.

"Things didn't go as planned, how?" Dominik asked as Harry seated himself beside Liesel. They were both silent. "What? What is it?"

Liesel sunk into the couch. "Dudley has to come, too."

"Are you kidding me?" Dominik asked. "That hippo's going to eat up all of the popcorn!"

"Smash! Smash! Boom!" Ben exclaimed, causing one of his toy airplanes to smash into Emil's head multiple times.

"More than you already have?" Harry asked.

"Well, I live here," Dominik retorted. "That's different."

"Just…try to be friendly, all right?" Liesel asked.

"Smash, smash!"

"You can't be friendly to Dudley," Harry said. "He doesn't know how to be friendly."

"Well, just _try_," Liesel said to Dominik.

"Well, where is he going to sit?" Dominik asked. "There's not enough room for the four of us to fit on the couch. That means two of us will have to move."

"Fine," Liesel said. "Harry and I will sit in the love seat."

"But, that means _I'm_ stuck with him!" Dominik whined.

"We know," Harry said smugly.

Finally, Emil let out a loud hiss and scampered off towards an unknown destination. "Lion?" Ben said aloud. He set out for Emil, but Liz picked him up before he could reach for the poor cat's tail again.

"Oh, no you don't," Liesel laughed. She glanced over at Harry, who was already seated. "It's time for a nap."

"Nap?" Ben asked.

"Yes, a nap," Liesel said, sitting on the loveseat. She placed Ben in her lap.

"No nap," said Ben.

"Yes, nap," replied Liesel.

"No nap, no nap!" Ben said.

"Yes, nap! Yes, nap!"

Dominik laughed. "It looks like Ben's taken away your ability to speak in complete sentences."

"Oh, shut up."

"Shu-up!" Ben exclaimed happily. Dominik laughed even harder. Liesel glanced over at Harry, who was suppressing a grin.

"No, Ben," Liesel said. "That's a bad word."

"Shu-up! Shu-up!"

Liesel buried her face in her palm. How was she going to explain that to her father?

Liesel tried putting Ben to sleep with the help of Harry, but they both failed to do so. Benjamin started to cry, which made the task of putting him down for a nap even more difficult. Through all of the mayhem, the doorbell rung; Dudley had arrived.

"I'll get it," Dominik said in an irritable voice. A minute later, Dominik entered the living room with Dudley following behind him, looking extremely horrified. Dominik seated himself on the couch and placed his feet on the coffee table.

"Hey, Dudley," Liesel mumbled. He glanced at Liesel and grunted what she believed to be a greeting. He seated himself stiffly beside Dominik, who had the bowl of popcorn in his lap. "Popcorn?" he asked, offering Dudley the bowl with his mouth full.

"Sure," he said grasping as much popcorn as his hands could hold. Liesel still scrambled with Ben as he continued to cry. "What's wrong with _him_?" Dudley asked, tossing piece-after-piece of popcorn into his mouth.

_Didn't he just eat dinner?_ Liesel thought.

"He refuses to fall asleep."

"Oh," Dudley said, grabbing another handful of popcorn. "What's the movie?"

"This one is called _Poltergeist_—this is _my_ favorite movie," Dominik said with a grin. "I used to watch this one all the time."

Harry took Ben from Liesel's arms, and he immediately stopped crying. "That's weird," Harry muttered.

Liesel shrugged. "I guess he just likes you." Liesel turned to Dominik. "_Poltergeist?' _Who wants to watch a horror movie at four o' clock in the afternoon?"

"I do!" Dominik scoffed. A malicious smile appeared on his face. He turned to Dudley, who was still nibbling on popcorn. "Hey, _Dudders_, I know a _real_ poltergeist. Did you know that?"

"_Dominik_…" Liesel said in a warning voice, though it went ignored. Ben seemed to be rather comfortable being with Harry. He was now seated in his lap and much calmer than usual.

The popcorn that was in Dudley's large hands fell into his lap and his eyes went as wide as saucers. "A r-real one?" he stammered.

"Yeah," Dominik said. "His name is…_Peeves!_" He exclaimed, causing Dudley to fall to the floor in a massive heap.

"In fact, I know plenty of ghosts," Dominik said thoughtfully.

"G-ghosts?"

"Yeah, wanna know my favorite ones?" Dominik asked darkly. Dudley shook his head 'no'. Of course, Dominik ignored him. "The Bloody Baron and Nearly-Headless Nick."

"Nearly Headless?" Dudley repeated. "H-how is that possible?"

"Let's just say the sword that was meant to behead him was a little dull."

"Okay, enough fun and games," Liesel warned. "Just watch the stupid movie." Dominik wrinkled his nose at Liesel, but continued watching the movie, anyways. Emil reappeared and hopped into Liesel's lap.

"So, what happened at Ron's?" Harry muttered.

"Not much," Liesel answered. "Fred and I made up."

"Really? That's great," he said with a smile. "It's about time, to be honest."

"I know," said Liesel. "It's just great to have things back to normal."

"So…what's up with you and Malfoy?" Harry asked slowly. "Are you two still—you know—er, together?"

"Yeah," Liesel said with a nod. "He owled me yesterday."

"Oh," Harry said shortly. "So h-how're things going with that?"

"Things seem fine," Liesel said thoughtfully. "I really miss him."

"I missed you while you were gone," Harry said. "It was a bit lonely here—more than usual," he said with a nervous laughter.

Liesel gave him a weak smile. "Sorry about that," she said. "Turns out my dad was getting readjusted to his job. He didn't want us home alone."

"Oh, I see," Harry said. "And that blonde woman, who's she?"

"That's Aunt Helena, Dominik's mom," Liesel said. "She was back in America, but apparently, she's back here. She's even working for the Ministry now."

"Really?" Harry asked. "What does she do?"

"Who builds houses over a graveyard, anyways?" Dominik asked no one in particular. Dudley, who was also paying attention to the movie, shrugged absentmindedly.

"She's been made the director of that new Quidditch Camp—"

"A Quidditch Camp?" Harry repeated.

"Yeah, everyone's been talking about it," Liesel said. "You _have_ heardabout it, haven't you?"

"No," Harry murmured. Liesel could hear the hurt in his voice.

"Do you think the Dursleys would let you go?"

"Remember how I told you I didn't want to push things? That would sort of be pushing it, don't you think?"

"Yeah…" Liesel said, feeling a bit guilty. "It's only for about three weeks," she added. "I'd be back by the time your birthday comes around. Dominik isn't going, if that makes you feel any better." Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Liesel continued to talk. "—Okay, I know it won't, but maybe next year we could—"

"Liz, it's fine," Harry said, grasping her hand.

"Are you sure, because I can—"

"Liz, it's not a big deal," he promised. "Honest."

"All right," Liesel said unsurely.

"T-teles don't actually do that, d-do they?" Dudley whimpered from his spot on the floor.

"You mean that never happens over your house? Ben, here, has gotten sucked into the TV a few times," Dominik said with a sigh. "He'd disappear for a day or two, but he always comes out." Liesel could have sworn that she saw Dudley scoot back a few inches away from the television. "It's happened to me once or twice," he said with a shrug.

Liesel and Harry grinned at each other. "So, did the Weasleys mention anything about the World Cup?"

"Not that I remember," Liesel said. "It didn't really come up."

"Oh, Ron told me that Mr. Weasley would try and get tickets—wouldn't that be brilliant?"

"Yeah, it seems like so much fun," Liesel said. "Have you, by any chance, heard from Sirius?"

"We've sent a few owls back and forth—not too much, you know," Harry answered. "He doesn't want people to get too suspicious. Has Dominik talked to him at all?"

"I think so," Liesel said thoughtfully. "He's very private about it," she explained. "He doesn't tell me much when it comes to him."

"Hmm, I guess I understand that," Harry said, glancing down at Ben, who had fallen asleep while sitting in his lap. "Hey, Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not really paying much attention to this movie, are you?"

"Not at all." Liesel whispered.

"I think Dominik is having a good time scaring Dudley," Harry said, watching the two.

"He's having _too_ much fun scaring Dudley," Liesel sighed. "At least Ben's asleep."

"Yeah," Harry muttered, looking down at the sleeping one-year-old. He looked at Emil and laughed, "The same for Emil." Liesel looked down at her lap, and indeed, Emil was asleep.

Liesel rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "I'm kind of tired, too," she yawned. "I'm really not that fond of this movie."

"I've noticed," Harry said with a laugh.

"Wake me up when it's over."

"Okay."

"Liz? Wake up," Harry murmured, nudging her with his elbow.

"Is the movie over?" she mumbled, opening her eyes.

"The movie has been over for an hour. We've already started another one," Dominik said. "Harry didn't want to wake you up."

Liesel sat up, taking her head from his shoulder. "But, Harry, I told you to wake me up when it was over."

"I know, but you looked really tired," he said with a shrug.

Dudley took the popcorn bowl from the coffee table and looked into it with a frown. "All of the popcorn is gone," he whined.

"I wonder where it all could have gone," Dominik drawled. "I refilled it a half-hour ago, and _someone_ ate it all!"

"Here," Liesel said, moving Emil from her lap. "I'll go and get some more."

"Hmm…I'm not in much of a mood for popcorn," Dominik said, getting to his feet, as well. "I think a sandwich will do me good."

"I am a bit hungry," Harry admitted. He took Ben from his lap and laid him down on the couch. Dominik paused the movie, and the three made their way to the kitchen, leaving Dudley behind.

"W-wait for me!" he stammered.

"What's wrong with him?" Liesel whispered to Dominik, who was grinning.

"Apparently, that was the first time Dudley had ever seen _Poltergeist_," he explained. "I told him that movie was based on Privet Drive. That little pig will believe anything you tell him."

Liesel couldn't help but to laugh as she looked through the cupboards for the popcorn. "Ah, there it is," she said, spotting the box. She pulled it from the cupboard only to find it empty. She frowned, turning to Dominik. "Really?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, as he pulled lunch meat from the refrigerator.

"You put the popcorn box back into the cupboard, knowing it was empty," she said irritably.

"Oh, sorry," he said with a shrug.

Liesel huffed, throwing the empty box into the trash can. "I'll guess we'll just have pretzels."

"I like pretzels," Dudley said.

"I'm sure you do," Dominik replied.

By the time the four teenagers had returned to the living room, Benjamin was seated on the couch, wide awake. He saw their snacks and his blue eyes glistened. "'Nack?"

"Damn it," Dominik muttered. "I was hoping he'd stay asleep for at least another hour."

"Do you smell that?" Harry asked suddenly, wrinkling his nose.

"S-smell what?" Liesel asked.

"Oh, God," Dominik sighed. "You've got to be kidding me."

Liesel took a whiff of the air and practically gagged. "Oh, _Merlin_!" The four exchanged glances, and were all thinking the same thing. But, Liesel was the first to speak. "_I'm_ not changing him."

"Well, I'm not doing it!" Dudley shrieked. "I'm just here for the food and movies!"

"Shocker," said Dominik.

"Well, I'm surely not doing it," Harry said. "I don't know how to change a diaper."

"What makes you think _we_ know how to do it?" Liesel asked, indicating Dominik and herself. "We've been the only child for most over lives."

"The same for me and Dudley," Harry retorted.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere near a diaper," Dominik said.

"Well, neither am I!" Liesel said.

"There aren't enough galleons in the world," Harry muttered.

"I'm just here for the food," Dudley complained.

It seems that Liesel, Dominik, Harry, and Dudley weren't the only ones put off by Ben's smell. Emil poked his head up, sniffing the air.

"Lion!" Ben squealed, reaching out for Emil, who let out what sounded like an irritated _meow_, and hopped from the couch.

"I guess that cancels out Emil," Liesel mumbled. "_Someone_ has to change him."

"Lion! Lion!" Emil exclaimed, clapping his hands.

"How about we all do it," Harry suggested. "Together."

"I don't know, Harry…" Liesel said unsurely. "It seems like a hard task when only _one_ person is doing it."

"Lion! Lion!"

"Do any of you find it sad that none of us know how to change a diaper?" Dominik asked.

Suddenly, Ben had gone extremely quiet; which wasn't normal for him in Liesel's book. She looked at him curiously, he seemed to be focusing on something behind them, his eyes wide and mesmerized. "Lion…"

Liesel furrowed her eyebrows. "Ben, what're you—"

Liesel's voice was cut off by a loud roar—one that sounded very similar to a lion's. Liesel, Dominik, Harry, and Dudley froze.

"That can _not_ be good," Dominik said slowly.

The four slowly turned around to see what appeared to be a lion, except this lion was very much different. Its fur was white and its eyes were a piercing blue. Not only that, but its face and paws were a dark black.

"Emil?" Liesel croaked.

"Back away slowly," Dominik said quietly, pulling his wand from his pocket. The three began to cautiously take steps backward. "When I count to three, run, and I'll grab Ben."

The group huddled together and began to take cautious steps backwards.

"W-what is that?" Dudley croaked.

"I'm pretty sure it's Liesel's cat…" Harry whispered.

"Harry, Liesel," Dominik said, "Have you got your wands?"

"Mine is upstairs," said Liesel.

"Right here," Harry said, pulling his wand from his pocket.

"Y-you're not s-supposed to have that!" Dudley breathed.

"If he didn't have it, then this situation would be much worse," Dominik retorted. "How could this have happened?" he asked.

"No idea," breathed Harry.

"_Protego!_" Dominik exclaimed, placing a shield between themselves and the lion. "Upstairs, now!"

Dominik dived for Ben, and Liesel, Harry, and Dudley rushed upstairs. Liesel could see Dudley shoving Harry out of the way from her peripheral vision. They could hear Emil's roars from the bottom of the stairs as they ran for their lives. The three made it to the top of the stairs, and rushed down the hallway to Liesel's bedroom. Once the three were safely inside, Liesel shut the door.

"_Colloportus!_" Harry shouted, pointing his wand at the door.

"Wait!" Liesel exclaimed. "What about Dominik? And Ben?"

"Dominik knows more magic than the both of us," Harry said as he attempted to catch his breath. "I'm sure he and Ben are fine."

"H-how did your cat turn into a lion?" Dudley stuttered. He was curled up on Liesel's bed and he was holding the bowl of pretzels to himself rather tightly.

"We don't know," Liesel replied as she scrambled around her room for her wand. "Ah—here it is. But, nothing like that has ever happened before…"

There was a knock at the door. "_Alohomora_," Dominik's voice said from the opposite side of the door. Dominik turned the doorknob and entered the room. He set Ben, who seemed completely unfazed, on the floor.

Harry pointed his wand at the door, once again. "_Colloportus."_

"What happened?"

"Is Emil dead?" Liesel shrieked.

"D-did you turn it back into a c-cat?" Dudley stammered.

"I knocked him out," Dominik said with a shrug. "But, I don't know if I can transfigure him back into a cat."

"What the bloody hell is going on?" Liesel asked aloud.

"I'm s-scared," Dudley stammered before stuffing a handful of pretzels into his mouth.

"Hey, Dudley," Dominik said, "can you do us a favor and stop stuffing your face? This is serious!"

"I eat when I'm nervous!" Dudley retorted.

"Well, you must be _one_ nervous kid," Liesel snapped.

"Hand over the bowl," Dominik demanded.

"No," Dudley said in a childish voice.

"Dudley, just hand over the pretzels," Harry sighed.

"Shut up!" Dudley snapped at Harry. "When we get out of here, I'm telling mum! You're nothing but freaks!"

"That's it," Dominik growled. "Rule number one," he marched over to Dudley and grabbed him by his collar, "get of my cousin's bed." He tossed Dudley onto the floor. "Oh, and rule number two," he said, snatching the bowl of pretzels from Dudley's pudgy hands. "_No more food_!" he shouted in his face. "If I hear one more peep out of you, I'm turning you into a mouse—I'm sure Emil would have fun with that."

Harry went and slumped in a corner. Liesel took Ben into her arms and seated herself beside Harry, watching as Dominik took control. Dudley, however, didn't seem to care. All he wanted was that bowl of pretzels.

He got to his feet and charged toward Dominik. "Give—the—pretzels—back!" Dudley shouted as he tried pulling the bowl from Dominik's hands.

"No!" Dominik grunted as he struggled to keep the bowl in his grasp.

"Merlin, this is a nightmare," Liesel mumbled. "You don't think we'll get in trouble, do you? For using magic?"

"I highly doubt it," Harry replied.

"Let—go—of—the bowl, you pig!"

Liesel laughed. "I bet the Ministry has got about a dozen notifications by now."

"No—I—want—the—pretzels!"

"I wouldn't be surprised," Harry sighed.

"Harry?"

"Let go, you ugly little mountain troll!"

"No, give the pretzels back!"

"Yeah?"

Liesel glanced down at Ben, realizing that his diaper had yet to be changed. "Do you smell what I smell?"

Harry sighed. "Unfortunately."

"Let, _go!" _Dominik grunted. He finally lost his hold on the bowl of pretzels. He and Dudley fell backwards. Dominik landed on Liesel's bed, while Dudley landed on the floor accompanied by a loud _thump_.

Pretzels flew in all directions.

"'Nack!" Ben exclaimed, reaching for the pretzels. "'Nack!"

"No, Ben," Liesel said, restraining her brother. "You can't have those."

"'Nack! 'Nack! 'Nack!" Ben demanded.

"No, Ben," said Harry. "No pretzels."

Ben began to cry, and Dudley and Dominik still hadn't stopped arguing.

"Not again," Liesel groaned. "This is going to be a _long_ night."

"I wish they'd stop arguing already," said Harry. "There's no use in crying over spilt milk…or in this case, pretzels," he said with a snort.

Liesel couldn't help but to burst with laughter. "That was a good one, Harry." She said with a smile. Suddenly, a pretzel hopped into Harry's lap. Liesel furrowed her eyebrows. "That was weird," she muttered.

"Ow!" Dominik said suddenly, holding his eye. "Did you just throw a _pretzel_ at me?" he snapped at Dudley.

"I didn't throw anything!" Dudley said defensively.

"Is it me, or are there more pretzels than before?" Harry muttered.

Liesel glanced around, and realized that Harry was right; there were more pretzels than before. The pretzels seemed to be multiplying. The pretzels seemed to be hopping all over the place as the multiply.

"Er, Dominik," Liesel said in a panicked voice. But, he was still too busy to notice the multiplying pretzels. Liesel got to her feet, holding Ben in her arms (who still hadn't been changed). Harry did the same. "Dominik," she said again.

"This is useless," Harry sighed.

"Dominik!" Liesel shrieked.

"What?" he snapped.

"I don't understand how you've failed to realize that the pretzels that you and Dudley spilled have somehow begun to multiply," Harry said.

Dominik looked at Harry and Liesel as though they were mad. "What're you two talking about?" he asked. He glanced down at the floor. The pretzels were now past their ankles. "Oh."

"'_Oh_?!'" Liesel repeated. "That's all you've got to say?!" she shrieked.

"Well, what was I supposed to say?" he retorted.

Dudley got down on his hands and knees and began stuffing the pretzels in his mouth. "Maybe we can eat them all."

"Don't be daft!" Liesel shouted at him. "How am I going to explain this to my dad?" Liesel groaned. "'I don't know, dad, Emil went into the kitchen, and when he came back, he was a lion' and 'we locked ourselves in my bedroom to hide from the sleeping lion in our kitchen and Dudley and Dominik spilled pretzels all over the place and they started _multiplying_!'"

"Liz, calm down," Harry said.

"Harry, they're up to our _knees_!" Liesel shrieked. "How're we supposed to get rid of all of these pretzels?!"

"Somehow, _Dudley_ is the only one who has come up with a suggestion," Dominik said dryly.

"What are we going to do?"

"Well, now that the pretzels are past our knees, how about we get out of here?" Dominik suggested.

"What if they don't stop multiplying?"

"We'll worry about that later!"

"Dudley, stop eating the pretzels!"

The four pushed their way to the door. Dominik unlocked it, and they were pushed out by the force of the multiplying pretzels.

"They're not going to stop," Liesel murmured.

"Let's head downstairs," Harry said.

"We can't go down there!" Dudley whimpered. "Th-the lion is still down there."

"Hopefully, it's still out cold," Dominik said. "Come on."

The four cautiously made their way down the stairs, accompanied by the multiplying pretzels. The three stood by the front door, looking around. The living room was a wreck, due to Dominik's short battle with the lion, which was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's the lion?" Harry asked.

"I used _Stupefy_ on it in the kitchen," Dominik muttered.

"How long do you think that's going to last?" Liesel asked.

"I honestly don't know."

Suddenly, the front door opened to reveal the two people that Liesel and Dominik would have generally have been relieved to see.

Dominik's eyes widened. "Mom."

"Dad…" Liesel said slowly.

Harry hid behind Dominik, while Dudley looked as though he were going to be sick. Behind Dominik's mother and Liesel's father was an older woman who was no taller than Liesel.

"What is going on?" Liesel's father asked, stepping into the house, observing the obscurities.

Liesel stepped forward and held Ben out to her father. "_You_ change him." He took Ben from her, realizing that he needed to be changed.

"If I knew, I would tell you," Dominik said.

A loud roar emerged from the kitchen. "Duck!" Harry exclaimed. Dashing from the kitchen, was Emil, still a lion. Everyone ducked just in time as Emil pranced over them, and he went through the door. Though, he didn't get far.

Another wizard transfigured Emil back to his cat form. He stepped inside of the house, as well. "I believe this belongs to you," he said to Liesel. The man was older and She nodded and happily took him into her arms.

Liesel's father let out an exasperated sigh. "Thank you, Amos."

"No problem, Henry."

"The four of you have got some _serious_ explaining to do," Aunt Helena said firmly.

* * *

"What did the four of you _do_?"

The living room was restored to its neat previous state.

"_We_ didn't do anything!" Everyone was calm with the exception of Dominik. He and Dudley were seated on the couch, and Liesel and Harry on the love seat.

"I assure the four of you that this is a _very_ serious matter," the stern woman, who Liesel now knew to be Malfalda Hopkirk, said. "Now, you have to tell us, _how_ this happened."

"For the last time, _we don't know_," said Harry.

"You have no idea how your cat was turned into a lion?" Amos Diggory asked.

"No, sir, I don't," Liesel replied shaking her head. "We'd been watching movies all afternoon."

"'Movies'?" Mr. Diggory repeated. "What're movies?" he asked Aunt Helena.

"They're a form of muggle entertainment," she explained. "Completely harmless, if that's what you're wondering."

"Ben was napping and we were low on snacks," Dominik explained. "Seeing as _someone_ ate all of the popcorn," he said, sending a glare at Dudley, who hadn't spoken since the Ministry employees had arrived.

"I _told_ you before that I was only here for the snacks!"

"Dudley shouldn't even be here right now," Liesel spoke up. "He's a muggle," she explained.

"So you _did_ underage magic in the presence of a muggle?" Mafalda asked.

"Well, if a lion showed up in your living room, wouldn't you use magic to defend yourself?" Liesel asked sharply. "Dominik only used _Stupefy—_on the lion, might I add—and then Harry and I used magic to lock and unlock the door to my bedroom."

"That doesn't explain _how_ your cat turned into a lion," Amos said.

"Nor does it explain why the second floor of my house was covered in pretzels," Liesel's father said.

"But, Mr. Greenwood, we've been trying to tell you that we don't know how it happened, either," Harry said timidly. "We went into the kitchen to get snacks, and when we returned, Ben was awake."

"Yeah—he and Emil were on the loveseat where we left them," Liesel said thoughtfully. "You know how Emil gets when Ben's around," she said to her father. "He gets really annoyed, so he gets up and goes someplace else. This time, he went into the kitchen."

"And?" Mafalda asked.

"_And_ what?" Dominik snapped. "That's what happened, lady!"

"Dominik," Aunt Helena said in a dangerous tone.

"What happened _after_ the cat went into the kitchen?" Amos asked. He obviously didn't like Dominik's tone.

"Ben got a little whiny," Liesel said with a shrug. "He was—" Liesel came to a pause and eyed her brother.

"He was _what_?" her father asked.

"He was calling after him," Liesel said. "But, here's the thing, Ben doesn't call Emil by his name—he doesn't even call him 'cat' or 'kitty', for that matter."

"Well, what does he call the cat then?" Amos asked in an impatient voice.

"He calls him 'Lion'." Dominik said, eyeing the one-year-old warily.

"That's impossible," Mr. Diggory said at once.

"You expect me to believe that your one-year-old brother turned your cat into a lion?" Mafalda asked.

"I see no other explanation for it," Liesel said. "Dominik and Dudley had spilled the bowl of pretzels and Ben had begun to whine, because I wouldn't let him have any pretzels."

"The next thing we know, the pretzels that Dominik and Dudley spilled were all over the floor were somehow up to our ankles," Harry said. "How do you explain that?"

Liesel's father looked slightly convinced and looked at his sleeping son in awe.

"So, whenever he doesn't get something he wants, he whines, and his magic takes affect?" Aunt Helena asked.

"We think that's what happened, but we don't know for sure," Liesel said.

"Well, as long as none of you are hurt," Amos said slowly. "I guess my job here is done," he said.

"Not quite, Amos," Malfalda said. "I think the Confundus Charm will be needed," she said, nodding towards Dudley.

Amos sighed. "All right," he sighed, making his way over to the large boy. He pointed his wand between his eyes.

"W-what's he doing?" Dudley stammered.

"Don't worry, Dudley," Liesel said in an attempt to keep him calm, "he's not hurting you."

Dudley's eyes crossed as he tried to keep his eyes on the wand. Amos let out a sigh before muttering '_Confundo_'.

Dudley glanced around the living room, and everyone was silent. "Where's the popcorn."

Dominik scowled. "You ate it all!"

"That'll be all, Henry," Amos said to Liesel's father, feeling satisfied with his spellwork.

Malalda stood up, scribbling something on a clipboard. "Please, Henry, keep an eye on that boy of yours," she said. "We can't have another incident like this."

"Thank you for coming," Aunt Helena said to the two.

"Any time, Helena," Mafalda replied. "Good luck with your new job," she added.

"Thank you," Aunt Helena said with a smile.

Amos Diggory and Mafalda Hopkirk made their way over to the fireplace and disappeared into the green flames.

"How'd they do that?" Dudley asked.

"It's all a part of the movie," Liesel said. "Remember?"

Dudley seemed to have given it a thought. "Oh, yeah…"

"Well," Aunt Helena said, looking down at Harry and Dudley, "you two might as well stay for dinner." She held out her hand to Harry. "We haven't properly met," she said. "My name is Helena Greenwood."

Harry took her hand. "Are you Dominik's mum? The one that was married to Sirius' brother?"

Aunt Helena's face fell slightly. "That would be me," she said uncomfortably. Everyone was silent. "I'll be in the kitchen," she said awkwardly.

Liesel's father sighed. "I'll set him down for bed," he said. "Remind me to never let you two babysit ever again," he said thoughtfully.

"I am absolutely fine with that," Dominik said.

"Yeah, I have no problem with that," Liesel agreed.

"Is there anything else we can eat?" Dudley asked.

"No."

"Let's watch another movie," Harry suggested. "This time, I get to pick."

"All right."

"Go ahead."

"I'm _hungry_."

Just then, the doorbell rung and Dominik let out a sigh. "Who is it _now_?"

"I've got it," Aunt Helena called from the kitchen. She made her way over to the door.

"I wonder who that could be," Liesel said thoughtfully.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry said without a hint of doubt in his voice.

"Vernon Dursley, isn't it?" The four teenagers heard Aunt Helena's voice say.

"Dad?" Dudley asked, standing up from the couch. He walked towards the door.

"Come on, Dudley, you're going _home_," Mr. Dursley's voice grumbled.

"I don't _want_ to go," Dudley whined. "We're watching _movies_ and we were going to have _dinner_!"

"But, Dudley—"

"I _want_ to stay here! I _like_ the Greenwoods! They're making dinner!" he whined. "I want to _stay_!"

"Fine," Mr. Dursley's voice said. "Be back by nine with Potter."

"Not a problem," Aunt Helena said. "I'll bring them by, myself. Good evening, Vernon." Liesel heard him grumble in reply.

Dudley walked back into the living room, still pouting. But, he otherwise seemed happy that his father let Harry and himself stay.

"I must admit," Harry said, sounding bewildered. "I didn't expect that."

Liesel smiled. "Neither did I."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**I feel like a bit of comic relief could do everyone good. Quidditch camp starts next chapter, yay! And a there's a new character coming :3**

**So, I summarized most of my Monday morning in this really detailed narrative. But, my grandma unplugged the wifi, and I lost it. SO, I'm going to make this quick and simple:**

**-I woke up to the smoke detector-turned out my apartment building was on fire**

**-I tried to leave through the front door, but I couldn't- ****_way_**** too much smoke.**

**-Went to the window in my mom's room for fresh air-couldn't climb out of the window, because I was on the third floor**

**-Called my mom and dad on my cell phone while having a panic attack (they couldn't understand what I was saying)-I was home alone, because my mom was at work. **

**-Firemen came and got me out on a ladder-I was safe. **

**So, yup. My apartment building was on fire. But, luckily, the apartment that my mom and I lived in only had smoke damage. Most of the building, however, is destroyed. All my mom and I have to worry about is finding someplace else to live. Right now, we're staying with my grandma. **

**Anyways, I was fine, and the smoke didn't affect me too much. I only had soot in my nose-nothing a tissue couldn't handle. But, I'm thankful to be alive, that's for sure. The only thing that's keeping me sane right now is writing this story. **

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, and all of the favorites. You're all the best! xoxo**


	38. Chapter 38

"Alright," Liesel's father said, glancing around. "Here we are, I guess."

Liesel, Dominik, and her father observed the gates with curiosity. "_Caeslum Habente, Nullus Modus_," Liesel read aloud. Below the phrase, was the symbol of the Ministry of Magic. "Hmm."

"Wow, when they said it was a camp, they _meant_ it," Dominik said, looking at the tents that were lined up along the dirt road. "Are there enough tents to fit all of those people? Don't you think they're a bit small?" He was holding Liesel's broom in his arms; a brand new Nimbus Two Thousand and One. It was a nice broom, she would admit, but it was nothing compared to Harry's Firebolt.

Liesel shrugged, as they made their way through the gates, pulling her trunk behind her. They were walking along a dirt path. Liesel could make out a large, glittering lake hidden behind all of the trees that were planted around the camp. Behind the lake, she could see three sets of Quidditch hoops from the opposite end of the camp. "They have _three_ Quidditch pitches! _Three!_"

"I see," Dominik muttered.

"It's not too late to change your mind, you know," Liesel said to Dominik. "This looks as though it's going to be loads of fun."

"I'll pass," he said with a shrug. "I'm going to be spending a week or two over Cam's, anyways," he said.

"Oh—tell him I said hi," Liesel said. "And that I miss him."

"Don't worry, I will," he said. "So, where exactly are we going?" he asked, glancing around.

"We need to find the Registration," Liesel's father said. "From there, you should be fine, Liesel."

"Hmm. All right," Liesel said. They continued making their way down the dirt road, looking for the registration.

"Oy, Liz!"

"Look, it's Henry!"

"And Dominik!"

Liesel, her father, and Dominik turned around to see Fred and George walking over to greet them. "Hi Fred, George," Liesel said with a smile.

"Hey, there Liz," George said, opening his arms for a hug.

But, Fred cut in and gave Liesel a hug instead. "We've missed you!" The hug lasted much longer than what is was meant to be, so Dominik moved things along with the clearing of his throat. "Right," he muttered, pulling from the hug.

"Have you registered yet?" George asked.

"No, we just got here," Liesel said. "Have you?"

"Yup!" the twins said simultaneously.

"We've already settled in our tents and everything!" George said happily.

"We can take you to get registered, if you like," Fred offered.

"Well, good. Take this," Dominik said, handing him Liesel's broom.

"Well, I guess, we'll be going now," Liesel's father said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "We'll see you in, what, three weeks?"

"That sounds about right," Liesel said with a grin.

"Have fun," her father said, squeezing her in a tight hug and giving her a kiss on the cheek. He turned to the twins, "Keep an eye on her, will you, boys?" The twins saluted.

"Will do, Henry!"

Liesel turned to Dominik. "Have fun with Cam."

"I will," he said, nudging her with his elbow. "Say hi to _Draco_ for me," he said teasingly.

Liesel gave him a shove. "Goodbye!"

Dominik started off after his uncle. He glanced over his shoulder with a grin. "See you, Liz!" Liesel watched as he continued to walk, but her cousin ended up walking into a girl who appeared around Liesel's age, causing her to fall to the ground. "Watch where you're—" Dominik paused. "—Oh, sorry," he murmured, holding out a hand.

The girl looked up at Dominik accusingly. She got to her feet, not accepting his hand. She then dusted off her clothes before walking off.

"Bye, Dominik!" the twins called.

Dominik looked over again and gave the twins an awkward wave before continuing after Liesel's father, once again.

"Come on," George said, throwing an arm around Liesel's shoulder. "Registration is right over here," he said, leading the way.

"How long have the two of you been here?" she asked. So far, she'd seen kids between the ages of eleven and seventeen all over the camp socializing. Who she was really looking for, however, was Draco.

"About two hours," Fred answered. "Ah, here we are," he said, pointing towards a booth, where a girl was seated. She had to be no more than eighteen. Above all, she didn't look happy to be there.

Liesel made her way up to the booth and stood before the girl, who was preoccupied with a book. Her legs were propped up on the table, where all the paperwork was placed. Liesel cleared her throat. The girl continued reading her book. Liesel cleared her throat, once again. This time, however, she was a bit more impatient.

"I'd like to register."

The girl looked up from her book, sending Liesel a sharp look. She snapped the book shut and removed her legs from the table. She picked up a quill and grabbed an application. "Name?"

"Liesel Greenwood."

"Age?"

"Fourteen."

"School?"

"Hogwarts."

"Have you ever played Quidditch?"

"Er, yeah."

"Have you ever played on a Quidditch team?"

"Yes, I have."

"Do you have your own broomstick?"

"Well, that's required, isn't it?"

"What kind of broom do you have?"

"A Nimbus Two-Thousand and One."

"What position do you play?"

"Only one?" Liesel asked.

"Yes," the girl said irritably. "One."

"But, I can play every position on the team."

"Choose _one_."

"Fine. How about Keeper?"

"Keeper it is," the girl mumbled, scribbling down on the application.

She scribbled something down on a smaller piece of parchment and handed it to Liesel. "Tent Fourteen."

"Thank you," Liesel said, taking the card. She walked back over to the twins, who were waiting patiently. "What's that girl's problem?" Liesel muttered.

Fred and George shrugged. "Dunno."

"She wasn't there when we registered," Fred said with a shrug. "What tent are you in?"

"Fourteen," she said, handing him her card.

"That's not too far from ours!" George said excitedly.

"I don't understand," Liesel said as Fred and George led the way. "How are people fitting in these tents? They're immensely small."

"You'll see," Fred said with a grin as they walked through the camp.

Liesel noticed that there were racks that the campers could place their broomsticks in when they weren't in use.

Each tent was different colors, and matched the most famous Quidditch teams in the league. There ne team the Liesel immediately recognized. The tent was a pale blue and decorated in brilliant silver arrows. A banner hung from the tent that read:

_THE APPLEBY ARROWS  
TENT TWENTY-FOUR_

"The tents are nice, aren't they?" George asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said with a smile. "What team is your tent?" she asked the two.

"The Kenmare Kestrels," Fred said with a shrug. "Not my favorite team, but they're not too bad."

"We're in tent eleven, by the way," George added. "I think Ron is in tent nineteen, but I'm not sure."

"What about Ginny?" Liesel asked curiously.

"Hmm…Dunno," Fred said. "She ran off as soon as she could."

"If you two were my brothers, I'd probably do the same," Liesel said with a laugh.

"Ah, here we are!" George said happily. "Tent fourteen."

"The Windborne Wasps," Liesel said with a smile of satisfaction. The tent was decorated in horizontal, vibrant yellow and dark black stripes; very similar to the team's robes. "A team that's good."

"No fair," the twins said. "They've won the League Cup _eighteen times_."

"I know!" Liesel said with a grin. "Can you help me bring my stuff inside?"

"Sorry."

"Can't."

"Why not?" Liesel asked with a frown.

"Boys can't enter the girls' tents," Fred shrugged.

"You're joking," Liesel sighed. "I guess I'll have to carry all of this inside by myself…"

"Sorry," said the twins.

"It's fine," Liesel sighed, "but thanks anyways."

"Catch you around, Sleepyhead," George said, nudging her with his elbow.

"See ya, Cutie," Fred said ruffling Liesel's hair. He took her broomstick and placed in the rack where there were two other brooms were placed; one slot was still empty. "We'll see you later."

"Bye," she said to the two. She let out a sigh and dragged her trunk behind her, wondering how four people were going to live in one small tent. But, that question was answered the second she stepped inside of the tent.

It appeared to be much, much larger on the inside than out, and Liesel finally understood . There was a sitting room, which was furnished with soft chairs and large pillows that were also decorated in black and yellow.

"Wow," Liesel breathed. "This is brilliant." She pulled her trunk behind her as she went further into the tent. "Hello? Is there anyone else here?"

"Back 'ere!" A voice called. A girl emerged from a room. She had a smooth face spotted with freckles. Her eyes were brown and were practically covered by her fringe. Her hair was straight and was light chestnut brown. She smiled at Liesel. "Hi—" she began, but her eyes fell to the floor. "Your shoes! _Ce qui n'est pas bon!_" the girl shrieked, pointing at Liesel's trainers. Liesel looked at the girl in confusion. "Zat is not good!" the girl translated.

"W-what's wrong with them?" Liesel mumbled, looking at her feet. "They're only old trainers."

"You are walking around zees brand new tent in your _shoes_!" the French girl shrieked. "Do you do zat in your own 'ouse?"

"No, but—"

"Well, _zees_ is your new 'ome!" the girl said frantically. "So you can not walk zrough here with your shoes."

"All right, I'll keep that in mind," Liesel said. "I'll take them off as soon as I get to the—"

"No," the French girl said, shaking her head. "Now."

Liesel scowled. "Okay, _mom_," she grumbled before slipping off her shoes. "See?" she said, holding them up.

"Zat's all I ask," the girl said with a satisfied smile. "Ze bunks are back zees way."

Liesel followed after the girl as she made the way to the back room. There were four bunks, also decorated with the wasp-like pattern.

"As you can see, zere's a top bunk and bottom bunk free," the girl said. "I 'ave zees bottom bunk, 'ere. She—" she pointed towards the girl on the top bunk on the opposite bunk bed "—'as taken zat one."

"I'll take the top bunk, then," Liesel said. "Where do we place our things?" she asked the girl on the top bunk, who was reading a copy of _the Quibbler._ Another thing that Liesel noticed was the girl's mismatched socks.

"There's a closet near the bathroom, I think," the second girl said in a soft voice. Liesel noted that this girl had an American accent. Though, she never looked at Liesel when she spoke. "I haven't unpacked yet."

"Oh, well, thank you," Liesel said in a friendly voice.

"Oh—my name eez Eloise-Jean, by ze way!" the first girl said. "But, please, just call me Eloise."

"My name is Liesel, but you can call me Liz, if you like," she said, offering her hand to Eloise.

"Oh—wait," Eloise said as she reached into her back pocket and pulled out a tiny bottle. "'Ere we are," she muttered, squeezing a bit of the clear liquid onto Liesel's hand. "Now, just rub your 'ands togezer," she said, making the gesture with her own hands. Liesel gave Eloise an odd look, but did as she instructed. The liquid was cool, and made her hands feel slightly sticky before it dried.

"Okay," said Eloise, "_now_ we shake 'ands," she said, grasping Liesel's hand and giving it a quick shake.

"What did you put on my hands?" Liesel asked slowly.

"'And sanitizer," Eloise answered as though it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh," Liesel said, observing her hands.

"It's alright," Liesel's other roommate said. "She did the same thing to me," she said. The girl set down her magazine and sat up. She turned to let her short legs hand over the ledge.

Liesel looked up at the American girl. The girl had large, inquiring brown eyes complimented with dark, sharp eyebrows. Her nose was fairly-button like and her lips held a soft smile. The girl's hair was dark and cut short and her skin a satiny brown. Liesel recognized her as the girl Dominik had knocked down minutes before he left. She seemed much different than what Liesel had expected.

The girl hopped down from the top bunk and turned to Liesel. "My name's Melanie," she said in her soft voice.

Liesel glanced at the girl's hand before shaking it. "Hi," Liesel said as she shook her hand. "Liz." Liesel put on a smile. "Are you American?"

"Yeah," Melanie said shyly. "I'm from America, but I haven't been there in a really long time."

"Where 'ave you been?" Eloise asked as she seated herself on her bunk.

Melanie shifted slightly, looking uncomfortable. "I-I've been just about everywhere, I think. My father travels a lot." Liesel frowned. She had never travelled anywhere with her father; she'd never even left the country.

"Really?" Eloise asked, her eyes widening. "What for?"

"For his job," Melanie answered. "He's a reporter." Liesel frowned inwardly; her father was a banker for a muggle bank in London.

"What kind of reporter?" Liesel asked curiously.

"A sports reporter," Melanie answered, "mainly Quidditch."

"_C'est brilliant_! Zat's brilliant, Melanie!" Eloise exclaimed, sounding impressed. "Your dad must know _everybody_!"

Liesel could have sworn she saw Melanie's face go slightly pink. "He knows a lot of people," Melanie said slowly, "but I don't think he knows absolutely everyone."

"You must be a Quidditch expert, zen!" Eloise exclaimed.

"I wouldn't call myself an expert," Melanie said sheepishly. "I'm only here because my father's on business."

"Is he covering the World Cup?" Liesel asked.

"He is," Melanie said with a nod. "He said it's going to be the event of the year."

"I believe it," Eloise said with a nod.

"So, if you travel a lot, where do you go to school?" Liesel asked curiously.

"I don't go to school," Melanie said quietly. "I'm home schooled."

"What eez zat like?" Eloise asked. "Surely, you get to do whatever you want?"

Melanie let out a short laugh. "No, not exactly." She turned to Liesel. "What about you?"

"I go to Beauxbatons," said Eloise.

Melanie turned to Liesel. "Do you go to Hogwarts?"

"I do," Liesel said with a nod.

"Ooh, 'Ogwarts!" Eloise exclaimed, falling backwards on her bed. "I wish I could go zere, instead! I would love to see what 'ouse I was sorted into! Maybe I would even meet ze one and only 'Arry Potter!" Eloise's eyes widened and she looked at Liesel. "Do you know 'im?! What 'ouse were you sorted into?"

"I do know him," Liesel said, "and we're in the same house: Gryffindor," she said proudly. Though, she felt a twinge of irritation in her chest; she wasn't quite sure why.

"Oh, I do wish I could meet 'im," Megan said in a dreamy voice. "Liz, you _must_ tell me everyzing you know about 'Arry, you _must_! Please! _Je vous en prie!_"

Melanie giggled at Eloise. "Why is everybody obsessed with Harry Potter?" she asked. "I understand that he defeated the 'Dark Lord', but what's the big deal? Was he really that bad?"

"'E was ze worst zing zat ever 'appened to ze Wizarding World," Eloise said, sounding shocked. "You really don't know about 'im?"

"I know some things, but not much," Melanie said with a shrug.

"Everyone should be 'ere by five o' clock," Eloise said, observing her wristwatch. "Where eez ze last roommate? She should be 'ere by now!"

"I'm not quite sure," Liesel said with a shrug. "Why does everyone have to be here by five o' clock?"

"Eet's on ze bulletin," said Eloise as she got to her feet.

"There's a bulletin?" asked Melanie.

"Yes," Eloise answered. "Eet's right zis way, in ze sitting room."

Liesel and Melanie followed Eloise into the sitting room, where was, in fact, a bulletin board right by the entrance of the tent.

"Zere is a schedule right 'ere," Eloise said, pointing to a blue piece of paper. "Ze schedule for today, at least," she added. "Tomorrow's schedule is right 'ere," she said, pointing to a pink sheet of paper that was tacked up beside the blue one.

Liesel read the blue schedule closely:

_**5:00 pm – Meet and Greet**__  
Gather at Quidditch Pitch Number Two. Bring your broomstick for Trials shortly after._

_**6:00 pm –Trials**_ _  
Be sure to put forth your best effort to be placed in the appropriate level._

_**7:30 – Rest after Trials**__  
Rest after Quidditch Trials. Get prepared for the Opening Summer Feast.  
Dress Appropriately._

_**8:30 – Opening Summer Feast**_

_Be prepared to celebrate the first Opening Summer Feast of Quidditch Camp._

"Thanks, Eloise," Liesel said with a smile.

Eloise grinned. "No problem, Liz."

"But, what do they mean by 'dress appropriately'?" Melanie asked.

"I zink that it means zey want us to dress nicely," Eloise said thoughtfully. "I am not really sure," she said with a shrug. "Maybe we can ask someone."

"Good idea," Liesel murmured.

"It's about time zat we get going," Eloise said, observing her wristwatch. "We do not want to be ze last ones zere."

"Eloise is right," Melanie said. "We should get going."

The three roommates set out to leave the tent.

"So, Liz," Eloise said, turning to Liesel excitedly. "Please, tell me more about 'Ogwarts! I—"

The three girls came to a stop once they were outside of their tent. There, stood a girl struggling with all of her bags attempting to place her broomstick on the rack.

"Hi," she said, panting heavily. "Are you three in this tent, as well?"

"Fay?" Liesel asked.

Fay Dunbar's blue eyes lit up. "Liz!" she said, obviously happy to see a familiar face. "Would you mind helping me, here?" she asked, glancing at all of the bags that she was carrying.

"Of course we will 'elp you," Eloise said, taking a heavy bag from her hands. "You are stuck wiz ze bottom bunk, I'm afraid."

"Oh, it's fine," Fay said, sounding relieved.

Liesel took another bag from her hands. "Fay, where's your trunk? Why didn't you use that?"

"I wasn't thinking," Fay admitted.

"You've got a lot of things," Melanie said thoughtfully, taking her last bag from her hands. "You must be really strong."

"That's hardly the case," Fay said with a dry laugh, taking in the appearance of the tent. "Where is everyone headed?"

"To the meet and greet," Liesel answered, placing one of Fay's bags on her bed.

"I am Eloise," she said, "I would give you a handshake and ze whole welcoming committee, but we 'ave to go!"

Melanie made her way over to Fay, "I'm Melanie, it's nice to meet you."

Fay smiled. "You, too."

The four exited the tent together and grabbed their respectable brooms.

"So, Fay," said Eloise, "you know Liz already?"

"Yes," said Fay, "we're roommates at Hogwarts—"

"Ooh! Anozer 'Ogwarts student!" Eloise said excitedly. "Tell me, do _you _know 'Arry Potter?" Liesel rolled her eyes while no one was looking.

"Well, I know him, yes, but not as well as Liz," Fay said, grinning at Liesel.

"Exactly 'ow well _do_ you know 'Arry, Liz?" Eloise asked, a grimace appearing on her face.

"He's my best friend," Liesel said with a shrug.

"No need to get your hopes down, Eloise," Fay said, grinning at Liesel, once more. "Harry is free." Eloise let out another excited squeal.

A smile reappeared on Eloise's face and she let out a loud squeal. "You must introduce me to 'im, Liesel!"

"Liesel, here, is dating Draco Malfoy," Fay said smugly. Liesel blushed. Melanie giggled quietly.

"Ooh, even 'is name sounds handsome!" Eloise said excitedly. "Does 'e go to 'Ogwarts? Eez 'e friends with 'Arry, too? Eez 'e in Gryffindor with you?"

"Yes, Draco goes to Hogwarts," Liesel said, trying to hide her smile. "But, no, he's not friends with Harry. And he's not in Gryffindor."

"What house is he in, then?" Melanie asked curiously.

"Slytherin," Fay answered for Liesel.

"So 'e eez a bad boy, no?" Eloise asked with a grin.

Liesel's face turned a deeper shade of red. "I wouldn't say _that_…"

"Zat means yes."

Fay and Melanie giggled.

"So, what eez zis Draco like?" Eloise asked.

"Find out, for yourself at the meet and greet," Liesel said. "He's here at camp."

"Your boyfriend eez 'ere at Quidditch Camp? 'Ow romantic!"

Fay snorted. "If Malfoy is what you want to call 'romantic'."

"What about you, Ellie?" Melanie asked. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

"'Ellie'?" Eloise repeated. "Are we getting nicknames already? _J'adore!_ I love it!"

"I've already got a nickname," Liesel laughed, "unless, you decide to come up with another."

"No, I zink ze name 'Liz' fits you," Eloise said.

"It does," Fay agreed. "Too bad my name is too short for a nickname."

"I'm sure we'll come up with one," Melanie said.

"Well, your nickname is obvious," Fay said in reply. "You're Mel."

Finally, the four roommates made it to the second Quidditch pitch, which was crowded with campers. Liesel lost her roommates in the crowd while she was searching for Draco. She continued to search for his platinum blonde hair, but was having no such luck.

Someone placed a hand on her shoulder. "Two weeks was far too long." Liesel didn't even have to see who it was to know that it was Draco. She dropped her broomstick on the ground before turning around and throwing her arms around his neck.

"Draco, I've missed you so much!" she said, pulling away from the hug to get a better look at him. "How've you—"Draco kissed her before she could finish her sentence. "—been?"

"I was fine before, but now I feel brilliant," he said with a grin. "You got a broom?" he asked.

Liesel picked up her broom and threw it over her shoulder. "Yeah. A Nimbus Two Thousand and One—the same as yours."

"Good," Draco said with a smirk. "What tent are you in?"

"Number fourteen," Liesel answered. "The Windborne Wasps."

"How're your roommates?" he asked, a sneer appearing on his face. "I got stuck with Weasel, can you believe it?"

"Ron's in your tent?" Liesel asked, stifling a laugh.

"Unfortunately," Draco drawled. "The little Weasel thought he was going to get the top bunk—I taught him otherwise."

Liesel rolled her eyes. "Draco, don't get yourself into any trouble."

"Tell Weasel and the rest of his family to stay out of my way and there won't be any problems," he replied. "Besides him, the rest of my roommates seem all right," he said with a shrug. "No one I would generally be associated with."

"What tent are you in, anyways?"

"Tent nineteen," Draco answered, "Bigonville Bombers," he said with a shrug.

"Your tent isn't too far from mine, then," she said with a smile.

Draco grasped her hand as he and Liesel stood there. He glanced through the crowd, watching all of the campers. "Are you ready for trials?" he asked her.

"I _think_ so," she said. "I'm not really sure what to expect."

"It shouldn't be that hard," Draco said passively. "I am curious to find out how the levels work, though."

"So am I," Liesel said.

"Zere she eez!" Eloise's voice said.

Draco turned around with his eyebrows raised. There, he saw Melanie, Fay, and Eloise approaching them. "Who're they?" he muttered.

"My roommates," Liesel said with a smile.

"Ooh, Liz, you were right! 'E eez 'andsome!" She cooed. "I am Eloise-Jean," she said to him.

"Draco Malfoy," he said slowly, offering her his hand.

"A pleasure, Draco," she said, reaching into her back pocket and pulling out her tiny bottle of hand sanitizer. She did what Liesel suddenly realized was a routine. "Ah, zere we are," she said, finally shaking Draco's hand. "I 'ope you don't mind," she said. "I am not very fond of germs."

"Right," Draco mumbled, rubbing his palms on his pants.

* * *

"I can hardly feel my legs," Liesel groaned to Melanie.

"Me either," she said in reply.

The sun was quickly setting as the two roommates dragged their feet (and their broomsticks) back to their tent. The trials were more pressing than Liesel would have ever imagined. In spite of it all, Liesel thought that she did fairly well. In other words, she felt that she'd done her best.

"I really wish they would postpone this dinner," Liesel groaned. "I'm really not very hungry."

"You don't have to eat," Melanie said thoughtfully. "You can just show up."

"Hopefully."

"Where do you think you're going?" Draco's haughty voice called.

"Back to our tent, so that I can take a nap," Liesel called over her shoulder.

Draco quickly caught up with the two girls. "You can't go back yet," he said to Liesel, sounding very much like a child who was being denied ice cream.

"Draco, we've got an hour-and-a-half until the feast," Liesel said sternly. "One hour that goes toward my nap, and thirty minutes go towards me getting ready. Nowhere in between is there time for me to run off with you to snog."

Melanie let out a soft giggle, watching the couple in amusement. Liesel frowned slightly—but not so much that Melanie or Draco would notice. Melanie's laughter was very humble and had a sweet ring to it. Liesel's laughs, she thought, were very obnoxious and loud.

"But, Liz, I haven't seen you for two painstakingly long weeks," Draco whined. His whining made Liesel cringe; Draco sounded very familiar to Dudley.

Liesel huffed. "Draco, I'd like to get a little more acquainted with my roommates," she said, glancing at Melanie.

"I don't mind," Melanie offered. "I'm sure Fay and Eloise wouldn't mind, either."

"See? This friend of yours has got sense," he said. "More than Granger," he drawled, a sneer appearing on his face.

"If you're _still_ not over the fact that she slapped you in the face, I'll remind you that I broke your nose," Liesel sighed. "And somehow, you managed to snog me not too long afterwards," she added.

Melanie's eyebrows shot up, looking between the two. She appeared to be confused.

"But—"

"Just let me put my broomstick away, Draco," she said. "And I'll give you fifteen minutes."

Draco smirked. "That's all I need." Liesel rolled her eyes. "Meet me at my tent—number nineteen."

"Don't worry," Liesel said. "I haven't forgotten," she replied. "Come on, Melanie," she said to her roommate. "Let's hurry before he starts whining again."

"It seems like he makes you happy," Melanie commented as the two walked off.

"He does," Liesel admitted. "Do you have someone that makes you feel that way?"

"My dad," Melanie answered.

Liesel grimaced. It seemed as though Melanie didn't quite understand what she meant. "I love my dad, too."

Melanie smiled at Liesel as the two approached their tent. "My dad is really all I have."

"What about your mum?" Liesel asked.

"My mom?" Melanie repeated. "I don't know…" she trailed off. "I don't really know her. I think she's in her third marriage now. Or maybe it's her fourth..."

"Do you have any other family?" Liesel asked as she placed her broomstick on the rack.

"My dad has a brother, who I think has a daughter," Melanie pondered. "They live here, somewhere. I don't know them too well, though."

Liesel seemed hesitant to ask, but she did so anyways. "Well, what about friends?"

Melanie looked at Liesel. The corners of her mouth lifted slightly into that small smile that Liesel wished she could pull off. "The closest I have to friends are you, Fay, and Eloise," Melanie admitted. "My father and I never really stay in one place for too long," she explained. "I guess I've never really had a chance to make any."

"Oh," Liesel said softly.

Melanie entered the tent, and Liesel followed.

"Stop right zere!" Eloise demanded. She was seated on one of the comfortable-looking couches, but she hopped to her feet and marched over to the two girls. "Take of your shoes! We do not need to be tracking mud around ze tent."

"Right," Melanie murmured, removing her shoes.

"Well?" Eloise asked Liesel. "Aren't you going to take your shoes off?"

"Nope," Liesel replied. "There have been a change of plans for me."

"A change of plans?" Fay asked. "Eloise and I just checked the bulletin—things looked the same."

"What does 'snog' mean?" Melanie asked her roommates. "Because, whatever that is, it's what she's going to be doing with her boyfriend."

Fay's eyes lit up. "Oh, _really_?" She turned to Melanie, "that means that they're going to—what do you Americans call it, I always forget—making out?"

"_Oh_!" Melanie said with a giggle. "Now it makes sense."

"Ooh, Liz!" said Eloise, clapping her hands together. "Zat is _so_ cute! Tell Draco zat we said 'ello!" she said, urging Liesel out of the tent.

"Have fun!" Fay called, still giggling with Melanie.

Liesel shook her head after she was forced out of her tent. "Some roommates I have," she murmured.

As she made her way to tent nineteen, she saw that not everyone had made their way to their tents quite yet. In fact, many people were socializing, ecstatic about the tiresome trials that had just occurred. Liesel didn't quite understand how they weren't as exhausted as she was. Perhaps, they were but were simply too excited to acknowledge it.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Weasel?" Draco's voice drawled. "The bloody top bunk is _mine_."

"Malfoy, I was here hours before you were!" Ron's voice retorted. "If that's the case, you can sleep outside for all I bloody care."

"You would be used to that, wouldn't you?" Draco snapped. "Tell me, how is it?"

"It's the first night!" Liesel shrieked, making her way over to the two. "Will you two shut up?"

"Hey, Liz," Ron greeted, still glaring at Draco.

"Hi, Ron," Liesel said. "Are you two seriously arguing about who's going to get the top bunk?"

"Tell your _boyfriend_ that I was here first, and that the top bunk is mine!"

"Draco—"

"Nope," said Draco with his nose in the air. "I'm not giving it up."

"Fine," Liesel said with a simple shrug of the shoulders. "I guess I'll just go back to my tent—"

"Okay, fine—take the top bunk, Weasley," Draco said immediately. He grasped Liesel's wrist. "Let's go."

"See you, Ron!" she called over her shoulder.

Draco led Liesel further into the heard to the camp where the glistening lake rested. "Draco, where are we going?"

"Near the lake," he said over his shoulder. "It's a nice to look at, isn't it?"

"Yeah…" Liesel said, following close behind him.

"Things have been weird, lately," he said quietly. Liesel noted that Draco's hand was warm, though slightly sweaty. She furrowed her eyebrows. "No, not with you," he added hastily. "At home, at the manor," he explained.

"Why?" Liesel asked tentatively.

"Mother's been very edgy lately," he said. "It seems like she's worried about something. She's been looking at father in a wary way..."

"Well…" Liesel said, not quite sure what to say; she didn't want to pry. "Has your father done something to make your mum act that way?"

"I'm not really sure _what _father has been up to, honestly," Draco sighed, leaning against a tree and gazing at the lake. Though, he never let go of Liesel's hand. "He's always leaving at odd hours of the night—he's even gone for days at a time."

Liesel frowned. "Well, is he working?"

"Of course my father works," said Draco, "but, never nearly this hard. He doesn't have to."

"Right," Liesel said with a nod. "Maybe he's working on something important?"

Draco frowned, turning to look at Liesel. "Have you ever met my father?" he asked her curiously.

"Not personally," Liesel said slowly. "But, I do hear what people say about him. I saw him in Diagon Alley once, back in second year."

"Right," Draco said, nodding his head. "I remember that. You were with the Weasels." Draco stood up again, "Come on." Liesel followed him again, still trailing the lake.

Liesel observed the grounds of the camp, realizing how beautiful it actually was. She looked over to see Draco watching her. "What?" she asked sheepishly.

Draco gave her a half smile before kissing her on the cheek. "Nothing," he said. "I just think you're pretty." Liesel felt her face go pink. She was glad Draco couldn't see it in the darkness. Finally, he placed a kiss on her lips. And then another.

The two adolescents would have continued to kiss if a book hadn't fallen out of a tree, landing nearly two feet away from them. Liesel and Draco broke apart, exchanging questioning looks. They glanced at the book suspiciously.

"Where did…" Liesel began. But, she suddenly realized where the book had come from. Draco must have realized the same thing, because the both looked up in the tree.

"Cedric?"

Draco's face twisted into a scowl. "Think you're funny, do you?" he called up. "What were you doing up there?" he demanded.

Cedric hopped from the tree and stood before the couple. "I was reading a book," he said, picking up his book and tucking it under his arm.

"In a tree?" Draco asked.

"At night?" Liesel added.

Cedric let out a perturbed sigh. "I wasn't spying," he said more so to Liesel than to Draco. "I was up in that tree long before the two of you decided to sneak off to…to snog." Liesel could hear that he was slightly irritated, but if anyone were to be irritated it would be Draco and herself.

"Do you really expect us to believe that, Diggory?" Draco snapped, stepping in front of Liesel. "What were you really up to?"

"Draco, stop it," Liesel said desperately.

"I believe I've already explained that to you," Cedric said offhandedly, his posture stiff. His eyes landed on Liesel; they didn't seem to hold the usual friendly gleam, but something else. "Nice to see you, Liz," he murmured, nodding his head jerkily.

"You, too," Liesel said apprehensively.

He glanced between Liesel and Draco, quickly turning his gaze to the ground. "I'll just be going now," he said awkwardly, clumsily making his way past the two. Liesel thought it was very unlike him to behave that way.

"He was up to something," Draco said, watching as Cedric walked away.

"I don't think he was," Liesel said modestly. "Maybe he was in the wrong place at the wrong time," she mused. "He doesn't have bad intentions."

"Did you see how he was looking at you?" Draco asked enviously. "I don't like it."

"Cedric is my friend, Draco," Liesel said slowly. "You don't have to be that way."

"I don't have to be _what_ way?"

"Well….jealous."

Draco let out a short breath and then turned to look at Liesel. "You're probably right, Liz. I'm probably just imagining things."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Okay, so I lied. There are two new original characters: Eloise, the neat-freak French girl, and Melanie, the shy American :3 yayyy**

**Just letting you all know now: Quidditch Camp = Drama Fest**

**Whoa! 300 reviews! Thanks, guys!**

**Oh-and happy birthday, Fred and George! c:**


	39. Chapter 39

"_Bonjour! Bonjour!"_ Liesel rolled over in her bed with a quiet groan. "Good morning, everyone!" said a cheery Eloise. "Eet's time to get up!"

"But, what if you're still tired?" Liesel mumbled into her pillow.

"Zat does not matter, Liesel!" Eloise said. "We've got to get to breakfast!"

"Not hungry…" Melanie yawned. "We don't have to be to Pitch Number Two until ten o' clock, anyways."

"If you are early, you're on time," Eloise chimed, "and if you're on time, you are late! Get moving!" she said in a sing-song voice as she exited the room.

"That girl is _bonkers_," Fay grumbled as she sat up in her bed. "Can you _believe _her?"

"Yes, I can," Liesel sighed. "Can you say that you're surprised?"

"Actually, no, I can't," Fay mumbled. "Are you up, Melanie?"

"Yeah," Melanie sighed, sitting up and hopping down from her bed with her wand in her left hand. She gave a lazy wave of her wand and her bed was made. She dragged her feet along, following after her French roommate.

"What time is it?" Liesel asked Fay.

Fay looked at her wrist and looked as though her eyes were going to pop from their sockets. "It's six o' clock."

Two hours later, the four roommates were finally ready to go. Liesel and Fay had taken it upon themselves to take their time, much to the dismay of Eloise, who would have preferred to have been to breakfast much earlier.

"Zis way, 'urry!" Eloise urged. The girl was at least five paces ahead of the rest of her roommates.

"Oh, calm down," Liesel replied. "We're right behind you."

"Yes, zat may be, but you are not moving fast enough!" Eloise grumbled. "Please, move faster."

Melanie giggled, catching up with Eloise. "Is this better?"

"Zank you," Eloise said, smiling.

When the four girls arrived to the dinning area, they glanced around, observing the round tables.

"Ooh!" Eloise exclaimed. "We are eating breakfast outside! Zat ees exquisite!"

"But, where should we sit?" Melanie asked.

Liesel glanced around, and found four redheads seated together. "I know where," Liesel said, pointing towards the table.

"Oh, with the Weasleys?" asked Fay.

"Yeah," Liesel said, smiling slightly. "They're my friends," she said to Melanie and Eloise. "I'll introduce you."

"Ooh! More 'Ogwarts friends!" Eloise squealed, clapping her hands together. "Tell me, are zey friends with 'Arry Potter, as well?"

"Yeah," Liesel said as she headed for the table. "Ron is one of Harry's best friends, too."

"I must talk to 'im!"

"Wow, Eloise," Melanie mused, "you are really obsessed with Harry Potter."

"Why wouldn't I be?" Eloise asked.

"_Level Seven_?" Liesel heard Ron croak as she and her roommates approached the table he, Fred, George, and Ginny were seated at. "How could they put me in Level _Seven_—I deserve better than that!"

George spotted Liesel, though he seemed a bit shocked at the sight of her roommates. "What Level did you get?" he asked her.

"I haven't checked yet," she said as she, Fay, Eloise, and Melanie seated themselves at the round table. "Guys, this is Melanie and Eloise," she said, gesturing to her two friends. "You already know Fay from school."

"Hi," said Ron.

"Nice to meet you," Ginny said with a smile.

"Eet's nice to meet you all," said Eloise.

Melanie, however, gave the Weasleys a coy wave and mumbled a quiet 'hi'.

"What levels have the three of you got?" Fred asked Liesel's roommates.

"Level three," Fay said with a shrug. "I don't mind it," she said with a shrug. "I only play Quidditch on Holidays with my cousins. I was never really that good to begin with."

"I got placed in Level Seven, also," Eloise said to Ron. "We will be zere togezer, no?"

"What about you, Ginny?" Liesel asked. "What level did you get?"

Ginny's face went slightly pink, glancing at Ron guiltily. "Nine."

"Me, too," Melanie said, smiling at Ginny.

Ron's ears went pink. "How'd _you_ get up so high?" he asked accusingly.

"Ooh!" Eloise exclaimed, raising her hand. "I zink I know!" Everyone's eyes fell on her. "She simply must 'ave lots of skill!" she said, sounding impressed. Ron grumbled a few incoherent words to himself as he continued to eat.

The group ate breakfast, while still managing to keep up conversation.

Fred and George, however, noticed that Fred and George were having their own private conversation. Liesel took it upon herself to eavesdrop, curious to know what they could be talking about in such hushed tones.

"What d'you reckon's wrong with him?"

"I dunno—he was fine before trials."

"Do you think it was that bad?"

"Must be. All he keeps saying is that he 'saw something'."

"Whatever that means. What could he have possibly seen?"

"Who are you talking about?" Liesel asked abruptly.

"No one—"

"Cedric Diggory," said Fred. "He's been acting a bit odd."

Liesel's stomach plunged. "D-do you know why?"

"He won't say," said George. "You should've seen him at the feast—

"—he hardly ate anything!"

"And when we woke up this morning—"

"—he was already gone!"

"Well, where is he now?" Liesel asked quietly.

The twins shrugged. "Not here."

"We checked."

"I need to find Draco…" Liesel murmured to herself.

"Zat 'andsome boyfriend of yours?" Eloise asked. "Where is 'e?" she asked, whipping her head to look around the dining area. "'E should join us!"

"No," said Ron, "he shouldn't."

Eloise frowned. "Why not? 'E seems very nice?"

"Are you talking about the same Malfoy that we know?" Fred snorted. "The little cheating—"

"—Thank you, Fred," said George.

"I don't get it," Melanie muttered. "He was really nice yesterday."

"Depends on who you are," Ron mumbled with a mouthful of food.

"Yeah," Ginny chimed in. "It all depends on your blood status."

"Blood status?" Eloise scoffed. "You are joking, no?"

"'Fraid not, Frenchie," said George. "Our family is nothing but blood-traitors." He turned to Melanie. "What's your blood status?"

"I'm-I'm a pureblood," she muttered.

"That explains it," Ron shrugged. "What about you?" he asked Eloise.

"I am a 'alf-blood," she said. "Zat doesn't really matter, does it?"

"Not to everyone," George said with a shrug. "But, to Malfoy, it does." Liesel shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

"Well, what about you, Liz?" Melanie asked. "What is your blood status?"

"I'm a half-blood, too," she said quietly.

"Well, see," Eloise said, gesturing to Liesel. "Draco cannot be _zat_ bad if 'e's dating Liz!"

"Oh, no," said Fay. "Liz is the exception." Liesel's cheeks turned pink.

"Really?" asked Eloise.

"Have you _seen_ the way he looks at her?" Ginny asked.

"He practically worships the ground she walks on," Ron mumbled.

"So, who's looking forward to the first day of camp?" asked Fred.

"I am," Liesel said, thankful for Fred's sudden change of subject.

"No, no, wait," said Eloise. "I would like to know more."

"No, no," Liesel said modestly. "You wouldn't. There's nothing more to know, right?" she asked the Weasleys.

"Yeah," Ginny said, nodding her head promptly.

"Right," said Fred and George.

"But, what about—" Liesel kicked Ron beneath the table. "Ow," he murmured.

"See? We're boring," Liesel said.

"But, there's that time when—_Oy!_" It was Fred's turn to kick Ron.

"Are you okay?" Melanie asked quietly, giving him a worried look.

"Fine," he croaked.

"Don't mind him," George said to her. "He's always been a bit off." Melanie smiled slightly before returning her attention to her food.

"So, what else should I know about ze 'Ogwarts students?" Eloise asked Fred.

"There's not much to know," he said with a shrug. "It's not the students that make things interesting—

"—it's usually the teachers." George said with a grin. "Last year, our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher turned out to be a werewolf!" Eloise's brown eyes widened.

"Who would have ever guessed!" Fred exclaimed. "Bugger, though—"

"—Lupin was the best so far."

"Better than Lockhart," Ginny added.

"Much—"

"_—much_ better than Lockhart."

"Do you two do that often?" Melanie asked curiously.

"They do it _all the time_," Liesel sighed.

The twins grinned. "Don't worry," they said.

"You'll get used to it," George said with a grin, playfully nudging Melanie.

"Everyone else has," Fred said with a shrug.

"I must admit," Eloise said, "ze two of you are an odd pair."

"I'll say," Ron muttered.

"Well, you are no better," Eloise replied. "You are like a 'uman garbage disposal."

"Wossat?" Ron asked confusedly.

"Oh—I know this one, I think!" Melanie said. "It's a muggle thing that'd be found in a kitchen, where you can put food down the drain. There's a monster that lives there that devours_ all_ of the food, so that you don't have to throw it in the trash. You have to flip a switch to wake it up—it makes the most horrible sounds—"

"I don't think that's quite how it works, Melanie," Liesel said with a smile. "You were right up until the bit about the monster living in the drain."

"Sounds believable to me," said George.

"Yeah," Ginny said with a nod. "If it's not a monster, then what is in the drain that makes the scary sounds that she's talking about?"

"I zink zere are blades in zere zat cut up all of ze bits of food, no?" Eloise asked Liesel.

"Yeah," Liesel said. "It just makes a strange sound, that's all."

"Oh," Melanie said. "I guess it doesn't help that my father showed me one when I was five," she mumbled.

Liesel, Eloise, Fay, and Melanie made their way back to their tenet. The actual fun was due to begin in another half-hour, and they were all eager to fly—especially Liesel.

"What do you think they'll have us do?" Fay asked.

"And what are zose silly levels for?" Eloise asked hotly.

"You did say that you've hardly ever played," Liesel contemplated.

"It would make a bit of sense, wouldn't it?" Melanie asked.

"Says ze level nine girl! Eloise said, glancing between Liesel and Melanie. "'Ow did you do eet?"

"I'd been playing Quidditch on a team for two and a half years." Liesel answered.

"It's true," said Fay as the four entered their tent.

"Shoes off!"

"Yes, we remember, Eloise."

"No need to remind us."

After hastily removing their shoes, the four roommates made themselves at home. Fay seated herself in the soft armchair and plopped her feet up on the table, much to Eloise's dismay. Melanie, however, made her way to the bathroom, where there were four mirrors and sinks in a small, circular room. Liesel followed her roommate.

She found Melanie at her respective sink, where there were many different vials neatly placed. She seemed to be searching for a specific potion.

Liesel assumed they were beauty products. Maybe that was the reason why Melanie was so pretty, she thought.

"What're those for?" Liesel asked, hoping she didn't sound too meddlesome. She felt very much like Mrs. Dursley.

"Melanie practically jumped as she looked up from her tiny potion collection. She looked at Liesel through the mirror and gave her a small smile.

"They're for me," said Melanie, glancing down at the vials with a frown. "Each one does a different thing."

"Oh," Liesel said quietly.

Melanie bit her lip. "I've got a few…conditions," she said slowly.

"What kind of conditions?" Liesel asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Well, I've got a bit of a dehydration problem," she said thoughtfully. "I've also got asthma, too," she said. My allergies get _really_ bad during the summer—"

"Really?" Liesel asked. "But, you seem so…so fine."

"Yeah," Melanie said, gesturing to towards her potions, "Because I take these."

"Well, what about when you run out?"

"I just go to the Healer's office," she said with a shrug. "It's a lot less work that way, you know?"

"Right," Liesel said with a nod.

"Usually, my dad keeps track of this stuff—this is my first time managing my potions on my own."

"Ah, I understand," Liesel said.

"Do you have any pets?" Melanie asked taking a small sip from a vial with a yellowish liquid, causing her to wrinkle her nose.

"Yeah," Liesel said with a smile. "I have an owl named Plato and a Siamese cat," she said. "His name is Emil. What about you?"

"I've have a bunny-rabbit, a turtle, two guinea pigs, and a barn owl."

"Wow, you've got a _lot_ of pets," Liesel said.

"I really like animals," Melanie said. "My dad doesn't mind them."

"So…where do you live?"

"We live in a flat in London right now," she answered. Melanie turned to Liesel, "But, dad is hoping to move somewhere more permanent, you know? What about you?"

"I live in Surrey."

"What's that like?"

"It's very boring."

"It must be nice to have lived in one house your entire life," Melanie said thoughtfully.

"I guess…" Liesel murmured. "Melanie, how old are you?"

"Thirteen," she said, turning to face Liesel. "My birthday is at the beginning of August—"

"Eet's time to go!" Eloise called in a sing-song voice.

"Give me a few seconds, Eloise," Melanie called over her shoulder, still looking through her many vials.

"We 'ave to go _now_!" she exclaimed, poking her head through the doorway.

Liesel saw Melanie huff in frustration and turned to Eloise. "Go on without us," she said. "We'll catch up."

"Eloise didn't appear to be convinced but gave a stiff nod and her head disappeared. "Remember zat our broomsticks are not needed!"

"Thank you," Melanie whispered as she finally found the proper potion. She uncorked it and took a sip before shivering. "You know, Liz," Melanie said, placing the cork back in the vial, "you seem pretty genuine."

Liesel hid her surprise well. "Genuine?"

"Yeah," Melanie said with a nod. "You keep to yourself, unlike Eloise. And you're not as talkative or as obnoxious as I noticed Fay to be."

"Oh," Liesel said in reply, not quite sure what to say.

"You're the nicest person I've ever met," Melanie said thoughtfully.

"I could say the same about you," Liesel said with a smile. "We should probably get going. Eloise will have our heads."

"Probably," Melanie said with a giggle.

The two girls left their tent to head for the second Quidditch Pitch. Just before the entrance was a long list of names, and beside them, the levels the campers were placed in.

"Here goes nothing," Liesel said with a shrug."Level ten," Liesel read aloud, seeming satisfied with the result she received. "I'm a little shocked, to be honest, but I'll take it."

"You must be good," Melanie mused.

"You must be a good Quidditch player, as well," Liesel replied. "You're only one level down."

Melanie shrugged. "Let's go."

The two entered the pitch, where they bumped into someone older; one of the counselors.

"You two are late," he said, pulling his clipboard from under his arm.

"Sorry—" Liesel began.

"No need to apologize," he said passively. "Happens all the time," he muttered. "What're your names?"

"Liesel Greenwood."

"Melanie Johnson."

"Ah," the counselor said. "There are two teams per pitch—so that way there's more space to practice." He observed his clipboard. "Seekers, are right over there," he said, pointing across the field.

"That's a brilliant idea," Liesel said.

"It is, isn't it?" he agreed. "I believe the chasers are on that pitch, as well," the counselor said to Melanie. "You ought to get going." Melanie scurried off. "She doesn't talk much, does she?" he asked Liesel.

"She can be a bit quiet at times," Liesel murmured.

He held out his hand to her. "M' name's Samuel. Er, what's your name again?" he asked, observing his clipboard once more.

"Liesel," she said, shaking his hand. She glanced over his shoulders at a group in the center of the pitch. "Are those the Keepers?"

"Yeah," Samuel said. "The counselor in charge of that position is Wood," he said. "You might want to head over there."

"Oh, all right," Liesel said. But, suddenly, a thought struck her. "Did you just say Wood?"

"I did," Samuel said, nodding towards the large group. "He's a passionate one, he is."

"Oliver Wood?" Liesel asked.

"That's him. Dunno why he prefers to be called by his last name, though," Samuel said, shrugging his shoulders. "You know him?"

"He was the captain of my Quidditch team back at school," Liesel said slowly.

"Ah, the Gryffindor team?" he asked.

"Yeah," Liesel said with a nod.

"I've heard the glorious story about how you lot one the Quidditch Cup just about a dozen times."

"That's definitely Oliver," Liesel sighed.

"You should get over there," Samuel said, checking his clipboard again.

Liesel spotted another large group on the opposite end of the field. "What position are they again?"

"Oh, they are the Seekers," he said.

"Oh, okay," Liesel said with a nod. "I should probably head over. See you around, then."

"See you, Liz," Samuel replied, waving at her as she walked away.

Liesel joined the group and saw that they were all listening to Oliver, who was centered in this huddled group. He looked up and a wry smiled appeared on his face. "Liz!"

Liesel felt her face go red as about fifty pairs of eyes fell on her. One of those pairs of eyes belonging to Ron Weasley. "Hello."

"Ladies and gentlemen, feast your eyes on one of the best Keepers I've ever seen," he said. "I didn't expect to see you here!"

"I was just about to say the same thing about you, Oliver."

He frowned, glancing around at the campers. "Never could get her to call me by my last name like everyone else." He shrugged. "What brings you here? Planning on trying out for the team again? Oh, I'm going to make you the best Keeper Gryffindor's ever had—"

"I'm not trying out for the team anymore, Oliver—"

"I'm going to train you twice as hard as everyone else—"

"Will you stop talking about her and get on with the bloody program?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Oh, right," Oliver mumbled. "Five laps." The large group of Keepers groaned. "If you don't do your laps today, I'll make you do them again tomorrow," Oliver said. "The more you groan and complain, the more I'll make you run—at this rate, the lot of you won't even have to _look_ at a broomstick."

This is what got everyone jogging. Liesel jogged alongside Ron, who was pink in the face after running only a few yards.

"Is this what it's like to have Wood as a captain?" He huffed.

"For the most part," Liesel said. "We're not competing for the house cup or anything, so he's pretty mellow."

"I don't know how you did it," he muttered.

"I quit, that's how," Liesel muttered.

As Liesel and Ron were jogging, they were becoming closer to the group of Seekers that seemed to be listening closely to their counselor. Among that group was Draco. She spotted him waved. Liesel's eyes landed on Melanie, who gave her a friendly smile.

"Still together, eh?" Ron asked, sending Draco a not-so-friendly look.

"Yes," Liesel said shortly.

Ron eyed her curiously. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean?" Liesel asked as they continued their steady pace.

"You got a bit uptight when I asked you about him," Ron panted. "What's that all about?"

Liesel frowned as they continued to jog. "I'm tired of that being the only type of conversation that I have with someone. That's all anyone ever wants to talk about."

"Oh, well, sorry," he mumbled, glancing back over at the group of Seekers. "You and Diggory close?"

Liesel's jaw tightened. "We're friends."

"He was looking over here just a second ago," he said.

"Anyways," Liesel continued hotly, "the only person I've had a real conversation with so far is Melanie—"

"That American roommate of yours from breakfast?" Ron asked with a grin. Liesel nodded. "George fancies her."

Liesel's jaw dropped. "_Really_?"

"Yeah, didn't you see him at breakfast?" Ron laughed. "He may not have said anything, but I could see it."

"Not really," Liesel muttered. "He fancies Melanie? Are you sure?"

"Yeah," Ron said, nodding his head. "He acts a lot like—nevermind."

Liesel frowned. "Like who? Do you always pick up on things like that?" Ron shrugged, seeming uncomfortable. "Ron, answer me," Liesel demanded.

"Maybe I do." He shrugged. "But, I didn't expect you and Malfoy—"

"So, what _do_ you know?"

"Something," he said shortly.

"Oh, come on, Ron," Liesel complained.

"I promised I wouldn't tell!" Ron said defensively. Liesel gave him a skeptical look. "Fine."

"So, what do you know?"

"Something that you don't," Ron retorted. If there were a wall nearby, Liesel would have punched it. But, there wasn't a wall. There was only Ron, and so she punched his arm. "Why must you always hit _me_?"

"George told you about that stupid game, didn't he? You're in on it, too?!" Liesel hit him again. "You've known _all_ this time?"

"Well, just about everyone knows," he said with a shrug. "Everyone in the family, at least."

"Your entire _family_ knows?" Liesel asked incredulously. "How have I not figured it out yet? What am I missing?"

"Trust me, that's what we're all wondering," Ron said with a chuckle.

"You should be _helping_ me, instead of laughing at me!" Liesel whined.

"No, I shouldn't," Ron said, still laughing as he shook his head. "You deserve to be in the dark."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Ron simply shook his head. "One day you'll figure it out, and you're going to feel like a bloody idiot when you do."

"Gee, thanks for the help."

Ron patted her back. "Anytime."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**It's been a while, hasn't it? I'm really sorry for not updating this for such a long time. School is school. I truly was spending time writing this these last two or three weeks, but only during my free time. And I don't have too much free time. **

**Nope, I'm not abandoning this story. I wish I could write faster, because I really want things to pick up, because this year is gonna be crazy. **

**I'm WAY behind on reviews, and probably won't be able to reply to them all. So, if you've got any quesitons, just PM me. It's easier for me to get back to you that way. Thanks for being so patient. :3**


	40. Chapter 40

Liesel sat up in her bed with a loud yawn. She was shocked to have not been awakened by Eloise; she'd become accustomed to her lectures about being on time. She looked over to see Melanie seated on her bunk, fully dressed. Her feet were hung over the edge of her bed as she turned the page of a Quibbler magazine.

"No Eloise?" Liesel asked, seemingly confused.

Melanie set her magazine down, smiling at Liesel. "Nope," she shrugged. "I told her and Fay to go on without you. I know how you always complain about not getting enough sleep."

Liesel gave her friend a wry smile. "You're the best, Mel."

Melanie gave Liesel a meek smile. "Well, come on, get ready," she said, hopping down from her bunk. "We can't miss breakfast altogether."

"Right," Liesel nodded, pushing the blankets off of herself and hopping from her bed, as well.

"I'll be in the sitting room. "Try not to take too long."

"Of course not," Liesel yawned making her way to the bathroom. She found her respectable sink and washed her face. She then went on to brush her teeth and brush her hair.

She grabbed some clothes from her closet and threw them on. She went back into the bedroom and made her bed with a wave of her wand. The grabbed her trainers and shuffled her feet into the sitting room, where Melanie was seated with her feet propped up on the table as she continued to read her magazine.

"Eloise would kill you for that, you know?"

Melanie peeked over her magazine. "I know," she said with a giggle. "But, I don't see her anywhere."

"Eloise has got eyes and ears _everywhere_," Liesel joked. "You never know."

It had almost been a week since Liesel had arrived at Quidditch Camp, and she and Melanie had become exceptionally close over the last few days. Training had finally begun to become fun for the campers who were Keepers; Oliver finally allowed them to fly on their brooms, which was what Liesel had been waiting for all along.

Being around Draco simply wasn't as fun as Liesel once thought it had been; all he ever seemed to do in her presence was go on and complain about how Cedric Diggory seemed to be stealing the spotlight, or how Cedric Diggory did this or that. At first Liesel, would block him out, but that didn't seem to do much. So, she began avoiding Draco all together to make her stay at camp a little more enjoyable.

"Let's go," Melanie said, tossing the magazine aside and getting to her feet. "I'm starving."

"You don't have to tell me twice," Liesel agreed. The two girls left their tent and headed to breakfast. The weather on this day wasn't quite as nice as it had been for most of the week; the sky was a balmy grey, accompanied by a burly breeze.

"Huh," Liesel said thoughtfully, glancing at the sky. "I hope it doesn't rain."

Melanie glanced at the sky. "It might," she said thoughtfully.

Liesel frowned. "If it does rain, everything's going to be ruined," she said worriedly. "Oliver was going to start training us to block the Quaffles."

"I don't understand why they cancel practices during storms," Melanie said thoughtfully. "There are plenty of Quidditch matches that happen, despite the weather."

"I think they want to avoid injuries as much as possible," Liesel said thoughtfully.

"Could be," Melanie said, placing her hands into the pockets of her shorts.

Liesel and Melanie found the breakfast area—where there was a tent now pitched. They entered the massive navy blue tent to find the tables crowded with campers.

"It ees about _time_!" the familiar voice exclaimed from a table to their right. There sat, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Eloise, and Fay finishing what was left of their breakfast. "I zought zat 'e was going to eat all of ze food until zere was none left!" she said, gesturing to Ron.

"Oh, shut up—there's plenty of food left!" Ron retorted.

"Zere is 'ardly anyzing zere!"

This seemed to have become a daily routine; Eloise complaining about Ron's eating habits and everyone else attempting to ignore their voices as they went back and forth.

"Morning," Fred and George said, grinning at the Melanie and Liesel.

"Morning Freddie, Georgie," Liesel said, seating herself beside Fred.

"Morning!" Ginny said, smiling warmly.

"Morning," Melanie said quietly, placing toast on her plate.

"Hey, Mel," George said, nudging her with his elbow.

"Hmm?" she asked as she spread jam on her toast.

"Why don't you ever grab a slice of bacon or sausage?" he asked.

"I'm a vegetarian," Melanie said with a giggle. "I don't eat meat." George's mouth fell and Fred snickered with Liesel.

"You're mad," Ron said to Melanie, shaking his head as he grabbed a handful of bacon.

"I love animals—I'd never want to hurt or eat them," she explained. "My dad's tried to take it up, but he simply can't do it," she said with a shrug. "Some people just aren't cut out for—"

"—I could do it," George said hastily. It was evident that he hadn't thought before he spoke up, because his face flushed red.

Ginny was the first to laugh. "I'm sorry, George, but I don't think you'd be able to last a day."

"Would too!" George retorted.

"Would not," Fred snorted.

"Oh, come on," Liesel said, biting back her laughter. "Give him a chance," she said to the rest of the table. She turned to George. "I'm sure you can do it."

"See? At least Liz thinks I can do it," he murmured.

"I think you can do it, too," Fay agreed. "It wouldn't hurt to try, would it?"

"Obviously, you don't know my brother," Fred snickered.

Suddenly, thunder clapped, causing Eloise to jump and let out a loud squeal. She clamped onto Ron's shoulder, who quickly shrugged her off with a loud, "Gerroff me!"

One of the counselors stood up and announced that practices were cancelled and that Sunday would be a free day for the campers to do whatever they like—with the exception of swimming.

There were complaints, of course, but that didn't change the fact that a thunderstorm was soon

to come.

"Hey, Liesel," Melanie said.

"Yes?" Liesel asked, taking a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"Why don't you ever sit with Draco during meals?" All eyes fell on Liesel. It was, after all, a reasonable question. Liesel glanced at the table Draco was seated at. She'd caught his eye by accident and quickly looked away.

"Well…" she said, not quite knowing why herself. "Well…because we never sit together during

school," she said. "So, why now?"

"Because you can sit wherever you like here," George countered. "I mean, you are a couple, aren't you?"

Liesel's cheeks flushed red. "Well, of course we are, but that doesn't mean—"

"When ees ze last time you talked to 'im?" Eloise asked suddenly.

Liesel swallowed; it had been a fair two or three days since she and Draco had had a full conversation. She wanted to say that it was the fact that they were both so busy—but she knew the real answer; that she was avoiding him.

"Well, it's been a busy week, has it not?"

"Yeah," Melanie agreed, finally realizing that Liesel was uncomfortable with the discussion."

"So, what's everyone doing now that practice is cancelled?" Melanie asked.

"Dunno," Fred and George shrugged.

"We could head back to the tent and play a bit of Exploding Snap," Fay offered.

"I could do wizout ze explosions, zank you," Eloise replied.

"Hey, er, Melanie," George murmured.

"Yeah?" Melanie asked, looking up.

"Do you—erm—want to maybe go for a walk?" he asked. Ron and Fred rolled their eyes at this,

but Liesel did her best to hide her grin.

"In the rain?" Melanie asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

George suddenly frowned. "Uh—well—I…"

Liesel nudged Melanie. "Oh—sure. Yeah. When?"

"Maybe now, if that's alright," George murmured.

"Sure," Melanie said, giving him a friendly smile. George stood up and Melanie followed. "See you

later," she said to everyone at the table.

"Bye."

"See you later."

"Be careful out zere," Eloise warned. "Zere is zunder and lightning." Soon the two left the tent, leaving everyone else to snigger.

"Could he be any more obvious?" Ginny giggled.

"I'm not sure," Liesel said, grinning down at her plate.

"I've gotta head back to our tent," Fay said, rising to her feet. She was about to leave, but paused. She frowned. "I don't want to get my hair wet."

"Gotcha covered, Dunbar," Fred said, removing his jacket. He tossed it across the table and she caught.

"Thanks, Fred," she said with a grin.

"Any time," he said with a wave of his hand.

Fay left soon afterwards, leaving Ron, Eloise, Ginny and Fred.

"I think I'm going to go play in the rain," Ginny said with a grin. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

Eloise scoffed. "No!"

"Well, of course, not to you," Liesel laughed.

"I might take my broom out for a spin, too," Ginny said thoughtfully. "But, my second-hand broom is no good in wet weather. The handle always gets too slippery."

"You can use my broomstick, if you like," Liesel offered, setting down her fork. "I certainly won't be using it today."

Ginny's bright eyes lit up. "Oh, thank you, Liz!" Liesel grinned

"I'm probably going to go back to the tent and relax or something—maybe even write a letter or two," she said with a shrug. "You can come with me so I can hand you my broom, Gin."

"Okay," she said, still beaming.

"I will come, too," Elosie murmured. "Zere ees nozing for me to do outside wizout becoming wet

and filzy."

"Well, let's go, then," Liesel said, standing up. Ginny and Eloise did the same. "See you later,"

she said to Fred and George.

The three girls headed out into the rainstorm, and became soaked from head-to-toe from the short walk from the dining area to the tent that Liesel, Melanie, Eloise, and Fay shared. By the time they made it to the tent, the rain had stopped altogether, leaving the dirt roads and paths of the camp wet and muddy. Eloise rushed inside of the tent, going on about how she needed to shower.

Liesel stopped outside the entrance and took her broomstick from the wrack, handing it over to Ginny. "Be careful, Ginny."

Ginny took the broom, a grateful expression formed upon her face, as she nodded. "Thanks, Liz."

"No problem," Liesel said. "Just return it when you've finished."

"Got it," Ginny said with an eager nod. Soon, the red head rushed off towards one of the Quidditch pitches, broomstick over her shoulder.

* * *

"So, what was that back there with Liesel talking about Draco?" George asked Melanie as the two continued on their were both grateful that the rain had stopped, but the mud didn't make things any better.

"Oh—she's been avoiding him," Melanie answered honestly. "Says that he never shuts up about Cedric Diggory after what happened on the first night," she shrugged. "What makes it even worse is that Cedric is avoiding _her_.."

"So _that's_ why he's been acting so weird," George said, coming to the realization. "He fancies

her."

"Yeah, I think so, too," Melanie said with a nod.

Suddenly, an idea sprung in George's head; a plan that would benefit his brother very well.

"Melanie, d'you think you could help me out?"

"Uh…sure," she said.

"Okay, so what if I told you that my brother—Fred—fancied Liz?"

"What?" Melanie asked, her brown eyes wide. "R-really?"

George nodded. "But you can't tell anyone," he said. "Fred would kill me if he knew what I'd just told you."

Melanie nodded slowly. "Not even Eloise or Fay?"

"No," George said, shaking his head. "Not Fay—and especially not Eloise."

"But, he and Liz are best friends—"

"Yes, but he's fancied her for about a good three years now," George explained. "Before Malfoy even considered giving Liesel a second look."

"Oh…" Melanie said. "Well, so what?"

"Well, what if I came up with a plan that would get Liesel and Malfoy to break up? That way, Fred could come to her rescue and make her feel better afterwards."

"George, I don't know about this…" Melanie murmured. "I see why you're doing this. I mean, Liz doesn't seem too happy with Draco, especially since he's been complaining so much…but, that's meddling."

"I know—but it could set things the right way! My brother has been waiting three years for this opportunity."

Melanie let out a sigh. "Okay, what did you have in mind?"

"A love letter," he muttered. "A _fake_ love letter."

"From who?" Melanie asked. "Fred?"

"Nope," George said, grinning down at her. "From Cedric."

Melanie's mouth fell. "What—but-but—that's going to cause a lot of trouble between Liz, Draco, _and_ Cedric. You can't involve him in this!"

"I have to—he's the only one who'd drive Malfoy mad enough to finally snap."

Melanie let out a sigh, obviously hesitant. "And then what?"

"You'll slip the letter into her post," George explained. "Knowing Liesel, she'll be honest—and crazy—enough to actually show the letter to Malfoy."

"And he'll jump to conclusions without hearing Liesel's story…" Melanie trailed off. "And Liz will become fed up enough to end it right then and there…But, wouldn't that mean that she'd run off to Cedric?"

"Nope—before she can do that, Fred will slip in and there you have it," George said, feeling satisfied with his plan.

"Don't you think something can go wrong with this?" Melanie murmured.

"Nope!" He said, grasping her wrist.

The two rain through the rain, back to George's tent, which was surprisingly empty. He found a bit of parchment, ink, and quill. From there, began to write in his neatest scroll. Melanie peeked over his shoulder every once in awhile to see what he'd written.

"Are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am."

"Are you _sure_ you're sure?"

"Of course I am."

"Are you sure you're sure you—"

"Yes, Melanie! Blimey, I'm almost done, alright?"

Melanie bit her lip and let out a sigh. "Alright…"

George finished up the letter and folded it up neatly, handing over to Melanie. "Okay—go put this someplace where Liz can find it."

"O-okay," Melanie murmured, holding the letter as though it were a Dungbomb that could go off at any second.

"Go—hurry, Melanie!" George urged.

She nodded and rushed out of the tent, heading for her own. How would she ever explain this to Liesel? She couldn't do this—it was wrong! She had only agreed, because she found it hard to say no to George. She was starting trouble and it didn't feel right. Sure, maybe Liesel would be happier with Fred, but shouldn't that happen on its own?

Her head was cloudy as she found the tent, her guilt consuming her. It consumed her so much, in fact, that she could hardly think properly. As she was about to enter the tent, she bumped into Eloise. She had to tell Eloise everything. She opened her mouth to speak—but no words came out.

"Em…Melanie, are you okay?"

Melanie held the letter out to Eloise, her face panic-stricken. "Um—ah—um…." In her mind, she was telling the entire story, but when she spoke all that came out were 'ums' and 'ahs'. She ended her tale with the sentence, 'In the end, this is all so that Liesel will break up with Draco'.

But, to Eloise, the only audible word was, 'Draco'.

Eloise hesitantly took the letter from Melanie, who let out a quiet squeak before sauntering off to go think about what she'd almost done. She left Eloise standing there with the letter, that was—from her comprehension—from Draco.

She eyed the letter warily before unfolding it and letting her eyes scan over the parchment. Her eyes widening with each sentence she read. By the time she'd finished the letter, her heart was racing. How was she going to explain the fact that Draco was in love with her?

She gasped. "I cannot do zis! What should I do?" She rushed back inside of the tent and began to pace back and forth, love letter in her dainty hands. "What will Liz zink? What will she do?"

Fay made her way into the sitting room, eying Eloise in confusion as she paced back and forth, ranting in French—something she tended to do without ever realizing. "Eloise?"

"Y-yes?" Eloise squeaked, hiding the letter behind her back.

"I thought you were heading out," Fay said, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I was—but zen I realized zat I forgot my wand," she lied. "But, I've got it right 'ere," she said, patting her pocket. "I will be on my way now—"

"Wait," Fay murmured.

"What? What ees it?" Eloise asked impatiently.

Fay shrunk slightly. "I just wanted to know if you'd give Fred his jacket back," she murmured.

"Oh," Eloise said, calming slightly. "Sure." She took the jacket from Fay. "I will be back later…"

She headed out of the tent, blindly making her way through the rain, not paying attention to where she was going. Draco Malfoy was in love with her! Sure, she was irresistibly beautiful—but Liesel was a good friend of hers! How dare he!

"You alright, there, Eloise?" Fred murmured. She'd walked right into him, grumbling under her breath in her native language. He placed his hands on both sides of her shoulders.

"I am fine," she muttered. "Oh—em—Fay told me to give zis to you," she said, holding out the jacket.

"Oh—thanks," Fred murmured. "Well, I don't have much use for it now, seeing as I got another jacket," he shrugged.

"I'll see you later," Eloise said blankly, walking off. She still couldn't believe it. Why would Draco ever do something like that to Liesel? She figured she'd read the letter one last time to make sure what she read wasn't all a part of her imagination.

She'd realized that the letter wasn't in her hands, so she probably placed it in her pockets. So, she checked her pockets, and found that they were empty, as well. She patted herself down, searching for the love letter, coming to the realization that she'd must have handed it over to Fred with the jacket.

"_Oh non_."

* * *

Fred was simply going to head back to his tent to place his jacket back into the closet. He'd accidentally dropped the jacket on the wet grass.

"Damn," he muttered, picking the jacket up. Although, when he picked up the jacket, he noticed that a piece of parchment had fallen from his jacket. Fred furrowed is eyebrows before leaning down and picking up the letter. He read through the entire letter and gulped.

Fay Dunbar was in love with him.

He'd have to break it to her gently. He'd probably even have to reveal the fact that he was truly in love with Liz to clear things up a little better. She'd understand; Liz was her good friend. She'd understand that Fred was simply waiting for her—being patient.

Fred simply couldn't let Fay's feelings get in the way of his goals. But, what could it have been that would have made her want to write the letter? Sure, Fred had been nice to her ever since he'd gotten to know her a little better. But, then he looked at the jacket in his hands and suddenly realized why. She'd taken his generosity the wrong way and now she was deeply in love with him. He wondered if Fay fell for every boy that was the slightest bit nice to her.

He looked down at the letter in his hands, wondering what he should do with it. Suddenly, he got the idea to show the letter to George. To tell his twin that what he had told him was actually right; there are other fish in the sea besides Liz. But, that didn't mean Fred was going to jump into Fay's arms. He was only more determined to win Liz's heart over at this point.

But, there was one thing he had to do before he did anything else: talk to Fay. He headed for the tent that he'd walked past (but had never been in) plenty of times in search of her. He figured that this would be the first place to search. Perhaps, he should have gone back and found

Eloise—but he simply didn't have time for that. Fred needed to find Fay and discuss things in a composed manner. He had to let her down easy—make sure that they were still friends, or acquaintances. Whatever they were.

Fred stood at the entrance of the tent, wondering how he'd get someone's attention. But, there seemed to be no need when Liesel stepped out of the tent.

"Fred?" she asked, a wry smile forming on her face. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Er—I'm looking for Fay," he said slowly, not making eye contact. "Is she in there, by any chance?"

"Yeah, she is," Liesel answered, glancing inside of the tent for a second. "Would you like for me to get her?" she asked.

"Yes," Fred said, nodding. "Please. Wait—where are you going?"

"To the owlery," she answered. "I've got a to drop off a few letters and see if I've got any post."

"Ah," Fred said.

Liesel turned and headed back into the tent. A about a minute later, she returned. "Fay will be out in just a second. She made her way past him. "See you, Freddie," she called over her shoulder, heading off towards the owlery.

Fred let out a deep breath. Good, he stayed calm. Finally, Fay exited the tent, shocked to see

Fred standing there. "Hi," she said. "What's up?"

"Not much…" Fred murmured. "I just thought that we should, you know, talk."

"Talk?" Fay asked, furrowing her eyebrows? About what?"

Fred looked at her pointedly. "You know…" he muttered.

Of course, he thought, she'd pretend not to know what I was talking about.

"I'm not following."

"Listen," he said. "I'm flattered and everything, but let's just keep this between us."

"Fred, what—"

"Shh," Fred said, placing a finger to her lips. "Now isn't the time," he said. "Maybe we can talk things out and settle a few things, but, I can't do this right now. I've got a lot on my plate at the moment."

"Fred—"

"Another time." With those last two words, Fred turned on his heel, feeling quite satisfied. He was quite sure that his message was clear. He was so satisfied with himself, that he hadn't even noticed that he'd dropped the love letter at Fay's feet.

"Fred!" she called, waving the letter, hoping he'd see it.

Fred shook his head. She just couldn't seem to stay away.

Fay let out a sigh, wondering what had gotten into Fred. She rolled her eyes before seeing what the stupid letter was that he'd dropped. The more she read it, the more things seemed to fall together. He'd written her a love letter!

"Merlin's pants!"

Her jaw dropped as she reread the letter for what was the third time. Fred had written her this? She didn't even think of him in that way! She didn't even _want_ to think of him in that way! Never in a billion years would she date Fred Weasley.

"Eugh!" she exclaimed.

What would she do? Sure, Fred was something of a friend to her—but nothing more. How was she going to let him down without hurting his feelings? She thought that the best way to do this was to talk to one of his siblings—but George was _absolutely _out of the question. Perhaps, Ginny or Ron.

Sure, Ginny would give Fay details, but Ron would tell her flat out how to reject Fred and that's

what she needed. Yes—she would go to Ron. She let out a deep breath before heading across the muddy grounds to the tent that she knew Ron shared with Malfoy.

Fred Weasley—in love with her? Who would've thought? Fay was almost certain that Fred fancied Liz, but this letter said enough for Fay. It was she that Fred was in love with. How would she explain this news to her roommates? How would they take it?

Fay let out a sigh as she walked into the tent only to find one of the roommates there—whose name she couldn't remember, for the life of her. When she asked where Ron was, he simply told her that he wasn't there.

Fay rolled her eyes and set the letter on the table. She took a tinier piece of parchment and wrote a quick note:

_We need to talk. –Fay_

Once Fay had written the quick note, she instructed the boy to let Ron know that she was here and that she'd left something on the coffee table for him.

Fay left the tent, wondering what she should do now that she knew the truth about Fred's feelings.

'She placed a hand to her forehead. "What do I do?"

* * *

Ron yawned as he entered the tent, scratching his head as he kicked is muddy shoes off. One of his roommates, an Irish boy named Weston, had his nose buried in a Quidditch magazine.

Weston looked up at Ron and turned his gaze back to his magazine. "Uh—some girl—Fay, I think—left you somethin' on the coffee table."

"Oh—erm, thanks," Ron mumbled, wondering why Fay would leave him something. He dragged his feet over to the coffee table and picked up the tiny note. "'We need to talk'," he repeated. He snorted. "What in God's name does that mean?" He picked up the other piece of parchment that looked as though it had been dropped in the mud once or twice. "What is this?"

He skimmed the letter and his face went beet red. So, Fay Dunbar fancied him, did she? He never would've expected that—especially with the way that she looked at him during meals. She always seemed to be disgusted—but maybe she was just admiring him.

Who could, after all, consume as much food as Ron? That could be something a girl would like, right? A boy—no, a _man_, who could eat until every last crumb of food was gone. He smiled to himself. Ron thought of it as a sign of respect in his book—to eat as much food as he could. Besides, his mum was always pleased when he ate all of his foot and then some. So, why shouldn't Fay be the slightest bit impressed?

It only made sense, didn't it?

"What's wrong with you?" Weston asked, wrinkling his nose at Ron who was smiling giddily and staring into space. "Is that—is that drool?"

"What—no!" Ron replied, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his hand. "Of course not…"

"Right," the roommate sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm going back out," Ron said, a smile still evident on his features. Letter in hand, he strolled from the tent in search of Fay. She'd been in love with him all along—something he still couldn't bring himself to believe. Sure, they were classmates, but they had never really spoken until they both arrived at camp.

"Hmm," Ron said, grinning as he made his way across the grounds.

"Weasley."

"Yes?" he called out in a distant voice.

"_Weasely_!" Draco Malfoy snapped his fingers in the ginger's face. "What's _wrong_ with you?" he asked, sneering at him.

"Oh—what?" he asked, seeing Malfoy for the first time. "What do _you _want?" he asked, straightening his posture.

"To give you these," Malfoy snapped, holding up a muddy pair of trainers. "I almost fell into a mud puddle thanks to your sister," he said, shoving the shoes into Ron's arms. "I know she's in her natural habitat and everything—but tell her to at least have the etiquette to think of others when throwing her second-hand items all about, will you?" he snapped.

"Yeah, sure," Ron muttered. "Is that all?"

Draco raised an eyebrow. "What's with you, Weasel?" he asked. "No poorly thought of comeback? I must say, I'm a bit shocked," he said. "Just getting lazier and lazier, huh?" he sighed, rolling his eyes. He shoved his hands into his pockets and continued to walk on but paused. He turned around. "Oy!" he called.

Ron turned around. "What?"

"Have you seen Liz?" Draco asked, a grimace on his face.

Ron shrugged and continued on. Now he had two tasks: Find Fay and Ginny. He was hoping to come across Fay first, but Ron knew that with his luck, he'd come across his sister beforehand. He folded up the parchment a bit more and placed it into one of Ginny's shoes—the right one, to be exact—for safe keeping.

Oh, how right Ron Weasley was.

"Ron!" A shoeless Ginny called, running towards her brother, a brand new broomstick slung over her shoulder as she ran towards him.

"What?" he murmured as she stood before him.

"Have you seen my—"

"Shoes? Yeah," he said, holding it out to her. "Malfoy told me to give these to you. Said he'd almost fallen into a puddle of mud."

Ginny frowned. "Only almost?" Ron shrugged. Ginny tilted her head. "Are you okay, Ron? You seem…a bit distant." Ron shrugged once again. "Where are you going?"

"To go find Fay—wherever she went," he explained.

"Oh," she said. "Well, er, good luck finding her, then."

"Okay, see you," Ron murmured before walking off.

Ginny let out a sigh. "Weirdo," she uttered before making her way back to her own tent. She entered the tent and tossed her shoes aside. Lunch would be soon and she didn't want to show up all muddy. She set Liesel's broom aside gently and made her way to the bathroom.

She turned on the shower and scrubbed herself clean of the mud and filth that came along with rainy days. She wrapped herself in a fluffy towel and dried before throwing on some clean, warm clothes. With a sigh, Ginny made her way back to the sitting Room. She grabbed her trainers and undid the knots. She slipped on her left shoe and tied it up. She picked up her right foot and slipped it in.

"Ow!" she squeaked, immediately pulling her foot from her shoe. She shoved her hand inside to see what had poked her big toe and pulled out a muddy, folded piece of parchement. The redhead eyed the parchment curiously before carefully unfolding it and reading its contents. She let out another squeak dropping the letter in fear, feeling her cheeks inflame.

Who would've placed that in there? Why would they place that in there? Ron wasn't mushy enough to write such things on paper, so who else could have had access to Ginny's shoes?

Suddenly, it struck her. "Malfoy." She picked the letter up again, this time more carefully. What would she tell Liesel? How dare Malfoy ever do such a thing to Liesel! "I knew he was trouble!" Ginny hissed. "That little two-timing git!" She exclaimed.

She hastily placed on her right shoe and quickly did up the knot. She crumbled the parchment in her fist into a ball and grabbed Liesel's broom (which she still had to return). Ginny was going to find Malfoy and give him a piece of her mind.

Ginny marched across the camp, determined to find Malfoy and tell him just the kind of person he was—and boy, would it feel good. Liesel was one of Ginny's best friends and she can't believe that Malfoy would attempt to even toss her aside when, in Ginny's opinion, she was a prize to be won! He should feel lucky that he has Liesel, because any guy—more specifically, Fred—would do anything to be with Liesel. And here Malfoy is writing love letters to other girls.

Ginny shook her head, feeling her anger getting the better of herself. But, she didn't care—something needed to be said, needed to be done. Someone needed to do it, and that person just happened to be Ginevra Weasley.

"Finally, got your shoes back, I see," that familiar voice taunted from behind her. Ginny immediately came to a halt, turning to face Malfoy.

"Don't you talk to me!" she snapped.

"Ooh, someone's angry," Malfoy taunted. "What's got your knickers in a bunch?"

"You bloody know why!" Ginny shouted. She let out a huff before taking the parchment ball and placing it into the bristles of Liesel's broomstick. "Here, give this to your _girlfriend_!" She said, tossing the broomstick into his arms, almost causing him to fall over. "I'm sure she'll appreciate it."

"What," Malfoy said, eyeing Ginny in confusion, "is bloody wrong with you? Is it because of the shoes?"

"OF COURSE IT'S ABOUT THE SHOES, YOU GIT!"

Malfoy scoffed. "If anything, you should be thanking me. I was doing you a favor."

That was the last straw for Ginny. She raised her hand and slapped him hard across the face. "Go think about what you've done," she spat before marching off.

Draco cupped his hand to his cheek wondering what had just happened. 'Weird," he muttered, stalking off towards Liesel's tent. Perhaps, this would be a good way to talk to her. She had been very distant, and he had no idea why. In fact, he couldn't even recall the last time they'd had a full conversation.

"Maybe she's not feeling well," he muttered. He made his way across the muddy grounds, towards the tent. He carefully placed the broomstick in the wrack, right where Liesel's name was. "There," he said, admiring the broom. He wondered why Liesel would be so silly as to let Ginny Weasley borrow it. In fact, he noticed something wrong with the bristles; a crumpled piece of parchment.

Draco let out a huff before removing the piece of trash from the fine bristles of the Nimubs Two Thousand and One. He scowled as he uncrumpled, wondering why Liesel would leave such a thing hidden in the bristles of a broomstick. He let his eyes roam over the neat lines and his eyebrows rose.

Someone had written her a love letter. He shook his head, not believing that this could be real. Liesel had received a love letter from someone and hadn't told Draco about it. SHe'd _hidden_ it from him. Why would she do something like that? Was Draco not good enough? Did she not like him any more?

"No," he siad, shaking his head. "This can't be." he read the letter once more, before he finally let out a short breath.

Who could have written this?

There was one person who automatically came to mind-Cedric Diggory. Draco had been suspicious of the Hufflepuff twit ever since the first night of camp. He'd even gone so far as to threaten Diggory to stay aways from his girlfriend, which seemed to have been working. But, obviously, not so much if he's sneaking around, sending her love letters. What if this wasn't the first letter Liesel had received from him? Maybe she'd been running off behind Draco's back with Diggory and that's why he hadn't seen much of her.

But, then another thought struck him. Draco had always been suspicious of Fred Weasley; the one that Liesel claimed to be her best friend. He'd suspected the Weasel from the beginning. Draco always saw the way Weasley eyed Liesel, and it always made him feel a little insecure-not that he would ever admit that. Weasley was always with her, always spending time with her. He could have easily written her the letter without Draco knowing.

Draco sneered, eyeing the piece of parchment with rage. "I'll show them. I'll show them both."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Hhheeeyyyy you guyyyysss. **

**So, I know this update is _extremely_ late. No, I haven't abandoned this story or any of that other stuff. But, school was just too much. Not only that, but I had writer's block (which is now gone). I hope you guys enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it :3 This chapter is also like a part one of two.**

**So, today is my sixteenth birthday :3 and I promised myself that I'd update either on or before my birthday, because any later would be ridiculous. **

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed during the 2/3 months that I was gone. I know that it was a long wait, but I think that it was worth it. If you've got any questions, feel free to PM me. **

**Also, do you guys think I should make a twitter or something to respond to questions faster? I dunno. It's just a thought. **


End file.
